Disney Descendants (Lab Rats and Mighty Med Style)
by purpledolpin05
Summary: AU! The benevolent Prince Oliver chooses to let 5 children of the most ruthless villains to live in Aurodon Prep School. Join Skylar, Adam, Bree, Chase and Sakura (OC), as they journeyed to Aurodon in search of the Fairy Godmother's wand for their parents. Will the villainous five choose the path of goodness or evil? They will face new changes, adventures and love blossoms ahead.
1. Chapter 1: The Official Proclamation

**Chapter 1: The Official Proclamation**

 **Purpledolpin05: Hello fellow fanfiction readers around the globe. Here's my new story, the parodied version of 'Disney Descendants 2015' by using Mighty Med, Lab Rats 2012 and one villain from 'Avatar: The Last Airbender', Hama. This was inspired by TKDP's trailer version, 'Descendants Parody Mighty Med and Lab Rats! (Thanks for 75+ subscribers) so check out her video on YouTube first.**

Pairings: Skoliver, Adura (Adam/Sakura), Brebastian, Chabrina, Janelleo, and one sided Ethan/Stephanie from Mighty Med.

Note: This is an Alternate Universe where the roles are reversed in the Fairytale version. No one actually related to each other [Adam, Bree, Chase]. My OC, Sakura, is the daughter of Hama only Hama is much younger, maybe middle ages. And Oliver's dad is Horace.

 **Purpledolpin05: Alright, Horace do the disclaimer!**

 **Horace: Purpledolpin05 does not own Lab Rats 2012, Hama from Avatar: The Last Airbender, or Mighty Med, she only owns her OC, Sakura. I LOVE BRIDGES!**

 **Purpledolpin05: Your wife is behind you,**

 **Horace: my mistake, I LOVE BRIGETTE!**

* * *

 **(Skylar and Sakura's P.O.V.) [Italian- Skylar, Underlined- Sakura]**

 _Once upon a time_

The end.

 _The story has not even started yet Sakura!_

Sorry, Skylar!

 _Anyway, once upon a time, more like 20 years ago… Bridgette married her beast, Horace in front of 6000 of their closest friends,_

Huge cake, mushy marriage vows. Blah blah…

 _So instead of a honeymoon, Horace united all his friends and got himself elected as King of Aurodon, it was supposed to be called 'Bridges'._

Fairy Godmother Tasha's husband, Donald Davenport, nephew of Merlin, tried to renamed it 'Daven-Don' but he got shot down, and got elected as one of the counsellors of Aurodon.

 _They rounded up the villians, evil sidekicks, bad guys, witches,_

Basically all the interesting people who had spent their Sweet 16 in jail, and dumped them all here on the Isle of the Lost. Believe it or not, Voldemort lives next door to Skylar! And the college we have here is owned by Azula, former princess of the Fire Nation.

 _Sakura and I live here with our parents and our friends. With a magic barrier to keep us from getting out! No magic, no wifi,_

No bending (element manipulation), and no way out!

 _Or so I thought, hold on before you readers get to read about us, this happened! Sakura show them the clips!_

If I wasn't unable to bend water, blood or earth, you'd be dead, girl!

* * *

 **Present day on the kingdom of Aurodon**

Young 16 year old soon-to-be King, Prince Oliver Diaz was getting his outfits measured.

"How is it possible that you're going to be crowned king next month?" his dad, King Horace Diaz asked.

"He's turning 16!" Queen Bridgette sounded excited. "Now hands."

Prince Oliver showed his mother his hands.

"Feet?"

Prince Oliver obeyed his mom, showing the queen his feet.

"Teeth?" Queen Bridgette eyed Oliver's teeth. "Is THAT what your teeth looks like? Reminder, get Oliver new teeth!"

"Honey, you're just being too extravagant." King Horace smiled.

"Mom, dad, I've chosen my first official proclamation." Prince Oliver told his parents. "I've decided that the children from the Isle of the Lost should be given a chance to live here in Aurodon."

Queen Bridgette's jaw dropped as her purse fell onto the floor.

"Every time I looked at the island, I feel like they've been abandoned." Prince Oliver stated.

"The children of our sworn enemies, living among us?" King Horace asked.

"We'll start out with a few at first, they are the ones who needed our help most, dad." Prince Oliver replied. "I've already chosen."

"Who are their parents?" King Horace asked.

"Terry Perry, Douglas Davenport, Giselle Vickers," Oliver listed before stuttered at the last two names. "The Annihilator…and Hama the Bloodbender."

"THE ANNIHILATOR AND HAMA?! What were you thinking?!" Queen Bridgette demanded. "Have you forgotten how the Annihilator tried to destroy the superheroes, or how Hama kidnapped the tortured citizens?!"

"Mom, please hear me out." Oliver said.

"They are all guilty for unspeakable crimes! It's a reason why the Fairy Godmother kept them locked." King Horace added.

"But the kids are innocent! Don't you think they deserved a chance?" Prince Oliver asked as his parents shared looks.

"You gave dad a second chance, right mom?" Prince Oliver looked at his mom.

"Fine, I suppose the children are innocent." Queen Bridgette and King Horace nodded before leaving.

Prince Oliver turned his head over to the dark and mysterious island before smiling to himself.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Okay folks that's all for Chapter 1. I hoped that you've liked it.**

 **Sakura: make sure to favorite, follow, or PM your ideas.**

 **Skylar: And don't forget to leave a review and tell us what you think. Hopefully, chapter 2 might be up soon.**

 **Both girls: That's all for today! Please leave a review, bye! *waves***


	2. Chapter 2: Rotten To The Core

**Chapter 2: Rotten To The Core**

 **Purpledolpin05: What up readers? I'm back with a new chapter! Moving on reviewers.**

To DragonEmperor999: Thanks.

To T917MA: Thank you, hope you'll like this one.

To TKDP: Thanks, and yeah Beauty/Bridgette and her 'Beast' reference. XD

 **Age gaps:**

 **Adam-19, Bree, Caitlin-18, Chase, Marcus-17, Skylar, Alan and Jordan-16, Sakura and Kerry-15**

 **Purpledolpin05: Alright, Bree Vickers, care to do the disclaimer?**

 **Bree Vickers: Alright, Purpledolpin05 does not own Lab Rats 2012, Hama, or Mighty Med, she only owns her OC, Sakura. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **On the Isle of the Lost,**

A young 16 year old girl with dark brown hair with a thin white streak was painting mural arts on the wall that says 'LONG LIVE EVIL'. That girl, is Skylar Storm-Gunzenhowzer, daughter of the Annihilator. [But she kept her mom's last name]

 _[Skylar]_

 _They say I'm trouble, they say I'm bad,_

 _They say I'm evil, that makes me glad._

A taller and muscular 19 year old slide down the ladders, his name is Adam Davenport, son of Douglas Davenport.

 _[Adam]_

 _A dirty, no-good down to the bone,_

 _Your worst nightmare can't take me home._

A young 18 year old girl with honey dark brown hair and almond brown eyes catwalked on a table that the locals used for dining. She is Bree Vickers, daughter of Giselle Vickers.

 _So what? I've got some mischief,_

 _In my blood, can you blame me?_

 _I never got no love._

A 17 year old boy with chestnut brown hair crawled out from a window. His name is Chase Perry (no pun indeed), son of Terry Perry.

 _They think I'm callous, A low-life hood,_

 _I feel so useless,_

 _[All] MISUNDERSTOOD!_

The youngest girl among the five about 15 years old tugged her old cap on her black hair before snatching someone's wallet from the back pocket and swapped it with a pile of thick papers. Unlike her peers, she has fox-orange cat ears and a jet black cat tail. Her name is Sakura Snowflower, daughter of Hama the Bloodbender.

 _[Sakura]_

 _Mirror, mirror on the wall,_

 _Who's the baddest off them all?_

 _[Skylar, Bree, Sakura]_

 _Welcome to our wicked world,_

 _WICKED WORLD!_

The Villainous Five shook the chained doors open before sneaking inside to make loud noises in the town hall.

 _[All]_

 _I'm rotten to the core, core,_

 _Rotten to the core,_

 _I'm rotten to the core, core,_

 _Who could ask for more?_

 _[Sakura]_

 _I'm nothing like the kid, like, like the kid next-door,_

 _[Adam]_

 _I'm rotten to the core,_

 _[Sakura and Adam]_

 _We're rotten to the core!_

The five went separate routes. Skylar went to the Gypsy Route.

 _[Skylar]_

 _Call me a schemer, call me a freak,_

 _How can you say that?_

 _I'm just…unique!_

Adam and Sakura went to the café nearby Adam pretended to be a waiter and served some tea to a few people. Sakura grabbed a trolley nearby before using it as a skateboard.

 _[Adam]_

 _What me, a traitor?_

 _Ain't got your back?_

 _[Sakura]_

 _Oh, we're not friends?_

 _What's up with that?_

"AD! Get on!" Sakura ushered as Adam hopped onto the trolley as they made obnoxious noises skating down the large metal pipes.

Bree on the other hand, went to the small clothes store nearby before winking at one worker, Jake Chambers. [Sakura: That jerk (Jake)]

 _[Bree]_

 _So I'm a misfit,_

 _So I am a flirt,_

 _I've broke your heart,_

 _I've made you hurt?_

Chase walked into hospital wards and hopped onto beds waking up patients.

 _[Chase]_

 _The past is past,_

 _Forgive, forget._

 _The truth is…_

 _[All]_

 _YOU AIN'T SEEN NOTHING YET!_

"Chase, get on the trolley!" Sakura hollered as Chase jumped onto the trolley.

The five met up in the center of the town along with a few of their peers. Alan, the son of Ursala. Caitlin Baker, daughter of Anastasia and the Baker. Kerry Tremaine, daughter of Drizella. Jordan Cook, daughter of Captain Hook. And lastly, Marcus, the son of Hades.

The ten of them started breakdancing.

 _[All]_

 _I'm rotten to the core, core,_

 _Rotten to the core,_

 _I'm rotten to the core, core,_

 _Who could ask for more?_

 _[Girls]_

 _We're nothing like the kids, like, like the kids next door!_

 _[Boys]_

 _I'm rotten to the core,_

 _[All]_

 _We're rotten to the core!_

"Awesome!" Alan cheered. "Same time tomorrow here?"

"Sure, I'll sneak out dad's old cannonball collection." Jordan Hook nodded, smirking.

"Gangster Getaway, best past time activity." Caitlin cheered, before noticing her cousin Kerry was clinging to Marcus.

"For the last time Kerry, my dad is god of the underworld, do you really want me to send you to hell?" Marcus groaned, trying to push the glassed girl away.

"Life is hell anywhere with you~" Kerry winked.

"Blek!" Marcus covered his mouth before barfing onto Caitlin's shirt.

"Dibs on your shirt cousin!" Kerry ran after Caitlin's shirt with the Marcus barf stain.

"Ah! Danger alert!" Alan yelped as he, Jordan, Kerry, Caitlin and Marcus ran off.

"I'll take that." Skylar snatched a lollipop from a baby.

They noticed some of the toughest bodyguards of the Isle walking towards them.

"Hi dad." Skylar greeted her father, the Annihilator.

"Stealing diarrhea [Caldera word for candy]?" the Annihilator asked with a tone of disapproval.

"It was from a baby." Skylar forced a smile.

"That's my nasty little demon!" The Annihilator laughed in pride before sticking the lollipop into a trashcan and handing to one of his guards. "Give this back to the poor child."

"But dad!" Skylar whined.

"It's the deeds that count, it's what tells the difference between mean, and truly evil." The Annihilator replied. "When I was your age, I was destroying superheroes and cursing an entire kingdom."

Skylar mouthed along with her father.

"How long do you think this might go?" Adam asked Sakura.

"No idea, 10 bucks says that this will get messy." Sakura winked.

"10 bucks says that things will get emotional!" Adam smirked.

"Shh!" Bree and Chase hushed the duo.

"See, my child, I'm just teaching you a lesson on how to be pure evil." The Annihilator told his daughter.

"I know, father. And I will be better than you."

"I sincerely doubted it" The Annihilator laughed "oh! That reminds me…I received a letter from Headmistress Azula."

"If it's about the bomb of skunks I dropped in her office, in my defense, Chase built it and Adam installed it." Sakura raised her hands.

"Not that." The Annihilator glared. "You five have been chosen to go to another school, in Aurodon Prep."

"WHAT?!" Skylar demanded.

Her friends tried to make a run when the guards gripped them tight.

"I am not going to some lame boarding school with prissy pink princesses!" Skylar told her father.

"And filled with perfect princes." Bree's eyes were filled with fantasy.

"I don't do uniforms!" Adam protested. "And curfews, if I can spell it right…"

"They have an 'all girls must wear skirts' rule!" Sakura groaned. "Please, I beg mother to disagree!"

"And I heard that they allowed dogs." Chase piped in. "Mom says that dogs bite people who don't behave. Plus, I am going to miss my Chemistry test!"

"Lamest sentence ever Chase." Adam and Bree frowned.

"No. your parents and I have talked and we all agreed to let you kids go there. Let's talk at home." The Annihilator said as the 5 kids followed him back to their home.

"Just so you know, you still owed me 10 bucks." Sakura nudged Adam.

"You win." Adam smiled goofily at the girl.

 **Purpledolpin05: That's all for chapter 2, thanks for reading.**

 **Bree: Question of the chapter- Did anyone catch the 5 other kids and did you like their identities as villain kids? Which was your favorite?**

 **Adam: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM the Authoress your ideas.**

 **Chase: Next up is chapter 3, where we will meet our parents.**

 **All: That's all for today. Make sure to leave a review. Bye! *waves***


	3. Chapter 3: Quest to Find the Wand

**Chapter 3: Quest to Find the Wand**

 **Purpledolpin05: Hello fellow fanfiction readers. Here's another new chapter for 'Disney Descendants (Lab Rats and Mighty Med Style)'. Now let's move on to the shoutouts!**

To TKDP: [Adam and Sakura are replying for me] (Adam: It's true, I stole the money from her pocket and gave it to her./Sakura: You cheapskate!) and Yes Jordan Hook is of the hook.

 **Purpledolpin05: Alright, Douglas, do the disclaimer!**

 **Douglas: Ok! Purpledolpin05 here does not own Lab Rats 2012, Mighty Med or Hama the Bloodbender from Avatar: The Last Airbender. She only owns her OC, Sakura. Enjoy reading.**

* * *

 **After a while, The Annihilator and the Villainous Five were at home. [The 5 of them lived in the same Castle style apartment]**

"You will go Aurodon Prep and you will find the Fairy Godmother's wand." The Annihilator told the five teens.

"What's in it for us?" Skylar asked.

"Matching crowns, execution party?" The Annihilator shrugged. "Simple as that."

"I meant the five of us kids." Skylar replied.

"Execution party sounds nice." Sakura smiled. "Can I nominate Marcus, son of Hades? He still owed me one dollar and twenty cents since I was in sixth grade."

"Come here daughter." The Annihilator said as Skylar obeyed her father. "Do you enjoy watching other people suffer?"

"More than anything in the world!" Skylar nodded.

"Well then get me the wand! With the wand and my power cannon, I will have the ability to bend both good and evil to my will!" The Annihilator declared.

" _Our_ will, Neil!" Giselle, Bree's mother, corrected, examining her nails.

"Yes our will." The Annihilator groaned. "And don't say my name ever again!"

"Neil?" The other villains snickered.

"Shut it." The Annihilator growled. "Let's settle this the good old fashion way. A stare-down."

The Annihilator (who wears a mask all the time but I'm very sure he must have been blinking) and Skylar stared until Skylar groaned in defeat.

"Fine!" Skylar nodded.

"I win!" The Annihilator cheered.

"Mom, I don't want to go to Aurodon! They decreed that ALL GIRLS must wear dresses!" Sakura groaned.

"If you refuse, you're grounded for the rest of your lives, missy." Hama crossed her arms smirking.

"Time to pack my bags!" Sakura forced a smile. "And cross-dress."

"Bree, get over here." Giselle called out to her daughter.

"Now when you get to the school, you will meet a prince who is rich and has a big castle with" Giselle told Bree.

"Lots and lots of mirrors!" Bree gushed.

"No smiling, it gives you the wrinkles." Giselle snapped.

"I cannot let Chase go to school." Perry objected.

"We've been through this Terry!" The Annihilator groaned.

"If Chase leaves, I will miss him too much!" Perry said.

"Really mom?" Chase asked.

"Yes! I mean, who would clean up the cats' litter box, or help me groom my hair or cut my toenails!" Perry added. "Besides, who knows by the time he gets back Dougie will be his stepfather."

"Not happening Terry!" Douglas yelled.

"I love it when he plays hard to get." Perry purred. "And they have dogs there, the enemy of cats."

"I am NOT going!" Chase whined.

"You sure buddy? Perry's chores make Aurodon sound like a dragon." Bree asked.

"I'll go pack up." Chase rolled his eyes.

"Adam can't go! He and Sakura are my best workers! Besides, I won't mind her being my daughter-in-law!" Douglas added. "What did you two got?"

"Wait, you want me and Adam to get what?" Sakura asked emptied her pockets, taking out a wallet, a small bag of food spices, and a sack of beef meat.

"Score! Looks like it's roast beef tonight!" Douglas grinned. "Good wife material."

"But dad, she's not even my type!" Adam whined as he took out some old used towels, a few wallets filled with cash, and an old lamp.

Douglas snatched the lamp before rubbing it.

"Dad, I already tried." Adam piped in as Douglas threw the lamp away in anger.

"Bree can't go! I need to get rid of her hair split ends!" Giselle added.

"And Sakura still has to work on her voodoo doll making." Hama added. "Who knows if she'll outshine my technique."

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!" The Annihilator demanded. "People used to coward after hearing our names!"

"For 20 years, we've been locked inside here. We must get our revenge on Snow White and her seven drawfs, avenge Aladin and the genie that made you powerless, get our paybacks for the Dalmatians who slipped away!" The Annihilator listed. "What about you Hama? Remember when you were captured by the Fire Nation when you were 16? They locked you up and tortured you!"

"But they didn't get this one." Perry said, playing with a toy figure of a furry dog. She loves cats but hates dogs, however loves coats made of dog fur.

"Fine, we prepare our leave for tomorrow." Adam whined. "I'll go to my room!"

Adam walked into one room.

"ADAM! THIS IS MY ROOM! GET OUT I'M CHANGING MY CLOTHES!" Adam ran out of the door before an axe was thrown outside.

"Poor, poor boy." Douglas laughed. "That is someone my son needs!"

"Dad!" Adam whined.

A knife was thrown out of the room and almost hit Douglas.

"Nice. Now I can cut the beef!" Douglas grinned.

* * *

 **By next morning, after they had breakfast, the Annihilator gathered all of the villains and their children.**

"Giselle, give Bree your magic mirror." The Annihilator told Giselle.

"This is your magic mirror?" Bree asked, gushing in excitement.

"It's not what it used to be." Giselle frowned.

"But then again, neither are we." Hama added as they all chuckled.

"But it will help you find things." Giselle added.

"Like a prince?" Bree asked.

"Like my waistline." Perry added.

"Like a wand." The annihilator corrected. "Hama, get my magic book from the safe!"

"Do it yourself!" Hama growled, opening the so-called 'safe' which was a fridge.

"Come Skylar come!" The Annihilator told his daughter, before handing over a cold and half frozen book.

"Ooh! Ice!" Adam snatched the book and stuck his tongue onto it.

"That's a book." The Annihilator growled as Adam let go.

"What an idiot." Chase face palmed.

"This was my old spell book, it might not work here but it will in Aurodon." The Annihilator said before remembering the good old days. "Remember when we used to be so young and tortured people?"

"Like it was yesterday!" Hama and Giselle nodded.

"You will make your own memories there." The Annihilator said before handing the book to Skylar. "By doing exactly as I tell you!"

They all heard a honking outside.

"The car is here already?" Douglas asked. "I haven't even given my speech of how I ended in juvie when I was 16?"

"Let's get going!" Chase said as they went outside.

"Bye dad." Adam hugged his dad.

"Run along, you're making me tear up." Douglas nodded. "Oh and by the time you guys get off the barrier you will be able to use your Bionic abilities."

"What are those?" Chase asked.

"You'll see." Douglas nodded.

"I'll miss you mom." Sakura waved at her mother.

"Bye my child, make sure to torture more." Hama waved back.

"Remember your mission, Skylar. Now go, and remember to make evil choices." The Annihilator said.

"Fancy car." Alan stared at the car. "No fair! How come you get to ride on a fancy car? I don't like it!"

"Do you REALLY want to go to a school of niceness and girly clothes?" Jordan Hook corrected.

"Nope! I'm just glad Marcus ain't leaving cousin!" Kerry clinged onto Marcus.

"TAKE ME WITH YOU!" Marcus whined.

"Remember to bring back presents!" Hama waved.

"Remember to bring back a prince!" Giselle hollered.

"Let me in!" Chase ran inside.

"Get back here Chase, you still haven't clean up the litter box!" Perry shouted, wearing her disgusting shorts.

Adam admired the car before stealing the car's fancy silverware.

"REMEMBER TO BING BACK A PUPPY!" Perry waved.

"I can't believe it. We're actually leaving." Bree mumbled.

"Well Aurodon Prep, here we go!" Sakura cheered, trying to be optimistic.

The five of them glanced at their home outside, the silhouette of their friends and family grew further and further.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Well, what do you guys think? Like it? Hate it?**

 **Sakura: and now…Question of the chapter- Is anyone excited for Aurodon Prep? And which was your personal favorite part?**

 **[The next chapter should be up either next Friday or tonight.]**

 **Adam: Be sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Sakura: and more the reviews, the faster the authoress updates.**

 **All: That's all for now. Make sure to leave a review below and tell us what you think. Bye! *waves***


	4. Chapter 4: Arrival at Aurodon

**Chapter 4: Arrival at Aurodon Prep**

 **Purpledolpin05: Hello fellow fanfiction readers. Here's chapter 4, and now I will include some new characters [Gus, Kaz, etc] in the chapter. Now let's move on to shout-outs!**

To Beautiful Supernova: Poor them, oh well, I hope you will like this chapter.

To T917MA: Okay, I hope you will enjoy this one.

To TKDP: Thanks, and yes I try to make each of them sound surreal to their actual characters. The Annihilator is not a very good parent. Adam licked the ice reference just HAD to be added in to seem more Adam-ish. Anyway, I hope you will like this.

 **Purpledolpin05: Okay, Stephanie, do the disclaimer!**

 **Stephanie: Okay! Purpledolpin05 here does not, like, own Lab Rats 2012, Mighty Med, Hama, Johan or Julie. She only owns ,like, her OCs. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Villainous Five sat in the fancy limo. There were treats on the car. Bree was busy reading some teen magazines on display, Skylar read her spell book her father gave.**

"Gimme that!" Chase and Adam argued over the candy.

"When will you guys learn? Ladies first!" Sakura pushed the two over before reaching the candy bars.

"Ooh! Dibs!" Adam's eyes widen as he reached out for some candy.

"Not if I get it first!" Sakura reached for one jar of sweets.

"Mine!" Chase grabbed some chocolates from the corner.

"You got some chocolate on your face!" Sakura smirked at Adam.

"So does Chase!" Adam argued back.

"Uh, at least I know how to clean myself up!" Chase rolled his eyes.

"Here, let me powder your face up." Bree tried to be friendly to Skylar as she tried to use a brusher on Skylar's face.

"Ew, no!" Skylar rejected. Bree shrugged as she kept reading the fashion books.

"Uh guys, I just realized something, how can this car get here if we can't leave this place?" Sakura asked.

The limo was heading towards the end of the island.

"IT'S A TRAP!" Skylar and Chase freaked out.

"I'm too young to die!" Bree screamed.

"Sakura, if we die, I want you to know that I once sniffed your underpants and it smelt good!" Adam screamed.

Everyone paused and looked at the oldest.

"You pervert." Bree frowned.

"You creep." Skylar pointed out.

"YOU WHAT? YOU MONSTER!" Sakura yelled. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

At that moment, a magical golden bridge formed as the limo crossed the bridge and went towards the mainland.

"We're not dead? Yay! Forget what I had said." Adam sighed.

"Wet Willie time!" Sakura glared as the two fought.

"Sir?" Skylar tapped the glass.

"Yes?" A screen appeared as they saw an E shaped pixel.

"Are you the driver?" Bree asked.

"No, I am the autopilot!" the E shaped creature, Eddy shook his head.

"Does this button opened up the barrier?" Skylar asked.

"Nope! This one opens my garage door, which reminds me my wife Edie is waiting for our anniversary daughter app." Eddy said, before showing an image of the actually remote and disappearing. "THIS is the remote. Better luck getting out!"

"I like that Eddy." Skylar grumbled.

"ARGH!" Chase shouted as Adam shot lasers from his eyes.

"What's happening to me?" Adam asked.

"I'll take that as your father's recommended Bionics. According to this journal had, he installed Bionics in you guys. Adam is all strength, Bree has flexibility and speed, Chase is all smarts." Sakura read one book. "It also says that he and your mom used to date, Bree!"

"You guys just activated your powers?" Skylar looked a bit impressed.

"Awesome!" Adam cheered as he punched a hole across the limo's roof.

"Nice. I'm sure that it will take at least 3 months for the driver to get it fixed." Chase frowned.

* * *

 **About half an hour later, they had arrived at Aurodon Prep School**

The marching band was playing a cheerful tune. The band leader was Sebastian, son of Victor Krane a drawf (Sorry it is REALLY HARD to picture Krane nice!) and the member who played the trombone was Gus Hatter, son of the Mad Hatter.

Headmistress and Fairy Godmother Tasha waited in front of the gates with some of her students. Prince Oliver waited with his girlfriend, Princess Stephanie, and his best friend, Kazimeras 'Kaz' Radcliffe, son of Anita and Rodger Radcliffe.

Five teens were waving flags over as the limo stopped.

One of them had tanned skin, her hair was tied into a tight ponytail. She is Serenity 'Serena', daughter of Prince Naveen and Tiana. [S-1]

The second and third teen had tanned skin, raven black hair. The older brother is Johan and the younger sister is Julie. They are both children of Aladdin and Princess Jasmine.

The last two were cousins. Distant cousins to be exact.

One of them had short blonde hair cut short. Her name is Spark, daughter of Queen Elsa.

The last one had long shoulder length blonde hair and a cheerful smile. She is Princess Sabrina, daughter of Eugene Fitzelbert and Princess Rapunzel.

"This is SO boring!" one Chinese boy about 16 groaned loudly.

"You don't say! I should be reading books by now. I LOVE BOOKS, ESPECIALLY LAND OF STORIES!" the older sister at least 17 sighed.

"Shh! Keep it down please Tracy and Jones." Princess Janelle, daughter of Princess Merida, glared over.

"What my girlfriend says." The boyfriend of Janelle, Leo Dooley-Davenport added. He is the son of Tasha the Fairy Godmother and Donald Davenport.

The two siblings, Tracy and Jones Li, children of Fa Mulan and Li Shang nodded.

The limo car opened automatically as three teens were pushed outside.

"STOP SNIFFING MY CLOTHES!" the cat girl yelled at the tallest boy.

"I can't help it! I really like the smell of your clothes!" the oldest whined.

"Stop using me as target practice!" another boy with spikey hair yelped. "And why do you even want this towel?"

"Because you wanted it!" Sakura and Adam shouted back.

"You two had the most loot!" Chase whined.

"23 for me, 22 for AD." Sakura counted. "So that's…23 over 45!"

"Guys! Guys! We have an audience." Skylar hummed as Bree tidied her hair.

"Just cleaning up the trash." Adam smiled.

"What was that sound? What died in there?!" Chase yelled.

"A rat." Adam sighed.

"RIP Ratty." Sakura sighed.

"Leave it like you found it~" Tasha hummed in a warning tone.

Adam and Sakura threw their loot back inside.

Adam noticed Princess Stephanie and went to flirt with her.

"Hello foxy!" Adam smiled. "The name is Adam."

Sakura looked furious and grabbed him away.

"He's with _ME_ , you blonde greenie bean witch!" Sakura yelled before looking away awkwardly. "I mean, he's standing next to me."

Princess Stephanie looked insulted.

"Hey don't insult milady!" Kaz defended.

"Wow, smooth." Bree and Chase mumbled.

"I'm the Fairy Godmother, Tasha." Tasha smiled.

"The Fairy Godmother? As in bibbity-bobbity boo?" Skylar asked.

"Bibbity-bobbity yes." Tasha nodded.

"I've always wondered how it felt like when you popped out of nowhere with that sparkly wand, and that warm smile, and that sparkly wand." Skylar complimented.

"Oh well, aren't you a sweet one." Tasha was flattered. "However, magic is strictly forbidden now. As you may know, knowledge is open to everyone of the school here, however library closes at 8pm and we have a thing called curfews."

"Quick question, do we have to wear dresses?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, you must, young one." Tasha nodded as Sakura fell on her knees screaming.

"NOOOO!" Sakura screamed before Adam covered her mouth.

"She hates dresses." Bree translated.

"It's so nice to finnaly meet you all. I'm Oliver." Prince Oliver smiled.

"PRINCE Oliver, soon to be king and my boyfriend." Princess Stephanie corrected.

"And I am Kaz, his best friend." Kaz nodded.

"You had me at Prince!" Bree winked at Oliver. "My mom's queen so that makes me a princess."

"Actually when Giselle got dethroned she is not a queen anymore. That makes you a normal commoner." Princess Stephanie corrected.

"How dare you?" Sakura defended Bree. "Why I ought have whacked you dead!"

"Guys, stop it." Chase warned.

Oliver shook hands with Sakura, but Adam glared over. Oliver had his hands mashed up no thanks to Adam's tight Bionic grip. Bree waved politely.

"Oliver, Kaz and Stephanie will show you guys around here. So have fun." Tasha nodded before leaving. "Oh and the Li siblings, a word to you two about manners."

"You ratted me out Kavan!" Tracy glared at a prefect named Kavan, son of Princess Anna and Kristoff.

"And I thought Farkle from our History class was over the top." Jones added.

The marching band walked off. Sebastian was staring at Bree.

"Care to see a picture of my in-grown toes?" Gus asked Skylar.

Kaz dragged Gus away.

"And I thought Jordan Hook was creepy." Sakura smirked.

Oliver shook hands with Skylar before staring into her eyes. He quickly let go of her hand.

"This is a moment we all will remember. Now let me show you kids around." Oliver lead the way.

"Will you take us to the bathroom?" Skylar asked. "Chase is getting jumpy."

"A little over the top huh? So much for my first impression," Oliver chuckled as Skylar giggled.

"I ship it." Sakura whispered.

"Hey you're the Annihilator's daughter aren't you?" Princess Stephanie asked. "I totally like, do NOT blame your dad trying to kill my parents and stuff!"

"Tots!" Skylar and Stephanie laughed in a fake tone.

"I do NOT blame your grandparents for not inviting my dad to your mom's christening. They invited EVERYONE but him! Even Lizardman was there." Skylar added.

Lizardman of the school security guard look offended.

"No offence Lizardman II." Oliver says as Lizardman II left.

* * *

 **The five of them followed the Royal Couple [nicknamed by Sakura who claims Stephanie is a pain in the neck] around the garden.**

Oliver clapped his hands as a statue of King Horace morphed into a beast.

Chase yelped as he hopped onto Adam's arms.

"Relax, it's not real. My dad created this statue as a memory of his days of being a beast." Oliver nodded.

"Try being half animal buddy." Sakura added. Bree was snapping photos excitedly.

"Does he still shed?" Skylar asked.

"Yes, several times a day." Oliver nodded as Skylar giggled.

"Just a question though, do you study magic anymore?" Sakura asked.

"No, we now study from books and not spell books." Oliver replied. He saw a senior of his and waved over. "Sebastian!"

"Hei ho…" Sebastian blinked as he stared at Bree.

"This is Sebastian, he will be your study guide and help you arrange your time tables." Oliver told the five teens. "And if you have any questions, feel free to ask."

"Sebastian." Stephanie finished. "Now let's go to the movies, Ollie-Pop."

"Okay, here's your timetables, and the keys to your dorms. The class schedules are here, and you should collect your books from the bookstore nearby," Sebastian smiled.

Bree and Sebastian flirted with each other before her friends interrupted

"Good Manners 101?" Sakura eyed the chart.

"New subject?" Chase asked.

"Yes." Sebastian nodded.

"We'd love to talk but we need to get back to our dorms." Skylar said as they went left.

"the dorms are the right side." Sebastian pointed out.

"Right." Skylar blinked as they went the other direction.

"Bye Sebastian." Bree smiled. "He is so dreamy~"

"He looks like Captain Hook's kebab!" Adam corrected. "You taste in men is fading, Bree."

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Okay, that is all for today. Next week I will be updating but since my exams are around the corner, I guess I might have a tight timetable.**

 **Sakura: Question if the chapter- Does anyone catch the kids that showed up and did you like their identities of their parents? And which part was your favorite?**

 **Oliver: make sure to fave, follow, review and PM your idea.**

 **Adam: and feel free to add in some ideas too!**

 **All: that's all for now. Please make sure to leave a review, bye! *waves***


	5. Chapter 5: Dorms and Discoveries

**Chapter 5: Dorms and Discoveries**

 **Purpledolpin05: Hello fellow Fanfiction readers. Up here is another new chapter. So moving on t** **o shout outs!**

To TKDP: yep drama awaits. And no, Lizardman is not Related to anyone. It just feels like everyone deserves to be mentioned

To Beautiful Supernova: thanks. I'm glad you liked the chapter.

 **Purpledolpin05: Okay Adam your turn to do the disclaimer.**

 **Adam: Booyah! *breaks something* the authoress doesn't own anything but her OCs. Have fun reading!**

* * *

The girls went straight to their dorm room.

"We should be cautious and keep our guards up. You'll never know what might scar us for life behind these doors." Sakura turned to the girls, preparing a fist.

"Like how? This place is already dreadful looking to me." Skylar rolls her eyes

"Good point!" Sakura nodded as she volunteered to open the door.

In the dorms were three beds covered in pink and creamy white silk sheets. Frilly pillows and a beautiful sparkly wardrobe. Every thinf of the room likes like it was from a fairytail book.

Sakura lets out a scream before slamming the doors shut.

"This place is so..." Bree gushed in excitement before Skykar cut her off.

"Gross!" Skylar frowned.

"I know right? Amazingly gross. Ew." Bree lied before hiding a squeal. She has been wanting a lovely fairytail style room since she was a child.

"I get dibs on this bed!" Bree smiled as she placed her bags on one bed with creamy pink pillows and a light pink blanket

"I will take this bed." Skylar placed her bags on one bed with pale pink pillows and a magentha pink blanket.

"Alright bunkies, I get this bed then." Sakura smiled as she plopped her bed. It was a simple white bed with some silvery linings. But heck, its better than the pink girly frills.

The girls start to unpack their bags. From what Bree could tell, she had all her clothes, makeup and daily necessaries was on her bed, reading the spell book her father, the Annihilator had given. Skylar brought some old clothes and some average hair scrunchies to tie up her hair. Sakura was the easiest to unpack. Sakura just packed some hooded shirts, a few turtleneck shirts and some long pants. Bree could never tell what Sakura is thinking. But then again, no one could tell the other what they are thinking.

After half an hour of unpacking, the girls went to find Chase and Adam. It was very easy though... Their rooms were only seperated by a wall and a door that is connected to tge other roomn

The boys' room was much cooler. It had a huge tv set, awesome Tourney decorarations.

"Awesome..." Sakura said in amazement.

"Hey girls, how's your room?" Chase greeted them. He was playing an action game of battling evil ninjas.

"It was fine." Bree nodded.

Skylar shrugged while Sakura gagged

"AD!" Sakura tackled Adam. "So how much did ya score?"

Adam emptied his pockets while Sakura emptied hers.

"What are yyou doing?" Skylar asked

It's called stealing." Adam replied

"It looks llike buying whatever I want!" Skylar frowned

"Except its free!" Adam and Sakura winked.

"I got two packets of gummie bears, three chocolate bars and a few facial towels from the limo!" Sakura counted her loot.

"I have a jar of gumdrops, some caramel chocolate candy and this silver phoenix logo of the car!" Adam counted.

"Fine you win!" Sakura groaned as Adam laughed.

"What are you playing Chase?" Sakura asked hopping onto Chase's back and covering his eyes.

"A true gamer trusts his instincts!" Sakura said as Bree giggled.

"I cannot see a thing!" Chase yelled.

"Left! To the right!" Sakura instructed. "Are we there yet?"

Chase lost the game and groaned in dismay.

Adam took Chases's place and played the game.

"Guys. Guys. GUYS! Do you even remember why we are here?!" Skylar asked.

"Yeah!" Adam nodded before dodging some ninjas. "Fairy godmother. Blahblahblah!"

Sakura and Bree stiffled a laugh.

Skylar, Bree, Sakura, Adam and Chase started their investigations.

Chase switched on his laptop.

"Okay before we get the wand we need to locate the coordinates. Bree you could use your magic compact mirror to find it." Chase looked at Bree.

"okay." Bree nodded. "Mirror, mirror on the wall."

"Its on your hand Bree." Adam interupted.

"Mirror, mirror in my hand, where does the Fairy Godmother's wand...stand." Bree tried again as the mirror morphed into an image of the wand in a room.

"Is this gonna ttake a moment? I can still get past level 3!" Adam asked as Skylar glared.

"We need more coordinates!" Chase said. His fingers typed quickly on the keyboard.

"Further..." Bree said as the mirror morphed an image of the earth.

"Closer, closer...stop." Bree kept her eyes peeled until she saw an image of a muzeum.

"I found the coordinates. Its in Aurodon History Muzeum! And it is just 3 miles from here!" Chase exclaimed showing his friends the location.

"Let's go!" Skylar dashed out of the room. Followed by Bree and Chase.

"Adam. Come on!" Sakura hollared as Adam stopped his game and went with his friends.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: So that is all for now. I had to type thos one with my phone.**

 **Bree: Question pf the chapter- would you readers like the idea of original chapters?**

 **Adam; make sure to fave, follow and pm your ideas**

 **All: that is all for now. Make sure to leave a review. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6: Evil Like Me

**Chapter 6: Evil Like Me**

 **Purpledolpin05: Hello fellow fanfiction readers! Purpledolpin05 here with another chapter! [I know I'm supposed to be updating other stories but the ideas just poured in for no reason =P ] Anyway, let's get on with shoutouts!**

TO TKDP: [Sakura: I tried *bows*] Yeah Bree is all childish with fairytales, Skylar just wants to finish her duty, and Sakura is…well…scarred for life. Anyway, I hope you will like this one too. [It's really hard to imagine The Annihilator with a male soprano singing voice XD]

 **Purpledolpin05: Before we begin, in this chapter, there will be a special Mighty Med Guest starring, can you guess who it is? Okay now Chase, do the disclaimer!**

 **Chase: The authoress here does not own Mighty Med, Lab Rats 2012, Hama or anything. She only owns her OCs and anything you do not recognize. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Skylar, Adam, Bree, Chase and Sakura dashed to the Aurodon History Museum. They had to make their way there are quiet as possible to avoid being caught by the Night Shift Security Guard, Lizardman II.**

The five peered over at the glass door. They saw a security guard in a uniform observing the security footage from the room of displayed objects.

"THAT'S your father's spinning wheel to poison Sleeping Beauty?" Chase smirked.

"It's magic, it doesn't have to look evil!" Skylar snapped.

"It looks dorky, like Chase. Nice, we finally found Chasey someone on his same level." Adam teased.

"It's an object," Sakura corrected as Adam looked again.

"Oh." Adam blinked. "Now we know Chase has poor taste in women or feminine objects."

"Okay what should we do about the security?" Skylar asked.

Sakura raised a bottle she had picked up from the recycling can: "I can use this!"

"We are not doing that." Bree frowned.

"Whatever, got other ideas?" Sakura glared.

"I got one." Skylar exclaimed in a whisper-like tone as she found a spell in her father's old spell book _. "Magic spindle, do not linger. Make my enemy prick his finger"_

No response whatsoever.

"That gave me chills." Chase teased.

"Spooky." Adam added.

"You know what?" Skylar glared before chanting another spell. _"Prick the needle, prick it deep, send my enemy fast asleep."_

This time, the guard, Phillip stood up and pricked his finger before dozing off.

"Yes." Skylar smirked as she opened the doors.

Locked. Just great!

"I got this one." Adam assured.

"No I can handle it! I've pluck out locks back at home!" Sakura snapped.

"Do what you want Goldilocks, but I am still a better person at breaking in!" Adam smirked.

"I'm not a blonde!" Sakura corrected.

"Fine then…Black-o-locks." Adam added before running to a further distance to knock the doors open.

Sakura grabbed a little bracelet made of a meteor piece and shifted it into a key. She leaned her cat ear towards the door until she heard the doors unlocking.

"Told you I got it…AD? What are you doing?" Sakura looked behind with a smirk of victory.

Adam barged towards them and knocked over Sakura. Adam opened his eyes and saw Sakura being pinned down to the floor. Their eyes blinked.

"Well, this is awkward." Adam and Sakura mumbled as they blushed a little.

 _ **SNAP!**_

The two looked up and saw Bree and Chase taking photos.

"This is going into the wedding album." Bree snickered.

"Guys, get moving." Skylar commanded as Adam and Sakura pushed the other one away gagging.

They searched each rooms. They can't even find anything useful about the wand.

"Maybe it's up there?" Sakura pointed as they ran upstairs.

They stared in shock when they saw the Villain's wax model display.

"Mom…" Sakura mumbled when she saw a figure of Hama trying to bloodbend her victims.

"I will never complain about my mom again." Chase mumbled.

"Look at this one. It's a random diary entry by your dad AD." Sakura pointed at a piece of paper contained in a glass box.

 **' _Dear Diary,_**

 ** _Prom was around the corner so I'm planning to ask Giselle (insert hearts and evil couple skulls doodles)._**

 ** _I had a dream last night. I was at Horace (That jerk!)'s coronation ball with Giselle as my date._**

 ** _I asked her to dance, she asked me…to die.'_**

"Your mom was awesome Bree." Adam and Sakura whined.

"Well, let's go check around the next room." Bree said.

"Skylar, you coming?" Sakura asked.

"Just a sec." Skylar said as she walked closer to the wax version of her father.

"Sky? You coming?" Bree asked.

"She clearly needs some space for herself. C'mon." Chase pulled Bree away.

Skylar let out a sigh before singing.

 _[Skylar]_

 _Look at you, look at me,_

 _I don't know who to be, Father…_

 _Is it wrong, is it right,_

 _To put faith in another, Father…_

 _Tell me what to do…_

The wax figure of the Annihilator glowed as it came to life.

"Oh come one now my devil, you really needed my help? Come here." The Annihilator laughed as Skylar moved to her dad.

[I tried my best to Annihilate-fied the song but this is the result, but I cannot imagine the Annihilator on broad-way singing though…]

 _[The Annihilator]_

 _I was once like you, my child,_

 _Slightly insecure,_

 _Fought with my dear old papa,_

 _Thought I was mature,_

 _But I put my heart aside,_

 _And I used my head._

 _Now I think you should hear what dear old papa said?_

 _Don't you want to be evil like me?_

 _Don't you want to be mean?_

 _Don't you want to make mischief your daily routine?_

 _Well, you can spend your life pretending to be poor,_

 _But when you're evil doing less is doing more._

 _Don't you want to ruthless, and rotten, and mad?_

 _Don't you want to be very, very good at being bad?_

 _I have tried all my life to do the worst I can,_

 _Annihilate to victory, devised my master plan,_

 _Now it's time for you my child,_

 _For you to take your place,_

 _Promise me you'd do your best,_

 _To be a big disgrace,_

 _Don't you want to be evil like me,_

 _Don't you want to be cruel?_

 _Don't you want to be nasty, and brutal, and cool?_

 _And when you grabbed that wand, that's when your reign begins,_

 _Who wants an evil queen, without a sack of sins?_

 _Don't you want to be stubborn and hardened as stone?_

 _Don't you want to be finger-licking nasty to the bone?_

 _This was not for us to ponder_

 _This was preordained_

 _You and I shall rule together_

 _Freedom soon regain_

 _Emperor of wickedness, powerful and strong_

 _Daughter, hear me_

 _Help me, join me_

 _Won't you sing along?_

 _[Both:]_

 _Now we're gonna be evil it's true_

 _Never gonna think twice_

 _[Skylar]_

 _And we're gonna be spiteful_

 _[The Annihilator]_

 _Yes, spiteful_

 _That's nice_

 _In just an hour or two_

 _Our futures safe and sure_

 _This father-daughter act is going out on tour_

 _If you wanna be evil and awful and free_

 _Then you should thank your lucky star_

 _That you were born the girl you are_

 _The daughter of an malicious freak,_

 _Like me!_

With that, the Annihilator glowed and morphed back into wax.

"Skylar? We found the wand." Bree gestured as Skylar nodded.

* * *

"It's down there!" Chase groaned, rubbing an injure spot.

"Where is Adam?" Skylar asked.

"Down there." Chase added. "Sakura just HAD to dare Adam to get the wand!"

"He was THIS close to steal my first kiss." Sakura groaned, holding less than a centimeter distance.

Skylar, Bree, Sakura and Chase rushed down.

Adam reached for the wand when it triggered an alarm.

"My ears!" Sakura and Chasse shrieked, covering their ears.

"They added an alarm too?!" Bree yelled.

"We have to go, the guard's awake!" Chase heard Phillip yawning awake from the security footage room.

"Okay." Skylar said, running.

"Already beat you to it!" Sakura shouted, running off.

Bree was the faster, since she had super speed. Sakura was second, third Adam, forth Skylar and lastly Chase.

Phillip checked the wax museum of villains.

The Villainous Five were heading towards the doors.

Chase stopped and checked the guide book for guards and made a call.

Philip starts to walk closer to the wand displacement case.

"Hello, yes this is from sector 87, no it was just a glitch on room 107. Okay, good bye." Chase ended his call.

"Chase, what are you doing? Get out here!" Sakura yelled.

"You're welcome?" Chase asked as he followed his friends back.

"Nice going guys, tomorrow we have school tomorrow!" Skylar groaned.

The rest groaned.

 **Lucky for them, they were back in their dorms.**

"Hey Chase, nice job you did back there, you one techie." Sakura smiled.

"What about me? I helped too?!" Adam whined.

"Nope, you almost had us killed and tried to steal a girl's first kiss." Bree stuck her tongue at Adam.

"Actually, I've stole tons of girls' first kisses." Adam bragged as he listed. [he's actually lying XD]

"I meant Sakura." Bree crossed her arms.

"Wait, Sakura's a girl?" Adam blinked.

"BAKA! [Japanese: JERK!]" Sakura stuck her tongue out before slamming the door in front of Adam's face.

"What's up with her?" Adam asked Chase.

"You wouldn't even know!" Chase mumbled, as he went to brush his teeth.

* * *

"Jerk…he's just a jerk." Sakura grumbled her way to sleep. "Stupid AD! STUPID!"

"Whoa, did you WANTED him to kiss you?" Bree teased.

A pillow smacked Bree's face.

"GOODNIGHT!" Sakura shouted as she covered her face with her blankets, hiding a deep red blush.

"I knew it," Skylar smirked. "I ship you two!"

Another pillow was smacked into Skylar's face.

"That's it." Skylar glared.

Minutes later, the girls' dorm were covered in a massive amount of pillow feathers.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Sorry for the short chapter, but on the bright side, I'm working on an original chapter for the next one. Any ideas?**

 **Skylar: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Bree: and who would have guessed it was Phillip from Mighty Med?**

 **Chase: Question of the chapter- Which was your favorite part of the chapter? And did you like the Adura scenes?**

 **Al: That's all for now. Make sure to leave a comment below. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7: First Day Jitters

**Chapter 7: First Day Jitters**

 **Purpledolpin05: Welcome to another installment of 'Disney Descendants (Lab Rats and Mighty Med Style)', but this one is an original chapter. But let's do the shoutouts!**

To TKDP: Sure I'll add that idea in the original chapters tab. And 'Kiss the Girl' Adam! XD

[Adam tried to kiss Sakura, but ended up getting a punch on the nose]

Well…that's the end of the kiss. But I hope you will like this one.

To avabluef: Thanks, I hope you will like this chapter.

 **Purpledolpin05: Okay, let's see who's next… Jones.**

 **Jones Li [OC who plays son of Mulan and Li Shang]: Purpledolpin05 does not own anything but her OCs, enjoy!**

* * *

 **The morning came sooner than anyone expected. The Villainous Five only managed to get 5 hours of sleep. (3 for the girls who had a massive pillow fight)**

'Class starts at 9am… It's only 7! WHY MUST BREE WAKE ME UP SO EARLY?!' Sakura groaned.

"C'mon. tell me which goes better with my dress? The red necklace or the tiara?" Bree asked anxiously. "I need to make the princes to look at me!"

"Bree, you look amazing the way you are. You have great hair, a nice and pretty face! You'd fit any costume in!" Sakura yawned as she went to open the dorm's door to grab the morning newspaper that the school delivers.

"Good morning. Is Skylar up yet?" Prince Oliver asked.

"Nope, she's not a morning person. We're gonna get breakfast." Sakura shook her head. "What are you planning to do to my second sister?"

"I'm just giving you guys a warm welcome." Prince Oliver denied and plastered a smile.

"Nice outfit to wear for first day of school." Adam teased, popping his head out from the room next door.

Sakura blushed red. She was still wearing her nightgown which was pale cyan green with an ocean blue hood attached. Ugh! The only thing she has close to a dress.

"I'll go change up, and for the record, I do NOT do dresses." Sakura added sticking her tongue at the boys.

 **Moments later, Skylar and Sakura were done dressing. Skylar was wearing a white t-shirt that says 'LONG LIVE EVIL', a slim pink belt and black jeans. Sakura was wearing a cap on her head, her average light blue turtleneck shirt and dark green trousers.**

"Let's get you to the castleteria."Prince Oliver gestured.

"Wait, Prince Oliver, are you positively sure the schoolmates will like us?" Bree asked.

"What makes your sure of that?" Prince Oliver asked.

"A royal goody-two-shoes walk in, everyone claps and you pay a meal for cheap price." Sakura stated. "But a nobody bad-guy like me walk in, we never had to pay for a meal because people throw tomatoes at us."

"Adam, demonstrate our play 'Hate'." Sakura pointed at Adam who walks in and quickly comes up drenched in tomato sauce.

"See? They hate us!" Sakura added.

"Don't worry they are a few students who approved my proclamation. My friend Kaz was one of them." Prince Oliver said as he walked them into the castleteria.

Many royals stopped and looked at the prince and the Villainous Five.

 _"OMG! That girl is Skylar Storm!"_

 _"Ew! Is that even fashion?!"_

 _"I heard her father tried to turn my mother evil!"_

 _"Oh My Fairy Godmother, that guy (Adam) is so hot! Too bad he's evil…"_

 _"Isn't that the daughter of Giselle, who tried to kill her own stepdaughter? OMG, her daughter is so gross!"_

 _"Evil dork alert!"_

 _"OMG, what on earth is that cat mutant wearing?"_

A few students gossiped.

"I feel _so_ welcomed." Skylar mumbled in sarcasm as she took a tray of salad and a strawberry juice from the food counter. A few of the workers charged them for free.

Sakura's eyes were set on some girl who looked just like Princess Stephanie who was ogling at Adam.

"Hey Princey, who's the witch who's looking at Adam?" Sakura asked.

"That's Stephanie's older sister, Stacy." Prince Oliver replied. "She is just like her sister."

"Well, better watch your back Adam, someone's after you." Chase joked.

"There're my friends." Prince Oliver pointed at a few teens sitting by a seat close to a tree.

The five teens followed the prince to the castleteria seats. Upon arriving there, they saw a few toys thrown midair.

"A teddy bear." Adam caught one toy.

"Do you have kids wandering here?" Skylar asked.

"It's not my kids, I'm 16." Prince Oliver defended.

"16?! You look 8!" Sakura arched her eyebrows at the prince.

"Jackie! Chloe! No, do NOT climb up that tree!" One Chinese boy groaned as he went to grab some toddlers on top of a tree, trying to poke a beehive.

Another girl about 9 years old was reading a story book, and there was a chubby baby sitting on a walking chair. Two boys were playing Frisbee.

"Sis, a little help?" the boy glared his sister.

"Sure thing kiddo!" the older sister went to climb up the tree to retrieve the kids.

"Hey Oliver!" two young boys, one with brown hair and one with blonde hair, waved at the prince.

"Spin, Bob." Prince Oliver smiled.

Spin is the son of Grumpy the Drawf. Bob is the son of Curly/Cubby (the chubby lost boy).

"Morning Jones and Tracy, stuck on babysitting the kids of Yao, Ling and Chein Po?" Prince Oliver asked.

"Yep! They are a royal pain." Tracy added, climbing down.

"Guys, these are Tracy and Jones, my friends. Tracy, Jones, these are the children of the Isle of the Lost." Prince Oliver introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Jones nodded.

"Hey guys, what brings you up?" a boy with spikey brown hair and blue eyes waved.

"KAVAN! I mean hi Prince Kavan." Tracy nearly screamed as her face flushed a little.

"Kavan is the son of Princess Anna and her husband Kristoff." Prince Oliver added.

"Where are you going?" Jackie and Chloe, children of Ping and Princess Ting-Ting asked.

"The ice sculpture club. See ya!" Kavan dashed off.

"January (child of Chein-Po and Princess Su) just wet her diapers again!" Jenny, the daughter of Yao and Princess Mei shouted.

"On it." Tracy ran to change the infant's diapers.

"Can I have my teddy bear back?" Jenny asked.

"Okay." Adam nodded handing back the toy.

"You're pretty!" Chloe pointed at Bree.

"Aw, thank you." Bree smiled, flattered. "You're pretty too."

"Let's go play jump rope! Winner gets ice cream from Kavan!" Jones announced.

"Yay! For a snack worth fighting for!" Jenny, Jackie and Chloe hummed.

"Hey ho!" Spin nodded.

"Hey hot mama!" Bob flirted with Bree. "You, me date?"

"Nope." Bree rolled her eyes.

"She's into me!" Bob was convinced.

"What a lively bunch." Sakura added, smiling. "I'd like to have kids like them someday…3 maybe."

"The castleteria is selling apple pie, orange juice, sunny-side eggs and fresh chicken chop." Tracy added.

"Thank you." Prince Oliver smiled.

"Why are you not wearing a dress?" Sakura asked. Tracy was wearing a simple t-shirt that says 'You Always Have A Choice' with some blue cardigans.

"Sometimes we get the freedom to break some rules, just follow your heart, my mama told me." Tracy shrugged as she went to join her brothers.

"Sweet, say goodbye to dresses!" Sakura cheered.

"Anyway here are my other friends, Kaz the son of Anita and Rodger Radcliffe," Prince Oliver gestured at his best friend.

"Hey Chase, I do not mind your mom trying to make my pet dogs into coats." Kaz greeted. "Because they already have 11 of us kids and 101 dogs."

"That is an unusual family tree." Bree mumbled.

"And we have Tracy and Jones but you've met them." Prince Oliver gestured.

"What up!" Jones waved smiling.

"And we have children of Aladdin and Princess Jasmine, Johan and Juliana." Prince Oliver pointed at two siblings.

"My dad was a commoner before he married mom!" Johan clarified.

"Just call me Julie." Julie sighed as she waved.

"I love your hairstyle!" Bree complimented.

"You look familiar." Johan eyed Sakura closely.

"Hey, she's _mine_!" Adam stood between them, barking loudly before blushing. "Uh…I mean, she's my friend."

"You look very familiar too." Sakura nodded.

' _Something makes me feel like I've met those two siblings…but where?'_ Sakura thought.

"That boy you saw earlier is Kavan. He's my senior and he's one of the few people who supported my proclamation. Oh and this one here is Gus Hatter." Prince Oliver pointed at a boy who was eating sandwich.

"What's this?" Chase asked.

"Sandwich duh! It has egg banjo, ketchup and toenails!" Gus replied chewing as Chase looked horrified.

"Son of the mad hatter, it's his thing." Julie stated.

"Leo Dooley and his girlfriend Janelle." Prince Oliver pointed at a couple.

"I'm so excited to meet you!" Leo smiled.

"I'm Janelle, daughter of Princess Merida." Janelle smiled. She has curly hair that resembles her mom but she has tanned skin, dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"And lastly Sebastian, the son of Victor Krane (who is the role of Dopey in this one)." Prince Oliver gestured.

"Hey Bree." Sebastian waved as Bree sat next to Sebastian.

"Morning Ollie-Pop!" Princess Stephanie hopped over with her sister Stacy.

"Good morning." Prince Oliver nodded.

"Hello gorgeous." Adam stood up and flirted with Princess Stacy.

"Aren't you a hottie!" Princess Stacy flirted back, fiddling her hair. "Hey can I talk to you for a while outside?"

"Sure." Adam nodded.

Sakura gritted her teeth that Skylar swore Sakura's teeth were sharpening.

"You jealous much kitten?" Johan asked.

"What? Me? Of him? Heck no!" Sakura shook her head. "I mean hell no…I mean see? I'm girly as heck."

Minutes later, Adam came in smiling.

"Guess what? I just scored a girlfriend!" Adam cheered.

"That b-" Sakura slammed her table but swallowed her juice. "be good news. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, you get me so well!" Adam smiled as he ran to join his girlfriend.

"Excuse me for a second." Sakura stood up. "I have History class later and I have to go to the dorms to get my books."

"I guess I will show you around. We have classes later." Kaz and Leo nodded at Chase.

"What class are we talking about?" Chase asked.

"Medical training. Skylar told me that you were a paramedic back at the isle." Leo nodded.

"I'd be happy to take you to our chemistry class later." Sebastian offered as Bree gladly accepted.

"Skylar, you're going to be in my English class so let's get going." Johan offered but Skylar shot him a glare.

"Hey my sister spends time on books, I spend mine on lifting pretty girls." Johan defended before eying a girl.

"Miss Spark, shall we dance?" Johan offered.

Spark zapped the boy.

"We shall not." Johan groaned.

* * *

 **[Sakura's P.O.V.]**

Adam… That jerk!

I ran back to my dorm and slammed the doors.

I try to be nice to a guy who I thought LIKED me and he ended up stabbing my heart. JERK!

The one guy that I lo- I mean cared about! For some stupid prissy witch!

Oh who am I kidding? She has a freaking model hourglass figure, guys would kill to have her.

I tried to fight back but tears started to flow out of my eyes. The only thing I can feel good again is pretend I'm fine. I started to punch the pillows, picturing that jerk's face!

That felt good! All the pillow feathers came out.

I washed my face and closed my sleeves. Trust me, I never wanted to wear dresses for a special reason.

I walked to class, unfortunately I saw the jerk cuddling the witch.

I slammed my stuff on the table and ignored them.

Adam Charles Davenport is just a jerk! Hmph!

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Sorry folks, that's all for today. I have my trial exams soon so maybe next week will be my next update.**

 **Sebastian: I'd say! I get only a few lines?!**

 **Jackie: Bashie angry!**

 **Tracy: Question of the Chapter;**

 **-Did you guys like the Original Chapters, did you guys liked the characters and the OCs? Did you like the OC kids or Spin and Bob?**

 **-Did anyone catch the couples featured?**

 **-And does anyone want to give Sakura a hug? (looks over) she seems a bit mad.**

 **Sakura: I DO NOT NEED THAT JERK! *ripping some tables***

 **Jones: Make sure to fave, follow and PM your ideas.**

 **All: That's all for now. Make sure to leave a review. Bye! *waves***


	8. Chapter 8: Good Manners 101

**Chapter 8: Good Manners 101**

 **Purpledolpin05: Hello fanfiction readers worldwide! Here's a new chapter for you all!**

To Beautiful Supernova: Thanks for your review. And yep Sakura will get through the heartbreak eventually.

To TKDP: Thank you. But there will be much more Mighty Med/Lab Rats/random Disney XD characters running around as cameos. (looks over and sees Boji and Sakura making an Adam voodoo doll) Oh hey Boji! Johan is not a player, but he's more like Kaz, a flirt but less of a heartbreaker. But I hope you will like this update.

 **Purpledolpin05: okay, Tasha, do the disclaimer please!**

 **Tasha: Sure. Purpledolpin05 does not own Lab Rats 2012, Mighty Med, or anything else. She only owns her OCs. Have fun reading!**

* * *

 **After a good 4 hours of studying, it was time for the Villainous Five to have their Good Manners 101 lesson with the headmistress Tasha, Also known as, the Fairy Godmother.**

"Okay, question 1. When you see a baby crying. You…A, curse him? B, lock him in a tower. C, give it a bottle, or D, steal his milk bottle?" Tasha asked.

Bree and Skylar sat next to one another.

Chase, most unfortunately, sat between Sakura and Adam. It felt awkward enough for him to know that the two of them had feelings for the other. But no thanks to Adam who had a new girlfriend and Sakura is now so furious at Adam.

Bree raised a hand.

"Yes Bree?" Tasha asked.

"What's the second one?" Bree asked as Tasha sighed.

Skylar was focusing on sketching a picture of the wand.

"Skylar?" Tasha asked.

"C, give it a bottle." Skylar replied.

"You are on fire girl!" Chase commented.

"It's common sense duh." Skylar rolled her eyes.

"Okay next question." Tasha nodded. "Question 2, when you find a bottle of poison, what do you do? A, You gave it to a king. B, You painted it on an apple. C, Hand it to the authorities. Or D, you poison someone you have a grudge on."

The five teens raised their hands in excitement.

Chase stood up to raise his hand. Sakura and Adam pushed Chase's head and hands down.

"Pick me!" Adam shouted.

"No me!" Sakura shouted.

"Adam." Tasha pointed at the tallest boy.

"C, you hand it to the authorities." Adam said, crossing his arms, smiling in a smug-like way at Sakura.

"I would have D." Sakura grumbled, poking some sharp pencils on a doll that had Stacy's head taped on it.

"Is voodoo dolls your go-to?" Tasha asked, snatching the doll away.

"It's not real…" Sakura defended. "…yet."

After Tasha left, Sakura crossed her arms smirking a little.

"And as for the two of you kids, may I suggest you use your talents on the tourney team." Tasha told the boys.

"Tourney? What's that?" Sakura asked.

"It's our national game. You could check it out too." Tasha stated.

Sakura's eyes gleamed in excitement.

"Sounds fun to me." Adam smiled.

Meantime, Princess Stacy was at the castleteria eating when she clutched her stomach. Because either someone was secretly beating her up or she has food poisoning.

At that moment, an African-American boy came in.

"Mom, can you sign my progress paper report?" Leo asked.

"Sure, anything for my baby." Tasha smiled.

"Baby?" Bree looked amused.

"Mom, you're ruining my reputation!" Leo whined as he went off. "I have Tourney later and if I do not get there soon, coach will get mad!"

"Okay kids, class dismissed." Tasha said as the five teens went out. "And do remember to always chew before you swallow."

"She treats us like babies!" Skylar added.

"They do not call her Fairy God-MOTHER for a reason." Sakura added.

"Where are you going?" Bree asked.

"Tourney training, duh!" Sakura shrugged.

"It's for boys." Bree added.

"So? I'm a tomboy, it had the word Boy in it." Sakura added.

"You are so insane." Adam piped in.

"Thanks." Sakura smiled.

"Hey Leo, what's up with your hair? You look like Valentine's Day threw up on your head." Sakura asked.

Leo's hair was dyed pink and poofed up in an afro.

"Ugh! I had a bit of a disagreement with Serena at joust class. She broke my arm once in 6th grade, I blasted her twice with my dad's machine. And now she got me again!" Leo grumbled.

"You Janelle?" Bree asked her friend.

"Leo zapped Serena but missed and now, my hair is going to be straight for possibly 6 months!" Janelle grumbled, her hair is now straight to the waist.

"I think I can help you with that." Skylar offered, she took out her book an scanned until she found a spell.

" _Beware, for swear. Replace straight hair with curly hair."_ Skylar chanted as Janelle's hair went back to her curly old style.

"Do me next! PLEASE!" Leo begged.

" _Beware, for swear, replace pink afro with old hair."_ Skylar said as Leo's hair went back to its former hairstyle.

"Can you do my nose?" Leo asked. "I wanna look like Jaden Smith."

"Sorry, I can only do the hair, not all of your face. But your mom can, with her wand! I mean with one swish you can have whatever powers or features you want," Skylar suggested. "I mean, she used magic on Cinderella who is not even her kid! Don't your parents love you?"

"Of course they do! It's just you know, tough love." Leo sighed.

"But his parents don't use magic anymore! They believe in magic from actual books and not spell books." Janelle explained.

"What a bum!" Skylar rolled her eyes.

"Yeah." Leo sighed in disappointment.

"But you can convince them!" Skylar suggested. "Do like your face is melting and plead them. Like this:"

"Oh mom, I just don't understand why you can't give me bionics?" Skylar used puppy eyes.

"And hey, if your parents decided to take out the old wand, invite me."

"If I can convince mom and Big D, you are so in!" Leo nodded.

"Later Sky!" Janelle waved as she and Leo left.

 _'Phrase one of getting the wand complete!'_ Skylar smirked.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Okay, sorry for the short chapter, but I have the big test in a few days. Plus, it's nighttime where I live.**

 **Leo: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Janelle: Question of the Chapter- Which was your favorite moment? And do you guys want the Chemistry class or the Tourney trail next one?**

 **Both: That's all for now. Make sure to leave a review. Bye! *waves***


	9. Chapter 9: A Charming Chemistry Date

**Chapter 9: A Charming Chemistry Date**

 **Purpldolpin05: Hello fanfiction readers. Now this here is another new chapter, but what the heck! Let's get to the review responses.**

To TKDP: here you go. I hope you will like this chapter. And yes when the voodoo Stacy is done...there will be consequences for those who mess with Adura fans...(Be afraid Stacy).

To Sadielover1470: thank you so much. And yes I hope you will love this chapter.

 **Purpledolpin05** : **okay** **Sebastian** **do** **the** **disclaimer** **please**.

 **Sebastian: no problem. Purpledolpin05 does not own Lab Rats, Mighty Med, or Johan and Julie. She only owns her OCs and anything you do not recognize. Enjoy.**

* * *

Bree knocked the classroom door as the teacher noticed.

"Bree Vickers, please take your seat next to mister Krane." The teacher, Mister Captain Atomic nodded, pointing a vacant seat next to Sebastian.

A handsome guy with dirty blonde hair saw Bree. He is Ethan Charming, oldest son of King Charming and Queen Cinderella.

Prince Ethan gave Bree a wink as Bree sat behind him with Sebastian.

"Hey Bree." Sebastian nodded.

"What's up, Breezey?" Tracy waved over from the seat across Bree. She was sitting next to her classmate, Gus Hatter. Gus was secretly deciding if he should get a jabberwocky or a cheetah for his 17th birthday.

"What's with the nickname?" Bree asked.

"Oh! It's what little old Bob the son of Curly the Lost Boy calls you." Tracy shrugged. "He's so in love, it's somewhat creepy yet cute."

"Who is that guy in front of us? Is he a heir to a throne...any throne?" Bree asked dreamily.

"Prince Ethan Charming? Son of Prince Charming and Cinderella? Oh yeah. His two younger brothers, Clayton and Lucas study here too." Sebastian whispered back, his brown eyes were focused on Bree.

"He and Clayton ininherite the charms but only the youngest get brother Prince Lucas inherited their mom's kindness." Tracy piped in, sketching some pictures onto her notebook. "Don't get involved in him, he's a pain in the-"

"Language!" Sebastian eyed.

"He's a pain in the heart." Tracy rolled her eyes. "Just because I am a girl it does not mean I must ACT like one, Bashie!"

"Really?" Sebastian looked a bit fumed. "I thought we have the no child-like names policy!"

"Well he sure is charming..." Bree smiled dreamily.

"AHEM!" Mister Atomic cleared his throat.

"Miss Vickers, what is the average atom weight of a silver?" Mister Atomic asked.

"Average weight? It had weight, right? It is an atom after all." Bree shrugged as Ethan chuckled.

"Please go ahead and write down your answer." Mister Atomic handed Bree a chalk.

Bree snuck her magic compact mirror in her hands, whispered in a very mute voice.

 _"Mirror, mirror, in my hand, show me the answers on where I stand..."_

The mirror showed the answers of the atomic silver weight.

"Let me see..." Bree faked a cocky smirk as she write down the answers quickly.

 ** _(27.475 / 53.000) x 107 + (25.525 / 53.000) x 109 = 107.96_**

"Well it seems that I have underestimated you Miss Vickers." Mister Atomic blinked in shock. Most of the students, even Sebastian, couldn't figure out the answer so soon.

"That it is wrong to judge the daughter of a villain?" Bree asked in an innocent voice.

"Please go back to your seat, Miss Vickers." Mister Atomic sighed as Bree went back to her seat.

Ethan quickly passed Bree a note.

Bree opened her note anxiously.

 _ **Meet me at the bleachers at 3p.m. - Ethan**_

'Yes! I scored a really cute prince!' Bree grinned.

"What's with miss smiley mirror?" Johan asked, sitting behind a row after Gus and Tracy.

"She scored a date with Mr. Pain in the Neck." Tracy whispered back.

"Dang! Even I can't get girls that fast! Plus, he's asking me to beat him up, he broke my sister's heart! and...Wow, that's some juicy Gus-sip." Johan whispered back as the two snickered.

"Don't let Gus know, you know how talkative he is." Tracy added.

"About what?" Gus asked.

"About...the jabberwocky is better than a cheetah!" Johan switched the subject. "It's huge and stuff."

"I know right? But my father won't let me!" Gus nodded.

"Mr. Johan, Gus, and Miss Tracy, do I need to give you three a detention slip?" Mister Atomic asked.

"No sir!" "Nope!" Gus and Johan shook their heads.

"Please do not I have Creative Writing to turn in. And I really have to babysit the toddlers!" Tracy stammered before the three groaned at other peers snickering at them.

* * *

 **Much later, Prince Ethan Charming had snuck Bree out on a date.**

"Go Aurodon!" some cheerleaders were cheering. There's Princess Sabrina Fitzerbert, daughter of Rapunzel and Eugene Fitzerbert. Princess Oana Gregory[Lab Rats' Stephanie], daughter of Arista (one of Ariel's sisters). The two daughters of Sleeping Beauty, Princess Stacy and Stephanie.

"So," Prince Ethan began. "Is everyone at home as pretty as you are?"

"I like to think I'm the fairest of them all." Bree blushed.

"How many rooms do you have at your castle?" Bree asked curiously.

"So many we've lost count!" Prince Ethan replied.

Bree tried to lean in to kiss Prince Ethan before the prince switched subjects.

"You really nailed that Chemistry problem. You are going to have all the nerds in love with you." Prince Ethan stated.

"No, I'm not that smart. Really." Bree denied. "I prefer sewing and cooking than studies, like your mom Cinderella but without the rags."

"You're joking." Prince Ethan teased.

"No." Bree took out her magic compact mirror. "I have this mirror, it gives me answers."

"May I borrow it?" the prince snatched the mirror before asking. "Where's my phone?"

"It does not work that way." Bree corrected.

"No biggie, I'll just ask my parents to buy me a new one." Prince Ethan shrugged.

"King Charming." Bree smiled.

"Yup. I don't know if you had seen my brother, Clayton, bragged but we're loaded." Prince Ethan nodded.

"And Queen Cinderella?" Bree smiled wider as Ethan nodded, he was starting to be a bit weirded out by Bree.

"I've heard Fairy Godmother's wand is kept in the museum? Is it always there?" Bree asked.

"I'm not so sure, but right now I just feel so upset!" Prince Ethan sighed. "Unless..."

"Unless what?" Bree asked, eager to help.

"Unless you help me finish my homework, then maybe we can hang out later." Prince Ethan gave Bree a bag loaded with books.

"Sure." Bree nodded, before her eyes widen in shock at the weight of the bag.

"Great, I'll see you soon, my little coefficient." Prince Ethan winked as he left.

Bree sighed dreamily.

"What wand are you speaking of?" A voice popped out as Bree saw Sebastian slipping under the bleachers.

"Are you spying on me?" Bree asked.

"Technically, yes." Sebastian nodded. "I too have an admiration of magic. They are going to bring out the wand at Prince Oliver's coronation."

"Are you saying they used the wand at the coronation?" Bree asked again.

"Yup!" Sebastian nodded before blushing. "Maybe you and I can sit next to each other and talk about chemistry?"

"Maybe." Bree winked at Sebastian before leaving.

Sebastian sighed as he stared at Bree leaving.

"You call that 'flirt'?" Jones asked.

"YOU SCARED ME!" Sebastian yelled. "How long have you been there?"

"Don't you know? this is where I go during gym!" Jones compliant.

"As if you can go better." Tracy smirked, she turned over waving.

"You never flirted with a guy." Sebastian and Jones pointed out.

"Duh! Guys are a bunch of heart-breaking pain in the neck!" Tracy added, flipping a page. "They say they love you for a minute then dumps you the next... Ethan dumped Princess Julie last week after she confessed her love to him! That guy is a no-good Casanova who will get a truckload of seaweed in his head."

"So THAT'S why Johan had Adam and Sakura readied a bunch of seaweed!" Sebastian remembered.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Well this is all for now, I'm so glad the first week of exam is over, (2 weeks to go...)**

 **Tracy: Wow Sebby, you LACK flirting skills.**

 **Sebastian: As if you can do better! Try to flirt with a guy.**

 **Tracy: Okay. *plays dating sims***

 **Jones: (rolling his eyes) Question of the chapter- Did anyone catch the teachers or students mentioned? [Hint: Did anyone saw Lucas from GMW?]**

 **Sebastian: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Tracy: And the next chapter will be Tourney Tryouts.**

 **All three: That's all for now. please leave a review and tell us what you think. Bye! *waves***


	10. Chapter 10: Tourney Tryouts

**Chapter 10: Tourney Tryouts**

 **Purpledolpin05: Hello fellow fanfiction readers, here's the newest chapter of the story, now before we read the story, let's do the shout-outs! [I posted chapter 9 and 10 within 2 hours, woah!]**

To TKDP: Yeah thanks I am glad you liked it. there are more people being nice to the villains and yeah I'm glad you noticed Lucas [Charming]. Poor old Bree… Love is blind sometimes… and thanks for liking the chapter. I hope you will like this one.

 **Purpledolpin05: Kaz, do the disclaimer please.**

 **Kaz: Purpledolpin05 does not own anything but her OCs and anything else you do not recognize.**

* * *

 **After Headmistress Tasha suggested the boys to try out for the Tourney team, Sakura just had to sneak in.**

"ALRIGHT TWINKLETOES, FALL IN!" The coach yelled as he blew his whistle.

Sakura accompanied Chase and Adam. She was wearing her regular turtleneck shirt, some loose jeans and her cap.

"Names?" The coach asked, clicking his pen to record the new names.

"Adam Davenport." Adam spoke first.

"Your dad's Douglas? He and I were cellmates at juvie!" the coach smirked with pride.

"Chase Perry." Chase added.

"Enough jokes, kid, what's your name?" the coach asked.

"Chase Perry." Chase corrected.

"You have a sad, sad name young man. You look more like Douglas." The coach said, before noticing Sakura. "And you are?"

"I'm Sakura Snowflower, daughter of Hama. I'm here to try out for the tourney team" Sakura pointed at herself before spitting into a helmet.

"What are you? Raised by a villain?!" Leo asked, looking horrified. "That's my helmet!"

"Duh." Sakura shrugged at Leo.

"What are you doing here lassie? The Tourney's no battle-zone for a girl." The coach shook his head before looking at Sakura.

"I'm sorry but you cannot join. Girls aren't allowed to join!" One of the Charming brothers, Prince Clayton, sneered.

"Really? You won't let me in? because I'm a girl, a weak, pathetic prissy girl?" Sakura asked in a demanding way, gripping Clayton's collar.

"I know I'm supposed to help Clayton but I'll just say you go girl!" Kaz and Leo clapped their hands.

"She's in." The coach nodded, smiling at the cat girl.

"But coach! It's policy that a girl must not join in!" Prince Ethan stated.

"Rules are meant to be broken sometimes, it's how Janelle's mom turned her granma into a bear; and how Chine lives to see its day after Mulan won." The coach glared. "Anyone of you object, I shall have you in detention for the rest of the semester."

"Way to go coach!" Kaz cheered. "C'mon, let's get you guys into the suits."

' _It can't be you…It's been 14 years...'_ the coach thought as he looked at Sakura.

 **After a while, Adam, Sakura and Chase were dressed in the sports suit.**

"What happened to you?" Prince Oliver asked.

"Free wallets, the girls thought I was a guy trying to sneak in ad threw this wallet at me. Score!" Sakura smirked, waving her loot at Adam.

"No fair!" Adam whined.

Sakura clutched her stomach, her eyebrows arched slightly.

' _No way, please not at a time like this!'_ Sakura gulped as she felt pain growing in her stomach.

"Sakura, Adam, Oliver, you three are on attack; Leo, Kaz, and Chase are on defense." The coach pointed. "Johan, you're the shooter.

"Okay coach!" Johan nodded.

"Spikey, put on your helmet and get off the kill zone!" The coach yelled.

"Kill zone?" Chase wondered as he placed his helmet onto his head.

The coach blew the whistle as Johan launched a ball.

Adam caught the ball and tackled Clayton who was in front of him.

"Catch!" Adam shouted as he passed the ball to Sakura.

"I'm not a dog!" Sakura yelled as she tackled Prince Ethan before catching the ball. "I'm just half cat!"

"Ooh! Right in the crouch!" Spin and Bob mumbled as the oldest Charming brother winced in pain.

"I bet her 10 bucks to do that!" Johan whispered as the little kids howled in laughter.

"Dog?! Where?!" Chase yelped.

Sakura passed the ball to Prince Oliver who ran up to the goalie and there goes the winning shot. [I'm REALLY bad at describing sports/fights]

"Well they sure have been the fastest teammates we have since Prince Ethan and his brothers, Clayton and Lucas." The assistant coach, the Great Defender, said in impressment.

"Hell yes!" Sakura cheered as she hugged Adam.

"Not so bad for rookies, you two." The coach laughed, before looking at Chase. "But your friend might not make it to the team."

"You have to, he's just a bit slow at understanding." Sakura said.

"I'm the smartest man in the world." Chase corrected.

"Not in sports world." Adam piped in.

"Don't worry, I'll give you another chance Hazelboy." The coach nodded, before pointing at Kaz and Leo. "Those two will train you to be a great defender. And not offending you, assistant Great Defender."

"None taken," the Great Defender frowned a little.

"Class dismissed for today!" the coach yelled.

"Nice going, chump!" Adam smiled at Sakura.

"No biggie, AD-zilla!" Sakura teased.

Princess Stacy ran over to hug Adam

"You did wonderful! You were so big and strong and manly, Adikins!" Stacy smiled as she gave Sakura a dirty look.

"And you ladies look like _ **you just climbed out from a dumpster**_." Adam smiled back.

The cheerleaders and Stacy were offended.

"I'll head back to the dorms now" Sakura told Chase.

"Kura, can you pass me my bottle?" Adam asked.

"Fine!" Sakura sighed as she tossed the bottle of water at Adam.

"You were so big and strong and manly, Adikins." Sakura mocked in a high-pitched sound before grumbling. "As if those ladies know how we talk back at home!"

Sakura ignored the couple and walked back to the bleachers. She checked her pants, she was wearing black instead of the team's signature blue and yellow pants.

The pain was growing more unbearable. Sakura clutched her stomach harder.

She felt dizzy and the world turned pitch black as she fainted.

"COACH! THE NEW GIRL FAINTED!" Leo shouted, catching everyone's attention.

"Bring her to my wife!" the coach shouted, carrying Sakura in bridal form.

"Don't you mean the head nurse?" Kaz asked.

"She's my wife and not yours!" the coach glared as he ran towards the nurses' room.

Adam quickly let go of Princess Stacy and ran after the coach.

"Where are you going?!" Princess Stacy asked. "I thought we are going to the mall!"

"I need to see how my friend is doing." Adam replied as he ran after the coach.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Wow two chapters within an hour. Nice! So the next chapter will be an original chapter.**

 **Kaz: Question of the chapter- Did anyone noticed Clayton [Harrington/Charming]? Who do you think the coach is? And what do you think might happen next?**

 **Leo: Don't forget to fave, follow, review and PM your ideas.**

 **Both: That's all for now. Make sure to leave a review. Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11: A Healer's Wounds

**Chapter 11: A Healer's Wounds**

 **Purpledolpin05: I'm back with a new chapter! This one will have a page-ripping plot twist. Now moving on to the shout-outs!**

To Beautiful Supernova: Yep Bree will eventually… and thanks for liking the cameos.

To T917MA: You're welcome, I hope you will like this one.

To TKDP: Chase will get into the team eventually…And true that, Adam needs to work on Princess Flirting 101, and hey, we'll learn about what happened next.

 **A/N: There will be 2 OCs [not mine] that will guest star/make a cameo, you can guess who!**

 **Purpledolpin05: Alright, let's see who's doing the disclaimer? Hhm…I choose Sakura.**

 **Sakura: Alright! Purpledolpin05 here does not own Mighty Med, Lab Rats 2012, Johan, Julie? She just owns her OCs, enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Head Nurse was sitting in her office, also known as, the Nurse's Room. She just finished helping Prince Kavan Bjordman (son of Princess Anna and Kristoff) getting a sticky thorn-like ball removed from his nose, no thanks to his friend, Owen Notre-Dame, son of Quasimodo and Madelline (from Hunchback of Notre Dame 2)**

"Alright, please make sure to stop getting your nose smashed into something, that's the fifteenth time this month, Kavan!" the Head Nurse sighed smiling.

"It's not my fault to inherit my father's big nose." Kavan grumbled, glaring at Owen.

"I said I was sorry!" Owen mumbled. "You were ruining my latest artwork, I'm making a huge bell out of thorn balls! I'll call it…'A Bell Of Thorns'! It represents the hardship my father had when he was locked up in a tower!"

"So is my cousin Sabrina! Her mom was locked in a tower for 18 years!" Kavan added as the two friends left. "And the worst part of family reunion is that she is acrophobic!"

"Finally! A good afternoon tea break!" The head nurse sighed as she prepared her kettle to make some green tea for her husband, the Coach.

"Honey!" her husband, the Tourney Coach, ran inside carrying a young girl in his arms.

"What's wrong dear?" the Head Nurse asked.

"This lassie is our new team rookie, but she's fainted." The Coach said, before a hint of loving gaze fell onto Sakura.

The Head Nurse gasped in shock before she checked Sakura.

"Let me see, please leave now." The wife understood, as she saw Adam outside the office.

"Ahem!" the Head Nurse looked at Adam. "And you are?"

"I'm Adam, Sakura's friend." Adam nodded, blushing a little in embarrassment. "Can I stay for a while?"

"Sure." The Head Nurse nodded.

"So, are you her boyfriend or something?" the Coach demanded .

"I'm just a friend, and I already have a girlfriend!" Adam denied.

"I've heard that one before! And…Good, because your head stays on…for now." The Coach cracked his knuckles.

"Her temperature's okay, but almost having slight fever." The Head Nurse checked the thermometer, she rolled Sakura's sleeves but stopped and let out a shock gasp.

There were bruises and cuts on Sakura's arms. Some looked a bit blue and reddish.

"Sakura…" Adam arched his eyebrows in worry.

"I'll have to change her cloths to give her a full checkup." The Head Nurse said. "Boys, all out please. Assistant Nurse Boji? Please help me change this young cat girl's clothes?"

The assistant nurse nodded as she helped the Head Nurse to change Sakura's clothes. Assistant Nurse Boji is not a human but a white wolf with blue eyes.

"AH!" Adam yelped as he bumped into someone.

"What? Never seen a wolf before?!" another brown wolf with golden eyes barked.

"Defense Guard Fang and your mate, Boji, you two might need to... be more friendly looking?" The Coach asked. "You might scare people. I already had a few letters about new students running into wrong classes."

"Sorry Coach." Defense Security Guard, Fang and Assistant Nurse Boji nodded before Fang received a call. "Ugh! It's from Benny from the Paramedics unit. Gus Hatter got his head stuck in a trombone while juggling bags of meat walking into a room of cheetahs."

"Yikes!" Everyone mumbled..

After a while, the Head Nurse and Assistant Nurse Boji let the Coach and Adam in.

Sakura was lying on a bed, dressed in hospital attire. Her limbs were covered in wounds.

"She has shown some…puberty changes and has a lot of wounds on her body." The Head Nurse replied. "She seems to have been…abused for many times. Adam, since you were from the Isle, did you know about any of this?"

"Nope! This is why she never wears anything exposing!" Adam shook his head.

"I'll attend her wounds." The Head Nurse said as she manipulated some water to heal Sakura. The wounds started to fade slowly.

"That's amazing." Adam gushed.

"It's just a little trick I've learnt." The Head Nurse nodded.

Sakura's eyes fluttered slowly as she woke up, noticing the Head Nurse healing her.

"Ah! Where am I?!" Sakura asked.

"Hi, I'm the Head Nurse. Your coach/my husband brought you here with your friend." The Head Nurse replied. "Now, sweetie, why do you have scars and bruises all over your body?"

"It's…nothing." She lied.

"You're lying." The Head Nurse said sternly. "Tell me the truth, no one will hear about this."

"I'm Sakura, daughter of Hama the Bloodbender. Once in every month, she takes me up to the edge of the Isle close to the sea. She'd teach me many wonderful techniques, but she tried to teach me bloodbending and I never learnt it…" Sakura mumbled as her eyes watered a bit.

"I was never able to learn, so…she would beat me up until she's satisfied. She sometimes whip my arms, but she is still capable of bloodbending. She bloodbended me once a month." Sakura started to cry.

'No wonder why…' Adam thought.

"It's okay, sweetie, you're here now." The Head Nurse hugged Sakura before kissing Sakura's forehead and wiped her tears away.

Adam noticed the Coach was crying a bit, he looked furious but sad too…

"Wow, you are good at healing!" Sakura nodded. "My mother only taught me how to attack and defense!"

"Then I am glad to take you as my student." The Head Nurse laughed a little before tickling Sakura's cat ears.

"You are so nice." Sakura smiled. "I wish my mother was nice to me…"

"She already is…" the Head Nurse sighed.

"Huh?" Sakura looked up.

"I mean, she loves you in her own ways." The Head Nurse stuttered.

"Can I hug you for while?" the Coach and his wife asked.

Sakura nodded, curious of why. "My mom never hugged me…"

The Head Nurse and the Coach hugged Sakura tightly.

"Can't breathe!" Sakura coughed.

"I'm sorry…you remind me of our only daughter." The coach said. "But she went missing 14 years ago. She should be your age…"

"Too bad! I wish I've met her…" Sakura mumbled, "Hey! I just noticed something! You two have cat ears and cat tails just like me! And you both have my last name too!"

"Yes, what a coincidence." The Coach smiled. "There are many people who share the same last name but aren't really related!"

"I'll be off to my dorms now." Sakura waved at the husband and wife. "BYE!"

* * *

"Hey AD, you didn't saw my…scars right?" Sakura asked Adam.

"Yup! I am so sorry I didn't know how harsh your mom was to you." Adam looked at her.

"Don't be!" Sakura shook her head. "It's meant to be."

Just then, Adam and Sakura saw Gus cycling on a unicycle, his head was stuck on a trombone and he was singing.

"WHEN IT'S MEANT TO BE, THE STARS SEEM TO GLISTEN! MEANT TO BE, TO FORGET YOUR OWN NAME!" Gus sang on the top of his lungs.

"What in the name of Voldemort?" Sakura and Adam frowned.

"Hey, you could have went to your date with your girlfriend! Why did you ditch her?" Sakura asked.

"I wanted to, but she's not as important as you." Adam smiled as he hid a blush.

"Oh." Sakura blinked as she blushed too.

"CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT!" Gus sang again.

"OH SHUT IT!" Adam and Sakura growled.

"And it's noon Gus!" Adam added.

* * *

 **Back in the office…**

"I can feel her scent, it's just the same as yours." Boji glanced at the Head Nurse and the Coach. Boji was eating her share of lunch, which was a plate of raw steak.

"Yup! The three of your scent matched." Fang nodded, eating some roast beef.

"Do you two remember that one time we mentioned we have a daughter?" the Coach asked as the two wolves nodded.

"Since you two are here, not a word to anyone." The Head Nurse warned as she shut the doors and the windows, checking if the coast is clear.

"Years ago, my husband and I had a daughter…but one night, the barrier on the Isle broke, one villain kidnapped our child because our daughter was born with abnormal powers to manipulate both water and earth, which was very, very rare." The Head Nurse told them, as her husband held his wife's hand. "Only an avatar can manipulate four elements but our child was one of a kind."

"I'm very sure you already guessed who our kid is." The Coach added.

"It's that kitten." Fang and Boji nodded.

"And it wasn't just any kidnapper, it was Hama, my grand-aunt." The Head Nurse nodded. "When King Horace declared Hades to reanimate the dead villains, Hama somehow was brought back to life in her youthful look."

"No wonder why I always find you two look a bit similar." Fang nodded.

Boji growled lowly. "I cannot believe that she would abuse her great grand-niece!"

"You know she'll have to learn the truth sooner or later." Fang pointed out.

"She will… right, Lily?" the coach looked at his wife.

"Right, Harushi." Lily nodded, opening a locket with a picture of her husband, herself and a baby. "It's good to see you again, _Sakura_ …"

* * *

 **Purpleddolpin05: Bam what? [Liv and Maddie reference] Didn't see that coming did you?!**

 **Kavan: Oh and did you guessed whose OCs it was? TKDP's OCs, Boji and Fang! [A/N: Hoped I didn't gave you a heart attack, TKDP…]**

 **Owen: Question of the chapter- Did anyone expected the plot twist? What were your opinions of Sakura's past? And did anyone had a favorite part?**

 **Kaz: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Leo: Gus! THAT IS NOT THE CHEETAH'S DENT! THAT'S THE BOTTOMLESS PIT!**

 **Kaz: why do we even have one?!**

 **Leo: It was Gus's idea to go back to Wonderland! Not mine!**

 **All: That's all for today, please make sure to leave a review. Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12: Chase Conquers Canine-Phobia

**Chapter 12: Chase Conquers Canine-Phobia**

 **Purpledolpin05: Hello fellow fanfiction readers, here's another chapter for this story, now let's go to shout-outs to the reviewers! This chapter is sort of like a side chapter of chapter 11, after the coach and Adam took Sakura to the Nurse's Office**

To T917MA: I'm glad you liked the chapter, and yeah we finally got to see a soft part of Sakura (*cough*because she's normally seen as a tough kid *cough*)

To Sadielover1470: Mind blown right? Yeah, Sakura had a rough past. Glad you liked Gus interrupting the Adura moment. [Adura is the ship name of Adam x Sakura]

To TKDP: Glad you two liked your cameos, Boji and Fang. I'm glad you liked the scene where Sakura interacts with her birth parents, trust me, there will be more mysteries ahead… Some things that are bad deserves to be extinct. [Spider Island reference]. Hama was already dead though but reanimated back to life… I hope you will like this chapter.

To Guest: Well…as much as I am starting to like Broliver, but I'm afraid it's not happening, but who knows if it might or might not happen?

 **A/N: Chase is not allergic to Otis, so...moving on!**

 **Purpledolpin05: Alright, done with the shout outs, Otis, do the disclaimer!**

 **Otis: barking [I'M A DOG!]**

 **Purpledolpin05: Oops! *places an animal translator* okay, go.**

 **Otis: (Dog language) Purpledolpin05 does not own anything but her OCs, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chase Perry groaned a little as he dragged himself halfway to the middle of the school field. The sun was scorching hot, and sports was never his strong suits. About six of his peers agreed to help Chase out at running.**

"Okay Chase, the concept of being a good Tourney Defender is to always run faster than the opponent." Kaz Radcliffe, son of Rodger and Anita Radcliffe, explained.

"Are you ready for the training, dude?" Leo Dooley-Davenport, son of Donald Davenport (who plays Merlin's nephew) and Tasha Dooley (Fairy Godmother), asked Chase.

"Okay! I'm ready!" Chase nodded, in a shaky and insecure tone.

"But first!" Kaz stopped, as he took out a plate of two types of meat. "Turkey or roasted beef?"

"Seriously?!" Chase groaned.

"Yeah! Chase has a point, Kaz!" Leo scolded, before breaking into a grin. "OBVIOUSLY roasted beef!"

"Don't mind them, they are always like this." Jones Li, youngest son of Fa Mulan and Li Shang, assured.

"Ooh! Turkey for me please!" Johan, son of Aladdin and Princess Jasmine, raised his hands.

"We are surrounded by those. It happens!" Julie, sister of Johan, rolled her eyes.

"I think this meat could use for mayo!" Kaz said as he munched a sandwich.

"GUYS! FOCUS!" Tracy yelled.

"Not the shrinking violet anymore eh, older sis?" Jones smirked.

"Ok!" Leo nodded. "You're right…This sandwich DOES taste better with mayo!"

"On the count of three, you guys will race Chase to improve his running skills." Johan said, pointing at Jones, Tracy and Chase.

"Why me?!" Tracy groaned. "I should have just stayed in my room typing fanfictions!"

"Get going!" Julie and Johan ushered.

Right when Julie blew the whistle, and let's just be honest, Kaz and Leo are debating about how to cook better BBQ meat, the three kids saw a dog heading their way.

"A DOG!" Chase yelped as he ran pass the line and towards the forest.

"Close your eyes and feel the colours of the wind…Om…" Lexi and Tank, daughter and son of Pocahantas, were meditating when Chase ran pass them and climbed up a tree.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?! FIRST OWEN, THEN KAVAN, NOW YOU?!" Lexi and her brother, Tank shouted.

"What's wrong, Chase?" Kaz asked, holding the dog.

"Get that creature away from me! This is a dangerous, killer, rabbit-packed animal!" Chase yelped, pointing at the dog.

"And who told you that nonsense?" Julie asked.

"My mother, Theresa Perry, she's an expert on animals." Chase replied.

"This is Otis, he's the grandson of Lady and The Tramp, the school mascot." Kaz explained.

"He doesn't look scary…" Chase thought as he went down from the tree.

"Wanna hold him?" Leo offered as Kaz handed over Otis.

Chase started to rub Otis' belly softly before smiling.

"Who's a good boy? You are." Chase cooed.

"Yeah, we really need to find him a girlfriend." Tracy commented.

"Good news, Chase, you just conquered your fear of dogs!" Jones nodded.

"You don't really handled animals much do you?" Johan asked.

"Let's just say, things are very different where I came from." Chase looked away, sadness filled his eyes.

"Well, I'm sure next time we have Tourney tryouts, which is on Monday after school, you can try out again." Kaz assured.

"Now, let's call it a day." Leo nodded.

"You can keep Otis, if you liked. He seems just fine with you." Tracy added, smiling. "Otis and Hazelnut!"

"Hazelnut?" Chase frowned. "Can I get a better nickname?"

"Chasey-kins?" Julie asked.

"No." Chase groaned as he carried Otis back to his dorms. "See you later."

"Chase is sad," Johan mumbled.

"Chase is mad." Julie added.

"Chase needs a little cheer to make him glad!" Tracy giggled.

"Shall we disturb that Hazelnut?" Jones asked his peers.

"How could we not?" Leo and Kaz nodded as the six teens continued to disturb Chase.

"Why are they always so loud?!" Lexi groaned. "C'mon Tank, let's find somewhere else to meditate!"

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Okay, that is all for today… Just to let you know, Chase, Julie, Johan are not allergic to dogs in this story. [Johan and Julie are afraid and allergic to dogs in the original universe]**

 **Kaz: I hoped you have liked this chapter.**

 **Leo: Question of the chapter- Did anyone spot the two cameos of the chapter? And did you guys recognized a few familiar lines from the TV shows? [Mighty Med/Lab Rats] Can anyone list the 2 episodes' line used.**

 **Jones: make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Tracy: Yep! Every review counts.**

 **All: That sis all for now. Please leave a review below and tell us what you think. Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13: Befriending New, Skype Old

**Chapter 13: Befriending New, Skype Old**

 **Purpledolpin05: Hello Fanfiction, here is another chapter of 'Disney Descendants', this chapter will be half based on the Hairstyling Lonnie scene and the other half is my original plot mashed up. Now let's do the shout-outs!**

To T917MA: Thanks, and yep, dogs are pretty cute!

To BeautifulSpernova: Yep! More cameos will pop up every now and then. Oops, I forgot that Tank only grunts and Lexi talks…

To TKDP: Chase did a good job. I'm glad you noticed the old episode lines. Honestly, I have no idea why I placed Tank with Lexi, probably because I see them as a combo pack.

 **Purpledolpin05: Janelle, do the disclaimer!**

 **Janelle: Okay! Purpledolpin05 does not own anything but her OCs and anything else you do not recognize.**

* * *

Right after Chase returned to his dorms with his new pet, Otis. He noticed Bree was sewing, Skylar was reading. But where are Adam and Sakura?

"AD, I know that I'm just having my puberty going on, stop treating me like I'm a dying corpse!" Sakura growled at Adam who wanted to take her temperature.

"But the Head Nurse told me that you might get fever." Adam pouted a little.

"Well…I'm not sick." Sakura mumbled.

"Lovesick maybe?" Chase joked.

"Hey Chase. Who's the little dog?" Bree asked.

"Otis," Chase replied as the dog hopped out of his arms and ran around the girls' room.

They all heard a knock on the dorm's doors.

"Chase, Chase, he's our man; running his little toes like no one can!" Johan, Julie, Leo, Kaz, Tracy and Jones chanted outside. But the boys, except Leo, had carried Chase into the boy's dorm.

"That was by far the WEIRDEST thing that has ever happened!" Adam stated.

"Agreed!" everyone nodded.

After a while, Leo started to rant about his parents not giving him any new bionic abilities. [Imagine in this AU Leo has a Bionic chip but has only Super Strength, Energy Transference, and Pyrokinesis]

"I did what you asked, Skylar, but Big D and mom won't even budge! Can you believe them?! Now I will never get the upper hand over Spin or Serena!" Leo ranted.

"I get it, you got defeated by a 5th grader and a girl whose parents were frogs at one point!" Janelle rolled her eyes. "But honey, I think you are wonderful the way you are."

"Spin gave me a wedgie earlier." Leo stated.

"Now I think you need the upper hand at the upgrade!" Adam laughed.

"I think some things are better the way they are, like staying normal; or not dating." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"and how would you know?" Bree asked. "You've never had one!"

"Not interested." Skylar yawned.

"Even if I was, that guy should have been taken." Sakura added, as she secretly glanced at Adam.

"Oh no…I forgot to do (Ethan's) homework!" Bree gasped as she grabbed a bag pack filled with homework and started doing.

"See that? This is an excellent demonstration of desperation." Skylar stated in a sarcastic voice. "Learn it."

"Excuse me, may I come in?" a shy blonde girl asked.

"Come in!" Bree waved.

"This is Princess Sabrina Fiztelbert, daughter of Rapunzel." Janelle added, coming inside the room with Spark. "And her cousin, Spark, daughter of Queen Elsa."

"Hi." Spark waved.

"Hello cutie!" Adam tried to flirt with Spark.

Spark electrocuted Adam at first sight.

"Way to go, Princess, I like her!" Sakura laughed.

"A lil' help?" Adam grumbled.

"So, I was kind of wondering if you could do my hair, like how you did to Janelle and Leo's hair." Another girl came into the room, she is Sabrina, daughter of Rapunzel.

"And why would Sky do that?" Sakura asked.

"Because I'm gonna pay?" Sabrina took out a pouch of coins.

"Done!" Bree snatched the pouch. "I'm needing that money for sewing materials!"

"Let me see, maybe you can remove the bangs and make them into layers…" Bree suggested.

"No, I actually wanted my hairdo to look pretty." Sabrina smiled.

"Okay." Skylar sat up as she opened her spell book.

" _Beware, for swear, replace old with pretty hair."_ Skylar chanted as Sabrina's hair grew longer and much prettier.

"I look amazing!" Sabrina gushed.

"My turn, I want my hairstyle to look really cool and a bit shorter." Spark asked as Skylar agreed to give her a hairdo make over.

"You two look so pretty!" Julie smiled.

"Not yet." Spark went up to the mirror as she ripped a part of her dress, as a satisfying smile appeared on her face. "Now I'm cool!"

Sabrina ripped a part of her dress until she started to stress out of what she had done.

"Oh my gosh, what did I just do?!" Sabrina panicked as the girls giggled.

"Do you guys want some hairdos too?" Bree asked Julie and Tracy.

"Nope!" Julie shook her head.

"I'll pass." Tracy smiled. "Okay, I'll just leave for the dorms now, it's Kitchen duty today with Mrs. Potts."

"I do not like baking though…" Janelle sighed a little as the girls dragged the others back.

* * *

After a while, Chase came over with his laptop. Otis had been taken away by Leo to give it a trip to the vet.

"Guys, I have some news," Chase grinned.

"You finally got a better nickname, Mr. Hazelnut?" Sakura teased.

"No," Chase frowned. "I just hacked into the Isle of the Lost and managed to get access to Skype with our old buddies. But it'll only be for few minutes!"

The Villainous Five gathered around the laptop.

The screen showed their old friends, Alan the son of Ursala, Jordan Hook daughter of Captain Hook, Caitlin Baker child of Anastasia and the Baker, Kerry daughter of Drizella, and Marcus son of Hades.

"Hey guys!" The friends from the Isle waved.

"Your room looks so pink and fluffy, I hate it!" Jordan Hook commented.

"Wow, it's been a week!" Marcus added, "Did you guys liked the school?"

"Meh!" Adam shrugged. "It's fine I guess…and I scored a hot girlfriend!"

"WHAT?!" Alan protested. "NO fair!"

"So, how's our friends back home?" Sakura asked. "Like Maya Hearts, daughter of Queen of Hearts; or Troy son of Prince Hans; Expirion and Trent the sons of MegaHertz (who plays Gaston)?"

"They're okay, but it's pretty much bored without you guys." Caitlin shrugged.

"Check out the pictures of our new friends here." Bree sent some photos over.

"Who's this girl?" Marcus pointed at one photo of Julie.

"Julie, daughter of Aladdin and Princess Jasmine." Skylar stated.

"She's kinda cute." Marcus mumbled.

"I think someone just had a crush!" Sakura and Adam hummed.

"Oh shut up!" Marcus yelled.

"Uh-oh! The curfew time is almost here, and that means the access will be switched off. Sorry, guys. It's fine talking to you but bye!" Chase gulped.

"And Marcus, you still owed me one buck and twenty cents!" Sakura yelled as the screen went black.

"I wish they studied here…" Chase mumbled before smiling. "It was nice to have good memories back home."

"Like the time we had a band!" Skylar nodded.

"or the time we had a Riot Club!" Sakura giggled.

"Maybe we can make another band here in Aurodon?" Adam suggested. "I play drums, Chase and Sakura are good at guitars, Bree and Skylar can sing. Why not?"

The five friends shared a smirk.

"Definitely!" the four other friends laughed.

"G'night guys!" Sakura waved over.

"Good night girls!" the boys yawned.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: That's all for today, sorry for the short chapter. My exams are tomorrow…**

 **Spark: make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Sabrina: Question of the chapter- Did anyone noticed some mentioned cameos? [Maya Hearts, Expirion, Trent, Troy] And which was your favorite part?**

 **Both: That's all for now. Make sure to leave a review and tell us what you think. bye! *waves***


	14. Chapter 14: Nightmares and Flashbacks

**Chapter 14: Nightmares and Flashbacks**

 **Purpledolpin05: Greetings to the readers! Here's a new chapter and an original one too… This will sort of a continuation after chapter 11. So…moving on, shout out times!**

To TKDP: Thanks, I just had to add Spark electrocuting Adam in for a joke. And yeah, Maya Hart was seemingly close to Queen of Hearts. But this is an AU, Skylar can be a great singing. She's just tone-deaf so far. [Skylar glares over at the authoress] Sorry Skylar!

To Guest: Thanks, I'll try to update my other stories soon. I'm on slight hiatus due to exams

 **A/N: This chapter will contain some Adura fluff! [Sorry Adura is my OTP] and some of missing memories of Sakura.**

 **Purpledolpin05: Alright, Adam, do the disclaimer!**

 **Adam: Sure! Purpledolpin05 does not own Lab Rats 2012, Mighty Med, or the song 'Once Upon A December'. She just owns her OCs, enjoy!**

* * *

 **[Sakura's P.O.V.]**

I fluttered my eyes softly.

It was warm and cozy…

I noticed myself in an unusual room. It looked very familiar yet strange…

Furniture made of wood, it was large, spacious; unlike the homes we have back on the isle! Evening sunlight shone through the window panes, the sky was a beautiful purple mixed with orange lights with clouds.

Odd! Why am I so short? I can't reach the tables or chairs!

I heard a soothing piano sound playing.

I went to the closest room and saw a lady and a man; whom I assumed husband and wife, singing.

The lady was playing the black piano and the husband was singing along. For strange reasons, I remember the song.

I crawled closer and secretly to the couple. I can't see their faces, which was a bit of a shame!

" _Dancing bears, painted wings, things I almost remember,"_ The wife sang.

" _and a song someone sings, once upon a December,"_ The husband continued.

" _Someone holds me safe and warm"_

" _Horses pranced through a silver storm"_

" _Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory…"_

Wow, they were both amazing singers! I was astonished but closed my eyes to listen carefully.

"Sakura! Are you hiding under the table?" the husband asked, trying to find me. "Daddy's going to find you~"

I giggled as I hid under the table.

"Got you!" the man spotted me and lifted me into the air.

"There's my little girl!" the woman smiled, kissing my forehead.

Who are these people? Why are they calling me their daughter? A million thoughts in my head, but I don't know the answers.

"Good night, my little kitten." The woman tucked me into bed and gave me a peck on the cheek.

I've never felt so relaxed and comfortable. Nothing could get better… right?

After a while, I slept soundly but suddenly I felt a pitch black as if I was placed into a sack.

I can't see whoever had kidnapped me, but there was a small hole in the sack.

I saw the silhouette of the house growing further and further.

Of course, what can I do? I'm just a year old toddler! I let out a loud cry.

"Momma! Dada!" hot tears fell from my cheeks.

"Shut up, you child!" the kidnapper barked.

"Mommy! Daddy!" I cried louder. For the first time ever, I felt so helpless and scared.

Soon, I felt as of the kidnapper had taken me across the ocean and onto an island.

"Where were you?!" I saw a younger version of Perry [damn, she used to be so skinny and pretty] demanding.

"Let's just say I was…picking up something from the mainland." The kidnapper smirked, revealing the sack. I had a good look of the face. A youthful middle-aged woman with black hair and blue eyes, a very familiar face.

I do not believe it! the kidnapper was my mother who raised me for the past 14 years, _**Hama**_!

* * *

I woke up, drenched in sweat and tears.

It was still nighttime.

 _It was just a nightmare_ , I thought.

Who were the couple? Why did I call them mom and dad? Who is Hama really? Why did she kidnapped me? Did I had a family before raised by 'mother'? why can't I remember anything else?

A million questions in my head.

I saw Skylar and Bree sleeping soundly.

I decided to go and find Adam. For some reason, he's always the first person who is always there for me…

I opened the door softly. Chase was snoring and mumbling algebra. [Heh heh, nerdy old Chasey!], his hands were stroking Otis' fur.

Adam was asleep, and sleeptalking.

Maybe I shouldn't wake him…

"I love you so much…I love your pretty cyan green eyes and your smile…" he mumbled as he smiled.

I felt my heart breaking a little. He must be mumbling about Stacy [or as I like to call her Witch Princess 1]…

Why would he even care anyway… now he has a much prettier girlfriend, he might just treat me like I'm a trash…

"Sakura?" Adam asked as I saw him half awake.

"AD." I whispered, faking a smile. "Sorry if I had woke you up!"

"Meh, it's okay." He yawned, stretching his black colored PJs, which looks really cute on him… "What do you want?"

"Well…maybe it's best if we talk outside…" I looked around. "Let's not wake up the rest okay?"

"Sure, I'll get my coat!" he nodded as we headed outside.

We walked outside to the school garden, it was awfully quiet and peaceful. The moon was a crescent shape and stars glittered in the sky. Well, it's only 2 am but it looks so serene…

"I'm really sorry I woke you up," I looked at him.

"it's okay." He yawned again. "What is up with you? You've been acting odd."

We sat by a bench as I told him all about my dream.

"I was suspecting if…Hama, my so-called mother, is actually my birth mother? I mean, in my dream I lived with a couple I assumed my birth parents are. Then one night she-bam, I got kidnapped!" I ended my nightmare story.

"Well, I don't really remembered how we met but I remembered one morning when I was 5, you were on the isle with Hama." Adam remembered.

I hummed the song of my dreams.

"you always know that song well and would sing it to us when we were kids." Adam nodded.

"well, now I know a bit why that song was close to my heart!" I shrugged, looking at the starry sky.

"You were crying and all shy on the first day we met." He teased.

"Hello?! I was only 1!" I whined.

"And you were the first person who gave me a pat on the head and your milk bottle." I smiled, remembering the day I met Adam, Bree, Chase and Skylar. Skylar was very short back then and was nonchalant to even bother me, Chase was very adorable back then, Bree was much taller than the three of us [Chase, Skylar and me]. And Adam was the cutest though…

"you must be having nightmares, kid." He laughed as he patted my head. "but it's okay, you have me to talk to."

"yep!" I nodded. "Thanks for listening to me, and I like talking to you too!"

We both saw a flash of light as a police car was patrolling nearly.

Oh great! It must be Lizardman II. We both dodged the lights and crawled back quietly in army style.

We both giggled as we walked back to our dorm rooms.

"Night AD." I smiled.

"G'night, chipmunk." He teased as we both went back to sleep.

I can't sleep much since, tossing and turning, wondering.

 _Who am I, honestly?_

 _Why do I even care for Adam if he doesn't even feel the same way back?_

 _Why do I feel something familiar whenever I see the Tourney Coach or the Head Nurse?_

 _Who was Adam talking about who had a great smile and cyan green eyes?_

Too many questions in my head, but I decided to just turn in to the night.

* * *

 **Purpldolpin05: Well, here you go folks! Did you like it or hate it? [two weeks of exam done, one more week to go!]**

 **Chase: Question of the chapter- what did you guys thought of Sakura's memory? Does anyone feel bad for her past? And who do you think Adam was sleeptalking about?**

 **Bree: make sure to favorite, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Skylar: that is all for today.**

 **All three: Make sure to leave your review below and tell us what you think! bye!**


	15. Chapter 15: Muse-Ic Class

**Chapter 15: Muse-Ic Class**

 **Purpledolpin05: Hello fanfiction! Here's a new chapter/original chapter. Now let's move on to the shout outs! Yeah the Muse-Ic is based from Ever After High. [Yeah, I LOVE Ever After High]**

To TKDP: Thanks, I love that song too. And yup it's hard to imagine the Villainous Five as toddlers but it's still adorable to picture Adam, Bree and Chase as their children selves in one of the flashbacks of 'Crash, Chop and Burn'. But Sakura does not know yet... I hope you will like this chapter.

 **Purpledolpin05: Alright, Jade, do the disclaimer!**

 **Jade: sure thing! Purpledolpin05 does not own Lab Rats 2012, Mighty Med, Johan or Julie, she only owns her OCs and anything you do not recognize. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh jeez! We're so late for Muse-Ic class!" Bree shouted as The Villainous Five were running down the halls.

"No thanks to you two for waking up super late!" Skylar huffed at Adam and Sakura.

"Well…it's not our fault!" Sakura mumbled.

"She had a nightmare." Adam pointed out.

"and you two stuffed my clothes with eggshells!" Chase added, clearing some eggshells from his pockets.

"C'mon! It's that way!" Bree opened up a door.

"Hello, this is the guys Room! A little privacy please?!" Prince Clayton Charming yelled.

"Oops! Next room!" Sakura tried one door.

"Nope, this is the storage room!" Chase corrected.

"Why did we not pay attention during the tour?!" Adam grumbled.

"I think we might even need a GPS to find the bathroom!" Sakura added as the two snickered.

After searching for a few more minutes, they found the Muse-Ic room.

"You guys must be Miss Storm, Mister Perry, Mister Davenport, Miss Vickers and Miss Snowflower. I'm your teacher, Jade Remix." Their teacher greeted. She had auburn hair tied into a tall ponytail and seemed in her early 20s.

"'Sup. I'm Adam, teacher's pet." Adam tried to flirt with the teacher but Sakura hopped onto the boy's back and pulled his ears.

"My back hurts!" Adam groaned.

"Serves you right!" Sakura smirked. "I need you to be my piggy back ride."

"No fair!" Adam pouted.

"Why must THEY be in our class?!" Danielle La Bouff, daughter of Charlotte La Bouff complained.

"They are going to ruin our Muse-Ic class!" Gordo, son of Hamish [Merida's younger brothers] panicked.

"Come on, let's find you kids a seat." Jade ushered the kids to get some seats.

"Alright, today our assignment will be pairing up to sing duets. It is essential for everyone to know how to sing." Jade announced.

"Even if some of us don't have the _chime_ , or just tone-deaf?" Tracy asked.

"Remember last year when our school and KinKow Academy **[Pair of Kings hint]** had a tone deaf jam? King Boomer' singing ripped my ears out!" Sebastian added as everyone groaned a bit.

"Okay, MOST of us know how to sing." Jade corrected.

"I doubt children of villains know how TO sing!" Princess Oana [Lab Rats's Stephanie] daughter of Princess Arista [Ariel's sister] scoffed in a cocky way.

"All of us know how to sing." Bree corrected.

"Well what an interesting to start Muse-Ic class." Jade was a bit amused by her students. "But I will announce the paired up names and you must all sing a duet. And please, no foul language!"

"Stacy and Clayton. Stephanie and Ethan. Sebastian and Bree. Chase and Tracy. Oliver and Skylar. Adam and Sakura. Spark and Jones. Johan and Sabrina. Gus and Julie. Kavan and Oana." Jade announced.

"Nice to be working with you, Hazelnut!" Tracy turned her head over and gave Chase a tip of an imaginary hat.

"Will you ever stop giving me nicknames?" Chase grumbled as Bree giggled.

"Aw man! Why can't I be paired with Ethan!" Bree sighed a bit.

"I'm sorry but you will just have to make do with me." Sebastian mumbled sarcastically.

"Is she still head over heels with that heartbreaker?" Jones asked his sister.

"I take it so, brother boy." Tracy frowned.

"Want to see a picture of my first toenail?" Gus offered Julie.

"Hey! It's my sister!" Johan barked.

"He's got a crush on her since forever after!" Sabrina rolled her eyes a bit.

"get to work! The duet project will be half your grade." Jade added.

"WHAT?!" Everyone groaned in dismay.

* * *

"What song shall we do?" Prince Oliver asked Skylar.

"How about One Last Time by Arianna Grande?" Skylar suggested as the two started to wrok on the singing.

* * *

"How about we sing this song!" Chase pointed at a page of lyrics. 'Bad Romance' by Lady Gaga.

"No, I say this one! Because it's not that high pitched!" Tracy disagreed as she pointed at one song.

"I cannot sing that note too high!" Chase complained.

"And I cannot do solo!" Tracy added, glaring at him.

"This song is better!" Chase argued.

"It has too much Lady Gaga!" Tracy added, gripping Chase by the collar. "I will kill you buddy!"

"You cannot kill me, I'm half your grade!" Chase smirked.

"Fine! We'll do this one then!" Tracy handed Chase some lyrics, her dark brown eyes were looking at Kavan.

"You like Prince Kavan?" Chase asked.

"Ew, no!" Tracy denied blushing a bit. "He's a prince for crying out loud with an adorable nose!"

"Mmh-hhm?" Chase teased as Tracy pulled his ears.

"You talk one more time and I will make you do pushups on my selected song 'Make a Man out of you'!" Tracy glared.

* * *

"So, shall we do this duet?" Sakura asked Adam.

"Yup! This song fits!" Adam chuckled as he placed an arm over Sakura's shoulder.

* * *

"Ugh! Why is MY boyfriend hogging that boyfriend stealing villain?!" Princess Stacy scoffed.

"I'll say, that boyfriend stealing girl is kinda cute!" Prince Clayton mumbled.

* * *

"And now it's presentation time! Kavan and Oana will go first!" Jade pointed out.

Kavan and Oana sang 'Part of your world'. Jones and Spark sang 'Every day I Love You'. Johan and Sabrina sang 'I See The Light'. Gus and Julie sang 'A Whole New World'. Ethan and Stephanie sang 'Love Story'.

"Alright, let's see how well can you sing Hazelnut!" Tracy mocked Chase.

"You are on." Chase crossed his arms. "Miss Remix, our song is called 'Loser Like Me'!"

 _ **[Tracy]**_

 _Yeah you may think that I'm a zero_

 _But hey, everyone you wanna be_

 _Probably started off like me_

 _You may say that I'm a freakshow (I don't care)_

 _But hey, give me just a little time_

 _I bet you're gonna change your mind_

 _ **[Chase]**_

 _All of the dirt, you've been throwing my way,_

 _It ain't so hard to take_

 _That's right!_

 _'Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name_

 _And I'll just look away!_

 _That's right!_

 _ **[Tracy]**_

 _Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_

 _So everyone can hear!_

 _ **[Chase]**_

 _Hit me with the words you got and knock me down_

 _Baby I don't care!_

 _ **[Both]**_

 _Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out_

 _You wanna be, you wanna be,_

 _A loser like me, a loser like me!_

 _ **[Chase]**_

 _Push me up against the locker  
And hey, all I do is shake it off  
I'll get you back when I'm your boss  
I'm not thinkin' 'bout you haters  
'Cause hey, I could be a superstar  
I'll see you when you wash my car_

 _ **[Tracy]**_

 _All of the dirt, you've been throwing my way,_

 _It ain't so hard to take_

 _That's right!_

 _ **[Chase]**_

 _'Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name_

 _And I'll just look away!_

 _That's right!_

 _ **[Tracy]**_

 _Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_

 _So everyone can hear!_

 _ **[Chase]**_

 _Hit me with the words you got and knock me down_

 _Baby I don't care!_

 _ **[Both]**_

 _Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out_

 _You wanna be, you wanna be,_

 _A loser like me, a loser like me!_

 _ **[Tracy]**_

 _Hey, you, over there  
Keep the L up up in the air  
Hey, you, over there  
Keep the L up 'cause I don't care_

 _ **[Chase]**_ _  
You can throw your sticks, and you can throw your stones  
Like a rocket, just watch me go  
Yeah l-o-s-e-r  
I can only be who I are_

 _ **[Tracy]**_

 _Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_

 _So everyone can hear!_

 _ **[Chase]**_

 _Hit me with the words you got and knock me down_

 _Baby I don't care!_

 _ **[Both]**_

 _Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out_

 _You wanna be, you wanna be,_

 _A loser like me, a loser like me!_

"Wow, you were awesome!" Tracy gushed.

"You too. You're not so bad…for a girl." Chase laughed.

"and you're not that good, for a boy." Tracy joked as they fist bumped.

"Now for Bree Vickers and Sebastian Krane." Jade pointed at her students.

 _ **[Sebastian]**_

 _It's been said and done, every beautiful thoughts's been already sung,_

 _But I guess right now, here's another one,_

 _So your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em._

 _You are beautiful, like a dream come alive,_

 _ **[Bree]**_

 _A centerfold, a miracle, lyrical,_

 _You've saved my life again,_

 _And I want you to know baby,_

 _ **[Both]**_

 _I, I love you like a love song baby,_

 _I, I love you like a love song baby,_

 _I, I love you like a love song baby,_

 _And I keep it in re-pe-pe-peat._

 _I, I love you like a love song baby,_

 _I, I love you like a love song baby,_

 _I, I love you like a love song baby,_

 _And I keep it in re-pe-pe-peat._

 _ **[Bree]**_

 _Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony_

 _There's no way to describe what you do to me_

 _You just do to me, what you do_

 _And it feels like I've been rescued_

 _ **[Sebastian]**_

 _I've been set free, I am hypnotized by your destiny_

 _You are magical, lyrical, beautiful_

 _You are, and I want you to know baby_

 _ **[Both]**_

 _I, I love you like a love song, baby_

 _I, I love you like a love song, baby_

 _I, I love you like a love song, baby_

 _And I keep it in re-pe-pe-peat_

 _I, I love you like a love song, baby_

 _I, I love you like a love song, baby_

 _I, I love you like a love song, baby_

 _And I keep it in re-pe-pe-peat_

 _ **[Bree]**_

 _No one compares_

 _You stand alone, to every record I own_

 _ **[Sebastian]**_

 _Music to my heart that's what you are_

 _A song that goes on and on,_

 _ **[Both]**_

 _I, I love you like a love song, baby_

 _I, I love you like a love song, baby_

 _I, I love you like a love song, baby_

 _And I keep it in re-pe-pe-peat_

 _I, I love you like a love song, baby_

 _I, I love you like a love song, baby_

 _I, I love you like a love song, baby_

 _And I keep it in re-pe-pe-peat_

"Now for Skylar and Oliver." Jade pointed at Prince Oliver and Skylar.

 _ **[Oliver]**_

 _I was a liar_

 _I gave into the fire_

 _I know I should've fought it_

 _At least I'm being honest_

 _Feel like a failure_

 _'Cause I know that I failed you_

 _I should've done you better_

 _'Cause you don't want a liar (come on)_

 _ **[Skylar]**_

 _And I know, and I know, and I know_

 _She gives you everything but boy I couldn't give it to you_

 _And I know, and I know, and I know_

 _That you got everything_

 _But I got nothing here without you_

 _ **[Both]**_

 _So one last time_

 _I need to be the one who takes you home_

 _One more time_

 _I promise after that, I'll let you go_

 _ **[Skylar]**_

 _Baby I don't care if you got her in your heart_

 _ **[Oliver]**_

 _All I really care is you wake up in my arms_

 _ **[Both]**_

 _One last time_

 _I need to be the one who takes you home_

 _ **[Skylar]**_

 _I don't deserve it_

 _I know I don't deserve it_

 _But stay with me a minute_

 _I'll swear I'll make it worth it_

 _Can't you forgive me_

 _At least just temporarily_

 _I know that this is my fault_

 _I should have been more careful (come on)_

 _And I know, and I know, and I know_

 _She gives you everything but boy I couldn't give it to you_

 _And I know, and I know, and I know_

 _That you got everything_

 _But I got nothing here without you baby_

 _ **[Both]**_

 _So one last time_

 _I need to be the one who takes you home_

 _One more time_

 _I promise after that, I'll let you go_

 _Baby I don't care if you got hurt in your heart_

 _All I really care is you wake up in my arms_

 _One last time_

 _I need to be the one who takes you home_

 _ **[Oliver]**_

 _I know I shouldn't fight it_

 _At least I'm being honest_

 _Just stay with me a minute_

 _I swear I'll make it worth it_

 _'Cause I don't want to be without you_

 _So one last time_

 _I need to be the one who takes you home_

 _One more time_

 _I promise after that, I'll let you go_

 _ **[Skylar]**_

 _Baby I don't care if you got her in your heart_

 _All I really care is you wake up in my arms_

 _One last time_

 _I need to be the one who takes you home_

 _ **[Both]**_

 _One last time_

 _I need to be the one who takes you home_

"You two were AWE-SOME!" Adam cheered giving the two a bone-crushing hug.

"I have NOT seen something like that happened since Mikayla Makoola from KinKow Academy broke Serena's tailbone last year!" Tracy smirked a little.

"Now last and finally, Sakura and Adam." Jade announced.

"This song is called 'Just Give Me A Reason'." Sakura introduced.

"Ready buddy?" Adam gave Sakura a thumbs up.

 _ **[Sakura]**_

 _Right from the start_

 _You were a thief_

 _You stole my heart_

 _And I your willing victim_

 _I let you see the parts of me_

 _That weren't all that pretty_

 _And with every touch you fixed them_

 _Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh_

 _Things you never say to me, oh, oh_

 _Tell me that you've had enough_

 _Of our love, our love_

 _ **[Both]**_

 _Just give me a reason_

 _Just a little bit's enough_

 _Just a second we're not broken just bent_

 _And we can learn to love again_

 _It's in the stars_

 _It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

 _We're not broken just bent_

 _And we can learn to love again_

 _ **[Adam]**_

 _I'm sorry I don't understand_

 _Where all of this is coming from_

 _I thought that we were fine_

 _(Sakura: Oh, we had everything)_

 _Your head is running wild again_

 _My dear we still have everythin'_

 _And it's all in your mind_

 _(Sakura: Yeah, but this is happenin')_

 _You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh_

 _You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh_

 _There's nothing more than empty sheets_

 _Between our love, our love_

 _Oh, our love, our love_

 _ **[Both]**_

 _Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
I never stopped  
You're still written in the scars on my heart  
You're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again_

 _ **[Sakura]**_

 _Oh teared up sorrows,_

 _[Adam]_

 _I'll fix it for us._

 _[Both]_

 _Air collecting dust. But our love's enough_

 _[Sakura]_

 _You're holding it in_

 _[Adam]_

 _You're pouring a drink_

 _[Both]_

 _No nothing is as bad as it seems_

 _We'll come cleam,_

 _Just give me a reason_

 _Just a little bit's enough_

 _Just a second we're not broken just bent_

 _And we can learn to love again_

 _It's in the stars_

 _It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

 _That we're not broken just bent_

 _And we can learn to love again_

 _Just give me a reason_

 _Just a little bit's enough_

 _Just a second we're not broken just bent_

 _And we can learn to love again_

 _It's in the stars_

 _It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

 _That we're not broken just bent_

 _And we can learn to love again_

 _Oh, we can learn to love again_

 _Oh, we can learn to love again_

 _Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent_

 _And we can learn to love again._

"Wow, you're amazing." The two smiled at one another.

"Class dismissed. The results will be posted on the school bulletin board next week," Jade announced.

"Addy-waddy!" Princess Stacy dragged Adam away, glaring at Sakura. "You promised me you'd go to the mall~"

"I totally forgot!" Adam mumbled.

"Well as MY boyfriend, you should be more romantic, like compliment my cute skirt or give me expensive flowers!" Stacy dragged Adam away.

 _"I knew it, he's better off with her anyway…"_ Sakura mumbled.

Sakura stayed behind the Muse-Ic hall and stared at the instruments. She reached over to a piano and for some reason she started to play a little.

" _Do you remember when, you'd say you'd always be there, ever since I was one, buddy. When we were running down the hall, or robbing a bank, I didn't know it back then… now I realized you were the only one, it's never too late to show it, grow old together…and feelings we had before, when we were so innocent."_

Sakura sang softly, smiling at how she and Adam would hang out together.

" _I'd pray for all your love, boy, our love is so unreal, I just want to reach and hold you, see you. Somebody pinch me, this is something like a movie, I don't know how it ends but, I fell in love with my best friend…"_

Sakura ended her song.

"That was amazing, you should consider joining the Muse-Ic Talent Show." Jade clapped her hands, she clicked her pen and wrote down Sakura's name. "I can signed you up."

"Thanks but no thanks." Sakura smiled a bit. "but I am kinda stage-fright."

"don't worry, you'll be the underdog no one will suspect to win. Consider it okay?" Jade waved as she left the room.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Whew! What a long chapter[because of the lyrics], anyway, I hope you've liked it. Thanks for guest starring Jade.**

 **Jade: no biggie!**

 **Sebastian: Please fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Bree: and question of the chapter- Which songs were your favorites? Did you guys have a favorite part? Did anyone spot the Pair of Kings reference?**

 **Purpledolpin05: and one more- do you guys like Trase [Tracy/Chase]? I am starting to ship it as rivalry.**

 **All: that's all for now. Make sure to leave a review and tell us what you think. bye! (waves)**


	16. Chapter 16: Team Spirit

**Chapter 16: Team Spirit**

 **Purpledolpin05: Hello fanfiction readers, this is a new chapter but is part two after the Tourney tryouts and Chase's running practice. Now let's move on to the shout-outs!**

To T0917MA: Thanks, I hope you will like this chapter too.

To TKDP: I'm glad you liked the chapter, and who knows, maybe the Villainous Five could form a band and win? And yup, I like Ever After High.

 **Purpledolpin05: Alright, Clayton do the disclaimer!**

 **Clayton: Purpledolpin05 does not own me, Lab Rats 2012, Mighty Med, or Johan, she only owns her OCs, enjoy!**

* * *

 **It was Monday evening at the Tourney Field. Today, Chase, Adam and Sakura are going to re-try to get into the Tourney team.**

"Fall in!" The coach, Harushi, shouted as the teammates all fall in.

"Ethan, Clayton and Lucas Charming?" Harushi asked as he ticked the names.

"Johan Agrabah?" Harushi asked.

"Here!" Johan raised his hand.

"Kazimeras Radcliffe?" Harushi asked.

"Present!" Kaz raised a hand.

"Leopold Francis Dooley-Davenport?" Harushi asked again.

"Did you set me up on purpose, coach?" Leo groaned a little.

"Oliver Diaz?" Harushi asked.

"Here!" Prince Oliver raised his hand.

"Adam Davenport?" Harushi shouted.

"Here." Adam raised his hand.

"Chase Perry?" Harushi asked.

"Present." Chase nodded.

"Sakura Snowflower?" Harushi asked.

"I'm here! Sorry I am late!" Sakura shouted as she ran over to the field, she pulled out a giant serpent from her hair and tossed it aside. "Long story… Spin and his little girlfriend Jamie placed a garden snake in my hair!"

"That sounds awesome!" Kaz cheered.

"Alright, just promise me you won't be late next time." Harushi nodded, understandingly as Sakura went to gather with her male teammates.

"It's not fair! Whenever we're late we always get punished!" Prince Clayton scoffed. "You wasted five minutes! And Charmings do NOT wait."

"Well, she is a girl after all. Like what our parents say 'Ladies first'." Prince Oliver shrugged.

"Hey dudes, don't treat me like I'm a girl here. Just think of me as…one of the guys." Sakura told her teammates as she put on the helmet. "are we going to train, or just sit by and talk like a bunch of sissy lasses?!"

"She does have a point." Harushi chuckled as he blew the whistle.

This time of training, Chase was a much faster runner and was much better than last time.

Prince Oliver passed the ball all the way to Adam.

[Once again, I am terrible at describing sports]

"You are not getting past me so easily." Prince Clayton blocked Sakura's exit.

"Back off, _common filth_!" Sakura barked.

" _ **COMMON FILTH**_?!" Prince Clayton was deeply offended.

Sakura passed the ball over to Leo.

"How did you do that?" Leo asked.

"It's what I called Marcus when we played golf back at home." Sakura smirked.

"oh, so you know how to golf?" Johan asked.

"No, the type of golf we called there is more of extreme sports mixed up with garbage and rotten pipes. Or as AD likes to call it 'Pipe-pipe with Perry'!" Sakura shouted.

After a while, the coach called Adam, Chase and Sakura over.

"Good job, newbies you're in the team!" Harushi chuckled. "Come over to the bleachers with me later, I'll show you kids some tips of how to pass a ball better."

"WE DID IT!" Adam cheered as he nudged Chase.

"We did it! we did it!" Sakura cheered as she gave Adam a hug and Chase a wet willie.

"My ear! My ear!" Chase whined. "Are you even sure you're a girl?!"

"Sometimes I wonder that too." Sakura blinked. "and most of the time, I have a 99.99999 percent rate of being a tomboy."

Adam gave Ethan and Clayton a smug-like grin.

"C'mon! we need to celebrate! Let's say we have a victory purple nurple?" Sakura asked as she launched herself over to her teammates to give them a victory purple-nurple.

"Hands off me!" Oliver shrieked. "Did you wash your hands after the washroom?!"

"Oh hell no! I've a snake venom in my neck, you ain't getting away, Beast-Boy!" Sakura shouted. "And you're supposed to wash your hands after going to the washroom?!"

"EWWW!"

* * *

 **Much later, the coach asked Sakura, Chase and Adam to stay over and treated them some pizzas.**

"So, you've never had victory pizza before?" Harushi asked, eating a slice of pepperoni pizza with cheese and onions.

"Nope, back on the Isle, the closest thing we had to a pizza was an old shoe on rotten dough." Sakura mumbled, chewing on her share.

"You're been through a lot, kiddo." The coach sighed sympathetically at Sakura.

"I'll say, you should see what Turkey night is like with my dad!" Adam added with a goofy grin.

"It takes a long time to have good teammates like you kids. Most of the time when we play a game, things are unlike rough and tough." Harushi mumbled.

"Are they like this?" Sakura and Chase asked as they put on a play.

Sakura pretended to knock over Chase. "I'm sorry young sir, may I help you to get up?"

"Why thank you, chap, shall we go for popcorn and pizzas later? My treat," Chase added as the two teens chuckled loudly.

"Uh-huh. It's why I'd rather pull my eyes out than to look at such monstrosity." Harushi laughed.

"I agree, sometimes you need to get rough and tough to win." Adam nodded.

"here's your t-shirts. Make sure to come back here tomorrow evening." Harushi handed them their team t-shirts.

"Thanks, coach." Chase and Adam thanked their coach before racing back to tell Skylar and Bree.

"I'm glad you're a great coach, sir. And if I had a dad, I wish I could play ball with him every day..." Sakura smiled a bit before racing off to find Adam and Chase.

"Hey kid, if you'd like you can come over and play ball with me at weekends." Harushi shouted. "My wife makes really good stew!"

"OK!" Sakura waved as she left.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Sorry for the short chapter. It's my last week of trail exam and I'm kind of nervous.**

 **Adam: make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Clayton, Ethan, other boys: YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO WASH YOUR HANDS AFTER YOU EAT TOO!**

 **Oliver: and is that a rattle snake?!**

 **Sakura: Yup!**

 **Kaz: what kind of lady are you?!**

 **Sakura: one of a kind! *chases them with a rattle snake***

 **Chase: Question of the chapter- Did anyone liked the part where that tomboy (Sakura) called Clayton 'common filth'? [I know I did…] And two, does anyone like the plot of the story so far since it's a little different than the original plotline of the movie.**

 **All: that's all for now. Make sure to leave a review and tell us what you think. bye! *waves***


	17. Chapter 17: Art Class

**Chapter 17: Art Class**

 **Purpledolpin05: What's up readers, here's a new chapter. *pops party poppers* YAY! MY TRAIL EXAM IS OVER! Anyway, this is going to be a Skylar-centric chapter. And this happened before chapter 16… Now on to shout-outs!**

To TKDP: Common filth, best insult ever. Ok, this and the next chapter will be having some Skoliver moments and some eccentric moments. And thanks.

To the Red Rogue: Thanks, I hope you will like this chapter.

 **Purpledolpin05: Alright, Ambrose, do the disclaimer, please.**

 **Ambrose: Don't talk to me like a kid! Purpledolpin05 does not own anything but her OCs.**

* * *

 **It was Art Class, Mr. Ambrose the teacher was about to instruct his students when he heard the door opening as Skylar sneaking inside.**

"Miss Storm, you're late." Ambrose coughed.

"It's just a few minutes late." Skylar mumbled, crossing her arms.

"Please take a seat next to Mr. Diaz." Ambrose pointed at a vacant seat next to Prince Oliver.

"Hi." Prince Oliver waved politely.

"For your assignment, I want you all to draw or craft something symbolic to your lives." Mr. Ambrose said as the students started their assignment.

"Miss Florian, what are you drawing? Are you finger painting?" Ambrose asked Riley Florian, daughter of Prince Florian and Snow White.

"Yup!" Riley nodded.

"Miss Florian, I understand that finger painting is a symbol of art, but, that does not refer to drawing purple cats!" Mr. Ambrose rolled his eyes, showing his students Riley's finger painting. "Please start another one."

"I think it looks like the Cheshire cat." Janelle mumbled.

"It looks like an offence to the Cheshire cat!" Leo added.

"Looks like Sakura to me!" Skylar blinked. "Maya Hearts would be impressed!"

[Sakura: WHAT?! DO I LOOK LIKE A PURPLE CAT TO YOU?!]

"Still looks better than Big D's arts!" Leo claimed, as he shuddered at the memory of his father's self-portraits.

"It's more unfortunate that Mr. Ambrose is the one who draws them." Tracy whispered as the classmates laughed.

"Miss Li, Mister Dooley-Davenport, are you two begging for a detention slip? I have more where that came from." Ambrose demanded.

"No sir!" Tracy and Leo shook their heads.

Oliver was busy sketching his picture. It was Skylar's face.

"Aw! Olly-Pop's drawing a picture of S-" Kaz piped in when Oliver covered his friend's mouth.

"S what?" Skylar asked.

"S…Sashimi! Oliver loves sushi but his mom hates it unfortunately." Kaz added. "if I was honest, he's drawing a picture of Sky-"

"Sky what?" Leo asked.

"Skywalker. Yeah, Oliver has a man crush on Anekin Skywalker." Kaz corrected.

"Girl, are you drawing a pic of Lucas?" Tracy asked Riley.

"A bowl of Lucas I take it." Jones smirked.

"Yup!" Riley smiled dreamily at the youngest Charming.

"Hey Riley." Lucas waved.

"Miss Storm, what did you draw?" Mr. Ambrose asked.

Skylar made a painting of 'LONG LIVE EVIL' with green fire and black skulls on the canvas.

"This is fun." Skylar nodded. "art really gets your anger out! Wait one more."

Skylar pointed at one picture she drew about pink and hearts and flowers. She said: "This is called Hatred."

"It looks like Love." Kaz stated.

"Not yet." Skylar grinned as she took out an axe and threw it at the pink painting.

"There! It looks better now!" Skylar smiled and shrugged.

"You are all kinds of weird!" Tracy shook her head.

"Now Mr. Diaz, I must say I am impressed by your improvement. Show everyone your work." Ambrose told Prince Oliver.

"no thanks, I'm very shy." Prince Oliver blushed a little.

"do it, or detention." Ambrose stated as Prince Oliver showed his peers a painting of Skylar.

"That is marvelous!" Owen Notre-Dame exclaimed.

"Woah! That picture is super awesome!" Tracy grinned.

"Someone's got a huge case of the crushies!" one student with blonde hair squealed in a diva-like way.

"Check out my work teacher!" one girl with tanned skin pointed her crafting. It was a metallic structure of a teenage boy.

"Is that supposed to be my older brother, Holden?" Janelle asked, with a hint of disgust and impressment.

"Miss Rooney and Miss Ramirez, please keep your voices down." Ambrose glared.

Liv Rooney and her friend, Andie Ramirez [I made her daughter of Audrey from Atlantis] groaned a little.

"So you're not over my brother yet huh?" Janelle asked.

"he dumped me on tv!" Andie corrected.

"You know what cheers you up, girl. Smash that sculpture into a pile of rubble. That's how I felt after my ex-boyfriend, Gulliver, dumped me. I vandalized his house and burnt his favorite lucky toy car." Skylar walked over and suggested. "man, his face was epic!"

"You know what, that might be a good way to get over him. Thanks, Skylar. You are wicked awesome at these breakup tips. Now may I borrow your axe?" Andie nodded as Skylar and Liv gave her a thumbs up.

"Sash away, my very violent classmate." Skylar passed the axe over.

 **17 seconds later…**

The sculpture was turned into a pile of rubble.

"now I felt better!" Andie grinned.

"you're even more violent than my sister, Maddie!" Liv exclaimed.

"I feel so, so sorry for my brother, Holden." Janelle sighed a bit, as she placed a hand on her heart.

"Oops! Sorry sir, but Kaz, Leo and I need to go to Tourney practice now. Coach will be mad at us if we're late!" Prince Oliver stood up as he and Kaz ran outside.

"Bye sir!" Leo dashed outside.

"Later teach!" Kaz added as the three boys went out.

"I have to admit, his portrait of you is beautiful!" Tracy smiled. "you look better than me, Skylar!"

"He SO has a crush on you!" Liv squealed.

"Skylar and Oliver sitting in a tree, KISSING!" Riley sang.

"I'm sorry but no, he reminds me of my ex, and I do NOT want to be in love again." Skylar rolled her eyes, acting like she didn't care, but her eyes were focused on the picture of her. A faint smile appeared on her face.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: I hope you guys have liked it. And yay, my exam is over!**

 **Liv: make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Janelle: Question of the chapter- Did you guys had a favorite moment? Do you like the crossover cameos or the Skoliver moment?**

 **Riley: And lastly, did you guys notice the Girl Meet World and Liv & Maddie characters? [Yeah, I made Holden as Janelle's older brother; The Rooneys as grandkids of Alice's older sister from Alice in Wonderland; and Andie as Audrey's daughter from Atlantis]**

 **All: That's all for now. Make sure to leave a review. Bye! *waves***


	18. Chapter 18: Framed by Ethan

**Chapter 18: Framed by Ethan**

 **Purpledolpin05: What's up fellow readers! Purpledolpin05 here with another chapter! This will be another side to chapter 16 and 17. Let's get on to the shout-outs!**

To Sadielover1470: Thanks, I am glad you liked the crossover cameos.

To TKDP: I suppose I can add in Dog With A Blog but they won't be studying in Aurodon Prep though... Go Skylar and her advice XD. and I hope you'll like the chapter. It has Brebastian.

To the Red Rogue: Okay, I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

 **Purpledolpin05: Alright, Sebastian, would you do the honors of doing the disclaimer?**

 **Sebastian: Okay! Purpledolpin05 does not own Lab Rats 2012, Mighty Med, Holden or Johan, she just owns her OCs or anything else you do not recognize.**

* * *

 **Bree was chatting with Sebastian when their Chemistry teacher, Mr. Atomic went to them.**

"Ahem! Sorry to interrupt your chat, but we have a test." Mr. Atomic announced.

"Where's my mirror?" Bree mumbled as she searched her bag for her magical compact mirror she regularly uses to cheat on her tests.

"You mean this one?" Mr. Atomic raised the mirror. "Thank you Mr. Charming for telling me. Cheating on tests is strictly forbidden and you could get expelled for that."

Prince Ethan Charming gave Bree a proud and cocky grin. Clearly, he's the one who sold Bree out.

Bree gasped in shock as she stared at Ethan.

"Actually Mr. Atomic it's not a makeup mirror, it's an enchanted-" Bree corrected.

"No sir, maybe she was looking for a pencil!" Sebastian backed up.

"No I don't need a pencil I have my own to use." Bree smiled nervously.

Sebastian snuck the pencil from Bree's pencil box out and tossed it to Johan. Gus grabbed the pencil before using it as a spoon.

All the classmates and teacher stared at him.

"What? I like my tea mixed with pencil lead and toenails! Want some? It's herbal tea mixed with honey and vanilla?" Gus offered.

"Minus the pencil lead spoon; the toes; or the fact that you used green goo-like acid to make tea or detergent as vanilla, great!" faked a laugh.

"See, not anymore. You're all out of pencils." Johan grinned a little.

"Nice save there, can I please date your sister?" Gus asked Johan.

"Heck no! and not in a gazillion years, man!" Johan growled.

"Alright, class, settle down. Miss Vickers, I will give you back your mirror only if you can pass this test." Mr. Atomic stated.

"It's not a mirror sir!" Bree piped in.

"You're not helping, Bree." Sebastian said as Bree sat down.

"Mr. Atomic, I think what Bree is trying to say is that she needs a new pencil." Sebastian searched for another pencil. "Wait a second, I thought I had more in my bag?"

"Uh dude." Holden, Janelle's older brother, pointed over at Gus who had used the rest of the pencils he 'borrowed' from all his classmates to make a statue of pencils.

"Gus, what are you doing? This is chemistry class and not arts." Mr. Atomic rolled his temples with the tips of his fingers.

"Son of the Mad Hatter, being mad and wonderland-ish runs in his blood!" Kavan Bjordman stated, smiling embarrassedly. "You know what, I'll send him to see the Nurse."

"Please do." Mr. Atomic sighed a little. "You have 10 minutes to do some minor revision before the quiz begins. And miss Vickers, if you can pass your test, I will give back your…whatever this thing you teenagers carry these days."

"You had it close, Bree." Sebastian whispered as he covered a book between them."you could get suspended."

"Nothing beats how we handle stuff back on the school back at the Isle, when we're late for class, the teacher makes us stand in the corner." Bree rolled her eyes.

"what's bad about that?" Sebastian asked.

"The Corner is our term for Oven! Headmistress Azula punishes us rough." Bree said as Sebastian raised his eyebrows in shock.

"Alright, close your books, time for a test." Mr. Atomic announced as the students all groaned in dismay.

"Why?! I hate tests!" Johan groaned.

The students all had their test.

 **After an hour, Mr. Atomic ended the test time.**

"Time's up, the results will be posted outside my office." Mr. Atomic said as the students all left.

"I cannot believe that Ethan betrayed me!" Bree ranted.

"I tried to warn you, Ethan's bad news. He breaks hearts faster than Gus can eat a shirt." Johan added. "He broke my sister's heart once and it tore her heart out!"

"I should have listened to you guys." Bree sighed.

"you have me," Sebastian gave Bree a pat on the shoulder. "I mean, there's plenty of gentlemen out there more worthy for you."

"You're right." Bree smiled a bit as she gave Sebastian a hug.

* * *

 **Later...**

"Test results are out!" Kavan said as all the students pushed the prince over to look at the results.

"my eye! My eye!" Kavan groaned. "Ouch! My nose! There goes my nose!"

"Wait a sec, my wallet's gone!" Kavan demanded. "Johan, I know it's you! You're the only guy who is sneaky enough in my class!"

"Let's see…Bree…Bree…Bree…Ooh! Here is my name!" Bree scanned the bulletin board until she saw her marks.

"Sebastian! Sebastian!" Bree giggled as she ran to Sebastian who was eating his mac' n cheese.

"Choking! I'm choking!" Sebastian's face went pale as he coughed out the mac and cheese he was eating. "Sorry, Bree, what were you saying?"

"I got a B+!" Bree squealed. "And Mr. Atomic gave me back my mirror."

"that's good news." Sebastian nodded. "I'm glad you weren't suspended."

"I know, and I bet I can do even better at the next test without my mirror." Bree smiled in pride.

"I'll be rooting for you." Sebastian smiled back.

"Thanks, Sebastian, for the first time ever, I felt like I'm more than just a pretty face." Bree said beaming.

"Oh! That reminds me, I need to goback to the Girls' Dorm and tell Skylar and the rest! Bye Sebastian, thanks so much for backing me up earlier." Bree gave Sebastian a quick peck on the cheek before running back.

Sebastian touched the spot where Bree kissed him, his face was as red as a lobster, but he was grinning like an idiot.

"I'm in love." He whispered happily.

"GET BACK HERE JOHAN! THAT'S MY WALLET!" Kavan yelled as he chased after the son of Aladdin.

"Fat chance, giant nose!" Johan smirked as he ran off.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Well, this chapter is done. I hope you've liked it.**

 **Kavan: Make sure to favorite, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Gus: Question of the chapter- Did anyone liked the Brebastian moments? And who else wants to smash Ethan into a pile of rubble?**

 **Johan: That's all for now. Hope you guys have enjoyed it.**

 **All: Make sure to leave a review and tell us what you think. bye! *waves***


	19. Chapter 19: Baking Love Potion Cookies

**Chapter 19: Baking Love Potion Cookies**

 **Purpledolpin05: Welcome to another installment of Disney Descendants, now let's get on with the shout outs to the reviewers!**

To TKDP: Thanks, let's throw Ethan in a lions' den! And yup, Brebastian is super cute. Hope you will like this chapter.

 **Purpledolpin05: Okay, Oliver, you will do the honors of doing the disclaimer!**

 **Oliver: Alright. Purpledolpin05 does not own Mighty Med, Lab Rats 2012, she just owns her OCs or anything you do not recognize. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **It was evening at the Villainous Five's dorm rooms, Skylar and Bree arrived at their room as they opened the door.**

"AD! Suck harder! The venom is not easily removed!" Sakura yelled as Skylar and Bree blinked their eyes. They saw Adam, supposedly sucking venom from Sakura's neck.

"Trust me, it's weirder than it seems." Chase frowned as he greeted Skylar and Bree.

"It's not what you guys think! Spin and Jamie placed a snake in my hair and now it's half curly. Fix it!" Sakura pointed at her half frizzy hair.

"Beware, for swear, replace half frizzy hair with old hair." Skylar chanted as Sakura's hair went back to normal.

"Thank you, Skylar." Sakura sighed as she shoved Adam aside.

"That reminds me, Sakura and us boys made it into the team!" Chase grinned as he showed them the team shirts.

"That's amazing! I also got a B+ on my Chemistry test." Bree squealed.

"Victory is with us today." Adam cheered.

"Guys! Focus!" Skylar snapped. "Remember why we are here again! Are you forgetting that we're all-"

"Rotten to the core." The rest said at the same time.

They heard a door knock as Skylar opened it. It was Prince Oliver.

"Hey guys. Look, I wanted to tell you guys that my coronation starts next month and you're all invited as my guests." Prince Oliver handed Skylar an invitation.

"Just out of curiosity's sake, for your coronation, can we stand close to Tasha, the Fairy Godmother, so we can inhale the goodness of her?" Skylar asked.

"I'd love that to happen, but unfortunately, the only people who can stand close to me at my coronation are my parents and my girlfriend." Prince Oliver stated.

"Okay, thanks for the info, bye!" Skylar smiled as she shut the door.

A devious grin appeared on her face.

"Looks like Prince Olly-Pop needs a new girlfriend." Skylar smirked.

"Sakura, pass me my spell book." Skylar said as Sakura passed the book over.

Skylar scanned a few pages until she found a recipe to create a love potion.

"C'mon guys, I have a plan, but first we need to make a quick stop at the kitchen." Skylar signaled as her friends dashed over to the kitchen.

"Hey Sakura, maybe you can have some to test on Adam." Bree nudged Sakura as Bree glanced at Adam juggling some fragile glass orbs before the glassed orbs fell and smashed.

Sakura gave Bree a smack on the back.

"Maybe not." Skylar smirked as Bree winced in pain.

* * *

 **After a while, the Villainous Five were at the kitchen baking some love potion cookies for Prince Oliver…**

"Okay it says here that we need one more tear." Skylar pointed at the last recipe of the love potion formula.

"Then let's chop up some onions." Chase suggested.

"No, it says that we need one tear of human sadness, because it has the best effect, so we have to follow it exactly." Skylar explained.

"A tear is just a tear." Adam stated.

"That's not true Adam, a reflex tear might be effective but an emotional tear has more proteins and enzymes." Bree corrected.

"Look at you Miss Smartie." Sakura smirked.

"Okay, we'll need one tear of sadness, so let's tell each other what's the saddest thing that ever happened to us and hopefully we'll get our tear." Chase suggested.

"You suggested that, you'll go first." Sakura gestured.

"Geez, thanks a lot." Chase mumbled in sarcasm. "The saddest thing that ever happened to me is…my mom probably never loved me, she always loved cats and her dog furred coats over her own flesh and blood. Adam, you next."

"Once, I was almost caught by the cops a few days before I came here." Adam said with a tone of sadness. "I was so afraid of being caught."

"Well, one time my mom turned me into a doll, strapped me onto a middle of a desert and I was almost eaten by vultures." Bree remembered how she was almost eaten as she shuddered.

"Once, my dad locked in me in a tower for three days without food or drinks because I was two points from getting an A++ at General Villainy." Skylar said grimly. "Sakura, you're the youngest, it's your turn now."

"Okay." Sakura nodded. "You remember how we first met when I was a year old? yeah, I was actually a kidnapped child that my so-called mom abducted."

"I never knew that." Bree gasped.

"I had a dream a few days ago about the night I was kidnapped, I was so sad and terrified about being separated from my parents who live in the mainland here." Sakura said, looking away from her friends. "And she abused me many times every full moon."

"I'm so sorry." Bree gasped. "You're crying!"

"Can we use your tears?" Chase suggested, grabbing a small vial.

"I'm a cat human, I'm sure that my tears will make Oliver crave cattails. We need plan B." Sakura pointed out, wiping her tears away.

Right then, two teenagers came inside the kitchen.

"I told you, I get dibs on the jasmine tea!" It was the Li siblings.

"And I shall get dibs on the potato chips!" Jones argued his sister.

"No fair! Ladies first!" Tracy groaned as they noticed the Villainous Five.

"Oh hey." Jones and Tracy waved.

"What are you guys doing?" Tracy asked, leaning over.

"Making some midnight snack." Skylar lied.

"And the other girls want you to do their hair." Tracy added.

"Don't!" The five villainous kids shouted as Tracy and Jones took a bit of the cookie dough and ate it.

"Do you feel anything different, you two?" Sakura asked.

Adam went over to try flirting.

"Hey." Adam smiled.

"Dude, I'm not gay." Jones mumbled.

"Are you talking to me or him?" Tracy asked. "My baby bro is as straight as a line. But if it's Connor Franta, heck yes!"

"She kinda has a crush on Connor Franta, huh?" Chase asked.

"She fangirls badly." Jones added.

"Okay, that kinda backfired." Sakura giggled.

"It could use some chips." Tracy went over to the fridge.

"and those are?" Bree asked.

"Chocolate chips." Jones added as Tracy placed some chocolate chips into the dough mix.

"It's the BEST and most important ingredient to make cookies." Tracy stated, grinning.

"Don't t your parents make cookies for you?" Jones asked. "Like when you're sad, and they give you some warm fresh cookies and some milk, and they made you laugh so hard."

"No, let's just say it's different back at our isle." Sakura whispered.

"We just thought…even villains love their kids." Tracy gasped, tears filled her eyes.

"I'm so, so sorry." Tracy grabbed Skylar's hand. Skylar quickly wiped Tracy's tears and dropped it into the dough mix.

"Anyway, we'll see you tomorrow. Have evil dreams bye!" Skylar ushered the Li siblings away.

"Alright, we have our potion!" Sakura cheered a bit.

"Sakura, Adam get the cookie cutters!" Skylar pointed. "Bree, Chase, get the oven heated up!"

"On it chief!" Sakura grinned as she went to get cookie cutters. Adam and Sakura's fingers touched.

"For you." Adam blushed a little as he passed her the cookie cutters.

"Thanks…I guess." Sakura blushed back.

"I don't think they need a love potion." Chase whispered as Bree and Skylar giggled.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Chapter 19 is done. Next up will be chapter 20.**

 **Sakura: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Bree: And get ready for some Skoliver! I made t-shirts!**

 **Chase: Question of the chapter- Anyone ready for the Skoliver song serenade? Did anyone felt bad for our backstories? Lastly, who fangirls like Tracy here over Connor Franta?**

 **Tracy: CONNOR FRANTA!**

 **Adam: He's gay.**

 **Tracy: So? He's cute!**

 **Adam: Never mind. Your loss girl. You have poor taste.**

 **Tracy: Hey! I like guys who are at least decent than you! Prince Kavan, Guys from video games, fictional guys…wow, I really have issues!**

 **Chase: You think?! Some of them don't even exist!**

 **All: Anyway, it's all for now. Make sure to leave a review and tell us what you think. Bye! *waves***


	20. Chapter 20: Did I Mention?

**Chapter 20: Did I Mention?**

 **Purpledolpin05: What up fanfiction readers? Here's the chapter where supposedly Prince Ben sings to Mal 'Did I Mention?' only Skoliver-fied. Anyway, let's get to the shout-outs to the fellow reviewers.**

To the Red Rogue: No Jones is straight, it's just a random joke. And here's some more Skoliver moments.

To TKDP: Thanks, poor old Bree. I hope you will like the Skoliver moments. And Connor Franta is a YouTuber by the way.

 **Purpledolpin05: Alright, Skylar, would you do the disclaimer?**

 **Skylar: Sure. Purpledolpin05 does not own Lab Rtas, Mighty Med, or any crossover Disney XD shows mentioned, she just owns her OCs and anything else you do not recognized. Enjoy!**

* * *

It's a super important day at Aurodon Prep, today's their big Tourney Game with KinKow Academy. This ournament will prove if Aurodon Prep is worthy enough to enter the Global High School Tourney Championships (GHSTC).

"Dude, hurry up! Hurry up!" Adam chanted as he ushered Sakura to wake up.

"Five more minutes…" Sakura groaned as she hid her face under the blankets.

"How about a kiss?" Adam taunted.

"Alright, but if THIS was how Sleeping Beauty had woken up, save the kiss, boy." Sakura woke up and pushed Adam aside.

"C'mon, remember we need to make Oliver eat this. But who'll give it to him?" Chase asked.

"I vote for Sky. Clearly she's the best candidate!" Bre pointed out.

"No way!" Skylar rolled her eyes.

"Fine then we'll vote. Those who wants Skylar to give Oliver the cookie, say 'Aye'." Chase suggested.

"Aye!" the other teens, minus Skylar, voted.

"Accept your fate, Skylar. At least Oliver won't break your heart like how Golf-lady did!" Adam assured.

They saw Prince Oliver walking by talking to his girlfriend, Princess Stephanie.

"I'm telling you, Olly-Pop, all the girls had their hair done!" Stephanie compliant.

"It can't be that bad?" Oliver shrugged.

"It starts with the hair, then the nose, legs and sooner or later, everyone will look good! Then where will I be?" Stephanie stated.

"Ady-wady!" Stacy, Stephanie's older sister, went over to Adam.

"Ugh!" Sakura glared at Stacy. "He's not even really happy when he's with her!"

"I have to get ready for the big Tourney game, I'll see you later!" Stacy gave Adam a peck on the cheek. "C'mon Stephanie! Let's get our super cute dresses!"

Chase and Bree noticed that Sakura's ears were fuming in rage.

"Girl, you almost became the Human Volcano." Bree stated.

"At least you remind me of our Home Ec. teacher, Miss Solar Flare, daughter of Lumiere." Chase stated.

"Hiya Olly-Pop!" Skylar waved at Oliver.

"I just made some fresh cookies, want a bite?" Skylar offered.

"Thanks, but I really need to get ready for the game which starts by evening." Oliver nodded.

"Why don't you eat it now?" Skylar asked.

"No, I'll save them for late. But thanks anyway." Oliver shrugged.

"No, I get it. never accept candy offered by Villains' kids. I'm sure you people have that lessons here." Skylar shrugged. "Oh well, I guess more for me then."

"No! I totally trust you!" Oliver snatched the cookie and ate them.

"They're soft, and crispy, and walnuts? My favorite…" Oliver grinned as he felt a slight headache before blushing at Skylar. "Hey Skylar, did you always have that golden flex in your eyes?"

"How you're feeling, bro?" Sakura asked.

"Like…I'm in love…Like I can sing out Skylar's name. SKYLAR!" Oliver sang as Skylar covered the prince's mouth.

"Hey ladies, you all look hot today." Adam flirted with some other girls.

"I hate boys." Sakura mumbled. "Excuse me, I need to go to find Coach. Bye guys!"

Sakura dashed off.

' _Jerk! Even if I hint how I feel for him, nothing ever works! He's a heartbreaker, and a jerk, and an idiotic clueless meathead!'_ Sakura thought bitterly.

She accidentally bumped into a tree.

"Stupid me!" she grumbled.

"Ow!" a voice whined.

"Sorry tree." Sakura apologized.

"No, it's a human." A boy climbed down, he has strawberry blonde hair and green eyes.

"Hey." Sakura smiled a bit, embarrassed.

"I'm King Boz of KinKow Academy, and my two brothers are here for the Tourney Team. So, I guess I'll be in the field later." Boz replied smiling, eating bananas with his feet.

"Cool." Sakura smiled a bit. "I love Tourney. What position are you in?"

"Oh, I'm on Defense. Wow, it's not really normal for a girl to like sports." Boz laughed.

"I'm just…different, is different okay." Sakura crossed her arms

"No, different sounds great. I hear there's three new newbies on the team, and they are all villains' kids but they sound really cool." Boz shrugged. "Plus, you're pretty cool for a girl and you don't fangirl over me because I'm a single King."

"No prob, don't fall in love easily, you get too close to someone and it can break your heart." Sakura tugged her sleeves.

"Here's my number. Call me sometime." Boz winked as Sakura blushed a little.

"And those are your fangirl mob, I take it?" Sakura pointed at a swarm of teenage girls.

"THERE'S HIM! GET HIM!" A few princesses screamed as Boz ran for his dear life.

"Run, Monkey boy, RUN!" Sakura shouted as she snickered.

* * *

She walked pass the Muse-Ic room and saw Oliver inside, practicing piano and humming a melody.

"Did I mentioned, that I'm in love with you… and did I mentioned…um…what goes next?" Oliver hesitated.

"There's nothing I can do." Sakura continued. "Hey Princey."

"Hi. I'm writing a song for Skylar." Oliver shrugged.

"I can help. I like Muse-Ic." Sakura sat beside Oliver, and started playing the similar melody.

"So let me shout it out loud, if that's okay." Sakura suggested as Oliver quickly wrote down the lyrics.

"I'm planning to surprise her with this song later." Oliver stated.

"Nice. I wish I had your guts to tell him how I feel." Sakura shrugged. "And BTW telling someone like me might be better than telling that Gus."

"Tell who about what?" Sebastian peeks a head in.

"JESUS! YOU SCARED ME!" Oliver and Sakura protested.

"Writing a song." Sakura smirked, nudging Oliver.

"If you can have the guts to sing Skylar a song, then I should probably gut up before that blondie Bullhog takes Adam away." Sakura thought of an idea. "Can I borrow this guitar for later?"

"I don't see why not." Oliver nodded. "Thanks for helping me out with the song."

"Says the boy who just photo shopped a 3D Wedding pic." Kaz added, opening the storage room door.

"Seriously, how many doors are here?!" Sakura asked Oliver.

"I don't know. I was following that Parker Rooney and here I am!" Kaz stated. "He owed me 10 bucks from video gaming."

* * *

 **Much later, the Tourney Games had started…**

"Hello fellow Aurodonians! I'm Johnny Nimbus reporting live! This year with the newest three members on Team Aurodon, the newbies are getting better than Team KinKow." A man announced.

"This is a nail biter folks, with the scores all tied up, it'll need one more score to announce victory for the winners!" Johnny Nimbus announced.

"Is that dude the ONLY sports announcer we have here?!" Sakura pointed at Johnny Nimbus.

"Sadly yes." The Coach rolled his eyes. "Alright Ethan, Clayton, you're up!"

"Good luck common filths!" Sakura smirked, she was wearing a helmet and her long hair was concealed so no one will know.

"Let Chase be the Defender." Adam suggested.

"But I'm not good." Chase hesitated.

"Remember when you say a team is like a body? Chase is kinda like our brain." Sakura nodded. "C'mon, let's win this thing."

Adam, Sakura and Chase went into the field.

Sakura caught the ball and ran pass one of the defenders of KinKow Academy called Tyler [Dog With A Blog]

One of the KinKow students, Jerry Martinez [Kickin' It] accidentally hit Sakura's crouch with the ball.

"Ooh." Everyone frowned, thinking Sakura was a dude.

"What? oh right. OWWWWWWW, IT HURTS!" Sakura blinked before tossing the ball to Adam. "AD! CATCH!"

"Chase, bend over!" Adam said as Chase used the shield as a boost to send Adam closer to the goal.

Adam gave the ball to Oliver as Oliver delivered the victory goal.

"Unbelievable! Aurodon Prep won for the first time in ten years!" Johnny Nimbus cheered.

"You're awesome!" King Boomer and the KinKow students went to give the Aurodon team a handshake.

"You were amazing! What manner of man are you?" King Boz shook hands with Sakura. "I mean you didn't scream when that ball hit you."

"I'm no manner of man." Sakura revealed her helmet, as she raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm a girl, nice to see you again, monkey boy."

"You're the villain kid? That makes me like you more." Boz smiled.

"It's impossible! No girl's allowed to join!" one student from KinKow Academy protested.

"She broke the rules!" another one shouted.

"Actually, rules never stated that a girl can't join. Mostly cuz they are plain lazy to join sports." Coach defended. "I gotcha kid."

Right when Johnny Nimbus was about to announce the winners, Prince Oliver snatched the microphone.

"Excuse me, may I have your attention?" Oliver shouted. He quickly made a shape like an S

"Gimme a S!" He shouted as everyone followed.

"Gimme a K!"

"Gimme a Y!"

"Gimme a L!"

"Gimme an A!"

"Gimme a R! what does that spell?" Oliver asked. Stephanie's eager smile faded away and was replaced by shock.

"SKYLAR!" Everyone shouted.

"Say it again!" Sakura shouted.

"SKYLAR!" Everyone smiled at Skylar. Skylar was pure shocked.

"I love you Skylar, did I mentioned that?" Oliver confessed. "GIMME A BEAT!"

"One, two, three!" Sebastian announced as the school band played a familiar melody.

Oliver and the Tourney teammates started breakdancing and singing.

 _Did I mention_

 _That I'm in love with you?_

 _Did I mention_

 _There's nothing I can do_

 _And did I happen to say_

 _I dream of you everyday_

 _But let me shout it out_

 _If that's okay ay ay_

 _If that's okay_

 _I met this girl that rocked my world_

 _Like it's never been rocked_

 _And now I'm living just for her_

 _And I won't ever stop_

 _I never thought it can happen to a guy like me_

 _But now look at what you've done_

 _You got down on my knees_

 _Because my love for you is ridiculous_

 _I never knew_

 _(Who knew?)_

 _That it can be like this_

 _My love for you is ridiculous_

 _My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!_

 _(R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!)_

 _It's…_

 _(RIDICULOUS!)_

 _Just…_

 _(RIDICULOUS!)_

 _And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss._

 _Well Did I mention…_

 _That I'm in love with you_

 _And did I mention_

 _There's nothing I can do._

 _And did I happen to say?_

 _I dream of you everyday_

 _But let me shout it out, if that's okay ay ay_

 _(yeah!)_

 _If that's okay._

 _I gotta know which way to go, c'mon gimme a sign_

 _You gotta show me that you're only ever gonna be mine._

 _Don't want to go another minute even without you_

 _That's if your heart just isn't in it, I don't know what I'd do._

Oliver threw his jersey to Skylar. Skylar caught it and smiled. Oliver started to make his way into the crowd and walked to Skylar.

 _Because my love for is ridiculous._

 _I never knew_

 _(Who knew?)_

 _That it can be like this._

 _My love for you is ridiculous_

 _My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!_

 _(R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!)_

 _It's…_

 _(RIDICULOUS!)_

 _Just…_

 _(RIDICULOUS!)_

 _And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss._

 _C'mon now!_

 _(Oh yeah!)_

 _(Ya-ow!)_

 _(Alright!)_

 _(Alright!)_

 _Because my love for is ridiculous._

 _I never knew_

 _(Who knew?)_

 _That it can be like this._

 _My love for you is ridiculous_

 _My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!_

 _(R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!)_

 _It's…_

 _(RIDICULOUS!)_

 _Just…_

 _(RIDICULOUS!)_

 _And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss._

 _C'mon Now!_

Oliver arrived at Skylar's seat.

"Ethan's my new boyfriend now!" Stephanie interrupted, as she gave Ethan a kiss. "I don't need your pity date!"

"EW! THIS IS GROSS!" Parker Rooney gagged as he and a friend of his, Reggie, threw up.

"Wait for me!" Spin and Jamie followed.

"I thought you loved me!" Bob cried.

"Skylar, will you go to the coronation with me?" Oliver turned to Skylar.

"Yes." Skylar nodded.

"SHE SAID YES!" Oliver cheered. "I'd like to thank Sakura for helping me with the song!

"May I?" Sakura asked as Oliver gave Sakura the microphone.

"ATTENTION!" Sakura shouted. "ADAM DAVENPORT!"

"Yes!" Adam stood stiff, worried Sakura would beat him up.

Sakura gave Gus a signal as Gus tossed her a guitar.

"I don't like you with other girls, and Princesses are perfect for you and all…but listen to me." Sakura said, her face turning red. She started strumming her guitar and sang.

 _You're on the phone with your girlfriend she's upset,_

 _She's going off about something that you said,_

 _Cuz she doesn't get your humor like I do,_

 _I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday Night,_

 _I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like,_

 _And she'll never know your story like I do…_

 _She wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts,_

 _She's cheer captain and I'm in the Tourneys'_

 _Dreamin' about the day, when you wake up and find,_

 _Of what you're lookin' for has been here the whole time…_

 _If you could see that I'm the one who understands you,_

 _Been here all along, so what can't you see?_

 _You belong with me, you belong with me._

 _Walkin' the streets with you and your worn-out jeans_

 _I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

 _Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself_

 _Hey isn't this easy_

 _And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

 _I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_

 _You say you're fine_

 _I know you better than that_

 _Hey what you doing with a girl like that_

 _She wears high heels_

 _I hate wearing shoes,_

 _She's cheer captain and I'm on the Tourney's_

 _Dreaming about the day when you wake up_

 _And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

 _If you can see that I'm the one who understands you_

 _Been here all along so why can't you see_

 _You belong with me_

 _Standing by and waiting at your back door_

 _All this time how could you not know_

 _AD, you belong with me_

 _You belong with me_

 _Oh, I remember you snuck into my room in the middle of the night_

 _I'm the one who makes you laugh_

 _When you know you're about to cry_

 _And I know your favorite songs_

 _And you tell me about your dreams_

 _I think I know where you belong_

 _I think I know it's with me_

 _Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you_

 _Been here all along so why can't you see_

 _You belong with me_

 _Standing by and waiting at your back door_

 _All this time_

 _How could you not know_

 _Baby you belong with me_

 _You belong with me_

 _You belong with me_

 _Have you ever thought just maybe_

 _You belong with me_

 _You belong with me_

Sakura ended her song, before blushing at Adam.

"I have always wanted to say this, Adam, I l-" Sakura looked at Adam. "I like you. More than just friends… since we were kids. And I like you a lot."

The crowd cheered.

Adam stood there, shocked and speechless.

"Why the nerve of that boyfriend stealing girl!" Stacy scoffed. "He's _my_ boyfriend and not yours!"

"AD, this is when you make a choice, I don't mind what answer you'll reply, but I'm giving you time to think about it…" Sakura smiled embarrassedly. "I guess I was kinda dumb to do something so foolish."

Sakura quickly ran off.

"I know you'll pick _me_ , right?" Stacy cheered as she hugged Adam.

"Will you go away? I need some time to think!" Adam snapped as he threw his helmet away and ran off.

"Lucky Skoliver, but poor Team Adura." Liv sighed.

"Adura?" Janelle asked.

"It's their ship name." Liv winked.

"I feel bad for Stephanie." Skylar crossed her arms. "Because unlike her, Bree, you can sew, cook, clean and you're amazing the way you are."

"I know, but I'm over him." Bree smiled. "C'mon, we need to cheer Sakura up!"

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Okay, here's where the story ends for now.**

 **Bree: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Skylar: Question of the chapter- Does anyone had a favorite moment, or how Sakura and Oliver bonded? Did you guys catch the Liv and Maddie, Kickin' It, Dog With A Blog, and Pair of Kings cameos? What did you guys think of the Skoliver and Adura moment? And lastly, do you want Adura or Stadam to happen? VOTE! WE NEED TO MAKE THS SHIPS SAIL!**

 **Both: well, that's all for now. Make sure to leave a review and tell us what you think. Bye! *waves***


	21. Chapter 21: Of Makeups and Breakups

**Chapter 21: Of Makeups and Breakups**

 **Purpledolpin05: What's up fellow fanfiction readers, here's a new update! Now let's move on to the shout-outs to the reviewers, shall we?**

To TKDP: No it's not weird, because I too blushed when typing the ridiculous lSkoliver scene. Stadam- 0; Adura-FORVER! And yeah, I'll be writing a 4/5-shot of various couples separately so there will be no interruptions for the time being.

To Guest: Thanks for the vote. And about your question of Sakura being real-life portrayed, I am not so sure yet but I've drawn many pictures of her cartoon figure. But for now, I'm still thinking who she'll look like in real life, but Haruna Kawaguchi is a good second.

To the Red Rogue: Adura forever!

To Guest: It's Adura not Audra, but thanks for the vote.

 **Purpledolpin05: Alright, Tracy, do the disclaimer, please.**

 **Tracy: No prob! Purpledolpin05 does not own anything but her OCs and anything else you do not recognize. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Skylar and Bree arrived at their dorms, as soon as they opened the doors, they saw their friend Sakura curled up under her blankets.**

"Are you okay?" Bree asked, in a very concerned tone.

"How am I supposed to be Ok?!" Sakura sat up, her arms around her knees. "I told AD how I felt and he just stood there, no reply, no response! Nothing!"

"I know what might make you feel better! I'll just text some of our friends to help." Bree took out her cellphone and texted some friends. "Clearly, we need major help!"

Moments later, Tracy Li, Janelle DunBrounch, Liv and Maddie Rooney, Riley Florian, Andie Ramirez, and Julie Agrabah.

"Hey Sakura." The girls greeted.

"Look, I think that you did the right thing to tell him how you feel. I mean, you liked him for so long and you had the guts to express how you felt." Maddie began.

"Yeah, but heck, he has many girls he can be with!" Sakura rolled her eyes. "I mean, he can have any of you girls if he had wanted!"

"Ew, I liked someone else!" Julie and Riley shook their heads.

"My boyfriend's in Australia." Maddie stated.

"I would have been mad, desperate or blind." Tracy mumbled.

They all heard a knock on the door.

"Come in, Princey!" Sakura shouted.

Oliver opened the door.

"How did you know it's me?" Oliver asked.

"Because I can feel your vibrations and my friends here are slobs." Sakura replied.

"May I borrow Skylar for a while." Oliver asked as he grabbed Skylar's arm.

"Sure, marry her on the spot if you must!" Tracy shouted. "That's how my grandpa got my granma!"

"Really funny!" Oliver mumbled in sarcasm as he and Skylar went out to chat.

"So, I think we should wield a statue of Adam and destroy it to pieces." Andie suggested.

"Sky suggested it right?" Sakura frowned, but was a bit happy now.

Skylar came in later with a shocked expression on her face.

"Did he dump you already?" Sakura asked.

"No, Oliver just asked me out on a…" Skylar struggled for words. "Date."

"Nice!" Janelle cheered.

"We got this." Bree nodded.

"Alright ladies, girls' night PJ party, we really need to fix these girls!" Liv squealed. "We'll talk about clothes, sing songs, and watch 4 seasons of Sing It Loud!"

"What's that?" Skylar, Bree and Sakura asked.

"You poor kids." Liv sighed in sympathy.

"Oh. And Bree, Riley. Riley, Bree. You two are kinda aunt and niece." Sakura piped in.

"I see no resemblance." Skylar mumbled.

"Nice to meet you." Bree waved at her niece.

"My mom told me so much about granny when I was a kid. And she was so happy the day when she heard about granny having a daughter named Bree." Riley hugged Bree instantly. "Mom always told me that she forgave granny a long time ago and still admires her."

 **Much later, Liv, Julie and Riley were braiding Skylar, Maddie and Andie's hair.**

Bree was brushing Janelle's untamable hair. Tracy and Sakura just sat aside.

"Aren't you two going to comb each other's hairs?" Bree asked.

"Nope!" Tracy looked at her sketchpad, scribbling and drawing a picture of some anime girls.

"Who's the red haired one?" Janelle asked, pointing at a picture of Tracy with a boy with red hair.

"Artie my cousin?" Janelle guessed as Sakura shuddered.

"That creepy dude is YOUR COUSIN?!" Bree asked.

"And Diggie is my cousin too. Long story but it's an embarrassment to be related to Artie. Diggie's okay." Janelle rolled her eyes.

"No, It's Milton Krupnik from KinKow Academy." Tracy mumbled. "I had a crush on him once."

"and she's still getting over him ever since he had a girlfriend." Julie piped in as Tracy glared.

Sakura was flipping through Liv's old lyric books.

"I like this song. The words are so beautiful and has a good meaning. It's called True Love." Sakura pointed at a page. "Wow, there's even some music scores! Hey Liv, may I borrow this?"

"Sure." Liv smiled.

Sakura grabbed out a guitar and started strumming the melody and started singing.

"True love, I knew I had it. true love, was so hard to find. True love, if I can get it back, I'll never let it go this time." Sakura hummed.

"Wow, you wrote great songs, Liv!" Tracy smiled. "But I liked Count Me In and What A Girl Is better!"

"Thanks." Liv smiled at the compliment.

"Here, let me brush your hair." Bree offered as she started combing Skylar's hair.

"I've never had a sister before…" Skylar admitted.

"Well now you do. I've always treated you like one." Bree nodded as the two girls giggled.

"And I've always think of us three as three sisters. Bree's the big nice sister, Skylar's the cool second sister, and I'm the youngest troublemaker." Sakura gave the two girls a hug.

"True that! Remember last year when you placed blonde hair dye in my shampoo?" Bree frowned a bit.

"Or how you nearly made me look like a mop?" Skylar added as she and Bree gave Sakura a very rude glare.

"Uh-oh." Sakura gulped.

"But it was cool." Bree and Skylar laughed.

"Aw!" Julie, Liv, and Riley let out a squeal.

"But if I am honest, AD's always there for me…" Sakura mumbled. "I liked him since we were kids but I'm not sure what he thinks of me."

"I think you two are adorable together." Riley smiled.

"I ship it. I'm already thinking about the wedding details." Janelle smirked. "But Skoliver comes first."

"The school is gossiping about you two being a thing!" Maddie shrugged.

"News travel fast." Skylar grumbled.

"Okay, we'll be picking on prom dresses next!" Liv clapped her hands in joy.

"Yay!" Tracy, Andie and Maddie cheered in a fake smile.

"I'm out of here." Sakura stated as he hopped out of the window. Lucky for her, they live in the ground floor.

"I think we can solve that." Bree smiled as she took out her magic mirror.

"What is that?" Andie asked.

"My mom's old mirror. Or what's left of it." Bree replied.

" _Mirror, mirror in my hand, who does Adam love in the land_?" Bree asked.

The mirror morphed an image of Sakura.

"I knew it!" Every girl squealed loudly.

Chase knocked the door and shouted from the other side.

"CAN YOU PLEASE KEEP IT DOWN?! I'M TRYING TO STUDY!" Chase yelled.

"We just had exams last week! GIVE IT A BREAK!" Tracy mumbled. "He is so annoying, like my brother, but worse!"

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Sorry for the short chapter, but the next one will be longer I promise. My school's 50** **th** **anniversary is tomorrow (10pm Friday here where I live) and I'll be super busy!**

 **Janelle: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Liv: and Question of the chapter- Did anyone liked the girls interacting? And did anyone noticed the cameo characters? Lastly, who's excited for Skoliver chapter?**

 **Maddie: Oh and don't forget to vote what couple comes next after Skoliver.**

 _ **A) Brebastian,**_

 _ **B) Chabrina,**_

 _ **C) Adura**_

 _ **D) Side characters couples (Example: crack couples/romance couples) you can suggest.**_

 **Riley: The most votes will be written down first. Vote from which one you wanted first.**

 **All: That's all for now. Don't forget to leave a review and tell us what you think. Bye! *waves***


	22. Chapter 22: If Only

**Chapter 22: If Only**

 **Purpledolpin05: What's up fellow Fanfiction readers around the world. I'm here with a new chapter, so let's move on to the shout-outs! And oh my gosh, 50 reviews! Yay! And I already planned out which couples' one-shots will go next.**

To T917MA: Alright, thanks for the vote.

To Sadielover1470: Okay, I'll try to write Adura soon.

To TKDP: Yeah, for some reason Bree being a random aunt to Riley is somewhat like Douglas. And I hope you will like the Skoliver chapter.

To the Red Rogue: Alright, and Chabrina is Chase/Sabrina by the way.

To Guest: Okay, thanks for the vote.

To Guest: Leo is already a Bionic in this story.

 **Purpledolpin05: Alright! Oliver, do the disclaimer!**

 **Oliver: Okay, Purpledolpin05 does not own Lab Rats 2012, Mighty Med, she just owns her OCs and anything else you do not recognize. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Early in the morning, Skylar dragged Sakura and Bree up to get ready for her date with first date with Prince Oliver.**

Bree prepared a magenta dress with a black mini jacket for Skylar.

Sakura just sat by and watched. But really, she just wanted to be outside the room and away from the girly-ness.

"Wow, I actually looked…" Skylar stuttered as she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"Say it." Sakura and Bree smiled.

"Not hideous." Skylar smiled back.

"You sure don't!" Sakura nodded.

"Not one bit." Bree smiled too.

They heard a knock on the door.

Sakura dashed up to answer it. Outside the door stood Prince Oliver wearing a jacket and some jeans.

Oliver stared at Skylar ins hock as his face turned red.

"Ahem!" Sakura cleared her throat.

"For the first time ever, I noticed the difference between pretty and beautiful." Oliver complimented.

"I want her back by 5 pm." Sakura inspected Oliver before giving a nod of approval.

"Why are you talking as if you were her _father_?" Bree asked.

"Says the girl who's taking pictures like the _mother_." Sakura grimaced at Bree.

"Have fun!" Bree laughed as she send Oliver and Bree off.

Bree glanced at Sakura up and down.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"I need to give you a makeover." Bree's eyes glinted with inspiration as Sakura gulped.

"WAIT! TAKE ME WITH YOU ON YOUR DATE SKY!" Sakura screamed before the sounds were muffled.

"What happened?" Oliver asked.

"Meh, it's normal to me." Skylar shrugged.

"Hope you like motorbikes." Oliver suggested as he handed Skylar a helmet.

Skylar took the helmet as they started riding the motorbike into the Enchanted Forest.

Oliver drove them further away into the deeper side of the forest until they stopped at a sky-bridge.

"So, tell me something you never told anyone before." Oliver asked Skylar as they walked across the bridge.

"Well…my middle name is Connie Valentine, short for Connecticut Valentine." Skylar told Oliver. "Skylar Connie Valentine Storm-Gunzenhowzer. I took over my mom's name."

"Well, that is one long name! My middle name is Quimby Fletcher." Oliver stated. "Oliver Quimby Fletcher Diaz."

"Quimby Fletcher? That's way worse than my middle name!" Skylar giggled.

They kept chatting until Oliver lead her to an enchanted lake.

"Wow…" Skylar gasped as she smiled at Oliver.

* * *

After a while, Oliver set up a picnic as he and Skylar ate their food.

"So, is this your first time?" Oliver asked.

"Plus, We don't usually date much on the Isle, just gang activity." Skylar replied.

"No, I meant is this your first time eating a jelly donut?" Oliver asked as he used a napkin to wipe some jelly from Skylar's cheek.

"Huh, can't take me anywhere." Skylar joked as they giggled. "We don't have much food back on the Isle."

"I used to date some other guy named Gulliver but he was a selfish jerk and dumped me." Skylar said in a bitter tone.

"Well, it's his loss, he didn't deserve someone like you." Oliver rolled his eyes as his face turned red before looking away.

"So, tell me something about you. We barely know each other." Oliver suggested.

"Well…I'm an only child, I've always lived in one place, and I like to draw." Skylar shrugged.

"Me too! We already have so much in common!" Oliver laughed.

"No, your parents are good, and my dad is evil. You're going to be king next month." Skylar stated.

"But we're different than our parents. We get to choose our own choices, and I can tell that you are not evil at all." Oliver gazed into Skylar's eyes.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Skylar began. "I've never met my mother…"

Skylar opened a small locket, revealing a picture of a lady looking very similar to Skylar and a masked figure, who is the Annihilator.

"My mom's name is Marsha Storm. Since she fell in love with my dad, she was disowned by her family, and was thrown into the Isle. I never knew much about my mom, because she had cancer when she was pregnant and died during childbirth. This locket was the only thing she left for me…" Skylar looked away, her eyes were filled with sadness.

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Oliver said in sympathy.

"Can I tell you something, I still think of my mom every now and then." Skylar whispered.

"But anyway, you are going to be king soon." Skylar switched another topic.

"Yeah, but a crown doesn't make you a king." Oliver nodded.

"It kinda does." Skylar joked.

"No, your dad is the Mastermind of all Wickedness, and I am the son of my parents who raised me to be good." Oliver said. "But we are different, because we can to choose who we are going to be."

"Yeah, but you have to live up to your parents' expectations and everyone thinks you should be perfect and do your best." Skylar sighed.

"That's something we have in common too." Oliver nodded.

Suddenly, he got up and started dusting his pants.

"I'm going for a swim. Care to join?" Oliver gestured.

"No thanks. I want to stay here and try strawberries. I've literally never tried strawberries before!" Skylar grabbed a strawberry before eating it. "Yummy."

"Suit yourself." Oliver nodded as he walked off.

Moments later, Oliver was at the other side of the lake and on top of a cliff.

"ARE YOU WEARING TRUNKS WITH LITTLE CROWNS ON THEM?" Skylar shouted in a joking way.

"MAYBE?" Oliver shouted back, smiling. "WATCH THIS!"

Oliver let out a roar before diving into the water.

Skylar giggled as she watched Oliver swimming away like a fish.

Skylar started to sing softly to herself.

 _A million thoughts in my head, should I let my heart keep listening?_

 _Cause Up til' now, I've walked the lines, nothing lost, but something isn't right…_

 _I can't decide, what's wrong, what's right. Which way should I Go?_

 _If only I knew what my heart was telling me, don't know what I'm feeling,_

 _Is this just a dream? Oh oh…_

 _If only I could read the signs in front of me, I can find the way to who I'm meant to be,_

 _Oh oh, if only… If only…_

 _Every step, every word, with every hour, I am falling in,_

 _To something new, something great, to someone I, I have never been…_

 _I can't decide, what's wrong, what's right. Which way should I Go?_

 _If only I knew what my heart was telling me, don't know what I'm feeling,_

 _Is this just a dream? Oh oh…_

 _If only I could read the signs in front of me, I can find the way to who I'm meant to be,_

 _Oh oh, if only… If only…_

 _Am I crazy, maybe, we can happen… Yeah._

 _Will you still be with me? When the magic's over now…_

 _If only I knew what my heart is telling me, Don't know what I'm feeling,_

 _Is this just a dream? Oh oh…_

 _If only I could read the signs in front of me, I can find the way to who I'm meant to be,_

 _Oh oh, If only… If only…_

 _If only_

Skylar noticed that Oliver had been swimming for a while.

"Oliver?" She stood up shouting. "Oliver? OLIVER!"

'What if he drowned?' Skylar worried as she jumped into the lake and started looking for Oliver. She walked deeper and deeper into the lake and was almost out of air.

Oliver managed to save Skylar from drowning and took her up shore.

"You can't swim?" Oliver asked. "I thought you lived on an island?"

"Yeah with a barrier around it remember?!" Skylar snapped. "But did you thanked me for trying to save you? No! and I'm now cold, and soaking wet!"

Oliver grabbed a towel and wrapped the towel around Skylar's shoulders.

"Yet you were willing to rescue me." Oliver said in amazement, he grabbed a shiny crystal wish stone and gave it to Skylar. "Here, it's for you. Make a wish and throw it back into the lake."

Skylar huffed as she glanced at the rock before throwing it into the lake.

"Oh Skylar, I told you that I loved you, but you didn't tell me how you feel back." Oliver said as he gazed into Skylar's eyes.

"I don't know what love feels like." Skylar said insecurely.

"Maybe I can teach you." Oliver smiled. "I can teach you how to love one step at a time."

"You would do that?" Skylar asked as Oliver nodded.

"Thanks, that means a lot to me." Skylar giggled as the two blushed a bit.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Okay, I hope you've liked the Skoliver chapter. The next one will be Brebastian.**

 **Skylar: And Question of the Chapter- Did anyone liked the Skoliver moments? Who else felt a bit bad for Marsha's story? And last question, Who has any ideas for the next Brebastian chapter?**

 **Oliver: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Both: That's all for now. Make sure to leave a review and tell us what you think. Bye!**


	23. Chapter 23: Here For You

**Chapter 23: Here For You**

 **Purpledolpin05: Hi there fellow Fanfiction readers! Here's the Brebastian chapter, now let's go on to shout-outs! This happens right after Oliver fetches Skylar for their date.**

To TKDP: I'm glad you liked the Skoliver moments. And I used Marsha as Skylar's mother's name because I liked the name. Hope you will like this chapter.

To T917MA: Thanks, I hope you will liked this one too.

 **Purpledolpin05: Okay, let's see who will do the disclaimer… Sebastian!**

 **Sebastian: Purpledolpin05 does not own Mighty Med, Lab Rats 2012,she just owns her OCs and anything else you do not recognize. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Sebastian was hesitating as he paced back and forth near the Girl's Dorm**

He liked Bree honestly. And he thinks that Bree is by far the most wonderful, beautiful and fantastic girl he's ever met. But ever since a few days ago, Bree's been a bit upset over Ethan Charming who dumped her.

 _ **There was that one time yesterday when he was passing by the seashore and he saw Bree standing near the edge of the cliff.**_

 _"Bree?!" Sebastian was shocked. He was worried if Bree might do something stupid like killing herself after Ethan dumped her._

 _"BREE!" Sebastian shouted as he ran up the cliff._

 _"Huh?" Bree wondered as she turned over._

 _"DON'T DIE!" Sebastian shouted as he ran over._

 _Sebastian ended up pushing both of them into the sea._

 _"Even if you got dumped you shouldn't kill yourself!" Sebastian advised._

 _"What?! I was just taking photos of the sunset to use as reference for clothing designing!" Bree explained as she groaned._

 _"Oh…" Sebastian blinked, feeling very awkward._

 **Present moment…**

"Hello? Earth to Sebastian? SEBASTIAN!" Tracy snapped her fingers in front of Sebastia who was staring and drifting into space.

"Bree's here!" Tracy whispered as Sebastian stood up straight.

"What up hobo sack!" His friend, Tracy greeted with a cheeky grin.

"Hobo sack?" Sebastian glared. "You tricked me!"

"It's better than Sebby." Tracy stated. "What are you up to? Are you stalking Bree. _Again_?"

"It's not stalking, it's…worrying someone you care for from afar." Sebastian denied, his face was as red as a tomato.

"Whatever you say." Tracy giggled.

"Are you going to tell Bree how you feel about her?" Tracy asked, crossing her arms.

"What? no! Have you ever thought if she said no? I'd look like an idiot!" Sebastian worried.

"Fine," Tracy thought of an idea. "I have an idea. How about you try to surprise her with gifts or flowers and leave a mysterious note. That way, she won't suspect you and would be very intrigued by her secret admirer."

"That's actually not bad! Coming from a girl who's never dated!" Sebastian teased.

"And coming from a guy who's a month older than me, I'm offended. I am planning to not date anyone until I am fully 18, or 21." Tracy exclaimed in sarcasm. "Good luck, buddy!"

"Thanks. And if I ever dated Bree, I would owe you big time!" Sebastian grinned as he hugged his friend before Tracy flipped Sebastian away.

"My knitting hand" Sebastian whimpered.

"Sorry, I am not used to boys touching me." Tracy stuck out her tongue before helping Sebastian up.

* * *

 **Right after Skylar went for her date, Bree started to give Sakura a complete makeover, but her intentions failed nonetheless when Sakura ran out of the room halfway.**

"MY HAIR!" Sakura yelped as Bree tried to tame Sakura's messy jet black hair.

"Sit back down here young lady, we're not done measuring your clothes yet!" Bree shouted before Sakura sprung down from her chair and made her way to the door.

"YOU CANNOT MAKE ME!" Sakura yelled as she tried to run away faster than usual.

Bree rolled her eyes as she groaned. Luckily she already took some measures of Sakura's clothes size. She started to sketch some pictures of the dress she was planning to make for her friends. So far, she decided she would make a red gown for Skylar, a cyan dress for Sakura [who ultimately protested the idea], and she's still working on what she should wear.

Knock. Knock.

Bree answered the door and saw a fresh red apple in a plastic bag and a single red rose with a note.

' _Strange…who's it from?'_ Bree wondered.

' _ **Roses are red, violets are blue. Apples are sweet, and so are you.'**_

' _Dear Bree,_

 _Don't be sad over a guy who dumped you, there are other guys who are better to you,_

 _Your silky brown hair and your lovely eyes, makes me get all mesmerized,_

 _Your smile lights up my day, even though most of the time I don't know what else to say,_

 _Loyal and faithful I shall be, but for now my face will not be seen,_

 _I will be here for you, so do not feel blue,_

 _You secret admirer.'_

"Aw! I have a secret admirer." Bree squealed romantically. "I wonder who he is… I need to tell someone."

She grabbed her phone and called her friend Tracy.

"I'M HERE! I'M HERE! WHERE IS THE FIRE!" Tracy burst into the room moments later.

"Nope, no fire." Bree shrugged.

"Then what was with the 911?" Tracy asked.

"I need to tell you this, but I have a secret admirer!" Bree squealed.

"Stop. Only dolphins can understand you right now." Tracy smiled sheepishly.

"Can I see that handwriting for a sec?" Tracy asked as Bree handed over the note.

"I knew it." Tracy smiled a bit.

"Do you know who it is?" Bree asked excitedly.

"I know who it is, but I am afraid I cannot tell you. But I will give you a hint, your knight in shining armor is not as far as you think." Tracy hinted.

"Fine…" Bree groaned in dismay, before smiling at her gifts. "I wonder how did 'he' know apples are my favorite fruit?"

"Stalked perhaps." Tracy whispered lowly.

"I beg your pardon?" Bree asked.

"I mean maybe you know him!" Tracy faked a smile. "Alright, I need to go now, I need to go for the study group."

"With Kavan?" Bree joked as Tracy blushed a bit.

"Nope, with Sabrina, Hazelnut, and my BROTHER!" Tracy corrected, pretending to puke. "Bye!"

Bree reread the note several times as a happy grin curled her lips.

* * *

 **Outside the dorms, Sebastian checked the coast before pulling Tracy aside.**

"Did you tell her it was me?" Sebastian asked.

"Nope. Easy there you Romeo." Tracy stated. "Alright, I'd be off. Hasta la vista!"

"Oh. And uh, she liked your gifts." Tracy added before walking away.

"YES!" Sebastian cheered as he hugged himself.

"Hey Sebastian, what are you doing?" Bree walked out her room and saw Sebastian.

"I uh…I was cold. Think I got a cold." Sebastian lied pretending to be cold.

"Good news, I just got a note from a secret admirer!" Bree smiled. "But I'm not sure who he is though…"

"Cool." Sebastian shrugged.

"And let me check your temperature. Well you are kind of hot today" Bree stated nonchalantly.

"What?" Sebastian blushed redder.

"I meant your body temperature is hot, so you better take a rest." Bree checked Sebastian's forehead.

"I need to go now. Bye! And I'll be fine tomorrow." Sebastian thanked Bree as he ran off.

' _The Secret admirer tricked did work!'_ Sebastian smiled as he laughed. 'She'll never know it's me!"

"Poor Sebastian, he must be more sick than I thought." Bree frowned as she stared at Sebastian laughing like a maniac.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: That's all for today. I hope you've all liked the Brebastian scenes. The next one would be Chabrina. [Adura is last because I love saving the best for the last]**

 **Sebastian: Don't forget to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Tracy: and Question of the Chapter- Did anyone loved the Brebastian moments? Who else liked Sebastian's poem? And did anyone liked Tracy being the Cupid so far? Also, who has some ideas for Chabrina?**

 **All: That's all for now. Don't forget to review and let us know what you think. Bye! *waves***


	24. Chapter 24: Not So Different

**Chapter 24: Not So Different**

 **Purpledolpin05: What up everyone! Purpledolpin05 here with a new chapter. Okay, so this chapter will have some Chabrina scenes, a bit of Trase frenemy scenes[Tracy/Chase] (Funny though the ship name is catchy) so…moving on. Shout outs!**

To TKDP: Poor old Sebastian, but let's all hope he gets the girl in the end. I'm glad you liked Sebastian's poem.

To Beautiful Supernova: Yup, worst case scenario is Bree misinterpreting the wrong boy.

 **Purpledolpin05: Sabrina, care to do the honours of doing the disclaimer?**

 **Sabrina: Sure! Purpledolpin05 does not own Lab Rats 2012, Mighty Med. She just owns her OCs or anything else you do not recognize. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chase Perry walked into the school library, he had a science project to create a molecule sculpture with his teammate, Sabrina Fitzerbert, daughter of Rapunzel and Eugene Fitzerbert. He wondered how he even ended up working together with Sabrina, one of the most popular and prettiest girls in school.**

* * *

 **Well, here's how it all began [Happens between Chapter 19 to chapter 20]**

A few days ago it was just a regular day, he was having lunch with his 4 friends, Skylar, Sakura, Adam, and Bree. They were having lunch and everyone else mostly the Royal Brats (as Sakura likes to call the snobby rich kids). Only a few students, like Jones and Tracy Li or Leo Dooley would sit with them.

Adam was making a weird face at the cheerleaders, Sakura was hiding her jealousy by destroying her lunch. Bree was reading a fashion magazine, and Skylar was reading her father's spell book.

"Adam, why are you making your selfie face?" Bree asked.

"Because that cute cheerleader Sabrina was checking me out." Adam shrugged.

"Sabrina Fitzerbert of Corona Kingdom?" Tracy asked. "One of the most popular and prettiest girls in school?"

"And if memory serves me right, don't you have a girlfriend already?" Jones snorted.

"It's not wrong to flirt with other girls if you are in a relationship." Adam shrugged again. "Back on the Isle, guys often have multiple girlfriends at the same time. Like that son of Prince Hans, Troy."

"Don't mention that jerk's name to me!" Bree barked.

"Or Gulliver." Chase piped in before Skylar huffed in furt at the mention of her ex boyfriend.

"It kind of is." Leo nodded. "Once Danielle La Bouff asked me a question of being her prom date and Janelle looked like she'd cast a bear curse on Danielle."

"Wow, I like Janelle, at least she knows how to keep a man, well, man-child!" Sakura smirked.

"Man child?" Leo looked offended. "Tell that to Jack Brewer of Kinkow Academy, his parents are Tarzan and Jane Porter, his hair is longer than Clayton's nose hairs."

Adam smirked at Chase. "You'll never get a girl, Chase."

"Now, that's offensive, Chase can get a girlfriend if he wants." Tracy defended.

"Right, if he were the last man on earth." Jones chuckled.

"Thank you." Chase frowned at his peers.

"Don't worry, at least you're a looker, you can get people staring at you. Me? I look too plain for people to even pay attention. Dang my genes for looking like my dad!" Tracy grumbled.

"Look, she's coming towards me!" Adam smiled as he saw Sabrina walking towards them.

"Hey Sabrina!" Tracy smiled at her friend.

"Hey Sabrina, I can't help but notice that you were looking at me." Adam bragged.

Sakura glared over at Adam before she stood up.

"Excuse me, I need to go." Sakura muttered coldly as she excused herself.

"No, I was looking at Chase." Sabrina corrected as Adam blinked.

"What? you're a comedian, that's funny." Adam laughed.

"You are serious right?" Tracy blinked as Chase spilt his milk.

"Chase, I was wondering if I could work on our science molecule sculpture." Sabrina asked.

"Sure, I will just mail you the thing when I'm done." Chase shrugged.

"No, I wanted to do it with you." Sabrina said as Chase blushed redder.

"Chase, this is where you say yes." Bree gave Chase a little push.

"Uh… sure! I'll see you at Saturday morning at the library." Chase stuttered.

"Sure!" Sabrina winked as she left.

* * *

 **Present moment…**

Chase was wondering if he had been set up, back at the Isle the popular girls only use nerds like him to finish their work.

"Hey Coconut." Tracy greeted.

"You're not even trying to remember my name anymore!" Chase mumbled, crossing his arms.

"Hey buddy, I'm just a few minutes early before Sabrina arrive, and let me warn you something buddy!" Tracy grabbed Chase by the collar. "Sabrina is a naïve, innocent, petite and a pure goody princess and a friend of mine. You do something to hurt her and I shall rip your flesh and shove them into your throat!"

"I think you are more harm than me!" Chase yelped.

"Sorry." Tracy lets go of Chase. "I'm just…protective of my friends sometimes. Her last boyfriend was Ethan so I know better to protect my friends. And I had a bit of incident with Sebastian and Bree just a few minutes ago!"

"Hey Chase, hi Tracy. What are you doing here?" Sabrina arrived.

"Meh, just teasing him. Later Sabrina, bye-bye Almond nut!" Tracy waved as she rushed into the fiction side of the library.

"Is she always like this?" Chase asked.

"Pretty much." Sabrina shrugged. "C'mon, let's get to work!"

After several hours, they finished their projects.

"Wow, it's perfect! And to think, it only took us 4 hours!" Sabrina gushed at their beautiful molecule sculpture.

"Actually, it took 3 hours 54 minutes and 18 seconds." Chase corrected. "But 4 hours is good too!"

"Hey now that we're done, how about we go for some lunch. My treat." Sabrina suggested as Chase nodded. He was getting hungry.

 **Sabrina and Chase went over to a nice cottage that served some simple homemade meals. Sabrina ordered lamb steak, while Chase ordered Fish-n-Chips and some broccoli soup. For desert, they had chocolate pudding.**

"So, tell me you've never eaten Fish and chips before? You seemed very intrigued by everything around you." Sabrina asked.

"Let's just say we never had that much food back where I came from." Chase shrugged. "Ooh! Chocolate pudding!"

"Chase, you got a bit of pudding on your chin." Sabrina giggled at Chase who was eating like an exited child having treats for the first time.

"Sorry." Chase wiped away the chocolate with a napkin.

"You know, you are unlike any guys I ever met. For starters, you are not cocky, or arrogant, or too much of a player. You're actually really intelligent and a very sweet guy." Sabrina complimented as she played her hair.

"Thanks, but I assume being a princess is better than being a kid of a low-life criminal who tried turning dogs into furry coats." Chase shrugged, remembering a bit of his childhood.

"Not quite, sometimes I wished to be a regular peasant instead." Sabrina shrugged.

"You? But you're a princess, you're supposed to be all perfect and nice and marry princes." Chase stated.

"True, but sometimes my grandparents would put pressure on me since I'm the only child. And sometimes I don't think I can live up to their expectations." Sabrina sighed. "Bt you won't understand."

"No, I do. Back on the Isle, my mom always wanted me to be all rough and mean, but being aggressive was never my cup of tea. So, my mom despised me sometimes for being a weakling, I mean, even Skylar can lift me up with ease. And she's a year younger than me!" Chase exclaimed.

"I know right! I hate it when people compare me to my cousin Spark. And I feel the pressure and the need to be much better than they are. I mean, Kavan is a great artist and Spark has the powers. Sometimes, I feel like I am the one who's left out of the family." Sabrina added.

"That's something we have in common too." Chase nodded as he ranted. "Adam is much stronger and he always get the girls, Skylar is determined to be like her dad, Bree's a better tailor and a sisterly figure, and Sakura's the girl who is strong enough to find and get what she wants. But that's not the point."

"Who knew that Terry Perry's son would be a great listener and someone I can relate too!" Sabrina giggled.

"And who knew that a princess whom I assumed prissy and pink would enjoy hanging out with someone like me." Chase chuckled as their eyes met. They quickly looked away and blushed.

"It's getting dark soon, I should send you back to your dorm." Chase noticed it was almost late.

"Thank you, but you don't have to really." Sabrina was flattered but Chase insisted.

* * *

 **After some time, Chase send Sabrina back to her dorms.**

"Thank you, it was a really great day to spend some time with you." Sabrina smiled at Chase.

"No biggie, I had fun too." Chase chuckled as his face flushed a bit.

"Wait a second." Sabrina stopped as she quickly handed Chase a card with her phone number on it. "Here's my number, maybe we can hang out again sometime."

"Sure, I'll see you around." Chase blushed before Sabrina gave Chase a peck on the cheek before closing the door.

"Wow," Chase blushed as he grinned.

Who knew the son of criminal like him would ever get a daughter of Rapunzel and Eugene Fitzerbert?

"Looks like someone had fun." Someone tapped his shoulder when Chase was almost reaching his dorm.

"Hey Tracy." Chase greeted his friend, Tracy.

"You were blushing like you applied makeup." Tracy shrugged, her hands were filled with paperwork and drawings. Her younger brother, Jones was focusing on playing some games on his phone.

"Sabrina and I went on a date!" Chase smiled happily.

"Wow, blah blah, anything else?" Jones mumbled.

"Oh." Tracy's smile fell a bit.

"What?" Chase asked.

"That's… great. I'm happy for you, you two would look like the cutest couple ever after!" Tracy smiled back.

"Thanks! I am glad you think that way too!" Chase smiled as he gave Tracy a hug before being flipped over.

"Ow!" Chase groaned.

"Sorry, I do not like being touched by boys." Tracy apologized. "Wow, two guys being flipped over in one day, a new record! Take that Jones!"

"I flipped you over 24 times a day, can you beat that!" Jones piped in, rolling his eyes at his sister.

"Whatever, go back to your dorm before I get you to babysit the kids!" Tracy warned as her brother joked back and left.

"I'm glad you liked Sabrina and I can tell that she likes you back" Tracy chuckled. "Anyway, there's something I wanted to say, the truth is I have a crush on you, Chase."

"Huh?" Chase blinked. _'She can't be serious right?!'_

"Got you!" Tracy laughed. "I meant Chase Redford from Ever After High!"

"Not funny!" Chase huffed. "I almost had a heart attack!"

"Sorry, I just wanted to prank you! And you two are like her parents. One crook and one royal. Chase and Sabrina. Chabrina. I ship it already!" Tracy added as Chase blushed redder. "Pretty guys always get the pretty girls!"

"Thank you for the joke, good bye!" Chase laughed as he went back to his dorms.

" _The pretty boys always get the pretty girls…"_ Tracy mumbled sadly, glancing at her plain ordinary looking self. "He's the pretty boy, and Sabrina's my friend who's perfectly pretty who she is!"

' _That's okay! They are so great together!'_ Tracy fake a smile, watching Chase's silhouette.

 _"Guess I'm wishing my luck away, with these things I'll never say!"_ Tracy hummed softly.

Chase couldn't sleep at all that night, he was smiling like an idiot.

Who knew a pretty princess like Sabrina and him could be so close? Maybe they are not so different after all?

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Alright, I am done with this chapter. And the next one would be all about Adam/Sakura.**

 **Tracy: Wow, you sure are cheap with your ideas!**

 **Purpledolpin05: Save the best for the last!**

 **Chase: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Jones: and Question of the chapter- Did anyone liked the Chabrina moments? And what did you guys thjnk of Tracy's feelings for Chase? [Did not expect that!] and lastly, are you guys all excited for Adura, do you have any ideas?**

 **All: That is all for now. Make sure to review and tell us what you think. Bye! *waves***


	25. Chapter 25: You Are Special To Me

**Chapter 25: You Are Special To Me**

 **Purpledolpin05: What's up readers, now for the moment you've been waiting for, the Adam/Sakura or Adura chapter. Now let's move on to shout-outs. By the way, I changed the cover of the story with a new Adura picture. I hope you will like it.**

To footballplayer19: Thanks, here you go. I hope you will like it.

To TKDP: Chase and Sabrina do have a lot in common right? Oops, I meant Kavan not Owen, since Kavan is Kristoff and Anna's son he might be into arts and crafts. And about Tracy's unrequired crush on Chase, she has a tendency to like boys who are oblivious or already like someone else. But I'll give her another love interest soon. [Maybe Kavan since she liked him before]

 **Purpledolpin05: Okay, Adam, do the disclaimer!**

 **Adam: Alright! Purpledolpin05 here does not own anything but her OCs and anything else you do not recognize. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Adam Davenport was wondering what he should say to Sakura, a girl he spent most of his life hiding feelings for. Now that she took the first step of telling him how she felt, she hasn't quite reply her yet.**

And now, his annoying girlfriend Stacy was talking nonstop about her dress for the prom dress she wants to wear. At first, he dated Stacy just to gain popularity but after a while, the sparks had faded and she is so demanding and annoying. Stacy would complain nonstop if he didn't bring flowers on their date. She was starting to annoy the crap out of him. But thinsg got worse as the days gone by, and now, he just wanted to be away from her! As in _, FAR, FAR,_ _ **VERY FAR**_ away from her.

He thought about Sakura, his best friend who would be there to cheer him up when he was almost about to cry. She is fun, brave and knows all his flaws. Stacy would criticize about his child-like attitude, Sakura wouldn't even bother. To him, every imperfection of her is perfect to him.

"Listen Stacy, we need to talk." Adam began. It was after the games and Sakura had left the games.

"Good, I say we dress in hot pink and white! It's the newest thread!" Stacy began her chat with her supposedly 'perfect' dance for the Coronation Prom.

"No. Listen, Stacy you are…annoying and talkative and insulting to my friends. And I do not like you being rude to my friends, especially Sakura!" Adam began with a very serious look on his face.

Stacy thought Adam was joking as she giggled a bit. [To Adam, Stacy's laugh sounded as if a pelican ate a mountain and is choking in the middle of labour.]. moments later, Stacy's face went pale and shocked.

"You're serious?! You want to break up with me?!" She shrieked furiously. "Is it because of that Sasuke?!"

"Her name is _Sakura_ , and she is awesome and nice and a really special person, point is, she is a better girl than you can ever be!" Adam said, hiding a blush at the thought of Sakura.

"You'll be so sorry you ever broke up with me! And BTW, only I'm the one who dumps boys!" Stacy scoffed as she left.

"Yes, I don't really like you and when my eyes are closed I see you for what you truly are, which is UGLY!" Adam shouted.

Stacy scoffed in shock as the rest of the cheerleading squad went to comfort their team leader.

* * *

 **Present moment,**

Adam was passing by the Muse-Ic hall and noticed the piano in the room. To be honest, he always liked the sound of instruments. He went closer to the piano and started playing a bit of the piano and started to sing a bit.

 _I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold,_

 _I don't want my love go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul,_

 _I know that you, are something special, to you I'd be always faithful,_

 _I want to be what you always needed, Then I hope you'll see the heart in me,_

 **[Sakura's P.O.V.]**

I dashed out of our dorms after Bree insisted I have a makeover. And now I glanced at my reflection in the mirror. My jet black hair was naturally messy, I am now wearing a white hooded dress with pink cherry blossom prints and a slim cyan belt. Thank god I had my cap on before Bree made me wear those heavy weights on feet those girls called 'high heels'. I shuddered at the thought.

Bree was kinda right about the makeover thing, now all the people keep stopping and staring at my new look. In fact, even that common filth Clayton Charming was looking at me.

"What are you looking at Common Filth?!" I barked as several jocks ran off.

I passed by the Muse-Ic room and heard someone singing inside.

 _I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold,_

 _I don't want my love go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul,_

 _You're the one I want to chase, you're the one I want to hold,_

 _I won't let another minute go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul_

Wow, he is amazing… wait a second, is that…ADAM?! He can play piano too?

 _Am I crazy for wanting you? Sakura, do you think you could want me too?_

 _I don't want to waste your time, do you see things the way I do?_

 _I just want to know that you feel it too, There is nothing left to hide._

Wait? Is he singing about me? I blushed red at the thought. The chances of him interested in me are the chances of Leo getting abs!

I walked into the room when the song ends.

 **[Normal P.O.V.]**

"Whew, music really does takes your stress out!" Adam had a goofy grin on his face when he was done.

"You mixed up the C note with the E note." Sakura piped in as Adam turned over, blushing in shock.

"Sa-Sakura! You're here? How long have you been here?!" Adam stuttered, before blushing at Sakura's new look. "W-what are you wearing?!"

"Long enough from the lower half of the song." Sakura shrugged. "Oh and your answer: a dress. Bree gave me a makeover."

"You know, dresses ain't so bad!" Sakura spun around in her new dress as she smiled a bit. "What do you think?"

"Well, you look different, it's a good different. You look very…" Adam was lost at words.

"Ugly?" Sakura asked.

"No, you look…beautiful." Adam blushed deeper.

"Oh." Sakura blinked as she looked away. "Um…where's your girlfriend?"

"We broke up." Adam shrugged as Sakura gasped in shock.

"Turns out she was just using me for popularity." Adam stated. "Plus, there's another girl I already liked."

"Really? Who?" Sakura asked in a very nonchalant way.

"You." Adam blushed red as he confessed.

" _Yu_? The son of Shan Yu back on the Isle?!" Sakura was shocked. "Wow, 14 years and it never occurred to me that you might not be straight!"

"No, I love you, Sakura." Adam confessed.

There was a pin drop of dead silence.

"EHH?!" Everyone else passing by who stopped to eavesdrop were all shocked. Most of the squealed in delight, while some of Adam's fangirls groaned in anger.

"M-me?!" Sakura turned red. "But I'm not even special, I'm not all prissy and perfect, I'm so tomboyish and I scare people with my habits, like spitting or not taking showers for almost 7 weeks back at home! Why of all girls, or guys, in the world would you pick me?"

"I'll take you somewhere else we won't be disturbed." Adam suggested as they noticed other people were staring at Sakura and Adam.

"Sure. It's so public here." Sakura nodded as she followed Adam.

* * *

Adam lead Sakura into a small abandoned flower garden near the edge of the Enchanted Forest.

"And here." Adam opened Sakura's eyes.

"It's so beautiful!" Sakura gasped. There were so many flowers in the secret garden.

"It was a wreck when I first founded it, but I managed to get these flowers back to health and they're as pretty as ever." Adam smiled as he caressed some flower petals. "this is my hiding spot, besides me, the kids from Aurodon Elementary help me out sometimes."

"You are so amazing." Sakura smiled. "I can never tell a buff guy like you would be into flowers."

"When I was a kid, I wanted to be a florist, but the only flowers we have at home were either poisonous or venus fly-traps!" Adam nodded slowly. "Here's a question to you, do you know what flower language is?"

"No." Sakura shook her head.

"A white lily means purity, a red rose means love," Adam explained.

"I don't care if people say that you're dumb, but you're really intelligent in your own way." Sakura complimented.

"another question, among all the flowers and plants here, which would you rather be?" Adam asked.

Sakura was staring down at the weeds. "I think I'd be the weeds instead. Since everyone is like a shining star, I doubt I can be anything else."

"That's how you see yourself?" Adam questioned. "You don't see things the way I do."

Adam climbed up a ladder and pluck a flower from one tree before handing it to Sakura.

"Wow, it's pretty!" Sakura smiled.

"It's also a cherry blossom and it has the same name as you, Sakura is the Japanese version of a cheery blossom." Adam smiled as he helped Sakura place the flower in her hair.

"A cherry blossom is the symbol of innocence, simplicity, hope, humility, beauty." Adam listed. "and it's just like you. You are always the person who's there for me, you give me hope. And you're caring and show more humanity than the people here to kids. I think that you are wonderful and beautiful just the way you are."

Sakura's face turned into a deep shade of pink.

The kids from Aurodon Elementary were spying on them. There's Judy [from KC Undercover], Reggie [From Lab Rats] and his older brother Reggie [Liv and Maddie], Spin son of Grumpy, Bob son of Cubby the lost boy, Auggie Florian, Ava Kingsley, Parker Rooney, Zuri Ross, Jenny (OC who is Mei and Yao's daughter from Mulan) and Spin's little girlfriend, Jamie[Mighty Med].

"Think we should give them a little push?" Bob suggested.

"I think we should use a romantic approach." Parker nodded.

"Like the Little Mermaid!" Ava Kingsley [daughter of Alice from Alice in Wonderland] and Auggie Florian [Son of Snow White and her prince] suggested giggling.

"Got it!" Bob stood up and started singing in an off-key tune. Adam mentally face palmed.

"No!" Ava hissed as she pressed a button that causes a disco ball to fall from the ceiling. "we need more. A romance vibe!"

"Where did that disco ball came from?" Jamie asked.

"It was meant for Jamie and Spin; or Zuri and Parker, but I give what I take." Ava shrugged.

"Damn these rich kids." Sakura mumbled.

"That's my lady!" Auggie grinned.

"You're 5 and 6!" Jenny grumbled.

"There you see her, sitting there across your way." Spin sung.

"She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her~" Jamie added.

"and you don't know why but you're dying to try, you wanna kiss the girl!" Parker sang along.

"Yes you want her. Look at her, you know you do!" Zuri hummed. [Sorry I ship Zuri/Parker]

"It's possible she wants you too, there's one way to ask her!" Reggie [Lab Rats] and Judy hummed. [Is it bad if I shipped Reggie[LR]/Judy?]

"You don't take a word, not a single word!" Ava hummed.

"Go on and kiss the girl!" Auggie sang.

"Shalalala my oh my, looks like they're both too shy, ain't gonna kiss the girl! Shalalalla ain't that sad? It's such a shame too bad you're gonna miss the girl!" the kids all sang.

"Where did all those kids came from?!" Sakura blushed red.

"I do not know!" Adam shrugged.

"Shut up and kiss already!" Bob yelled though muffles no thanks to Reggie [from Liv and Maddie]. "If it keeps delaying, I'm getting grandpapie Scuttle!"

"So, um…I kind of want to kiss you." Adam confessed.

"…Okay" Sakura blushed.

Sakura and Adam exchanged looks as they started to lean in closer.

Right when they were about to kiss, the secret garden door banged open.

Adam and Sakura scooched away from one another.

"There you are!" It was Joey Rooney. "Parker, can you help me fix my bike?"

"JOEY! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!" All the kids tackled Joey.

"Sorry." Sakura apologized.

"No, it's fine. I actually was kind of disappointed." Adam pouted.

"But let's not rush into things. I'm still too young to date you. Besides, even if I wanted to kiss you, we will have our moments." Sakura mumbled, dusting her dress.

"when will it be?" Adam whined.

"My moment…will be my moment." Sakura blushed as she hinted. "C'mon, let's go. Someone's crying and I think it's Joey!"

They both headed back to their dorms, both blushing and wondering what would happen to the two of them next.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: I hope you've liked the Adura chapter.**

 **Spin: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Jamie: and question of the chapter- Which was your favorite Adura moment? Did anyone liked the children couples or cameos? [Jamie/Spin, Reggie[LR]/Judy, Ava/Auggie, Zuri/Parker] Does anyone else wanted to beat Joey for ruining the moment? Does anyone wanted the kids to cameo in a chapter soon? And lastly, what do you guys think of Adam and Sakura being together?**

 **Bob: KISS THE GIRL!**

 **Reggie[L &M]: Can someone please stop him?!**

 **Spin: we tried, TRIED!**

 **Reggie[LR]: you're not trying hard enough!**

 **All: That's all for now. Make sure to review and tell us what you think. Bye! *waves***


	26. Chapter 26: Won't Say I'm In Love

**Chapter 26: Won't Say I'm In Love**

 **Purpledolpin05: Hey there fellow readers. Here's a new chapter. Wow, this story is almost halfway done. [I planned about 40 chapters in this story, from the original plotline and about 10 original chapters]. This will be an original chapter which shows the aftermath of Skoliver, Brebastian and Adura chapter. So, let's move on to the shout outs for the reviewers, shall we?**

To the Red Rogue: No problem, and sure I will let someone else be with Tracy. Go Team Adura and Team Skoliver!

To TKDP: Thanks, I am glad you liked the Adura chapter. And I thought I just had to put in Adam's flower planting talent in to make it seem more romantic for Sakura. Reggie [LR] is from that one episode when Adam and Leo brought back a child from the mainland in 'Spike vs Spikette'. Joey is the king of third-wheeling. And I sure hope t work on a chapter where the kids will show up. And Sakura is the kind of girl who wants her time and space before thinking they're ready for a relationship. [Plus I'm following the Adura actual timeline]. (Wow, longest review reply ever!)

 **Purpledolpin05: Skylar, would you do the disclaimer please?**

 **Skylar: Okay. Purpledolpin05 here does not own Lab Rats 2102, Mighty Med, or the song 'I Won't Say I'm In Love', she just owns her OCs and anything else you do not recognize. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **It was night time in the Girl's Dorms. The girls were hanging out. Skylar was reading her spell book, Bree was sewing dresses, and Sakura was admiring the cherry blossom flower Adam had given her.**

"So, how was your day?" Sakura asked Skylar. "Did you two had fun on your date?"

"It was…nice." Skylar mumbled as she blushed red. "What about you Bree?"

"I got a bouquet of roses and violets from a secret admirer," Bree chirped in a happy tone.

"Nice! You know who it is?" Skylar grinned.

"I know." Bree nodded. "I checked the magic mirror and it turned out it was Sebastian the whole time!"

"Sebastian?!" Skylar and Sakura's eyes widen.

"Dang, that boy is romantic!" Sakura muttered. "But leave a name if you must!"

"It's fine. I liked how mysterious and romantic he is, and to tell you the truth, I think I kinda like him too." Bree shrugged blushing.

"What about you Sakura? You came back with Adam just a while ago." Bree turned over to Sakura.

"Oh." Sakura's face turned pink. "We hung out."

Bree and Skylar exchanged looks, they could tell that the cat girl was lying.

"Tell us what happened. Spill." Bree crossed her arms as she stopped sewing.

"Okay," Sakura sighed as she told Bree and Skylar what happened, she only left out the one detail that she and Adam almost kissed.

"Oh god! You two were on a date?!" Bree squealed.

"No, it's not a date, we just sort of hung out which accidentally became a somewhat date, until Joey ruined it!" Sakura blushed a bit. "Sky, what about you, what do you think of Oliver?"

"Well… Oliver is actually not so bad. He knows how to respect a girl at least." Skylar shrugged.

"Then do you like him?" Bree asked.

"I don't know, I mean he reminds me too much of Gulliver." Skylar replied bitterly, thinking of her ex-boyfriend who had dumped her.

"Tch! Oliver is better than that selfish, no-good, useless, cowardly, dang nabbit scum!" Sakura ranted.

"You might be right." Skylar sighed.

"Hey I just noticed something, your hair!" Sakura pointed at Skylar's streak. The former white streak had turned into magenta pink.

"How did that happened?!" Skylar asked.

"No clue." Bree shrugged.

"There is no way I'm falling for Oliver! No way!" Skylar shook her head.

 _[Skylar]_

 _If there's a price for rotten judgement, I guessed I've already won that!_

 _No man is worth the aggravation, that's ancient history, been there done that!_

Sakura and Bree shared looks before humming the chorus.

 _[Bree]_

 _Who do you think you're kidding? He's the earth and heaven to you!_

 _[Sakura]_

 _Try to keep it hidden, girl we can see thourgh you_

 _[Skylar]_

 _Oh no!_

 _[Bree, Sakura] Girl you can't conceal, we know how you're feeling,_

 _Who you thinking of!_

 _[Skylar]_

 _Oh no! No chance, no way, I won't say it! No!_

 _[Sakura]_

 _You swoon, you sighed, why deny it ohoh?_

 _[Skylar]_

 _It's too cliché I won't say I'm in love!_

"What about you Bree? You've broke and been broken by many hearts, what makes you think that Sebastian is the right one for you?" Skylar frowned at Bree.

"Well, he's sweet and nice and he treats me right." Bree nodded.

"So you love him?" Sakura winked playfully.

 _[Bree]_

 _I thought my heart had learnt its lesson, it feels so good when you started out,_

 _My head is screaming get a grip girl! Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!_

 _[Sakura]_

 _Girl you can't deny it, who you are and how you're feeling,_

 _[Skylar]_

 _None of us are buying, face it like a grown up_

 _[Bree]_

 _Oh no!_

"Enough with me! Sakura, don't you like Adam too?!" Bree switched to Sakura.

"N-no!" Sakura denied. "It's not like that!"

 _[Sakura, Skylar]_

 _When you gonna own up that you got it and you got it bad!_

 _[Sakura]_

 _No chance, no way I won't say it oh no!_

 _[Bree]_

 _Give up, give in!_

 _[Skylar]_

 _Check the queen you're in love!_

 _[Sakura]_

 _This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love!_

 _[Bree, Skylar]_

 _We'll do it until you admit you're in love!_

 _[Sakura]_

 _You're way off base! I won't say it oh no!_

 _Get off my case, I won't say it!_

 _[Bree]_

 _Girl don't be proud, it's okay you're in love…_

"Fine! Let's all admit here that we are all in love!" Sakura nodded.

"Oh woah… at least out loud, I won't say I'm in love!" The three girls hummed.

"Hey Sakura, can I borrow your towel?" Adam suddenly barged in not wearing any shirt. "Otis dirtied on mine!"

"Speak of the Romeo." Bree teased.

"I'm not in love with you." Sakura muttered quickly before giving Adam the towel and slamming the door into Adam's face. "and please, put on a shirt! Respect your body!"

"What?" Sakura turned over to face Bree and Skylar smiling teasingly at their friend.

"You two are so in love!" Bree teased.

"Shut up, where's the love of Skylar's life?" Sakura teased as she received a pillow smacked into her face.

"Oh it is on!" Sakura smirked.

Moments later, their room was covered in pillow feathers.

* * *

"So, Chase, how did your study date go? did you creep Sabrina out?" Adam teased from the boys' side of the room.

"No, in fact we had a great time! Ha! At least I for one finally got a girl!" Chase bragged happily.

"What 'bout you? Did you do something special?" Chase asked as Adam blushed.

"Well, kinda. I sort of told Sakura how I felt." Adam blushed redder.

"and is that why you always sneak into her room riffling through her clothes?" Chase frowned before Adam launched himself over to fight Chase.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Another chapter done! I hope you've liked it. It's not exactly one of my long ones.**

 **Sakura: Make sure to fave, follow, review and PM your ideas.**

 **Bree: Question of the chapter- Does anyone else think that the song fits? Vote for the next chapter- Would you guys like the chapter where the villainous 5 talk to their parents, or an original chapter? Lastly, which ship is your favorite?**

 **Bree: That's all for now. Make sure to review and tell us what you think!**

 **All three: Bye! See you next time! *waves***


	27. Chapter 27: Alone Again

**Chapter 27: Alone Again**

 **Purpledolpin05: This is a chapter for side character, Tracy. An in depth look about her feelings and inner thoughts [This is my story, and I'm the person who decides who gets to cameo! XD]**

To Beautiful Supernova: Chase got Adam right on the spot! XD

To TKDP: Thanks, I am glad you liked the song. And here's a new chapter for you. ^^

To the Red Rogue: Thanks, the song is from Hercules the Disney version. Go team Adura and team Skoliver!

 **Purpledolpin05: Okay Tracy do the disclaimer!**

 **Tracy: Sure. Purpledolpin05 here does not own Lab Rats 2012, Mighty Med. She just owns her OCs and anything else you do not recognize. Enjoy!**

* * *

[Tracy's P.O.V.]

I sighed hopelessly as I glanced over at Chase Perry in Fiction Writing class. He and Sabrina were chatting happily. No doubt, they are so cute together! They are like a match made in heaven. Chase is kind of cute and Sabrina is amazing. I've known her since seventh grade and she's a really sweet and caring girl.

I had a crush on him first but that was until Sabrina told me that she likes Chase. As much as I have feelings for him, sisters before misters. Sabrina's happiness meant more than mine.

"So, do you think that he might like me?" she asked excitedly.

"Hey, it's your life, kiddo!" I shrugged.

"Then do you like him? I mean you two are always bickering." Sabrina asked.

I thought for a second and decided to lie. "Nah! He's like a buddy to me. I only see him as a rival only. Plus, if you like him, go for him."

To be honest, when I first saw Chase, I thought that he was a bit cute. I tend to tease him a lot to hide how I felt for him. There's something about him that makes him feel intrigued about him. I mean, when I first saw him he looked like a jerk.

But as time went by, I start to warm up around the villain kids. And Chase slowl became a great rival of mine when it comes to English Language. [Not to brag and all that but I'm the one who always get the best scores] and it's awesome that Chase is now my new rival which I can compete with.

I tend to tease Chase all the time since I like to show affection by teasing. But before I knew it, I started to have a crush on him. I liked his personality and not his looks. Personally, a relationship should be based on a person's personality and not materialism or looks.

"What's up choco-nut!" I waved over in a fake nonchalant voice.

"You're not even trying to remember my name anymore!" Chase frowned as Sabrina started laughing.

"Whatever, it's not my fault I was zero point five marks higher than you!" Chase grumbled, pointing at his one hundred mark test result.

"Oh man! You have gotta be kidding me, 17 years old English without fail and you're the first person to beat me?!" I exclaimed. "Keep your hair on, it's not the last you'll be seeing it on your head!"

"You sound like a threat!" Chase grumbled.

"Oh I am!" I cracked my knuckles. "When I was 12, I had an English rival and I ripped half his hair!"

"She did that to Sabrina's cousin, Kavan. And many years later, this happened! History repeated itself!" My brother, Jones, exclaimed in sarcasm.

I hinted my brother to shut up as he left. Sabrina has cheerleading practice so there's just the two of us left.

"You picked on a guy just cuz he beat you at English?!" Chase looked scared.

"Nope, at arts and craft." I corrected.

"Wow you are one tough cookie!" Chase clapped his hands.

"Whatever." I shrugged. Letting people think I'm tough keeps strangers away at ease. I switched on my laptop and started typing down stories for FanFiction network.

"What are you doing?" Chase leaned over to check. Okay, keep calm girl. He's dating your friend. Staying good friends with him is satisfying enough for me!

"Writing Fanfiction." I mumbled as I typed in a new chapter for my uncomplete story.

"What's that?" Chase asked as I felt butterflies in me. No, you cannot be interested in him! He's your friend's boyfriend, remember?

"Stories people write and post online. My personal favorite archive is the Lab Rats 2012 and the Mighty Med tv series archive." I mumbled. I'm more fangirl than Cather and Wren Avery from Rainbow Rowell's 'Fangirl', the only difference is that I have a younger brother, don't have a twin, and I'm Chinese. "I live, love, eat, sleep and dream fanfiction."

"How is that supposed to be logic?" Chase asked.

"It's not all logic. I mean, right now I'm working on my hugest fanfiction it's about a character from Lab Rats named Leo Dooley who has a twin brother Hilo." I explained, stuk in Writers' Block for **'Leo's Twin Brother'**.

"Doesn't that sound familiar like Leo, Tasha's son?" he asked.

"Coincidence I guess." I shrugged. "There's another story I used to write, There's characters named Adam, Bree and Chase Davenport. And in my story, everyone is genderswapped. Adyson, Bryan and Chasity Davenport along with their stepsister, Lea Dooley." I listed. "It's still a work in progress, and almost 4 seasons long."

"Well, that's nice to know. I'll call you soon." He ran off. "Tourney is starting and the coach is going to use my ears as a boomerang if I'm late!"

"Have fun!" I hollered, snickering.

* * *

 **After a few days, I had to babysit the kids from Aurodon Elementary. And in my defense, I look after them for free. My brother, Jones, charged people for paying us to look after kids. It's almost Parents' Day and once again, Leo is flattering every teacher so he can pull off the fact that he's not even paying attention in class.**

Ok, there's one me, one Jones, and a heck lot of kids and preschoolers.

"Jamie, Spin, Bob, Reggie and Reggie, [Dang your moms must have ran out of ideas of names!], Jenny, Jackie, Chloe, January, Zuri, Parker, Judy, Ava, Auggie, Dewey 'Doy' son of Grumpy and Spin's younger brother, Tiffany [Mushu's daughter] and Horhay (the son of Nakoma, Pocahontas' friend) [Bunk'd]." I did a headcount. Wow, 17 kids, I'm even glad to be alive surviving the future troublemaking leaders.

"Tiffany, you are not supposed to read, it's playtime." I frowned at Tiffany, a family's friend.

"But if I do not study I will fail my test and my mom will punish me!" she whined.

"Look we are going to make you have fun, if it's the last thing we do!" Zuri crossed her arms before all the girls dragged Tiffany away to play hide and seek.

"That leaves just you and me, January." I smiled hugging the chubby infant. I love kids, and a smile on their face

Halfway through babysitting, I noticed the kids throwing the football out of bounds. Uh-oh! It's going to hit January, the 8 month old baby. And she still can't even sit straight!

I quickly ran over to get the baby out from the impact of the ball.

"OUCH!" A voice groaned.

"Sorry." I apologized quickly.

It was none other than Kavan Bjordman. A guy I used to like until I got over my feelings for him.

"Again, my nose." He groaned as all the kids noticed his giant sized nose.

"Your nose is like a target for all wounds." I commented hiding my laugh.

"Oh haha!" he rolled his eyes. "Hey Tracy, what are you doing?"

"Babysitting 17 kids." I shrugged.

"Say, the coronation ball is coming around, who are you going with?" Kavan asked as I felt my heart throbbing quick. I guess not all of my feelings for him are gone.

"No one, probably just going to stay at my room and write fanfictions or drawing pictures." I shrugged. "You?"

"I think I'll go with Oana the cheerleader." He grinned as I felt myself a bit down.

"Oana, daughter of Arista, Ariel's sister?" I asked as he nodded. Oana is like th queen bee of the school and a mean girl. But heck, guys are blind when they're in love!

"Oh." I faked a smile. "Awesome, you go and have your fun. Later man!"

We fist bumped before he left. Serves me right for getting my hopes up too high, he's a senior and a popular kid. A pretty boy like him is better off with a cheerleader than someone plain like me.

"Alright kids, that should be enough fun for now. See you guys tomorrow in the bus!" I waved at the kids.

"Race ya to the end of the forest!" Spin winked at Jamie.

"Oh yeah! Winner gets a free ice cream." Jamie smirked. Spin and Jamie are so competitive and I can see them together in the distant future.

Wow, almost everyone has someone they love and date. Spin and Jamie. Zuri and Parker (the troublemaking elves), Judy and Reggie(LR), Reggie the older brother with his karate crush, Clarissa. Heck! Even Horhay and Tiffany might even be together! Bob even has Ikki (from Legend of Korra, their personalities are a bit alike) from Republic City Elementary!

Sometimes, I think it'll be awesome to have a boyfriend but still, I am sure that I will find someone for me. Maybe in the future… but being alone is not so bad, I mean I can be strong and independent myself without guys.

I started to hum Yuna Ito's 'Alone Again'. It's a Japanese song but I really liked it. It's better than K-pop anyway! [Translated lyrics from JpopAsia]

 _I only look at you now because I can't meet you anymore._

 _I will surely not look back._

 _I can't forget, I was always by your side,_

 _Under the empty sky I seem to burst into tears, but I'm standing petrified_

 _...Time is not on my side_

 _I always cried and laughed by your side._

 _Days repeat themselves and again, there's nothing._

 _I seem to be able to say goodbye to my sadness if I can say it immediately,_

 _The thing which everybody's strong in,_

 _I wanna be with you_

 _Hands joined forever,_

 _I wanted to go somewhere._

 _I searched for the finger-tip warmth which has become numb._

 _My heart becomes more no way, no way._

 _Can I go to another side tomorrow?_

 _oh, alone again_

 _Someday the two of us looked at the image/vision in front of the station._

 _Even now your favorite song is repeating._

" _I like it too", I said_

 _I already seem to dislike you if it's for your sake._

 _...I will never leave you_

 _Although I deleted all the mails from you,_

 _The gentle voice will not disappear from my memory._

" _If one wish comes true"_

 _I yearn for the same thing_

 _I wanna be with you_

 _Hands joined forever,_

 _I wanted to go somewhere._

 _I searched for the finger-tip warmth which has become numb._

 _My heart becomes more no way, no way._

 _Can I go to another side tomorrow?_

 _oh, alone again_

 _As for your smile, as for your palm [of the hand]_

 _I didn't want to make it turn into a memory._

 _My heart becomes more no way, no way._

 _Can I go to another side tomorrow?_

 _oh, alone again_

 _Hands joined forever,_

 _I wanted to go somewhere._

 _I looked for the finger-tip warmth which has become numb._

 _My heart becomes more no way, no way._

 _Can I go to another side tomorrow?_

 _oh, alone again_

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Not really one of my best chapters, but I kind of wanted to write a chapter about my side-character OC, Tracy. The next chapter will be agout the Villainous 5 face gapping their parents followed by another original chapter.**

 **Horhay: make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Doy: Doy doy doy doy doy! [Id onot know why I made Doy Spin's younger brother but heck, he's so cute!]**

 **Tiffany: Question of the chapter- Did anyone catch the children crossover cameos? Does anyone like Yuna Ito's 'Alone Again' (it's a good song despite of its language is Japanese)? And lastly, who should Tracy be paired with (I'm still leaning towards Kavan)?**

 **All kids: That's all for now. Make sure to leave a review and tell us what you think. bye! *waves***


	28. Chapter28:Marriage and Parenting Program

**Chapter 28: Marriage and Parenting Program**

 **Purpledolpin05: So…uh… I wrote a new chapter. This one is based on 'Suite Life On Deck' Season 2 Episode 21 Marriage 101. So let's move on to the shout-outs.**

To TKDP: Yup, let's just say Snow White/Topanga and Doy will have their very 'unique' bonding moments… and I am glad you can see Doy and Spin as brothers. And we'll hope that Kavan will notice Tracy sooner or later. I'm glad you liked the song, and I'm sure I will add in the cast credits after the story ends. [Hint: 40 chapters are my maximum amount for the story] But hey, in this one there will be some bonding moments for the Villains and the kids… I hope you will like it.[Just forgot, I didn't slip in Evan from Liv and Maddie!]

To the Red Rogue: Maybe, and their ship name would be either Travan or Kracy.

 **Purpledolpin05: Okay then Jessie, will you do the disclaimer?**

 **Jessie: Sure! Purpledolpin05 here does not own Mighty Med, Lab Rats 2012, Johan and Julie, or any Disney XD shows. She just owns her OCs and anything else you do not recognize. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **It's Social Studies again… Skylar sighed a bit as she step into class. Most seats were taken, except for her boyfriend, Prince Oliver who waved over and pointed a vacant seat beside him.**

Skylar swore that Miss Jade their Muse-Ic teacher and their Social Studies teacher, Miss Jessie Prescott look like twins. The teacher hasn't arrive yet, because they had to have their class with the kids from Aurodon Elementary. Stupid budget cuts! But luckily, the Elementary kids won't be around until Thursday.

Before the class begins, Leo and Sakura were having an arm wrestling contest.

"Alright, when I say go, I want you to put everything into it okay Leo?" Chase chanted.

"Go!" Adam announced.

Leo started to wrestle Sakura's arm.

"Get him hard, girl!" Willow Lily, daughter of Tiger Lily from Peter Pan cheered on.

"Oh did you just say go?" Sakura realized. "Wow, Leo, is that all you got? That's not quite good!"

Sakura flipped Leo across the room before standing up and cheered in victory.

"Leo, did you just got beaten by a girl who looks like she could fit in a cat's litter box?" Leo's girlfriend, Janelle crossed her arms frowning.

"I let her win!" Leo groaned, lying.

"Okay class, take your seats." Their teacher, Miss Jessie Prescott came in. For reasons, it seems like there are multiple lookalikes in school. There's Jade the Muse-Ic teacher, Jessie the Social Studies teacher, Mrs. Bailey Martin the Calculus teacher, Miss Tara Adams the local DJ/counselor in training. Back on the Isle, they had someone who looked like Jessie, Jade and Tara, a girl named Aubrey who looks 19-ish and is a con artist at the boutique.

"Leo, what are you doing on the floor?" Jessie asked as Leo groaned.

"Trying to find his pride." Kaz chuckled.

"And it's not down here." Leo lied as he got up.

"Okay, on Social Studies this week, I will be pairing you kids in twos." Jessie began.

"I PICK CHASE!" Leo, Adam, Bree, Kaz and Sakura shouted, grabbing Chase.

"Did I mention that two of you will be a married couple, and you will be having children?" Jessie finished as the rest of the kids gagged and scooched away from Chase.

"What? so no one wants to marry me?" Chase asked.

"Meh, you'll get used to it." Jessie shrugged. "Okay, I will let you decide your partners now."

"Will you marry me?" Oliver turned over to Skylar beaming.

"Sure I guess." Skylar blinked.

Kaz quickly pointed out to Skylar that Oliver has made wax figures of their wedding before Oliver covered Kaz's mouth.

"Janelle will you be my wife?!" Leo asked shouting a bit too loudly as his girlfriend nodded embarrassedly at how many people were looking at them.

So, the married couples are Leo and Janelle, Bree and Sebastian [who gave Bree a twenty pound diamond ring], Oliver and Skylar, Sakura and Adam, Kaz and Spark, Chase and Sabrina, Kavan and Oana, Jones and Julie, Gus and Stephanie, Emma and Xander[Bunk'D].

"Alright, so you are going to spend the rest of the day as a married couple." Jessie announced as she gave the students a bowl of folded papers. "Now you have pick out your career."

"Have you ever been married? Has anyone ever purposed to you? When was the last time you went on a date?" Emma asked before Jessie shut them up. [A/N: Jessie is not the Rosses' kids nanny in this one]

"Just pick a career already!" Jessie stated.

"Housewife." Bree read hers.

"Ice cream vender." Kavan read his note.

"Army Admiral." Jones pointed. "Cool!"

"Lucky!" Farkle Hatter, brother of Gus Hatter groaned.

"Who's Bryan Surge-on?" Kaz asked.

"Supermodel." Spark read hers.

"Ugh! With those badger claws?!" Stacy insulted as Spark glared over.

"Kaz, It's pronounced Brain Surgeon. And even though this is fake, it's making me feel uncomfortable!" Jessie frowned.

"I have sanitation engineer. Cool! I'm an engineer!" Adam grinned.

"I have vet." Sakura mumbled.

"That means garbage man, Adam." Leo frowned, he was stuck with inventor. Janelle is an actress.

"Cool, I get to drive a huge truck that crushes stuff!" Adam cheered.

* * *

 **A few days later…**

"Our marriage is going great, isn't it honey?" Sebastian asked his fake wife, Bree.

"Sure is my sweet!" Bree nodded.

"Uh…are we supposed to act like them?" Sakura asked Adam.

"Boy I hope not." Adam mumbled.

"We can all agree that we are sort of like best friends being forced into an arrange marriage?" Sakura asked as Adam nodded. Despite of being 'married' Sakura still wouldn't hold his hand.

"Dear future husband, here's a few things, you need to know if you wanna be, my one and only all my life!" Emma hummed as she went into class with Xander.

Tracy entered the classroom with 18 kids from Aurodon Elementary.

"Hey Miss Prescott, sorry I was unable to attend class the other day." Tracy apologized.

"I heard you got sick the other day what happened?" Jessie asked.

"Dust allergy and it got ugly." Tracy frowned. "What happened while I was away?"

"Everyone else got married." Jessie stated.

"and I missed one day!" Tracy whispered to herself. "Can I do my own individual work? There's no one left."

"Alright, I'm sure we can find something for you." Jessie nodded as the rest of her students came in for class.

"Are you sure it's fine to have us kids in your class?" Spin asked.

"Of course it is, it's what your parents told me to do!" Tracy rolled her eyes.

Kavan came in with his fake wife Oana.

"Hi," Kavan waved as Tracy shrugged.

"Wow, what's with the 18 kids?" Oana insulted.

"So I'm a single mother with 18 fake adopted children! I could use some compassion!" Tracy sassed back.

"Alright, how are you guys enjoying the honeymoon phrase?" Jessie asked as all the students nodded. "Well, the stage never lasts long because half the time marriages usually ended up in divorce, and the others limped along happily in silence."

"How so?" Bree asked.

"Well, sometimes the person you're in a relationship with might not be who you thought they are. Like sometimes, you thought someone's a great guy, but then you found out that his so called business trips are to visit his girlfriend in Texas, and another one is New Jersey and another one New York! I mean I should have known, what kind of cowboy takes business trips?!" Jessie ranted.

"Okay, your assignment is to adopt some kids and see if you can survive the parenting. It is shown that half the times couples would divorce and caused unhappy childhood for their children. Pick a card from the box." Jessie began. "Now after you picked out the children name you must all act out your own model family. This assignment will be half your grade!"

"I have Spin and Dewey." Bree and Sebastian replied.

"It's pronounced Doy." Doy chirped.

"Wait, spell your name please." Sebastian asked.

"D-E-W-E-Y. Doy." Doy spelt. "The W is silent."

"Let him be silent dad, he's my baby bro." Spin frowned.

"No, the W is not silent, your name isn't Doy, it's Dewey." Sebastian corrected.

Doy started panting before bawling in tears.

"What did you do to Doy?!" Bree demanded.

"Are you kidding me?!" Sebastian asked.

"Did the mean man yell at you?" Bree asked as Doy nodded. "Come to Broy, Doy!"

"Really Bree?!" Sebastian frowned.

"It's Broy, around Doy it's Broy. Okay kid, I'll go and read you a stoy." Bree cooed as she gave Doy a piggy back ride.

"You just got pre-schooled by your youngest son, cousin!" Spin laughed, clearly enjoying his older cousin being in trouble.

"Shut up or no dinner for you!" Sebastian crossed his arms.

"I have Jamie, Zuri, and Judy" Leo picked out a card. "OH COME ON! NO BOYS?!"

"I love you too dad!" Zuri exclaimed in sarcasm.

"Alright, Jamie, where are you? Judy where is your sister?" Janelle asked.

"Are you behind that table Jamie?" Janelle asked.

"Nope!" a voice that belongs to Jamie replied." I AM the table!"

"I'm a shapeshifter." Jamie smirked at her 'parents' as she, Zuri and Judy ran out of the class.

"Did I not mention to you?! Your daddy is an out of shape shifter!" Leo panted as he ran after his daughters.

"I have Reggie and Reggie." Kavan read his card.

"Ew! Why would I have kids that are black?!" Oana scoffed.

"I loathe you too mom!" Reggie and Reggie exclaimed in sarcasm.

"Don't worry, daddy still loves you." Kavan smiled.

"Jackie and Chloe! Cool! Now I have recruits for my baby army!" Jones smirked.

"That's racist!" Tracy glared. "I have January and Tiffany. Talk about being a single mother!"

"Well, you have my sympathy of whoever the father is." Chase joked.

"It's fake!" Tracy smacked her forehead. "Why the heck would I be pregnant and gave birth to a 8 month old and a 10 year old?! I'M 17!"

"Ava." Sabrina read the name.

"and Horhay." Chase read as he noticed

"Look at me, I'm Ava Perry!" Ava sang. "I prefer Kingsley better!"

"I got Bob and Evan." Sakura read as she looked at her temporary children.

"I have Auggie." Oliver read.

"YES!" Auggie cheered as he showed 5 fingers. "I'm this many!"

"You're 5?" Skylar asked.

"5 and a half!" Auggie nodded in pride.

"Hi I'm Evan!" Evan shouted.

"You do not go out much do you?" Sakura asked.

"Nope! This is my first time!" Evan replied.

"Alright, Ava if you are going to be my daughter, we'll be needing some ground rules." Chase stated. "No eating sugary food before dinner, do not stay up past 10pm your bedtime curfew is at 7pm. And brush your teeth all the time!"

"Daddy's a buzz-kill!" Ava stuck out a tongue. Sabrina giggled in amusement.

 **[A/N: So this is the list-]**

 _ **Sabrina(baker) and Chase(inventor)- Ava(6)**_

 _ **Sakura (vet) and Adam(Garbage man)- Evan(10) and Bob(11)**_

 _ **Sebastian(diamond miner) and Bree(Housewife)- Spin (10) and Doy(5)**_

 _ **Kaz(Brain Surgeon) and Spark(supermodel)- Parker(12)**_

 _ **Leo(Clown) and Janelle(Actress)- Zuri(12), Jamie(9), Judy(8)**_

 _ **Kavan(Ice cream vender) and Oana(Mansion wife)- Reggie(12) and Reggie(10)**_

 _ **Tracy(Pre-school teacher)- January(8 months old), Tiffany(10)**_

 _ **Julie(Writer) and Jones(Army Admiral) [I see them as friends only]- Jackie(3) and Chloe(2)**_

 _ **Xander(Band singer) and Emma(Fashion Designer)- Horhay(10) and Jenny(9)**_

 _ **Oliver(doctor) and Skylar(artist)- Auggie(5)**_

* * *

 **Switch scenes to Sakura and Adam…**

"Who's on the door?" Bob asked.

"Oh, it must be your violist teacher." Adam answered the door, revealing Fang the Defense Guard and his girlfriend Boji the Assistant Nurse. [Return of Boji and Fang!]

"You meant violin teacher right?" Sakura asked.

"No, violence." Adam stated as he and Fang started to fight.

"Did he talk Fang into this?" Sakura blinked as she asked Fang's girlfriend, Boji the Assistant Nurse.

"Yup." Boji nodded. "Traded a truck of meat!"

"Same time tomorrow?" Adam groaned as Fang nodded. Both male were bleeding and bruised.

"AWESOME!" Bob cheered.

"You are the best fake father ever!" Bob cheered. "when I grow up I want to be just like you."

"then who will I be?" Adam asked as Evan frowned.

"Dad's not so bright is he?" Evan asked Sakura.

"Not much at intelligence but he is very smart at his own ways." Sakura blushed a bit.

"Alright, let's work on our project." Adam sighed.

"Read mine!" Evan pointed at his three page essay.

"We're supposed to play out an act of 'perfect family' not write a dumb story!" Bob mumbled.

"My model brother will be very clean, smart, tidy, and cares about his own safety." Bob read. "That is the stupidest thing ever!"

"Oh yeah? Your essay is about three words long!" Evan stated. "Fun, crazy, Bree-crazy."

"Bree-crazy is not even a word!" Sakura pointed out. "AD, let me see yours."

"My model wife would be pretty and fun and awesome. She would play games with me day and night, not complain about my smelly clothes." Sakura read.

"You might as well marry Sakura!" Evan frowned.

"We already _ARE_!" Sakura mumbled.

* * *

"Dewey, if we are going to be a family, you have to accept the fact that you are Dewey and not Doy!" Sebastian scolded his son.

Doy once again bawled into tears.

"Don't you talk to my baby that way!" Bree scolded.

Spin was most amused and intrigued by his temporary father being scolded by their temporary mother.

* * *

"Coming through!" Kaz shouted, he was holding a huge wagon of dirt.

"WE HAVE A TUNNEL TO DIG!" Parker shouted. "PARKER MINES AIN'T GONNA BUILD ITSELF!"

"Worst family bonding trip ever." Spark complained.

* * *

"Auggie, where are you going?" Skylar asked. "You didn't finish your beans!"

"Your mom is right, it's heathy and good for you." Oliver tried to reason with their son.

"Ava, honey, it's time for broccoli salad!" Sabrina and Chase were rtying to find Ava, whom they had lost for the 5th time today.

Moments later, Sabrina aand Chase bumped into Skylar and Oliver.

"Did you lost your kid too?" Skylar frowned.

"Yup! She refuse to eat her vegies!" Chase complained.

Ava and Auggie ran over.

"Where were you?!" Sabrina asked. "Young lady, you had your father and me worried sick!"

"I put a ring on it!" Auggie declared.

"Huh?" all the 'parents' were confused.

"We're engaged!" Auggie grinned. "Sing it baby!"

"Look at me, I'm Ava Perry-Diaz!" Ava hummed, showing a ring.

"That ring looks familiar! Wait a second! That's mine!" Oliver panicked. "It was my mother's!"

"So you're not Auggie's granny?" Ava asked in a fake innocent tone.

"I'm a man!" Oliver groaned as Skylar gave her 'husband' a look.

"Okay I'm not a man yet but I will be _someday_!" Oliver mumbled.

* * *

 **Next day, during Social Studies class…**

"WATCH OUT!" Tracy hollered from afar as the rest saw January running in a baby walking chair downhill.

"Tiffany, c'mon your baby sister just ran away in the walking chair!" Tracy ran past them.

"Jesus! My baby sister can barely sit straight but she can run faster than my dad at Family Game Night!" Tiffany mumbled.

"Who talked you into giving birth to that hyperactive child?" Zuri asked.

"That's what my husband said, oh right! I DON'T _HAVE_ A FAKE TEMPORARY HUSBAND!" Tracy growled.

"Aw! My little Parker is already reading!" Spark bragged.

"HE'S 12!" Chase pointed out.

"Still, it's impressive!" Kaz stated.

"But why must I wear a diaper?!" Parker whined.

"Because you do NOT poop with the door open!" Spark crossed her arms.

"I need to take this call." Kaz stopped as he answered his phone. Spark leaned over to listen.

"Yeah, no I'm free. Yeah sure, dinner tonight at seven. Bye!" Kaz ended his call.

"Who was that on the phone 'dad'?" Parker demanded.

"Who were you talking to?! You have an affair and you're going on a dinner with her at 7?!" Spark threw away Kaz's phone. "Who is that husband stealing, family wrecking floozy?!"

"That husband stealing, family wrecking floozy is MY MOTHER!" Kaz whined. "She wants me home tonight for taco night!"

"Oh." Spark blinked. "So, what were we talking about?"

"About how come you were never married before?" Kaz mumbled.

"I must be not aggressive enough." Spark beamed while her 'husband' and 'son' were horrified.

"Poor old Kaz, this marriage thing is not working out much?" Adam teased.

"Bob, Evan? Where are they? AD, have you seen our sons?!" Sakura asked.

"On School Chairman Mr. Davenport's private jet." Adam pointed out.

"WHAT?! I cannot lose my children! Do you have any idea how hard is childcare?!" Sakura demanded before she and Adam went away to get their kids.

* * *

 **10 minutes later, Jessie came into class…**

"Alright kids, how were your assignment?" Jessie asked.

"Parenting and Marriage is so hard!" Kaz groaned.

"But the father-son bonding moments were off the hook." Auggie grinned at Skylar and Oliver.

"I had fun building Parker tunnels from here to Wonderland Middle School!" Parker nodded.

"Mom treats us like maids!" Reggie and Reggie complained.

"What does your father do?" Jessie frowned.

"Being used as a personal credit card." Kavan sighed. "There goes my ice-skiing plans!"

"At least you are not a single mother with 2 kids!" Tracy mumbled, before grinning. "But looking at my kids happy makes me feel glad!"

"Where's Adam, Sakura, Bob and Evan?" Jessie head-counted the students.

At that moment, 4 figures fell from the ceiling and broke the desk.

"Present!" Adam groaned.

"Wow, way to treat a girl!" Sakura rolled her eyes. [From top to bottom: Evan, Bob, Adam, Sakura] "I think you have just caused me to never be able to give birth, Adam!"

"No! but I want 3 kids!" Adam whined as he helped up Sakura.

"Okay! I will later mail you your detention slip, and a new table I may now require!" Jessie frowned.

"Well kids, I am glad you have all experience what it's like to be married and a parent. Although technically Tracy is a single parent." Jessie began. "So everyone had passed their tests."

"Yay!" everyone cheered.

"Too bad, I wished the parenting program lasted longer." Horhay groaned a bit.

"But we can always bother our own parents." Reggie [Liv and Maddie] suggested as the kids laughed.

"Okay look Spark, you're unique and all that but I think our marriage is not working out." Kaz explained.

"Fine! But we need a proper divorce! These are my mother's lawyers. My mom is not so happy that I married a brain surgeon who only accidentally kills off his patients." Spark said as a few lawyers came in.

"HELP ME! SHE'S GONNA TURN MY BONES INTO BATH SALTS!" Kaz whimpered as he hid behind Oliver.

"That sounds cruel yet relaxing." Oliver crossed his arms.

"You're my buddy! Help me out!" Kaz shouted.

"But miss Prescott, can you tell Spark that it was all fake and they were not really married!" Oliver asked.

"Oh, if that's the case, then never mind. My mom was planning to give you your share of the divorce money." Spark shrugged as all the lawyers left.

"Wait a sec! It wasn't me who said that! It was the brain surgeon!" Kaz ran after the lawyers hoping to get some of his supposedly 'divorcement money'.

"Parenting is not easy!" Jamie quoted.

"Yup! Let's never have kids!" Spin nodded.

"How would you know that? You're just a kid, kid!" Tracy mumbled.

"Hey," Kavan greeted as Tracy hid a blush.

"What up, cool dude." Tracy said.

"Oh nothing, I am just very impressed by how you are able to look after 2 kids singlehandedly." Kavan smiled.

"Oh it's nothing." Tracy shrugged. "Your team had the least marks though."

"Yup, but it's the thought that counts." Kavan nodded.

"Okay then… gotta go. Later!" Tracy faked a smile before running away awkwardly.

"I love kids and all that, but there are limits!" Bree shrugged.

"Admit it, your name is Dewey!" Sebastian corrected Doy.

"BLAH BLAH BLAH! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Doy shouted covering his ears.

Yup! This assignment was really something alright!

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Wow, currently the longest chapter.**

 **Doy: Make sure to fave, follow, review, and PM your ideas.**

 **Jenny: Question of the chapter- Did anyone liked the paired up parents and kids? What's your favorite moment? And lastly, which one's your favorite paired up parents-kid groups? [To TKDP- Did you catch Boji and Fang's return?]**

 **All: That's all for now! Make sure to leave a review and tell us what you think! Bye. *waves***


	29. Chapter 29: Birth of the Band

**Chapter 29: Birth of the Band**

 **Purpledolpin05: What's up? Purpledolpin05 here with a new chapter. Let's move on to the shout outs for the reviewers!**

To the Red Rogue: Thanks, Go team Skoliver and team Augva!

To BeautifulSupernova: Yup, Spin definitely had lots of fun being paired up with Doy, Sebastian and Bree alright! XD

To TKDP: Thanks, I am glad you enjoyed the chapter. There were a lot to put in, the Jessie's just had to be mentioned, and Doy had the much upper hand over Sebastian. XD Yup the Farkle's 12 kids reference just had to be snuck in [Interesting fact: Originally I added in that Adam wants 18 kids but Sakura will sass back that she is not going to have that much time giving birth to that much kids]. Yeah I can see Farkle and Gus as siblings for some reason. (glances over, you know what, I see at least 30:70 of the resemblance!). Jessie and Chase are in the I Am Not Getting Married Because I Haven't Found My Soulmate Yet Club. And Chase's strictness was definitely him! I cannot see Leo as a clown though but that'll make him more funnier to Spin. Spark being a motherly person t make her 'son' wear diapers would have been what anyone had done if their kids does not know that doors are meant to be closed when using the washroom. Tracy will get Kavan eventually but until then things will have to wait. But hey who knows If I might make a one-shot series based on the shorts animation 'Wicked World'? For now, I'm still planning the plot with an extra epilogue/Chapter40. After that I might be considering whether to continue or not. [Wow, now THAT'S the longest review reply EVER!]

 **Purpledolpin05: Okay Adam, do the disclaimer!**

 **Adam: Sure! Purpledolpin05 does not own anything but her OCs and anything else you do not recognize. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey guys, can I talk to your guys for a sec?" Sakura asked her friends.

"Sure what's up?" Skylar nodded.

"Well, Miss Jade asked me to join the Muse-Ic Talent show." Sakura began. "And I have been thinking about the offer for a while… I need to ask for your opinions!"

"I think you should go for it, I mean, you are pretty good at handling and playing instruments. Plus, you're have a really nice voice when you sing." Bree nodded.

"Well…actually I sort of wanted to ask you four to join me and form a band." Sakura chuckled nervously. "and I already sign your names up WITHOUT your permission,"

"WHAT?!" Skylar and Bree shrieked in shock.

"Ooh! Sounds like fun!" Adam grinned.

"I'm not sure about that," Chase frowned.

"You get to play the guitars." Sakura offered.

"I'm in." Chase nodded.

"I guess it'll be fun. I mean didn't we have a band back on the Isle?" Bree nodded slowly.

"Yup! Ze Green Barf, mostly because that Trent threw up so bad his bard got green." Adam noded, remembering their old friends who lived back on the Isle of the Lost.

"Remember when the crowd hated us so badly they had to call the Aurodon Police Force to arrest us?" Adam laughed as the rest giggled.

"Hey, we can always make a new band here. Adam is great at drumming, Chase and Sakura like playing guitars, Bree and I can make the lyrics." Skylar suggested.

"We definitely cannot used Ze Green Barf here! Trent already claimed that name!" Sakura stated.

"We need something fresh and creative…" Skylar thought.

"I'll try to search for popular bands names." Chase said as he scanned through his laptop. "Hhm…One Direction, Backstreet Boys, 5 Seconds to Summer, ABBA, Michael Learns to Rock"

"Didn't your dad use to fanboy over that ABBA band?" Sakura asked nudging Adam.

"For a villain, my dad's music taste is exceptional!" Adam nodded.

"We're rebels here and that's not very fair if people still treat us like we're our parents." Bree mumbled.

"Rebels…Revolution… Rebels Revolution…" Sakura thought. "How about we mash up those names like Rebelution. It stands for Rebel's Revolution."

"Nice, I like that name, whould we name our kids that?" Adam grinned as he placed an arm around Sakura's shoulder.

"What kind of weirdo do you think I am?" Sakura frowned.

"A cute one." Adam mumbled.

"Oh." Sakura blinked as she avoided eye contact with Adam.

"C'mon let's go to the Muse-Ic room! We need to work on our song fast!" Skylar ushered as the Villainous Five got up and ran out of their room.

* * *

A few hours later, the gang of five friends were sitting by the Muse-Ic room filled with many types of instruments. Adam, Chase and Sakura worked on the melody while Bree and Skylar worked on the lyrics.

"Okay, let's work on a song so original but awesome so crowds won't throw tomatoes at us or call the cops." Bree suggested.

"Call it bad, call it good, call it evil if you could." Skylar wrote.

"That's catchy!" Sakura grinned as she played bits of the piano with Adam to create the melody.

"You know I never thought that Adam could play piano so well!" Chase complimented in impressment.

"Call it good, call it bad, it's the best you ever had." Bree hummed along.

"That's really good!" Chase nodded as he wrote down the melody notes.

"This song is really coming along, this will so blow everyone else's minds!" Adam nodded.

Skylar suddenly received a text from Oliver.

"Oliver just texted me, he says that he's coming over to pick me up for our dinner date." Skylar smiled a bit as she blushed.

"Hey that brings me an idea!" Chase smirked as he started strumming the guitar.

"His heart's all aflutter," Chase began.

"His brain's turned into butter!" Adam sang along.

"His forehead is bathed with sweat!" Bree sang along.

"Whenever he's near her, his life becomes clearer!" Sakura hummed.

"He knows what he's living for!" the rest of the four teens sang as they burst into laughter.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" Oliver came in.

"Hey look Skylar, it's the love of your life!" Sakura shouted as Skylar glared over.

"Very funny, isn't she cheeky." Skylar denied as she pinched Sakura's cheeks glaring.

"You guys joining us for dinner?" Oliver gestured.

"Nah! Bree and I are going to get our own dinner." Chase shook his head, rejecting the offer.

Chase and Bree went to the Castleteria, Skylar and Oliver went to have pizza.

"So, you were awesome at piano." Sakura smiled at Adam.

"Thanks, you are wonderful too." Adam grinned back, rubbing the back of his neck.

Sakura started to play a melody with the piano. Adam listened for a while before copying Sakura's movement.

"I know this song!" Adam grinned as he started singing.

"Making my way down town, walking fast, faces past and I'm homebound!" Adam sang. [Song: A Thousand Miles]

"Staring blankly away, making my way, making my way through the crowd." Sakura hummed.

"and I need you." Adam hummed.

"and I missed you." Sakura sang. "and now I wonder…"

"If I could fall into the sky," Adam sang.

"Do you think time would past me by?" Sakura hummed.

"Cuz you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I can just see you tonight." Both of them sang as they both blushed slightly.

Their hands met before gazing into each other's eyes.

"Um… sorry about that." Sakura apologized before she got up.

"Yeah…" Adam stuttered. "So, do you want to go for some pizza?"

"Well, okay." Sakura smiled.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Quite a short chapter but I hope the next one will be longer…**

 **Skylar: and what's with the love of my life reference?!**

 **Chase: Hey I was just reading the script!**

 **Bree: make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Adam: Question of the chapter- What did you guys think of Sakura and Adam's duet, the song the band is working on, or the prank song about Skoliver? Did anyone like the band name? And would you like the next chapter to be the villains talking to their kids via face gap; or an original chapter where Sakura interacts with the Coach and the Head Nurse?**

 **Sakura: My what now?**

 **Adam, Chase, Skylar, Bree: NOTHING!**

 **Sakura: you guys are hiding something!**

 **All: well, that's all for now. Make sure to review and tell us what you think. Bye! *waves***


	30. Chapter 30: Conversations with Parents

**Chapter 30: Conversations with Parents**

 **Purpledolpin05: What's up fellow readers, I'm here with a new chapter. This one will be about the Villainous Five talking to their parents via Face Gap. So moving on!**

To TKDP: Thanks, I'm glad you liked the chapter. And possibly I'll be doing the credits for songs and cameos after the story. I'll be writing the interaction chapter later.

To the Red Rogue: Thanks, the song is called 'Good Is The New Bad' a Disney Descendants bonus song.

To Guest: Okay, thanks for the vote.

To Guest: (Chapter 2) My story is a bit weird? Okay I can accept that…

(Chapter 18) Sebree all the way!

(Chapter 20) Thanks. ^^

(chapter 25) The kiss would have to wait.

(Chapter 27) Okay, the story is getting close to the end.

 **Purpledolpin05: Alright, Terry, do the disclaimer!**

 **Terry: Okay you little runt! This girl here owns nothing but her OCs. Done!**

* * *

 **It was the weekday again and right now the Villainous Five were having their Good Manners 101 lesson with headmistress, Fairy Godmother Tasha.**

"Okay, since Parents' Day is around the corner, we have a special present for you kids." Tasha suddenly announced before the class was over.

"What is it?" Sakura and Adam asked simultaneously before blushing a bit.

"Well, since your parents live on the Isle, we have prepared a special web camera to face gap your parents. See." Tasha switched on a tv as it showed their parents.

On the other side of the TV, Hama was looking towards the screen.

"I don't see anything!" Hama grumbled, smacking the top of the screen with fists. "Stupid useless technology! Dang nab these fancy gadgets!"

"That's cuz you didn't even switch on the on button, you old hag!" The Annihilator scolded as he read through the manual.

"How was I supposed to know?! Back in my days when I was a kid, there wasn't so much gibba-jabba with useless squares and weird blings!" Hama growled.

"Right, I always forget that you're technically a hundred and forty!" Douglas rolled his eyes.

"Yeah but in this mortal form, I'm always 40!" Hama nodded.

"Oh come on! It's been half a day since we had this stupid TV, I say we reprogram it and turn it into an oven!" Douglas snorted as he snatched away the manual.

"Where's the remote? Can I get the remote?!" The Annihilator demanded.

"Get it yourself, and if memory serves me right, the swimsuit pageant was like 30 years ago!" Giselle rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah? At least I know how to look evil at all occasions!" The Annihilator barked back.

"Ooh! Maybe it's this one." Terry pressed one button as the screen showed the other side.

"Skylar!" The Annihilator shouted. "I mean, my dear, I uh…missed you."

"Adam, you look wonderful and handsome, don't you know what they say a chip of the old block my son is!" Douglas laughed.

"More like SUPER OLD block." Giselle rolled her eyes as Hama burst into laughter.

"Ugh! Who's the old bat?!" Terry was disgusted by Tasha.

"That's our headmistress Tasha the Fairy Godmother." Sakura piped in.

"Still doing magic tricks on eggplants I see?" Terry insulted.

Tasha was very offended and said in defense, "I turned a pumpkin into a beautiful carriage!"

"Oh really? I mean can't you delay the spell till 2 am? That should have been enough time for old Cindy to have more time!" Giselle sneered.

"And what? does the gerbils need to be on their wheels?" Terry added as they snickered.

"It was MICE!" Tasha scoffed as she stood aside. "and they are adorable!"

"Skylar!" The Annihilator shouted before faking a friendly tone. "Oh how I've missed you!"

"You kids have never fall from our thoughts!" Terry faked a smile.

"Oh Adam, I see that you're still looking good, he takes after his old man!" Douglas chuckled.

"But Chase looks more like you." Sakura pointed out.

"Well, you can blame his mom for that." Douglas mumbled. "Plus, Terry originally planned to clone me. So I sample one of my DNA to her!"

"Now I can see where Kerry Tremaine gets the idea of cloning Marcus!" Bree mumbled.

"Bree, I see you're still as pretty as ever, but not as pretty as me of course!" Giselle bragged.

"What a drag queen!" Hama grumbled. "I think her ego's as ugly as the corpse of a raccoon dog drowned in the sea!"

"What did you say old hag?!" Giselle yelled back.

"OLD HAG?! At least kids in my days RESPECT elders, you nosy sea-slug with a T-bone!" Hama growled.

"Terry, a lil' help?" Douglas gestured before Terry pounced onto Douglas.

The Annihilator rolled his eyes.

"Can't we see you soon, my child? I just don't know what I'd do if I don't get my hands on that wa- I mean you, my little rotten muffin!" The Annihilator spoke in an exaggerated toned before his 4 adult peers reminded him to not blow his cover.

"Well, we have this Coronation this upcoming Sunday… around 10 am –ish." Skylar replied.

"You sure we can't see you sooner?" The Annihilator asked.

"Chase, is that a dog? What a fine coat it would make to match my little puppy jacket!" Terry noticed Otis who jumped onto Chase's arms.

"This is Otis, and he is my pet! I love him mom, and I am not making him into a coat! BTW, your puppy is made of thermoplastic!" Chase sassed back, covering Otis' ears.

Terry stood there speechless.

"Ha! BURN!" Douglas laughed. "So Adam have you and Sakura had done some stuff yet? Like making out?"

"DAD!" Adam shouted in embarrassment.

"EWW!" Sakura gagged.

"What?" Douglas shrugged as Hama slapped him with her shoe.

"Why don't you go and sell some shoes you old useless junk!" Hama yelled.

"Mother," Sakura began. "I have a serious question: Am I adopted?"

Hama stood stiff before faking a smile: "Of course not, you're my own flesh and blood!"

"But I have been having strange dreams, mother! Every night it's always the same, I spent time with a mysterious couple, I was tucked into sleep and got kidnapped by YOU!" Sakura shouted. "Who am I mother? Or should I say Hama?"

"How did you know?" Hama looked shocked.

"Who are you? Why did you abduct me? Who and where are my birth parents? TELL ME!" Sakura started to overreact furiously as the water from the aquarium started leak out, glasses started cracking before all the water came roaring out and circled Sakura's arms.

"I'm never telling you! And when I get my hands on you, you will suffer the same fate as your birth parents on the mainland!" Hama shouted before Bree switched off the TV.

"I'm so sorry," Tasha sighed in sympathy.

"It's okay, thanks anyway." Chase smiled.

"Thank you for letting us talk to our parents." Skylar and Bree nodded.

"Sakura, calm down!" Adam assured as he gave the girl a hug.

"Okay, I am so sorry about breaking school property." Sakura sighed before the water splashed onto the floor.

"C'mon it's almost lunch hour." Adam grinned before dragging his friends out.

"Get Janitor Leaky and Janitor Harley." Tasha sighed as she smiled a bit before calling the janitors.

"What do you think our parents would do if we don't pull this off?" Bree whispered in a worried tone.

"They will be disappointed but proud at us for trying our best." Skylar shrugged.

"Really?" Chase asked.

"Nope, I think that we are definitely goners!" Skylar's smile fell.

"Well at least we know one thing," Sakura forced a smile. "My real parents are still alive and live here. Now I better start tracking them."

"Yup." Chase nodded, popping the 'p' sound as he rubbed Otis by the belly.

* * *

 **Much later…**

A man and a woman were looking at the Villainous Five leaving from afar.

"How can we be so sure if she knows who we are? I mean we've missed out 14 years in her life!" the wife who is also the Head Nurse, Lily asked her husband.

"Well, we could try to get to know her better. Who knows if she might remember a bit of her past if she interacts with us?" the husband, Head Coach Harushi, suggested.

"Fine, let's go up and ask her. But what? 'Hey we're your birth parents, let's go for Family Pizza Night'?" Lily asked her husband, shaking him slightly.

"That sounds like a good idea," Harushi grinned cheekily.

"Oh you and your simple mind! I doubt she would believe! We need to make sure she doesn't suspect!" Lily sighed.

"Why not we reach her out as friends first. And then sample her DNA with ours. I for one knows that Fang is a great tracker." Harushi suggested.

"Alright, let's invite her to our place for tonight. It's Sashimi Tuesday." Lily nodded.

"Hey Sakura! Hello you kids!" the two approached Sakura and her friends.

"Oh hey Coach and Head Nurse!" Sakura waved smiling.

"Why are your eyes all red and swollen?" Lily noticed before checking the girl's eyes.

"It's nothing. Had a bit of a disagreement." Sakura sniffled a bit.

"WITH YOU?!" Harushi yelled as he gripped Adam by the collar. "I'm warning you, you do anything that hurt my daug- I mean daredevil star pupil and I will shave your hair and make them into a towel!"

"It's not me!" Adam cried.

"No, with…my mother." Sakura struggled for words.

"Well, if you wanted to talk to a teacher, you can come over to my place. It's Sashimi Tuesday." Lily offered.

"Cool! Can AD come too? He loves trying out new food!" Sakura beamed.

"Uh…" Harushi glanced at Adam. "Sure, that creature can come too."

"Creature?" Adam whined. "I thought you liked me coach!"

" _Not before I knew you liked my daughter!"_ Harushi thought.

"Sure, the more the merrier." Lily smiled.

"He's sleeping in the dungeon." Harushi argued.

"Dungeon? Is that even legal?" Bree frowned.

"I had a license for that!" Harushi stated.

"It's what we called garage these days." Lily corrected. "Let's go hubby, it's time for your tea!"

"You almost blew our cover!" Lily whispered, glancing at Sakura talking to Adam.

"But that guy is hitting on our kid!" Harushi whined. "Can't I just rip one of his arms off?"

"You spent WAY too much time with Douglas at juvie, and watching The Exorist." Lily sighed. "It's your best buddy's son with our daughter!"

"I know! That hazel spike lady golfer's son just HAD to seduce our little kid!" Harushi grumbled.

"Shh!" Lily shushed as several people were looking at the couple.

"Interesting…" someone smirked as she filmed down the conversation of Lily and Harushi with her cellphone. "Looks like a certain cat is almost out of the bag! Now I can finally get my revenge on that boy stealing thief!"

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: So, what did you guys think? Like it? Hate it?**

 **Bree: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Chase: Question of the chapter- What did you guys think of the Villains' interaction with their kids? [Honestly, only Douglas was genuinely caring enough for his kid] What did you guys think of the Coach and the Head Nurse? Will their plans succeed in helping Sakura remember her past? And lastly, who's the mysterious spy?**

 **Adam: Next up would be Sakura interacting with the Coach and the Head Nurse! [Sorry, I had to keep Sakura away from hearing this]**

 **All: That's all for now. Make sure to leave a review and tell us what you think. Bye!**


	31. Chapter 31: Nostalgia

**Chapter 31: Nostalgia**

 **Purpledolpin05: What up fellow readers. I'm here with a new chapter. So this one is an original chapter which will once again feature the Tournery Coach, Harushi and the Head Nurse, Lily [AKA Sakura's birth parents].**

To TKDP: Thanks for the review. Yeah the Annihilator has really poor mood controlling. Hama was funny at first since she is old-school material and is WAY older than the rest. But yeah, we'll only know about whether Harushi and Lily managed to get along with Sakura in this chapter!

To footballplayer19: Thanks, the Adura kiss would have to wait but there will be almost-kisses from time to time.

To the Red Rogue: Yup Hama is her fake mom, Skoliver and Adura lives on!

To J-deep: Thanks, it's also a fact that last week a had a week break from school. I'll be only updating on weekends. Thank you so much for your nice review!

 **Purpledolpin05: Alright! Who's up next…Lily, can you do the disclaimer?**

 **Lily: Sure! Purpledolpin05 here does not own Lab Rats 2012, Mighty Med, she just owns her OCs and anything else you do not recognize. Enjoy!**

 **Purpledolpin05: Oh and PS, if you are reading you could listen to 'Journey To The Past' by Liz Callaway from Anastasia as the soundtrack for the chapter.**

* * *

 **Sakura and Adam walked out of their dorms. Adam was dressed in his regular red hooded T-Shirt and some jeans. Sakura was wearing a long sleeved light blue turtleneck shirt with some green trousers.**

 **[Sakura's P.O.V.]**

"Well coach did mention that he wanted to see me tonight. I wonder what this is about…" I wondered.

"Maybe it's about how awesome you are in the team." My best buddy Adam Davenport grinned. Well ever since we hung out at the garden, our relationship has been a bit complicated, I mean I really like him but part of me doesn't feel ready to accept my feelings yet.

"Maybe." I shrugged.

"Do you think that coach is gonna kick me off the team? I mean last week I threw a balloon filled with mud at that common filth!" I worried. I mean, I threw a mud grenade at Ethan and that Clayton last week, but in my defense, it was a revenge for breaking Julie's heart, my new Best Female Friend.

"Nonsense! You are one of the most extraordinary players of Tourney EVER!" Adam assured me with a goofy grin. I felt butterflies in my stomach as I shook my head. No, no, don't let your girly stupid crush ruin 14 years of friendship!

Soon, Adam and I reached a small homely house. It was white with a night blue roof. It seemed to have a really comfortable and relaxing vibe.

This feels so familiar! Why does it feels like I remembered it from somewhere?

"Ow!" I felt a headache. This feels so weird!

 **[Normal P.O.V.]**

"Sakura? SAKURA!" Adam panicked and shouted for help. The Coach, Harushi and his wife Lily came out from their house quickly.

"I heard a cry for help, what happened?" Lily asked.

"Sakura's gotten dizzy." Adam pointed out.

"Did you do that to her?!" Harushi yelled at Adam.

"No sir, I swear I didn't!" Adam stammered.

"No, I'm just feeling uncomfortable!" Sakura replied, dusting her pants.

"Well, I think we should come in, you guys are early, dinner is not even ready yet!" Lily offered as the two teens entered the house.

The living room was filled with simple wooden furniture. But unlike any regular living room, the house was filled with some animals roaming around.

"Cool!" Sakura gushed.

"Forgive the animals, our house is an animal sanctuary, my wife is also a vet!" Harushi bragged.

"Say, coach, do you have any kids?" Adam asked.

"I had one, but she went missing years ago." Harushi replied, looking at the floor with a sad tone.

"I'm so sorry," Sakura's eyes watered a bit, she reached out to hold the couples' hands. "It must be sad to know that, I cannot imagine the loneliness of losing a family member!"

"Yeah, I mean Sakura was kidnapped when she was a kid." Adam added in.

Lily and Harushi's eyes widen in shock before noticing Sakura looking away.

"AD!" Sakura growled lowly at Adam.

"Sorry it slipped out, it just slipped out!" Adam stammered.

"Is it true that you are a kidnapped child?" Lily asked in a worried and concerened tone.

"Yeah, I keep having these visions, like small fragments of my memories, and it's always about m being kidnapped by my mother Hama." Sakura replied as she started to tell the couple about her dreams.

' _No way, she has the visions of the day she was kidnapped!'_ Lily thought as she observed Sakura.

"No child should ever be treated that way!" Harushi said sternly.

"Well, I hope that you will find your daughter soon, sir." Adam broke the ice.

"Yeah, she might be closer than you think!" Sakura nodded.

"She already is so close to us." Lily mumbled with a happy look in her eyes.

"Huh?" Adam and Sakura wondered.

"I mean, our daughter was kidnapped 14 years ago, and she should be about your age Sakura." Harushi nodded.

"Wow, what are the odds!" Sakura grinned. "But do not worry, I hope I can find my parents someday!"

"Oh dear, looks like a storms' coming!" Harushi noticed some dark grey clouds in the sky. "Alright, kid! I will be needing you to help me out with the animals!"

"But I want to hang out with Sakura!" Adam whined pouting before the older man dragged Adam away.

Sakura giggled as she gave a 'Sorry, I can't help you now' look to Adam.

"Say Sakura, would you like to help me out by taking in the dried clothes?" Lily asked as Sakura agreed.

"So, Sakura… what is it like living on the Isle of the Lost? Is your life there difficult?" Lily can't help but ask.

"Well, we don't usually get regular meals, in fact, parents there raised their kids to get adapted to starvation. It's a bit cruel: yes, but I am sure that it's all part of our survival. I've seen people here eat, they waste a lot of food. And I am sure that after the rats eat the leftovers, the leftover's leftovers are thrown into the Isle!" Sakura ranted. "Plus, the Royals are always wearing rich and fashionable clothes, back where I live, we always get hand-me-downs or rotten sacks. These people here have so much but they never cherish what they have!"

"Now that you've mentioned that, the children here ARE very wasteful when they eat." Lily mumbled.

"The kids here waste so much food here, while people on the Isle the children starve themselves there! If I could choose, I'd try to make a difference by making sure that everyone on the Isle gets a warm cooked meal, comfortable clothing and a warm place to stay in at cold nights!" Sakura smiled. "and if the Royals put themselves in my shoes, they'd know how grateful they have to enjoy such luxury!"

"You know, you care a lot about these people when you are not an actual child of a villain." Lily commented.

Sakura let out a sigh before smiling. "I know, but even if Hama wasn't my mom, I must learn to forgive and forget. I think of her as…the person who raised me. Plus, if it wasn't for her, I am sure I'd be like those ungrateful brats. Thanks to Hama, I know what life is like when people suffer. I wouldn't have ever met Adam, Bree, Chase or Skylar!"

"Is that Adam your boyfriend?" Lily teased as Sakura blushed red.

"No! I mean, we like each other and all but we're just friends." Sakura denied.

"Trust me, I have been there done that!" Lily laughed. "When I was your age, I was shy around my husband too, or as I like to call him Haru. He was dating a self-absorbed girl too, so I hung my chin up and told me how I felt."

"Wow! Did he accept your feelings?" Sakura asked.

"Yup, and years later we eventually got married and had a child before…" Lily stopped.

"Hey Furball, I see you're up!" Lily noticed a fire ferret curling itself behind the tables.

"Who's that?" Sakura asked as she reached a hand out to let the animal sniff her hand. The fire ferret stared at Sakura for a few seconds before jumping up towards her cap.

"Ow! Okay, you're an active animal!" Sakura grinned as she rubber the ferret's ears.

"Wow, Furball is usually really shy!" Lily nodded in impressment.

"I think I have a way with animals, I don't know why but I guess it's always with me!" Sakura smiled.

' _You are really a good kid, Sakura… I am glad that you are so thoughtful to all your friends…'_ Lily thought as she smiled lovingly at Sakura. Sakura is basically the mixed version of Lily and Harushi. Sakura was Lily's features and her kind compassion to all, and Harushi's feisty personality and adventurous energy.

"I have another favor to ask you, could you help me out dusting an old room?" Lily asked as Sakura nodded.

Lily took Sakura to her and her husband's room.

"Wow, you look so pretty!" Sakura gushed at Lily's portrait of the wedding picture.

"I was in my early 20s." Lily nodded as she took out a lily white dress. "This was for my daughter when she reached 15 years old. I know my daughter might be missing, but I'd like you to have it."

"No way, this is for your kid!" Sakura denied the offer.

"I insist, I think of you as my own kid!" Lily insisted as Sakura was dragged into the fitting room.

Sakura came out moments later, wearing the dress Lily had given her.

"It fits like a glove!" Sakura gushed, as she spun around in the dress.

"your hair is messy, let me brush it!" Lily sat down in her bed as she brushed Sakura's hair, one stroke at a time.

"I don't usually let anyone tame my hair, but for you Head Nurse, I'll let it slide!" Sakura smiled at Lily.

"Alright, let's go and see my husband and that Adam. He is a very sweet boy!" Lily giggled.

* * *

 **Switch scenes to Adam…**

"GET YOUR KNEES UP YOU TWINKLETOES!" Harushi yelled as Adam groaned.

 **[Adam's P.O.V.]**

Carrying a hundred weight beats helping coach! Before yesterday, he was nice to me!

"Ok! Thanks for helping me out with the stable animals, kid!" Coach nodded as he passed me a bottle of water.

I quickly drank down the water hungrily.

"So, are you dating that kitty girl or what?" Coach asked as I spilt out the water.

"WHAT?!" I asked in shock.

"No, sir, I mean she's cute and all that." I stammered.

"OH SO YOU THINK SHE'S CUTE?!" he yelled. He's like 4 inches shorter but he has the temper of a dragon!

"I think I should find Saku-…I mean washroom!" I lied as I ran off.

"Hey AD!" Sakura's voice called out. I turned over only to find her wearing a lily white dress.

"How do I look?" Sakura asked me as I felt myself blushing.

"Wow!" I can only say that.

"Hey, it is rude to ogle at a girl!" Coach barked as I blushed harder.

"C'mon Haru, I need yo to help me get ready dinner!" Head Nurse grabbed the Coach and walked away.

"For once I feel… well…pretty!" Sakura smiled.

"Well you should, because you are one beautiful girl!" I complimented before covering my mouth. Crap! What did I just say?!

"Oh!" Sakura blushed red.

We heard raindrops falling on the roof. Sakura rushed outside to see.

"It's raining!" Sakura giggled as I blushed. She reached a hand out to feel raindrops.

"You could get wet there, and ruin the Head Nurse's dress!" I scolded as she grabbed my coat to cover her.

"But I really like the rain, the sound of raindrops is always so soothing!" Sakura whined as I blushed redder.

"I know you do." I smiled.

"C'mon!" Sakura grabbed one of my hands and reached out to feel the raindrops on my hand.

"It is really fun!" I grinned before flicking my wet fingers at Sakura's face.

"Oh it is on!" Sakura scoffed before waterbending [Shoot! I forget she can control water!] at me.

"Dinner time!" Lily shouted.

We had dinner, and I noticed how happy Sakura was talking to them. Seeing amsile on her face makes me smile a lot.

We walked around the house. There are some awesome sights, until we came across an abandoned room, it was filled with a baby cradle with faded blue sheets. I swear that it feels like I could almost hear a family of three laughing happily.

"This room… it looks like the same one from my visions!" Sakura's eyes widen as she went in.

"We shouldn't be breaking in!" I interrupted.

"You sound like Chase!" she snapped.

"I do not!" I gagged. Ugh!

Sakura sat on a chair near the cradles and played with the baby toys. She started to hum a song.

"Home, love, family, there was once a time I must have had one too… home love family, I will never be complete until I find you!" she sang softly.

Wait, Sakura's parents lived on the mainland, and just so happens that Coach ad Head Nurse lost a child. Could it be… Could Sakura be the missing daughter of Coach and Head Nurse? Now to think of it, Sakura's age fits since the missing kid should be 15 by now, and she does look alike with Coach and Head Nurse.

"Okay we should leave now." Sakura stood up as she placed a hand on her head. She must be dizzy again. I quickly went over to help her. We both shut the doors of the old nursery before walking back to the living room.

"Are you having visions again?" I asked.

"I keep seeing faces, so many faces!" Sakura panted slowly as she eyes turned watery. "I try to remember but my memory always stops from the moment I was kidnapped!"

"Don't worry. I am going to help you." I assured her as I placed both of my hands on her cheeks, rubbing away her tears softly. She's like fragile delicate flower.

We both looked into each other's eyes.

I started to lean forward to her face. I always wondered what it's like to kiss Sakura.

Closer… closer…

"Hey there Lily, Harushi! Do you have any fresh meat?" Boji the Assistant Nurse and her boyfriend Fang the Defense Guard came in. [Return of Boji and Fang!]

We quickly scooched away.

"Hey kids, it's almost time to head back to your dorms!" Lily popped her head out form the kitchen. I quickly let go of Sakura and looked away.

"Okay!" Sakura nodded as she grabbed her cap.

"Oh the nerve of that no-good Casanova!" I could hear coach growling.

It was a really awkward trip back

"Sorry." I apologized. "I almost tried to kiss you."

"It's fine." Sakura replied, clutching my coat around her.

"Can I tell you something, I've never actually kissed a girl." I told her.

"Really? But you're Adam, you always brag about how many girls you kissed!" She looked over.

"Well I lied." I shrugged.

"Can I ask you something too?" Sakura asked as I nodded.

"I always wondered what it's like…having human ears." Sakura asked as I grabbed her hand to touch my ears.

"It's warm, and soft…" she shut her eyes and smiled. "you can touch my ears too…if you want."

I touched her ears. Unlike my regular ears, hers was warm, and fuzzy.

She squealed a bit at my touch as she blushed red.

"Are we interrupting something?!" Skylar's voice asked as we noticed our friends, Bree, Chase and Skylar smirking at the two of us.

"GAH!" We both shouted.

"Are you sure you went to the nurses' house or went for a date?" Bree giggled.

"BREE!" I yelled.

"Adam and Sakura sitting in a tree, KISSING!" Chase teased.

* * *

 **Switch scenes**

"Honey, did you manage to find a piece of her hair?" Harushi asked his wife, he was reading on the bed. Fang locked up the windows and made sure that the coast was clear.

"Yup." Lily nodded. She was waiting for the DNA scanning to finish. She had invited Boji and Fang over.

"The DNA scanning's done!" Boji came out, handing them an envelope.

Tasha and Donald came over as well.

"What's the emergency that I had to stop making my new sculpture? Donald-Romeo and Tasha-Juliet?" Donald asked.

"We just need to talk to you guys privately." Fang stated. "you see, the two of the couple here think that Sakura's their long lost child!"

"It's been 14 years let it go!" Donald rolled his eyes.

"But I don't see why not, if she is your daughter then I might consider letting her be under your legal guardianship." Tasha stopped her husband

The couple took deep breathes before opening up the envelope.

 _ **DNA Scan: MATCHED 100%**_

"She is our kid!" Lily gasped in joy before hugging her husband.

"But I didn't even get to spend quality time bonding with my daughter!" Haurshi whined.

"Well you will have your time" Lily teased.

"Now remember, other than the 6 of us adults, no one can know about this!" Tasha shushed them.

Someone was filming from outside.

"Oh trust me… someone knows alright!" the spy smirked as she recorded everything.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: So did anyone like the chapter?**

 **Lily: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Harushi: Question of the chapter- Did anyone like this chapter? Does anyone like Sakura's interaction with her mom? [I didn't even get to talk to her much!] Who else liked the Adura scenes? [HA! Lucky that kiss doesn't work out!] and lastly, who is this spy?**

 **Both: That's all for now. Make sure to review and tell us what you think. Bye!**


	32. Chapter 32: Waltzing Lessons

**Chapter 32: Waltzing Lessons**

 **Purpledolpin05: Howdy fellow readers, here's a new chapter before I write the next one. So let's get to the shout outs to the reviewers! Now, this chapter will have some surprising guest stars!**

To Beautiful Supernova: Thanks for the review, but we'll know who the spy is sooner or later.

To footballplayer19: Thanks, but Adam and Sakura dating won't be happening so soon [I'm following my own story timeline] since Sakura is 15 and Adam's 19 (Age is just a number). Hope you will like this chapter!

To Guest: Yeah Stacy is gonna ruin everything, but it will backfire.

To the Red Rogue: Thanks for the review. ^^

To J-deep: Thanks for being patient, this chapter will have multiple couples, including Brebastian!

To TKDP: It's okay Boji and Fang you were not blamed. [Interesting fact, originally it was Joey who was supposed to third wheel during the almost kiss but the plot would made no sense] I'm glad the song fits, and I'm sure that Sakura and her parents have a lot to catch up on. The spy's identity would be revealed sooner or later. ;)

 **Couples: one sided Skoliver, Adura, Brebastian, Chabrina, etc.**

 **Purpledolpin05: Okay then, Kaz, do the disclaimer!**

 **Kaz: Sure! Purpledolpin05 does not own Mighty Med, Lab Rats 2012, or any of the Disney or Disney XD show characters. She just owns her OCs and anything else you don't recognize! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **It was Muse-Ic class but this time everyone's announced to gather up at the school hall…**

"I wonder what this is all about?" Oliver asked as Skylar shrugged.

"Okay class, since Prince Oliver's coronation is around the corner, we all know the formal rules. Now we must remember that we must mind our manners and most importantly the waltz!" Tasha the headmistress announced.

"A WALTZ?!" The rest of the kids shrieked in shock. Some boys were already hiding in embarrassment.

"Now, it's a fact that everyone must wear formal wear, and each of them must have a date for the dance. Those who don't…well… _good luck with that_!" Jade the Muse-Ic teacher shrugged.

"Okay, since many of you may not know what's waltz, we have decided to invite some of our ex-students to teach you all." A man with blonde hair gabbed the mike, it was Cody Martin the Physics teacher.

"Introducing our ex-Tourney star pupil and our former chemistry whiz, Troy Bolton and his wife Gabrielle! And two more guests, Aurodon's most famous broad way singer Sharpay Evans, and her brother Ryan Evans the Aurodon College dance instructor!" Mr. Zack Martin, the co-curricular activities advisor, snatched the mike from his twin and introduced in an exaggerated tone.

The 4 guests appeared. Troy Bolton and his wife Gabriella waved politely at the kids. Sharpay strut a pose while Ryan smiled at the teens.

"Hit it Bob!" Zack announced.

Bob started playing the electronical piano when it burst out the Chicken Dance song.

Everyone else exchanged odd looks. Sakura and Adam were laughing loudly from the back.

"Oops, sorry, wrong one!" Bob apologized. "I was struck by the beauty of you ladies!"

"That's my wife." Troy stated, defending Gabriella.

"Oh, so Miss Evans, you single?" Bob flirted with Sharpay.

"I'm 26 and you're 11!" Sharpay frowned.

"Age is just a number!" Bob flirted while Cody face palmed.

"Hey eyes front!" Tracy snapped at Bob.

"Get your head in the game!" Jones joked as Tracy glared at her brother.

"You're embarrassing ourselves!" Kaz added as Tracy rolled her eyes.

"He's even more of a player than you Zack!" Cody frowned.

"Okay kids, settle down!" Tasha shouted as the kids kept silent. "Our guests here will be here to teach you how to waltz, boys and girls please select your partner."

"But before that, I'm needing a volunteer. Leo!" Tasha pointed at her son.

"Mom…" Leo groaned as he went up.

"Place your hand on my waist!" Tasha instructed.

"What?" Leo blinked.

"My waist!" Tasha corrected as Leo obeyed his mom.

Chase and Adam wolf-whistled while the rest snickered.

"Bob, can you please play the music?" Ryan asked as Bob nodded.

Bob played the funeral song before everyone glanced at Bob again, with odd looks.

"Oops! Stupid piano!" Bob banged the piano before playing some waltz music. [Not sure, I never waltz =P]

"Okay select your dance partners now!" Ryan announced as all boys and girls quickly find a dance partner.

* * *

"Skylar, may I?" Oliver gestured his hand at Skylar before Skylar accepted his offer.

"Bree, would you be my dance partner?" Sebastian asked in a very nervous but shy tone.

"Sure!" Bree winked as they paired up.

"Can I have this dance?" Sakura went up to Adam and asked.

"Usually it's the boy who asks the girl!" Gabrielle piped in, smiling at the duo.

"Well, times have changed!" Sakura shrugged.

* * *

"Well, alone again!" Jones shrugged as he sat next to his sister.

"I'd dance with you, but I'd get noxious!" Tracy nodded.

"Hey Jones, is it okay if we pair up and dance? I'm trying to avoid Gus!" Julie ran over as she asked.

"Huh?" Jones blinked. "Sure whatever!"

"See! Even Jones can get someone!" Tracy groaned. "HE'S THE ONE WHO GETS THE BETTER LOOKING FACE!"

"You should ask someone. How about that Kavan, you seem to like him." Liv Rooney asked.

"Him? Nah! He's dating Oana!" Tracy shook her head.

"Well I'd dance with anyone but Artie!" Liv stated before hiding behind the curtains.

"Have you seen my beloved?" Artie Dunbrounch asked Tracy Li.

"I think I've heard that from Mr. Cody Martin's play when I was a kid. That man could play one heck of a lady!" Tracy shrugged.

"I meant Liv!" Artie snapped.

"Nope." Tracy shook her head.

"Dang it!" Artie groaned as he left.

"Thanks!" Liv sighed in relief. "Now go out there and get a dance partner! How about that guy?"

Tracy was shoved over to some boy.

"Sorry, I'm such a klutz!" Tracy apologized.

"No prob." The boy was tall and lanky and had dark brown hair.

"You're that that guy! Okay have we met?" Tracy asked.

"I'm Joshua, people call me Josh." The teenage boy shrugged.

"Hey you're Riley's uncle right?" Tracy recognized Josh Florian, one of the most popular boys in school, and is the same age as her.

"Yup. You're in Fiction Writing class with me." Josh nodded.

"I never noticed that!" Tracy shrugged.

"Really?" Josh looked a bit sad. "Too bad! Don't you remember the guy who hit your head with the soccer?"

Tracy thought for a second before demanding at Josh: "IT WAS YOU!"

"5 years ago, but it was an accident!" Josh whined before Tracy started squabbling with him.

"You were the reason why I hated playing any ball themed sports!" Tracy pointed out as she crossed her arms.

"Fine, would you like to be my dance partner?" Josh offered.

"What?" Tracy blinked. "Fine, but only as friends."

"Another couple matched!" Liv winked at Tracy from afar.

Adam and Sakura. Oliver and Skylar. Chase and Sabrina. Bree and Sebastian, Xander and Joey fighting over which one of them gets Emma [Xander wins and Joey got Willow]. Riley and Lucas. Kavan and Oana. Tracy and Josh [only under the clarification that they are just practicing as friends]. Julie and Jones. Johan and Spark. Mack and Brady[Teen Beach Movie]. Kaz with the skeleton figure. Artie with a mop. Ethan and Stephanie, Stacy and Clayton. Liv and Holden.

* * *

"Just a question though, WHY ARE ALL THESE AURODON ELEMENTARY KIDS HERE?!" Leo asked his mom.

"Because they will be witnessing the coronation as well." Tasha replied.

Spin and Jamie were swaying their heads to the song. Reggie and Clarissa hummed along. Reggie [LR] and Judy. Ava and Auggie were waltzing too.

"Can I have this dance, Ava?" Auggie handed Ava a small daisy.

"Sure!" Ava broke in a grin as she danced with Auggie.

"Two steps forward, one step back." Ryan and Sharpay instructed.

"Ow my foot!" Sabrina yelped before Chase stepped onto her other foot again.

"Sorry, I'm still new at this!" Chase shrugged as they kept dancing.

"How are we going to waltz?" Adam asked.

"There is no freaking way in hell I'd wear formal dresses!" Sakura groaned.

"Easy. First you hold your partner's hand then she places a hand on your shoulder while your other hand on her waist." Gabriella instructed.

Oliver reached out to hold Skylar's hand.

 **PUNCH!**

"Ow what was that for?!" Oliver winced in pain.

"Sorry natural reflex!" Skylar apologized. "I never hold hands with any guy. Except for Chase and Adam when we were kids, but that's not the point!"

"Well, this just got interesting!" Zack Martin went over to see Skylar face punching Oliver whenever Oliver tried to hold Skylar's hand.

"Is the posture like this?" Adam asked as he and Sakura got into dancing position. His free hand was on Sakura's waist before Sakura sent Adam a flying kick on the nose.

"EVEN MORE AWESOME!" Bob cheered.

"Get your hands off my hips, Adam!" Sakura demanded. "Before I broke your lips!"

"It's on the waist." Adam groaned, his nose was bleeding. "Are you still upset at me trying to kiss you?!"

"EHHH?!" Everyone shrieked in shock.

"You lucky man!" Bob wolf whistled loudly.

"Nothing to see here before any of you get bedridden or die!" Sakura barked, cracking her knuckles.

"Yes miss!" everyone nodded nervously.

"AD! Why did you have to mention that out loud?!" Sakura mumbled, pouting angrily at Adam.

"But it's not my fault, I really wanted to kiss you!" Adam whined.

"You mention that k-word again, I will rip your arms out and shove them into your kidneys are meant to be!" Sakura yelled as she turned red.

"Wow, tough love!" Sebastian commented looking over.

"I call it soft hate!" Bree corrected. "Don't worry, it's temporary!"

* * *

 **After 3 hours of rehearsing, their waltzing lessons were over.**

"FINALLY! MY FEET HURTS!" Chase sighed in relief.

"Mainly cuz you stepped on Sabrina's feet twice!" Bree teased.

"At least I didn't punch my date!" Bree winked at Skylar.

"I can't believe Kaz had to dance with the skeleton of our Physics class!" Adam said shrugging.

"In my defense, Bonita is a great dancer!" Kaz shouted. "Plus, I'm scared of Spark after we 'divorced'."

"C'mon, let's get back, Family Day is tomorrow and we still need to get ourselves something to wear!" Bree cheered as she dragged her 4 wicked friends back to the dorms.

"I can't believe Adam and Sakura almost kissed TWICE!" Joey teased.

"Hey, if I'm right, YOU ruined the first one!" Zuri crossed her arms at Joey.

"GET HIM!" All the preteens and children attacked Joey.

"Wow, these new kids sure are something!" Troy commented, watching 18 kids trying to beat up Joey.

"I missed this old school, it has so many wonderful memories!" his wife, Gabrielle nodded.

"The new kids here are good dancers." Ryan laughed.

"Well, if you teach them Physics everyday they are more than just interesting!" Cody commented, rolling his eyes at the memory of the Villain Kids [Adam] breaking priceless historical artifacts or setting the lab on fire.

"One of those kids just ate my wardrobe remote!" Sharpay shrieked, noticing the remote was eaten by Bob.

"That's my star pupil! Atta boy!" Zack laughed.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: So, what did you guys think? Hopefully I can get 100 reviews by the end of the story. [Which would be very soon]**

 **Zack: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas!**

 **Cody: Question of the chapter- Did anyone catch the guest stars, and did you guys like their appearance? Did anyone liked the paired up couples? and lastly, did anyone noticed the part where Bob messed up with the songs TWICE?**

 **Both: That's all for now. Make sure to review and tell us what you think. Bye!**


	33. Chapter 33: Be Our Guest

**Chapter 33: Be Our Guest**

 **Purpledolpin05: Hiya fellow fanfiction readers, here's a new chapter. Now starting from this chapter onwards would be based on the Descendants plotline but would occasionally have some original chapters. So moving on!**

To Sadielover1470: Thanks, I'm glad you liked the chapter. ^^

To the Red Rogue: Here you go, hope you'll like it.

To J-deep: Thank you, and to your answer: Yup, I love reading while listening to music.

To TKDP: I'm glad you liked all the cameos. Chase is still an awful dancer =P [Chase: I HEARD THAT!] Bree is the only decent one of the gang who could dance. And thanks. Hopefully I could use the shopping and villains' kids babysitting in the one-shot series.

 **Purpledolpin05: Alright, Bridgette do the disclaimer now!**

 **Bridgette glares over**

 **Purpledolpin05: Please with cherry on the top?**

 **Bridgette: Fine! Purpledolpin05 does not own Lab Rats 2012, Mighty Med or the other Disney Channel or Disney XD TV characters, she just owns her OCs and anything else you do not recognize. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Tomorrow is Parents' Day and every single person of the Aurodon Prep School were busy making preparations for the huge festival.**

"No, the banners go to the left! Not your left, my left!" Emma Ross was in charge of the decorations department. "I want everything to look perfect for my parents!"

"Emma has a bit of OCD. Obsessed with Colorful Details!" Her younger brother, Luke smirked while he and Xander, Phoebus and Esmeralda's grandson, were hanging the banners.

"I heard that!" Emma growled.

"Give it a rest, Emma!" Tracy Li rolled her eyes, setting up the table with vases of roses.

"So, what did you guys think?" Owen Notre-Dame and Alastair Oaken, son of Oaken from Frozen, asked as they pulled out a statue of a duck made of diamonds.

"It's perfect material! But it has to be shaped into a swan!" Emma frowned, crossing her arms.

"Alright, back to the mines!" Sebastian announced as the boys went to search for more diamonds.

"What the heck happened?! All I did was go shopping for dress materials with Bree and Skylar!" Sakura shrieked in shock.

"Relax, Kura, this is how we prepare our annual Parents' Day event, by decorating everything to top class material!" Leo assured.

"True that! Look at this stupid stone I found when I was hunting for fertilizers!" Adam groaned as he took out a meteorite from his pocket.

"Adam, that's a meteor rock you took from the asteroid exhibit. It's expensive!" Chase frowned as Adam grinned.

"Here you can have it!" Adam gave Sakura the meteorite.

"AWESOME!" Sakura grinned as she morphed the meteorite into a bracelet. "I'm gonna keep it with me as long as I live!"

"Hey Miss Wu, I didn't noticed your new hairstyle, you know you look JUST LIKE Angelina Jolie!" Leo was complimenting a teacher, Miss Wendy Wu.

"What is he doing?" Bree frowned.

"Flattering all my teachers, that should give me a C plus on Chinese!" Leo grinned.

"Really? How come I never thought of that!" Kaz blinked.

Mister Tecton, the Geology teacher, passed by.

"Mister Tecton, have I mentioned that you're a good teacher?" Kaz tried to flatter.

"Why thank you!" Tecton nodded. "A D plus for you."

"Leo, it worked!" Kaz cheered.

"Make sure to come to tomorrow's Parents' Day. It's gonna be so epic!" Sebastian nodded.

"Last year, we had a joke telling contest, and my dad laughed so hard that milk cartons came out from his nose!" Gus Hatter grinned.

"It sounds much more better than the ones we had back on the Isle. Usually it's more…less festive." Chase shrugged.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Kaz stopped grinning.

"HEY KAZ, GET YOUR SORRY BUTT HERE TO HELP ME OUT!" Tracy yelled, carrying a pile of textbooks. "These textbooks are for the Elementary school!"

* * *

The Villainous Five went back to their dorms.

"Well, are you planning to go to the Parents' Day?" Bree asked, sewing a dress.

"Meh, Oliver already invited us." Skylar shrugged.

"Good, cuz I already made this cute dress!" Bree teased as she showed Skylar a dress.

"NOT THAT!" Skylar groaned as Sakura snickered.

"Don't laugh, you have a dress too!" Bree crossed her arms.

"WHAT?!" Sakura exclaimed in shock. "You know what, I'll just wear this dress Nurse Lily gave me."

"Let me see that." Bree asked as Saura handed over the white gown.

"I can transform it into something better. Just wait!" Bree smiled in satisfaction. "Now where was I? Chase!"

"Ha! Burn!" Chase laughed. "OW!"

Bree had poked Chase on the back while sewing Chase's tux.

"I said stand still!" Bree glared as Chase whimpered in pain.

* * *

 **The next day…**

The school was filled with parents, grandparents, guardians, and children were gathering in the center of the school garden.

Adam was wearing a formal brown tux which Bree sewed for him. Chase was wearing that flower boy costume for Bob Zombie. Bree wore a dark blue dress with matching heels, Sakura was wearing the lily white kimino with cherry blossom prints, while Skylar wore a magenta pink dress with black stripes.

Bree was cuddling Otis, Skylar was eating some strawberries while Sakura and her two male friends were excited to see the new wonderful events.

"Hi Sakura!" Harushi and Lily went over to Sakura.

"Hi coach and head nurse!" Sakura waved.

"I'm glad you could make it to today's event." Lily smiled as she caressed Sakura's hair.

"Yeah, Bree kinda forced me too!" Sakura forced a smile.

"You look beautiful in that kimino!" Lily smiled.

"Thanks!" Sakura smiled.

"Say kiddo, there's a contest for three-legged race, care to join us?" Harushi asked.

"But I'm not your daughter!" Sakura tilted her head aside.

"Well, rules never said that you can't register someone who's not your kid to race! I say you join us for this race, 14 years and that stupid stuck up Charming family always win!" Harushi grunted.

"I'm in!" Sakura smirked. "It'll be fun!"

Oliver came out with some of his friends. Tracy Li, Jones Li, Gus and Farkle Hatter, Riley Florian and her uncle Josh. Liv and Maddie Rooney, Serena Maldonia [Daughter of Tiana and Naveen], Kavan Bjordman, Spark Arendelle, Sabrina Fitzerbert, Leo Dooley and Janelle Dunbrounch, Kaz Radcliffe [being laughed by his 11 siblings for wearing a lame tux].

 _[Oliver]_

 _Ma chere Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride  
and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight.  
And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a  
chair as the dining room proudly presents -  
your dinner!_

 _[All teens]_

 _Be our guest! Be our guest!  
Put our service to the test_

 _[Sabrina, Spark]  
Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie  
And we'll provide the rest_

 _[Jones, Serena]  
Soup du jour  
Hot hors d'oeuvres_

 _[Leo, Janelle]  
Why, we only live to serve  
Try the grey stuff  
It's delicious!  
[Tracy, Riley, Liv, Maddie]  
Don't believe me? Ask the dishes  
[Boys]_

 _Make it sing, sing sing, make it dance dance dance!  
After all, Miss, this is France  
And a dinner here is never second best_

 _[Kaz, Gus, Farkle, Lucas]  
Go on, unfold your menu  
Take a glance and then you'll  
Be our guest  
Oui, our guest  
Be our guest!  
[Oliver]  
Beef ragout  
Cheese souffle  
Pie and pudding "en flambe"  
[All girls]  
We'll prepare and serve with flair  
A culinary cabaret!  
You're alone  
And you're scared  
But the banquet's all prepared  
No one's gloomy or complaining  
While the flatware's entertaining_

 _[Gus]  
We tell jokes! I do tricks  
With my fellow candlesticks  
[All teens]  
And it's all in perfect taste  
That you can bet  
Come on and lift your glass  
You've won your own free pass  
To be out guest  
[Kaz, Oliver, Jones]  
If you're stressed  
It's fine dining we suggest  
[All]  
Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!_

Everyone cheered loudly.

"That was beautiful, Oliver! Mom's so proud of you!" Bridgette nudged her son's nose.

"Thank you mom." Oliver smiled.

"Come and join us for a picture!" King Horace shouted, as the family of three noticed the backdrop picture of a bridge.

"Okay, let's take a picture!" Solar Flare, Lumiere's daughter/Fire Drill Teacher, announced as her boyfriend, Blue Tornado, son of Clocksworth/Astronomy teacher, gestured at the families to take pictures.

"Everyone say 'I LOVE BRIDGES!'" King Horace grinned as Blue Torado snapped a picture.

"Oh, dad, mom, I have a new girlfriend now." Oliver began.

"Oh that's nice! I've always hated Stephanie, you know that fake smile of hers and her terrible posture!" Bridgette seemed most happy.

"Do we know her?" Horace asked.

"Kinda." Oliver said as he waved at Skylar.

"SKYLAR! OVER HERE!" Oliver waved. Bridgette was stunned as she mouth went wide open as Blue Tornado took another picture.

"Mom, dad, I'd like you to meet my new girlfriend Skylar from the Isle of the Lost." Oliver introduced Skylar to his parents.

"Well your girlfriend can join us for lunch." Horace smiled.

"Yeah, the more the merrier." Bridgette's smile stiffened.

"Actually I came with my friends." Skylar pointed at her other friends.

"Hey AD! Check this chocolate fountain!" Sakura waved as she, Adam and Chase ate the chocolate sauce from the chocolate fountain.

"Yummy!" Adam grinned.

"How about a game of croquet before lunch?" Oliver asked as Horace agreed.

"Have you ever played that before?" Oliver whispered over to Skylar.

"No." Skylar shook her head.

Bridgette and Horace felt themselves stiffen to the spot.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Well, that's all for now. The next one will be a longer one!**

 **Kaz: Make sure to favorite, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Leo: Sure you do, sir!**

 **Kaz: Question of the chapter- Did anyone like the chapter? Does anyone noticed he cameo crossover characters? And lastly, is anyone excited for the next chapter? It's gonna be awesome!**

 **Leo: Hey, don't spoil it for them!**

 **All: That's all for now. Make sure to leave a review and tell us what you think. Bye! *waves***


	34. Chapter 34: Confrontations

**Chapter 34: Confrontations**

 **Purpledolpin05: What up readers, purpledolpin05 here with a new chapter! This is one by far one of my most exciting chapters yet. Okay, let's get on to the review shout outs!**

To Beautiful Supernova: Thanks, Owen being the son of Quasimodo is all that ever popped into my mind. [Random fact: Owen was supposed to be the son of Anna and Kristoff but that was changed]

To TKDP: Thanks, it's a bit weird picturing Oliver singing Be Our Guest but hey it's always fun to imagine it. Bridgette would always be disapproving anyone, and things are definitely gonna go down the wire in this chapter.

To the Red Rogue: They didn't expect that did they? XD

To J-deep: Thanks, and the story is gonna end by chapter 40, followed by some possible one shot series or some fun facts.

 **Purpledolpin05: Alright, Stacy, do the disclaimer!**

 **Stacy: Purpledolpin05 does not own Lab Rats 2012, Mighty Med or any of the Disney Channel or Disney XD characters, she just owns her OCs and anything else you don't recognize. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Alright, this is Johnny Nimbus here on live during the annual three-legged family teamed race!" Johnny Nimbus announced as the cameras focused on the contestants.

"Get ready, get set, GO!" Johnny Nimbus announced as families started racing towards the end of the line.

"Let's win this thing!" Grumpy the Drawf told his sons Spin and Doy, short for Dewey.

"DOY!" Doy nodded eagerly.

BEEP!

Everyone started racing towards the end of the line.

Serena and her parents Tiana and Naveen were in fourth place, Kate and her dad Bashful the drawf were a bit slow and far behind. Clayton, Ethan, King Charming were at front.

"C'mon, let's win this thing!" Harushi whispered to his wife and Sakura.

"And Harushi's team is tied up with the Charming men! This is gonna end up with a tie if no one wins!" Johnny announced.

"The first place is gonna be all ours!" Clayton sneered at Sakura in triumph.

The Charming family were the first to reach the end of the line, Harushi, Lily and Sakura made it to second place. The third place went to Johan, Julie and their parents Aladdin and Jasmine.

"WE WON! TAKE THAT LOSERS!" Ethan cheered.

"We Charmings always win!" Clayton smirked, trying to flirt with Sakura. "So Sakura, are you impressed?"

"I'm just impressed that you forgot to zip up your pants and you had a piece of broccoli stuck between your teeth." Sakura crossed her arms before everyone laughed at Clayton.

"I'm so sorry that we lost to them, I was just trying to win first place for you guys!" Sakura apologized to Harushi and Lily.

"Are you kidding me? I haven't even joined this event since my two sisters and I won the Charming family 20 years ago!" Harushi laughed as he ruffled Sakura's hair.

"Yeah, we tried our best, hopefully next year!" Lily nodded.

"Thanks, hey can I join my friends now, Adam invited me over to play cockroach!" Sakura nodded.

"Croquet! IT'S CROQUET!" Chase corrected. "C'mon, let's go!"

* * *

 **It was almost lunch time, everyone was enjoying a game of croquet.**

"So this is how you play it." Adam helped Sakura to learn how to play croquet.

"You're a natural!" Oliver chuckled.

Chase and Sabrina were looking after Otis who went missing…again. Sebastian was flirting with Bree.

Skylar chuckled to herself watching all of her friends enjoying herself.

Just then an elderly woman with blonde hair and a short lady with black hair passed by when she noticed Skylar.

"Excuse me, have we met?" the blonde lady asked.

"No, I'm new here. You can say that I'm a new transferred student." Skylar waved politely.

"Hey granny and Gramma Merryweather!" Stacy and Stephanie went to the woman.

"Granny? Gramma Merryweather" Skylar wondered.

"Sleeping Beauty's mom?" Stacy answered.

"and our grandaunt the blue fairy." Stephanie snorted at Skylar.

"Granny, I don't think you should be talking to her." Stephanie told their grandmother, Queen Leah. "Unless you like taking another 100 year nap."

Queen Leah thought for a while before shouting at Skylar accusingly. "YOU!"

Skylar looked similar to her dad, the Annihilator [let's pretend that he HAS a face that someone can see once] like a female version of her father.

"What are you doing here?! Haven't you disgraced your family enough?!" the shorted lady with black hair slapped Skylar across the face. "And how is it possible to for you to look so young after 20 years?!"

"What was that all about?" Skylar demanded. "I don't even know you, old lady!"

"You should have thought that when you fell in love with the person who cursed Aurora, Marsha Storm!" Merryweather shouted.

"Marsha? That's my mother…" Skylar thought before realizing that the short lady in front of her was no other than her grandmother.

"Wait a second, you're my grandmother?!" Skylar pointed at Merryweather.

"I have a grandchild? Where's that disgraceful mother of yours?" Merryweather asked, stunned.

"Dead." Skylar replied coldly. "She was disowned by her family just because she's in love with my dad. They loved each other, but did you guys cared a bit when she was married? NO! You guys forced her to live on the Isle with my dad, she died in the middle of labour."

"Did not see that coming!" Chase stated.

"Queen Leah, Madam Merryweather, this is Skylar, the Annihilator's daughter." Oliver went up front to clarify the situation. "Haven't you heard my proclamation about helping out the Villian kids?"

"A chance to what, Oliver? Destroy us?!" Queen Leah asked.

"As oldest heir to the throne, I agree with wat Queen Leah said. Having these kids are not cool!" Ethan began.

"You two stole another girls' boyfriends!" Ethan pointed at Sakura and Skylar.

"You enjoy hurting me!" Ethan pointed at Adam.

"and you, you're nothing but a cheat and a gold-digger!" Ethan pointed at Bree.

"Well duh, don't you people ever pick your noses? It's what we called gold." Adam shrugged as everyone frowned at him.

"You remember don't you? The curses, the spells, the poison apples?" Queen Leah reminded everyone. "Spells… My daughter was raised by fairies, her first steps, her first words, I missed it ALL!"

"Hey listen old hag! In my defense, YOU were the one who wanted your kid raised in safe arms!" Sakura went up front to defend Skylar.

"Sakura, it's not the best timing." Chase tried to ease the tension before Adam covered Chase's mouth.

"Silence, our granny's the queen!" Stacy shouted at Sakura.

"No you silence!" Sakura barked loudly, everyone turned their heads over.

"Look, you guys have the most luxurious lives here, you have food, clothes, and modern luxury! But you people are so damn wasteful! Back at our home, we eat scraps off the trash sometimes we even have to eat rotten expired food!" Sakura began ranting.

"Who are you, you little immoral child?" Queen Leah asked.

"I'm just another rebel who's rotten to the core. Now unlike these kids I'm friends who my entire life, I was kidnapped from the mainland." Sakura pointed at her friends. "I was born good but raised to be evil. And to be frank, I'm okay with it. because unlike you spoilt pampered baboons who can't even chew their own meals, I'm talking to you Artie, we had to suffer in hardships!"

Everyone was speechless, Sakura smirked before continuing her ranting.

"On the Isle, we never had much to eat, wear or drink. Parents raised their kids in the wrong ways, do you ever THINK that we might want a nice childhood that's abuse-free, NO! Maybe if Queen Leah wasn't a b**** and invited Skylar's dad to the party, maybe he might not have been upset and cursed the stupid sleeping baby? And maybe if Merryweather and her family members were a bit open-minded when Skylar's mom wanted to date the Annihilator, things could have gone better. All I'm saying is that if you royal brats weren't such a**-****s to us villains, we might not even be raised to be bad. Did YOU ever considered being nice to us and give us a second chance like what Oliver did, NO! In conclusion, the true villains aren't us, IT'S YOU GUYS!" Sakura shouted angrily. The ground started to rumble as if an earthquake hit. Earth-like shards flew out and attacked the guests.

Bree sprayed a sleeping potion at Ethan before the five teens ran away.

"C'mon Chase!" Skylar ushered as Chase followed.

"I was afraid something like that would happen." King Horace sighed as he rolled the temples of his forehead.

"But mom, dad, it's not their fault!" Oliver stated.

"No, Oliver, it's your fault." Queen Bridgette sighed as she and her husband left Oliver standing there speechless.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: So, what did you guys think? Pretty intense right?**

 **Skylar: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Chase: Question of the chapter- Did anyone liked the chapter? What did you guys think about Merryweather? [she is kinda a jerk for kicking off her daughter] and lastly, what do you think of Sakura's rant?**

 **Both: That's all for now, make sure to review and tell us what you think. Bye!**


	35. Chapter 35: Better Than Revenge

**Chapter 35: Better Than Revenge**

 **Purpledolpin05: What's up fellow readers? Wow, so far this has gone far to the 35** **th** **chapter, there's 5 more chapters before the story ends. [Starts countdown clock] Here's a new chapter, so let's move on to the shout outs for the reviewers. OMG 3 more reviews to 100. Thanks so much.**

To Beautiful Supernova: Thanks, and Sakura is definitely the rebel character.

To TKDP: Thank you for your review. But since the Villain kids were raised by their parents, I'm sure that learning bad language must have been what they studied instead of regular classic English. But yeah Sakura speaks on the behalf of all her friends. Basically, Queen Leah and Merryweather are too narrow-minded and prejudiced the villainous kids before even getting to know them.

To Guest: Thanks, Sakura is the most rebellious one of the group.

To the Red Rogue: Well some people are too narrow-minded and are prejudice to someone who has a bad family backstory.

To J-deep: Yeah the rant might be a bit too aggressive but yeah I had to censored the bad language to avoid any negative influence on young readers. Yup, Merryweather was mean to her daughter. =P

 **Purpledolpin05: Alright, Gus, you're up! Do the disclaimer!**

 **Gus: Sure thing! Purpledolpin05 does not own Lab Rats 2012, Mighty Med or any of the Disney Channel or Disney XD characters, she just owns her OCs and anything else you don't recognize. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Adam Davenport, Chase Perry, Bree Vickers, Sakura Snowflower and Skylar Storm sat by the lunch table, not many of their regular friends were sitting far away from them.**

"I cannot believe how much swearing you said just now, I mean, you kinda cross the line." Bree sighed softly.

"I know but when a volcano's erupting, there's no stopping it. Plus, you are right, I mean I just spoke my mind…" Sakura hung her head down in guilt.

"Although if our Ex-Classic Swears teachers, Wallace and Clyde were here, they would have given you an A plus!" Adam gave Sakura a pat on the shoulder.

"You turned into a raging she-demon out there. Now everyone's scared of us." Chase mumbled, drinking his glass of prune juice.

"Hey guys." Some of their friends came over to see the Villainous Five. It was Tracy and Jones Li, Gus Hatter, Kaz Radcliffe, Sebastian Krane, Johan and Julie Agrabah, Leo Dooley and Janelle DunBrounch. And last but not least, Oliver.

"Hey, why are you guys still talking to us, since we are 'evil'?" Skylar asked shrugging.

"Look, even though everyone else probably hate you guys right now, but we're still siding with you guys." Jones whispered lowly, eyeing every person who passes by.

"We believe what you say, and honestly you are right, some of us royals are jerks to you, I'm talking about Ethan and Clayton Charming." Kaz nodded.

"Thank you for your support, this means a lot to us." Bree sniffled a bit.

"I'm sorry Skylar, but now I have to attend a conference with my parents. I'll see you soon, okay?" Oliver assured as he gave Skylar a peck on the cheek before leaving.

 **Just then, Stephanie and her sister, Stacy passed by.**

"So, when do you think their fake kindness will end?" Stacy sneered over, talking to the other popular princesses.

"Those villain kids are totally buying everyone with their fake attitude of being good." One of the princesses chuckled.

"They are villains, they don't deserve happily ever after." Another princess scoffed rudely.

"Ignore those jerks." Julie rolled her eyes at the snobby princesses.

"You know that super hot villain boy Adam? Well we used to go out, until that she-tiger stole him away from me!" Stacy pretended to sob.

"What a mean thing to do!" Oana gasped in shock.

"As I expected from a villain's child, stealing other people's boyfriends is what they are capable of!" Stephanie scoffed. "That Skylar too stole my Olly-Pop from me!"

"Well, she should know, the two of them dated just because the paparazzi thought they look good together, Oliver never really returned the feelings and thinks of her as just a friend." Tracy pointed out, crossing her arms.

"How do you know?! We were so perfect for each other!" Stephanie snapped rudely.

"A girl can tell if a boy and a girl are meant to be. Oliver never blushed when he's with you, and your personalities don't even match. On the other hand, Oliver and Skylar have more common similarities and vice versa it's natural for love to sparkle among the two." Julie pointed out.

Stephanie scoffed in shock.

"Well said, spoken like a true rebel." Bree giggled.

"Look who's talking like the real villain now?" Chase crossed his arms at the royal brats.

"Beware, for swear, replace new hair with ugly hair." Skylar rolled her eyes as she casted a spell on Oana, causing the princess to become half bald.

"Is this some kind of joke to you?!" Stacy yelled, defending the half bald princess.

"Does it LOOK like she's joking?" Chase asked.

"This still doesn't prove how Adam made my sister heartbroken." Stephanie added.

"Hey watch your motor mouth!" Adam growled. "Sakura did not stole me from your sister, I broke up with her!"

"Hey, don't talk to a lady that way!" Ethan stood between.

"What lady? All I can see are dead fish and rotten salami." Bree shrugged.

"Shut it you gold digger." Ethan snapped.

"You need a new nickname." Chase frowned.

"SHUT IT!" Ethan yelled.

"Don't talk to Bree that way!" Sebastian growled, defending Bree.

"You want a fight, Prince Butch?!" Adam demanded before Ethan punched Adam.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Sakura yelled, holding Adam back from Ethan's fists.

"I'm the one who should be protecting you." Adam said, groaning as he flexed his arms.

"I know, but if anyone touches you, I have to protect you." Sakura mumbled as she blushed.

"Mirror, mirror in my hand, who're the biggest JERKS in the land?" Bree spoke to her mirror before showing an image of Stacy, Stephanie, Clayton and Ethan.

"That's not true!" Clayton snatched away Bree's mirror.

"Don't hurt her!" Sebastian twisted Clayton's arms to the back.

"See what these villain kids are doing?! They're becoming friends with us, then make them turn their back against us!" Stacy shouted, before she smirked at Sakura. "Plus, you wouldn't want the entire kingdom to know about your secret do you?"

"What secret?" Sakura asked clenching her fists.

"Oh you don't know?" Stacy asked in a fake innocent tone, holding up her cell phone. "The true identity of your birth parents."

Sakura's eyes widen in shock, before glaring over at Stacy.

"Give me that phone, you hag!" Sakura dashed up front to snatch away the phone.

Stacy pressed a button before she smirked over. "Deleted. I guess you will never found out."

At that point, Sakura was already stunned. Many emotions in her mind: sad, devastated, heartbroken, rage.

"My dad… my mom…" Sakura stuttered before she started crying. "I've been trying to find them, but you deleted the last part of the clue!"

"Let's leave that ugly creature." Ethan chuckled as the rest left.

Just then, Stacy was stiff, as if she was possessed like a puppet being controlled by a puppeteer.

Everyone turned their head over to Sakura, she was controlling Stacy's body.

"Even though Hama is not my real mom, but blood-bending runs in my blood." Sakura smirked coldly, slowly suffocating the princess.

"Sakura, what are you doing?!" Chase asked in shock.

"Let her go Sakura, you're better than that!" Bree and Skylar tried to reason Sakura but at that point Sakura was basically some sort of possessed demon.

Adam went up front and hugged Sakura.

"I know you're sad, but things will get better…" Adam mumbled before Sakura lets Stacy go.

"You guys are demons!" Stephanie glared as the rest of the kids ran away.

"Sebastian?" Bree turned over to Sebastian.

"I-I would love to help you out, but she's a family's friend. I'm so sorry." Sebastian mumbled before going up front to help the injured princess.

"Leo?" Chase looked over to their friend.

"I have to help them, even though Clayton's a mean fella he's still considered family." Leo sighed as he went to help his injured peers.

The Villainous Five stared in shock. They were now alone, abandoned.

"I'm really looking forward to Sunday." Skylar sighed before chuckling.

"Let's grab that wand and blow up this popsicle stand." Skylar added before her 4 friends nodded.

"Rotten to the core?" Chase asked.

"Rotten to the core!" the four friends nodded as they went back to their room, plotting their next phrase of getting the wand.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: So, what did you guys think? Wow 3 more reviews until I get a hundred!**

 **Leo: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Janelle: and as a special reward to the 100** **th** **reviewer, they will get a hug from one of the members of the Villainous Five.**

 **Kaz: Question of the chapter- Who else hates the Royal Brats right now? Do you guys think that Stacy deserves to be suffocated for what she's done? And lastly, what do you think of the Villainous Five's reaction towards the insults?**

 **All: that's all for now. make sure to review and tell us what you think. Bye!**


	36. Chapter 36: Letting Go

**Chapter 36: Letting Go**

 **Purpledolpin05: Wow, within 2 months since I posted this story, I cannot believe that I finally scored 103 reviews! *blows party poppers*. 4 more chapters before the story ends. So let's move on to the shout-outs shall we? Oh and by the way, those who wanted a hug from the Villainous Five will receive a cyber hug from them, so line up.**

To Ins: Okay, go ahead and hug them.

To footballplayer19: Alright, you can get a hug from one of the Villainous Five! ^^

To Haynes: Congrats, you're my 100th reviewer, feel free to choose anyone of the Villainous Five to hug!

To the Red Rogue: Well, everyone's now terrified of the Villainous Five [Mostly Skylar and Sakura]. Stacy is a true jerk, but Sakura knows better than murdering. (Sakura nods as she pointed at her voodoo dolls) Okay, my OC here is way to unique.

To J-deep: it's okay, you can get a hug too ^^. The royal brats are too mean to the Villainous Five. Stacy would get her payback soon… And Bree's probably a bit upset at Sebastian not siding with them [mostly cause he's terrified to being suffocated next]

To TKDP: Well, when Sakura's mad, she could get crazy and intense, since she was raised by villains, killing someone might be possible. But trust me, she's more freaked out by her dark ability right now. [I wanted to make Stacy feel more pain, but I think she has enough lack of air for today =P]

 **Purpledolpin05: Alright, Bree do the disclaimer!**

 **Bree: Okay! Purpledolpin05 does not own Lab Rats 2o12, Mighty Med, or any Disney or Disney XD characters, she just owns her OCs and anything you don't recognize. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **The Villainous Five gathered in their room, all of them were plotting their ideas of accomplishing their mission of getting Tasha the Fairy Godmother's wand.**

"Okay, so here's the plan, on eth day of the coronation, Oliver and I will be riding on the royal carriage, when you see the limo driving the wand over, that's when we start our plan." Skylar began, "Chase, if you may continue the plans?"

Chase nodded as he displayed several papers filled with the ideas of getting the wand on the table.

"Skylar will be here with Oliver, and the four of us will be standing here, the moment before the coronation starts, I will be excusing myself to the washroom." Chase began, handing over Sakura's cap. "I did some tinkering with your cap, you see the heard symbol on your cap? It's now a microscopic invisible camera, but since security is so tight there, the moment I hint that I needed to hack in, press the heart shape pattern on your cap."

Sakura did as she was told as her cap showed a hologram figure of Chase.

"Awesome!" Sakura smiled.

"Alright guys, this," Chase gave Bree a perfume bottle with some light blue liquid inside. "is a potion I made, two sprays of it and whoever's the target would doze off, the effects last for about half an hour."

"Got it." Bree nodded, receiving the potion from Chase.

"Sakura and Adam will try to distract the guards, the security will be tight there. I'll be hacking into the cyber security system to create a virus to cause haywire in the security system, by the time I shut down the system, that's when Oliver gets crowned king, by then, and only then Skylar, you will snatch the wand from the Fairy Godmother." Chase continued, pointing at his plans on a blueprint.

"Huh?" Adam tilted his head aside.

"Explain to him Kura." Bree and Skylar smacked their foreheads.

"Bree makes limo guy sleep with magic sleep water, Chase hacks, Skylar steals wand, and you and me will distract guards." Sakura made it short.

"You mean this one?" Adam sprayed the bottled perfume at his face before fainting onto the floor.

"Wake him up, Chase, you invented it!" Sakura turned over to Chase.

"Okay," Chase rolled his eyes. "A true loves' kiss should break it."

"Or this." Sakura frowned before grabbing Adam by the shoulder and slapping the older Bionic's face repeatedly. "HEY WAKE UP!"

"MY FACE! IT BURNS!" Adam shrieked as he whined.

"Somehow I just calculated the ratio of us succeeding the mission, and right now I'm not really liking our chances." Chase shook his head.

"We can do this, if we stick together." Adam encouraged, rubbing an ice bag on his face.

"He's right, we've been through more difficulties than this, and if we work together, we can overcome anything." Sakura nodded, "Like the time we almost set Bree into a thousand year nap, by accident."

"I heard of the song A Thousand Years but a thousand year nap sounds a bit too harsh." Bree rolled her eyes.

"Hey, that was _before_ we became friends!" Skylar corrected.

"She held a grudge on me just because I didn't invite you to my 6th birthday party?" Bree groaned.

"Alright, that's all for now. See you guys in the morning." Chase nodded as he and Adam went back to their room.

Bree was about to go and grab her textbooks when she saw Skylar rereading her spell book about reversing the love potion.

"Sky! You want to break Oliver's love spell?" Bree asked.

"It's just… I have been thinking." Skylar sighed. "You know, by the time my dad takes over the kingdom and everyone else here will be suffering, and destroy all that is good and beautiful and stuff, Oliver still being in love with me seems cruel."

"You're willing to let go of Oliver because you love him?" Bree asked as Skylar nodded.

Chase groaned a bit. "GREAT!"

"What? you unsympathetic boy?" Bree barked over.

"Sabrina just texted me and said she's not going to the prom with me!" Chase grumbled.

"Poor Chasey." Adam teased.

"Well, since Sebastian hasn't asked me to the prom…yet. I will go with you as friends." Bree suggested.

"I need to go the kitchen." Skylar excused herself.

* * *

Chase sat on his head, gently rubbing Otis by the belly. He smiled as he watched his pet dog fall asleep. He didn't want anything to happen to himself or his pet Otis.

* * *

Bree sat by the edge of her bed, she was glancing at the bouquet of roses Sebastian had given her along with her first B+ on Chemistry test.

* * *

"Are you really ready for our parents when they destroy this place?" Adam asked Sakura. The two of them were in the secret garden

"My parents are probably still alive, and I am not letting Hama kill them." Sakura shook her head slowly. "I just can't believe that I unlocked the ability to bloodbend. Reaching into someone and controlling them feels different, it's a scary different."

"It's okay." Adam tried to comfort her.

"No, it's not! I don't want to kill people or control someone! I want to be…me. Just me." Sakura's toes curled as she threw her arms into the air. "What about you AD? When the Annihilator ruled Aurodon, are you going to miss your flower garden?"

"A lot, but not as much as I will miss you when Hama punished you." Adam shrugged as he hid a blush.

"Oh." Sakura turned away, blushing. Her fingers were pushing and pulling the water tides by the river.

"If this is going to be our last night together before everything changes, I'm glad I ever met you." Adam confessed, as he went over to a giant boulder. He used his super strength to break the boulder into pieces before grabbing a hand sized rock. He quickly used his Heat Vision to carve something.

"For you." Adam blushed as he handed over his gift.

 _ **'TO SAKURA, YOU ARE SPECIAL TO ME - LUV ADEM'**_ [Adam can't spell his name right]

Sakura read the rock before she blushed.

"Thanks." Sakura smiled as she sniffled. She grabbed a small chucky piece of boulder before bending the water from the river to craft something.

"You know how much you said about the flower language of a cherry blossom? Well, it can also mean farewell." Sakura smiled as she blinked away her tears, handing over a crafted cherry blossom made of rock. "Keep it forever, okay?"

"I will." Adam grinned as he hugged her, before he choked on his tears. "It's just, I really want to be beside you... and if you ever die or anything, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I don't know what I'd do without you too." Sakura chuckled a bit. "But hey, stop crying, you look like a wimp!"

"Sorry." Adam chuckled as he wiped away his tears.

' _I will always love you…'_ Adam confessed in his heart.

' _I'm not sure what I'm feeling now, but I hope that this moment would stay frozen forever…'_ Sakura thought as she smiled at Adam.

* * *

Meantime in the kitchen, Skylar was mixing up the dough before placing in some chocolate chips.

 _"A million thoughts in my head, should I let my heart keep listening?"_ Skylar sang as tears started to form near her eyes.

 _"I know it's time to say goodbye, so hard to let go…"_ Skylar stopped singing as tears flowed from her eyes and fell into the dough mix.

 _ **"I'm so sorry Oliver, please forgive me…"**_

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: So, what did you guys think? [Counting down: one down, 3 more chapters to go!]**

 **Skylar: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Chase: and question of the chapter- What did you guys think of Chase's inventions for Sakura and Bree? Did anyone start to tear up at Adam's confession? And lastly, which scene is your favorite?**

 **Bree: says the boy who's bawling!**

 **Chase: I'm not crying, I'm sweating through my eyes!**

 **All: That's all for now. make sure to review and tell us what you think. Bye!**


	37. Chapter 37: Carriage Confessions

**Chapter 37: Carriage Confessions**

 **Purpledolpin05: Okay, not really my best title but it's a bot cute and cheesy. So anyway, 3 more chapters before the story ends. I just remade my story schedule I made for every chapter of this stor, apparently I missed some parts from Disney Descendants [Originally chapter 39 would take place during the Muse-Ic Talent show but that has been rescheduled to the Wicked World one-shots] But anyway, let's move on to the shout-outs, shall we?**

To TKDP: Chase must be too shy to admit he can get emotional but too stubborn to admit a man is crying… XD. I seriously enjoyed writing the Adura confession scene and almost cry typing it, but hey they are meant to be together, love will find a way [Sakura: I'M NOT IN LOVE OKAY?!]. Chase can make very impressive inventions. About your question of the villain friends [Jordan Hook, Marcus Hades, Caitlin Baker, Kerry Tremaine and etc.] will be mentioned or show up eventually. But you have to keep an eye out on them. ;)

To J-deep: Thanks, I am glad you liked the scene. The battle of the bands will be a one-shot in the later Wicked World series.

To Haynes: alright, enjoy hugging! *shoves Chase over*

To the Red Rogue: Thanks, but we will find out why Sabrina rejected Chase.

 **Purpledolpin05: Alright, who's up for this time of doing the disclaimer…TOPANGA!**

 **Topanga: Fine, purpledolpin05 doesn't down Mighty Med, Lab Rats 2012 or any of the Disney or Disney XD characters, she just owns her OCs and anything else you do not recognize. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **It's Saturday, tomorrow would be the day the Villainous Five steal te magical wand from Tasha the fairy godmother… [Happens after chapter 35 and before chapter 36]**

"Hey Skylar, how are you today?" Oliver covered Skylar's eyes from the back and asked in a mysterious tone.

"I'm fine, Oliver." Skylar faked a smile.

"Then why are your eyes puffy?" Oliver asked in a concerned tone.

"Because… Sakura, Bree and I were watching a movie." Skylar lied.

"Alright, I just can't wait for tomorrow," Oliver smiled.

"Me too, I rented a limo at a super cheap price!" Skylar showed Oliver a picture.

"That's a truck for funeral!" Oliver frowned a bit.

"Oh. Sorry, when you see my dress tomorrow, YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!" Skylar grinned.

Sakura and Adam bumped into each other in the middle of the corridor.

"Sorry." Adam apologized as he blushed red.

"Meh, we're all clumsy klutz." Sakura giggled nervously as the two blushed red.

"Are they alright?" Oliver asked pointing over at the two blushing teens.

"Not sure." Skylar shook her head. "Sometimes they act like friends in the first minute then act like blushing shy lovers the nest."

"Look Sabrina, I know you are into that Chase kid but let's face it, he's evil like the rest of his friends!" Oana was telling Sabrina as they glanced over at Chase sitting alone.

"But I really liked him." Sabrina mumbled blushing.

"Look, he's obviously faking it! He's a villain kid." Stacy rolled her eyes. "You saw how that cat tried to kill me! And look what they did to Oana's hair!"

"But I am sure that they didn't mean to hurt anyone." Sabrina worried. "anyway, I am still going to prom with Chase, I was actually planning to ask him."

"Well I see, but hey you should get dressed up for cheerleading!" Stephanie nodded as Sabrina left.

"Quick! Grab her cellphone!" Stacy ushered as Oana took out Sabrina's cellphone from Sabrina's bag.

'To Chase, I'm not going to prom with you because you're evil and I hate you. =P –Sabrina'

"I like what you wrote with the emoji!" Stacy said sneering.

"and send." Oana smirked as she sent the message to Chase.

"We're all doing this for Sabrina's best!" Stephanie said as the three girls nodded.

Behind the walls, Julie and Johan Agrabah overheard everything.

" _Wow, these girls are pure evil!"_ Julie thought as she made her way to the washroom.

"I need to tell Sabrina and Chase, but how? I need proof!" Johan muttered as he ran off.

"You can try to get the phone." Julie suggested.

"Good thing you inherited the brains, kiddo." Johan nodded as he went into class.

"Hello ladies." Johan tried to flirt with the three princesses. "Oana, you look nice."

"Really?" Oana gleamed, hiding her hald shaved head with a hat.

"No." Johan shook his head. "I'm trying to be nice!"

"Hey look, what's that?" Johan asked as the three girls turned over and ran to the window. "I think I just saw One Direction outside!"

"DIBS ON HARRY STYLES!" Stacy shouted.

Johan snatched the phone and swapped it with a duplicate he got from Faiz, son of Genie. [Note: Faiz, Johan and Julie are characters from Waktu Rehat, Malaysian parody of As The Bell Rings and it technically belonged in the Disney XD Malaysia]

"I got the phone, where's Faiz?" Johan asked.

"What's up!" Faiz, son of Genie shuffled over. [Faiz is well known as a shuffler, he dances]

"Here's your tip." Johan handed over some money before running off to find Julie.

"Sabrina, I know you're in a hurry, but look at this text Oana and her blondies sent to Chase!" Julie pointed at the text message.

"Oh no, now Chase won't forgive me for this!" Sabrina worried as she sobbed.

"it's not your fault, it's the blondie baldie!" Johan added. "Yes, a new catchy name!"

"Hey Chase." Sabrina went over to Chase.

"Oh." Chase mumbled. "Shouldn't you be with other handsome princes instead of me? You dumped me."

"But Chase, it wasn't me!" Sabrina pointed out.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Chase glared coldly. "Like I should have known, a princess like you would just not pay any attention to a villain's kid like me."

"But that text." Sabrina tried to reason.

"Explains why you were using me this whole time?" Chase shrugged. "I should have suspected. Here's our grade score. From now on, we're nothing but just classmates."

"Chase, listen to me! Chase! Please!" Sabrina chased after Chase. [Weird pun time!]

Chase went off, ignoring all of Sabrina's pleas.

* * *

"Hey Tracy." Adam and Sakura went over to Tracy. All the villainous Five were looking after the kids.

"What up." Tracy Li waved. "You're right on time, I was about to start the stoy telling."

"Stoy?" Adam asked.

"I am just making Doy happy. Riley's mom tried to read him a story but Doy cried." Tracy corrected. "He also claimed that the movie should be DOY STORY."

"Alright, today I'll be reading a story about Hi'iaka and Lohiau." Tracy took out a book.

"Once, there lived a beautiful goddess named Hi'iaka and a handsome mortal named Lohiau." Tracy started.

"Think me and Auggie but I'm much prettier!" Ava grinned.

"Jeez, kid, you have the ego of London Tipton!" Jones Li frowned.

"They were as close as two people can be. But one day, Pele the volcano goddess grew jealous of their friendship. So Pele threw Lohiau into a volcano." Tracy told the story.

"Well, she's mean." Auggie exclaimed.

"NOO!" Every kid shrieked in horror.

"Hi'iaka found Lohiau's body near a water cavern. And she prayed that gods can bring Lohiau back." Tracy contined.

"It's not scientifically possible!" Chase corrected.

Zuri and Ava grabbed a pillow and smacked Chase.

"SILENCE, PRISONER!" Zuri yelled.

"SHH!" Bree and Skylar shushed.

"And it worked, Hi'iaka's love brought Lohiau back to life, proving that love is more powerful than death. The end." Tracy ended, smiling.

"YAY!" All the kids grinned.

"But it's impossible to bring dead back to life, unless that Hi'iaka had Hades helping." Chase corrected.

"It's just a legend, it don't need no science explanation." Tracy rolled her eyes.

"I agree, love is way more powerful than anything else." Evan smiled.

"See, lil' Evan thinks so too!" Tracy nodded.

* * *

 **It was finally Sunday, the day Prince Oliver became crowned king. It was early in the morning when Bree woke up her friends and made them dress up.**

 **The Villain Parents were watching the coronation via TV.**

"Good morning Aurodon, I'm Johnny Nimbus reporting live! Today I'm standing here with Topanga White-Florian!" Johnny Nimbus announced, standing right next to Topanga White.

"Hi, we're here witnessing the grand exclusive coronation or the soon-to-be crowned Prince Oliver, and we're broadcasting live of Who's the Fairest In The Land." Topanga smiled.

"Of course it's me! That girl clearly let herself gone loose for the past 2 decades!" Giselle complained. Terry and Hama rolled their eyes at the vain queen.

The camera moved into the coronation church.

"Look, it's the Fairy Godmother's wand! Look how glamorous she looked, along with her husband and their son Leo!" Johnny Nimbus exclaimed.

"Johnny, if you steal my lines one more time I will sue you, and not just I'm the fairest lawyer in the land!" Topanga hissed faking a smile.

"I WANT THAT WAND!" The Annihilator shouted, banging the TV in desperation.

"Oh dear, what happened to Princess Oana Atlantis's hair?" Johnny commented, glancing at the half bald princess. "She reminded me of my dad!"

"Oh was he a prince?" Topanga asked.

"No, he was a snowman." Johnny frowned.

* * *

"Sky, are you done with your dress?" Sakura hollered outside the ladies' washroom. She was wearing a blue tux [resembles to Haruhi Fujioka from anime Ouran High School Host Club], her long hair was tied up into a ponytail along with her cap.

"This dress is unbelievably comfortable!" Skylar smiled, she was wearing a dark pink gown, her hair was tied into a bun.

"I sew it!" Bree replied in a 'duh' tone shrugging. Bree was wearing a red dress with matching heels.

"Where's the dress I made for you?" Bree frowned at Sakura.

"Hey, if we make it out alive from this commotion, then I'll wear the stupid dress!" Sakura shrugged.

"Milady, you carriage awaits." Sakura faked a posh tone and bowed at Skylar.

"You know, you might actually pass off as a boy." Bree teased.

"C'mon, let's get to the palace!" Sakura rolled her eyes as she and Bree left.

Sebastian sighed, he felt bad for not siding with Bree. So now, he's all alone.

"Why are you whining about? Man up!" Jones rolled his eyes, he was wearing black jeans, a white shirt and a light washed dark grey denim cardigans.

"Dude, he's heartbroken, a girl can tell!" Tracy Li smacked her brother. She was wearing a hooded dark grey-blue dress with a short white sleeved shirt inside.

"Hey look! It's Bree!" Julie rolled her eyes at her friends, pointing at Bree.

"And she's with some other guy." Sebastian's eyes widen in horror, as he watched Bree running down the street happily, holding hands with some guy with tanned skin and black hair.

"Tough." Kaz and Gus shook their heads at Sebastian.

"Dude, you just got defeated by some dude I've never met!" Leo added.

"Uh hey, who's that hot guy Bree was eloping with?" a few girls asked in mild interest.

"Run away." Johan whispered as the gang of Aurodon friends went away

"Uh… thanks," Tracy blinked as she flushed red. "Oh look, it's Oliver and Skylar!"

"RAISE THE FLAGS!" Jones signaled as the Aurodon Elementary kids and toddlers, all held a giant banner that says 'WE SHIP SKOLIVER!'

"Where did you get that?" Liv and Maddie Rooney asked.

"We painted it!" Leo and Janelle added in pride.

"Is that why you spelt the E the other side?" Andie frowned.

"Nope, that was Doy's writing." Leo shook his head.

"Okay kid, your name is not Doy, it's Dewey." Sebastian corrected.

Doy started bawling loudly again.

"Don't worry," Oliver assured Skylar. "All you have to do is sit there and look beautiful."

"Here, wear my ring." Oliver took off his ring.

"No, thanks, I don't really think it'll look well on me." Skylar denied as Oliver helped Skylar put on the ring.

"I made something for you, just a little something for you to munch, you know to get your crabs up." Skylar gave Oliver a box.

"Always thinking." Oliver nodded as he opened the box and took out a chocolate chip muffin.

"No, don't eat now, you should eat that later." Skylar tried to stop Oliver but the prince had ate up the muffin.

"So, do you feel anything? Do you still love me?" Skylar asked nervously.

"Well, I'm not sure. Let's give it a few minutes for the anti-love potion to take effects." Oliver shrugged as Skylar nodded.

A second later, Skylar was shocked. "You knew?!"

"That you spelt me? Yes, from our first date." Oliver nodded.

"So what? you have been faking it the whole time?" Skylar asked in a hurt tone.

"There was never any faking." Oliver assured as he kissed Skylar's hand.

"I mean, I was with Stephanie back then and you had a crush on me. Plus, to be honest, I've been trying to break up with her since 8th grade." Oliver nodded.

Soon, they arrived at the coronation church. The footman helped Skylar up the stairs as she went into the hall, along with Queen Bridgette and her husband King Horace.

"I'll see you later." Oliver assured Skylar as he kissed her hand.

"Bye," Skylar waved as she smiled. She walked into the hall and ignored the crowd.

"Start the operation now." Skylar whispered into her earring that is actually an invisible communicator.

"On it." the four friends nodded.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: So what do you guys think? does it make a bit logical explanation of why Sabrina 'dumped' Chase?**

 **Leo: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Janelle: Question of the chapter- Did anyone else hated Stacy and her friends for what they did? Did anyone liked the story [It was in Stitch Has A Glitch]? Did anyone felt bad for Chase and Sabrina's misunderstanding? And lastly, who's looking forward to next chapter's action?**

 **Both: That's all for now. make sure to review and tell us what you think. Bye! *waves***


	38. Chapter 38: Coronation Catastrophe

**Chapter 38: Coronation Catastrophe**

 **Purpledolpin05: So, I'm here with a new chapter. [Countdown: 2 more chapters then the story is over!] Now let's get going with the review shout-outs, shall we?**

To J-deep: Those three princesses are mean. But don't worry, things will work out in the end. And congrats on getting your own account! Well since I borrowed the Big Hero Six DVD to my relative and my previous exams, I have been on hiatus for a while, but don't worry, I might get off Writers' Block soon.

To the Red Rogue: I'm glad you liked the Skoliver moment, and those Blondie Baldies will get their payback soon…

To TKDP: Alright, here you go. I'm glad you liked the chapter, and the Skoliver moments were fun to write. Stacy is a true jerk alright. Everyone else thought Sakura was a guy and she is very proud of it XD. Sebastian didn't had much of a choice back then because he was startled at what the Villain Kids are capable of. Of course, Sebby, at least you know that YOU SHOULD NEVER BREAK UP WITH BREE!

 **Purpledolpin05: Okay, Neil Gunzenhower, you're up!**

 **The Annihilator: IT'S THE ANNIHILATOR! But fine! Curse you! The authoress here doesn't own Lab Rats 2012, Mighty Med or any of the Disney or Disney XD characters, she just owns her OCs and anything else you don't recognize. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Okay, we need to take down the security now." Chase whispered to Bree, Adam and Sakura. "Any plans?"

"Induce Amnesia?" Adam suggested as Sakura raised a glass bottle.

"That's plan B!" Chase frowned.

"Really? Then Plan C would be." Sakura hinted as she made a decapitated gesture.

"We are not killing!" Chase smacked his head.

There were a lot of security guards guarding the surroundings.

"I got this." Bree gave the duo a signal as she reached for her necklace as she morphed into a strict looking elder man.

"HEY YOU!" Bree barked in a rough voice.

"General Prescott! Sir yes sir!" Every solder and guard gulped as they fall in.

"Sir, I thought you were supposed to go for your wedding anniversary with your wife [Darla's mom]?" one guard asked.

"I'm in charge so what I say goes!" Bree barked. "Recruit Aru and Recruit Charles will be in charge of security here on now."

"But sir, we didn't receive any new reports about a new recruit." One stuttered.

Bree was being impatient as she drew up her sleep potion.

"This here is a gift for my wife, so you guys could uh smell it for a sec so I can see if it's a good choice." Bree asked as the sprayed a ton of sleep potion at the guards.

"Wow, that was quick." Sakura blinked. "AD, Help me out with the guards here!"

Adam and Sakura pulled the unconscious guards into an empty warehouse.

Chase took out another invention as he zapped the guards.

"Chase what are you doing?" Bree asked.

"This is a Neuro –Scrambler. I'm using it to erase whatever happened to them for like 12 hours." Chase shrugged.

"I guess it'll be funny to see them remembering where they parked their cars!" Sakura said as she and Adam giggled.

"Oh no, the coronation's about to start!" Adam gulped as the four ran back to the hall and into their seats.

* * *

 **Soon-to-be crowned Prince Oliver stood outside the coronation hall. He took deep breaths before entering the room.**

" _This is the moment you've been destined for, keep calm."_ Oliver mumbled as he took a breath.

The coronation hall doors opened as everyone from all over Aurodon and overseas came to witness Oliver crowned King.

Everyone bowed down to Oliver as the passed by.

* * *

"Alright, press that button now!" Chase whispered as Sakura pressed the heart symbol on her cap as a hologram of Chase smiling was in Chase's place. Chase has used an Invisibility Cloak and snuck out of the hall.

Chase snuck into the security room.

"Okay, time to disable all the security system!" Chase flexed his arms as he started typing quickly.

"Not so fast! Wait a second, it's you!" the security system, Eddy, noticed the intruder.

"Oh no!" Chase groaned.

"You'll never hack me!" Eddy sneered.

"We'll see about that." Chase rolled his eyes as he sent a virus into Eddy's cyber network.

Within minutes, Chase had hacked into the security system and shut down the security.

"Done, time to get back to the hall." Chase smiled with satisfaction as he put on his Invisibility cloak and returned back to the hall.

Sakura quickly turned off her hologram button as Chase went back to his seat. True enough, no one even knew he was gone!

* * *

"Please be seated." Tasha announced as everyone took a seat. "We are here today to witness Prince Oliver Quimby Fletcher Diaz crowned king. My wand please."

Leo opened up the wand jar as Tasha retrieved her wand.

"Do you, Prince Oliver Quimby Fletcher Diaz solemnly swear to be the fair, wise, humble and faithful king?" Tasha asked.

"I do solemnly swear." Oliver nodded.

Tasha used her wand and gently tap Oliver by his shoulders, she turned over to place the crown on Oliver.

"Rise, my young king." Tasha smiled.

"Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry!" Queen Bridgette was at verge of tears.

"Oh stop whining Bridgette!" King Horace advised his wife.

"Says the man who's crying a river!" Bridgette snapped as Horace was already bawling.

"C'mon, Skylar! Get that wand!" The Annihilator mumbled with eager.

Skylar was getting nervous as she noticed everyone had their guard down, the perfect moment to steal.

Just then someone snatched the wand from Tasha as a strong magical power was released.

* * *

"Yes! We're free!" The Annihilator noticed that the barrier was broken. "My power cannon!"

"Finally! Revenge is ours!" Hama cackled as she headed towards the ocean.

"Wait for me, you're my ride ticket!" the Annihilator ran after Hama.

"What am I?! Your taxi?!" Hama groaned in dismay as she and the Annihilator sailed across the sea.

"Finally! A ticket out!" Marcus, son of Hades grinned as he Geo-Leaped out of the Island. [Besides Adam, Bree and Chase, Marcus is the only Bionic]

"WAIT FOR ME!" Kerry ran after Marcus, she was wearing a wedding gown. "What about our wedding?!"

"FREEDOM!" Marcus shouted as he left.

* * *

 **Back to the Coronation…**

Everyone gasped in horror. Even Skylar was shocked of the person who snatched the wand.

"It's not fair!" Princess Stacy growled as she was unable to control the wand. "My dad and my mom always told me that my sister and I could get whatever we wanted! And if I can't have Adam, then no one can!"

"Let it go girl, he's not interested!" Skylar yelled as she and Stacy tugged the wand.

"How do you know he's not interested in me?" Stacy snapped.

"HE'S NOT INTERESTED!" Everyone shouted.

Skylar snatched the wand from Stacy.

"Let me go!" Stacy yelped as Sakura gripped her tight.

"You can't hit a girl could you? You're a guy!" Stacy gulped.

"I'm no guy, I'm a girl!" Sakura raised an eyebrow as she stabbed Stacy with her fingers before the princess stood stiff.

"Chi blocking." Sakura shrugged. "Coach taught me!"

"You're amazing." Adam grinned.

Everyone gasped in horror.

"What are you gonna do now? Kill us?!" Stephanie snapped as she went to her older sister.

Sakura, Adam, Bree and Chase ran over to Skylar.

"You really want to do this?" Oliver asked.

"Our parents-!" Skylar exclaimed.

"Your parents made their choices, now you make yours. Listen to your heart." Oliver advised, trying to reason

"How do you know that we're unlike our parents?!" Skylar yelled.

"Because I'm listening to my heart, and it says that I believe that you are good." Oliver pointed at his heart.

"I'm listening to my heart, and it tells me that we are not our parents!" Skylar smiled. "We get to be whoever we want! Being in Aurodon makes me happy, being friends with you four make me happy, drawing makes me happy. And…being with Oliver makes me really happy."

The four friends started to nod slowly.

"Bree, you don't have to play dumb, you're really, really pretty and smart!" Skylar turned over to Bree.

"And Chase, rubbing Otis' tummy and doing homework makes you happy, who would have thought!" Skylar added as Chase chuckled.

"Adam, stealing doesn't make you happy, winning Tourney on the team and gardening makes you happy. Sakura makes you really happy." Skylar added.

Adam and Sakura exchanged looks before blushing.

"Sakura, although you're not really Hama's daughter but being friends with you has been a blast! You being yourself makes you happy. Adam also makes you super happy." Skylar turned to Sakura.

"Look, you cannot make a guy fall in love with you. No matter how in love you are with him, but if he doesn't like you, accept the truth okay? There are more fish in the sea!" Skylar turned over to Stacy.

"I'm listening to my heart, and it tells me to be good." Skylar placed her hand down.

"I choose good!" Bree placed her hand in.

"I choose good." Sakura broke into a grin.

"Good." Adam nodded as he placed his hand onto Sakura's. the two shared a look before blushing.

"Chase?" Skylar looked at Chase.

"I'm just saying, you're not actually afraid how mad our parents would be when they find out?" Chase chuckled as they laughed. "Good! I choose good!"

"Oliver?" Skylar nudged her boyfriend as the 6 friends group-hugged.

 **They heard a rumbling as the walls cracked.**

"SURPRISE!" The Annihilator cackled as he blasted the doors open with his Power Cannon. "Also, Hama fair warning when you land next time?"

"Hey, how was I supposed to know you need a license for everything!" Hama grumbled before smirking cruelly at Sakura. "Hello daughter."

"You're not my mom!" Sakura mustered out, her hands were shaking nervously.

"Dad! Why must you ruin things?!" Skylar demanded.

"I'll take that wand, thanks for getting it for me!" The Annihilator snatched away the wand.

"NO! When was the last time you ever asked me what I wanted? All you ever did was think about yourself!" Skylar asked, tears leaking from her cheeks.

"But torturing people would cheer you up." The Annihilator said.

"No! I don't want to be evil anymore! Why must you do all this? Tell me!" Skylar yelled.

"This is for being an ungrateful child!" Hama drew out water from her pouch as she whipped Sakura's limbs.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Someone went up to defend Sakura.

"Back off! This is how we bond!" Hama growled.

"Oh really? As if a mother would ever treat a child that way." Lily snapped, freezing the whip.

"Who are you?" Hama asked.

"You stole from your own flesh and blood, and a mother can never forget the day her child was abducted." Lily said calmly.

"It's you!" Hama's eyes widen in horror. "I thought I set the house on fire and you died!"

"Wait, nurse? Coach? You're my parents?!" Sakura gasped in shock.

"Not a nice timing and all, but you should probably call us dad and mom." Harushi nodded as he shot some boulders at Hama. [the hall was made of rocks, so there will some incidents of people stepping into holes]

"We loved you kiddo with all our heart, and I am glad you choose to be good." Harushi winked at his daughter.

"But however, I'll be sawing Adam's limbs off later!" Harushi barked at Adam.

"Don't hurt Skylar!" Oliver growled as he was about to pounce onto the Annihilator.

"Do something Neil!" Hama yelled as the Annihilator froze time.

The only ones moving are the Villainous Five, the Annihilator, and Hama.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: A cliffhanger, sort of. So, what did you guys think of this chapter. Well, 2 more chapters before the Descendants plotline ends! But of course in the next one, we'll learn a bit more about the Annihilator.**

 **Sakura: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Bree: Question of the chapter- Did anyone liked the chapter? Who do you hate more: Hama or Stacy? Who liked the part where Chase and the rest infiltrated the security system? And lastly, who else liked the part where Harushi and Lily confronted Hama?**

 **All: That's all for now. Make sure to leave a review and tell us what you think. Bye! *waves***


	39. Chapter 39: Family Ties

**Chapter 39: Family Ties**

 **Purpledolpin05: Okay, I had no idea where that tittle came from, it just popped into my head. So moving on to shout outs for my reviewers!**

To BSupernova: Well, we'll be finding out where Marcus went in the next chapter.

To TKDP: Thanks, I'm glad you liked the chapter. Hama and Stacy are both hated characters. (But I hate Stacy more). Sakura was able to finally meet her parents when they protected her from Hama's abuse. I felt like that scene needed to be written since her parents missed out Sakura's life and wasn't there to protect her. Oh Eddy, you never changed…

To digitalgavuga: I'm so sorry I hadn't been able to update Leo's Twin Brother because iw as busy with my trail exams, homework and new story updates. Thanks for the compliment, and yes Sakura and Adam will kiss soon. I ship Korrasami too, I used to ship Makorra but Mako was a bit of a jerk on those two girls…

To J-deep: Thanks, no one can picture Bree as Jessie's dad. Chase rocks! And yeah, Harushi and Lily are protected their daughter from years of abuse.

To the Red Rogue: Sorry for the cliffhanger but I hope you will like this chapter.

 **Purpledolpin05: Okay Skylar, do the disclaimer!**

 **Skylar: Fine! Purpledolpin05 doesn't own Lab Rats 2012, Mighty Med, or any of the Disney and Disney XD characters, she just owns her OCs and anything else you don't recognize.**

* * *

 _ **Previously…**_

" _Don't hurt Skylar!" Oliver growled as he was about to pounce onto the Annihilator._

" _Do something Neil!" Hama yelled as the Annihilator froze time._

 _The only ones moving are the Villainous Five, the Annihilator, and Hama._

* * *

 **Present moment…**

"What happened?!" Adam asked.

"I have the ability to stop time, it's how I passed all my tests since elementary!" The Annihilator stated as he a bragged a bit.

"That reminds me." The Annihilator went over to King Horace and gave the solid stiff king a wedgie.

"I cannot believe that I had to be the mature adult here!" Hama grumbled as she smacked her forehead.

"Tell me about it!" Bree rolled her eyes.

"Dad, why are you doing this?!" Skylar demanded.

"Oh boy!" Hama rolled her eyes as she went over to a chair and shoved down Queen Leah before sitting on it. "Continue."

"It's a very long story." The Annihilator sighed.

* * *

" _ **Many years ago, I lived on the mainland. I was an orphan. But unfortunately, no one was ever nice to me. I was an outcast and everyone was mean to be wherever I went. Eventually I was fed up with their stuck up attitude and started working on becoming the most evil person of the land. I even cursed the baby Princess, and I was just barely in 8!"**_

" _Hey Neil, you're so ugly I met fishes would gather and make fun of your ugly scar!"_

" _Hey Neil, don't forget to do my homework!"_

" _Why are you guys always pushing me around?!" a teenage version of Neil demanded._

" _Because you're an orphan, and you're smart, and you're a weirdo!" one jock shrugged._

 _ **Until the day I met her**_

" _Hey geek, hand us your money!" one bully demanded._

" _I told you, I don't have any money!" Neil snapped._

" _GET HIM!" All the bullies beat up Neil, leaving him bruised up in the corner._

" _Hey, are you hurt?" a young teen went over to Neil. She has long wavy raven-brown hair and hazel eyes._

" _I'm fine, it's just I didn't hand over my lunch money to the jocks, watch out, they are a pain." Neil grumbled as he wiped his bleeding nose._

" _My name is Storm, Marsha Storm." The girl introduced herself as she smiled at Neil._

 _ **Unlike anyone I've ever met, your mother was a lovely lady with a compassionate and sweet soul. We were in love with each other, but we were different, She was the heir of magic, while I was starting out my evil plans of taking over the kingdom… Until the day we met her family. [Neil-18, Marsha-17]**_

" _Mother, Aunties, Little Rosie, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Neil." Marsha smiled at her family members._

" _I hope he's nice." Aunt Fauna nodded._

" _Yay! Marsha's getting married!" 10 year old Rosie/Aurora cheered._

 _Neil walked in as her aunts and her mother gasped in horror._

" _Rose, get into your room and go to sleep." Fauna whispered as Rose went back to her room._

" _You're dating HIM?!" Aunt Flora asked._

" _He's a no-good crook and he's studying black magic, surely you're heard about the riot he and Shadow Man caused a few days ago!" Her mother, Merryweather yelled._

" _But mom listen, he's not as bad as he seems, he's just…unique than most of us." Marsha defended._

" _UNIQUE?! I raised you for the past 20 years since your father walked out on me! And among all the boys of the kingdom you choose him?!" Merryweather started yelling. "YOU! GET OUT! GET OUT!"_

 _Neil was hit by Merryweather's broom. Marsha went up front to shield herself from him._

" _But mom, aunties! You don't understand! I really love him and he loves me back!" Marsha cried._

" _He's using you!" Aunt Flora sighed._

" _You should know that we mean well for you, you're still learning how to be the next successor of magic." Aunt Fauna agreed._

" _But I really want to be with Marsha! I love her with all my heart, can't you just give us a chance?" Neil asked, caressing Marsha's hair softly._

" _DON'T TOUCH MY DAUGHTER!" Merryweather yelled in rage as she grabbed her wand. "I'm gonna make you leave my daughter If it's the last thing I do!"_

 _Merryweather casted a spell as a giant fire whip was about to burn Neil._

" _NO!" Marsha defended Neil._

 _It was too late, Merryweather had whipped her daughter's right cheek, leaving a clear scar._

" _Marsha!" Neil ran to comfort his girlfriend._

" _I-I'm so sorry, Marsha!" Merryweather stuttered in shock as she went up front to help her daughter up. Marsha shoved away her mother's hand._

" _No. I'm sick and tired of your sudden temper mom! Why can't you see that me and Neil love each other? All I want is your blessing." Marsha sobbed._

" _I will never give you my blessing if it's him you wanted to be with." Merryweather shook her head, before yelling in a mean temper. "If you step your foot out of that door, you are no daughter of mine!"_

" _So be it!" Marsha mumbled as she packed up her bags and left with Neil._

* * *

"Wow, way to go Mrs. Skylar's mom!" Adam clapped his hands.

"Let me continue my story!" The Annihilator growled.

* * *

 _ **By the time she was disowned by her family, it was a few days later when I was captured by King Horace's guards and thrown into the Isle. Your mother was somehow thrown in as well. I purposed to her and we got married, our time did not last long…**_

" _Stupid taxes! This time we have another election and King Eric Florian [Eric Matthews] won!" Neil/the Annihilator complained. By then he was already wearing his regular suit._

" _Hey pass me back my puppy towels, Dougie!" Perry shouted from the bathroom. "Dougie Jr. pooped again!"_

" _Heck no. Giselle!" Douglas rolled his eyes as he glanced at Giselle.  
"I'm busy feeing my son Adam!"_

 _Adam (3) was staring into space as Douglas was trying to feed him rotten papaya._

" _Fat chance!" Giselle shouted. "Okay Bree, this is how mommy uses her brush!"_

 _Bree(2) was using her hair brush to comb her hair._

" _Good news, Neil, I'm pregnant!" Marsha came back from the hospital with a huge grin on her face._

" _I'm gonna be a dad? YES!" The Annihilator hugged his wife._

 _Marsha (8 months pregnant) was cooking dinner when she fainted._

" _Honey, are you alright? You seemed to be having headache lately." The Annihilator asked._

" _I'm fine dear." Marsha smiled. "Now let's get dinner out! The boney Thanksgiving chicken is not gonna serve itself!"_

 _The Annihilator carried his wife to find a doctor._

" _I'm sorry to say this, but your wife has the third stage of brain cancer." The doctor told the couple. "I'm afraid she can't live for more than a year."_

" _WHAT?! But sir, you have to cure her, she's my wife!" The Annihilator pointed a gun at the doctor._

" _I believe sending her to the mainland's hospital can help since Caducio has the ability to cure all." The doctor suggested._

" _Hello, yes I'm calling from the Isle of the Lost, can you get an ambulance here so I can cure my wife? She has brain cancer! WHAT?! HAVE YOU NO SOUL?!"_

" _So?" Hama asked, cradling baby Chase in her arms since Perry went to tango with Hades._

" _Ugh! They said they are not helping out and that my wife deserved to die!" The Annihilator grumbled._

" _They are cruel!" Douglas shook his head. "Meaner than one of my ex-girlfriend, and she's part drawf!"_

" _I just checked and I think her time's almost up, be prepared." Hama came out as she whispered over._

 _Marsha fainted as the Annihilator went over to check._

" _Oh no, the baby's coming." Marsha whispered._

" _I'll take it from here, Hama water, Giselle some cloth!" Terry pointed._

 _Moments later, Douglas passed by before fainting._

" _What a wimp!" Giselle rolled her eyes._

" _MY ARMS!" The Annihilator howled in pain as his arm was being strangled by his wife._

" _You can see them now. Hey Douglas, are you going in or are you gonna scream like an old lady?" Hama peeked her head out._

" _She's ugly!" Terry commented._

" _The ugliest." The Annihilator nodded._

" _I love her already." Marsha smiled. "I'm so glad she's healthy. I love you Neil."_

 _Marsha's eyes fluttered shut as her hand dropped._

" _Marsha?! Marsha! Please don't die! Honey, what am I gonna do without you?!" The Annihilator cried._

* * *

"A part of me broke that day and it shut down my feelings for anyone else. Since then I was determined to get my revenge on the kingdom because THEY DIDN'T HELP MY WIFE!" The Annihilator ended his story.

"I'm so sorry dad, is this why you never try to love your own daughter?" Skylar hugged her father.

"When your mom died, it was the hardest time of my life. It's why I devoted all my time to evil deeds than loving you." The Annihilator nodded.

"See, because of love, it made mom see that you have some good in your heart." Skylar pointed at her dad's heart. "Even if it was a few bits."

"That was sweet." Hama nodded. "NOW GIVE ME THAT WAND AND LET'S BLOW THIS PLACE UP!"

"are you crazy no!" Skylar yelled.

"Love is for foolish mortals who are useless and pathetic, just like this ungrateful brat!" Hama eyed Sakura.

"Love is not weak or useless!" Skylar defended. "It's actually really amazing."

"Nice chat, but now that I've seen how weak and pathetic you are, I'll just proceed to ruling the world myself!" Hama cackled as the water from the fountain and lake outside drained out and flowed to Hama. Hama is now 10 foot tall with the amount of water that circled her like an octopus' tentacles.

"You old hag!" The Annihilator yelled as he aimed the Power Cannon at Hama. Hama dodged swiftly as she snatched the wand away.

"And now I command, wand to my hand!" Skylar chanted as the wand appeared in her hands. "Wat are you guys waiting for? RUN!"

"We need to create a diversion!" Skylar whispered.

"On it!" Chase nodded. "Kura, you know that button of hologram I made in your cap? Scan the wand on your cap and it will create multiple fake copies of the wand."

"Here's the wand." Bree tricked Hama as she dropped the fake wand onto the floor.

"Get back here you runts!" Hama yelled.

"I'll take that." Adam jumped from the top of the upper floor to grab the wand. "CHASEY, CATCH!"

Chase snatched the wand as he ran off.

"Bree, Skylar, cover up for me!" Chase yelled.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" Hama hummed as she attacked the teens and Neil.

"Kids, hide! I can hold her off!" Neil shouted as he threw a stink bomb at Hama.

"MY NOSE IS KILLING ME!" Hama whined as she covered her nose.

"Magic mirror, shine your bright light!" Bree shouted as the mirror flashed into Hama's eyes.

"Sakura! I know we're about to die right now, but if we get through this crap, will you go to the prom with me?!" Adam asked.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?! YES!" Sakura shouted.

"SHE SAID YES!" Adam whooped as Hama suddenly bloodbended him.

"Don't do it, Hama!" Sakura warned.

"Make me, don't hurt your friend, and don't make him hurt himself!" Hama warned as she smiled coldly, Adam started to walk towards the peak of the tower.

"NO! DON'T HURT HIM!" Sakura cried.

Hama stopped moving all of a sudden, Sakura was stunned, she lowered her arms as Hama bowed.

"Congratulations Sakura, you're a bloodbender." Hama smirked as she cackled.

"Get to me now!" Skylar shouted as the five teens stood beside her.

"The strength of evil is good as none, when stands the power of 6 hearts as one." Skylar chanted before her dad joined along.

"Look Hama I know you are angry of how you were treated when the Fire Nation abducted you, but I forgive you Hama, I forgive everything you ever did to me!" Sakura shouted.

Hama let out a shriek as a bright light flashed.

 **Time was running the way it was again, but Hama was nowhere to be seen. Only a little rat was seen.**

"RAH!" Oliver roared before charging towards Skylar.

"What did we just did?!" Chase asked.

"No you did no wrong, she shrank into the goodness that was in her heart." Tasha explained before noticing Neil and screamed pointing at him.

"My dad's good now, he was just misunderstood." Skylar clarified.

"No, don't hurt her." Sakura went up to rescue the rat from a guard.

"So this is my grand-aunt?" Lily smiled as she gazed at the little rat in the jar.

"will she stay like this forever?" Bree asked.

"No one knows." Tasha shrugged.

"I believe this is for you." Skylar handed over the wand.

"Thanks, as a reward, you have all earned A PLUS for your Good Manners 101 class!" Tasha smiled at the kids.

"Next time, can I be the one to save the day?" Oliver whined before noticing Neil. "GAH!"

"Dad, this is Oliver, my boyfriend." Skylar broke the tension.

Neil gripped liver's hand tight.

"You have your daughter's strength, I mean Skylar has your strength." Oliver was nervous. "Please don't curse me!"

"This is going to be different from now on." Harushi nodded as he kissed his wife.

"Neil?" Merryweather approached the masked father.

"Yes," Neil nodded.

"I'm so sorry about my selfish behavior, I am sorry that I was never there for Marsha." Merryweather apologized. "Will you forgive me?"

"I guess we can start over again." Neil nodded as they shook hands.

"No way, I have a granny now?!" Skylar groaned, remembering how rude Merryweather was when they first met.

"Things will be different starting now!" Sakura grinned at her parents.

"Alright, what are waiting for?! Prom's in 3 hours! We better get dressed ASAP!" Bree smirked as Skylar grinned as Sakura groaned.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: So, what did you guys think of the chapter? ONE MORE CHAPTER BEFORE THIS ENDS!**

 **Sakura: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Adam: SHE SAID YES! SHE SAID YES! SAKURA SAID YES!**

 **Harushi: TIME TO DIE! *chases Adam with a sledgehammer***

 **Adam (runs away): NOOOOOO!**

 **Chase: Question of the chapter- What did you guys think of Neil and Marsha's story? Does anyone ship Nesha? Did anyone enjoyed the awesome action packed chapter? And lastly, who's ready for chapter 40/Last chapter before the Descendants movie plotline ends?**

 **All: That's all for now. make sure to review and tell us what you think. Bye! *waves***


	40. Chapter 40: Set It Off

**Chapter 40: Set It Off**

 **Purpledolpin05 *sits onto chair and starts Microsoft Word, then checks reviews* HOLY MOLY! 120 REVIEWS?! Thank you so so much for the reviews and support! (checks Mighty Med and Lab Rats crossover archieve) Wow, this is the second reviewed story. [First place: Disney High by TKDP, Third: Ultimate Mission by Writer207]. I cannot believe that this plot has ended, but don't worry there will be more.**

To the Red Rogue: Thanks, I am glad that you liked the chapter.

To J-deep: Thank you, well you would have to see that Author's Note by the end of the story. #TeamNesha!

To TKDP: Thanks you for reviewing, I don't know why I made the Annihilator good but I'm sure that even a bad guy had to be good at one point of life. But Neil is still going to jail (on the mainland) but we'll have to see if he reforms for better. I hope you will like this chapter.

To digitalgavuga: Thanks, I am glad you liked Neil's story. Here's the final chapter.

 **Purpledolpin05: Okay I do not own Lab Rats 2012, Mighty Med, or any of the Disney Channel or Disney XD characters, I just own my OCs and anything else you don't recognize. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **After three hours since the Coronation Catastrophe, the gang were all dressed in formal wear for the Coronation After Prom.**

"Hello welcome to my buddy Oliver's Coronation After Prom!" Kaz greeted the guests on the mic. He has volunteered to be the MC and the DJ of the party.

"This party is awesome!" Spin exclaimed.

"You look pretty puny for a runt!" Leo teased.

"Shut it, at least I can still kick your butt!" Spin barked back.

"He ain't my cousin for nothing!" Kate, daughter of Bashful, shrugged as she arrived with her date Alastair.

"Knock it off boys! We're here to dance not duel!" Janelle rolled her eyes. "Meet Jamie 2.0!"

Jamie was wearing a pale yellow dress as Spin blinked twice.

"Cupid's got him hard!" Leo smirked.

"You look nice!" Spin blushed red as he stuttered in front of Jamie.

"C'mon! Race ya to the end of the castle!" Jamie winked as they chased after each other. Spin turned into a small cyclone while Jamie morphed into a racecar.

"Aw! look! Couples everywhere!" Tracy sipped her glass of warm water grinning. "Hey Chase, are ya gonna ask Sabrina to dance?"

"No way, I doubt she would dance with me!" Chase denied, blushing red like the red bow on his tux.

"Dude! That text she sent you was bogus! She loves you, now get out there and ask her out!" Johan yelled as he shoved Chase over to Sabrina.

"H-hi! Sabrina, look I am so sorry how rude I was to you the other day." Chase stuttered.

"It's okay, I forgive you." Sabrina sighed as she smiled. Her blonde hair was tied up into a French braid with flower as decorations and she wore a lilac gown with a small handbag that has the Corona Kingdom symbol on it.

"Shall we dance?" Chase offered as Sabrina nodded.

"What if Sakura stands up on me? What if she didn't really wanted to dance with me?! TELL ME!" Adam panicked as he waited for Sakura, he shook Bob's shoulders violently.

"I see a lot of stars, and pizza!" Bob was dizzy as he fainted.

"Look what you did to my boyfriend!" Ikki [from Legend of Korra] yelled at Adam.

"Hey I'm back with Sakura. C'mon out!" Bree ushered Sakura outside.

"FINE!" Sakura hissed as she walked over to Adam, blushing shyly. Her jet black hair flowed down her mid-back. Her dress is cyan green, with emerald green straps and soft fluffy frills that falls from green to blue from the bottom of her chest to her knee cap.

"So, how do I look?" Sakura asked in a shy and insecure tone at Adam.

"Just one thing left." Adam thought as he placed Sakura's cap onto her head. "looks better! You look amazing! I'll go get us something to drink!"

"And don't drug it!" Julie yelled.

"I'm not that kind of guy who would try to drug his date!" Adam grumbled.

"Hey Sakura." Someone poked Sakura's back.

"King Boz!" Sakura smiled.

"You look pretty." Boz complimented.

Adam jaw dropped when he saw someone hitting on his date.

"Hey, she's mine!" Adam growled.

"Looks like you have some competition buddy!" Kaz shook his head.

"So, who's your date?" Jones asked Julie.

"He'll be here soon." Julie gave a mysterious smile.

Someone suddenly Geo-Leaped into the room as everyone gasped.

"Hey there, Princess Julie, you look even prettier in person!" Her date kissed Julie's hand as she blushed.

"MARCUS?!" The Villainous Five yelled as they tackled-hugged their old friend.

"How did you get out?!" Sakura asked. "You're dating my BFF?!"

"Not really a date-date!" Marcus shrugged. "It's just a… dance."

"Right…" Johan grumbled. "My sister has a date!"

"You can ask Candis out!" Sakura pointed at a girl from KinKow Academy.

"Alright!" Johan nodded.

"Let me get this straight, Kerry's been trying to get you married to her?!" Bree asked. "Way to go, Kerry!"

"Where are the rest of the gang?" Adam asked excitedly.

"Back on the Isle, I was the first to leave, next to Hama and Skylar's dad." Marcus pointed out.

"We missed ya, bud!" Chase nodded.

"You're not so bad yourself!" Sakura blushed as she nudged Adam's shoulder.

"Hey Bree! Look I am so sorry that I ditched you the other day, will you ever forgive me?!" Sebastian went to apologize.

"No!" Bree snapped as Sebastian gulped.

"Unless, you dance with me right here, right now!" Bree smiled as Sebastian blushed red.

"Hey Sebby, red looks good on your face!" Skylar shouted, smiling at Sebastian.

"Is that blusher?" King Oliver teased as the two giggled.

"ALRIGHT! LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Adam shouted as he, Chase, Sakura, Bree and Skylar nodded.

"Try to make it quiet! The babies are almost sleeping!" Tracy rolled her eyes smiling.

"Oh hey oh hey yeah!" They all hummed.

"Hit it Bob!" Kaz shouted.

The chicken dance song played as everyone looked over at Bob, frowning.

"Sorry! I get distracted!" Bob whined.

"I cannot wait for you to meet everyone here!" Adam smiled.

 _[Skylar]_

 _Let's set it off, oh yeah!_

 _[Janelle]_

 _You can make it happen!_

 _[All]_

 _Oh hey oh hey, yeah!_

 _[Oliver]_

 _Kings and Queens it's out time to rise,_

 _Write the stories of our lives!_

 _[Jones]_

 _This is us we're taking back the night,_

 _Ohay ohay!_

 _[Skylar]_

 _Break the spell, we were born this way!_

 _Be yourself, forget the DNA!_

 _[Sakura, Adam]_

 _Everybody raise your hands and say_

 _Ohay, ohay hey!_

 _[Bree]_

 _Sound the alarm, get on your feet,_

 _Let's set it off and rock this beat!_

 _[Tracy]_

 _Dance til your heart us wild and free!_

 _[All]_

 _Ooh, ooh, oof!_

 _[Bree]_

 _what you see in the mirror, shout_

 _[Sebastian]  
We got the keys, the kingdom's ours_

 _[Both]  
Ooh, Oh, Oh,  
Ohay, Ohay Hey  
_

 _[Adam]  
Let's set it off! Oh yeah (oh, yeah)  
Start a chain reaction,  
Never let it stop!_

 _[Sakura]  
Let's set it off, oh yeah (oh, yeah)  
You can make it happen  
With everything you got!  
Let's set it off!  
_

 _[All]  
Get ready, set it off  
Come on  
We got to set it off  
On the right  
Get ready, set it off  
To the left  
We got to set it off!  
Ohay Ohay Hey!_

"You, Jones, come and dance with me!" Spark went up and tugged the youngest Li sibling up to dance.

"Help me!" Jones mouthed.

"Good luck, baby bro!" Tracy patted as Jones glared over.

Everyone had a date. Oana had dumped Kavan for being 'insensitive' and 'not nice to her hair'. Skylar and Oliver. Adam and Sakura. Bree and Sebastian. Johan and Candis [Pair of Kings], Riley and Lucas, Emma and Xander, Oana flirting with some other guy. Leo and Janelle, Holden and Liv, Maddie and Diggie.

Tracy sighed a bit, laughing at her younger brother Jones who was dancing with Spark.

"Hey you!" Kavan walked over to Tracy who was drinking water by herself by the side of the table.

"Hey who? Hey me or hey the dead roasted turkey?" Tracy joked.

"No, you." Kavan pointed at Tracy.

"Me?!" Tracy gulped as she blushed.

"Care for a dance?" Kavan gestured a hand.

"Meh! Sure, why not?" Tracy smiled as she accepted Kavan's offer. "Just one dance." _  
_

 _[Jones, Leo, Johan]  
Yo!  
It's time to set this thing off,  
Let's make it happen now_

 _[Serena, Spark]  
I'll make my own future, ignore the rumors,  
Show 'em my passion sound_

 _[Chase, Adam, Marcus]  
They all told me to back down  
Show 'em my passion sound_

 _[Sakura, Julie, Liv, Maddie]  
Judgin' me 'cause of my background  
Nah, I ain't goin' out like that now  
_ _[Tracy, Jones]_

 _Feeling the power, let it all out,_

 _[Kavan, Josh]  
Like what you see in the mirror, shout  
_ _[Oliver]_

 _We got the keys, the kingdom's ours  
Ooh Oh Oh  
[Sabrina, Chase]  
Oh yeah  
[All]  
Let's set it off!  
Oh yeah  
Let's set this off!  
Start a chain reaction,  
Never let it stop!  
Let's set it off  
Let's set this off!  
Oh yeah  
Let's set this off!  
You can make it happen  
With everything you got!  
Let's set it off!  
_

 _[Spin, Jamie, Zuri, Parker, Auggie, Ava]  
Get ready, set it off  
Come on  
We got to set it off_

 _[Bob, Ikki, Judy, Reggie, Reggie]  
That's right  
Get ready, set it off  
To the left  
We got to set it off_

 _[All kids, All teens]  
Get ready, set it off,  
We got to set it off,  
Get ready to set it off  
Come on_

Skylar and Oliver were waltzing on the top of the school tower. They were about to lean in and kiss when the fireworks interrupted them.

"Oh man! I was so looking forward to kissing you!" Oliver groaned in a disappointed tone.

Skylar giggled as she kissed Oliver's cheek.

"More firecrackers, my sweet?" Spin offered a firecracker at Jamie.

"Why not?" Jamie giggled.

"Where did you get these?!" Tiffany asked.

"From Mr. Zack Martin's storage, it says 'DO TOUCH, FIREWORKS INSIDE'." Horhay noted.

"It says 'DO NOT TOUCH! EXPLOSIVES INSIDE!'!" Tiffany growled. "we could be in trouble!"

"Is that my explosives?!" Zack asked running towards the preteens.

"Um…yes? It was Horhay's idea!" Tiffany nodded.

"Awesome! We now have more fireworks!" Zack grinned as Tiffany groaned in dismay.

"Zack! That's not a firecracker, it's a grenade for Mister Prescott's wife!" Cody gulped as Zack took out the grenade.

 _[Leo]  
3, 2, 1, Uh!  
Ooh yeah!  
_

 _[Skylar]  
Let's set it off!_

 _[Oliver]  
Oh yeah _

_[Both]  
Let's set this off!  
Start a chain reaction,  
Never let it stop!_

 _[Bree, Sebastian]  
Let's set it off  
Let's set this off!_

 _[Julie, Marcus]  
Oh yeah  
Let's set this off!  
You can make it happen  
With everything you got!  
Let's set it off  
_

 _[All]  
Get ready, set it off  
Come on  
We got to set it off  
To the left  
Get ready, set it off  
To the right  
We got to set it off!_

"This party is awesome!" Marcus grinned at his date.

"Hey has anyone seen Adam or Sakura?" Bree asked.

"Now that you've mentioned it, nope!" Chase shook his head.

"We better find them! Mr. Cody Martin just disposed the grenade into Mr. Moseby's trashcan!" Jones added.

"Oh boy! This could get messy!" Johan grumbled.

"Pst! Hey look what Ava and I spotted in the Enchanted Garden by the forest?!" Auggie ran over, alerting all the kids and teens.

* * *

In the Enchanted Flower Garden, Sakura and Adam were sitting on a bench laughing about the prank where they swapped firecrackers with grenades.

"So it was them!" Rave grumbled.

"They are in big trouble!" Avery nodded.

"Shh!" Ava shushed.

"I had so much fun." Sakura giggled.

"Me too, I am glad that you are my date for the dance I mean uh…" Adam complimented before he fidgeted nervously.

"Wise men say, only fools rush in, for I can't help falling in love with you." Sakura started to hum as she swing her knees in sync. [Song: Can't Help Falling In Love With You by A-Teens]

"Shall I stay? Would it be a sin?" Adam hummed along.

"If I can't help falling in love with you." Sakura added.

"Like a river flows into the sea, and so it goes, somethings are meant to be." Adam stood up and offered his hand in front of the girl.

"Somethings are meant to be!" Sakura sang as she took Adam's hand.

"Take my hand, take my whole life too, for I can't help falling in love with you." The two sang as they waltzed around the garden.

"This is so romantic!" Julie sighed.

"May I have this dance?" Marcus offered his hand.

"Uh…girls?" Oliver turned over and saw Bree and Skylar videotaping.

"I'm already thinking of their future kids would look like!" Bree giggled.

"Hey Adam, remember when I told you that we will all have our moments when I am ready?" Sakura asked.

"Ready for what?" Adam asked in a confused tone.

"This," Sakura smiled shyly as she stood on tiptoe and kissed Adam on the lips. Adam was stunned and shocked but kissed back.

SNAP!

The two turned over and saw Skylar and Bree taping.

"Don't mind us, keep kissing!" Zuri gestured.

"YOU WERE WATCHING US?!" Sakura yelled as Adam looked angry and embarrassed.

"Hello, I'm Johnny Nimbus reporting live as we all see the two new heroes from the Coronation Fiasco making out!" Johnny Nimbus popped out of nowhere.

"Shall we?" Adam handed over a pitchfork.

"We most certainly shall." Sakura nodded as the two chased after Johnny Nimbus.

"GET BACK HERE!" Sakura yelled.

"WE'RE GONNA DESTROY YOU!" Adam yelled.

"Things are going to be different from now on!" Skylar mumbled.

* * *

 _ **You don't think the story's over do you?**_

 **Purpledolpin05: Well it's not the end of the stories. The plotline's just done but there's more to come! The next chapter would be Fun Facts and Did You Know facts, followed by the one-shot collection.**

 **Marcus: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Johan: Question of the chapter- Did anyone spot the crossover couples? Did you guys liked the Skoliver and Adura scene? Lastly, who's excited for the Wicked World series?! [The story continues after this chapter!]**

 **All: That's all for now. Make sure to review and tell us what you think. Bye!**


	41. Chapter 41: Fun Facts and Reactions

**Chapter 41: Fun Facts and Reactions**

 **Purpledolpin05: This ought to be a fun chapter, what up everyone, purpledolpin05 here with the fun facts, along with characters reacting towards the fun facts.**

 **Skylar: this should be fun…**

 **Chase: Let's hope it's not too weird.**

 **Sakura: What's wrong with weird?**

 **Adam: I like weird! C'mon, let's do the shout outs!**

To TKDP: Thanks, I am glad you liked the chapter. Team Spamie forever! XD I'm also glad you liked the Skoliver scene and Adura scene. But the Wicked World spin off would include the plotline of the animated shorts and some original ideas of my own.

To J-deep: Thanks, I'm glad you liked the chapter.

 **I do not own Lab Rats 2012, or Mighty Med, or any of the Disney or Disney XD characters, I just owns my OCs and anything you don't recognize. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Did you know…**

 _ **At one point, Sakura was supposed to live in Aurodon and play the role of Lonnie, but I thought it would be better if I made her raised by a villain. And made my two OCs, Tracy and Jones Chimokuri as the Li siblings.**_

Adam: well you did a bang up job at making her evil!

Sakura: Is that supposed to be a nice thing to say?!

Tracy and Jones: Not sure but we don't care!

 _ **Sakura was supposed to be a Mary Sue type of sweet Lolita girl, that has been majorly changed.**_

Sakura: WHAT?! I could have been a sissy girly girl! Eww! Thank god I ended up the way I am right now!

Bree: Aw too bad! Me and the Lolita version of you would have been BFFs…

 _ **Serena/S-1 was supposed to be daughter of Dr. Facilier, but I made her daughter of Tiana and Naveen.**_

Leo: with that personality, you should have stuck with Dr. Facilier's kid!

S-1: (punches Leo)

Janelle: Poor Leo. *snaps picture*

 _ **Chase and Bree were supposed to be dating in one of the many original former plot.**_

Chase: EWW!

Bree: GROSS!

Caitlin: SHIP!

 _ **Johan and Julie were supposed to play a much larger role, but they will be recurring characters in the Wicked World spin-off**_

Johan: You tell me?! I barely had any lines!

Authoress: You be glad I even gave you one role!

 _ **Sabrina was supposed to play Jane, but I made Leo son of the Fairy Godmother/Tasha. Sabrina has blonde hair, so I thought, why not let Sabrina be daughter of Rapunzel?**_

Sabrina: Wow!

Leo: I'M NOT WEARING THE FAIRY GODMOTHER DRESS!

 _ **Adam was supposed to be with Stephanie based from the Descendants plot, that has been**_ **majorly** _ **changed.**_

Sakura: (cracks knuckles) Uh hey Boji, can you help me 'take out the trash'?

Boji: Already had it ready! All we need is the trash.

Stephanie and Stacy: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!

 _ **Janelle and Holden play siblings and are children of Princess Merida of Brave 2012, there are a lot of crossover siblings. [Reggie and Reggie from 'Liv and Maddie' and 'Lab Rats'/Jamie and Serena as children of Tiana and Naveen]**_

Leo: I'm surprised you casted Spin and Dewey as siblings.

Doy: (kicks Leo's kneecap) IT'S DOY!

Leo: MY FOOT!

Spin: Yes! Let's beat Leo up!

Authoress puts up a 'DO NOT DISTURB SIGN, WATCH AT YOUR OWN RISK'

 _ **At one point, Sakura was originally designed to be Chase and Marcus' love interest, that has been changed because Sakura and Adam are more better as a match.**_

Adam: CHASE! MARCUS! I'M GONNA DESTROY YOU!

Chase: I don't even like Sakura! She's gross!

Sakura: Feeling's mutual, Hazelnut.

 _ **Kaz wasn't even supposed to be in the story, but I added him in anyway as son of Anita and Rodger Radcliffe. [Hey, if they can look after 101 Dalmatians, 11 kids shouldn't be a problem!]**_

Kaz: All named with the first letter 'K'. And you should see how badly when the puppies and us kids FIGHT for the last pizza!

 _ **Owen was supposed to be the son of Kristoff and Anna but that has been changed to Kavan because of his huge throbbing nose. I made Owen son of Quasimodo because they are both talented in art.**_

Kavan: And to think, I was wondering why my nose got big.

Tracy: You two still look weird to me.

Owen: HEY! AT LEAST I AM NOT HUNCHBACK!

 _ **At one point of the former plot, Bree was supposed to have a crush on Oliver but decides to let Skylar have him after knowing Oliver likes Skylar.**_

Bree: Well it is but outside the story, *pulls Oliver to her side* He's MINE!

Skylar: Uh no he's mine! *pulls Oliver back*

Oliver: MY ARMS ARE BREAKING!

Tracy: Good for you.

 _ **Owen was supposed to be Bree's love interest but I flipped a coin and made Sebastian her love interest. Fate (one of my OCs) plays the role of Sebastian's love interest in the former plot but that's been changed.**_

Sebastian: Bree is cute and all but Fate knows me better.

Leo: You're being greedy!

Sebastian: Me?! ASK OLIVER!

 _ **Maya Hart from Girl Meets World was supposed to guest star as daughter of the White Queen from Alice in Wonderland the Movie version, but I made her daughter of the Queen of Hearts. Also, there will be NO LUCAYA! I SHIP KAYA/KAZ X MAYA**_

Kaz: Geez, how do I know if I even like her?

Authoress: Blind dating duh!

Maya: You are one weird girl.

 _ **Almost all of the Disney or Disney XD characters will make a cameo once or more. Some will cameo as villain kids.**_

Caitlin: we're a prime example.

Kerry: MARRY ME MARCUS!

Marcus: HELP!

 _ **Gus was supposed to be son of Snow White [for no apparent reasons], but he suits son of the Mad Hatter better since Gus is well…mad.**_

Gus: Why thank you. Want some egg banjo with toenails?

Adam: Check out my Taj Ma-Hair.

Sakura: and here on now, we have the Club of Weirdos.

 _ **Albert, Mae and Gabby [How To Build A Better Boy], Cleo, George and Molly [Invisible Sister] would guest star soon. Keep an eye out on them! (wink)**_

Bob: I SEE ANGELS! TWIN ANGELS! (passes out at the sight of doubles)

 _ **At one point when Ethan dumped Bree, Bob was supposed to be the one to cheer her up. [What? I shipped Maddie x Zack, I see no down side.] But I made it to Sebastian to cheer Bree up because Bob would have freaked Bree out more.**_

Zack: Don't worry Bob, I can mentor you to be a player!

Bob: YAY!

Bree: oh boy…

Tracy: Why not? I like

 _ **Donald Davenport and Douglas are actually related in the story. They won't meet up yet until a much later chapter.**_

Donald: DOUGIE!

Douglas: DONNIE!

Delilah (my OC who's their sister): MOM! THEY'RE FIGHTING AGAIN!

 _ **Chase has an older twin. Yep! I made Spike and Chase twins. Spike won't be seen until Wicked World.**_

Spike: Hey there baby, did you miss me?

Sakura: Nope.

Spike: I love when she plays hard to get.

Authoress: So Chase hates Sakura but Spike does the opposite effect.

 _ **King Boz from Pair of Kings is for my other story 'Leo's Twin Brother' and plays Sakura's crush, but in this story he'll play a minor role of sustaining the Adura ship.**_

Boz: Aw man!

Sakura: Sorry Boz, but I think everyone's better off as friends.

Adam and Boz (FRIENDZONED!)

 _ **In one of the former plots, Hama was supposed to Sakura's birthmother but I made Harushi and Lily appear since it'll spice things up. Plus I was inspired by the animated Anastasia movie.**_

Harushi: Any boy who looks at my daughter will be dead by noon!

Oliver: you sound scarier than my mom!

Harushi: You like my daughter?

Kaz: Ew! She's gross!

Harushi: Okay you're safe.

 _ **Sakura was supposed to be a crossdresser until later at the coronation prom reveals herself as a girl to Adam, that would have been funny if Adam thought he was attracted to a guy (girl) the whole time.**_

Adam: Huh? Reminds me of that plot from an anime manga.

Sakura: Ouran High School Host Club!

Authoress: What? Sakura's personalities are based from Haruhi Fujioka (Ouran), Toph Beifong and Katara (Avatar: The Last Airbender) and a bit from Sakura (Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles). But at least 70 percent Toph's tomboy attitude + 10% Sakura's kindness + 10% Katara's compassion + 10% Haruhi's ability to crossdress!

Sakura: What is that?! Powerpuff Girls?!

 _ **There was a deleted scene from the Parent's Day chapter where Harushi and Lily confronts Queen Leah and the other staff about their abducted daughter. That was not written because it was a school night and I hadn't much time to write it.**_

Harushi: WHY DID YOU YELL AT MY DAUGHTER?! YOU ARE A (Insert Elder Swear from Harry Potter Puppet Pals)!

Lily: Sakura ain't our daughter for nothing!

 _ **There will be new characters introduced later on. [Example: Dump Truck from Liv and Maddie/ Spike as Chase's older brother/ Experion from Mighty Med]**_

Authoress: Look out Olly, your girlfriend seems busy!

Oliver: Can I please get rid of Experion? He's hitting on Skylar!

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Okay, so that's enough fun facts for the day. Until next time! But the story would be update once a week because I'll be on hiatus for exams.**

 **Leo: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Johan: The next chapter would be a one-shot.**

 **Kaz: Question of the chapter- What did you guys thought of the fun facts? Did anyone had a favorite fun fact? Is anyone looking forward to the Wicked World series?**

 **All: That's all for now. Make sure to review and tell us what you think. Bye! *waves***


	42. Chapter 42: At The Beginning

**Chapter 42: At The Beginning  
**

 **Purpledolpin05: Hi, so I'm back with a new chapter of Disney Descendants, so this one is what happens after chapter 40. So let's move on to the shout outs!**

To TKDP: I'm glad you liked the fun facts, I get what you mean. The reaction of Adam if he thought Sakura was a dude the whole time. Sure Bob you are gonna faint from fanboying, Spike will be causing some trouble! I might actually make Folly happen in the crossover. Who knows? Oh yeah, we'll see Dump Truck making his cameo soon. The Wicked World series begins soon.

To J-deep: Thanks, yeah I'm sure the Bree, Mae, Gabby, China (Yes ANT Farm will be added), Skylar, Molly, Cleo and Riley will be frowning at Bob from fainting in joy. If I had stuck with Sakura as Lonnie and Sabrina and Jane I'm sure the story would be so much different from the current plotline.

To the Red Rogue: Thanks, yeah I ship Brabrina in real life so Kaz x Maya it is! XD I wanted to make the story a Skylar/Oliver/Bree love triangle in the former story but I switched the plotline. I am glad you liked the idea of Chase and Spike being twins. Hope you'll like the chapter.

 **Purpledolpin05: So, Adam, do the disclaimer!**

 **Adam: Purpledolpin05 does not own anything but her OCs, enjoy!**

 **A/N: If you are reading this chapter, you should probably listen to the song 'At The Beginning' by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis, or 'Everything Has Changed' by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran**

* * *

"So, how did it feel? I mean you two kissed and all." Liv Rooney asked eagerly.

"It was AMAZI-" Adam exclaimed with a dreamy grin.

"Gross." Sakura lied acting cool and nonchalant.

"What she said, amazingly gross!" Adam quickly lied as he hid a blush.

"I'm curious, how did you guys first met?" Leo asked.

"We have been friends since we were toddlers! I was first, then came Bree, Chase, Skylar and last but not least, Sakura. Marcus joined our group when I was seven!" Adam pointed out.

"Wow, you must have been friends for like 14 years!" Tracy Li blinked as she clapped her hands in amazement.

"And I bet you were all close friends too!" Riley Florian guessed with a grin.

"Not actually, when we were kids, Skylar and Bree hated each other…A LOT!" Chase pointed out.

"How so?" Maddie asked.

"She didn't invite me to her 6th birthday party, everyone else was invited, heck! Even Dump Truck was there!" Skylar grumbled.

"I DID made you a birthday invitation card, but my mom never sent it to you. I thought you didn't wanted to come so I was disappointed." Bree clarified.

"Don't worry, I'll just NOT invite you to my birthday party next time." Skylar joked.

"That's mean." Leo stated.

"Well back on the Isle, being mean was being nice." Sakura nodded.

"So, let me go back to how we all first met, it was the morning after I was taken to the Isle." Sakura began. All her friends sat up straight and listened attentively.

* * *

 _ **Flashback… 14 years ago… [Adam-5, Bree-4, Chase-3, Skylar-2, Sakura-1]**_

"Is that thing dead?" a female voice asked.

"Bree-Bree, don't poke it! It could be dangerous! What if we get sick, or have rabies?" another squeaky voice asked.

"LET'S POKE IT!" Another voice, assumed a boy, said in a cheerful tone.

Sakura's eyelids fluttered softly as she woke up.

'Where am I? What is this place?' Sakura wondered as she opened her eyes, in shock, she saw two little boys staring at her.

"It's alive! I told you, Chasey!" Bree grinned in pride as he put away.

"It's scientifically impossible for a person to have cat ears and tail!" 3 year old Chase rolled his eyes.

"Who cares! She's cute!" Another kid who looks like Chase smirked.

"EW! Girls have cooties, Spikey!" Chase gagged.

"Uh that Chaz guy has a tail!" 4 year old Bree defended.

"Where am I?" Sakura asked, hiding behind a vase asking in a timid tone.

"Hi, I'm Bree, this is Chasey," Bree stretched out a hand.

"I'm Sakura, that's all I remember!" Sakura shook Bree's hand.

"Uncle Dougie! Look what I found!" Bree ran towards Douglas.

"Aw, what a cutie, oh I could just bake her into a pie and eat her up!" Douglas cooed.

"Little Girl Lover!" Hama growled. "That is my new daughter."

"You're a rude old hag!" Douglas glared.

"HAG?! I'M 126!" Hama glared.

* * *

 _ **Present Moment**_

"Now I know why Adam's so lovey dovey with Sakura! You inherited your dad's genes of loving younger girls!" Jamie pointed at Adam.

"Little kid lover!" Jones taunted.

"But any who, we were all friendly to Kura here." Skylar nodded.

"Actually, you said some very mean things to her when we first met her!" Adam stated.

"Huh? I always thought I was nice to her." Skylar mumbled.

"HERE'S how it happened!" Adam began.

* * *

Sakura ran off scared of if Douglas was actually planning to 'cannibalize' her. She bumped into someone. The person looked about 2 years old with dark brown hair with white streaks.

"Watch it punk!" The two year old girl, Skylar, barked rudely.

Sakura hopped into an empty vase timidly.

"Oh look Sky! You scared her!" 5 year old Adam snapped. "Hi there, I'm Adam, and that stuck-up cocky girl is Skylar!"

Skylar smacked Adam's head, huffing in anger.

"Whatever you are doing, just stay out of my way!" Skylar groaned.

'Uh-oh, I'm so hungry!' Sakura thought as she clutched her stomach.

"Oh you want this?" Skylar took out a biscuit as the one year old toddler nodded.

"Fat chance!" Skylar smirked as she ate up the biscuit. Tears started forming by Sakura's eyes.

"Skylar!" The Annihilator shouted.

"Coming daddy!" Skylar nodded as she ran off, shooting a glare at Adam and Sakura.

"Are you hungry?" Adam asked. Sakura nodded silently.

Adam quickly turned around and ran off. The young boy quickly returned with an armless teddy bear and a bottle of milk.

"Here!" Adam gestured grinning.

"T-Thanks." Sakura grabbed the bottle of milk before drinking it.

"What's your name?" Adam sat beside her, as he started ruffling Sakura's short hair.

"Sakura." Sakura replied.

"Sakura, sounds too long, I'll call you Kura!" Adam broke into a grin. "You are adorable! I'm Adam"

"Eden?" Sakura repeated.

"No, Adam." Adam corrected.

"AD! AD!" Sakura repeated smiling.

"Whatever you like." Adam shook his head slowly as he smiled at her.

The two shared a smile and laughed.

Everything has certainly changed.

* * *

 _ **Present time**_

"Wait was _THAT_ how we first met?" Skylar asked.

"Hey, I have good memory!" Adam stated.

"But you can't remember that you owed me 2 bucks?!" Chase frowned.

"I only have good memory at certain times." Adam clarified. "When we first met, I thought you were really cute 'Kura!"

"It's true, he asked Douglas if he could 'marry' Sakura." Chase stifled a giggle as everyone else laughed.

"And he said yes. Only until she's older." Bree added as she and Chase laughed harder.

"And how was I supposed to know that I was rude to her?! Back on the Isle, being mean was being nice!" Skylar defended.

"YOU STARVED ME!" Sakura pointed at Skylar in accusation.

"I said I was sorry!" Skylar sighed.

"But hey, because of you, I was able to meet you guys and slowly become friends!" Sakura nodded.

"Aw!" Liv and Riley squealed.

"Apparently, since being nice is a bad thing back on the Isle, Adam was grounded by his dad without dinner." Sakura added. "So, I found some biscuits from Spike's jar and shared it with him."

"But that's just a small step of how we met," Bree concluded.

"C'mon, it's time to sleep kids!" Tracy stood up and clapped.

"Aw man! But I want to hear more of their stories!" Doy whined.

"Tell you what? Let's say we get you some ice cream?" Jones suggested. "Oliver's treat!"

"WHY ME?!" Oliver asked.

"Because you're the king!" Leo smirked.

"I love-hate you guys!" Oliver muttered as he was dragged away.

"Hey Oliver's treating ice cream to the whole school everybody!" Kaz shouted as everyone dragged the poor king out.

"So uh… you thought I was cute when I was a kid?" Sakura asked Adam.

"Not just that, I thought you were always cute!" Adam replied before covering his mouth.

"I guess things between us are going to be different now huh?" Adam asked.

"Everything has changed." Sakura mumbled. "But I hope nothing changes our friendship!"

"Agreed! But just so you know, I will wait for you as long as it takes!" Adam admitted as the two followed Oliver awkwardly.

"About the k word incident, I actually thought it was…nice." Sakura added.

"You liked it?" Adam asked.

"Maybe…" Sakura winked as she ran off.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: I hope you've liked the chapter. I had fun writing it.**

 **Skylar: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Leo: Question of the chapter- What did you guys thought of how the Villainous Five first met? What did you guys thought of the children version of the Villainous Five? And lastly, did you guys liked the earlier children Adura scene? [A/N: Sorry, I ship them like crazy!]**

 **All: That's all for now. Make sure to review and tell us what you think. Bye! *waves***


	43. Chapter 43: Selecting The New Students

**Chapter 43: Selecting The New Students**

 **Purpledolpin05: So I'm back with a new chapter. I've been wanting to do this one for a while now, so let's move on to the review shout outs!**

 **Also, it's official that this story has the MOST REVIEWS, 151 REVIEWS! OMG! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH GUYS!**

To TKDP: Thanks, Skylar is hard to picture as 'mean' when she's a kid. Adam will forever be the lovable goofball the way he is. Now we know why Adam is especially nice to Sakura.

To J-deep: Thanks, Adura is love, Adura is life! XD

To the Red Rogue: Thanks, Adura starts at a very young age! XD Spike DOES have a crush on Sakura, but she doesn't feel the same back. [Spike: So? Sakura's hot!/ Sakura: EW! *SLAPS SPIKE*/ Spike: She gives me the tough love treatment, I love it!] Okay, now we know that Spike is a bit too obsessed with Sakura.

To SparkyIceblaze135:

(Chapter 1) Thanks, I like your stories too!

(Chapter 2) Thanks, Sakura is one of my many favorite OCs.

(Chapter 3) The Annihilator as a wizard? Nice!

(Chapter 4) Well Adam is a teen, okay maybe considered an adult, and he can be a bit creepy.

(Chapter 6) Really? Cool!

(Chapter 7) Thanks for comforting Sakura, it worked.

(Chapter 8) Pink + Afro + Leo Dooley = FUNNY!

(Chapter 9) Thanks, I am glad you find it funny.

(Chapter 10) Thank you, girls deserve to be treated as equal.

(Chapter 11) I'm glad you liked the plotline.

(Chapter 12) Yup, I took that reference from Lab Rats episodes.

(Chapter 13) It's not weird, some of the characters are relatable. I'm a mix of Sakura and Tracy, mostly Tracy. Don't worry, the band will be mentioned soon.

(Chapter 16) Common filth, the best insult ever! XD

(Chapter 20) Well Johnny Nimbus seems to take over almost all the TV channels. I am glad that you liked all the scenes, Sakura is really one of a kind, and yeah Adura will happen, but it's a slow and longer way.

(Chapter 21) Adam really loves her huh? [Sakura: (blushes furiously) Do not!]

(Chapter 23) Sebastian is really lovesick alright XD

(Chapter 28) This chapter is actually based on 'Marriage 101' from Suite Life On Deck and a mix of 'Model Family' from Boy Meets World. I'm glad you liked all the cameos and reference. I had a lot of fun writing. Oana is a racist critic ain't she?

(Chapter 34) She rocks! XD

(Chapter 35) Thank you so much.

(Chapter 39) Well, it's either now or never right? [Sakura was supposed to ask Adam but I made Adam do the asking instead because it was based on a deleted scene of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 movie when Ron had to tell Hermione something before Nagini and snake kills them]

 **Purpledolpin05: Okay, Harushi, do the disclaimer please.**

 **Harushi: Purpledolpin05 does not own Lab Rats 2012, Mighty Med, or any of the Disney Channel or Disney XD TV characters, she just owns her OCs. Enjoy!**

* * *

Since Marcus refused to leave, Oliver decided to make a decree to invite a few more Villain kids to Aurodon Prep.

"Since we're getting the new kids, is it okay if we suggest some names?" Skylar asked.

"Sure thing," Oliver nodded as he collected some paperwork.

"Marcus Hades, son of Hades is already here." Sakura pointed at Marcus.

"Hurtful much." Marcus frowned.

"I suggest Maya Hearts, daughter of the Queen of Hearts. She is super awesome!" Sakura grinned.

"Or how about Trent and Experion MegaHertz." Adam suggested.

"I think we can invite Caitlin, daughter of Anastasia Tremaine and Baker." Bree added.

"Are you sure you wanna invite self-esteem torturing Caitlin Baker and Kerry Tremaine here?!" Marcus asked.

"If it means making you miserable, yes!" Bree nodded.

"Damn you!" Marcus muttered under his breath.

"Maybe Alan son of Ursala? I missed making fun of him!" Skylar added.

"Maybe we can invite the children of Dr. Facilier?"

"You mean two of Dr. Facilier's kids that look like Skylar's doppelganger and Riley's doppelganger!" Adam suggested.

"Doppelganger?" Oliver questioned.

"Oh right, back on the Isle and here, we have people who look alike." Sakura replied.

"Like that Mucus and that dude who looks like him from KinKow Academy. Karl was it?" Bree stated as Marcus glared at Bree for using his embarrassing nickname.

"For the last time, Karl and I don't even look alike!" Marcus corrected.

"You punched Karl the first time you met him at last Thursday's chess night." Oliver frowned at Sakura.

"They look alike. Marcus is the cooler American version of Karl, and Karl is the much lamer British version of Marcus!" Sakura shrugged.

"Well that is most offensive!" Karl passed by and shouted in an offended tone.

"You find that offensive, I find it original!" Sakura sassed back before pouncing onto Karl. "GET BACK HERE! YOU OWED ME 10 BUCKS FROM CHESS LAST NIGHT!"

"That's my girl!" Adam laughed as he hid a blush.

"We will send the letters to Dragon Hall High School and see if we can enroll some new villain kids here." Oliver nodded.

"So who did you invite?" Sakura asked.

"Unlike last time on just having 5 kids, I'm challenging myself by inviting 10 kids. 9 if you cut out Marcus." Oliver stated.

"WHY?! WHY DID YOU INVITE THAT OBSESSIVE FANGIRL HERE?!" Marcus demanded Oliver.

"Because I would like to see you suffer. Plus, Chase and I made a bet." Adam nodded.

"You win!" Chase grumbled, shoving 10 dollars to Adam.

"Cool!" Skylar nodded.

"Caitlin Baker and her cousin Kerry Tremaine daughters of Anastasia and Drizella, Alan son of Ursala, Maya daughter of Queen of Hearts, Trent and Experion sons of MegaHertz, Spike Perry older brother of Chase, Cyd 'Ripley' Clayton daughter of Clayton, and lastly Jordan Hook daughter of Captain James Hook." Oliver replied.

Marcus dropped onto his knees and starts screaming 'Nooooooooooooooooooo' like the kind you see in movies when something awful happens.

"This ought to be fun!" Bree raised her eyebrows and smirked.

"You bet!" Skylar chuckled.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: So um, I'll be on hiatus for a while because of my upcoming SPM [HUGE AND IMPORTANT GOVERNMENT EXAMS] so I'll only be updating once in a few weeks since exams are for a month. Wish me luck (I'll be needing A LOT) BTW, feel free to check out my new story 'A Spooktacular Halloween' which is gonna be a three part one shot of the kids in Aurodon (side story) celebrating Halloween but will be updated very late.**

 **Tracy: The next chapter would be the arrival of the new VK students [Wicked World reference, ironically, Victor Krane's initials are VK too… (glares at Victor Krane suspiciously wondering if he is currently residing in the Isle of the Lost)] And there will be new romance between the Villain Kids and the Aurodon kids.**

 **Leo: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Sakura: Question of the chapter: Does anyone feel bad for Marcus since his number 1 fangirl, Kerry is coming? Does anyone else think Karl from Dog With A Blog look like Marcus from Lab Rats? Did anyone catch the Invisible Sister reference? Among all the Villain Kids mentioned can you guess who they are? And lastly, can you guess who would be paired up with who? [Hint: Kaz x Maya is gonna happen so no complains people!]**

 **All: that's all for now. make sure to review and tell us what you think. Bye! *waves***


	44. Chapter 44: Arrival of the New Kids

**Chapter 44: Arrival of the New Kids**

 **Purpledolpin05: What's up fellow readers, I'm back with another new chapter. Now before we start the story, let's get to the shout outs for the reviewers.**

To TKDP: Thanks, I am glad that you are excited and hyped up! Sorry Marcus, anywhere without you being tortured ain't fun for all of us. =P. Cleo and Molly would appear later, so just be patient. Molly is hard to imagine as a villain, but keep an eye out, Folly would be happening. So far I had Dump Truck, Molly and Cleo, and another person to be children of Dr. Facilier.

To the Red Rogue: Yup, Marcus's fate right now is worse than death. Let's hope Spike knows his boundaries from hitting on Adam's girl. XD

To J-deep: Yeah, Kerry is gonna go fangirl over Marcus again. ^^ Thank you so much for the support! Well, everyone is the same room.

 **Purpledolpin05: Okay, Maya you're up!**

 **Maya: Off with your head! Oops, sorry force of habit, purpledolpin05 does not own Lab Rats 2012, Mighty Med or any of the characters that belong to Disney or Disney XD, she just owns her OCs and that's all. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **2 limos of teenagers drove up to Aurodon from the Isle of the Lost**

"Do you think that Marcus would get so scared he'd hide?" Adam asked Sakura.

"Bet you 10 bucks if he's in disguise." Sakura joked.

"I bet that that old man is Marcus." Kaz pointed at he tackled an old man.

"He does know that old guy is Mr. Ambrose right?" Leo stated.

"I'll go get him." Chase sighed as he grabbed Kaz away from tackling their teacher.

"Hello, miss, may I help you?" Bree asked a girl with brown hair with braids

"OMG, MARCUS?!" Skylar laughed.

"I'm not Marcus, I'm his long lost sister…Marceline." Marcus lied in a fake girly voice.

"You look like a female version of Karl." Sakura snorted as Adam burst into laughter.

"He's the master of disguise." Skylar reminded.

"Hello talk dark and foxy." Bob flirted with Marcus, thinking that he was a 'girl'.

Marcus took off his wig and growled at Bob before the little boy ran off.

"Poor Bobbie." Tracy sighed before slapping Marcus.

"YOU SCARED HIM! Wait til his brother hears about this," Tracy added.

"Bob has a brother?" Bree asked.

"Yup, his name is Albert and god damn he is good looking!" Tracy nodded.

"HERE THEY COME!" Horhay shouted as everyone stood up straight.

The limo doors opened as 9 new teens came out.

There was a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. A girl with dark brown hair and was dressed in gothic clothing. An older girl with dirty blonde hair and was judging everything she sees. A shorter girl with glasses trying to find Marcus. Another medium height girl with blonde hair and brown eyes was rolling her eyes and admiring her black mood ring.

Now for the boys, one of them who looked like Chase was checking out the girls. Two brothers came down next: One was wearing a tight outfit with red, black and white, the older brother was wearing a jock jacket with a cap. And the last person to come out from the limo was a plump boy with sweater vest of an octopus insignia on it, stuffing his pockets with candy.

"Welcome!" Bree greeted her friends.

"This place is so cheerful and everyone's happy," Jordan Hook faked a smile before frowning. "I despise it already,"

"I like it here, this cotton candy is delicious!" Alan Ursala nodded eating the so-called 'cotton candy'.

"That's a towel, Alan." Cyd daughter of Clayton the Hunter frowned.

"Looks the same to me," Alan shrugged.

"Has anyone seen my fiancé Marcus?" Kerry asked as she pulled Leo by the cover.

"Congratulations?" Leo whimpered.

"AHA! Marcus!" Kaz rushed over as he was chasing Wacky the Wolf, the school mascot from Wonderland A.N.T. High School of Prodigies.

"Stop picking on our mascot Kaz!" A few students from Wonderland school yelled as they chased after Kaz.

"Now we're talking about some action!" Trent whooped as he punched his brother Experion.

"OW! WHY THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Experion yelled.

"Fun." Trent smirked.

"Skylar!" Experion noticed Skylar before the two hugged tightly.

"What's with that?" Oliver's smile faded as he asked Adam.

"Oh, those two were best buddies at home." Adam replied. "Mr. Skylar's dad even joked that he might let Expi marry Skylar."

"But she's with me," Oliver stated, his mind had exploded with rage and jealousy.

"But nothing to worry about, Expiry Date just likes Sky as a brother." Sakura noticed Oliver's nostrils were flaring up so bad smoke was coming out from it.

"Oh and um, Experion used to like Bree." Chase added. Now Sebastian's the one that's jealous.

"Everyone, these are our friends from the Isle: Expiry Date, Trent-asaurus, Spikey, Al', Cyd, Jordan, 'Curry', Maya, and last but not least Caitlin." Sakura introduced her friends.

" _Expiry date_?!" Experion looked offended.

"It was either that or 'Hey You're Dead To Me'." Bree stated.

"You look as hot as usual." Spike winked at Sakura.

"Um, sorry to break it up to you, but I'm not really interested in you." Sakura smiled embarrassedly. "I think of you as a…big brother."

STAB!

"Uh…Spike? You ok?" Chase asked as his twin brother started glooming.

"By the way, you should have known, remember that ex-boyfriend of yours Skylar?" Caitlin looked at Skylar.

"What?" Skylar asked coldly.

"He's sort of…what's the word I'm saying…dating someone else." Caitlin stated.

"Who's the unlucky girl that jerk is seeing?" Bree asked.

"Here's the funny part, it's not even a girl!" Cyd chuckled.

"IT WAS CHAZ!" Kerry blurted out as the former 15 VKs laughed.

"Thank god I broke up with that guy." Skylar shrugged. "Because now I have Oliver."

"Is he gay too?" Caitlin eyed Oliver in excitement.

"Boy we hope not." Sakura glared at Oliver.

"Too bad," Caitlin sighed in disappointment.

'WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?! Something tells me that she's weirder than she seems!' Oliver thought.

"MARCUS!" Kaz tackled someone.

"You got me! Now don't let Kerry know I'm here!" Marcus yelped.

"MARCUS!" Kerry jumped onto Marcus's back, pulling his 'braids'.

"Hold on to your dignity woman!" Bree and Skylar shouted.

"Too late for that!" Auggie Florian frowned

"I have a girlfriend now." Marcus stated.

"W-WHAT?! WHO IS THE HUSBAND STEALING FLOOZY?!" Kerry demanded.

"AD! Induce amnesia!" Sakura hollered as she grabbed a bottle and aimed at Kerry.

"ENOUGH!" Tasha shouted. "Welcome to Aurodon Prep, you can get to know your classmates later. Now, these are your new timetables and class schedule."

"Each of you will be placed with a new roommate. Cyd will be rooming with Shelby daughter of the White Queen. Caitlin and Kerry will be sharing rooms. Maya Hearts will be rooming with Riley White-Florian. Marcus is sharing rooms with Johan Agrabah. Trent and Experion are sharing a room. And lastly, Spike is sharing rooms with Alan." Tasha listed.

"YES! Hi, I'm Riley Matthews." Riley greeted Maya.

"Maya." Maya said coolly.

"We're going to be best friends!" Riley hugged Maya.

"C'mon, let's go to our dorms!" Skylar ushered her friends.

"I haven't seen Skylar so excited for a very long time." Bree shook her head giggling.

Maya walked away as she dropped her bag of art tools.

"Uh miss, you dropped this!" Kaz noticed Maya's bag as he rushed to return Maya her art bag,

"Oh thanks, stranger Boing." Maya nodded in gratitude as she twirled her hair at Kaz. "These art tools are my life!"

"'Sup girl, I'm Kaz. I'm an intern doctor." Kaz blushed a bit.

"Maya. Here's my number, call me later Dr. Boing." Maya handed a paper of phone number at Kaz as she walked away.

"Kaz? Kaz? EARTH TO KAZ!" Oliver waved at Kaz.

"Who is that?" Kaz asked.

"Maya Hearts," Doy replied.

"Well she has just stolen my heart." Kaz smiled.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Spin asked.

"Who cares, let's set some garden snakes into his hoodie!" Jamie shrugged as the duo placed a snake into Kaz's hoodie.

"Ow! Ow! OWW!" Kaz started hopping up and down when he felt snakes in his shirt.

* * *

"So, who is that Dr. Boing?" Maya asked Riley.

"That's Kaz Radcliffe, he's a really funny and nice person." Riley replied. "Why are you asking that?"

"No reason." Maya shrugged. "Does he have a girlfriend?"

"Well…" Riley thought.

"Answer me now or off with your head." Maya snapped.

"No." Riley shook her head. "Are you interested in him?"

"I never said that." Maya said nonchalantly, her cheeks turning pink.

"My best friend has a crush~" Riley sang before Maya covered Riley's mouth.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: So what did you guys think? Personally I enjoy writing them creating havoc. I hope I got their personalities right.**

 **Leo: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Doy: Question of the chaptoy- Did you like the new students? Who feels sorry for Marcoy? What do you think of Kaz and Maya? And lastly, what do you think might happen next?**

 **All: That's all for now. Make sure to review and tell us what you think. Bye!**

 **Doy: Doy Doy Doy Doy Doy Doy Doy Doy Doy Doy Doy!**


	45. Chapter 45: Bloopers With The Cast

**Chapter 45: Bloopers With The Cast**

 **Purpledolpin05: What's up fellow readers! Purpledolpin05 here with a new chapter, so this one is basically a Behind The Scenes and Bloopers special. Now, let's move on to the shout outs to my fellow reviewers!**

To SparkyIceblaze135: [Chapter 43] No problem, and thank you.

[Chapter 44] Thanks, I am glad you liked the chapter. Oh, poor, poor Marcus.

To J-deep: We all feel sorry for Marcus right now, hopefully Kerry can move on and find someone else, if not…well good luck with that Marcus. I ship Brabrina is real life, I see no down side. Sebastian is going to die from jealousy.

To Guest/the Red Rogue: Thank god Experion is not interested in Skylar but ooh he likes Bree! Drama. Good luck getting out of this Sebby. Bob really needs to sort out his standards, so that means Marcus was a decent looking lady. XD. Well, I'll try to update the Halloween special once a week because my exams are until next month.

To TKDP: Expiry date came out of nowhere, but I liked the way it sounds. Chaz and Gulliver together would be the only way to stop any heartbreak, and it makes Caitlin approve the breakup easier. XD I am planning to expand their friendships for the supposedly best friends from various TV shows. I actually thought Albert and Bob looked alike so I think Bob would look like Albert when he's older. I also think Mitchell Hope looks like an older version of Spin. Well, we are sure that everything in Aurodon would get more and more interesting from now on.

To BeautifulSupernova: Thanks, Challiver is a plot twist no one expected. Oh well, Skylar you have every right to beat him now. Your joke was funny, thank you for sharing!

 **I do not own any of the Disney Channel or Disney XD TV show characters, I just own my OCs and anything else you do not recognize. So, moving on! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey guys, so welcome to the set of the story!" Sakura greeted the readers. "I'm Sakura. And these are my friends, Bree, Chase, Skylar and AD!"

"My real name is Adam, but she gets to call me AD only!" Adam nodded before pointing at Sakura, hiding a blush.

Skylar, Chase and Bree made a heart shape with their hands behind Sakura and Adam.

"Guys! Focus!" Sakura yelled, blushing.

"So today, we are going to show you all what it's like behind the scenes!" Chase began.

Bree smiled, gesturing. "Come on!"

* * *

 **Bloopers #1**

 **Scene: The Cookie Making Scene**

 **Take One**

"It says here that we need one more tear of human sadness." Skylar read.

"I don't cry much." Bree shrugged.

Tracy and Jones entered the kitchen.

"I get dibs on the jasmine tea!" Tracy raised a hand.

"No fair! Then I will eat up your coffee flavoured candy!" Jones argued back before the two noticed the Villainous Five.

"Hey guys, midnight snack huh?" Tracy asked.

"Yup, just making some cookies." Bree nodded as the two siblings scooped the dough mix with a finger before tasting it.

"NOO!" the five teens shouted.

Adam went up front to check if the potion had worked.

Jones' face remains calm but Tracy started to laugh.

"CUT!" the authoress shouted.

"Sorry, I can't help it!" Tracy laughed. "You have something on your teeth!"

"What?!" Adam yelped.

* * *

 **Bloopers #2**

 **Scene: The Cookie Making Scene**

 **Take Two**

"And…Action!" the Authoress shouted.

"Could use some chips." Tracy suggested.

"And those are?" Skylar asked.

"Bionic chips." Jones split out

 **…**

Every one of the cast laughed.

"Force of habit!" Jones raised his hands in guilt.

"Why would you need Bionic Chips in a love potion?!" Chase asked laughing.

"Cut!" The Authoress shouted as she roared in laughter.

* * *

 **Bloopers #3**

 **Scene: Oliver eats the cookies**

"To make it look real, we had to use an actual love potion!" Leo explained.

"Where did you get that potion?!" Chase demanded.

"Oh, Hunka-Hunka from Lilo and Stitch series." Tracy pointed out as she opened up a portal and a hummingbird flew over.

"When we made the scene, we had to ask Hunka-Hunka to hide behind Oliver and sting him." Kaz explained.

"Okay, so in this scene we actually shot 10 times to get it right, because Hunka-Hunka here was just messing around!" Skylar explained. "Here's how it went!"

 **Take 4**

 **ACTION!**

Oliver started to eat the cookies, before his head started going dizzy.

'Yes, the plan is going to work.' Skylar thought as she hid a grin.

"Hey Oliver!" Kaz shouted from afar.

"I think I'm in love." Oliver beamed.

"AH! Plot twist!" Adam yelped.

Skylar sprayed water onto Oliver to cure the love sickness.

"Did you get that on tape?" Sakura asked as the Authoress nodded.

"I SHIP KAZ/OLIVER!" Caitlin screamed from the security room.

"AH! GET HER OUT OF HERE!" Bree shrieked.

"What's so scary about Caitlin?" Kaz asked.

"She will read to you all Male/Male stories, the very disgusting kind!" Leo replied.

* * *

 **Bloopers #4**

 **Scene: Skylar singing 'If Only'**

"We actually rehearse a lot before we film, so we can goof around more!" Adam stated.

"One of the perks is that we get to mess with the scenes." Chase snickered.

"Sometimes, we like to mess with whoever's acting and film-bomb the scene!" Sakura grinned. "Watch this!"

 **ACTION!**

" _I can't decide, what's wrong, what's right, Which way should I go?"_

We see Skylar singing as she walked around the woods near the picnic spot.

Skylar, however, didn't notice the rest of the cast hiding behind.

"NOW!" Kaz shouted.

"When it's meant to be, the stars seem to glisten, meant to be like the clouds depart." Lela and Tanner from Teen Beach Movie, along with Mack and Brady, Leo and Janelle, and other couples lead by Gus popped out of nowhere and started singing.

Somewhere behind, Sakura and Adam were dressed as dementors from Harry Potter to scare Skylar.

Skylar let out a yelp before she stood stiff.

"WE GOT HER GOOD!" Kaz shouted, laughing.

"Thanks for filling in." Gus nodded at all the couples from various TV shows or DCOMs.

* * *

 **Bloopers #5**

 **Scene: Sebastian thought Bree was going to jump off a cliff**

"So when we were filing this scene, we had a fill in since Bree was in the ladies' room." Oliver began. "This is what happened!"

 **ACTION!**

"Bree?!" Sebastian yelped. He knew that Bree was heartbroken but she shouldn't kill herself.

"DON'T DIE!" Sebastian shouted as he ran up the cliff and towards Bree.

Sebastian lost balance and pushed himself and Bree into the ocean.

"Bree, I know that you are sad but life is very precious!" Sebastian choked as he advised before hugging 'Bree'.

"I'm not Bree." The girl who looked just like Bree stated.

"So I guess it's a cut?" another girl who looked like Bree, Sloane Jennings [Kelli Berglund's guest star in Kickin' It] asked from the top of the cliff.

"TWO BREES?!" Sebastian panicked.

"What are you doing with my girlfriend?" a blonde teen who looked like an older Bob asked, cracking his knuckles.

"Y-your girlfriend?!" Sebastian gulped.

"Okay, I'm back." Bree arrived back. "Oh hey Mae, hi Sloane, thanks for filling in."

"Mae? Sloane? But you were just, how is it? WHAT?!" Sebastian was confused as he passed out.

 **Behind the Scenes**

"See, this is how funny things get when we have more than two doppelgangers!" Adam said as he laughed.

"NOT FUNNY!" Sebastian, (covered in coats and towels) yelled as he passed by Adam.

* * *

 **Blooper #6**

 **Deleted Scene: The Villainous Five went to their dorm rooms**

"It says that we are in room 1609." Bree read as the gang arrived at the dorm room.

Skylar tried the key card but it didn't work.

"Try knocking. It's polite." Sakura suggested.

Skylar knocked the door lightly before using the card key. Once again, it failed.

"Knock harder." Adam growled impatiently.

Bree and Skylar banged the door loudly, Sakura was already kicking the door.

"Stand back." Adam said as the girls noticed that Adam was carrying a large flower pot and aimed it at the door.

"CHARGE!" Adam shouted as he charged towards the door.

"Guys, it's room 6091, not 1609!" Chase corrected as he looked at the key card.

The girls just stared in shock.

By then, Adam had charged towards the door.

"I'M COMING ALREADY!" The actual owner of the room shouted as he opened up the door.

It was Ethan Charming but he shrieked when he saw a pot of plant attacking him, he shut the doors before half the flower pot broke the door.

"RUN!" Chase whispered as he and his friends ran.

* * *

 **Interviews With The Casts**

 **Q: [To Bree] So, what do you think of your cast mate/love interest, Sebastian?**

"Sebastian is really nice and he is a friendly person." Bree nodded. "But in real life, I just think of him as a sweet little brother."

STABS SEBASTIAN

FRIENDZONED BIG TIME!

 **Q: [To Bree and Skylar] Do you two getting along well onscreen and offscreen?**

"Well, onscreen, Bree and I are best friends." Skylar began.

"But, outside the filming area, Skylar and I don't exactly get along well in good terms." Bree stated.

"Because that robot and I are after the same Prince Oliver." Skylar nodded, glaring at Bree.

"I'm older, so what I say goes." Bree hissed.

"You're older, yes. But I'm the official leader of the group!" Skylar sassed back.

The Authoress put on a 'WATCH AT YOUR OWN RISK, CATFIGHT INSIDE' sign

 **Q: [To Chase] What did you think of your role in the story?**

"I don't mind my role, but I have a question, why is Skylar the leader of our gang?" Chase asked. "I'm the smartest man in the universe, and I'm the brains of the group, how come Skylar gets the role of the leader?"

"Because, unless you liked being a girl or is interested in kissing a guy, I say you are fine the way you are." The Authoress replied.

"Ew!" Chase shuddered. "But I could use some love."

"Didn't Chadam, Marse [Marcus/Chase], and Cheo fics gave you enough?" Sakura asked in disgust.

"WE DO NOT SPEAK OF ANY OF THOSE DISGUSTING STORIES!" Chase yelled.

 **Q: [To Adam and Sakura] Adam, Sakura, since you two are both best friends on and off set, what did you two thought when the script said that you two are love interests?**

"Well… AD and I have been close friends since young. And we are crushes of the other." Sakura chuckled nervously.

"But onset, we are both too shy to admit our feelings for one another, and I was dating someone else." Adam added.

"Stacy Bloody Summers." Sakura cursed under her breath.

"Language!" Chase yelled from the back.

"But it was a bit easier for us to act because between Stacy and Kura, I would pick Sakura over anything!" Adam smiled before blushing.

"Ooh…" Skylar and Bree whooped behind.

"Zip it!" Sakura and Adam snapped.

"So I guess would you two fall in love like your characters onset?" the Authoress asked grinning.

"It depends." Sakura stated, blushing. "Liking someone is common, but love is different."

"Then who do you like?" Adam whined.

"Adam Hicks." Sakura replied. "What? So I have a thing for guys with red hair."

"BREE! DYE MY HAIR RED!" Adam panicked.

"But, I like the way your hair is just the way it is. Plus, I like boys with brown hair too." Sakura replied, hiding a blush.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Okay guys, that's all for today's BTS special! I hope that you have all enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Marcus: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Julie: Question of the chapter- Did you guys like the Behind The Scenes special? What did you guys think of the bloopers and the interviews? Did anyone enjoy the deleted scene where the Villainous Five first met Ethan [by accident]? Which was your personal favorite? And lastly, would you guys like more of these specials in future chapters?**

 **Both: That's all for now. Make sure to review and tell us what you think. Bye!**


	46. Chapter 46: Sleepovers and Serenades

**Chapter 46: Sleepovers and Serenades**

 **Purpledolpin05: What's up readers, I am back with a new (*cough* Adura, sorry it's my OTP *cough*) chapter. In this one some of the new VK students are curious and are about to find out about the new relationship of two certain friends of theirs.**

To J-deep: Thanks, Adam you are really desperate for Sakura huh? XD. Who knows maybe I'll add that in later. Hope you will like this chapter.

To BeautifulSupernova: Thanks for your review. Sebastian has been friend-zoned a lot off screen. Wow, a coincidence I guess? I'll be doing more of the bloopers in the future.

To the Red Rogue: Yup, Adura is perfect in any way. I'm sure that Bree and Skylar would not get along well offset if they all love Oliver. And yes, I have SPM right now which is SUPER important because it's gonna determine if I can get into a good college. But anyway, we all make mistakes so I hope you will like this chapter.

To TKDP: Thanks, the love potion had definitely went wrong if that's how it happened. I especially loved how the gang meets the Common Filth. Too bad Bob wasn't there to meet all 3 Brees, if not well…good luck Mae, Sloane and Bree. I hope you will like this chapter.

 **Purpledolpin05: Alright, Sakura, do the thing!**

 **Sakura: Fine, Purpledolpin05 does not own Mighty Med, Lab Rats, or any of the Disney XD or Disney Channel TV show characters, she just owns her OCs and the pairing Adura, and the names of their future childre- WHAT?!**

 **Purpledolpin05: Enjoy! XD**

* * *

 **As soon as Bree had the Villain Girls settled in, she invited them to a slumber party along with their new friends, much to Maddie, Tracy and Sakura's dismay.**

"I cannot wait to go to your lumber party, Bree!" one girl from Wonderland A.N.T. High School named Paisley Hatter, cousin of Gus and Farkle Hatter, grinned.

"It's 'slumber party'!" Bree corrected.

"Andie, I need you to bolt up all the doors and windows in case Kura decided to sneak out." Liv pointed out as her best friend nodded. Andie quickly put on her wielding mask and worked on her new barbed fences.

"Uh… I can't!" Sakura lied. "My dad wants me to work the guys over tonight."

"Oh, don't worry I asked your parents' permission already and they approved." Skylar smirked.

Adam passed by when Sakura ran over to him.

"AD! You have GOT to rescue me!" Sakura tugged the older teen's hand.

"What is it? Did someone hurt you?" Adam asked defensively.

"Nope, it's code red for girly slumber party." Sakura stated.

"Oh. I see, um can she not go instead?" Adam asked.

"Why are you so protective of her?" Caitlin asked suspiciously.

"Uh…because we are best friends." Sakura and Adam replied at the same time before scooching away blushing red.

"-With benefits." Marcus added the last part.

"Really?!" Caitlin's eyes lit up.

"ZIP IT MOLE!" Sakura barked.

"It's true, those two have been getting closer ever since they k-" Chase added before Adam grabbed an apple and shoved it into Chase's throat.

"They what?" Alan asked.

"Hey guys." Spin, Parker, Jamie and Zuri came out from their hiding spots.

"Parker, did you build one of your tunnels to our dorms?" Chase asked as Parker nodded.

"Us girls are having a sleepover on Friday night, Jamie you can your friends can come if you'd like." Skylar greeted.

"Pound it sister!" Jamie cheered as she fist bumped Zuri.

"Aw man! Now we won't get to join Mr. Coach to destroy Mrs. Nurse's collection of belongings of her ex-boyfriends, and rant on and on about how many guys used to ogle his wife." Spin whined.

"Wait, is that a thing that I missed with my family?!" Sakura asked. "BREE!"

"Nope, you cannot skip this girl bonding time." Bree snapped. "You ran away the last time before us girls had my mirror tell us who Adam actually loved."

"Can't I go to your sleepover?" Bob asked, stepping towards Bree. "I can't wait to see you girls in your PJs."

"You talking about our Home Ec. Teacher Mr. Duncan [Good Luck Charlie reference]?" Doy asked.

"You are a mentally disturbed boy." Skylar frowned.

"Meh! I've been called worse." Bob shrugged.

"It's true, we made a list." Tiffany raised a hand.

"I seconded that!" Horhay nodded.

"While you guys talk about whatever it is you were saying, I'm going to check if there are any boy x boy stories on the internet." Caitlin skipped away.

"She scares me." Oliver shuddered.

"Oh you don't even know!" Bree shook her head, remembering the times when Caitlin would drag her and Skylar to spy on any gay couples back on the Isle.

"Note to self, let's hope the Harry Potter website won't get too messy when I check it." Tracy raised a hand.

"Wait a second, where is Adam?" Leo asked. "or Kura?"

"They're missing. Too bad because I was about to give that cutie a smooch." Spike grumbled.

"Ooh, you mean Adam?" Caitlin popped her head in.

"I meant Sakura!" Spike yelled.

* * *

 **Switch scenes to the runaway duo. The two had ran off to the Muse-Ic Room**

"Whew! Thank god we ran away as soon as we can!" Sakura wiped her forehead.

"Yeah, you know how Alan or Gus could never shut up." Adam added.

"Um…AD, you're still holding my hand. You can let go now." Sakura said as Adam blushed red.

"Sorry." Adam apologized.

"Hey look at this guitar AD." Sakura went over to a guitar with a drawn cherry blossom print.

"I remember that one!" Adam grinned. "You played that when you were telling me that you liked me."

"Yeah." Sakura blushed. "It was kinda stupid was it?"

"No, I think it's cute." Adam corrected.

"I was really jealous when you were dating that plastic waste (Stacy)." Sakura admitted looking away.

"I didn't know that. If I did, I'd…" Adam blinked.

'Great! Now he's gonna think that I'm a jealous freak!' Sakura sighed.

Adam reached out for Sakura's guitar before strumming a soft melody. Sakura turned over as Adam started to sing.

 _Okay maybe I'm shy  
But usually I speak my mind  
But by your side, I'm tongue tied_

 _Sweaty palms, I turn red_  
 _You think I have no confidence_  
 _But I do, just not with you_

 _Now... I'm singing all the words I'm scared to say_  
 _Yeah..._

 _So forgive me_  
 _If I'm doing this all wrong_  
 _I'm trying my best in this song is to tell you_  
 _What can I do?_  
 _I'm stuck on you_

 _I'm hoping you feel what I do_  
 _Cause I told my dad about you, I told him_  
 _What can I do?_  
 _I'm stuck on you_  
 _And like the night sticks to the moon..._

 _Girl... I'm stuck on you_

 _Ooh... Ooh... Yeah..._

 _Look at me, perfectionist_  
 _Yeah I'm a workaholic_  
 _But on my phone, I feel at home_

 _I don't like rules_  
 _But make my bed_  
 _Floss to keep my teeth perfect_  
 _Yeah it's true, I got issues_

 _So... I'm singing all the words I'm scared to say_  
 _Yeah..._

 _So forgive me._  
 _If I'm doing this all wrong_  
 _I'm trying my best in this song is to tell you_  
 _What can I do?_  
 _I'm stuck on you_

 _I'm hoping you feel what I do_  
 _Cause I told my dad about you, I told him,_  
 _What can I do?_  
 _I'm stuck on you_  
 _And like the night sticks to the moon..._

 _Girl... I'm stuck on you_

 _Ooh... Ooh... Yeah..._

 _I'm stuck on you_

By the time Adam was done serenading to Sakura, he blushed slightly.

"Hey if you can sing to me in public, then I should be able to sing to you in private." Adam stated.

"That was really nice of you." Sakura admitted. Her face had turned pink.

"Well, I just sang out what I've wanted to say." Adam blushed.

"Oh yeah? So what do you really think of me?" Sakura asked.

"I think that you are the best thing that's ever happened to me!" Adam grinned. "I always knew that I felt something for you, from the moment I saw you when we were kids."

"and all those other times you interrupted me in the showers?" Sakura asked cracking her knuckles.

"That was an accident!" Adam defended himself. "Besides, I like the way you are. You are beautiful to me; inside and out."

The cat girl's face went bright red after that.

"You better not sing or say anything like that to me in public!" Sakura snapped, pushing Adam off the chair. "Again!"

"So does that mean we're a couple now?" Adam asked.

"Not really, I'm not even sure what we are right now." Sakura shrugged. "But, let's always be friends. Okay?"

"Best friends." Adam nodded. The two started laughing.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Well, part one is done! Whew! Wow, this is the 90** **th** **day since I posted this story. YAY!**

 **Leo: make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Oliver: Question of the chapter- Who's excited for the girls' slumber party? Or the efforts the guys will make to destroy it? What did you guys think of Adura? And lastly, what do you think might happen next?**

 **All: That's all for now. make sure to review and tell us what you think. Bye!**


	47. Chapter 47: Gus-sipping and Rumors

**Chapter 47: Gus-sipping and Rumors**

 **Purpledolpin05: Hi there fellow readers, I'm back with a new chapter! Now this one would be about the girls hanging out in their 's-lumber' party. There will be plenty of multiple fandoms popping around here and there. So let's move on to the shout-outs!**

To J-deep: Thanks, I enjoy writing where Adam shoved an apple into Chase's mouth. But hey, no one knows what would happen when the guys prank the girls.

To the Red Rogue: Thanks for your review. No, although Sakura and Adam have a crush on each other, they're not actually dating yet, but they will in a few years. [I'm sticking towards the timeline I had created and their relationship is a long shot].ANT farm will be in the story too. I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

To TKDP: Thanks, who knows if anyone was recording Adam's serenade? XD Oh boy Caitlin is going to create her own havoc. Thank you for waiting, hope you will like this one.

 **Purpledolpin05: Alright! Liv, can you do the disclaimer?**

 **Liv: Sure thing! Purpledolpin05 does not own any of the Disney Channel or Disney XD TV show characters, she just owns her OCs and anything else you do not recognize. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was the day that most girls have been Gus-sipping about. Slumber Party Night.

Every girl was talking about Bree's huge Girls Only Slumber Party. Well, most of them.

"Why do I have to go to your stupid Girls' Night out?" Tracy Li argued. "I could have just stayed inside my room and read books!"

"Because," Bree shut her lockers. "We need to bond like regular girls do, I mean compared to the slumber parties I've had back on the Isle, this place would let the girls here have a taste of what it's like on the wild side."

"Does that mean I get to watch fluffy little unicorns DIE?" Jordan asked, her eyes were filled with hope.

"Nope, all violence, or any of the weird creepy garbage Caitlin likes to read, are all out and not allowed." Bree shook her head.

"Why?!" Caitlin whined. "What's wrong with shipping Harry Potter and Voldemort?"

"EVERYTHING!" The girls yelled.

"It messes up the laws of physics!" Chase added.

"What's Harry Potter gotta do with Physics?" Skylar asked.

"It was just a metaphor!" Chase corrected.

"Hi Bree, hey Skylar!" someone called them.

"Stacy? What the heck are you doing here?" Bree plastered a fake smile at the sight of Adam's obnoxious ex-girlfriend.

"So I heard that you are having a slumber party?" Stacy began. Clearly, she hasn't gotten over the fact that Adam and her are no longer a couple.

"Yup, I'm Caitlin, and you are?" Caitlin introduced herself.

"Stacy, Adam's girlfriend." Stacy bragged and lied.

"I believe the term is 'ex-girlfriend'." Skylar corrected.

"You forgot the word 'obsessive, crazy and delusional' ex-girlfriend." Bree added.

"No relationship is over until I say it is." Stacy snapped.

"Say whatever you want, but Adam isn't interested in you! AT ALL!" Janelle stepped forward.

"Wow, how long have we been away from your lives?" Maya asked.

"3 months can do a lot of permanent damages here." Chase stated.

"HEY GUYS!" Spin and Jamie ran over.

"Spin, Jamie, what is it?" Skylar asked.

"We just witnessed something out of this planet!" Jamie stated, beaming.

"You two are _holding hands_ , that _IS_ out of this planet." Leo teased as Spin blushed red.

"It's not a girl, it's _**JAMIE**_!" Spin denied.

"Ahem?" Jamie crossed her arms before she kicked Spin by the knees.

"Wow, talk about soft hate!" Jordan fist bumped Jamie.

"I call it 'tough love'." Jamie snickered.

"I mean we just filmed this video by the Muse-Ic room!" Spin half whimpered as he handed the rest of the teenagers a video.

"What is it?" Chase asked as he hit the play button.

The video camera showed Adam serenading to Sakura a romantic song.

Stacy looked very outraged.

"He's still into me! He just doesn't know it yet!" Stacy claimed.

"This video already received 100 likes!" Jamie exclaimed happily.

"and one dislike," Stacy grumbled, pressing the 'dislike' icon.

"Check out this comment 'Whoever hated this cute video are idiots'!" Julie pointed out.

"I already made a list of soundtracks for them." Tracy added giggling.

"Yeah right, unless you have a love potion or something, then he'd be head over heels in love." Kerry snorted.

"Love potion?" Stacy wondered as she smirked a little before rushing away.

"I have a really bad feeling about her." Riley sighed. "I hope she doesn't try to force someone to love her."

"Trust me, even with a love potion it's only temporary," Skylar mumbled out loud, before stuttering for words. "I mean, at least that's what I read from fantasy themed novels."

"Hey guys, have you heard about the latest Gussip. It's Gossip but with Gus instead." Gus Hatter ran towards them.

"What?" Bree asked.

"Word has it that Sakura and Adam are a couple!" Gus whispered.

"Dude, we already showed them the video doofus!" Jamie rolled her eyes.

"Oh really? I must have missed that." Gus blinked his eyes.

"Hello pretty one, would you like to see a picture of my ingrown toenails?" Gus noticed Jordan and flirted with her.

"Back off Gus, she's not interested!" Bree coughed.

"Fine. Call me." Gus whispered as he handed Jordan a card.

"He scares me." Cyd shuddered.

"Good for you Jordan, you finally have someone who noticed you!" Maya laughed before Jordan slapped Maya's shoulder.

"I would have been blind, mad or desperate to date that boy who smells like rotten dead fish!" Jordan rolled her eyes.

"Thank god we didn't invite Hazel over, man does she get desperate for Xander." Skylar sighed in relief.

"Okay, we must also make sure that Stacy does NOT enter, she's been going on and on about how Kura stole her boyfriend. For the last time, he's not interested!" Bree grumbled. "You have any spells for that, Sky?"

"Spells about what?" Adam asked, looking at Skylar's spell book from the shoulder.

"GAH! When did you guys get here?!" Skylar asked before almost flipping Adam over.

"Just now." Adam stated.

"So, Adam and I just had a talk, and… he managed to change my mind about going to your dumb party. So, I guess I'm in." Sakura sighed as she shrugged.

"Yay! We're going to talk about our favorite boy bands, and then we'll do make up, and we can dress up which one looks cuter, then we can play truth or dare, and watch 4 seasons of Sing It Loud!" Liv squealed.

"Wait, did you just say MAKE UP, AND DRESS UP?!" Sakura exclaimed in pure shock. "Okay, AD, I'm out,"

"No can do, once you've said yes, it's no turning back." Janelle snickered.

"Hey guys! Look what I just found! Adam has a shrine dedicated to his love for Sakura!" Bob ran over.

"Wait, you have a shrine of who the what now?!" Sakura's eyes widened.

"It's not a love shrine, it's a…Hall of Friendship...just for Sakura and me" Adam lied.

"Oh yeah? Why did it had the word 'Eternal Love' in it?" Kaz added.

"Or a picture of you two kissing?" Parker asked frowning.

"Or a ten year plan?" Bob asked.

"About what? Don't die?!" Marcus joked.

Sakura was irritated by her friends as she smacked Skylar's book over their heads.

"Knock it off, he's just being a very good friend. A creepy but good friend." Sakura defended. "It's not like it existed."

"…Right, it _doesn't_ exist…" Adam lied, blushing red.

"I know! Let's visit his shrine tonight!" Chase added as the boys nodded.

"GAH! NOO!" Adam panicked.

"And let's bring Sakura's dad as well!" Leo added as Adam panicked more.

"Good luck, bro!" Marcus said laughing.

"Bye AD!" Sakura shouted, holding a 'SAVE ME!' sign.

"Oh boy, let's hope this night ends well." Adam groaned.

"TO THE SHRINE!" Leo shouted.

"TAKE THE FATHER ALONG!" Johan added as the boys dragged Adam away.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Wow, that was one randomly funny chapter.**

 **Zuri: Wow, Adam, you have a SHRINE?!**

 **Parker: Geez, and I thought Gus was creepy! YOU'RE WEIRD!**

 **Jamie: I swear, if any of your kids ended up having weird genes of loving younger or older people, I will break you in half!**

 **Adam: I'M INNOCENT!**

 **Spin: Yeah?! What's with the pile of statue that looks like her and it's made of flowers?!**

 **Adam: SHH! IT'S HER BIRTHDAY PRESENT!**

 **Bree: Aw! that's romantic!**

 **Leo: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Janelle: Question of the chapter- Do you guys think that Stacy would try to break in the slumber party? Oh boy, does anyone want to find out what happens next? Do you think everything would end well?**

 **All: That's all for today. Make sure to review and tell us what you think. Bye!**


	48. Chapter 48: The Night Of Our Lives

**Chapter 48: The Night Of Our Lives**

 **Purpledolpin05: What's up fellow readers, I'm back with another chapter. Wow, 3** **rd** **week of SPM exams already over? Just one more week to go! Anyway, off to the shout outs for my reviewers! Thanks for all your support!**

To the Red Rogue: We'll just have to see if Stacy has the guts and intelligence to break through the security. Adam will certainly not get along that well with his future father-in-law. XD and yeah, I decided to draw out the timeline about Adam's relationship with Sakura. And yeah, I will try to include more Chase and Sabrina. Hope you will like this chapter. [Random question: Could you check out my other story 'The Ghostwriter and The Lone Ranger'? I just wanted to know what you think about it…]

To J-deep: Stacy sure is all from the above ain't she? Adam loves Sakura in every which way, trust me, the shrine is the least creepy way of his affections… We'll just have to find out what happens next. Hope you will enjoy this chapter!

To TKDP: Adura is the new Gus-sip of the school. The return of Adura Shrine! Let's see if everything ends well or not! Most likely to ruin the party: number 1-Stacy, number 2-Caitlin. Well, I hope you will like this chapter!

 **Purpledolpin05: Okay then, Mikayla! Your turn to do the disclaimer!**

 **Mikayla: Why me?**

 **Purpledolpin05: Because you will get this new shiny machete!**

 **Mikayla: Fine! Purpledolpin05 does not own Mighty Med, Lab Rats or any of the Disney Channel, Disney XD or DCOM characters, she just owns her OCs, TKDP owns her OCs, Fang and Boji. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Bree was thanking god Tasha allowed the girls to held their gigantic slumber party at the auditorium. Andie had bolted up all the doors from any breakouts or break-in.**

"Welcome everyone!" Skylar greeted as the girls entered.

The auditorium was crowded with girls within minutes and some chaperons.

Miss Bailey Picket, Jessie Prescott, the new counselor in training Teddy Duncan, Assistant Nurse Boji, Mrs. Lily Snowflower, Vice Principal Rooney, and Headmistress Tasha Dooley-Davenport were chaperoning to prevent any mishaps the girls might cause.

Sakura let out a bored sigh. She gazed around the hall the girls are using for their slumber party. Needless to say, this place is crowded!

Riley Florian and Shelby White (daughter of the White Queen from Alice in Wonderland Tim Burton's version) were chatting with Maya Hearts and Cyd Clayton.

Mae (How To Build A Better Boy) and Avery's cousin Slone Jennings (Kickin' It, but I made Avery Jennings) just set up their sleeping bags.

Jamie, Zuri, Ava, Chloe James, Judy, Tiffany, Jenny, and Charlie were sitting around talking about their hobbies.

"Okay, let's check if everyone's here." Skylar counted.

"Well, we're all set! Time for the night of our lives!" Bree cheered.

"Actually, you miscounted an extra." Someone called out.

"WHAT IS THAT MAGGOT DOING HERE?!" Sakura recognized and demanded.

"Oh come on, it's a girls only slumber party! I think it's fair if every girl attends." Vice Principal Karen Rooney replied.

"But she almost stole my friends' boyfriend!" Bree pointed out.

"AD IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Sakura yelled.

"Yet." Lindy Watson pointed out.

"What's with the 'yet'?!" Sakura asked.

"Because 'yet' is a very strong word." Sabrina pointed out.

"Ugh!" Sakura face palmed. "I guess that hag can join…but I'm keeping an eye on you, you son of a baboon!"

Tracy blinked. "Well, this just got awkward."

"Hey guys! Check out this super cool video I just found!" Caitlin gestured as everyone went to see.

"Use this projector you can see it on full screen." Miss Bailey suggested as Caitlin plugged in.

* * *

 **Meantime…**

All the boys had dragged Defense Guard Fang, and Harushi, Sakura's dad, to Adam's so-called 'shrine'.

"So let me get this straight, you telling me that this Bionic daughter stealing thief has a shrine dedicated to my little daughter?" Harushi asked.

"Yup!" Johan nodded.

"Then remind me to kill him after this." Harushi glared at Adam. "Fang, prepare my execution machine."

"On it!" Fang nodded.

"Hey! I thought you were on my side!" Adam whined.

"Well, I've known Harushi here longer, so good luck kid." Fang shrugged.

"So my honesty is rewarded with death?!" Adam panicked. Compared to every villain that has ever raised him or watched him grow up, nothing is much scarier than the wrath of Harushi.

"Here we are!" Parker pointed at a shady old shrine.

"LET'S OPEN IT!" Gabe Duncan and Kaz shouted excitedly.

"Actually, you need a key for that." Adam lied. "And I don't have it with me, what a shame."

"Step aside! I may be older, but this man's got more strength than an angry pregnant mountain lioness strangling a cobra!" Harushi cracked his knuckles as he kicked the door down.

"Wow…you really do love Sakura, like a LOT!" Leo commented.

Despite of the shady appearance on the outside, inside was filled with pictures, and paitings, and flowers, and candles. Basically anything romantic was in there.

"As teacher, I am gonna confiscate everything here!" Harushi pointed out. "and honestly, why a shrine? Is my daughter dead to you?!"

"Yes sir, I mean no sir." Adam stuttered.

"He scares me." Chase gulped.

"What a wimp! Man up little brother!" Spike roared in laughter.

"A shrine for your love? That is desperate!" King Brady from KinKow Academy laughed.

"You practice kissing Mikayla for the first two girls you met with a MOP!" His brother, Boomer pointed out.

"And you dated a pelican named 'Peli-Kayla'!" Boz added.

"This wasn't the fun I was looking forward to." Spin grumbled, "we need some action!"

"I got one." Bob exclaimed. "Let's say we get rid of the statue and replace Adam's head with mine!"

"You need a hobby, kid!" Fang commented. "Sheesh! Even my hobbies of hunting down Skazzers seemed better than this!"

Harushi glared. "and did you say that you liked my daughter?!"

"Good luck getting out," Horhay and Spin laughed.

"I was just kidding," Bob laughed nervously before running away squealing like a scared little girl.

"I wonder what the girls are doing." Oliver shrugged.

"Probably painting their nails, talking about boys, or how many kids they want to have." Leo shrugged.

"Hey! I have an idea!" Gus suggested. "Let's say we have tea! Dad always says nothing kills tension better than having tea!"

"Really, Farkle?! RIGHT NOW?!" Fang smacked his paw against his forehead.

"Farkle, are you sure he's related to you?" Lucas Charming frowned.

"Hard to believe? Aren't we all." Farkle Hatter rolled his eyes.

"Wow, Gus, you actually can make nice tea!" Chase complimented. "What flavor is this? Can I get the recipe?"

"It's my classic favorite, green tea mixed with poison ivy, honeybee wax, mud, and toenails, or I like to call it 'THE GUS-SPECIAL'!" Gus grinned.

Chase, Oliver and the guys covered up their mouths as they dash to the nearest bush they could find and throw up.

* * *

 **AFTER 5 MINUTES OF WATCHING CAITLIN'S YOUTUBE VIDEO… [Girls like Girls by Hayley Kiyoko]**

Lexi (ANT Farm) and Mikayla (Pair of Kings) were practically gagging and complaining about some YouTube music video that Caitlin was showing them about two friends who ended up gay, ironically the two girls from the music video look just like Lexi and Mikayla.

"I'd rather kiss Cameron (son of Tiana and Naveen, yes they had A LOT of kids) over that!" Lexi pointed at Mikayla before gagging.

"I'll pay you 50 bucks to pretend we never saw that!" Mikayla budged out some money.

"Too late, I just shared it to all the boys in school!" Caitlin smirked.

"Oh boy, won't Brady be angry!" Trish (Austin and Ally) mocked Mikayla's crush.

"Or freaked out." Jamie shuddered.

"Or blind." Ava shrieked as she ran away.

"CAITLIN! What have we said about children-friendly videos to let the kids watch?" Tasha asked.

"What? It's a modern era! I'm VERY open-minded." Caitlin nodded.

"Okay, a bit TOO much." Teddy grabbed Caitlin's i-Pad before clearing the history browsed on YouTube. "and your YouTube history is a bit too weird for kids…"

"True, she dated Chaz for like a week before they broke up. But boy was she happy to find out about Gulliver and Chaz dating!" Kerry raised her hand.

"I can already picture their kids!" Caitlin smiled dreamily.

"Their kids would look like horses!" Bree pointed out, looking disgusted. "and the last time I checked, guys don't get pregnant!"

"They are in my stories!" Caitlin defended.

"It's true, you wouldn't believe what our Creative Writing teacher reacted when she read Caitlin's short story." Tracy pointed out, shuddering. "I approve romance, but not that disgusting article! I mean, seriously?! Who ships Harry Potter and Voldemort?!"

"This is by far the WEIRDEST lumber party I've been invited to!" Paisley Hatter stated.

"It's S-LUMBER party!" Lexi Reed corrected.

"Why don't we all go for some dress-ups?" Liv Rooney broke the tension.

"Good idea! I have some really cool retro dresses!" Lela [Teen Beach Movie] grinned.

"I love dress ups! But no one looks better than me!" Lexi raised her hand.

"Oh hell no." Maddie, Tracy, Sakura, Mikayla and Skylar groaned.

"Is it too late to run away?" Tracy gulped.

"Forget what my sister says, I say we bust out of here!" Maddie snapped.

"Good idea, I know a guy who can get us passports, we're running away and no turning back!" Sakura whispered. "Quick! What do you guys think of 'Adam Davenport'?"

"That's not your name." Maddie frowned.

"I know, that's for Tracy" Sakura snapped.

"HEY!" Tracy hissed.

"I have Kelsey for Mikayla!" Sakura added.

"Much better." Mikayla nodded.

"Maddie will be called Dove Cameron, I'm gonna go for Jennifer Lawrence." Sakura muttered. "And Skylar will be called 'Steve'!"

"Why is my name _worse_?" Skylar asked.

"Aha! You girls will be first!" Sabrina grinned as she dragged out the 5 girls.

"NOOOO!" Sakura yelped, grinding her claws onto the ground, leaving claw scratches.

"C'mon, it'll be fun!" Jasmine [I Didn't Do It] grinned.

"Nothing is better than letting Jasmine handle the makeup, if you had met her cousin Kennedy and had her do your makeup, let's just say things will be weird!" Olive Doyle shrugged.

"Our fate is worse than death itself." Tracy frowned. "If I ever die, tell my brother to stay away from my stuff!"

"This is going to be fun!" Delia grinned.

Jasmine had taken Maddie, Lela had dragged Skylar, Liv called dibs for Tracy, Emma Ross had taken Mikayla [because Lexi didn't want to be anywhere near the girl who looked like her much less attractive lesbian clone had kissed], and Lexi took Sakura to the dressing rooms.

[We hear muffling noises in the dressing room, as if there was a gunshot battle inside]

Moments later, the four girls came out.

Maddie was dressed in a poofy blue gown with a white apron, her hair was tied into let down, and she was wearing red shoes.

"I look so stupid as if I were in preschool!" Maddie grumbled. "Dorothy should have made better life choices! Seriously? An apron?!"

"You look stupid!" Mikayla laughed. She was wearing a pale orange dress with black heels.

"Really?! At least you don't look like a roasted turkey in a gown from the 1960s!" Skylar snapped. Her hair was tied up into a ponytail and she was wearing a tight dark rose pink dress with black heels.

"At least Liv made me look decent!" Tracy giggled. She was wearing a suit similar to Sky-Volt from Liv's new TV series, Voltage, except the suit was indigo. "Now I can scare people!"

"I hate you Lexi, if you ever touch my clothes I will mash you into Chicken Pot Pie!" Sakura yelled as Lexi came out. Lexi's face was scratched.

"It was a long effort, but introducing Sakura 2.0!" Lexi panted as she opened up the curtains.

"Oh great! The guys should NEVER hear about this!" Sakura groaned. She was wearing a cyan green gown with a white bow behind her hair.

Mindy [From Waktu Rehat, the Malaysian version of 'As the Bells Ring'] the Gossip Queen pressed her camera and grinned.

"You took pictures?!" Skylar frowned.

"and send!" Caitlin smirked.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Sakura howled in anger.

"Oh boy, this ought to be fun to watch the boys reacting!" Boji barked happily.

* * *

 **Skip scene to the boys**

"Hey look! I just got a text from Caitlin!" Adam pointed out.

"Let's hope it wasn't one of those boy x boy pictures." Oliver gagged. "She shared me this picture of Cedric Diggory with Serius Black last night!"

"Let's find out." Brady nodded, opening the mailbox.

"It's a video with some pictures." Logan [Lab Rats], son of Happy the dwarf, pointed out.

"Dang! Skylar looks so funny!" Kaz laughed.

"She looks fine to me." Oliver shrugged, blushing red.

"Geesh!" Kavan rolled his eyes. "Even I don't get so weird around girls!"

"You danced with my sister at the prom, you telling me you were just flirting?" Jones cracked his knuckles.

"That's not what I meant!" Kavan gulped.

"TIME TO DIE!" Jones raised a sword [which he had taken with him] and ran after Kavan.

"Sakura looks smoking!" Spike drooled.

"Hey! She's my girl okay?" Adam snapped, his face turning red.

"Oh yeah? Proof it!" Spike dared.

"I was the first guy to ever kiss her!" Adam shouted out loud.

"SAY WHAT?!" Harushi gripped Adam's shoulder tightly.

"T-that's not what I meant!" Adam yelped. "I mean your daughter was cute when we first met."

"OH SO YOU THINK MY DAUGHTER IS CUTE?!" Harushi yelled.

"Let's see what this video's about." Experion pressed onto Caitlin's shared video.

 **After 5 minutes of watching Caitlin's video…**

King Brady was stunned and petrified. He didn't know if he was supposed to be angry or excited.

"That was disgusting!" Chase threw away the phone.

"At least compared to all those male x male cartoons she gave us earlier, this is an upgrade." Trent pointed out.

"Hey! I have an idea. Let's say we try to ruin the girls' party." Spike asked.

"I don't know, I mean it's rude to invade their privacy." Chase hesitated.

"You get to see Sabrina in her PJs." Spike offered.

"I'm in!" Chase grinned. "This will totally boost my bad boy ego!"

"Not!" Spin added as the boys laughed.

"Hey Adam, I have a dare for you to distract the girls!" Leo pointed at Adam.

"Sure, dare me!" Adam looked confident.

"I dare you to…" Leo whispered, making sure that Harushi or Fang were listening.

"WHAT?!" Adam panicked.

"Hey, you want your dream girl or not?" Bob asked. "If you do, I say go for it!"

"YEAH!" Adam grinned.

* * *

 **Back to the girls…**

"C'mon! Let's all gather around and play a game of truth and dare!" Jasmine grinned.

"Sure, but we should probably set up some rules." Olive nodded.

"Ok, no swearing, beating, fighting, or any inappropriate dares or questions." Bree listed.

"But those are the best kind!" Caitlin whined, "Fine! I'll start first!"

"Maya!" Caitlin pointed at the daughter of the Queen of Hearts.

"Truth," Maya shrugged.

"I ask you…who do you like?" Caitlin asked.

"Dr. Boing." Maya replied blushed red.

"She means Kaz." Riley translated as Maya looked away.

"Ooh! Kaz and Maya, Kaya!" Liv squealed. "I ship it!"

"Next!" Maya groaned. "Kerry, truth or dare?"

"Dare me!" Kerry smirked, mumbling quickly. "Please let me kiss Marcus, please let me kiss Marcus…"

"I dare you to…run around the hall" Maya stated.

"Fine!" Kerry shrugged.

"Wait, I am not done yet, dressed up like a chicken wearing 10 inch heels!" Maya smirked.

"I hate you!" Kerry mouthed.

"I am loving every minute!" Boji chuckled, filming it.

"Okay! I'm done!" Kerry yelled after running for 15 minutes. "Julie! Truth or dare?"

"Truth," the Arabian princess shrugged.

"Who do you have a crush on?" Kerry asked.

"Um…Mateas Ward." Julie mumbled, blushing red, lying the fact that she likes Marcus.

"You there! Truth or dare?" Julie skipped the subject.

"Which one of us are you talking to?" one of the three identical looking girls asked.

"KC?" Julie frowned.

"Really?! I'm Zoey." Zoey [Zapped] frowned.

"Then are you KC?" Julie pointed at another girl.

"She's not KC, I'm Rocky!" Rocky [Shake it Up] pointed out.

"Sorry Rocky." Julie apologized.

"Whichever of you is KC! Just pick truth or dare?" Julie mumbled in frustration.

"Dare." KC crossed her arms.

"I dare you to dress up like a dude!" Marissa, KC's best friend grinned.

"Makeover time!" Lela and Liv squealed as they dragged KC away.

"Good luck sis!" Chyna waved. [Yeah, so Naveen and Tiana had KC, Rocky, Zoey (triplets, all 17), Cameron and Serena[Taylor from Lab Rats, but I am using the name Serena instead] (18), Chyna (16), Ernie (14), Judy (8), and Jamie (9), subtotal 9 kids!]

Moments later, Lela and Liv pushed out KC who was dressed like a boy.

"You'd make a handsome lady!" Sakura teased.

"Oh shut it! These sideburns are really itchy!" KC grunted.

"Okay then, who's up next? Bree!" KC pointed at Bree.

"Dare me!" Bree smirked.

"I dare you to go up to Ethan's room, knock his door, and when he opens the door, punch his eye and jaw, then give him a wedgie!" Sakura piped in.

"Fine." Bree smirked. "Sweet revenge! Love ya, Kura"

Bree dashed over to Ethan's room and gave him a black eye, some broken teeth and a wedgie before super-speeding back.

"I love my dare!" Bree laughed.

"I know you do!" Sakura giggled.

"Okay, Sabrina! Truth or dare?" Bree asked Sabrina.

"Truth." Sabrina shrugged.

"I ask you…what do you see in Chase?" Bree asked.

"Hhm…he's smart and intelligent and really nice." Sabrina listed, her face going pink. "and he's a gentleman too."

"Okay, it's gonna be a novel long by the time she's done!" Cyd rolled her eyes.

"Fine! I choose Tracy!" Sabrina nudged her friend.

"Truth." Tracy replied.

"Who is your first crush?" Sabrina asked grinning.

"Hhm…I liked Milton when I was 13 for about a year, and Joshua Matthews for just a month when I was 9… I guess it'll be Cody Martin!" Tracy counted her list of ex-crushes [counting out Chase and Kavan], before she replied blushing a bit.

"Wow, you have a long list of crushes!" Shelby blinked.

Riley's eyes widen. "and wait, you LIKED my uncle?!"

"Before he kicked the ball onto my head!" Tracy corrected.

"Wait…as in Physics teacher Cody Martin?" Janelle asked. trying not to fall from her seat.

"As in my _fiancé_?" Bailey asked blinking.

"Don't get me wrong, Miss Picket, I was just a kid and that crush was just a week short! But hey I got over it and now I ship you and Cody anyway!" Tracy mumbled hiding her face under her hood. "Besides, he's like a big brother to me!"

"GAH! But any who… I choose Kim!" Tracy blushed red.

"I pick dare." Kim grinned.

"I dare you to do the chicken dance dressed in this weird mime costume!" Lindy dared.

"I hate you cousin." Kim glared at her identical looking cousin.

"So, Jamie, truth or dare?" Kim asked.

"I pick dare!" Jamie grinned.

"The next time you see Spin, I dare you to give him a kiss on the cheek!" Kim dared.

"WHAT?!" Jamie gagged. "EW! Kim! Spin is just a friend!"

"I've heard that one before." Bree raised her eyebrow.

"here's a prime example." Skylar pointed at Sakura.

"Fine then! Bu you have to give me 10 bucks if you actually see that!" Jamie nodded. "Now for Kate!"

Kate, daughter of Bashful the Dwarf, looked up shyly before replying: "Truth."

"Who do you like?" Bree asked.

"I guess I like Alastair. But my sister here likes Spike." Kate replied.

"I NEVER SAID THAT!" Kate's identical twin sister, Spikette yelled, her face turning red.

 _ **The night is still young but the fun was just beginning!**_

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Well, part one is done! And wow, it's a long one!**

 **Sakura: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your idea.**

 **Skylar: oh and keep a look out for Chapter 49, there will be a** _ **very special surprise**_ **.**

 **Bree: Question of the chapter- What did you guys think of the crazy sleepover? What do you think of the boys' plans of ruining the girls' night? What did you think of the girl's reaction towards Caitlin's video? Whose truth or dare is your personal favorite? And lastly, who's excited for the next chapter?!**

 **Tracy: Wow…I made a list, and dang I have a lot of crushes!**

 **Caitlin: and half of them are nerds! You have poor taste!**

 **Tracy: That's not true!**

 **Sakura: her current one is Jay from Descendants!**

 **Tracy: (blush) NO!**

 **Sakura: need me to drag him over?**

 **Tracy: NO WAY!**

 **Sakura: Too late, Caitlin just mailed him over.**

 **Tracy: GAHHH!**

 **Mailman: did someone ordered a Draco Malfoy statue?**

 **Tracy: nope!**

 **Random girl pops in: THAT'S MINE!**

 **Mailman #2: Did anyone just ordered this Jay fella from another movie?**

 **Caitlin: Yup!**

 **Tracy: Nope, wrong order!**

 **Mailman: I need a new job!**

 **Mailman #2: so I kidnapped this guy for nothing?!**

 **Caitlin: Nope, leave him here! I also mailed in Carlos De Vile!**

 **Lexi: what for?**

 **Caitlin: So I ship Jaylos!**

 **Jay and Carlos: WHERE ARE WE?!**

 **Caitlin: your wedding!**

 **Mailmen: I HATE MY JOB!**

 **(both mailmen leave)**

 **All: That's all for now. Make sure to leave a review and tell us what you think. Bye!**


	49. Chapter 49: Gate Crashing

**Chapter 49: Gate Crashing**

 **Purpledolpin05: I'm back with a new chapter! I have a very special A/N at the end of this chapter, I'm not revealing it yet, but let's move on to the shout outs!**

To SparkyIceblaze135:

(Chapter 45) Kavier gone wrong indeed. XD

(Chapter 46) Marcus is going to get a beat up session if he keeps saying 'friends with benefits' in front of Sakura and Adam. And thanks.

(Chapter 47) Bree is trying to avoid any violence to avoid scaring little girls; and Adam is going to be a dead man! XD

(Chapter 48) Farkle has one od family, and thanks for liking the chapter. Who knows if I might make Commando Shipping (Spike/Spikette) happen? I hope you will like the chapter!

To TKDP: Thanks, Caitlin has messed everything up so badly! Harushi is now sharpening his knives [Harushi: Fang, can you get my extra sharp knife here so I can go 'hunting'?!/Fang: Sure thing!] I just thought that sometimes Disney has last names that are alike, so who knows if everything is linked together? KC was a handsome man. XD I;m not saying what the surprise is but keep reading! Jamie and Spin will be awkward when the other teens found out. Tiana and Naveen had too many kids so yeah they should all be working at their parents' diner. I hope you will like this chapter.

To J-deep: Thanks, I hope you will like this chapter!

To the Red Rogue: Spike/Spikette, or as I like to call it 'Commando Shipping' and Adura rocks! Adam needs to be extra careful about his words if he is asking for a death wish from Harushi/ Sakura hasn't beat up Stacy yet because all the teachers would pretty much be upset of Stacy loses a few ribs, or her life. And Caitlin needs a much better hobby that doesn't scare people. I guess now Carlos and Jay are stuck here doing A/N until I can find a way to mail them back to their universe. All of the truth and dares were funny. Enjoy the chapter!

To Sodaluv8: Thanks for your reviews. I hope you will enjoy this chapter!

 **Purpledolpin05: Okay Jay, do the disclaimer!**

 **Jay: Why me?!**

 **Purpledolpin05: Or I will let Caitlin rant to you on and on about her ships of you and Carlos?**

 **Jay: you are evil!**

 **Purpledolpin05: thank you. But compared to Caitlin, I'm just neutral!**

 **Jay: Purpledolpin05 doesn't own Mighty Med, Lab Rats, or any of the Disney Channel, Disney XD or DCOM characters, she just owns her OCs and anything else you don't recognize. So enjoy! I'm out of here!**

 **Caitlin: JAY! COME AND GET READY FOR YOUR WEDDING~**

 **Tracy: hey back off! If there's anyone who can pick on Jay** _ **it's me**_ **!**

* * *

 **The boys were outside the auditorium hall where the girls were having their slumber party…**

"So, you remember the plan right?" Oliver asked Adam, twice to double check if Adam hadn't forgotten their distraction while the rest of the boys gatecrashed the slumber party.

"Yeah, yeah!" Adam nodded.

"I'm so excited for this! This would totally boost my bad boy reputation!" Chase grinned.

" _I'm so glad my sister got over her crush on you!"_ Jones frowned as he thought to himself, before commenting: "No, you are way to nerdy!"

"Okay, do we have all the goo guns ready?" Spike asked Kaz.

"Yup!" some of the boys held up water guns.

"Mud bombs?" Chase questioned.

"Still filling up the ammo!" Logan Watson pointed out as he, Garett, Leo, and Ernie were filling up some balloons with mud.

"Pillow feathers?" Chase checked.

"Still on it!" Logan, son of Happy the Dwarf, and his cousin Sebastian were plucking out feathers from every pillow they could find.

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one who's being turned into a swan to gets his feathers pluck off!" Alan barked. "Ouch! That's my chest hair!"

"Didn't notice that." Gus shrugged as he pluck Alan's 'feathers'.

"If my hair is gone by the time I turned human, I will personally skin you guys!" Alan growled. "OUCH! MY OTHER CHEST HAIR! HEY HANDS OFF! I ONLY HAVE 3 LEFT!"

"Adam, did you got ready the guitar?" Oliver asked.

"Yes." Adam groaned.

"Wait, you are going to dressed like THAT to serenade to your girlfriend?" Kavan asked.

"Sakura is not my girlfriend." Adam hid a blush.

"Yet." Cameron and Ernie hummed.

"Whatever!" Adam rolled his eyes.

"Here, you need major dress up! Put this on!" Jones handed Adam a costume.

"I have to wear this _dress_?" Adam frowned, holding up a small white dress with dainty flowers.

"Oops, that's for my cousin. Dad said I have to deliver it to cousin Helen." Jones swapped another bag.

"Okay, this looks better." Adam nodded as he left to change.

"It sounds like the girls must be having fun in there!" Milton Krupnik guessed.

"TIME TO DIE, STACY!" a girl yelled from inside the hall

"Is that a murder?!" the guys frowned.

* * *

 **Inside…**

Tracy challenged Stacy to play a video game, and judging by how aggressive Tracy is (she is half of Sakura's aggressive personality) is, she is winning over.

"GO TRACY! KILL THAT SHE-BEAST!" Cyd cheered.

"Off with the bloody red head!" Maya added.

"Language!" Riley corrected.

Tracy's fingers were too busy controlling the game controller as she grinned.

"and she is dead!" Sakura announced.

"I hate you!" Stacy yelled. "How do you even play this stupid game?!"

"Inotia 4 is NOT stupid, you baboon!" Tracy yelled.

"How dare you! Video games are the best things ever existed!" Jamie yelled.

"Get her!" Cyd announced as Jamie, Cyd and a few girls ran after Stacy.

* * *

 **Outside…**

"Is Adam ready yet? We had all the pranking items ready, we can't start our prank without him!" Johan asked.

"I'm back!" Adam waved as he walked over, he was wearing a tuxedo.

"Now get out there and sing your love out." Tanner grinned.

"Are you sure you're ok with me singing this?" Adam turned to Oliver.

"Yeah, I don't mind." Oliver shrugged.

* * *

 **Inside…**

Sakura sighed. As much as she enjoyed watching her friends trying to kill Stacy at games she was getting bored. The teachers went to eat their supper and they'd be gone for a while.

Just then a rock was thrown over the window, causing the girls to look over.

"It's a note." Mikayla wondered. "It says 'To Sakura'."

Sakura snatched the rock and read the note attached to it.

' _ **GO UP TO THE BALCONY –ADAM'**_

"Ooh! A love letter!" Liv and Jasmine squealed.

"It's not a love letter," Sakura lied.

"It's obvious enough to me that he sent the note to the wrong girl. He's probably meaning to say the letter is for ME!" Stacy said cockily.

BANG!

Stacy fell onto the floor unconscious.

Everyone looked up and saw Sabrina with a frying pan.

"That ought to shut her up for a few hours." Sabrina shrugged. "Go up there Kura!"

"I never thought I'd say this but you go girl!" Bree and Skylar laughed.

Sakura walked up to the balcony and saw Adam jumping onto the balcony from the tall tree nearby.

"AD." Sakura gasped for a moment before Adam climbed up in one piece.

"Hi." Adam smiled goofily as he waved. "Wow, your nightgown looks pretty on you."

Sakura's face went pink after that.

"AD?! What are you doing here?!" Sakura whisper-yelled. "The rest of the girls are downstairs right now!"

"I wanted to tell you something." Adam blushed redder.

"Go ahead. I'm all ears." Sakura giggled a bit.

"Well…" Adam's face went redder as he took out the guitar and started strumming a familiar melody. _  
I really wanna stop  
But I just gotta taste for it  
I feel like I could fly with the boy on the moon  
So honey hold my hand you like making me wait for it  
I feel I could die walking up to the room, oh yeah_

 _Late night watching television_  
 _But how we get in this position?_  
 _It's way too soon, I know this isn't love_  
 _But I need to tell you something_

 _I really really really really really really like you_  
 _And I want you, do you want me, do you want me, too?_  
 _I really really really really really really like you_  
 _And I want you, do you want me, do you want me, too?_

 _Oh, did I say too much?_  
 _I'm so in my head_  
 _When we're out of touch_  
 _I really really really really really really like you_  
 _And I want you, do you want me, do you want me, too?_

 _It's like everything you say is a sweet revelation_  
 _All I wanna do is get into your head_  
 _Yeah we could stay alone, you and me, and this temptation_  
 _Sipping on your lips, hanging on by thread, baby_

 _Late night watching television_  
 _But how we get in this position?_  
 _It's way too soon, I know this isn't love_  
 _But I need to tell you something_

 _I really really really really really really like you_  
 _And I want you, do you want me, do you want me, too?_  
 _I really really really really really really like you_  
 _And I want you, do you want me, do you want me, too?_

 _Oh, did I say too much?_  
 _I'm so in my head_  
 _We we're out of touch_  
 _I really really really really really really like you_  
 _And I want you, do you want me, do you want me, too?_

 _Who gave you eyes like that?_  
 _Said you could keep them_  
 _I don't know how to act_  
 _The way Or if I should be leaving_  
 _I'm running out of time_  
 _Going out of my mind_  
 _I need to tell you something_  
 _I need to tell you something_

 _I really really really really really really like you_  
 _And I want you, do you want me, do you want me, too?_  
 _I really really really really really really like you_  
 _And I want you, do you want me, do you want me, too?_

 _Oh, did I say too much?_  
 _I'm so in my head_  
 _We we're out of touch_  
 _I really really really really really really like you_  
 _And I want you, do you want me, do you want me, too?_

 _I really really really really really really like you_  
 _And I want you, do you want me, do you want me, too?_  
 _I really really really really really really like you_  
 _And I want you, do you want me, do you want me, too?_

"AD, why are you even singing to me?" Sakura asked hitting Adam's shoulder as they blushed.

"You can sing to me, why can't I do the same?" Adam asked.

* * *

"AND NOW!" Someone shouted as the boys all barged in with guns filled with water, mud and disgusting goo.

Logan Watson threw a water balloon at his sister.

"Logan! that's it! Time to die!" Lindy gasped before she grabbed a heavy book Tiffany was reading and threw it at her twin brother.

"MY BOOK!" Tiffany winced.

"Lighten up Tiff! It's just a book." Horhay shrugged.

"JUST A BOOK?! I WAS HALFWAY FINISHED READING IT!" Tiffany roared as she smacked Horhay with a pillow.

"LEO! DON'T YOU DARE!" Janelle yelled.

"Sorry Janelle, it's for a good cause!" Leo apologized as he shot goo at his girlfriend.

"YEAH! LET'S BREAK SOME RULES!" Tracy cheered as she randomly punched some guy.

"I think my hip bone just cracked!" it turns out the 'some guy' Tracy punched was Oliver's cousin, Fletcher.

"Sorry Fletcher." Tracy yelped.

"BUT NOW TIME TO SUFFER, MAGGOTS!" Jamie announced she and Judy sent their brothers, Cameron and Ernie, a few pillows in their face.

"AD?" Sakura looked downstairs and frowned at Adam.

"Surprise?" Adam laughed nervously.

"You should have told me!" Sakura broke into a grin. "Time for some real fun!"

"You'll never beat us guys! Guys are stronger than girls!" Chase snickered.

PANG!

Sabrina knocked Chase over with a frying pan.

"Sorry sweetie." Sabrina yelped.

"I thought you loved me?" Chase asked.

"I do, but right now you're my enemy!" Sabrina giggled as she smacked a pillow into Chase's face.

"Tie up the prisoners!" Chloe James (Dog With A Blog) announced as Zuri, Lela, Ally and Lou (Bunk'd) dragged away Milton Krupnik, Barry (Best Friends Whenever), George (Invisible Sister) Ross and Ravi Ross to the storage room where they keep their prisoners.

"Ow! Be careful with the chest hair!" Ravi whimpered.

"We're about to be beaten to death by girls? And that's the _least_ of your problems!" Ravi's brother, George (Invisible Sister) yelled.

"SILENCE PRISONERS!" Chloe (the toddler) shouted as she stuffed a basketball into Milton's mouth.

"What our warden says!" Charlie Duncan (I assumed she's like 7 years old in this story) nodded.

"You are putting a 2 year old in charge of us? What is she going to do? Make us play tea with her?" Barry laughed.

Charlie activated the tennis ball launching machine, replaced the tennis balls with mops, as mops flew out and stuffed Barry's mouth.

"Actually, hold it girls!" Judy stopped the two kids from attacking their prisoners.

"I have a much better idea." Jenny grinned.

"There is nothing you can do to crack me!" George shouted.

Judy, Jenny, Charlie and Chloe started surrounding George, each holding every girly childish dress-up accessory in existence.

"Time for a makeover." Jenny cackled.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The boys trapped in the closet room started shouting before being muffled.

"NOO! WE'VE LOST THREE MEN!" Chase yelped. "NOT MY CHESS CLUB BUDDIES!"

"Oh man up! They're dead!" Spike yelled at his brother.

"But…WHAT HAPPENED TO LEAVE NO MEN BEHIND?!" Chase yelped again as Spike smacked his shoulder.

"THEY'RE DEAD!" Spike yelled. "RIP solders…"

"Time to suffer Liv!" Holden smacked one of the Rooney sisters with a pillow.

"Excuse me?!" The Rooney sister put on her glasses.

"Oh no, I got the wrong one didn't I?" Holden gulped.

"Yeah, and now you just asked for your death wish!" Maddie cracked her knuckles as Holden scrammed away.

"This Is FUN!" Joey cheered as he sprayed goo onto a girl.

"Joey, I knew it was you who attacked me! You love me!" Willow wiped her face as she started running after Joey. "C'mon sweetie, you know you want Jillow to happen!"

"SAVE ME PARKER!" Joey looked at Parker before he hid behind a giant flower pot.

"Where is Joey?" Willow asked Parker.

"I'm afraid you need to pay me 20 bucks for the answer." Parker gestured as Willow handed over 20 bucks.

"He's behind that flower pot!" Parker pointed as Willow ran after Joey.

"YOU TRAITOR!" Joey yelled.

"Take this Bree!" Sebastian grinned as he sprayed some mud at Bree.

"No hard feelings, Skylar?" Oliver asked before he splashed a mud balloon at Skylar.

"Oh it is on!" Skylar grinned as she casted a few spells that multiple the pillows and gave the girls some extra weapons of their own.

"Awesome! A glitter-goo gun?" Jamie cheered as she sprayed glittery goo at Bob.

"I'm out! I'm out!" Bob panted as he fainted. "I LOVE YOU BREE!"

"So that's…His last words?!" Spin frowned.

"Ignore him, he'll be back. He always does." Reggie (Liv and Maddie) shrugged. "HEY DR. P! WE NEED MORE GOO!"

"ON IT!" Parker shouted.

"Take this one!" Jack Brewer hit Bree with a pillow. "Oops, sorry!"

"IT'S YOU!" Bree thought Jack was her ex-boyfriend before she looked furious.

"I said I was sorry?" Jack gulped.

"THIS ONE'S FOR BREAKING MY HEART!" Bree shouted as she aimed a sparkle-goo gun at Jack.

"I THINK YOU MISTAKEN ME FOR SOMEONE ELSE!" Jack shouted as he ran off. "KIM, ANY HELP?!"

"Sorry honey! But I'm kinda busy here!" Kim Crawford apologized before she smacked Jerry Martinez with a pillow.

"Take that!" Sakura grinned as she punched King Boz lightly with a pillow.

"Hey there." Boz smiled at Sakura.

"Hi, Monkey boy." Sakura smirked a bit before smacking Boz with a pillow.

"I love the way you are, Sakura." Adam grinned to himself.

"I'M OUT OF AMMO!" Kaz shouted. "PARKER! GIMME ANOTHER BATCH!"

"Oh really? I guess you are my prisoner." Maya smirked, cracking her knuckles.

"You aren't going to punch me are you? Please?" Kaz chuckled nervously, trying to charm Maya.

PUNCH!

"What kind of girl punches another guy who said PLEASE?" Kaz whined.

"Sorry, I thought you said 'punch me'." Maya shrugged as she grinned. "You are lucky you are cute Dr. Boing."

"Take him away girls!" Maya shouted as Shelby and Cyd took Kaz away.

"I've got you cornered, Spark! There's no way out!" Lucas pointed out as he, Zay and Farkle had surrounded Spark.

"we can do this the easy way or the hard way? Now be a nice lady and surrender." Zay nodded.

"Oh yeah? I beg the differ!" Spark smirked as she electrocuted the boys. "RILEY, OLIVE, CHYNA! WE'VE GOT SOME NEW PRISONERS!"

"Wow, Farkle is lighter than a chicken!" Olive raised her eyebrows as she dragged Farkle Hatter away by one foot.

"Hi there, the name's Spike." Spike winked at Spikette.

"Hi, I'm Spikette. Now time to die!" Spikette smirked as she launched a pillow at Spike.

"Mikayla!" King Brady yelped. "Y-you're letting me off right?"

"Sorry your highness! But you're out!" Mikayla giggled before smacking the king senseless with a pillow.

Emma got hit by a pillow at some guy before recognizing who.

"OMG! IT'S AUSTIN MOON!" Emma squealed.

"Oh boy." Austin frowned. "Gotta run!"

"TAKE THAT ONE SUCKERS!" Trish shouted as she blasted snowballs at Dez, Tanner and Naldo.

"Wow, three guys at the same time! Way to go Trish!" Mack (Teen Beach Movie) chuckled.

"Take this one, Parker!" Zuri grinned as she splashed some water on Parker.

"What was in the water?! What died in there?!" Parker asked.

"Lemme see…we used that water for footbath," Mae (How To Build A Better Boy) shrugged.

"EWW!" Gabe and Parker gagged.

"Good luck with that, Deliah had bunions!" Avery shrugged as Parker and Gabe threw up.

"Those girls will never get me!" Alan sighed in relief. He was hiding under a bed.

Jamie and Spin snuck behind Alan and whispered: "Boo!"

Alan let out a shriek as he morphed into a skunk and gassed the whole hall.

"EWWW!" Everyone gagged.

"Open up the windows!" Skylar coughed for fresh air as everyone open up every window in the hall.

"Sir! We have half the girl army fallen!" Gus reported.

"Victory might be with us after all!" Spike chuckled.

"I love how their makeover turned up!" Judy clapped her hands.

"You look beautiful!" Charlie grinned cheekily.

"I LOOK LIKE A MOUNTAIN GOAT!" Barry shrieked.

"Technically you look more like Heidi from 'Heidi'." Farkle corrected.

"Oh zip it!" Barry groaned.

"Like I said, you look _beautiful_!" Charlie shrugged.

"You look stupid!" Jenny giggled, pointing at Milton.

"I haven't put on this much makeup since I was Cleopatra from the school play!" Milton frowned, he looked like a China doll.

"Why were you Cle-" Josh Florian asked, he was tied up like the rest of the captured prisoners.

"I have the legs for it!" Milton snapped, his face was red in embarrassment.

"At least you look nothing like us!" George whined.

"We could have auditioned for the Harry Potter movie as the Patil twins!" Ravi frowned.

Kaz wolf whistled over as Josh, Zay, Lucas and Farkle laughed.

"Take this one, Kura!" Adam grinned as he was about to smack a pillow at Sakura.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" The teachers yelled.

Adam lost balance and fell over.

"Ooof! You're heavy!" Sakura groaned. Their faces were inches apart.

"What is going on? Lemme see!" Harushi yelled as he stopped.

"ADAM DAVENPORT! WHY ARE YOU PINNING MY DAUGHTER DOWN, YOU BIONIC *censored*!" Harushi yelled.

"What is happening? I heard a scream!" Donald Davenport came over to check.

"Donny, you better get your filthy no good daughter kissing nephew in check!" Harushi growled at Donald.

"What is this?" Bailey popped her head in.

"WHAT DID WE EVER DID TO YOU?! ALL WE DID WAS GO TO EAT!" Jessie freaked out.

"You kids are ALL going to detention!" Cody crossed his arms.

"WHOOP! SLUMBER PARTY!" Zack cheered. "Lemme show you how big boys do it!"

Zack lifted up a giant pillow as he smacked Bob and sent the little boy flying midair.

"YEAH!" Gus cheered as everyone started fighting again.

"C'mon, teachers, it's fun!" Bree gestured.

"Bree, this is juvenile stunt, and I'm a grown woman, I am not going to tolerate any of this commotion!" Bailey nagged before Cody accidentally splashed his fiancé's face with goo.

"THAT'S IT!" Bailey announced, she snatched Skylar's glitter goo gun and aimed it at Cody.

"Donald, are you going to do something?" Tasha glared at her husband. "Honey?"

"WHEE!" Donald cheered as he hopped up and down the bed and slammed a pillow onto his wife's face.

"Of you are going to get a LOT of trouble!" Tasha hissed as she smacked her husband with a pillow.

"I don't think I have had this much fun since I took down the army of ancient possessed warriors!" Wendy Wu laughed.

"This is so fun!" Even London Tipton joined in.

"No it's not!" Justin Russo (Wizards of Waverly Place) corrected his college.

"Lighten up, Mr. No Fun!" Max Russo taunted as he sprayed goo at their sister Alex.

"No Fun?" Justin frowned before smacking a pillow at his wife Juliet.

"Take this one Teddy!" PJ Duncan laughed as he sprayed mud at his sister.

"No way! I just dry-cleaned this sweater!" Teddy yelled.

"Ha! Take that one!" Toby Duncan (I assumed he should be 3-ish) laughed as he smacked Chloe (toddler) with a pillow.

"RAR! ATTACK!" Jackie yelled as he tackled Toby. "DON'T TOUCH MY SISTER!"

"You getting this on tape, Fang?" Boji chuckled.

"Yup! This one is airing live!" Fang nodded. "Shall we join in the fight?"

"We shall!" Boji nodded as they all had a ferocious pillow fight.

So the night ended quite well. Things went crazy, but they all had fun!

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Whew! I'm donw with this chapter!**

 **Jay: When can I leave that fangirl?!**

 **Caitlin: JAY YOU BELONG WITH CARLOS!**

 **Tracy: Hey Caitlin, c'mon! Leave some of the guys here for GIRLS too?!**

 **Jay: So you do like me?**

 **Tracy: (smiles and blasts Jay with the goo gun) I love this weapon!**

 **Jones: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Leo: Question of the chapter- Did anyone liked the chapter? Did anyone noticed all the various Disney characters? What did you think of the couples that cameoed in the chapter? And lastly, which was your favorite scene?**

 **Purpledolpin05: Wait up! NOW FOR THE SPECIAL A/N! So for the 50** **th** **chapter, I'm doing a special Q &A talk show which will be about readers getting to ask the story characters questions! For those with FF accounts, you can either PM your questions or leave them in your reviews. And for those without FF accounts, you can just review your questions here! The Q&A stops by Monday! Have fun asking!**

 **All: That's all for now. make sure to review and tell us what you think. Bye!**


	50. Chapter 50: Q&A Talk Show

**Chapter 50: Q & A Talk Show**

 **Purpledolpin05: Hello fellow readers around the globe, this is purpledolpin05 back with another chapter. Now for the 50** **th** **chapter special I decided to host a talk show. So let's move on to the shout outs for reviewers! Wow! almost 200 reviews! WAHH! THANKS SO MUCH! SQUEE!**

To TKDP: Thanks, I am glad that you enjoyed the last chapter. I used some of the sleepover references from 'Disney High', the boys all suffered worse than the girls XD. Thanks for the questions, hope you will like the chapter!

To J-deep: Thanks, Bree must be STILL angry at Troy for dumping her. Thanks for he questions, I hope that you will like this chapter.

To the Red Rogue: I'm glad you liked the last chapter. A lot of crazy stuff happened didn't it? Zack is bringing in the wildness, and I especially liked how Sabrina smacks Chase and Stacy with the frying pan. I liked how Spike and Spikette meet too. Thanks for the questions, I hope that you will enjoy this chapter!

To Guest: Alright, I hope that you will like this chapter! I will try to update my other stories as well. Thanks for reviewing.

 **Purpledolpin05: Alright! Leo, do the disclaimer please?**

 **Leo: Sure thing! Purpledolpin05 here does not own Lab Rats 2012, Mighty Med, or any of the Disney Channel and Disney XD TV show characters, TKDP owns her OCs, Boji and Fang, while the authoress here just owns her OCs and anything else you do not recognize. Enjoy!**

* * *

Lights flashed open in the middle of a dark hallway, as a 17 year old girl started talking.

"Dang! Why are they so many people?" The girl, Tracy, grumbled, before checking through the script. "Uh…purpledolpin05, why did you NOT tell me how many people are actually in this story?!"

"Because I know that you have stage fright." Purpledolpin05 shouted from the break room.

"Hey! You're lucky okay?" Fang barked from the other side of the security room. "At least purpledolpin05 hasn't invited anyone else yet!"

"Actually she did. Well, in her defense, CAITLIN did!" Boji pointed out, pointing at a cage where they are keeping Caitlin in Mighty Max.

"YOU WILL NEVER STOP ME! THE POWER OF CHADAM AND KOLIVER LIVES!" Caitlin yelled.

"Turn it off! Turn it off!" The guests shrieked.

"Who did Caitlin invite?" Tracy pecked her head in the breakroom.

"Take a guess." Jones shrugged.

"Lemme guess…Helga Rooney?" Tracy asked.

"No." Jones shook his head. "Thank harder."

"Isabella?" Tracy gulped.

"No, she won't be in this story." Boji reminded.

"Whew! Thank god!" Tracy sighed. "Ok I give up! Who is it?"

"Oh you know, this and that, just Carlos De Vile and Jay from the actual Descendants movie as the additional hosts." Jones replied shrugging, pointing at a table where two teens were sitting.

Carlos De Vile waved politely.

"Hey there." Jay flirted.

…PUNCH!

Tracy sent Jay a flying kick.

"Get that lady hair _out_!" Tracy hissed.

"I thought you two had something in common?" Boji asked.

"Well besides tough love." Jordan Hook said as everyone else laughed.

"How did _those two_ get here?!" Jones asked.

"Don't tell me let me guess." Tracy rolled her eyes.

"JAYLOS IS MY OTP!" Caitlin squealed from Mighty Max.

"How is it possible?! We locked all the doors!" Leo cried out in horror.

"Why did she get hold of the security camera to hack in here?!" Chase demanded.

"Take a guess!" an annoying voice screeched as everyone groaned.

"EDDY!" Oliver groaned.

"WHAT?!" Tracy demanded, before she looks at Fang. "You didn't stop them?!"

"The mailman dropped them in front of the school door! I thought it was the fresh meat I ordered from Amazon!" Fang shrugged.

"Just stick to the script!" the authoress stated

"Hello everyone, this is 'Disney Descendants' first Q&A Talk Show!" the girl greeted. "I'm your host Tracy Chimokuri, or in this case Tracy Li. Now let's start!"

"Okay, here's the first question from TKDP!" Tracy took out a card.

"Emma Ross, this one is for you." Tracy began. "Who do you like better: Xander or Joey?"

"Ooh! This one is really hard one!" Maddie Rooney commented.

"Well…I used to like Joey and we dated a while back." Emma hesitated.

"HEY! HE'S MINE, BACK OFF!" Willow stood up and yelled. "Ain't that right my little Joey? Jillow is going to live!"

"Help me, mom! I can't breathe!" Joey's face went blue.

Purpledolpin05 gave them a look as everyone kept silent.

"But ever since I met Xander, I start to feel something for him." Emma added.

"Hey, hands off my man!" Hazel stood up. "She's trying to steal my darling Xandy!"

"I never said that! Did anyone hear me say that?!" Xander asked, standing up to scooch away from Hazel.

"So, my answer is I like Xander more. Sorry Joey. But don't worry, you're still going to be at my future wedding, and we can still be good friends, right?" Emma smiled.

"Yeah. Sure." Joey faked a smile as tears swell up his eyes. "Friends!"

"Next one goes to the one who gets dumped!" Jay snatched the mike. "So, Joey, how does it feel to be rejected?"

"I need a moment." Joey left for the break room.

"I'm gonna follow him, anyone got a camera?" Jay asked as Carlos passed over a mobile video recorder.

 **In the breakroom…**

"NOOOOO!" Joey fell onto his knees and started whining.

"We have an answer!" Jay claimed.

"Hey! It's bad enough he got dumped, you don't have to make fun of him!" Tracy hissed.

"Actually, this one is airing live!" Fang added as Joey started wailing more.

"M'kay, moving on." Carlos added. "This one goes to the authoress, I think?"

"Bring it." Purpledolpin05 nodded.

"TKDP asked 'if twins from the isle show up for people in Aurodon, by that logic, was Molly existing only when Skylar arrived at Aurodon, or am I horribly confused?'." Carlos read the question.

"Hhm…that's a tough one. But since this story is filled with multiple Disney characters, there's bound to be many doppelgangers every now and then. So I guess all I can reply is that everyone is Aurodon has a doppelganger of themselves that isn't really related (unless I made them to be actually related), the best example is Jessie since she has WAY too many 'clones' running around. But then again, the world is huge and who knows if we have a 'lookalike twin'. Don't worry Cleo and Molly are going to show up soon." Purpledolpin05 answered.

"Okay, next one is from J-deep!" Tracy took out one card. "Bree! This one is for you."

"Sure." Bree nodded, crossing her legs elegantly.

"In real life, who would you date?" Tracy asked.

"Anyone but Chase." Sakura claimed as everyone laughed.

"Oh, so no one wants to date me?" Chase groaned.

"Meh, you'll get used to it!" Jessie patted Chase's back.

"In the story, my love interest is Sebastian, but off screen, he already has a girlfriend named Fate." Bree replied.

"Yup!" a girl with blonde hair and orange highlights, Fate Davenport (looks like Chloe Grace Moretz) waved from the breakroom at Sebastian. "So back off Bree! I ain't letting him go easily!"

"I know you don't!" Bree laughed. "Outside the story, I like Oliver."

Oliver spilled the cup of cold water he was drinking at Kaz.

"HEY!" Kaz whined.

"No way, Bree!" Skylar rolled her eyes. "Because in this story, Oliver is my boyfriend!"

Skylar and Bree glared at each other.

"Next question, Jay, ask the next question!" Carlos ushered.

"Chase, which girl in this room would you choose to kiss?" Jay asked. "Wow, a romance question!"

"I'd say Sabrina, because she is the girl of my dreams!" Chase replied blushing red.

"Aw!" Tracy giggled. "That is adorable! Okay, Adam, this one is for you!"

"What is Harushi's reaction when he sees you with Sakura?" Tracy asked.

"Well…" Adam began. "Before he found out Sakura was his kid, he was okay with me and her hanging out. But after he got the DNA test, he gives me a look that says 'I AM GOING TO KILL YOU RIGHT NOW AND BURY YOU ALIVE' whenever I talk to Sakura."

"Yikes, tough parent in law!" Jay commented.

"Who's Harushi?" Carlos asked as the floor started to rumble.

The walls cracked as a part of the door collapse, revealing an outraged Harushi tied up in chains.

Alan shrieked as he turned into a cow.

"Good! I could use some milk for my coffee!" Horace cried out in joy. "Come back Alan! I want some milk!"

"Horace!" Bridgette yelled. "It's really unhygienic!"

"Some beasty habits die hard. You know what I mean?" Tasha gave Bridgette a look as both women nodded.

"Fang?" Jones looked at the brown wolf.

"I locked him up in the solarium's janitor lockers and double locked the doors!" Fang raised his paws.

"Fatherly instincts!" Harushi shrugged. "If anyone you is interested in my daughter, I will break your bones and grind them into bath soap!"

"He scares me!" Jay stated.

"Yeah, he does that." Tracy shrugged. "Next question!"

"Sakura, who do you like better? Adam or Boz?" Carlos read.

"WHO LIKES MY DAUGHTER?!" Harushi yelled.

"It's fake. It's not real!" Carlos tried to reason the older man before Harushi flipped a table.

"Well…" Sakura started blushing. "Boz is a really nice guy and I admire him. But I've known AD longer and we have been through so much I mean we danced and kissed, but if I have to be fair, I'd say I like both equally."

"BURN!" Jones booed.

"So you two like my daughter?!" Harushi gripped Boz and Adam by the shoulders.

"S-sir!" Boz gulped.

"We can explain!" Adam panicked. "Uh…Vegas?"

"Vegas! I call shotgun!" Boz nodded as they both ran.

"Yeah, that's right! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Harushi yelled.

"In a totally unrelated fact: Sakura dated Boz at one point of life, but that hasn't happened _yet_." Tracy added.

"Sebastian!" Tracy looked over. "Who would you rather have as a sister, Yoona or Kinsey?"

"Wait, you have a sister?" Maya asked.

"Adopted ones." Sebastian shrugged.

"This friendship we have is built on lies?! But we already made a vow with friendship rings?" Chase asked.

"Well, my answer would have to be both." Sebastian nodded. "Because if I choose one, the other would beat me into pulp, since Sakura is training them to be her protégés!"

"What?" Sakura asked shrugging.

"Spike, who do you like more? Sakura or Spikette?" Carlos asked.

"It's a hard one. I mean Sakura's got a lot of energy and she knows how to play hard to get." Spike thought. "But Spikette knows a way in and out of my heart. Sorry Sakura to break your heart, but Spikey's got a new girl now!"

"Oh no, how _sad_ I am feeling now." Sakura exclaimed sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I know how irresistible I am and how obsessed you are with me, but it's time for you to move on from your crush on me!" Spike told Sakura in a flirty way.

"Wow, and I thought you were the worst flirt I know!" Tracy blinked, pointing at Jay. "Compared to Spike, he makes you sound like you could use a _LOT_ of practice!"

"Oh really?" Jay asked.

"Not with me!" Tracy pushed her co-partner away. "I will beat you up!"

"Well, they are doing a bang up job at this hosting!" Maya Hearts stated.

"Next question is from **the Red Rogue**!" Carlos added quickly. "Hey Fang, Boji could you put the curtains down because I'm sure that no one wants to see any fight/flirt going on with my two co-partners!"

"I HEARD THAT!" Tracy yelled.

"Okay, Sabrina, what do you see in Chase?" Carlos asked.

"Well…Chase is really unlike any guy I know or dated. He's so smart, and a gentleman and he's got a great sense of responsibility." Sabrina blushed red.

"Are you sure that's Chase you're talking about? Because it does NOT sound like Chase one bit!" Skylar and Bree frowned.

"EWW!" Sakura gagged as she felt herself throwing up.

"Love is blind." Tracy quoted. "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder."

"Alright, next up! Spikette, what did you think of Spike when you first met him?" Carlos asked.

"He's cool and hot and he knows how to beat people up! He's my type!" Spikette nodded.

"Well, so glad that he's not my type!" Sabrina said as the rest of the girls nodded.

"Bree, If you could go out with any guy, who would it be?" Tracy asked.

"Oliver." Bree sighed romantically.

"He's mine okay?!" Skylar stated.

"What's your point? Outside the story, he's available!" Bree crossed her arms.

"this one is to Caitlin." Tracy took out a card. "Oh boy… Set me up on face gap and please get ready a barf bag people!"

"You called?" Caitlin answered.

"Why are you so interested in gay fiction?" Tracy asked.

"Because it's so hot!" Caitlin squealed. "I came across Ouran High School Host Club once and I fell in love with the Hitachiin twincest!"

"Okay, turn it off! Turn it off!" Marcus yelped.

"I'm not done with my ship rants yet!" Caitlin shouted as the call ended.

"And that's all you ever need to know about Caitlin." Jay stated.

"Here's the last one 'The Red Rogue' asked. It's for all the girls, how much would you rate the boys?" Jay read. "Wow, this ought to be hard!"

"I'd rate Oliver a 10!" Skylar grinned.

"Hey I was gonna say that!" Bree yelled. "Well, I'd rate him 20! Take that one skunk breath!"

"I smell like a rose!" Skylar gasped as the two girls started a catfight.

"Is this even normal here?!" Carlos asked.

"Meh, it's much messier outside the set." Boji shrugged.

"And we have to get ready a wedding/funeral every time!" Sakura added.

"Why a wedding/funeral?" Jay asked.

"Because if one of them marries Oliver, the other one would try to set the wedding on fire. We have to get ready." Boji replied, shrugging like it's no big deal.

"I'd rate Leo a 7!" Janelle grinned.

"WOO!" Liv squealed.

"Why 7?" Leo asked.

"Lemme see. The one time you froze me in a block of ice, the one time you zapped me and my hair was straight for 10 months? The time you zapped me with your dad's machine and I spoke Portuguese?" Janelle listed.

"Okay, it seems fair!" Leo blushed in embarrassment.

"I rate Chase 9 over 10." Sabrina shrugged.

"Where's the last extra point?" Chase asked.

"That one point was deducted from the slumber party mess you boys ruined!" Sabrina stated as all the girls thought it seemed reasonable.

"I rate Artie a 10." Liv replied.

"Really?!" Artie seemed excited.

" _NEGATIVE_ 10 thousand," Liv corrected as Artie frowned.

"I would rate my brother a negative 10 billion, because he drives me insane!" Tracy stated.

"Wow, thanks a lot sis!" Jones complained.

"You're welcome." Tracy grinned.

"Sakura, your turn." Tracy looked at Sakura.

"On the scale from 1 to 10, I think Adam is perfect inside and out." Sakura replied shrugging.

"AWW!" Everyone cooed.

"Oh shut up!" Sakura blushed red.

"Okay, this one is from the Authoress herself." Jay took out a card. "Horace, how did you turn into a beast? And I am not just saying about what you look like right now."

Horace chuckled nervously.

"Uh…funny story actually! Before Bridgette, I used to be in love with a woman named Dr. Bridges, but we were polar opposites, and when I broke up with her, she got mad and turned me into a beast." Horace explained. "but when I saw Bridgette, I knew that she was the one for me, it had the word 'bridge' I LOVE BRIDGETTE!"

"Oh you better, or I will have a word with this ex-girlfriend or yours!" Bridgette glared at her husband.

"Wait, you broke up with your ex-girlfriend?" Bree asked. "How did you broke up with her?"

"Lemme guess, on top of the Eiffle Tower?" Skylar asked.

"What? of course not! What kind of heartless boyfriend do you think I am?!" Horace shook his head. "I broke up with her via text!"

"Yikes, even if I were her, I'd pretty much beat you up." Tracy frowned.

"You were the worst boyfriend Dr. Bridges got!" Bree pointed at Horace accusingly.

"Next up!" Carlos nodded. "Alright, that leaves one more question."

"Okay! This last one is to Douglas!" Jay began. "What is the top 3 most embarrassing things that you ever remember about Donald?"

"Oh there's a list!" Douglas began to laugh.

"No, no, no! No one needs to know!" Donald panicked.

"There was that one time when he locked the entire family outside the house when we were kids." Douglas began. "and it took dad and mom half an hour to get his attention!"

"No, no one needs to hear that!" Donald panicked more.

 **HALF AN HOUR LATER…**

"And so basically, it took 50 surgeries to the trumpet out of my dad's toenail. They created a hell of a mess, and lemme tell you something folks, nobody ever played that instrument since!" Douglas finished.

Everyone was disgusted. Half of them had went into concussion. Carlos had threw up in the washroom.

"Well, that cleared out half the people faster than I expected!" Leo blinked.

"And there goes all the paramedics." Boji counted the number of sick people.

"At least we can save money from the buffet!" Bree stated.

"Wait a second…where's the food?" Skylar asked.

"BURP!" it as from Bob.

"BOB!" Everyone yelled.

"What? it was delicious!" Bob whined.

"That was the only one I made!" Douglas complained. "Great! Now I have to cook up another batch of Dougie's famous Gourmet Fish n Chips!"

"Ooh! Count me in to taste the food!" Adam grinned.

"Well, that's the end of the Q and A session!" Tracy ended. "Thanks for all the support!"

"That was fun!" Sakura laughed before her face turned serious. "Now let's scram before Caitlin breaks out of jail!"

"Nonsense, I triple locked all the security system Mighty Max ever had!" Fang stated.

"Oh yeah? Look again!" Jones stated.

Everyone looked over at the security cable.

Caitlin wasn't in her cell.

"SHE ESCAPED! EVERYONE GRAB YOUR PASSPORTS AND RUN AWAY! LET'S RUN WHILE WE CAN BEFORE SHE CATCHES US!" Chase shouted as everyone hurried away.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Whew! I'm done with the Q and A talk show, and I had lots of fun typing it down! XD**

 **Leo: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Sakura: Question of the chapter- What did you guys think of the many characters answering your questions? Did anyone enjoy the Q and A sessions? What do you guys of the casts interacting? And lastly, which one is your favorite?**

 **All: That's all for now. Make sure to review and tell us what you think. Bye! *waves***


	51. Chapter 51: Sakura's Birthday

**Chapter 51: Sakura's Birthday**

 **Purpledolpin05: What's up everyone, purpledolpin05 here once again with a new chapter. This one is centered around my favorite OC Sakura. Today is December 13, which is also Sakura and Taylor Swift's birthdays. So…moving on!**

To J-deep: Oh Sebastian, you can run but you can't hide from your sisters! XD. I hope that you will like this chapter.

To the Red Rogue: Yeah, we've all learnt a lesson to never question Caitlin's hobbies again. Although outside the story, Bree and Skylar know how to fight for their man. I hope that you will enjoy this chapter!

To BeautifulSupernova: Thanks, oh Horace is really a beast for text dumping Dr. Bridges! XD Hope you will like this chapter!

To TKDP: Thank you, Bree and Skylar can NEVER stop fighting as long as Oliver is single. Horace is really a beast. 'via text' XD. Let's just hope Dr. Bridges never show up, or things will get pretty awkward with the reunion… Leo's points were much honest since he is always getting in trouble when he's with Janelle. I hope that you will enjoy this chapter!

 **Purpledolpin05: Alright! Sakura, do the disclaimer, birthday girl!**

 **Sakura: Sure thing! Purpledolpin05 does not own Mighty Med, Lab Rats 2012 or any of the Disney Channel, Disney XD or DCOM characters, she just owns her OCs while TKDP owns her OCs, enjoy!**

* * *

It was Saturday morning, and everyone is still in their slumber.

That is until…

PANG!

"Hey what gives?!" Adam woke up, rubbing his head as someone pushed him into a sack and carried him away.

Adam woke up moments later. He was tied up on a chair.

"Ok, where am I?" Adam asked.

"Oh good, you're awake." Harushi Snowflower greeted, holding up a chainsaw in his hands.

"Please don't kill me!" Adam whimpered. He might be tough as nails back on the Isle, but compared to his dad or any villain that has ever lived, nothing is more eviler than Sakura's father.

"No, I actually bought you here for a reason." Harushi shook his head.

"You're finally going to work on your anger issues and letting me go out with your daughter?" Adam asked hopefully.

"Say that again and I will beat you up." Harushi snapped.

"Actually, my daughter is turning 15 soon and since you've been good friends with her for the last 14 years, you might know more about her. Look, all I want this year is to celebrate Sakura's 15th birthday with me and my wife." Harushi stated as his voice softens.

"Well, back at home, we've never really celebrate birthdays much." Adam stated, shrugging. "But maybe I could help out with preparing the birthday party?"

"I guess I don't have a choice. But if I ever catch you trying to hook up with my sweet little criminal, you're going to wish you were never even born!" Harushi warned, before gesturing a hand out. "Truce?"

"Truce." Adam nodded as he shook the hand before getting electrocuted.

"Oops, I left the electric chair on." Harushi blinked, pointing at the chair Adam was sitting on.

"Why do you even have that much weapons?" Adam groaned.

"I was the 'Violence Club' founder. But Horace didn't approve and that club was canceled." Harushi shrugged. "It was amazing, we had execution machines and electrical chairs decorated everywhere to prank non-suspecting students!"

"But before we get started, I think I should recruit some friends." Adam nodded.

"Gimme the names, and I will deliver them over. Wait, do you prefer your friends dead or unconscious?" Fang asked.

"Fang!" Boji growled disapprovingly at her mate.

" _Fine_!" Fang sighed.

* * *

 **A few days later…**

"Well, this party idea of yours BETTER work!" Harushi eyed Adam.

"Trust me, if there is anything your daughter loves, it is a good thrilling adventure." Chase assured. "One year, she replaced my shampoo with a bottle of dead cockroach corpses and skunk gas."

"Best birthday prank ever." Bree and Skylar nodded.

"Okay, I got the balloons!" Fang shouted as Gus unload a truck in front of the Snowflower front porch.

"Gus, what are these?" Bree asked, holding up something in an arms distance.

"Don't tell me they're goat bladders?!" Skylar arched her eyebrows.

"No! What kind of person do you think I am?! These are cow bladders! Much bigger and more festive for this occasion!" Gus stated.

"So far, this birthday party planning is turning into a disaster!" Bree face palmed.

"Oh no, I think someone should take Sakura out for a walk since this party decorations is much more complicated than I expected!" Lily stated.

"Good idea, I'll volunteer!" Adam raised his hand.

"Honey?" Lily eyed her husband.

"Fine, but in case anything happens to my birthday girl, I will rip your lungs out and eat them as pizza!" Harushi warned.

"What is up with you people and cannibalism?!" Leo asked.

"Well, life was really hard before they invented fast food." Jones shrugged his shoulders.

"No wonder why people were always trying to kill each other back then!" Tracy blinked her eyes.

"Good luck with that." Johan laughed. "I've known coach since I was a baby, and it's not going to be easy to get on his good side!"

"Alright, so we will meet up in my house tomorrow morning to decorate the house for the party. Adam will take my daughter out to distract her, and by evening we'll surprise her. Understood?" Lily clarified.

"Yes ma'am!" everyone nodded.

"Alright, that's all for today. Dismissed. Have a good nights' sleep." Lily smiled as the

"Wait! And don't forget! I want her back by 6 pm!" Harushi yelled from the house as his wife tried to avoid Harushi from hurting Adam.

"When I have pups, I'd probably act like you sir!" Fang barked in an amused tone.

"Then take notes Fang, because this will hurt the wolf interested in your pup, but it will bring great joy to us fathers!" Harushi nodded.

"I am not looking forward to that day!" Lily frowned.

"Neither am I!" Boji frowned.

* * *

 **Time skip…**

 **Day: Sunday, 13** **th** **December**

It was nighttime and Sakura was asleep

* * *

" _Where am I?!" Sakura demanded._

" _Oh Sakura! Why are you so late?!" Bree asked, she seemed older._

" _You're going to be late for the wedding!" Skylar came out from the dressing room, she was wearing a cream white gown._

" _Whose wedding?" Sakura asked._

" _Yours." Both girls replied._

 _Sakura was soon forced down the aisle no thanks to Bree and Skylar._

" _Who am I getting married anyway?!" Sakura demanded._

" _Hi." Someone greeted her. Someone she knew too well…_

" _A-AD?!" Sakura blushed red._

" _Wow, you are beautiful!" Adam smiled._

" _We are gathered her in GOD KNOWS WHERE today to witness the marriage of these two former refuges." The officiate of the wedding is none other than Chase._

" _Adam, do you take this lady here who outlawed for numbers of burglary, robbing, and running from law." Chase asked._

" _DON'T FORGET ATTEMPTED MURDER!" Stacy (unknown why she is even invited) shouted._

" _SILENCE!" One of the brides maid, Charlie Duncan smacked Stacy senseless with a pie in the face._

" _I wasn't going to…AND attempted murder to be your outlawfully wedded wife?" Chase asked._

" _I do!" Adam grinned._

" _Sakura, do you take this man, a national hero whose reputation you single handedly ruined to your husband?" Chase asked._

" _What?" Sakura asked._

" _Then I pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Gus grinned._

 _Adam was leaning in to kiss his 'wife'_

* * *

"AHHHH!" Sakura panicked as she woke up screaming.

"WHAT IS IT?!" Bree asked, waking up shrieking. "Where's the fire?!"

"Sorry, nightmare." Sakura apologized.

"Ugh!" Skylar covered her face with the pillow. "Go back to sleep!"

Sakura was stirring in her sleep. She kept tossing and turning.

* * *

 _5 year old little Sakura was sleeping in the middle of the night when she was woken up by her 'mother', Hama._

" _Wake up." Hama spat as she pushed the little girl off her mattress._

" _What is it for, mother?" Sakura, who was too afraid to ask her 'mother', replied._

" _Tonight's a full moon. Get dressed, and follow me." Hama whispered as the little girl obeyed._

" _Mother, where are we going?" Sakura asked. she tried to reach her little hand out to hold the lady's hand, but was rejected._

" _To the edge of the island, the spot where it's closest to the ocean." Hama replied, holding up a torch as the went into a secret path that leads to the edge of the island._

" _Daughter, what I'm about to show you is a little something I'd like to waterbending." Hama began as she bend (water manipulation) the water from the ocean and used it as a whip to splash a rock in half._

" _Wow!" Sakura was amazed._

" _Now you try!" Hama turned to her 'daughter'._

 _Sakura tried to do what Hama was doing but failed._

" _What is wrong with you?!" Hama yelled._

" _I just need more practice." Sakura whimpered._

" _Practice is for weaklings!" Hama scolded as she bend the water from the ocean and used it as a whip to beat up the 5 year old girl._

 _A few minutes later, Hama had been satisfied by her anger on the little child before they went back home._

" _If you tell anyone about this, I will make sure that those pain will double up next lesson!" Hama warned._

" _Yes mother, I won't tell anyone." Sakura nodded._

 _By the time they went back it was morning._

" _Morning!" Adam greeted Sakura with a big smile._

" _Hey Hama! Where were you and Kura?" Douglas asked._

" _We went sightseeing." Hama lied with a smile._

" _Okay then," Douglas blinked as he shrugged like it was nothing._

" _I'll be napping." Hama yawned as she left._

" _Hey Kura!" 9 year old Adam hopped down from his seat and greeted the little girl._

" _AD!" Sakura smiled._

" _Are you hungry?" Adam asked as the girl nodded._

" _DAD! DO WE STILL HAVE FOOD?!" Adam yelled._

" _I'M NOT DEAF!" Douglas shouted back. "IT'S IN THE FRIDGE!"_

 _Adam went to the fridge and took out 2 cartons of expired milk and a little piece of muffin covered in fungi. He dragged the little girl away._

" _AD, why are we here?" Sakura asked her friend as they went into one of the many sewer tunnels that kids used as hideouts._

" _It's your birthday, right?" Adam grinned. "I saved this muffin for 4 months! Because I want you to have something for your birthday"_

" _That's so sweet!" Sakura smiled._

" _Bottoms up." Adam cheered as he drank up the carton of milk._

" _Hey Sakura," Adam asked._

" _Yes?" Sakura looked over._

" _When we're all grown up, do you think that I can be your boyfriend?" Adam asked._

 _Sakura blinked as she thought for a while._

" _Sure!" Sakura nodded._

" _Really?!" Adam asked, twice._

" _Yeah! AD is funny, and nice to me, and brave." Sakura replied, giggling. "I would be stupid not to date you when I grow up!"_

 _Adam had a huge grin on his face, happy to hear the news._

" _Pinkie swear?"_

" _Pinkie swear!"_

" _Then, hurry up and eat the muffin!" Adam grinned._

 _Sakura split the muffin in half._

" _You take half, I take half!" Sakura grinned. "This was YOUR birthday muffin too!"_

 _The two little kids laughed happily._

* * *

Sakura woke up, it was just daytime.

"Oh, thank god it was just a dream!" Sakura sighed in relief. "Wow, 2 dreams in one night!"

Sakura changed up into a dress that Bree made for her (mostly since she wasn't able to find her own clothes). It was another one of those ideas Bree wanted to reform her 'inner girliness'. It was a creamy white dress that falls from white to cyan green, with a hoodie and a small cherry blossom print on the belt too.

"gotta admit, Bree, you have a knack for dress designs!" Sakura whistled slowly, admiring the new dress.

"Morning!" Adam greeted her when she open up the door. "Wow, you look beautiful!"

"AD! Uh…hi!" Sakura got a bit nervous due to the weird dreams she had earlier.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked.

"Oh nothing." Sakura giggled nervously.

"Happy birthday." Adam smiled, handing her a bouquet of flowers.

"Wow, AD. That's really nice of you." Sakura smiled. "You're always the first one to remember my birthday!"

"I have a LOT of plans for today!" Adam began. "Let's say…we go for a little mud wrestling?"

"You're on!" Sakura's eyes gleamed in interest. "Oh Adam, you never cease to amaze me!"

"Always the ton of surprise." Adam smiled back.

Needless to say, Adam and Sakura spent all afternoon doing crazy stunts with each other.

* * *

 **Meantime…**

"Okay! I just handed out the invitations!" Gus returned from handing out invitations to all their friends.

"Uh Gus, did you actually spell check what you printed out?" Chase asked.

"Not really. I asked Kaz to do the typing and Maya to do the decorations for the card." Gus shrugged.

"Yeah! Thanks a lot!" Kaz exclaimed in sarcasm.

"But it doesn't hurt to work with you, Dr. Boing!" Maya winked at Kaz in a flirty way.

"Kaz! Why did you ype this out?! 'YOU'RE ALL DEAD TO ME SO I INVITE YOU TO SAKURA'S PARTY'?!" Oliver asked, handing out an invitation card to Kaz.

"Oops!" Kaz blinked.

"Great! Instead of inviting friends, we just probably invited an angry mob!" Bree complained as she smacked a hand over her face.

"I was…distracted!" Kaz defended himself.

"Oh yeah? Were you reading Tecton's comic books…AGAIN?" Oliver asked.

Kaz stopped for a second to think.

"Uh yeah! I was _reading_ comic books!" Kaz lied, glancing at Maya who was painting the banners for the party, before his cheeks flushed red.

"Ahem! Oliver! Less talking, more helping?!" Jones yelled.

"Where's the food?" Marcus asked.

"Ahem! We're on it!" Leo shouted from the kitchen, he was baking a cake.

"Wow, Leo. You really can bake!" Tracy snickered, she was in the middle of helping Lily out preparing the dishes.

"Oh shut up!" Leo rolled his eyes

"But nothing beats my own wedding cake!" Artie popped out of nowhere with his minions carrying a wedding cake with himself and Liv in it.

"WHERE DID HE COME FROM?!" Karen Rooney asked, panicked.

"We locked up all the doors!" Boji stated.

"No doors will lock me away from my beloved Liv. A cake dedicated to our love." Artie flirted with Liv (who was helping Lily cooking).

"Get out." Peter Rooney walked into the kitchen and pointed at the door before Artie and his minions ran away.

"Well, I hope Kura will like the gift I gave her!" Julie grinned as she placed a present on the table.

"Nonsense, she will like my gift better!" Johan bragged as he placed a present on the table as well.

"Kids, has anyone seen my husband?" Lily popped her head out from the kitchen.

"Now that you've mentioned it…no!" everyone shook their heads.

"Oh boy! I think that he and Fang went Adam-hunting!" Boji frowned.

"Nope! It's not just them!" Topanga stated, "Cory is missing too."

"I can't find my dad anywhere!" Mikayla Makoola stated.

"Hey ladies, remember that one time where my husband signed a petition that there should be an open season for fathers to hunt down the guys who woo their daughters?" Lily asked as all the women nodded. "Yeah, I think they just reached enough votes!"

"Nope! I found them!" Karen pointed at the door in the Snowflower attic as she open up the door, revealing all the men.

"We weren;t doing anything!" Donald claimed.

"We were not talking about Open Season for Hunting Boys, that's for sure!" Mason Makoola added before they were all dragged out.

* * *

 **Later…**

"That was awesome! I loved that part of the race when you swallowed dirt!" Sakura laughed.

"And remember when you got that cobra tangled in your hair, and you were dressed in hat white cloak just to scare Ethan?! CLASSIC!" Adam laughed.

Adam checked his watch.

'Oh no! it's almost 6, and the party should be decorated by now!' Adam thought.

"Hey Kura, let's go to your house." Adam began.

"Sure I guess, although half the time I asked if you wanted to come by my place, you said no!" Sakura frowned.

"Yeah well I wasn't in the mood to visit!" Adam lied.

 **Moments later…**

"Hey! What gives? Why is the house so dark?" Sakura asked. "and AD, why did you ask me to blindfold you?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone shouted, jumping out from their hiding spots.

"Adam! You're supposed to be blindfolding Sakura!" Chase smacked his forehead with a hand.

"Oh! So that makes more sense!" Adam nodded.

"Happy birthday, my little daughter!" Lily hugged her daughter tightly.

"Thanks mom!" Sakura grinned.

"Now! let's get to the party games!" Spin announced as everyone cheered.

"First game: piñata!" Chase began.

Sakura, blindfolded, tried to find the piñata and smack the candy out of it, (although she can sense where things are with her feet) just smacked Marcus with the stick.

"OW! STOP THAT!" Marcus yelled. "We know you hate me, but stop smacking me!"

"Nothing says pure friendship than knocking your friend senseless!" Jordan Hook laughed.

The second game was 'pin the tail on the donkey'.

"C'mon Bob! Show us what you got!" Leo cheered.

"It's really hard to see in this blindfold!" Bob shouted as he pin the tail on something.

Well… _someone_ to be exact.

"OW! MY HIP!" Artie whined.

"You did good Bob!" Liv grinned.

"Ha! You deserved that!" Joey laughed as Artie glared at Joey.

"Oops!" Bob smiled apologetically at Artie.

Adam came up with the idea of 'Ring Toss the Nerd/Chase', which Spin had won. The rest of the games were either dangerous or the kinds that can cause permanent hospitalization.

"Well, happy birthday! I have a gift for you!" Jamie went first.

"What's this?" Sakura asked, holding up a book of coupons.

"It's a months' worth of 'Punch any guy you want' coupon!" Parker stated. "all of us kids came up with it ourselves!"

"Good! I'll start with Mucus!" Sakura grinned.

"NOT HAPPENING!" Marcus yelled. "Ow! Easy with the needles!"

"Sorry, but if you stop whining it would hurt _less_!" Boji rolled her eyes.

So, Harushi and Lily gave Sakura a pendant which has been in the family for a long time, the boys gave anything related to sports and dangerous, Skylar gave Sakura a voodoo kit (which Chase ultimately protested), and the much girly girls gave Sakura anything that involved being fashionable and girly.

"Hi." King Boz from KinKow greeted Sakura.

"Hey!" Sakura smiled back.

"I um…got you a present!" Boz started to turn red in the face.

"Cool! What is it?" Sakura asked eagerly.

"May I have the honor to have the first dance with the birthday girl?" Boz bowed politely.

"Meh, sure!" Sakura smiled.

"Looks like you've got some competition!" Kaz teased.

Adam was already freaking out on the inside.

"I don't care if he's a king or an ant, I know a guy trying to hook up with my daughter when I see one!" Harushi was fuming in rage.

"Adam! I might not like you, but I'd rather you date my daughter than that king!" Harushi grumbled.

"get out there and distract my kid!" Harushi shoved Adam out.

"Sakura! I have a present for you!" Adam began.

"Sure thing!" akura nodded.

"Well, I made this statue of you made of flowers!" Adam stated, as Horhay and Bob pulled out a live statue of Sakura made of flowers

"Talk about being a stalker!" Caitlin frowned.

"Well, that was really nice of you!" Sakura grinned.

"Yeah well, you know me, I'd never forget your birthday since you're the most important person to me!" Adam blurted out before he blushed red.

"Oh!" Sakura blushed back.

"Wow." Everyone else wooed.

Sakura blushed shyly before giving Adam a peck on the cheek.

"You're important to me too!" Sakura smiled as she winked at Adam and left.

"Thanks for coming by! I'm glad you've enjoyed the evening!" Lily sent the guests away.

"Wait, where's dad?" Sakura asked looking at her mother.

"AND STAY OUT! ALL BOYS MUST BE AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER WITHIN A 50 FOOT DISTANCE! AND IF I CAUGHT YOU LOOKING AT HER, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND USE YOUR HAIR AS KITCHEN CLOTH!" Harushi aimed a bazooka at all the boys who scrammed out.

"I'LL SEE YOU TOMMORROW AT SCHOOL!" Adam panicked as he ran.

"Sir! I'm not even interested in your daughter!" Lucas Charming ran away.

"I know, I'm just helping Cory out!" Harushi nodded.

"Are all fathers going to be like this?" Riley asked.

"Boy I hope not!" Boji shook her head.

"Only my dad, perhaps!" Sakura shrugged. "And Mr. Fang when he has kids."

"That's why he's helping your dad out with boy-hunting!" Boji stated.

"Meh, it wasn't _that_ bad, when now gay Gulliver dumped me, my dad tried to bury my ex alive!" Skylar shrugged. "Didn't work out well."

"Well, this birthday was amazing! Thanks guys!" Sakura grinned as she hugged Bree and Skylar.

"You should thank Adam, he's the one who came up with the idea!" Bree added.

' _Adam huh?'_ Sakura thought as she blushed a little.

"Random question though, what nightmare did you had earlier that made you woke up screaming?" Skylar asked.

"Oh funny you should ask, it was about…" Sakura was about to tell them before she stopped.

"About what?" Bree asked.

"Oh you know all pink dresses and girly stuff!" Sakura lied. "Anyway, I'll see you at school tomorrow! G'night!"

"Good night!" her friends waved as they went back.

* * *

 **[Sakura's P.O.V.]**

Wow, my first birthday with my parents in the mainland went great honestly! Compared to all my previous birthdays with Hama abusing me, this was a whole new upgrade!

My personal favorite was Adam's present though…DON'T TELL HIM I SAID THAT!

But I still can't figure out why I had 2 dreams in a row that has something to do with AD though…

Oh well. Maybe it's just a dream…I guess?

I just decided to shrug it off and went to sleep.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Whew! I know that I updated a day late from Sakura's actual birthday, but I hope that you all liked it. I'm probably going to work on the Christmas and the New Year special before I began Wicked World series.**

 **Leo: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Liv: Question of the chapter- Did anyone liked the 2 dreams Sakura had? [Personally the second one seemed more romantic] What did you think of the chapter? And lastly…What do you think might happen during the Christmas Special?**

 **All: That's all for now. make sure to review and tell us what you think. Bye! *waves***


	52. Chapter 52: Merry Glitchmas

**Chapter 52: Merry Glitchmas**

 **Purpledolpin05: Hello fellow readers around the world and Merry Glitchmas! So, here's the Christmas Special. But before we head on to the story, shout outs!**

To J-deep: Thanks for the review. And yeah, that dream is based from Jack and Goldilocks' wedding scene. Who knows what would happen next? Hope you will like this chapter.

To BeautifulSupernova: Thanks for the review. Yeah, the best part of the birthday is spending it with people you care about. I hope that you will like this chapter.

To TKDP: Thanks for your review. Who knows if I might make a chapter of that? Sakura would never hurt Adam, but her father might. XD We'll find out what happens in this chapter. I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

To the Red Rogue: Thanks for the review. Those dreams are cute yet funny, aren't they? Oh boy, Adam was definitely not expecting the love triangle (Random fact: I have a Boz/Sakura/Adam story called 'Leo's Twin Brother') but Adam and Sakura are meant to be! There will be many couples around the chapter, including Skoliver. I hope that you will like this chapter!

 **DISCLAIMER! I do not own Mighty Med, Lab Rats 2012, or any of the Disney Channel, DCOMs, or Disney XD characters, I just own my OCs and TKDP owns her OCs, have fun reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Once again, it's almost Christmas in Aurodon…**

"So, as you all know, we are having the annual Yule Gala." Oliver announced in the assembly.

"What's a Yule Gala?" Skylar asked, raising a hand.

"Oh right, it's a grand party we throw every year to celebrate Christmas." Liv explained. "It's really grand because every family and friends get to celebrate in one place together."

"And no one makes better Christmas Eve dinner like our mom!" Maddie added as the Rooney Sisters hi-5ed.

"We also host this huge cooking festival to see which family makes the BEST Christmas Eve dinner." Leo added. "I'm sorry Rooneys, but no one can beat my grandma at Roasted Turkey!"

"Is that a challenge, Fairy Boy?" Maddie crossed her arms and glared over.

"Oh, unless you're too chickened out to face a little competition!" Leo sassed back.

"Ooh boy." Bree face palmed. Clearly when Leo accidentally offends the girls here, things NEVER end well.

"So, Oliver, what else happens at this Yule Gala?" Skylar asked, leaning towards Oliver.

"We have this awesome snow skiing contest! The winner gets a really cool motorboat." Oliver hid a blush.

"But no one has beaten my cousin Spark and my aunt Elsa for YEARS!" Kavan nodded.

"We have an ice-crafting contest, but Owen and Kavan always tie up." Jones added. "Last year Owen carved out a Daven Lisa, and Kavan made a Johnny Nimbus statue."

"Easy for you to say, Johnny's father is a snowman!" Tracy face-palmed.

"It was either Uncle Nimbus, or King Horace!" Kavan stated as he shuddered.

"The Yule Gala also features a dance party." Sebastian added.

"We get to party all night long!" Chyna cheered.

"I think I am going to ask Farkle to the dance." Oliver Doyle grinned, smiling over at Farkle Hatter.

"But, the best part of the Gala is the Mistletoe hanging above your head." Sabrina sighed romantically.

"Sounds exciting!" Sakura grinned.

"Oh, so you like kissing guys under mistletoes?" Janelle asked.

"I thought you said _TOEMISTLE_!" Sakura blinked. "Back on the Isle, we would shoot toe mistles at each other."

"I knew it was a thing!" Paisley Hatter claimed.

"It's not!" Lexi Reed frowned.

"I can't wait for the Christmas Dance." Adam grinned, glancing at Sakura and blushing.

"Me too." Sakura winked back as Adam blushed harder.

"I'm going to work on my Christmas song for the Music Showcase!" Ally Dawson shot up from her seat and dashed towards the Muse-Ic room.

"Wait! I have to work on my song too!" Chyna followed.

"Say AD, would you like to work on a song with me?" Sakura asked Adam.

"You bet!" Adam nodded.

* * *

A few days later, everyone was busy preparing for the Yule Gala.

"No! You're doing this all wrong!" Emma Ross screeched like a demon. "It should be golden and silvery white, not grey and gold!"

"But you said you wanted greyish white!" Horhay protested.

"I SAID SILVERY WHITE!" Emma gripped Horhay's sleeves and growled.

"Yes miss!" Horhay gulped as he ran away to collect what Emma wanted.

"This has to be perfect! I want our parents to be impressed! Mostly mine!" Emma groaned.

Boji tighten her fist and let out a sigh.

"Emma, you've been in charge of the decorations all week and it's really fantastic. But if I hear one more complaint from you, I will make sure this _Yule Gala_ turns into _your funeral_ , got it?!" Boji warned.

"Yes ma'am!" Emma gulped nervously.

"That's my Boji!" Fang barked with pride.

"My sister is a little OCD," Luke Ross passed by and stated. "Obsessed with Christmas Details!"

"Hey Liv, where is your sister Maddie?" Jasmine asked.

"She and Leo had challenged each other for a Christmas meal tailgate." Liv sighed smiling embarrassedly.

"Back off! Move it or lose it people!" Jordan Hook drove a golf cart passed them with Spikette, Shelby and Cyd carrying a cart filled with sports equipment.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE DRIVING!" Spike panicked as he stood flat against the wall when the three girls drove past them.

"Sorry babe!" Spikette blew a flying kiss at Spike.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Cyd cheered.

"THIS IS FUN!" Jordan whooped.

"THIS IS GOING TO BE THE DAY I DIE!" Shelby panicked most and gripped onto the safety belt to her dear life.

"Lighten up, Shelby!" Cyd rolled her eyes at her friend.

"The driver hasn't even gotten her driving license and Spikette is eating the air bag!" Shelby stated.

"Want some?" Spikette handed over a half-eaten air bag at Cyd and Shelby.

"No thank you." Both girls shook their heads.

* * *

Adam and Sakura sat in the Muse-Ic room, Adam was trying out a melody by playing the piano while Sakura thought of lyrics.

"So, I was thinking using this verse ' _Well it's Christmas time and I am warm inside, despite the bitter cold'_." Sakura asked.

"I think it's lovely." Adam smiled. "How about the next one goes _'Cuz you're here with me, and I guarantee, my heart is yours to hold'_?"

"Great! I love hanging out with you." Sakura smiled, causing Adam to blush. "You're always coming up with great ideas."

"Well, you're the one that's great, you are the one who listens to my ideas." Adam complimented back.

They heard a few people whistling at them and looked over. There was Austin and his cousin Brady Moon, Ally Dawson, Brady's girlfriend Mack, Chyna, Lela and Tanner.

"Don't mind us, keep singing." Mack, Brady, Ally and Austin teased.

"Adam and Sakura sitting in a tree," Tanner and Lela hummed.

"C'mon, you know what comes next!" Chyna smirked.

"GAGGING!" Sakura's face went sour and sang out. Adam laughed at Sakura's remark.

"So um…would you like to go to the Christmas ball with me?" Adam asked nervously.

"No…" Sakura said as Adam's face turned sad.

"-Problem," Sakura added as Adam's face lit up.

* * *

 **Time Skip… It was Christmas Eve and everyone had gathered in Aurodon Prep for the Yule Gala…**

"Hello everybody, I'm Johnny Nimbus reporting live in Aurodon Prep's Yule Gala!" Johnny Nimbus greeted his viewers with a smile.

"I can't believe that we only have one host for this thing?" Harushi groaned.

"I can't believe my wife went to News Broadcasting school with him!" Donald frowned.

"I can't believe we're related to them." Leo hid behind the counter.

"Welcome to Nibbling with Nimbus, now today we're having a massive Christmas Eve Meal Tailgate Contest, each family is going to cook up the best Christmas dinner." Johnny Nimbus announced.

"We're going to beat you at this tailgate, Dooley!" Maddie barked at Leo.

"Oh really? We'll just have to see about that!" Leo tried to act confident but with a fierce Maddie Rooney as his opponent, he knew that an angry Maddie is a very dangerous one.

Spike honked the car siren loudly as he drove over a car…filled with food.

"What is this monstrosity?!" Johnny asked.

"It's a little something my ma taught me. It's a food truck." Spike nodded.

"Is that a dead turkey on the window wipers?!" Leo freaked out.

"Yup! Or an eagle. I drove past a zoo on the way here." Spike shrugged. "Alright, stand back!"

Spike pressed a button as fire came blasting out from one pipe to roast the turkey. He grabbed a turkey wing and munched on it.

"Delish!" Spike grinned.

"That's my babe!" Spikette whooped from the back.

"Is that sausage? Awesome!" Dez grabbed one sausage-on-a-stick display and ate it.

"I have to admit, you know your way around the kitchen Spike!" Trish nodded as she took a bite of the sausages.

"Where did you roast them?" Josh Florian asked.

Spike pointed at the exhaust pipe of the car.

Josh, Dez and Trish spit out the food in their mouths.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" Leo asked.

"When I see steam, all I could think is how much meat I can cook in there." Spike shrugged.

"That's disgusting!" Maddie frowned.

"But you know, if you didn't know how this chicken is cooked it's actually quite tasty!" Johnny shrugged. "Judge Jemma, what do you think?"

"I came to _eat_." Jemma (the 'Voltage' director from Liv and Maddie) stated clearly before taking one bite of the steak Spike was grilling on the roof top. "Tastes good, is it turkey?"

"I think it's ostrich, like I said, I drove past a zoo." Spike shrugged.

"I can't believe it! Spike is beating us at this!" Leo complained.

"Leo, I can't believe I'd say this but would you like to join forces to bring that stupid smug-grin of that Spike to the dirt?!" Maddie turned to Leo, gesturing a hand.

"Done! We're calling it 'Team Leo'!" Leo nodded before Maddie gripping his (non-Bionic) hand.

"Or 'Team Maddie' if you wanted!" Leo whimpered.

* * *

 **Meantime…**

"So, are you ready for this? I mean this is your first time trying skiing?" Oliver asked Skylar in a concerned tone.

"Not really, that's why I asked you to join me." Skylar smiled at Oliver, causing the young king to blush.

"Well I guess that makes sense. This is your first winter in Aurodon." Oliver blushed harder, causing Skylar to giggle.

"Yeah." Skylar nodded. "So how do you ski?"

"yeah! I am a great skier!" Oliver lied, he wanted to impress Skylar.

"We can start with the simple one, like the bunny slope?" Oliver suggested.

"Nah! I need a better challenge!" Skylar shook her head as she noticed the tallest hill where all the daredevils go skiing. "How about that hill?!"

"I think we should just stick to the bunny's slope." Oliver gulped.

"Hey Skylar, Oliver! I'm going skiing on Dead Man's Cliff!" Gus passed by waving.

"Great! Why not we go together?" Gus suggested.

"Actually, Skylar and I were going to-" Oliver tried to lie his way out.

"Sure!" Skylar nodded.

So, Skylar and Oliver followed Gus up the mountain slope.

"Are you sure this is safe?!" Oliver asked Gus.

"Yeah, Bonita and I go skiing here every winter!" Gus nodded.

"Aw, who is Bonita? Your long-distance relationship girlfriend?" Skylar asked.

"Nope, she is my childhood crush and she works here." Gus nodded.

"Can we meet her?" Oliver asked, hoping that he could convince Gus to change his mind when the girls are talking.

"Hi Bonita!" Gus greeted a figure as Oliver and Skylar's jaws dropped.

The so-called girlfriend of Gus is none other than the skeleton figure the students use in the science lab.

"Alright, sweetie, let's do this the good old fashion way, ladies go first!" Gus gestured but the boney figure stood stiff.

"Not in front of my friends, we've talked about this!" Gus whispered as he pushed the skeleton down the hill as they heard a crash.

"Sorry Bonita is a klutz!" Gus apologized before he started gestured Skylar to go next.

"Just relax and let the snow take you down the hill." Gus said as he skied down the hill screaming in joy.

"It looks like so much fun!" Skylar gushed. "But he _really_ needs a girlfriend though…"

"and I thought that Artie was desperate." Oliver said as they both laughed.

"Oliver, wanna go next?" Skylar looked at Oliver.

"Uh…" Oliver hesitated.

"C'mon, you told me that you were such a great skier!" Skylar wondered.

"I'm sorry Skylar, but actually I've never skied past anywhere further than the bunny slope." Oliver apologized.

"What? but you told me what a great skier you were." Skylar asked.

"I wanted to impress you, you're an adventurous girl and you're always admiring all those extreme things Experion does." Oliver hid his blush, he was secretly jealous of Experion and Skylar's close relationship.

"I get it, you wanted to be like Experion." Skylar concluded.

"Yeah! I mean he's really great!" Oliver nodded quickly.

"Oliver, you don't need to try extreme stuff to impress me," Skylar shook her head, before giving Oliver a small peck on the cheek. "Because I already know that you're amazing the way you are."

"Yeah! Thanks." Oliver blushed as they hugged.

* * *

However, by the mountain near Dead Man's Cliff, Alan had took his girlfriend, Octavia (the octopus worker at Mighty Med) up the hills.

"Ready for my surprise?" Octiavia asked as she opened up Alan's eyes, revealing their names carved into a heart on the mountains.

"I loved it." Alan grinned. "Here's my surprise for you."

Alan stood by the edge of the hill and screamed: "I LOVE OCTAVIA!"

* * *

Far away, Bree and Sebastian were building snowmen when they thought they heard something.

"Did someone just said 'Island Eggnog Tamara'?" Sebastian asked as Bree shrugged.

* * *

Back to Skylar and Oliver, Alan's screaming was so powerful that those two accidentally slipped down the slope.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" Oliver asked as they were skiing down the hill is fast speed.

"No clue!" Skylar shouted.

"Careful Skylar!" Oliver noticed a tree branch almost reaching Skylar, he grabbed the back of Skylar's head to avoid her from the impact.

"Thanks." Skylar grinned.

* * *

 **Down the hill just _happened_ to be where the town is having the Tailgate challenge, everything would have been fine until someone threw a snowball at Spike and caused a huge snowball fight.**

"Eat snowballs, Spinny!" Jamie exclaimed as she threw a snowball at Spin.

"Take this one." Spin grinned as he threw a snowball before Jamie dodged it and hit Maddie. Spin gulped before Maddie declared snowball war.

"I don't understand why do I have to be the target for the dunk tank?" Chase whined.

"Well I tried talking Kavan to doing it but he said that he's busy with the ice sculpture contest." Sabrina shrugged, "Alright kids, get ready your pennies because we're dunking Chase into the water."

"Sabrina, this water is warm right?" Chase asked, but before Sabrina could reply they were interrupted by someone screaming.

"AVALANCHE!" Evam started to notice an avalanche heading their way as snow covered them.

"We are NEVER going skiing at Dead Man's Cliff AGAIN!" Oliver coughed out snow.

"Hey where is Chase?" Leo asked.

Chase had been knocked into the dunk tank and was solid frozen, he knocked the glass as he clattered.

"Wait a second, if memory serves me right I think that water _hasn't_ been heated yet." Caitlin remembered.

" _Now_ you tell me?!" Chase swam up the tank and frowned.

"Here are some towels." Kaz handed some warm towels to Chase.

"So who won the tailgate?!" Maddie asked eagerly at Johnny Nimbus.

"Well since the avalanche ruined all the meals, I guess no one wins." Johnny shrugged. "Except me, I had prepared my own meals. So I win!"

"Are you kidding me?! I prepared all these food for NOTHING?!" Leo demanded.

Leo grabbed the snowball launcher and aimed it at Johnny.

"Payback!" Artie yelled. "MINIONS!"

* * *

By evening, the Christmas dance had begun…

"Welcome to the annual Yule Gala!" Boji introduced herself. "I'm Boji and this is Fang!"

"Alright, before we get to the dancing, let's welcome Austin and Ally for their duet!" Fang welcomed Austin and Ally up to sing.

"This one's called 'I Love Christmas'." Ally said as they began singing.

 _[Austin]_

 _What's your favorite time of year, can you tell me?  
[Ally]_

 _The one that never gets here fast enough  
[Austin]  
Is it fall or spring?  
A summer-thing?_

 _[Ally]  
Winter is my favorite time, because  
[Both]  
Billion lights are blinkin'  
Jingle bells are ringin'  
Everybody's singing  
I Love Christmas  
Santas almost flyin'  
Lots of ribbon tyin'  
Presents multiplyin'  
I Love Christmas  
Oh whoa  
Oh whoa  
Oh whoa  
I Love Christmas  
[Austin]  
You better watch out  
For that mistletoe  
They're hangin'  
And you might have to  
Pucker up and kiss, someone  
[Ally]  
Friends you know are gonna pray for snow  
A winter wonderland is a lot more fun  
A lot more fu-u-un  
[Both]  
Billion lights are blinkin'  
Jingle bells are ringin'  
Everybody's singing  
I Love Christmas  
Santas almost flyin'  
Lots of ribbon tyin'  
Presents multiplyin'  
I Love Christmas  
Oh whoa  
Oh whoa  
Oh whoa  
I Love Christmas  
[Austin]  
Seems like you got to wait forever  
To seasons change then here it comes  
[Ally]  
It's magic when it brings us all together  
This doesn't last long enough  
Long enough  
Yeah  
[All]  
I Love Christmas  
I Love Christmas  
Billion lights are blinkin'  
Jingle bells are ringin'  
Everybody's singing  
I Love Christmas  
Santas almost flyin'  
Lots of ribbon tyin'  
Presents multiplyin'  
I Love Christmas  
Oh whoa  
Oh whoa  
Oh whoa  
I Love Christmas  
Oh whoa  
Oh whoa  
Oh whoa  
I Love Christmas  
Oh whoa  
Oh whoa  
Oh whoa  
I Love Christmas_

"That was amazing!" Boji nodded.

"Next one would be Kim Crawford and Sloane Jennings." Fang announced.

"Alright! Here we go!" Sloane nodded.

 _[Kim]_

 _I can feel you comin' from a mile away  
My pulse starts racing from the words that you say  
[Sloane]_

 _And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue  
That I'm signed, sealed, delivered with a stamp on_

 _[Both]  
You don't have to try too hard  
You already have my heart  
You don't got a thing to prove  
I'm already into you  
So  
Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now  
Cause I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say, don't say good night you know_

 _You had me at hello  
You had me at hello  
You had me at hello_

 _Don't say, don't say good night you know  
You had me at hello_

 _[Sloane:]  
Close your mouth now baby don't say a word  
Cause you ain't saying nothing I ain't already heard_

 _[Kim:]  
Plus all them words get buried when the beat so loud  
And the speakers blowin' up to this dance song_

 _[Sloane:]  
You don't have to try too hard  
You already have my heart_

 _[Kim:]  
You don't got a thing to prove  
I'm already into you  
So_

 _[Both:]  
Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now  
Cause I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say, don't say good night you know_

 _You had me at hello  
You had me at hello  
You had me at hello_

 _Don't say don't say good night you know  
You had me at hello_

 _[All:]  
Ooooh oooooh ooooh, o-oh o-oh  
aaaaah aaaah aaaah, a-ah a-ah_

 _[Kim]_

 _You don't have to try too hard  
You already have my heart_

 _[Sloane]_

 _You ain't got a thing to prove  
I'm already into you  
So_

 _Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now  
Cause I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say, don't say good night you know_

 _You had me at hello  
You had me at hello  
You had me at hello_

 _Don't say, don't say good night you know  
You had me at hello_

"Thank you ladies, up next we have Chyna and her siblings singing 'Dynamite'. Jamie, I better hope that you don't have ACTUAL dynamite in your pockets!" Fang eyed Jamie.

"What do you _mean_ by that?" KC glared at Jamie.

"Let's just say Jamie had a bit of an 'incident' with dynamites last time we celebrated a coronation." Boji shrugged.

 _[Chyna]_

 _I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,  
Saying AYO! Gotta let go!_

 _[KC, Rocky, Zoey]  
I wanna celebrate and live my life,  
Saying AYO! Baby, let's go!  
[Cameron, Ernie]  
I came to dance, dance, dance, dance  
I hit the floor 'cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans_

 _[Jamie, Judy, Serena]  
I'm wearing all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands  
Give me some space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands  
_

 _[Cameron, Ernie]  
Yeah, yeah_

 _[All]  
'Cause it goes on and on and on...  
And it goes on and on and on...  
Yeah!  
I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,  
Saying AYO! Gotta let go!  
I wanna celebrate and live my life,  
Saying AYO! Baby, let's go!  
_

 _[Chyna, Serena]  
'Cause we gon' rock this club,  
We gon' go all night_

 _[Judy, Jamie],  
We gon' light it up,  
Like it's dynamite!_

 _[KC, Rocky, Zoey]  
'Cause I told you once,  
Now I told you twice,  
We gon' light it up,  
Like it's dynamite!  
[Cameron, Ernie]  
I came to move, move, move, move  
Get out the way of me and my crew, crew, crew, crew  
I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do  
Just what I came here to do, do, do, do  
Yeah, yeah  
[Chyna]  
'Cause it goes on and on and on..._

 _[Judy]  
And it goes on and on and on..._

 _Yeah!_  
 _[All]_  
 _I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,_  
 _Saying AYO! Gotta let go!_  
 _I wanna celebrate and live my life,_  
 _Saying AYO! Baby, let's go!_  
 _[Cameron, Chyna]_  
 _'Cause we gon' rock this club,_  
 _We gon' go all night,_

 _[Zoey, Jamie]  
We gon' light it up,  
Like it's dynamite!_

 _[Chyna, KC, Ernie]  
'Cause I told you once,  
Now I told you twice,_

 _[Serena, Rocky]  
We gon' light it up,  
Like it's dynamite!  
[All]  
I'm gonna take it all,  
I, I'm gonna be the last one standing.  
Higher overall,  
I, I'm gonna be the last one landing.  
'Cause I, I, I believe it,  
And I, I, I, I just want it all...  
I just want it all...  
I'm gonna put my hands in the air!  
Hands, hands in the air!  
Put your hands in the air!  
I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,  
Saying AYO! Gotta let go!  
I wanna celebrate and live my life,  
Saying AYO! Baby, let's go!  
'Cause we gon' rock this club,  
We gon' go all night,  
We gon' light it up,  
Like it's dynamite!  
'Cause I told you once,  
Now I told you twice,  
We gon' light it up,  
Like it's dynamite!_

The crowd cheered.

"Last but not least. Sakura and Adam." Boji smiled as Sakura and Adam entered the stage.

"So this song is called 'Kiss me babe, it's Christmas time'." Adam said as the crowd cheered.

"1, 2, 3, 4!" Sakura nodded as they started singing.

 _[Sakura]_

 _Well it's Christmas time  
And I'm warm inside  
Despite the bitter cold_

 _[Adam]  
Cause you're here with me  
And I guarantee  
My heart is yours to hold  
[Sakura]  
So we smile below  
This mistletoe  
As if we need a hint_

 _[Adam]  
And the falling snow  
Well I bet it knows  
How love can pull you in_

 _Oh-ohh oh!_  
 _[Both]_  
 _Little lights flash in your eyes_  
 _Glowing by the fireside_  
 _Leave the presents on the floor_  
 _Cause you're the one I'm waiting for_  
 _Oh let me lead the way_  
 _This holiday_  
 _[Adam]_  
 _Lets fly around the world tonight woah-oh yeah_  
 _Kiss me babe, it's Christmas time_

 _[Sakura]  
I love the way you hold me tight oh-oh yeah  
Kiss me babe, it's Christmas time  
[Both]  
Little lights flash in your eyes  
Kiss me babe, it's Christmas time  
Can't fight the way I feel inside  
Kiss me babe, it's Christmas time  
Oh let me lead the way  
This holiday  
[Adam]  
Well it's Christmas time  
And I'm warm inside  
Despite the bitter cold_

 _[Sakura]  
And it's crystal clear  
That this Christmas cheer  
Is healthy for the soul  
[Both]  
Little lights flash in your eyes  
Glowing by the fireside  
Leave the presents on the floor  
Cause you're the one I'm waiting for  
Oh let me lead the way  
This holiday, this holiday  
Let's fly around the world tonight woah-oh  
Kiss me babe, it's Christmas time  
I love the way you hold me tight oh yeah  
Kiss me babe, it's Christmas time  
Little lights flash in your eyes  
Kiss me babe, it's Christmas time  
Can't fight the way I feel inside  
Kiss me babe, it's Christmas time  
Oh let me lead the way  
This holiday, this holiday  
[Adam]  
Let's fly around the world tonight woah-oh yeah_

 _[Sakura]  
Kiss me babe, it's Christmas time_

 _[Both]  
I love the way you hold me tight oh yeah  
Kiss me babe, it's Christmas time _

"Now kiss!" Sebastian and Bree teased before Sakura jumped down from the stage to kick Sebastian's knee.

Bob is trying to kiss every girl he could find under a mistletoe, but it failed.

"This is amazing." Skylar smiled.

"Yeah, but it would have been more amazing if I hadn't broke my arm!" Oliver frowned a bit.

"Maybe this is make you feel better." Skylar leaned over and kissed Oliver.

Oliver's face turned pink as he and Skylar exchanged smiles.

"Pft! Romance is for stupid people!" Spin rolled his eyes.

"Uh-huh!" Jamie nodded as they sipped on their hot chocolate.

"Hey look! You two are under a mistletoe!" Tiffany pointed.

"Do we HAVE to?!" Spin groaned.

Jamie quickly gave Spin a peck on the cheek before Spin fainted.

"You _killed_ him." Doy commented.

"Uh Xander, I just remembered that you and the kids kept going to the hills, what was it for?" Kavan asked Xander.

"Oh we went for a hike." Zuri lied. No one knew that the kids and Xander met Santa.

"And got lost countless times." Parker glared at Xander.

"What you get when you took the guy with the least knowledge of directions for a hike!" Horhat said as everyone laughed.

Everyone saw a flash of light passing them.

"Look! Is that what I think it is?" Avery Jennings asked.

"A shooting star!" Tiffany lied.

"Hohoho!" the 'shooting star' hollered in a jolly tone.

"With a sense of humor!" Zuri added.

"I think this is way better than any Christmas we had back on the Isle." Sakura said as Adam nodded.

"Hey! You're under a mistletoe!" Sabrina and Chase shouted.

"What's a mistletoe?" Sakura asked as Adam quickly gave the girl a kiss and ran away panicking.

"What was that all about?" Sakura asked.

"I'll tell you when you're older." Bree face palmed.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Personally this was an enjoyable chapter, I mixed in a lot of episodes for this one.**

 **Sakura: I love Christmas!**

 **Adam: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Leo: Question of the chapter- What did you guys think of how they celebrated Christmas? Did anyone have fun on your Christmas? What did you guys think of the couples scene? Lastly, did you guys catch all the scenes/references from the multiple TV shows?**

 **All: That's all for now. Make sure to review and tell us what you think. Merry Glitchmas and have a nice day! *waves***


	53. Chapter 53: Happy New Year

**Chapter 53: Happy New Year**

 **Purpledolpin05: So, a belated Happy New Year to everyone around the globe! So this chapter is about the gang celebrating New Years' Eve behind the scenes. So moving on…shout outs to my fellow reviewres!**

To BeautifulSupernova: Thanks for the review. Sakura is a really naïve and innocent girl. XD. Yeah my country doesn't snow at all, so we're in the same boat, but I hope that you had a nice Christmas. Hope you'll enjoy the chapter.

To TKDP: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked the chapter, yeah I tied in the Bunk'd episode. Look out everyone because Jordan's learning how to drive. XD Oh well at least Oliver got his kiss. I hope you will like this chapter.

To J-deep: Thanks for your review. I'm glad you liked the couples. Well the bands' contest will take place in Wicked World. Hope you'll like this chapter.

To PURE AWESOMENESS: Thanks for your review. Well I don't think that I would be able to write the Percy Jackson/Harry Potter crossover version of Descendants since I don't read Percy Jackson much. But I hope you'll like this chapter.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats 2012, Mighty Med, or any of the Disney Channel, Disney XD or DCOM characters, TKDP owns Boji and Fang; while I own my Original Characters. So, enjoy!**

* * *

 **It's New Years' Eve at Aurodon Prep and everyone's excited for the New Year. But this isn't just a regular chapter since this is about the casts and crew celebrating New Years' Eve together.**

"Alright, I got the camera set on livestream, millions of people will be watching us!" Leo set up the cameras.

"Millions of people here?! In Falafal Phil?!" Phil (Kickin' It) asked excitedly before turning to Jerry Martinez, his worker in a nervous look. "Jerry! Get that toilet working!"

"On it's just livestream!" Leo explained.

"It will be if I don't get that toilet working!" Phil added, rushing to fix the washroom.

"That's Phil, he panics…a lot." Adam pointed out.

"Should we tell him it's not real?" Oliver asked.

"Nah! Let him have his fun." Kaz shrugged. "it's just like the time one of my brothers lied to my dad that he won the lottery."

"WHAT?!" Someone yelled from afar.

"Whoops, that's my cue to run." Kaz stated before running off.

"Hi! I'm Bree Davenport, I play Bree Vickers, and these are my cast-mates Skylar, Adam, Sakura, Chase. I can't believe that we're actually here to celebrate New Years' Eve!" Bree greeted everyone squealed excitedly.

"Bree, it's just the new year, why are you so hyped up for it?" Chase frowned.

"Oh! It's probably because she's growing _old_." Adam replied before Bree gave Adam a punch on the shoulder.

"Wohoo! Just one more year until I get a car license!" Sakura cheered.

"I cannot _BELIEVE_ that the driving instructor wouldn't give me my drivers' license!" Jordan Hook groaned.

"You were speeding on the road!" Oliver pointed out.

"So? It's a thing back on the isle." Jordan shrugged. "my dad said I am a natural at driving!"

"The driving instructor jumped OUT of the car!" Leo exclaimed.

"And he retired 12 years early!" Tracy added.

"guys! Let's stick to the program!" Skylar whistled loudly as everyone looked over at her.

"Right, so let's stick to the script." Oliver nodded.

"Wait! We're supposed to glue the script on us?!" Adam asked. "Dang! I should have just glued the script on Chase's back instead!"

"That's not what I mean- never mind!" Oliver frowned, watching Adam getting Bob and Horhay collecting a ton of glue to prank Chase.

"Wait up AD! Nothing screams a better new year celebration than a prank!" Sakura added, following.

"Guys! This _isn't_ what we rehearsed!" Skylar frowned, she has been planning this New Year Eve party for quite some time.

"Alright! We got the balloons!" Horhay shouted as he marched in with Gus.

"Gus, please don't tell me those are goat bladders, like the LAST time we threw a party?" Bree demanded.

"Nope! These are WHALE bladders! The best of its kind!" Gus nodded.

"Where the heck did you get those whale bladders?!" Skylar asked, trying not to get too upset she'd explode.

"you know that whale that ate Pinocchio?" Gus asked as everyone nodded.

"Yup! That's the same one." Gus nodded as everyone scooched away from the boy.

"You whale-killing murderer!" Ocean (Liv and Maddie) pointed accusingly at Gus.

"Things couldn't get much worse!" Bree groaned, smacking a hand over her forehead.

"Alright! I got the huge NYE surprise!" Caitlin barged into the room.

"Is it the boy band Horace was in?" Kaz asked, not having much interest.

"Nope, and ew!" Caitlin's face scrunched up in disgust. "Even better!"

"Is it the paint by number Mona Lisa I ordered online?" Fletcher asked.

"Nope!" Caitlin shook her head, she practically gave up letting her peers guessing the surprise as she blew a whistle as several postmen came inside with a few huge cargos.

"Please tell me those aren't Drarry statues!" Janelle asked frowning.

"Or any of those stupid gay stuff you're into." Tracy added.

"Nope!" Caitlin shook her head as she open up the box, revealing several teenagers falling from the box.

"Where and how did we get here?!" one girl with purple hair grumbled, trying to stand up. "I thought we were singing on the top of your castle Ben!"

"I have absolute no idea how did we even get here either!" The girl's boyfriend stood up and helped up the purple haired girl.

"SQUEE!" The blue haired girl squealed loudly when she saw the rest of the hosts. "Oh my gosh! You're Skylar Storm, and Oliver, and Kaz from Mighty Med!"

"Uh Caitlin, is there an explanation you owed us?" Tracy glared.

"Well, I may or may not have activated Mr. Davenport's wormhole thingie to ship these people here." Caitlin shrugged and replied in a matter-of-factly tone.

"OMG! You guys are all I watch in Aurodon channel!" Evie squealed loudly, happy to see all her favorite characters from TV shows to life.

"What is she saying? And who is she?!" Kaz asked, not sure if he should be freaked out or impressed.

"I guess it's time to break the forth wall." Tracy sighed a bit. "guys, these are Mal, Evie, Carlos, Jay and Ben from the _ACTUAL_ Descendants movie."

"Wait, you mean that the 5 of are from a movie?!" Carlos asked, not taking the news too well.

"How long did you know about this?" Leo asked the two Asian siblings.

"Long enough for you to be really scared." Jones replied.

"I can travel through dimensions, with that ability how could I not know everything about you guys?!" Tracy nodded, placing her hands on her stomach and trying her best to stop laughing.

"So you're a STALKER now?!" Leo scooched away.

"I'm just a mere loyal fan, Caitlin's the stalker!" Tracy pointed at Caitlin. "There's difference between 'In Love' and 'Insane'."

"I call it 'lovingly lurking in the shadows'." Caitlin stated, before running off to plan Jay and Carlos' wedding. "Now time to plan Jaylos' wedding!"

"Should I be scared of her?" Jay asked gulping.

" _VERY_!" Everyone replied nodding.

"She stalks more than paparazzi do, she's basically a one woman army." Chase nodded.

"Oh and BTW Tracy has a _huge_ crush on ya, Jay!" Caitlin added.

"NO! I DON'T!" Tracy yelled. "Sorry but I have some ' _business'_ to take care of!"

"Boji, do you still have that chopper knife Isabella had?!" Tracy asked, peeking a head into the kitchen.

"That thing is possessed." Boji frowned.

"I don't care what it does to me, turns me into Isabella 2.0 or not, but if I don't do something now Caitlin's gonna tell everyone about my stupid crush on that jerk!" Tracy hissed.

"Ya talking about that Jay? Oh everyone already knew!" Boji nodded.

"What?! How?!" Tracy asked.

"Long story." Emma Ross shrugged, pointing at Caitlin.

"Great! I think I am going to the bathroom to clear my mind!" Tracy blinked before shutting the bathroom doors and screamed.

"Is that Caitlin chick always this creepy?!" Jay asked blinking.

"She ships gay and gay, everyone with everyone." Oliver nodded. "She's still trying to make a love potion to match-make Adam and Chase."

"Great! That means we know each other." Ben broke the silence.

"Wait, so if you guys are the alternative versions of us, which one is me?" Evie asked excitedly.

"Bree is," Skylar pointed over.

"Yay!" Evie grinned. "I've always loved Bree's character on the Lab Rats TV show I watched every day!"

"Hi, I'm Chase, and I guess you must be the alternate me." Chase shook hands with Carlos.

"Chase, this is Dude." Carlos hold up a dog.

"Is that a dog?!" Chase asked before scooching away and sneezing.

"He's allergic to dogs." Skylar nodded.

"Well that went awkward." Carlos blinked.

"You can let your dog play with Otis, Stan and his pups." Oliver suggested.

"He better not hit on my wife!" Stan growled.

"So lemme get this straight you guys know a person who looks like me?" Chyna asked Mal who nodded.

"You look just like my friend Freddie." Mal nodded.

"Wow, an hour before new year!" Kaz announced.

"Alright, I got the CDs ready, we're watching the NYE special of season 3's 'Sing It Loud'!" Liv Rooney came in smiling.

"But we watched that one last year," Maddie Rooney grumbled before the Rooney sisters stopped tracks and noticed Mal.

"Uh…Maddie, did you throw away that amulet? Or are we hallucinating?" Liv asked.

"I'm definitely sure we threw the amulet into the Thanksgiving bonfire!" Maddie gulped.

"Right, Maddie and Liv, this is Mal; Mal, Liv and Maddie!" Jones stood up and made a brief introduction with a heavy tone of British accent.

"I think I need a moment to stop myself from fangirling too hard." Evie placed a hand over her chest to try and catch her breath.

"Lemme go and get Horace, I think there's another person he has to cure." Jones raised a hand.

"What's your new year resolution, Skylar?" Leo asked Skylar.

"Hhm…I guess it'll hoping my superpowers can return, and Bree to stay away from Oliver." Skylar thought for a while before glaring daggers at Bree.

"Oh yeah? At least I have abilities, you have no powers whatsoever." Bree taunted as a few 'oohs' were heard.

"Are they always like this?!" Ben yelped as Bree threw a chair that almost hit the king.

"Pretty much every time it happens behind the scenes." Oliver frowned.

"Wait, if you're supposed to be alternate Ben, and Skylar is Mal, and Evie is Bree, then…what the heck, that is messed up!" Jay was confused before laughing.

"So if Ben is Oliver, Mal is Skylar, Evie is Bree, Chase is the alternate me, when who is the alternate Jay?" Carlos asked.

Skylar smirked as she pointed at two figures running behind behind her.

"ADAM! GET THAT MEATTRUCK AWAY FROM ME!" Chase yelled, running away from Adam driving a truck loaded with expired meat.

"No way! The alternate version of me is a guy with the IQ of a sponge?!" Jay frowned.

"Hey that 'IQ of a sponge' suits you perfectly." Tracy remarked back with a coy smile in an offending tone.

"Nice one, sis!" Jones laughed as they hi-5ed.

"Those are the Chimokuri siblings, and if I'm right they play the role of Lonnie, although they are NOTHING like her." Oliver frowned before Tracy threw a stinky shoe at him.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Oliver whined.

"Fun." Jones laughed.

"I have another stinky shoe in my hand and I am NOT afraid to throw it at you!" Tracy warned as everyone gulped.

"Yeah you go girl!" Jordan hooted from the back. "Nothing says true friendship than a smack on their head!"

"Probably in _your_ world." Kaz frowned.

"That's my friend there. You go Trace!" Maya laughed.

"C'mon! 2016 is coming soon, can't we just stop fighting for once and enjoy a nice year?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, you do that, and the rest of us will start a New Year Riot." Alan rolled his eyes. "RIOT!"

"Heck yeah!" Spark cheered before she blasted snowballs at Kaz.

"OW!" Kaz yelped. "Cold. Cold. Cold!"

"Nice shot Spark!" Maya hi-5ed Spark. "Now my turn. Off with your head."

Maya sent Kaz a flying kick as Kaz fell over to Leo's seat.

"My head!" Kaz groaned.

"Seriously? Your ex and your current girlfriend are getting along." Leo laughed.

"At least Spark doesn't know. Yet." Janelle shrugged.

"Nothing says true love than smacking your crush senseless!" Jordan laughed.

"Actually, I don't think that's how true love goes." Evie frowned.

"You know there's a Chinese proverb 'Beating is caring, scolding is loving'." Leo added.

"As if that's would work in reality." Sakura frowned.

"But you did give Adam the silent treatment when he was dating that Stacy." Janelle pointed out.

"Don't mention the name of that filthy industrial plastic waste in my presence!" Sakura growled loudly.

"This is Sakura," Tracy pointed over. "She's the girl who's matched with Adam."

"So alternate me gets a girl, while in reality this guy gets no one?" Jay frowned.

"That's the way universe wants it to be!" Tracy snorted as the rest laughed.

"I like a lady when she's feisty." Jay laughed.

" _Creep_." Tracy commented, punching Jay in the gut.

"Nothing says true love than smacking your crush!" Jordan cheered. "YOU GO GIRL!"

"Get going, Romeo!" Jones growled. "my sister shall not date!"

"Thank you!" Tracy sighed.

"You should have just given me 10000 dollars!" Jones smirked.

"Not helping bro!" Tracy hissed. "16 years of kinship is only worth 10000 dollars?!"

"Right, make that 100000 dollars!" Jones nodded.

"Done!" Jay nodded, whispering to Ben. "Ben, I need a loan!"

* * *

 **A few minutes later, someone started the New Years' Eve Riot, it all started when Gus went mad and threw a teacup across the room at Alan.**

"Hey I thought your sister liked Kavan?" Kaz asked, dodging Spark.

"Yeah, but he family-zoned her." Jones snorted. "I'll go and get Horace, New Year starts in 10 minutes!"

"Horace! We have another patient!" Jones shouted, banging the office door loudly.

"NOO!" Horace groaned, he was building a model figure that resembles the Golden Gate Bridge. "You made my bridge model fell! I love bridges!"

"Dude, the countdown starts in like 10 minutes! Come on!" Jones ushered.

Everyone gathered outside and waited for the fireworks to start.

"Wait a second, where are Adam and Sakura?" Skylar asked.

"Alright, kids, ready to get this show going?" Zack Martin asked his students.

"I got all the explosives. All we need is the fire." Sakura nodded.

"Who needs fire when you can do this?" Adam nodded, gesturing Sakura to stand back. He lit up the fireworks with his heat vision.

"one minute until new year!" Chase shouted as everyone starts to do the countdown.

"60! 59! 58!" Everyone chanted excitedly.

"Hey Sakura," Adam looked at the cat girl.

"Yeah?" Sakura asked.

"I hope that nothing changes our friendship no matter what happens." Adam blushed.

"Thanks, AD." Sakura laughed.

"C'mon, let's enjoy the last few seconds of 2015!" Sakura nodded as they sat next to each other, gazing at the countdown clock.

"39! 38! 37!" Everyone kept counting.

"Just so you know, Oliver is so mine next year!" Skylar dragged Oliver to her side.

"No, I think he should be with me!" Bree rolled her eyes as she dragged Oliver by the shoulder to her side.

"Uh, Sebastian, a lil' help?" Oliver whimpered as he turned to Sebastian.

"Sorry, Olly, you have to settle this one." Sebastian chuckled, walking towards his off-screen girlfriend Fate. "Fate and I have a little catching up to do!"

"Come on Oliver, time to make up your mind!" Leo teased.

"I think I'm choosing…" Oliver thought for a while before running away. "MOMMMM!"

"What a weakling!" Bridgette snorted, eyeing Skylar. "Oh whatever, having my son single is better than dating…that!"

"Mom!" Oliver whined.

"What? I prefer Bree, she has better hair and not so tiny ears!" Bridgette listed what she does NOT like about Skylar. "plus! Bree is a superhero, well Bionic superhero, good daughter-in-law material!"

"And Bridgette's a supervillain, good mother-in-law material!" Bree nodded.

"I'm never going to be away from this mess, aren't I?" Oliver whimpered.

"Nope, no you're not!" Everyone shook their heads.

"Shh! It's almost 2016!" Xander grinned

"10! 9! 8!" Everyone chanted.

"Alright, I think I'll say it out loud-" Adam sighed before making a confession. "Sakura, you're the most amazing girl I've ever known!"

"Thanks!" Sakura blushed before smiling. "You're the most awesome guy I've met too!"

"Chase, I was the one who placed a bucket of expired meat under your bed and blamed it on my sister!" Jones shouted.

"WHAT?!" Chase and Tracy yelled.

"3! 2! 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Confetti's were thrown everywhere as everyone cheered.

"Happy new year everybody!" Leo cheered, hugging his friends

"I love you bro!" Tracy grinned as she nudged her brother's arm.

"Gross." Jones gagged as he punched his sister playfully in the arm.

"I cannot believe its new year now." Bree sighed before smiling.

"Alright!" Sakura cheered before she pounced onto Chase. "New year, new bully victim!"

"What kind of new year resolution is that?!" Chase asked.

"I have no idea how we got here and how we're getting back though." Ben commented.

"That can be arranged." Skylar shrugged.

"Alright, Trace, time to do your dimension travel thing!"

"Right, I can travel through dimensions it does NOT mean I'm your portal travel guide!" Tracy did a massive eye roll at Skylar.

"Alright, in you go and out you get!" Tracy waved at them as she open up a portal. "If this takes you to the wrong world, don't blame me, blame Caitlin!"

"Wait, what do you mean by wrong world?!" Carlos gulped.

"I can open up portals and dimension travel," Tracy shrugged. "But this ability is a little rusty, you take the risk people!"

"I am not so sure about that." Evie frowned.

"Yeah, do we have to leave?" Jay asked, leaning towards Tracy who gave him a smack on the arm.

"You only have 10 minutes to think because I think Caitlin could break out of Mighty Max any minute." Boji shrugged.

"Bad news people! Caitlin broke out of Mighty Max!" Fang announced.

"Move it or lose it!" Jordan shouted, closing the doors before Caitlin tries to break in.

"NO DOORS WILL STOP THE POWER OF ME SHIPPING JAYLOS!" Caitlin shouted.

"Let's move people!" Mal clapped her hands as the 5 teens ran into the portal, returning to their own dimension.

"We will meet again, right Feisty?" Jay winked before leaving.

"Whatever, get going ya lady-haired dude." Tracy blushed slightly before kicking him into the portal.

"Well this new year just started interesting!" Boji laughed. "Fang, are you filming this?!"

"Yup! Every second!" Fang barked, nodding as he held up a camera.

"WHERE'S JAY AND CARLOS?!" Caitlin demanded, coming in holding matching tuxes.

"In this portal." Tracy zipped open a portal as Caitlin jumped in.

"You betrayed your future boyfriend?" Liv asked.

"This one goes to Chadam world." Tracy snickered. "and NO, HE IS NOT MY FUTURE BOYFRIEND!"

* * *

"Uh guys I'm just curious, who was the one who actually suggested using this place to film the movie?" Boji asked.

"It was from a few pups in 2040, they said something about destroying everything in existence in one alternate portal and using the location for filming." Leo eyed a letter and read out loud.

"What land did they destroy?" Fang asked.

"SKAZ LAND!" Jones replied gagging.

"Wait, so you _destroyed_ Skaz land but _not_ Chadam land?!" Chase asked.

"Well it's a good distraction for her in case she went overboard with the shippings!" Sakura shrugged as everyone laughed.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Sorry for the belated update, but happy birthday (5/1) to you January!**

 **January (the baby OC): YAY!**

 **Tracy: daww! You are so cuteeee! (hugs baby)**

 **Evie: January looks just like you but with Jay's skin tone and hairstyle!**

 **Jay: SWEET!**

 **Tracy: GROSS!**

 **Jones: make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Leo: Question of the chapter- What did you think of the New Years' Special? Did anyone expected Caitlin to drop in the actual Descendants cast? Which was your favorite part? And lastly, who's excited for Wicked World series?**

 **All: that's all for now. make sure to review and tell us what you think. Bye! *wave***


	54. Chapter 54: An Explosion Of Taste

**Chapter 54: An Explosion Of Taste**

 **Purpledolpin05: What's up fellow readers, I am back with a new chapter! (throws confetti into the air) We're finally reading Wicked World! Now moving on to shout outs for my reviewers!**

To TKDP: Thanks for the review, Caitlin definitely had tons of fun with the Descendants cast XD. It was a fun chapter to write especially with the original cast interacting with their alternate selves. Skylar's resolutions are funny aren't they? Hope you'll like this chapter.

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for your review. Caitlin is an immortal shipping-obsessed cockroach (at least that's what Sakura calls her). I'm glad you liked the Jacy moment. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

To SparkyIceblaze135:

(chapter 51) the return of the goat bladders XD. And yeah, Harushi is the overly protective father (I'd dare say he's the most violent and protective father there is)

(chapter 52) Thanks, I'm glad you like the references from multiple Disney TV shows.

(Chapter 53) Thanks, I'm glad you liked the chapter. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

 **Purpledolpin05: Alright! Chase, do the disclaimer!**

 **Chase: Ok. Purpledolpin05 does not own Lab Rats, Mighty Med, or any of the Disney Channel, Disney XD or DCOM characters, she just owns her OCs and TKDP owns her OCs. Enjoy!**

* * *

It's the annual school Heroes and Heroines Carnival in Aurodon Prep.

"Okay, since this is a huge event and the money raised will go to charity, we're dividing you guys into special groups based on your talents and skills." Cody Martin announced to the students. "I'm Cody Martin, and I'm in charge of the culinary team."

"We'll be having a baking sale, any volunteers?" Oliver asked.

"I'm in!" Chase raised a hand and grinned.

"Me too!" Bree nodded.

"Great, so Bree and Chase will be paired up the in same team against our annual winners Ethan Charming and Stephanie Summers." PJ Duncan the assistant advisor of the Culinary team pointed at Ethan and Stephanie.

"Alright, for the Arts session, we have Andie showing off her wielding and craftsmanship skills." Mr. Ambrose announced. "And please, Miss Andie, do _NOT_ make it about smashing your ex-boyfriend into bits."

"Jordan Hook and Skylar Storm are in charge of the painting gala, since Fletcher broke _all_ his ribs, you'd two would do fine." Mr. Ambrose sighed before glaring at Tracy.

"What?" she raised her hands in guilt. "I DIDN'T MEAN TO BREAK FLETCHER'S RIBS!"

"Miss Florian, Miss White, Miss Hearts and Miss Clayton, and Mister Li, you are all in charge of counselling session." Bailey Pickett pointed at the 4 selected students.

"Aw man! I wanted to go and see the Chainsaw Chelsey cosplay party!" Cyd Clayton groaned.

"I think this would be an interesting experience." Shelby assured.

"Easy for you girls to say! You're not the only guy stuck in the group of girls!" Jones frowned. He too had been selected to accompany the 4 girls on the session.

"Poor you." Tracy teased.

"Oh yeah?! What job did you landed on?!" Jones glared.

"Books sale." She grinned.

"Come on, Jones, being stuck with a bunch of cute girls is something I would DIE for." Kaz frowned.

"Really? I feel the exact opposite," Jones rolled his eyes. "Thank god I'm asexual!" (A/N: In case none of you know, Jones is a character that could be either asexual or falls in love late in life, so he's pretty much a much more original character)

"At least it was better than last year with the ice cream sales." Oliver shrugged.

"What happened last year?" Adam asked.

"Jones lost temper and threw ice cream at the customer and started an ice cream fight." Kaz stated as he laughed.

"Marcus, Xander, Liv Rooney and Chyna are in charge of the music." The Muse-Ic teacher, Jade Remix assigned as her students nodded.

* * *

 **A few days later…**

Skylar was assigned to draw portraits in one tent, she was supposed to work with Fletcher, Oliver's cousin, but unfortunately after the slumber party _incident_ with Tracy (who accidentally broke his ribs), Fletcher had to go to the hospital for a 3 weeks rib bones regrowth session. Lucky for her, she had Jordan Hook on her team.

"You have to help us Skylar!" Chase ran in panicking while Bree was holding up a tray of cupcakes.

"What's the problem guys?" Skylar put down her can of spray paint and sighed.

"This!" Bree said as she showed a tray of cupcakes.

"Cupcakes?" Skylar raised her eyebrows.

"Bree and I volunteered to make cupcakes for the carnival, because we heard about Stephanie and Ethan's cupcakes were a hit last year." Chase listed. "Like an explosion of delicious taste!"

"And if I could make better cupcakes than them, everyone would know how fab-mazing I am, but none of that's gonna happen because neither of us know how to bake!" Bree sighed. "They're not like the delicious cupcakes the goblin bakers baked back at home."

"I can't go out selling these! They're rock solid and we're gonna lose! Then Mr. Cody Martin will fail me, he's always _criticizing_ my muffins!" Chase grunted.

"Why are those cupcakes glowing?" Jordan asked.

"I heard that baking is a form of chemistry." Chase began. "So I thought of mixing in all of the periodic elements to bake into cupcakes."

"we _probably_ should have left out the Sulphur." Bree rolled her eyes humming.

"Remember those wicked tasty cupcakes they had at your party, Bree?" Jordan snickered.

"You mean the one I _wasn't_ invited to?" Skylar crossed her arms.

"That was a mean thing to do, and back there being mean was being nice." Bree replied.

"Please help us!" Bree begged, kneeling and begging Skylar to help out. "use your magic!"

"No way!" Skylar shook her head. "I'm trying to be good, remember?"

"But magic for a good cause is automatically good." Bree convinced.

"Please please please please!" Chase begged along.

"None of you are gonna get up unless I help you?" Skylar guessed.

"Yup!" Bree nodded as she and Chase continued begging Skylar for help.

"Fine." Skylar finally agreed. "but just this once!"

"Oh magic spell book," Skylar flipped a page from her spell book.

"I think this is gonna get better and better!" Jordan stood by the edge of the tent crossing her arms smirking.

"I have always wondered what Neosapien tasted like." Chase wanted to take a bite.

"Make no haste and turn Bree and Chase's cupcakes," Skylar chanted her spell.

"Yuck!" Chase gagged as he tossed the cupcake outside.

"-Into an explosion of-" Skylar was about to finish her spell when they heard an explosion.

"What was that?!" Bree asked.

"You didn't let me finish the spell!" Skylar glared over. "Instead of an explosion of taste, I made it into an explosion of cupcakes."

A blonde haired girl came in and glared over. It was Stacy Summers. She placed her ahnds on her hips and glared daggers at them.

"Don't worry, _Slimy_ , green Sulphur looks good on you, it makes you look like an _ogress_." Sakura passed by, making snide remarks at Stacy.

"How dare you?! Do you know how much this dress costed me?!" Stacy yelled at Sakura.

Everyone heard a crash outside and saw Adam driving a monster truck.

"HEY KURA, WANT A LIFT?!" Adam waved.

"Sure thing, AD!" Sakura waved. "There's my ride."

"G'luck with the sales Bree and Chase!" Sakura ran off and hopped onto the truck.

"I _LIKE_ those cupcakes!" Jordan laughed. "Hey could you give me some of those 'Explosion Cupcakes'? I need a payback for Gus!"

"Alright, welcome to Adam and Sakura's training lessons." Adam waved at a few kids behind the truck. "We're teaching you guys how to pickpockets."

"Howdy." Sakura winked at the kids.

There was King Boz (much to Sakura's surprise and she tried not to blush), Albert and Bob and his two cousins-Bret and Chet, Horhay, Zuri, Parker Spin, Jamie and another boy.

"You're pretty!" a short teenager smiled at Sakura, waving.

"Thanks, uh…" Sakura shrugged.

"Hey watch out, she's mine okay?" Adam joked as he pointed at Sakura.

"Nonsense!" Sakura hissed, blushing slightly.

" _Daniel Krane_." The boy nodded.

"I'm Bret and this is Chet! Who likes magic?" a pair of twins with red hair asked.

"Ooh! Me!" Adam grinned.

"AD! _FOCUS_!" Sakura snapped at Adam who almost lost control of the driving wheel.

"This is gonna be AWESOME!" Zuri cheered.

"THIS IS FUN!" Parker cheered.

"THIS IS GONNA BE THE DAY I DIE!" Evan (who was forced to come along by Parker) shrieked as he gripped onto the seatbelt.

"Alright, first victim would be Faiz, son of Genie, better take notes boys." Adam announced as he got down from the truck.

"Ooh boy, this could get _messy_." Sakura frowned.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: So, since I watched the Wicked World series, I had decided to extend the subplot a bit, but most chapters are about 1-2K words.**

 **Oliver: Poor Fletch, YOU BROKE HIS RIBS! (points at Tracy)**

 **Tracy: I SAID I WAS SORRY!**

 **Cyd: what you get for giving her punching gloves! Top that one Trace! (hi-5)**

 **Skylar: make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Bree: Question of the chapter –What did you guys think if the first part of the Wicked World series? Did anyone felt bad for Fletcher? What did you guys think of Chase working with Bree for the bake sales? And lastly, did anyone spot Daniel?**

 **All: That is all for now. Please review and tell us what you think. Bye! *waves***


	55. Chapter 55: Digi-Image Problems

**Chapter 55: Digi-Image Problems**

 **Nimbus: HELLO STEVENS' POINT! I'm Johnny Nimbus reporting live!**

 **Purpledolpin05: How the heck did he get here?! Never mind…EVIE! LOU! I NEED A HAND OF GETTING** _ **RID**_ **OF HIM!**

 **Evie and Lou: no problem. (cracks knuckles as they dragged him away)**

 **Purpledolpin05: Hi, I'm back with another chapter. Uh…moving on, shout outs!**

To TKDP: Thanks for the review. At least Stacy got a taste of her own medicine =P I'm glad you spotted the cameos. Hope you will like this chapter.

To the Red Rogue: Thanks for your review. Tracy didn't really mean to beat up and broke Fletcher's ribs. Although Brase isn't in the story (although it was formerly implied) but yeah count that as a Brase moment. I've updated 'The Ghostwriter and the Lone Ranger'. Hope you will like this chapter.

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for reviewing. Poor Fletcher though… I'm so hyped up for Elite Force though. Hope you will like this chapter.

To jasminejohnson41:

(chapter 1) Thanks for reviewing. I hope you will like this story.

(chapter 2) Thanks, I am glad you spotted the references.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Disney, Disney XD or any of the DCOM characters, all I own are my OCs and all the random shippings going in my head! And TKDP owns Boji and Fang! So…whatever, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Oliver walked into Skylar's Arts and Craft' tent. He quickly noticed Chase and Bree heading out of the tent with a batch of weird cupcakes.**

"Hey Skylar!" Oliver walked into the tent, greeting Skylar. "You busy?"

"Yeah, I'm in the zone." Skylar replied, busy with her painting.

"Can you de-zone?" Oliver asked.

"Not a word, but I will forgive because you're cute. But not cute enough for me to lose my focus." Skylar shrugged, before she placed down her spray paint can onto the table

Jordan Hook looked over at the couple, before she snickered. "It was AWESOME! Exploding food, and plenty of slimy green goo on that Stacy Summers!"

"Uh Jordan, I think what Oliver's trying to say is he wants some alone time with me." Skylar stated.

"Ugh! Fine!" Jordan grumbled, heading out of the tent. "I'm gonna see if Gus is failing at his pie-throwing contest or not. Seeing him fail brings me great joy!"

"There's been a bit of an 'incident'." Skylar stated.

"oh right, your 'Digi-mage'?" Oliver stated, pointing at his phone.

"That is definitely not a word." Skylar rolled her eyes a bit, before grabbing another paint spray can and used it.

"Your 'digital image'? Your digimage?" Oliver asked.

"Still not a word." Skylar stated.

"This." Oliver handed over his phone, revealing a picture of Stacy frowning at Bree, Chase and Skylar's 'explosion of taste' incident.

"Skylar's a princess in waiting alright. A princess waiting to mess up! Hashtag Princess-aster." Skylar read out loud.

"That's trending here by the way." Oliver crossed his arms.

"Ok, we VKs might be evil but what you Aurodon people are doing to English here is just too cruel!" Skylar commented.

"But do not worry, I will wow Stacy with this painting of her dressed as her favorite heroine!" Skylar gestured at her new portrait of Stacy dressed like her mother Sleeping Beauty.

"Her mom?" Oliver questioned.

"The Annihilator's daughter painting the picture of the child of her mortal enemy?" Oliver wondered. "Is this supposed to help your Digi-Image?"

"Haven't you forgotten what happened on Family Day?" Oliver reminded his girlfriend.

"Ugh! Family Day!" Skylar shuddered at the memory.

"What? do you want me to jinx it up? You want me to un-Sleepy Beautify it?" Skylar joked.

"That's not a word." Oliver pointed out.

"Neither is Digimage!" Skylar added. "Besides, I am learning to be Aurodonian! Like what should I do? Use some spells to change the portrait?"

"Beware, for swear, Captain Hook's coat she shall wear!" Skylar chanted.

The Stacy portrait was suddenly wearing a coat that belonged to Jordan's father, the infamous Captain Hook.

"Now that's a little funny!" Oliver admitted, chuckling a bit.

"Beware, for swear, Douglas' hairstyle might give it a scare!" Skylar continued.

Stacy's blonde wavy hair is now replaced with Douglas' spikey hairstyle.

"Ok, now that's just funny!" Oliver chuckled.

"Beware, for swear, Perry's body figure might give it a scare!" Skylar kept chanting, looking amused by her previous results.

Stacy's slim figure is now replaced with the size of a Principal Perry. XD

"Ok, I think that'a bit creepy." Oliver started to think it was a bad idea.

"Beware for swear, my father's mask the princess shall wear!" Skylar was having loads of fun.

The portrait Stacy is now practically unrecognizable. She was short and plump like Perry (Skylar even got Perry's age right XD), her hair was spikey like Douglas, she was wearing a red coat that belongs to Captain Hook, and she's not wearing the Annihilator's mask. (Think about it, it makes me laugh…like A LOT!)

"Skylar, this is awful, someone could notice!" Oliver gulped before a hand appeared outside the tent and snapped a picture. "Change it back!"

"Too late." Oliver frowned.

Skylar checked her phone as the picture of the hideous Stacy went viral.

"I messed up didn't I?" Skylar frowned as she placed a hand over her face.

' _So, looks like we have our answer about Skylar, maybe she's not that 'Good' after all'_

"I…have a Digi-Image problem!" Skylar frowned. "It's so hard to live up to the expectations!"

"It's not so bad," Oliver tried to comfort Skylar.

"Your mom keeps nagging about what I'm doing wrong every 3 seconds." Skylar pointed out.

"Well, she's a perfectionist." Oliver smiled embarrassedly. "Last time, she wouldn't even let me leave the house unless I was wearing a helmet and would babyproof my bike. Even if I was just walkin to the pizza place nearby."

"Wow, your mom is overly protective of you." Skylar frowned. "I wish my mom were here."

"I'm sure she is smiling from the heavens above, I bet she would be so proud of who you've become today." Oliver gave Skylar an assuring smile.

"Thanks." Skylar smiled.

"So, should we go for some strawberry frozen yogurt after your shift? I know this place that sells good frozen yogurt. I can ask Kavan for a discount." Oliver offered.

"Skylar thought for a moment before she smiled.

"Sure, Oliver. I'd love that." Skylar nodded.

"So…it's a date?" Oliver tried his best not to squeal like a little girl.

"Yeah, a date." Skylar smiled before she sent Oliver away.

"YES!" Oliver was jumping up and down in glee an excitement.

"Oliver, uh you okay, dude?" his friend, Tracy Li, asked.

"He's probably lost his mind." Judy stated.

Jamie snorted. "Like all shameless men!"

"No, I'm not insane, I'm just happy because well I asked Skylar out." Oliver admitted.

"Still think he's shameless." Jamie concluded. "C'mon, Judy, let's go and see if Ernie and Cameron won the cooking contest or not!"

"Have you seen Kaz?" Oliver asked, looking for his best friend.

"Oh, Kaz said something about going to the temporary tattoo stall which his crush, Maya Hearts, is using, bet you ten bucks he's just visiting his little crush!" Tracy replied.

"Well I think that's so cute!" Tracy winked playfully at Oliver. "You are SO lucky to have a girlfriend like Skylar. Why if I were a dude, I'd probably like a cool down to earth girl like her!"

"You sound like a threat sometimes." Oliver frowned at the girl.

"Can't help it." She stuck out her tongue before sighing a bit. "I wish I was that lucky in the love department…"

"What happened to Kavan?" Oliver asked.

"He sort of 'bro-zoned' me, he wasn't in a good mood after Oana dumped him. Oh well, can't blame a girl for trying!" She shrugged.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find someone someday." Oliver assured her.

"Yeah, thanks. If not being single ain't so bad. At least I save more money to myself!" Tracy teased.

"Trace, I need some help here!" Tiffany (Bunk'd) peaked her head out a tent. "My sister Marci (Best Friends Whenever) got her head stuck in her pomelo helmet…again!"

"On it!" Tracy shouted back . "Gotta go, good luck to your date Olly, BTW do something about the morning breath!"

"RUDE MUCH!" Oliver glared at her before his friend dashed off.

"Well, you should probably go check on the other guys, I think by now Spike or Trent should have started a fight with Dez Hatter (Austin and Ally, somehow I think Dez looks like he'd be the son of the Mad Hatter. Sons of the Mad Hatter: (oldest to youngest) Dez, Naldo, Gus, Farkle) about stuff. Put your peacemaking skills to the test! LATER!" Tracy added.

Oliver spotted a chair flying across the school fair.

"I AM THE STRONGEST!" Spike, Chase's twin brother, yelled before he strangled Trent.

"OK! YOU WIN!" Trent panted for air, his face was turning blue.

"Spike, you aren't supposed to strangle random people you see!" Chase was having a tough time persuading his brother that violence isn't the best answer.

"Spikette likey!" Spike's girlfriend, Spikette, well…she approves all the violence action necessary.

"He's scary!" Naldo hid under a table.

"Oh boy, not ANOTHER riot!" Lily, Sakura's mother, sighed a bit. "I thought we just settled down the 'Adam Davenport' man hunting lessons my husband was giving all the other fathers."

"Fang ain't a dad, but he still wants to make Mr. Harushi's lessons legal." Boji nodded. "Better be getting the tranquilizer! BENNY! GET THE TRANQUILIZER HERE NOW!"

"Yes miss!" Benny gulped nervously as he ran off.

"I'm getting 1000 signatures to make my man-hunting legal! So far I only have 100, so 900 more to go!" Harushi stated, holding up a piece of paper.

"Count me in! Any guy who stands close to my daughters deserved to be extinct!" Pete Rooney agreed.

"Thank you Pete, by the way what an awesome beard!" Harushi nodded at his friend.

"I have a VERY awful feeling about the husband and mates man-hunting petition!" Karen frowned.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Sorry for delaying this chapter for a long time! But I can tell you that there's gonna be a lot of new characters in the upcoming chapters.**

 **(I've already planned out multiple crossover siblings, 5 kids of Dr. Facilier. Instead of the mystery Aurodon girl that appears in the Wicked World webisodes mine would be a few new characters, keep an eye for them, because they'll be causing a lot of drama!)**

 **Chase: SPIKE! CAN YOU NOT START THE RIOT CLUB IN THE SCIENCE CLUB?!**

 **Barry: NOT MY LASER MACHINE! (Watches Trent run over his invention)**

 **Alan: RIOT CLUB! (cues everyone fighting)**

 **Jones: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a chair made of wood to smash over Trent's head with!**

 **Riley: IS THIS NORMAL?!**

 **Cyd: USE THE CHAIR KERRY!**

 **Kerry: GOOD IDEA!**

 **Sakura: Questions of the chapter- What did you guys think of the Skoliver scene? Who else is enjoying the image of the 'Monster Stacy' picture in their head like I am? XD What do you think of the overly expanded Crossover family tree? (BTW, Roman and Riker will be appearing, can you guess which roles they'll be playing as? *cough* I can't wait for them to show up *cough*)**

 **All: That's all for now. Please leave a review down below and tell us what you think. Bye!**


	56. Chapter 56: New Do? New Don't!

**Chapter 56: New Do? New Don't!**

 **Purpledolpin05: Oh my gosh! I cannot believe I haven't updated this story in a month, mostly because I was busy with driving lessons, submitting to study in local universities, etc., I was also wondering about characters to be playing Jane and Audrey in this chapter, well Stacy will be 100 percent playing the role of 'Audrey', now who'll be playing 'Jane' has been bugging me, (I cannot use Leo because Janelle and Taylor are gonna get angry at Stacy for hogging Leo on hair spells :-P) but now I had a new person in mind who will also be a new character cameo. So moving on, shout outs!**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. The Skoliver scene was cute to write. Sorry there's more TV and DCOM characters created compared to all the Disney movie characters combined. I'm not sure since offset everything is linked together, so I don't think Jay actually 'exists' in this story, I think it might or might not be about Rocy as one-sided romance. The band chapter will be up a few chapters later, sorry for stalling that part for a while. Hope you will like this chapter.

To TKDP: Thanks for reviewing. The 'Monstrosity Stacy' was very funny to imagine. XD The crossover family trees will be too expanding since we have a LOT of Disney DCOM and Disney/Disney XD characters running around. All the weird ones all go to the Mad Matter, whether the mad ladder likes it or not! Hope you will like this chapter!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from DCOMs, Disney XD or Disney shows. All I own are my Original Characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **After being publically humiliated by Skylar Storm and her useless troublesome magic tricks, Princess Stacy grumbled as she dragged herself to her room. To add things worse, even that annoying boyish looking rodent girl (Sakura) even gave a snide and rude remark about her new branded pink gown (now covered in icky weird color-changing goo!)**

"No way! That's SO last season!" The blonde princess was checking through her wardrobe to see if she had anything stunning to wear.

"Ew!" Stacy gagged as she threw aside one of her nice dresses.

A friend of hers sighed as she rolled her eyes at the blonde princess. She was a bit plump with tanned skin and short, curly light brown hair in a somewhat afro hairstyle, and dark brown eyes.

"That one looks nice!" The afro girl pointed out, trying to please one of her popular 'friends', they were only 'friends' because of their popularity ranking status. Honestly, Stacy's been bugging her a lot lately, what the afro girl wants is a really good and trustworthy friend who will not judge her for her eccentric and somewhat overly enthusiastic personality, and not a fair weathered person who only runs away when you're in trouble.

"Nice?! Nikki, that dress is _SO_ last year!" Stacy glared as she threw away another gown aside. "I need something that will make all those people with no fashion sense cry, and would make Adam come crawling back for me!"

The afro girl hid her frustrated grumble under her breath. Her name is Nikki Odie, granddaughter of the infamous Mama Odie the voodoo witch of Bayou. Nikki understood well enough that Adam and Sakura are the best friends who are sort of mutual crushes. It's obvious that Adam is deeply in love with the feline girl, yet Stacy here still thinks she and Adam are meant to be. How hard does it take for Stacy to get that: Adam! Isn't! Interested!

"Well don't you think you should just focus on what's on the inside instaed of the outside of what a person looks like?" Nikki suggested, trying to be helpful.

"Nikki, are you joking? The saying isn't 'Mirror, Mirror, on the wall, who's the nicest of them all'? Those VKs are getting TOO MUCH attention and they judge me for my taste! And I have GREAT taste!" Stacy exclaimed in a tone of sarcasm. "I mean look at me, I have the prettiest blonde hair compared to what you hair used to look like. I mean last month your hair looks like a car ran over it!"

"I have to learn that looks aren't everything!" Nikki stated, trying to hide the fact that Stacy just insulted and hurt her feelings. (Oh well, Nikki can always buy a voodoo doll from Sakura and torment it for 'fun'!)

"Everyone's SO into their edgy look!" Stacy complaint before she came up with an idea. "Wait! That's it, their hair!"

"I beg your differ?" Nikki asked.

"Don't you see, everyone's mostly into their edgy and different hairstyles! I mean look at you, you went from 'Train-wreck in your hair' to 'Not Much of a Messy Hair' when Skylar did that hair spell to you!" Stacy pointed out.

"Well that is true." Nikki nodded a bit, her current hairstyle was briefly inspired by the time Leo Dooley, the headmistress' son had his hair poofed up into a pink afro after a prank war gone wrong with Taylor.

"C'mon! Your granny is like one of the most powerful magical beings in the world, she's a voodoo witch! Magic me!" Stacy persuaded as she sat onto a chair.

"Well, when Skylar fixed Sabrina's hair she said 'new hair', but when Spark wanted her hairstyle, she asked for 'cool hair'…" Nikki tried to remember when the Arendale-Corona kingdom cousins told the Odie about their hair spells.

"I'll take both!" Stacy said, as she smiled excitedly.

"I don't know about this…" Nikki hesitated.

"It would mean the world to me if you helped me out Nikki, you're a great and helpful friend!" Stacy persuaded.

Nikki hesitated for a moment before reluctantly agreeing.

"Ok. _Beware, forswear, replace the old with…something really out there_?" Nikki chanted as she felt a sudden 'poof'

Nikki coughed out from the smoke before she stared in horror at the mistake spell gone wrong made. Stacy's hair is now barely recognizable with weird edges in her hair all braided up like some kind of weird messed up built beehive. (If you look closer, there might be a swarm of wasps hiding inside XD)

"Do I look different?!" Stacy asked eagerly.

"Definitely!" Nikki nodded nervously.

"Does it look edgy?" Stacy asked again.

"it has…edges?" Nikki gulped.

"Take a picture! I want to post it online! Stat!" Stacy shoved her cellphone to Nikki before the Odie girl gulped nervously before snapping the picture, before the picture was spread all around the internet.

* * *

"Uh…can someone explain to me why Oliver is skipping like a little girl picking flowers on Swiss Alps yodeling?" Jones asked, pointing over at Oliver who was excited about his fro-yo date with Skylar.

"He asked Skylar out on a date, and she said yes." One of Jones' counselling team members, Riley, replied.

"At least that's what Dishy Doyle has been bragging about!" Shelby pointed out.

"Meh, figures." Cyd shrugged.

"Dishy Doyle, always loves the hot gos!" The daughter of Queen of Hearts, Maya Hearts quoted in a somewhat sarcastic tone.

"What have you heard? What are we talking about?" a man asked nosily.

"Get out of the tent." Jones pointed at the exit before the teacher walked away.

"Hey lil' bro!" Tracy walked into the tent to visit her brother. "Hey girls!"

"Sis! No visiting me in work hours." Jones pointed out.

"Oh please, you were barely working!" Cyd pointed out, before Jones stuck out his tongue at the girls.

"Only Riley and I were actually doing the work." Shelby replied.

"And we don't mind." Riley nodded.

"Can someone explain why Oliver's doing the Gangnam Style outside his room?" Kaz and another boy that looks like him went in and asked.

"Olly's got a date." Tracy replied.

"Oh! Figures." Kaz and the boy nodded.

"Hey Kaz, hey Jack. Girls I assumed you've met Kaz, this here is Jack Parker (Pants On Fire), Pinocchio's son. There's _A_ _LOT_ of 'Jack's living here. Jack Brewer, Jackson Stewart (Hannah Montana), Little Jackie the toddler, etc." Jones pointed out, before listing. "And Jack Parker here is one of the biggest liars I've met."

[A/N: I figured why not let Jack Parker be Pinocchio's son since they have/had a lying problem, that or I was gonna make him one of Kaz's 11 siblings.]

"What are you guys actually here for?" Cyd asked. "I mean, Kaz's been here like 5 times just to see Maya!"

"Anyway, I just passed by to tell you all that once again, Spike and Trent had caused another riot." Jack Parker pointed outside, opening a bit of the tent to see Trent driving a monster truck to run over Owen's art gala.

"AH! MY PAINTINGS!" Owen cried out loud, before the artist was about to beat up Trent for ruining his masterpieces. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! ANDIE, GIMME YOUR BLOWTORCH!"

"Burn 'em like you mean it Owen!" Andie proudly hands the young artist her blowtorch.

"This won't end well…" Owen's brother, Joaquin (if you can remember he was Shelby, but later Cyd's love interest in 'A Time To Double Date') shook his head slowly.

"AWESOME! 10 BUCKS SAYS OWEN WINS!" Cyd cheered loudly.

"Bet you another 10 bucks Trent's gonna lose a rib!" Jones cheered along.

* * *

 **Meantime…**

"Adam, are you SURE this is a good idea?" Daniel asked, a bit unsure about the fact that Adam was gonna sneak up at Faiz, son of Genie. (Noted: Faiz is from Waktu Rehat, Malaysia's version of 'As the Bells Ring')

"Yup! I promised to do it, didn't I?" Adam nodded, before smiling goofily at his feline crush "Kura and I are gonna show you how to rob from a Genie!"

"Do it! Do it!" Bret and Chet chanted excitedly.

Adam and Sakura quickly just walked over to a street vent, owned by the son of Genie, Faiz. Faiz is human, unlike his father. He is tall and lanky with black hair spiked up, he's wearing his signature red jacket.

"Hey Faiz, how's it going?" Adam started a casual conversation.

"Hi Adam." Faiz nodded back, he was in charge of selling the 'Rare Items' section.

Adam's hands lightly made contact with the genie lamp.

Adam snuck up behind Faiz before he shouted.

"SNEAK ATTACK!" Sakura shouted before Faiz turned over to notice the feline girl giving the half Genie a tackle attack.

"Sneak attacks don't work when you shout them!" Faiz pointed out, before Adam secretly swapped the lamps with a fake one.

"Yeah I know. Anyway, have a nice day!" Sakura shrugged before she and Adam ran off.

"Did you got it?" Sakura asked as Adam nodded.

"It's so good to be pickpocketing again!" Adam laughed, before stealing a new phone from the phone booth.

"Yeah, like how I just got your wallet?" Sakura asked as she held up Adam's wallet.

"Ok, you beat me." Adam nodded, as the two chuckled while running off.

"Oh, how long do you think it's gonna take for Faiz to know?"

"I'd say…in about 3, 2…" Sakura looked at her watch before she counted.

"HEY! WHERE IS MY LAMP?!" Faiz yelled.

"Now" Sakura announced with a mischievous smirk.

"You know, you'll never stop amazing me, Kura!" Adam admitted, blushing a bit.

"Thanks AD, you're amazing too!" Sakura complimented back before the two blushed awkwardly.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: That's all for now. I had to think for a while before settling Nikki to play the role of 'Jane' in this chapter. Originally it was supposed to be Leo but I was like 'Why would Leo even wanna hang with a brat like Stacy (I mean Leo ccan't even stand Clayton!)? I bet Janelle or Taylor would mash Stacy if she lays a finger on Leo'.**

 **Chapter talk (Felt like sharing the process while writing this chapter, sorry if I am being a bit too 'talkative')- I wasn't really planning for Nikki to appear this soon but I'd figure why not? I mean Nikki being Stacy's 'friend', she's being manipulated and taken advantage of by the blonde brat. So Nikki would yearn for a friend who will be true and loyal to her, not matter what craziness life gets. (Hint: This is why I sort of might form the friendship between Molly and Nikki) Also, Jack Parker from 'Pants on Fire' made his cameo, I'm not sure who I'd ship Cyd with [I love Cyd/Naldo on Best Friends Whenever, but on the other hand I liked Kyd (Kaz/Cyd) from Disney High and I was hesitating if Jack Parker would make a fit with Cyd or not.] Noted: Jones and Cyd might get along over most of everything, but at most they're gonna be like brothers.**

 **Jones: (dresses like a samurai) C'mon Cyd! I wanna beat up Roman, follow me!**

 **Cyd: (dress like samurai too) OH YEAH! (plays with nun chuck)**

 **Maya: This is gonna be awesome!**

 **Roman: I'm not even introduced yet! Why the heck are you beating me up?!**

 **Jones: For fun. :-P Plus, I'm not gonna say much but I got my eyes on you, you Casanova!**

 **Shelby: Jones! I want you to stay 20 feet away from Cyd or Maya at all times!**

 **Riley: Please favorite, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Nikki: Questions of the chapter- What did you think of this chapter? Did anyone liked the cameos? (Nikki, Jack Parker) What's your best guess of any future characters that might cameo and whose fairytale children would they be? Lastly, what do you think of the new upcoming chapters?**

 **[To Be Introduced: Harley and her Diaz siblings and Ellie Peters (the neighbor girl, who will also play the role of Caitlin's much less-creepy little sister) from 'Stuck In The Middle', Roman and Riker (playing the sons of Shang Yu from Mulan *Ooh, drama! Since Mulan is Shang Yu's enemy*), Gabby from 'How To Build A Better Boy']**

 **All: That's all for now. Leave a review and tell us what you think. Thanks for reading and have a nice day! *waves***


	57. Chapter 57: Life On The Isle

**Chapter 57: Life On The Isle**

 **Purpledolpin05: I wanted to do 'Be Careful What You Wished For' first but I figured why not introduce some of our future characters who live in the Isle of the Lost in a go. We have Children of Dr. Facillier, Children of Morgana (Little Mermaid 2), Son of Mother Gothel, Sons of Shan Yu, and a few more. So…Shout out time!**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. I just felt like Nikki would be Jane in that chapter. So answers to your questions:-

1 I love all my chapters, I can't really decide, but Adura chapters are the cutest to write.

2 I'll probably do another Bloopers/Q and A session somewhere later in the future. Mostly I'll be doing bloopers (like the kinds you see in movies behind the scenes)

3 Yes, offset Stacy is still a stuck-up brat. She is obsessed with Adam. (like a LOT)

4 I'm not sure I have a lot of original chapters to add in, along with Wicked World chapters.

To TKDP: Thanks for the review. I was supposed to use Leo seeing he plays 'Jane' in the story but I figured he won't fit. Poor Nikki, but she'll meet her true friend (Molly) later. I wanted to do an Isle of the Lost chapter before 'Be Careful What You Wish For' since you've been wondering about Molly and her Isle of the Lost siblings and friends. Hope you will like this chapter.

 **Purpledolpin05: Riker, do the disclaimer!**

 **Riker: Sure thing! Purpledolpin05 does not own any of the characters from DCOMs, Disney shows, or Disney XD shows. All she owns are her Original Characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Switch scenes to the Isle of the Lost (Same day as the Heroes' Festival)**

The Isle of the Lost is literally a living, breathing junkyard. Hand-me-down Island, at least that was what Molly's youngest sister, Cleo Facilier calls it.

Everything on the Isle were all trash shipped from Auradon. Make it clothing, food, anything. These people are so wasteful to throw away such resources.

Molly Facilier sighed to herself, another dull day at the Isle of the Lost. She looked very similar to daughter of the Annihilator, Skylar Storm. They weren't twins but judging by the fact her dad used to date plenty of women (either the living or 'from the other side') or that her dad and the Annihilator are best friends from high school, anything is possible.

Molly is the fourth child among her 5 siblings. The oldest was a boy about 19 years old named Davis but everyone else calls him 'Dump Truck', he has a thing for collecting old metal and trucks. Dump Truck might seem like he's a bad guy (by the rebellious vibe he has around him) but he's really a caring guy underneath.

Her second oldest sibling was her big sister Nikola 'Nikki' (aged 18) for short. Nikki is very smart and talented in arts, of course that makes Nikki a better successor to their dad's voodoo making business.

The third sibling is Molly's older sister (by 9 months, aged 17), Gabrielle 'Gabby', she's really clever and is always making new inventions and interested in science. Molly's youngest sister is Cleopatra, Cleo for short (aged 14, she was named after one of her dad's 'old flames from the other side'). Cleo is more silent and doesn't like talking to anyone much, but she's really smart, perhaps even smarter than Gabby, or half the seniors at Dragon Hall High School.

Molly (aged 16) being the fourth child; she has always been more of the soft person of the family. Another reason why her dad doesn't really like her. She's not very artistic like her siblings, Dump Truck or Nikki. She's not really that clever like Gabby or Cleo either. The only thing that makes Molly stick out of her family is that she's a quick runner with plenty of stealth inside her, which makes her the somewhat athlete of the siblings and she often steals from the islanders. The odd part is that: she doesn't want to be evil like the rest of her peers. That's what makes her a sort of outcast sometimes.

* * *

Another day for school. Of course all the teachers are ALWAYS LATE! No one even pays attention in class (much), but being vice headmaster's daughter makes everyone else afraid of the Facilier siblings.

Now is the time for the good old 'Enrichment' class; which is one of the class Molly's dad made her take (since she's a stealthy girl after all). Molly noticed her older brother Dump Truck sitting behind her, raising fists at any boy caught looking at the brunette, before he started chatting with one of the senior students, the oldest son of Shang Yu, Bret (from KC undercover)

"Hey Molly, you look like you just crawled out from agraveyard today!" one of Shang Yu's sons (he has like 3 kids), Riker walked over to try to flirt with her. "Let's say you and I go snatch some wallets later?"

"Sorry Riker, I'm not interested." Molly rejected him politely. "But thanks for asking."

"Ahem?!" Dump Truck tapped Riker's shoulder as he cracked his knuckles at Riker.

"Hey Dump, I didn't see you there. I'm heading back to my seat now!" Riker chuckled awkwardly as he ran towards a wall.

" _BURNT_!" Bret laughed at Riker's loss.

"Smooth, Riker, smooth!" Riker's older twin brother, Roman chuckled.

"Shut up!" Riker glared at his brothers.

"Hey Ellie, how are you?" Molly spotted a 7th grader sitting beside her. She's Ellie (Ellie Peters from Stuck In The Middle), Caitlin's little sister. She's a bit creepy sometimes but overall a nice little girl.

"Fine, just missing my sister Caitlin that's all." Ellie gave Molly a tiny nod.

"Ok! For class today, we'll be having a special lecture from the infamous leader of the Hans, Bret, Roman and Riker's father, Rodissiuss (playing the role of Shang Yu)." Dr. Facilier introduced their guest today as everyone applauded.

"In my days, I used to be a fearless, well-known leader that many people of China feared." Rodissiuss began his speech. "Of course, my downfall just had to be at the hands of a stupid little girl, her admiral and some little creepy lizard!"

[Mushu: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A LIZARD?!/Tiffany: MOM! BAI! (The Asian musician from 'Stuck in the Middle) MARCI! DAD'S LOST IT AGAIN!]

"if I had the chance that any of you could go to Auradon, I hope that my sons will make their father proud by destroying everyone that laughed at my downfall. Mainly that stupid King Oliver, those foolish 5 traitors that left a bad name to us _villains_ , and most importantly that Mulan and her husband who defeated me!" Rodissiuss tod his 3 sons. "Understood, my boys?"

"As clear as crystal dad!" Bret and Roman nodded. Riker was shaky and nervous around their strict father.

"Good, I hope that you three would make your father proud." Rodissiuss gave them a nod and almost cracked up a proud smile at them.

"that was…an interesting class." One of Molly's classmates, Harley, one of the 7 children of Morgana (from Little Mermaid 2) blinked. Harley is 13 but a smart girl for her age, and one of Cleo's few acquaintances.

"I wasn't even paying attention!" Rachel stated, looking at her nails and preparing for her Selfishness/Selfies 101 end-of-semester folio. "Now that the so-called 'fairest of them all' Bree is no longer in the school, I'm _SO_ gonna top the spot!"

"I doubt that," Jackson (Zapped), son of Mother Gothel, snorted as he passed by and fixed his black beanie hat. "I mean, you're against the Facilier sisters; Nikki and Molly are much better looking than you!"

"How dare you, Jackson!" Rachel glared at Jackson.

"Don't listen to Jackson, I still think you're hot!" Rachel's boyfriend, Cuff, assured her.

"Oh really, so you don't know that you have a wrinkle under your eyebrows?" Cleo made a snide remark.

Rachel quickly gasped before running off to find a mirror and fix her makeup. The moment Rachel left, Cleo quickly let out a snicker.

"Don't worry about Rachel; she's just jealous that she's not prettier than you Molls." Gabby patted Molly's shoulder.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go steal a few wallets for the upcoming pickpockets marathon!" Georgie Diaz shrugged. "C'mon Molly, we're gonna be late for practice."

"Oh right, coming." Molly nodded as she followed one of her few friends.

* * *

After pickpocketing from the goblins for 2 hours, the two girls started to take a break. The 2 girls were having a snack at Ursula's Shack (Alan's mom, also the Diaz's relative) and bumped into Gabby, Ethan, Harley, Cleo, and Cuff's brother, Coug.

"Wow, without the Villainous 5 around, or even a few of the most evil kids here, this pace seems pretty dull!" Georgie commented, taking a sip of sewer water. (don't ask, it's the Isle of the Lost)

"Yeah, I mean Trent the big bully's no longer picking on us, that's a good start!" Ethan sighed in relief, before attempting to flirt with the Facilier sisters. "And I can work out on my abs! wanna see, Cleo?"

"Nope, and don't even think about it!" Cleo ignored the Diaz boy as she was busy studying. "If I fail Mr. Yen Sid's class, I'm gonna lose it!"

"I don't know. I have a question for you guys: if you had the chance to go to Auradon, would you actually choose to redeem yourself?" Molly asked.

"Why are you asking that? Isn't it already enough for you here?" Georgie asked back.

"I dunno, it's just…I think life could be a bit more than just living with garbage scraps." Molly shrugged.

"C'mon, Molls, you know that we're _NEVER_ gonna live the fancy life in Auradon!" Cleo tried to discourage her sister.

"Well, I still believe that miracles can happen." Molly shrugged.

"I believe in you Molly!" Coug nodded at Molly, giving her a cheerful smile. Unlike Cuff who is the rule breaker, Coug was more of the soft person. Of course, Molly and Coug are often paired up as class couples since they're too soft for their own good, but Molly and Coug only look at each other as siblings.

"Thanks Coug." Molly smiled over.

"Yo Molly, Gabby, Cleo! Over here!" Dump Truck hollered as a huge truck stopped in front of the snack shack, knocking over Gulliver's and Chaz's motorbike that matches colors.

"NO! MY MOTORBIKE!" Gulliver and Chaz both shrieked.

"Dad wants us to look after the shop later today, you better come over and help out!" Dump Truck added, before looking at Gulliver and Chaz's bike leftovers. "Can I have your bikes' metal parts?"

"Ooh, can I check by your shop later with my siblings? Mom's been wanting a break from the kids for a while." Harley suggested. "Maybe your shop could be the perfect place for me to study!"

"NINJAS!" A boy shouted as he swung over the ceiling pipes and almost knocked down the wooden stalls at their aunt Ursula's shop.

"LEWY! BEAST! GET OUT OF MY SHOP!" Ursula yelled.

"Oh boy! Daphne! Put down that wok!" Georgie pulled the youngest sister away from being severely injured.

"Kids! Kids! Kids! That isn't how a real ninja fights." Riker stood between Ursula and Lewey and Beast. "You should rampage like that!"

Riker quickly punched a table before the table collapsed.

"COOL!" Beast cheered.

"Teach us more, Great Master Riker!" Lewy quickly bowed.

"I'm surrounded by immature idiots!" Roman smacked his forehead with his hand.

"I feel ya, Roman!" Cleo patted Roman's shoulder as Riker, Lewy, Beast are having a contest with Georgie, Daphne and Nikki all having a rampage contest. At one point Riker threw Troy West half way across the room and scored 50 points at the contest.

Yup, that pretty much sums up Molly's everyday life. Wake up. Go to school. Pickpocketing with Georgie (and Coug). Hang out by the snack shack. Go back to the family shop. Dinner. Sleep.

Little did they know that their lives was about to change soon…Very, very soon.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: I've been wanting to make a chapter about life on the Isle for a while now, and I am so glad I finally posted it. sorry if it was short, I really don't know much about the Isle of the Lost, nether less imagining Molly living there.**

 **Chapter Talk:-**

 **1 Basically the family trees I have so far. I did some research about 'what if the actors look like they could be siblings', so here we go! Originally there's just gonna be a few going to Auradon, but I ended up 'kidnapping' half the Isle's children to Auradon! XD**

Dr. Faciliar's kids (5): Dump Truck (19), Nikki (Dog With A Blog, 18), Gabby (17), Molly (16) and Cleo (14)

Rodissuiss' kids (Shang Yu's role) (3): Brett (KC Undercover, 25, damn it he's so old!), Roman and Riker (21)

Mother Gothel's son: Jackson (Zapped, 18)

Prince Hans' son (Frozen): Troy West (20)

Anastasia's daughters (2, from Cinderella): Caitlin (19), Ellie (13)

Drizella's daughter: Kerry (16)

Helga Sinclair's sons (from Atlantis, 2): Cuff (older brother), Coug (younger brother both aged 17)

Susie (Playing the role Morgana from Little Mermaid 2) Diaz (7 kids): Rachel (16), Georgie (15), Ethan (14), Harley (13), Lewy and Beast (10), Daphne (7)

Giselle Vickers: Bree (19)

Terry Perry: Spike and Chase (18)

Douglas: Adam (19)

Hama: Sakura (child by abduction/adoption) (16)

The Annihilator: Skylar (17)

Governor Radcliffe's son (Pocahontas): Gulliver (no relations to Kaz whatsoever)

Smee's (Captain Hook's sidekick) son: Chaz

 **2 I don't know what Molly might do if she was raised in the Isle, I assumed since she's so good at lacrosse, I figured she's be a good pickpocket thief. Yes, Riker is a flirt around girls. Rachel dislikes Molly and her sisters since they're prettier than Rachel herself. And Riker's like the fun big brother among Lewy and Beast.**

 **3 I have a LOT of plans for these VKs! Those who will never get to go to Aurodon (CHAZ, GULLIVER) might have to wait longer (or never =P) I do not know if there will be more VKs coming in Descendants 2 but until then I'm kidnapping more VKs for my own story, XD (I am awful!)**

 **4 Future couples to come: FOLLY, Brett/KC, Jackson/Zoey (Zapped), Bai/Georgie (I like that couple from Stuck in the Middle) and who knows if they'll be more… (Roman and Tracy, maybe? XD) Since this is Descendants AU, Jay doesn't exist (unless we pull out the dimensions) so Rocy might or might not be in plans… (Me: oh well, if Rocy or Jacy don't work out, there's always Riker!/Tracy: WHAT?!)**

 **Lewy: Don't forget to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas!**

 **Beast: Hey! I was going to say that!**

 **Lewy: just go think of cotton candy!**

 **Beast: COTTON CANDY! Oh great, now that's the only thing I can think about right now!**

 **Riker: When do I get to meet more pretty girls?**

 **Roman: Riker, you are** _ **HOPELESS**_ **!**

 **Brett: oh please, I bet you're gonna be in love someday!**

 **Roman: no way!**

 **Authoress: oh Roman, if only you knew what's heading your way! XD**

 **Harley: ETHAN! STOP FLIRTING WITH CLEO, SHE'S WITH GEORGE!**

 **Caitlin: DID YOU JUST SAY GEORGIE?! Georgieo, SHIP!**

 **Harley: NO! GEORGE/CLEO! GLEO FOREVER!**

 **Cleo; Screw you Harley! SCREW YOU!**

 **Dump Truck: Ok, questions of the chapter- What did you think of the crossover family member's cameo? What did you think of Molly's life in Isle of the Lost? Which is you favorite part? Lastly, who's excited of the next chapter?**

 **Cleo: apparently, Roman and Tracy are sworn enemies.**

 **Ellie: another reason I will like that ship!**

 **Caitlin: oh Ellie, when will you learn?! IT'S ROMAN/JONES!**

 **Tracy: (punches Caitlin) DON'T CORRUPT ELLIE'S INNOCENT LITTLE MIND!**

 **Rachel: HOW DID THESE PEOPLE GET HERE ON THE ISLE?!**

 **All: That's all for now. Please review and tell us what you think. bye!**


	58. Be Careful What You Wished For

**Chapter 58: Be Careful What You Wished For**

 **Purpledolpin05: What's up readers, I'm back with a new chapter for 'Disney Descendants (Lab Rats and Mighty Med version', so moving on Shout outs!**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. Molly's daily life is the same old routine, and yes Riker's the fun big brother of the younger kids. (Tracy: Cool! I like a guy who likes kids! But not in a creepy way…no offense Rike, you're just a bro to me.)

1 Nah, it's just my standard observation of who looks like whom.

2 Yes, they'll be plenty of couple moments coming soon.

3 Depends, Riker's usually a flirt around girls, but overall I somewhat timid but fun guy.

To TKDP: Thank you for the review. The isle of the lost is basically a lot harder to picture a life with Molly living there. Since China Ann McClain is in Wicked World as Freddie, I figured having someone from the original cast, and Gabby fits the bill. Dump Truck seems like a protective big brother who would kick anyone's butt if they're close to his sisters. (I'm looking at you guys: Tyler James, Bart, Fletcher and George) Ellie misses Caitlin, probably because they're siblings, no matter how weird they can get. Coug and Cuff are somewhat same, but Cuff is more of a rule breaker and Coug is a sweetie. Cleo will meet George soon. THE SHIP HAS SAILED XD. Hope you'll like this chapter.

 **Purpledolpin05: Ok, Faiz, do the disclaimer please?**

 **Faiz: Sure thing! Purpledolpin05 doesn't own any of the characters from the DCOMs, Disney shows, or Disney XD shows. TKDP owns Boji and Fang, and purpledolpin05 owns her Original Characters. Peace out!**

* * *

"Hey Kura, Adam, where are you guys heading off to?" Chase spotted Sakura and Adam running by.

"Oh, visiting Skylar to check on her." Sakura replied.

"Hey, we also got you a new phone." Adam handed Leo a new phone.

"Cool! Thanks guys!" Leo nodded before the duo ran away.

"We're bribing the headmistress' son with a new phone?" Sakura asked.

"Had to, if not he'd tell us off anyway." Adam shrugged.

"Smart move, AD." Sakura nodded as he blushed.

* * *

 **Meantime…**

"Hey Fletcher! _You're alive_!" Jones exclaimed happily at the sight of Fletcher walking over to the Li siblings.

"Of course I am! You think I would miss the art convention?! No!" Fletcher exclaimed. "not since Tracy broke half my ribs!"

"I said I was sorry!" Tracy smiled apologetically.

"Sorry didn't pay the medical bills." Jones joked as the trio laughed a bit.

"Skylar's handling your shift at the art tent. Oh, BTW, beware, I hear Andie and Jordan Hook are having a smash-the-statue-that-looks-like-your-ex-boyfriend fest." Tracy gestured at the tent.

"Your cousin Oliver should be there, I mean, he's Skylar's boyfriend." Jones snickered.

"Speaking of boyfriends," Tracy nudged them as she gestured over at Spin and Jamie going for a rollercoaster ride. "They're _SO_ cute!"

"It's like the whole world is falling in love, and I'm the lucky dude who dodged the Cupid's bullet!" Jones claimed.

"Love will come eventually. Just embrace it." Tracy replied.

"Oh yeah? I can list out 29 guys you had crushes on. And half of them are fictional!" Jones claimed. "Mr. Cody Martin, Chase, Milton Krupnik, Kavan, that other Kai the surfing instructor from Hawaii (from 'Sun Show' a Good Luck Charlie episode where Teddy has a crush on a surfing instructor) and his identical looking cousin Carson Hunter (from 'New Jack City' Kickin' It), the list goes on!"

"We get it." Tracy flushed awkwardly.

"Where you heading off to?" Fletcher asked.

"Well, I'm checking on Spike wrestling with Experion." Jones gestured. "Cyd's going to the Chainsaw Chelsey cosplay-Con."

"I'm not sure; I was planning to check out Kavan's ice cream store, but uh I don't think I'm going anymore. So, I'm following Fletch to see Skylar" Tracy shrugged.

"Is it because he got back together with Oana, the walking sushi?" Jones asked.

"Walking Sushi, good one." Tracy giggled.

"I'll see you later, Jones." Fletcher waved as he walked over to the art tent where his future cousin-in-law Skylar is.

"Why are you still hanging with me?" Tracy asked.

"Well, Angus is too busy hanging out with Horhay; my other friend Gabe is flirting with Jenni."

"You mean the little GIRL Jenny? Or the babysitter one named Jennifer?" Tracy asked. "Or the middle aged school secretary Madam Jenny Song?"

"The babysitter." Fletcher replies.

"Whew! That's a relief; I thought Gabe's a kid toucher!" Tracy sighed in relief.

"Hi Tracy. Hey Fletcher!" Skylar greeted Fletcher. "Fletcher, I thought you were still injured?"

"I still am, no thanks to a certain somebody!" Fletcher replied casually, hinting Tracy.

"I SAID I WAS SORRY FOR THE 10 MILLIONTH TIMES!" Tracy shouted from the other side of the tent.

"Noise pollution!" Fletcher yelped, covering his ears.

"Uh-oh! Drama Queen alert." Tracy hinted.

"UGH! THIS SELFIE IS RUINING MY LIFE!" Stacy grumbled as she walked into the tent with Nicky.

"What did you do?" Fletcher mouthed to the young Odie. Nicky gave them an embarrassed smile.

"BTW, LOVE what you did to her hair." Tracy winked at Nicky as she mouthed.

"Can I help you with anything?" Skylar turned over before she stared at Stacy's hairdo in pure shock. "That looks GREAT!"

"If by great, you meant awful; then yes!" Stacy snapped.

"Fantastic! Another comment!" Stacy grumbled at a new comment (by Sebastian the dwarf's son)

"I'm SO sorry, I didn't know I could do magic!" Nikki apologized, before gasping. "I can do magic?!"

"you can do magic?" Everyone else (minus the blonde bratty princess) looked at Nikki.

"Nikki, girl, I suggest you go lie down and have a mini break. I think you've done enough today." Tracy patted Nikki's back, giving her an 'I'll settle Stacy for you later' look.

"We've been over this!" Stacy snapped.

"I'm gonna go lie down!" Nikki quickly exited the tent.

"Skylar! This is awful!" Chase and Bree entered the tent moments later.

"What's wrong?" Skylar asked.

"This! A few people tried out my cupcakes and posted THIS on the school's network!" Bree handed Skylar her phone. "and I don't think it's supposed to be a compliment here!"

"Pastry chefs?! More like Pastry Deaths!" Chase ranted. "I knew those people hated my cooking! Always criticizing my cookies!"

"You put radioactive chemicals in there!" Tracy pointed out. "Fletcher, don't eat that!"

"Would have been nice to tell me that 3 seconds earlier?!" Fletcher quickly gagged and placed the muffin on the table. "Hhm, tastes like my granma Dottie's Thanksgiving Herbal Stew from the fridge 3 weeks after expiry date."

Adam and Sakura barged into the tent.

"Wow, what's wrong today? Almost everyone entering your tent comes in pairs of two!" Tracy snickered.

"Can't you knock?!" Skylar frowned.

"You're in a tent!" Sakura exclaimed in sarcasm.

"Can you hold this for me? It's very important." Adam passed Skylar the lamp.

"Hey Adam, what did you think of my hair?" Stacy tried to flirt with Adam shamelessly, in front of his crush/ future girlfriend/ future fiancé/ future wife.

"Nice hair." Adam faked a smile.

"Really?!" Stacy squealed.

"Nope." Adam stated as he dragged Sakura out by the arm. He snatched the half eaten Radioactive cupcakes Fletcher ate from the table and walked out.

"But AD and I are trying to be nice." Sakura added. "Try showering with skunk perfume, hon! Stinky looks so your style!"

Stacy scoffed rudely at Sakura.

"Can't you fix my hair?!" Stacy demanded. "Now?!"

"No! She's helping US with the cupcake issues!" Chase snapped.

"Don't look at me, this just keeps getting better and better!" Jordan Hook laughed at the misery.

Moments later, Faiz, son of Genie barged in.

"Doesn't ayone ever taught you how to knock?!" Skylar exclaimed.

"Finally! Someone who doesn't enter with as a pair!" Tracy exclaimed.

"Hey! You stole my lamp! Not cool!" Faiz hissed at Skylar before grabbing the lamp from her hands. "Theif!"

"Says the guy who's in charge of the Night Delivery Unit for sneaking in stuff from outside school?" Fletcher added.

Faiz observed his lamp for a minute before frowning.

"Did you get paint smeared over my lamp?!" Faiz asked, upset.

"Sorry, here, let me rub it off." Skylar tried to rub off the paint.

"I'll do it myself." Faiz snatched the lamp and left the tent.

"Things were never like that on the Isle!" Skylar shook her head, disappointed in herself.

"Hello! What about my hair?" Stacy asked.

"shave it bald, Hon, bald looks better on you." Bree sassed back.

"Skylar's Bree's BFF, she's helping US first!" Chase added, backing Bree up.

"Close your eyes, little guys, a catfight is gonna happen, and it's not gonna be pretty!" Tracy dragged Chase and Fletcher aside.

"I'm getting a camera!" Jordan walked out to borrow a camera from Gus. "Gus loves a good fight, and I don't like him."

"Hey Skylar, are you ready for our date?" Oliver asked happily, holding some flowers. (Insert Olive's happy look with flowers in 'Power Play', cutting out the Skase scenes)

"Oliver made me buy flowers!" Jones grumbled being dragged in. "FLOWERS I tell you! It's so girly!"

"Oh hey Fletcher, you got better!" Oliver spotted his cousin.

"And that's the first thing he sees in the tent is his girlfriend!" Fletcher exclaimed. "I feel so unappreciated!"

"Welcome to my life, mom would grumble why I can't be more like Spike!" Chase grumbled.

"Stuff never happened like this on the Isle of the Lost! I wished we could all just go home!" Skylar sighed as she muttered to herself.

The moment Skylar said that, the whole room of teenagers vanished into thin air.

"Hey guys! Check it out, Adam and Sakura gave me a new phone!" Leo walked in moments later, excitedly holding a new phone in his hands.

"Hey, where's everyone?!" Leo frowned, before taking a picture of him. (The ugly selfie apparently)

"Flying Solo? Oh well, YOLO!" Leo posted it on the internet.

* * *

 **Meantime Back On The Isle of the Lost, in the Facilier Family Voodoo Shop…**

Molly was reading some old tattered books she found by the dumpster earlier this evening about some game called 'Lacrosse', she's never played it before so this sounds like fun. Those people are to waste, the books she got were only thrown away since a few pages got torn out. Molly carefully taped the pages back before putting them on a book rack.

"Hey Molly, hey Molly's siblings." The Diaz siblings all walked in along with Coug and his brother Cuff.

"What are you reading Molly?" Georgie asked.

"It's a book I got from the dumpster. I got a fashion magazine, some celebrity gossip magazines, but the most interesting loot I got is this Lacrosse book!" Molly gestured.

"Who cares about _Lactose_?" Rachel rolled her eyes, helping herself with the gossip magazines.

"It's called LACROSSE!" Molly corrected. "It's really fun and interesting!"

"BORING! Cuff, fan me." Rachel rolled her eyes at Molly before her boyfriend Cuff started fanning his girlfriend.

"She's as brainless as she's shallow!" Cleo made a remark as Ethan and Harley giggled.

"Thank god you ladies got more brains!" Ethan nodded, trying to flirt with the Faciliar's sisters and Ellie's big sister Aubrey.

"Keep trying." Aubrey stated, she's the oldest worker of the shop. She's much prettier than her mom, Mrs. Ramsey (who is Perry's sister in this version and playa the role of Medusa from The Rescuers cartoon) but she plays the coy and sneaky role. She's always conning people into buying junk.

Gabby rolled her eyes. "Boys are a distraction!"

"Change your age, height and abs." Nikki pointed out.

"Hey! I already have 1 chest hair!" Ethan defended.

"When Dump got puberty, he had 10 at once." Molly pointed out.

"Hey, why is this place so crowded today?" Dump Truck asked.

"Dump Truck! Can we destroy some stuff with you?!" Lewy and Beast asked.

"Sure, Twiddle-Dee and Twiddle-Dum!" Dump Truck nodded.

* * *

 **Somewhere far from the shop, Rodissiuss' 3 sons were having a talk.**

"I'm thinking that if we ever go to Auradon, the first thing we should do is take out everyone there." Roman suggested.

"I dunno, I once heard from Jordan Hook that Li Shang and Mulan had 2 kids, a boy and a girl. So, how about we kidnap them?" Riker suggested.

"I got a better idea. How about befriending them, then stabbing the in the backs? If so, then I say we throw one of you dingdongs over to date them." Bret suggested.

"What about the boy?" Riker asked.

"He could be gay; or straight. If he is, I say we throw Riker under the bus!" Roman vouched.

"Well, love is so weak here. It's merely flinging!" Bret shrugged.

"Like how you dated Aubrey the cute clothes salesgirl (from GMW)? She dumped a truck of dead fish lungs at you after you cheated on her?!" Riker joked.

"Riker!" Bret hissed.

"Hey, you wanted to turn this guy gay! You're at fault!" Riker claimed.

This is gonna be a very interesting day…

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Another chapter done! Next up is 'Voodoo? You do!', in other words, FOLLY!**

 **Chapter Talk:-**

 **1 I changed Nikki Odie to Nicky because there's already Nikki Facilier. Another fact: Nikki was supposed to be the ONLY kid Facilier has, but add in more siblings. And another thing: Aubrey (from GMW) is now Mrs. Ramsey's kid and Chase and Spike's cousin, what a weird family tree.**

 **2 I changed Carlos' role to Leo since it made sense Chase is already with Bree playing Evie's role. And Leo's ugly selfie returns! I pictured Oliver dressing up as he did in 'Power Play' with the flowers scene for the chapter. PS, FLETHCER IS BACK, YAY!**

 **3 Since everything they use on the Isle's from the dump, I think people would throw away books, so I made Molly a hidden bookworm at lacrosse books XD Embrace your inner geek side, Molly. Bret (KC undercover) dated Aubrey (GMW), so she dumped him after he dumped her, literally (YIKES) (Poor Bret, but you'll have KC XD)**

 **4 I have huge plans for the Rodissiuss's trio sons. (Hint: ROCY!) But offset, we still have ship wars with Jay and Roman for Tracy. So…yikes. Also, Harley Diaz will be paired with DANIEL DAVENPORT (Lab Rats), tell me what you think of this ship! #TeamDarley So since I have a Jacy story (The Ghostwriter and the Lone Ranger), and 2 Rocy/Jacy stories (The Mysteries of Auradon's Lost Princes, A Shapeshifting Crush/3 if you add in Huddling Up For Elite Force), so why not make this Rocy (maybe one-sided Kavan/Tracy?) Meh! Screw my head and crazy ships XD**

 **5 Stuff About My Life: So I'm still learning how to drive, and today's the Open Road driving (SO HARD!) I am so nervous with controlling the Clutch Pedal and the steering wheel, my arms ache really bad right now, but I still have classes of driving tomorrow, hopefully I'll get better =P I am recently addicted to Wolfblood, (SHIPS TJ/SELINA SO BADLY, THEY'RE LIKE ADAM/SAKURA IN A WAY EXCEPT THEY'RE WOLFBLOODS) [the worst part of writing a story is that it is hard to get the characters in character.]**

 **Please fave, follow, review, or PM your ideas.**

 **Questions for the readers:-**

 **1 what did you think of this chapter?**

 **2 Which is your favorite part?**

 **3 Did anyone like the Extra Moments from the Isle?**

 **4 Is anyone excited for future ships? (Roman/Tracy, Daniel/Harley, or Fletcher/Molly anyone?) XD**

 _ **Video I wanna share for the chapter: Lab Rats | Running With The Wolves by _Living_In_Fandom (if you're a huge fan of Lab Rats and Wolfblood)**_

 **That's all for now. Thanks for reading, please review, and have a nice day!**


	59. Chapter 59: Voodoo? You Do!

**Chapter 59: Voodoo? You Do!**

 **Purpledolpin05: What's up fellow readers, I'm back with another chapter for 'Disney Descendants', honestly this story is so fun to write because of so much crossover madness, and lots of couples here and there.**

To The Dreamer With A Pasion: Thanks for the review. The tent scene was hilarious to write with everyone in a tent arguing.

1 I'm not sure, but I'm sure this story will continue until Descendants 2 is out. XD

2 Yes, I haven't made that chapter yet.

3 Nah, I don't think so, because Troy will most likely get beaten up by Bree (like what she did to Jack Brewer)

4 if he did, Bree would most likely give Troy the torture of his life. XD

To TKDP: Thanks for the review. Yup, it's gonna be a huge reunion. I feel like making Molly have some knowledge of lacrosse since she's so good at it in the movies so might as well bring out her inner geek side. Hope you'll like this chapter.

 **Purpledolpin05: Let's see…ROMAN DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

 **Roman: No!**

 **Purpledolpin05: I'll give you access to Tracy's personal email account (Tracy: WHAT?!)**

 **Roman: SOLD! Purpledolpin05 doesn't own any of the characters form Disney Movies, DCOMs, Disney shows or Disney XD shows. She only owns her Original Characters.**

* * *

There was a huge poof on the Isle of the Lost as several teens from Auradon landed.

"my butt hasn't been so stiffed since the time Spike placed concrete onto my chair!" Chase grumbled, standing up

"Where are we?!" Stacy demanded.

"My home." Skylar sighed as she replied.

"I have forgotten how awful the city's drain system used to be." Bree glanced around and commented.

"Yeah! We seriously need more hand sanitizers around here, last time I had to bath in 10 gallons of soap whenever Spike poured vomit on my hands!" Chase complaint.

"We're on the Isle of the Lost?! Save me boys!" Stacy yelped as she clinged near Jones.

"No way, you're our decoy if we run into any tigers!" Jones pushed Stacy away from him.

"Now I know what they mean when they say 'be careful what you wished for'." Bree exclaimed in sarcasm.

"Can your cell get any signals to tell us where we are?" Fletcher looked at Oliver.

"No thanks to my dad, we have barely any signal." Oliver sighed to himself.

"Technically even if you are able to use the internet signal, sources will be scarce, I mean one time Chase broke a small hole in the domain for a split second." Bree pointed at Chase and explained.

"Long story, I'll tell you about it later." Chase added.

"Can we even selfie?!" Stacy grabbed her phone as she took a picture of herself. "Ok this place needs serious filters!"

Someone ran pass them. Fletcher didn't saw who it was but it was a hooded figure with long hair so it's probably a girl

"Hey, you dropped…my wallet?" Fletcher frowned at the pickpocket. "Hey! I lost 10 bucks!"

"Don't look at me, I'm down for juvie stunts but that's not my doing!" Jones claimed.

"C'mon we better get to somewhere safe to prevent being caught." Skylar pointed out. "O don't mean to be rude: but you people don't really look like us VKs. Except for Jones and Tracy, they look like thugs sometimes. No offence"

"None taken, I like looking like a boss." Jones joked. "I've secretly dreamt of being a VK!"

"I knew I was rocking these ripped jeans!" Tracy grinned.

"We can hide over there!" Bree pointed at the backdoor to the Facilier's Family Voodoo Shack.

"Are you sure no one will notice us?" Fletcher yelped.

"We have a bunch of old friends there, hopefully the Facilier siblings can help us out." Chase explained.

"Oh no, but they're _MUD_ on the floor there!" Stacy shrieked, pointing at the pile of mud.

"why would you want to cover up a perfect puddle of mud?!" Jones exclaimed, before grabbing a handful of mud and placing it into his shirt pocket. "this is PERFECT to mash up with the bucket of rotten salami for April Fools'!"

"Liking mud for pranks isn't an Auradon thing, but my brother loves pranking as long as the item used for pranks are disgusting." Tracy explained.

"What? Parker made 'em, now I can prank in style!" Jones claimed.

"That's my bro for you." Tracy shook her head laughing.

"I can place a jacket on the mud for you to walk over." Oliver offered.

"You'd do that for me?" Stacy tried flirting shamelessly with Oliver in front of Skylar.

"Volcano's gonna erupt, do something!" Chase hissed at Bree. Skylar look like she was gonna go crazy and close to sawing Stacy in half.

"Hhm…" Bree thought for a moment before pushing Stacy into a pile of mud.

"THERE! Now Stacy looks like one of us." Chase joked as the two of them laughed a bit.

"Sorry stinky, but you look like 'rob me, I'm a princess' written all over you." Tracy faked a coy smile.

"Get inside quick." Skylar motioned as everyone went into the store. She gave Bree, Chase and Tracy a small smile to thank them.

* * *

None of them seemed to have noticed that a few passerby's walking around the alley spotted them.

"Guys, did you see that? A bunch of kids just 'poof', pop out of nowhere!" Riker exclaimed.

"Yes, we saw." Brett nodded.

"Hey do you think those people might be from Auradon? I mean, we saw Molly around the dumpster 5 minutes ago, and that 'Molly' looks different." Roman pointed out.

"Huh, maybe if we play it like we wanted to be good, they'd hitch us a ride to Auradon then we can finally avenge our father." Brett suggested as they nodded.

"Let's head back to the Facilier shop, I wanna ask if Bree's still single or has any single friends..." Riker smirked a bit.

"You are a hopeless flirt Riker!" Roman shook his head.

"Oh please, I bet you'd be a different person when _YOU_ fall in love!" Brett chuckled.

"As if." Roman rolled his eyes at his brothers. "I don't and will never fall in love!"

* * *

"Woah!" Jones exclaimed as they walked into the shop.

"Where's everyone else?" Fletcher asked, before noticing a signboard. "Store hours: Whenever we feel like it."

"It's like evening so I think at this time Dump and Nikki would be collecting new store ware, Molly would most likely be with Georgie; and Gabby and Cleo would more likely be getting dinner from Alan's mom's shop." Chase replied.

"Aw, I found a book I finally liked!" Jones exclaimed.

"What would it be? 100 reasons why I mustn't beat my sister?" Tracy asked.

"Nope, Dictatorship for Beginners!" Jones smiled as he showed his sister the book before the scar girl sulked.

"It's so beautiful!" Bree gushed at a mirror, before taking out her smaller mirror she carries around her. "Don't get jealous!"

"Clearly the only thing that's impressive in this shop mist be on this Must-Go Rack." Stacy rolled her eyes as she looked at the clothes.

A majority of clothes are all thrown away from Auradon, luckily Nikki and Molly were both quite talented when it comes to sewing so most of the time when they receive any old clothes the two sisters would redesign and repair the torn clothes.

"What's this?! It's so beautiful!" Stacy stopped as she saw a heart-shaped ruby amulet.

A girl with auburn hair looked at them from the office before coming out.

"Are you stealing that?" the auburn girl accused Stacy.

"What? No! I would never steal!" Stacy denied.

"NO, I meant WHY are you stealing that when you could be stealing THIS? It's way cuter." The auburn girl showed her another amulet. "go ahead take it!"

"I would never!" Stacy shook her head.

"So she has the decency to not steal accessories but has the nerve to shamelessly hit on every guy in school who has a girlfriend?" Tracy exclaimed, before making a sarcastic remark. "What an unbelievable hypocrite!"

"It's what we do here, hon, take it!" Aubrey insisted.

"Oh dear." Chase sighed.

"Who's that?" Oliver asked.

"Chase's cousin, Aubrey Ramsey. She's a big time con master." Skylar answered.

"I don't remember you working here Aubrey." Bree asked. "I thought you work with your boyfriend?"

" _EX-boyfriend_! Had to move out from my ex-boyfriend's house after that no-good pain in the neck Brett cheated on me, so I quit working for his dad's knife sharpening business and started working here." Aubrey replied.

"WAIT, WHAT?!" Stacy took a step back after hearing Aubrey about her ex-boyfriend.

"Hey Aubrey, we're back!" someone shouted as a huge gang of people entered the shop.

"Oh no! We're caught out in the open!" Fletcher yelped.

"They're gonna kill us!" Stacy shrieked.

"I'm vouching them to kill you first." Tracy raised a hand.

The 7 Diaz's, the 5 Faciliar siblings, Ellie, Cuff and Coug all entered the room.

"Molls, you did a great job at snatching 10 bucks from the boy we saw just now!" Georgie Diaz smiled at the hooded figure.

The hooded girl took off her cape and placed the coat on the coat rack. She looks like she could be Skylar's sister, but with dark brown hair and much lovelier hazel eyes.

Oliver noticed that Fletcher's eyes practically had hearts in them.

"Aw, is my cousin in love?" Oliver teased.

"Shh!" Fletcher hissed at his cousin.

"Hey Molly, isn't he that cute guy you robbed 10 bucks from?" Georgie whispered over before Molly blushed furiously.

"OMG, Skylar?!" Georgie exclaimed. "I haven't seen you for months!"

Most of everyone went to greet Skylar (former leader of the gangster pack), Bree and Chase. But most of them were confused by the new addition to the teenage group.

* * *

 **A little extra scene taken out… (Fletcher's Missing 10 Bucks scene, Another Story)**

 **[I'm addicted to listening to Honeyworks music, especially when there are 2 sides of the story]**

Molly, Georgie and their best friend Coug were practicing pickpocketing as always, when they saw a small flash of light.

"Huh, I wonder who those newbies are." Coug asked, looking over.

"I don't know." Georgie shrugged.

Molly caught herself staring at one of the 2 identical looking boys. He wasn't quite tall, with brown hair and kind warn chocolate eyes. He looks timid and easily startled, Molly didn't know why but she finds him quite attractive.

"Molls? Molly? Earth to Molly!" Georgie snapped her fingers in front of Molly's face, before looking over at Fletcher.

"Wow, he's cute!" Georgie commented.

"Back off, I saw him first!" Molly snapped.

"Ok, why don't you go and pickpocket him?" Coug came up with a dare.

"What? do I have to?" Molly frowned a bit.

"I'll do it if you chicken out." Georgie suggested.

"I'm in!" Molly hissed, taking the dare. "Just wait for me near the second streetlight near the end of Lucifer Street."

"We're waiting for you." Georgie teased.

"Good luck Molly" Coug smiled as they ran off to wait for Molly.

The Facilier girl took a deep breath as she pulled up her dark brown hooded coat, it's better if no one sees her face anyways. She started running out from the corner and pickpocketed Fletcher before running off to the other side of Lucifer Street.

"So, how much did you got?" Georgie asked humming a bit.

"10 bucks. The guy was out of lunch money." Molly replied. It's not like she's ever going to meet Mr. 'Shy but Cute' again. Wait, did she just call a guy 'cute'?

"Molly! There you are, c'mon let's go back to the store!" Dump Truck hollered before the teens followed him, The Faciler's sisters, the Diaz siblings, Cuff and Coug back to the family shop.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Yay, another chapter is posted! So I'm gonna have my drivers' Test on 13** **th** **May (ironically it's a Friday 13** **th** **, black Friday for me) but I'm having like 3 days straight of driving practice before the test, so wish me luck!**

 **Chapter Talk:-**

 **1 I feel like Skylar would have her blondish highlights by now, but she still keeps a streak of her old pink hair. (it would be SO COOL if Skylar kept the pink streak with the new brown-blonde hair)**

 **2 A majority of the teens transported to Isle of the Lost look like either geeks or rebellious teenagers living in the Isle, except of Stacy who obviously doesn't fit in the gang. Stacy's quite a flirt around boys and another reason why not many people like her.**

 **3 Molly robbed Fletcher, (suggested by Coug, who probably likes Folly) what a nice way to fall in love with someone… XD Oh Roman, you WILL FALL IN LOVE SOMEDAY! Brett from KC Undercover dated Aubrey (GMW) so if you dump Aubrey, bad things happen =P**

 **4 I feel like people on the Isle are more creative and would repair any broken items that were thrown away from the Isle, so in ways the Villains are very creative and are resourceful. XD**

 **5 Things are gonna be SO AWKWARD when Roman and Tracy know who their parents are… (Rodissuiss plays Shan Yu from Mulan, while Tracy and Jones are kids of Mulan) Oh well screw your family backstory, forbidden love is so cute XD**

 **6 Random fact: I really don't ship Braz as romance category, I just don't know why, Kaz is like Leo and Adam merged together, and I prefer Briker over Braz for a change! But my heart rests with Kaz/Maya or JORDAN/KAZ (Mighty Med OTP)**

 **Coug: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas**

 **Roman: what do you mean by 'I will fall in love'?!**

 **Riker: oh Roman…you will find out someday…**

 **Skylar: I ship Folly! It's Skoliver 2.0!**

 **Oliver: Questions of the chapter:- What did you think of this chapter? Did anyone liked Aubrey's cameo? What did you think of the gang now that they met each other? Lastly, who likes the Folly moments (included 'Another Story')?**

 **All: That's all for now. Please review and tell is what you think. Bye! *waves***


	60. Bloopers, New Facts and Behind The Scene

**Chapter 60: Bloopers, New Facts, & Behind the Scenes**

 **Purpledolpin05: I fofl like I hadn't done bloopers for a while, so here I am back with another bloopers special and behind the scenes with the casts of my story. Also, THIS ATORY IS MH MOST REVIEWED ONE EVER! Thabk you reviewers and readers so much! Before we get to that, shout outs to my readers:-**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. the Folly was cute.

1 Actually I'm not sure, if I should make a Sloane/Fletcher/Molly or just stick to Folly and Sloane/Brody (Chase's counterpart in Kickin' It)

2 Very, but I learn to just wing it.

3 Adura, Jacy/Rocy, and Skoliver

To TKDP: Thanks for the review. Stacy deserved that mud in the face. Sakura would have been so happy to know that XD I can see Aubrey behaving like an anti-Jessie (opposite of Jessie who is nice) and might have not much luck in love department. I think robbing your crush might be legal on the Isle XD Rocy is only the side shipping, so we'll see how things go. this mostly focus around the Villainous Five and their adventures in Auradon. Hope you will like this chapter.

To DD4L: Thanks for the review, I only see Skase as brothers and sisters though... I'm not sure who to ship Jordan with, or maybe it will be a bunch of girls fighting over Kaz XD Hope you will like this chapter.

 **Purpledolpin05: Daniel, do the disclaimer! And stop flirting with Harley Diaz!**

 **Harley and Daniel: (blushes)**

 **Harley: We-we weren't flirting! (blush) We were talking about science!**

 **Evie: Maybe it's chemistry!**

 **Adam: isn't that a place for dead people?**

 **Sakura: AD, that's cemetery, not chemistry!**

 **Daniel: Fine…Purpledolpin05 doesn't own any of the characters from the DCOMs, Disney shows and Disney XD shows. TKDP owns her OCs and purpleodolpin05 owns her OCs. Enjoy!**

* * *

"3, 2, 1!" Bree counted as the cameras started filming.

"What's up people, we are back with another blooper special. We haven't actually done this for a while." Skylar did a brief intro.

"Not since chapter 41." Chase snorted.

"Still not happy because you're not leader of the pack?" Adam teased Chase.

"C'mon! Stay focus!" Sakura snapped her fingers. "Bree, would you do a bit of the narration?"

"Whatever." Bree shrugged. "So we're back with a bit of future spoilers, some deleted scenes, a few casts Q&A and whatnot."

* * *

 **Behind The Scenes Cast Q & A**

"So what's the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to you guys on set?" Lou asked. She was filling in as co-editor; the first editor chief was Evie Queen along with her faithful cameraman Carlos De Ville.

"Wow…that's a hard one!" Bree blinked.

"I got one! I got one! It happened to Oliver and Skylar!" Kaz raised a hand.

"What happened?" Lou asked, eagerly.

"Well, do you remember this one scene where Oliver takes Skylar out for their first date by the Enchanted Lake and he had to dive into the water?"

"Don't say it, don't say it…" Oliver rubbed his temples of his forehead with his fingertips, looking embarrassed.

"Fine, we can just show it!" Leo grabbed a remote as they played a deleted scene.

* * *

 **Deleted Scene: Oliver jumps into the Enchanted Lake Take #1**

"Are those little crowns on your shorts?" Skylar asked as she shouted over to Oliver, standing on top of a tall cliff.

"Maybe?" Oliver stated, before he counted and jumped into the lake.

"Geronimo!" Oliver shouted as he jumped into the lake.

"And that's a good splash! Good job, we can switch off the cameras now." Tracy (Co-director when authoress here is not in) shouted.

"Oliver, why are you still in there? You can get out of the lake now!" Skylar stated.

"Uh…yeah about that." Jones chuckled a bit as he shifted the camera over to the lake current.

We see Oliver's shorts floating down the lake.

"..." Pause for 3 seconds worth of silence.

With Leo video editing words 'Silence is comedic GOLD' underneath.

"OH MY GOSH, I AM SO SORRY!" Skylar blushed heavily as she apologized.

"SHEILD YOUR EYES BOOGER LADY!" Spin shouted as he covered up Jamie's eyes.

"I AM BLIND!" Jamie shrieked.

Kaz (who was filming from a recording camera) was laughing.

"Kaz! Kaz! Would you STOP FILMING!" Skylar covered up the camera lens with a hand.

"Can somebody get my baby Oliver another pair of shorts? Preferably smaller size ones?" Bridgette shouted from the other end.

"Mom!" Oliver flushed red.

"I've seen you naked as a kid; you have nothing impressive to show." Bridgette assured before Jones, Kaz and Leo laughed harder.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Oliver defended as the video ended.

* * *

"Yeah, if anyone is wimpier than Oliver, it's Chase." Adam stated.

"HEY!" Chase yelled, embarrassed.

"Now for Adam and his on-and-off set bestie, Sakura. Did anything cute and fluffy happened to you guys on or off set?" Evie squealed a bit as she asked.

"Nothing!" Adam quickly denied.

"Nothing happened!" Sakura stated, as she face flushed red.

"Ooh! Here's another embarrassing scene that happened between Adam and Sakura that almost got him killed by her dad!" Leo handed them a disc.

"Wait, what?!" Adam and Sakura shared a blush.

* * *

 **Deleted Scene: Sakura kisses Adam (chapter 40)**

We see Adam and Sakura reading their scripts.

"Ok, there's this scene here that we would be singing and dancing in the garden here." Adam read the script a little.

"Singing and dancing? I think I can handle that!" Sakura nodded.

"Wait, why is there another extra last minute added in scene here?" Adam checked the back of the script.

"There is? Strange, how did I not notice that?" Sakura wondered, checking the script.

"Wait, s-so there's gonna be a kiss scene?!" Sakura read as she blushed heavily.

"I swear, I had nothing to do with it!" Adam claimed.

"Whatever, I say we get to rehearsal first," Sakura rolled her eyes a bit.

"You meant at the k-?" Adam asked.

"I um…am not really sure. I mean you're my best buddy and a nice guy." Sakura stuttered a bit as she blushed.

"Whatever, I say you do whatever makes you feel more comfortable; I mean if you don't want to do the kiss scene and all, then I won't do it!" Adam assured her.

"Not that…it's just well…let's just practice now!" Sakura flushed a bit as they started practicing their waltzing scene.

(They didn't really know that the casts all arrived an hour early to spy on them XD)

"Hey Adam, Remember when we said that we'd all have our moments when I am ready?" Sakura asked.

"Ready for what?" Adam asked, surprised that they were talking all for a sudden.

"For this." Sakura smiled shyly as she stood on tiptoe and kissed him.

"Kura! Holy!" Adam blushed heavily.

"I didn't really wanted to do the kiss scene with you…because I sort of wanted to be the one to kiss your first!" Sakura admitted, blushing a bit.

SNAP! (that's when it ended scene with the casts all spying and getting caught by Adam and Sakura)

* * *

"AHHHH! YOU KEPT THAT?!" Sakura demanded Kaz.

"Hey! I'm just filming like I was paid to!" Kaz defended.

"Aw! Sakura wants to take the lead! Talk about being the impulsive one of the relationship!" Evie squealed.

"She's a big time feminist, I am just being chivalrous!" Adam defended.

"Yeah she she's more likely the person to lead the relationship!" Carlos joked.

"We're just best friends!" Sakura and Adam protested.

"Sure…' _Best_ friends'…" Roman teased.

"With benefits!" Marcus coughed out.

"ZIP IT MARCUS, YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Sakura hissed.

"Now moving on, anything funny that happened to Bree or Chase on set?" Lou asked.

"Well, there was this one time where Chase and I were baking for the Heroes' Festival. But let's just say Spin and Jamie thought it would be fun to place itchy powder in our flour mix!" Bree glared at Spin and Jamie.

"Hey! What do you expect us to do? Have a packet of itchy powder and _NOT_ use it?!" Jamie corrected.

"I'm so proud of them!" Jones nodded in pride.

"Trace, your brother is scary!" Riker gulped a bit.

"I get that a lot." Tracy shrugged.

"Ok, so question from me: any new juicy stuff that might happen in this story later on?" Evie pointed her mic at the cast.

"For one, there is gonna be more action, comedy and drama!" Chase stated.

"Ooh, sounds exciting! Any new romance happening on set?" Evie squealed a little.

"Well…there are gonna be a _LOT_ of new couples!" Skylar pointed out.

"We can list a bit: Daniel with Harley, Fletcher with Molly, Dump Truck with Andie." Bree listed a few.

"Harley and Daniel?" Carlos frowned a bit, looking surprised.

"Hey, we had Crossbow with Benny the paramedic!" Tracy stated. "I see lots of ship potentials!"

"So you were the Shipper/Fangirl of the gang." Lou asked as the girl nodded.

"Welcome to the League of Fangirls." Evie shook her hand.

"According to the script leaked, there will be some dramatic side romance between KC and Bret, along with Roman and Tracy." Carlos read the script a little.

"Ooh, the son of Shang Yu with daughter of Mulan. That sounds interesting!" Lou squealed a little.

"In a way of speaking, this might be a bit forbidden." Riker nodded.

"Riker, shush!" Roman motioned his brother to keep quiet.

"It sounds very Roman-tic! See what I made here?" Evie squealed a little.

"Yeah so on set, my character has a hidden crush on him." Tracy explained.

"Even offset she has a crush on him!" Jones piped in.

"Jones, shush!" Tracy hissed at her brother.

"But offset, we have Jay and Roman fighting over Tracy like 2 roosters fighting for a hen!" Lou stated.

"Dial it down country maiden!" Jones motioned Lou to keep calm.

"Compared to Bree vs Skylar for Oliver, these girl-hairs are more violent!" Chase added.

"At least Oliver has diversity in crushes!" Tracy hissed.

"Well, now I know Leo is no longer the poor guy with Taylor and Janelle fighting over him." Chase laughed.

"And to think, Chase is the only poor kid who has no girls offset!" Adam stated, patting Chase on the back.

"Rude!" Chase hissed.

"Chase, hon, I had a crush on you before and you couldn't even catch the hints!" Tracy scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Of course, wasn't that on the script?" Chase shrugged.

"Yeah but she had an offset and onset crush on you!" Kaz stated as he laughed.

"Wait, Tracy?! Y-you liked me?!" Chase looked surprised.

"Chase!" Roman started growling at Chase.

"Uh...Gotta run!" Chase started running off.

"Head for the hills!" Leo added.

* * *

 **Interesting Facts: (From the Authoress)**

So in the early versions of the story, Skylar's hair resembles her brown with pink streaks from Mighty Med; but in the Elite Force, her hair is half brown-half dyed blonde. I still liked the pink streaks so um…is it weird I pictured Skylar with half brown-blonde hair but still keeps her pink streak?

In the former drafts of people playing the role of Freddie Facilier, Nikki from Dog With A Blog was the first along with Tyler James meeting her later on. That has been changed to having 5 kids of Dr Faciliar.

Although Aubrey from Girl Meets World was not added into the draft until later, she seems to be very cunning and reminded me of Freddie so I added her in the mix. Aubrey has some similarities to Jessie Prescott (like they are both awful with love sometimes)

I have a load of future ships coming up your way; my head is always coming up with lots of new ships and crossover theories. Like even though I ship Barry with Marci in Best Friends Whenever but is it awful I can see ship potential in Marci and Gus? I mean they are both a little eccentric. (Like how Marci's family loves salmon in Best Friends Whenever and she is seen closely tight with them; while Gus's parents are too busy to even pay attention to him and gives him money instead.) Not to mention, Augie Isaac (Gus's actor, aged 16) and Madison Hu (Marci's actress, aged 14) have a 2-3 year age gap so that could work! (This random ship came to my mind when I was about to go fof my driving test. Random right?!)

Shippings are always weird and sudden to me. One of the many crazed ships my head has are Crossbow with Benny the paramedic. I can see Crossbow being the peacemaker between Skylar and Benny's fights. Also Skylar is more likely the straight up bridesmaid of their wedding XD. Benny dislikes Skylar (maybe its because she has more powers; or maybe she is besties with his crush?) And I can see Benny being a geeky paramedics of the superhero high school while Crossbow is the archer popular star student. Screw my head!

Daniel with Harley. Random right? Daniel has a Bionic crazy family while Harley has her non-Bionic but crazy family members. Darley. I can so see that ship happen! Plus the actors in real life are the same age! Although I made Daniel slightly older (14) in this version. and I think it could be like Gleo?

There is a League of Fangirls. (Super Top Secret Organization for Fangirls) I mean come on?! It has to be real! Maybe it should be real! We never got to see Blue Tornado get together woth Solar Flare (ship name: Blue Fire; sounds better than Hot Wind a reference to Sirocco The Hot Wind of KinKow)

The Rebelution (band name) chapter had been stalled until the talent show chapter (Good is the New Bad) sorry for not posting that for so long!

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: (sighs) so I have to start my Orientation Day tomorrow so I might be on hiatus from fanfiction for a while. But I am trying them via phone so ignore my errors, it is hard to type via phone. Currently in the hostel room a day early, change is new and unable to adapt so easily sometimes.**

 **Chapter Talk:-**

 **1 Sorry for the short chapter, I am not allowed to use the PC until further notice. Oh well i can upload and write chapters via phone so bear with my mistakes. I have to mingle with my new housemates and might be busy to update.**

 **2 I might make another Bloopers special next time (maybe readers can ask the casts some questions too!)**

 **3 So i had failed my drivers test...again. But oh well where I come from the driving test officers are strict so i have another go.**

 **4 I know that I am going to love the more drama heading your way. (The VKs in Auradon, more Skoliver and Folly, new drama and romance)**

 **Sakura: so don't forget to favorite and follow this story!**

 **Leo: Hey Kaz do you have the footage of Oliver's Skinny Dipping XD**

 **Kaz; yup! Its better than the time Gladys was skinny dipping in the lake**

 **Tiffany: If you listen carefully, you can still hear the fish screaming!**

 **Adam: Questions of the chapter:- What did you giys think of this chapter? Did anyone liked the casts bonding and tge new facts? Which was your favorite scene? And lastly, who is excited for the upcoming drama?**

 **All: that is all for now. Please review and tell us what you think. Thanks flr reading and have a nice day!**


	61. Chapter 61: Lamp Sweet Lamp

**Chapter 61: Lamp Sweet Lamp**

 **Purpledolpin05: Greetings fellow readers around the world, I am so sorry for putting this story on hiatus for weeks but good news is that I am back with a new chapter! Shout outs.**

To TKDP: Thanks for the review. The bloopers are always fun to do, oh poor Oliver he has been publically and internationally humiliated by his mom XD Sorry for the long wait but I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. The cats bonding is always fun to write and watch them interact with one another. Hope you will like this chapter.

To DD4L: Thanks, I'm not sure if Roman and Chase would be friends, they probably were back on the Isle but let's just say Tracy and Chase's close friendship might cause Roman to get jealous of their relationship XD. Hope you will like this chapter.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Disney Movies, DCOMs, Disney shows or Disney XD shows, TKDP owns Boji and Fang while all I own are my OCs.**

* * *

 **Previously,**

" _I wish we could all just go home…"_

Skylar accidentally made a wish which transport her and her friends (plus Stacy) to the Isle of the Lost, to avoid being seen, they seek help from the Facilier siblings, which unfortunately ended up with the Diaz's, the Faciliars and a few of their friends catching the Auradon kids out in the open.

Meanwhile, Georgie had dared Molly to rob Fletcher, whom she had taken a liking to. They bumped into each other again at the Faciliar family shop. Besides that, the three sons of Rodissiuss, Brett, Roman and Riker are plotting revenge against the Auradonians who imprisoned their father on the Isle of the Lost.

* * *

 **Present Timing**

"Skylar!" Molly squealed as she hugged Skylar. They were practically twins with different hair color or hair highlights.

"Molly, it is great to see you again!" Skylar hugged Molly back.

"Guys, what are you doing back on the Isle?!" Cleo asked, shutting the doors to prevent anyone else from knowing.

"Long story actually," Bree chuckled awkwardly as they told their Villain friends how they got here.

"Well, well, well, so these are the famous Auradonian kids!" Aubrey circled the Auradon kids.

"Retract your bow knives Aubrey!" Skylar stated.

"Aw, but I just had them sharpened!" Aubrey replied in a tone of mild disappointment.

"WHAT?!" Stacy yelped.

"Aubrey is just kidding!" Chase assured, before he muttered. "I think?"

Aubrey _IS_ Chase and Spike's older cousin who is snarky, sneaky and knows how to get around with weapons, and she dated Brett and worked for Rodissiuss' knife sharpening store, no one can ever guess if she is being sarcastic or for real.

"Aw look at you guys, your outfits are SO cute!" Nikki cooed at Stacy's gown.

"That just makes me sick to the gut!" Georgie snapped as the VKs laughed.

"Why are YOU laughing?" Tracy turned to Jones.

"I finally meet my kind of people!" Jones chuckled.

"For the son of Mulan and Li Shang, Jones, you have a pretty dark mind!" Fletcher stated.

"I get that a lot!" Jones saluted over.

"Hey you can't talk to us like that!" Stacy protested.

"It's what we do here." Gabby stated, rolling her eyes at Stacy.

"Well, if I have a party, I won't invite you!" Stacy claimed as the VKs laughed.

"Girl, you really gotta learn snappy sarcasm!" Tracy stated

"Hey, do you remember all those 'Your Mama' battles we tell back then?" Dump Truck asked as the VKs, along with Jones.

"Your momma's so old, she went to school with Dumbledore!" Rachel began.

"Your momma's so weak, old ladies help HER across the streets!" Skylar continued.

"Your momma's so ugly, she once entered the Ugliest of Them All contest and WON!" Bree added as the VKs laughed.

"Can I try?" Jones asked as Dump Truck nodded.

"Your momma's so stupid, she didn't know what is common sense!" Jones rapped pointing at Stacy as the VK boys 'ooh'ed in amusement

"He's one of us!" Cuff laughed.

"Your momma's so soft, she's like…a feather?" Fletcher tried before failing.

"Well what do you know, you people are lamer than I thought, except those Mulan's kids, they're cool!" Gabby shrugged.

"Ok, we may not frown or wear black, but we can be meaner than you!" Stacy claimed.

"Yeah!" Oliver agreed before breaking a vase.

"Hope that wasn't expensive!" Oliver yelped as he grabbed a broom to sweep up the mess.

"Watching them do this is worse than _any_ chore my mom has ever given me!" Chase commented.

"We have gotta get them dial it low!" Bree agreed.

"Ok, how are you gonna get back now? Ever since you kids won over Hama and Skylar's dad had this redemption, the Isle has gone really furious." Jackson's sister, Lola Gothel explained.

"Well, if there is a way we get here, there HAS to be a way we can get back." Jones shrugged.

"If not we can always use Stacy's head as a floating canoe." Tracy made a snide remark.

"I have no idea who this girl is but her spunky side speaks to me!" Cleo laughed.

"Hey Dump! I got these cool knives Aubrey didn't move out when she dump me, wanna trade these for some dirt bikes?" Brett asked as he and his brothers walked in.

"THEY'VE SPOTTED US!" Fletcher yelped as he tried running into a door abut smacked the walls. Molly giggled at how silly Fletcher was. The young artist then started running to the other side of the room as she followed over.

"Yeah well at least we don't look like we'd get caught, minus Stacy-Woah!" Tracy's voice trailed off when she spotted an older boy walking in, he had tanned skin, dark hair tied into a bun, an dhe was wearing black.

' _Woah, he's really cute!'_ Tracy blushed heavily.

"Uh…Say, Skylar, who is that guy in black wearing his hair up in a bun?" Tracy whispered, trying to sound cool.

"Oh, that's Roman, one of the 3 sons of Rodissiuss." Skylar replied, feeling a bit amused.

"Wait, as in the guy my mom buried in snow 'Rodissiuss'?" Jones paused.

"The very same one." Chase nodded.

Tracy saw Roman looking over at her before she ran and hid behind the counter nervously.

"This is gonna be very interesting!" Jones chuckled.

"Dude, check it out, that scar girl is checking you out!" Riker pointed out as Roman glanced over before a girl wearing a magenta red hoodie. The hooded scar girl blushed a bit as she hid behind the counter.

"See, I just scarred her away!" Roman stated.

"How did you guys get here?" Dump Truck asked.

"I don't know. One minute I was rubbing smeared paint over Faiz's lamp and then thing I knew we are all here. THAT'S IT! The lamp!" Skylar stated, before mumbling. "Oh how I wish we could all be back at Auradon!"

As if cued, they all vanished from the shop.

* * *

 **Back in Auradon, inside a _very_ unfortunate lamp…**

"And like that, this is how you dance like a pro!" Faiz just done breakdancing, doing a livestream with his hip-hop dancing fans, just as he was about to hit the stop button, a cloud poofed as a lot of teens showed up

"Dude, like what the heck?!" Faiz exclaimed as he faked a smile. "And that is all for today!"

The half genie teen crossed his arms at the stampede of people.

"Skylar, anything to explain?" Faiz raised his eyebrows as he crossed his arms.

"Uh… _sorry_?" Skylar smiled apologetically.

"Woah where are we?" Brett asked, looking around.

"This place is sick!" Lola exclaimed, snapping a picture.

"Oh boy." Oliver face palmed, all a sudden they had just taken in half the Isle's children into Auradon.

* * *

 **Mini Folly extra scene:**

Fletcher yelped as he hid behind the artwork section of the store, before pausing at the sight of a familiar painting. It was a painting of a peaceful meadow, one of his early artworks his parents accidentally threw away.

"Hey," Molly greeted him, kneeling over to see Fletcher. "You don't have to worry; Riker, Bret and Roman are just here for some new bikes."

Molly noticed Fletcher looking at the painting, she smiled a bit.

"Oh this one is one painting I got from the dump years ago on my very first garbage hunt. This one is my favorite!" Molly smiled, sitting hugging her knees. "whoever drew this is talented."

"Thanks, because that is mine. I drew that myself! My dad threw it away once by accident, I thought I had lost it!" Fletcher smiled. "I can draw a picture of you, if you'd like…"

"That would be lovely." Molly smiled as she stood up. "C'mon, let's go out there and see what is with the hoax!"

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Sorry for stalling this chapter for so long, but I am back!**

 **Chapter Talk:-**

 **1 I had so much fun picturing the gang interacting. I can see them all interacting n the same shop, but that shop must be huge to fill in dozens of kids XD (Edit: I added in Lola Perez as Jackson's sister from Zapped as children of Mother Gothel)**

 **2 Jones, I can see him fit in the VKs, he is one by heart. I can actually see shipping possibilities of Jones and Cyd, but he is asexual. Jyd would probably be friendship like Trase.**

 **3 A bit of mini Folly and Rocy for you all. Roman/Tracy (children of sworn enemies) is inspired by the song 'The Wolf that Fell In Love with Little Red Riding Hood' cover by SirHamnet, also Tracy is wearing a red (magenta red) hoodie while Roman wears black in this chapter. Folly is cute because we get to see them interacting XD Poor Tracy, she is a nervous wreck after knowing Roman is the son of her parents' enemy.**

 **Harley: make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Lou: Questions of the chapter:-**

 **1 what did you think of this chapter?**

 **2 Did anyone liked the Folly/Rocy scenes?**

 **3 anyone feeling sorry for Faiz's poor lamp?**

 **4 Anything you guys would like to read of (a bit of ideas requests from readers)**

 **All: That's all for now. Please review and tell us what you think. Thanks for reading and have a nice day!**


	62. Chapter 62: Genie Style

**Chapter 62: Genic Style**

 **Purpledolpin05: Hey what's up readers! I thought I should probably update this story since there will be new drama (included Neon Lights Ball plot, original plots, some Q &A with readers later on) so moving on, shout outs!**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks, I will try to make more couples chapter.

To DD4L: Yeah I had, it's weird how China voices Freddie but she plays daughter of Ursula.

To TKDP: Thanks for the review. It was fun to write everyone interacting. The Dog spell chapter would be fun to do! XD. Rocy is like the Little Red Riding Hood/Big Bad Wolf or the purple Hood and the black Crow in Roman and Tracy's case.

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM THE DISNEY MOVIES, DCOMS, DISNEY SHOWS OR DISNEY XD SHOWS. TKDP OWNS HER OCS AND I OWN MINE. ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Previously…**

Skylar accidentally made a wish and caused her Auradon friends (plus Stacy) arriving at the Isle of the Lost. They met up with some of their VK friends, along with some romance blossoming between Molly Facilier and Fletcher Quimby, and Tracy's (possibly) unrequired crush on Roman, the son of her parents' sworn enemy.

Skylar made a wish again, causing her VK peers to arrive in the lamp of the son of Genie, Faiz.

* * *

 **Present Timing**

"Look, Oliver, I know you like to help people, BUT DID YOU HAVE TO DRAG IN ALL THE OTHER GUESTS IN MY LAMP?!" Faiz hissed, trying to be calm and cool. "and bro! Who drops in unannounced!"

"We're sorry?" Skylar gulped as she smiled weakly.

"Apology accepted, but better hope my cousin isn't here." Faiz rolled his eyes.

"Who knew you could drop into someone's lamp?!" Chase exclaimed, before glaring at Faiz. "This is too small and unexplainable! I'm watching you, jacket boy!"

"Uh duh, i need to put a bell around you in case you guys ever show up!" Faiz grumbled a bit.

As if cued, a shorter boy with tanned skin and spikey hair came inside from the outside and into the lamp, his name is Mazlee, the fashionista cousin of Faiz.

"guys I have a dress code for this place! OMG, WE DO NOT DRESS UP LIKE THIS IN OUR LAMP!" Mazlee exaggerated. "we need a serious makeover for you people!"

"Your lamp has a dress code?" Bree wondered.

"Duh, we don't live in a jar!" Mazlee exclaimed, looking offended. Faiz mocked and mouthed his cousin as she snickered.

"Well, my cousin is here on boarding school so dad made us share rooms, he shows up in my lamp every day!" Faiz sighed a bit, "since then he's been a fashion control freak!"

"Control freak?! I'm improvising your sense of style!" Mazlee glared over, as he looked at all his guests, before his dark eyes gleamed with inspiration. "Oh my Gucci, I already have ideas for new outfits for you people! I shall spare you boys I haven't have ideas yet."

Mazlee clapped his hands twice as everyone else suddenly wore some stylish new clothes.

"Why the heck am I dressed like your Uncle Aladdin's pet monkey?!" Jones protested. "do I _LOOK_ like a girl to you?!"

"Ok, I will change you back." Mazlee gulped as Jones switched back old clothes.

"I feel much better with the black shirt! My shirt is as black as my soul because…it gets me." Jones smiled to himself.

"Your harem pants look cool, and no one could still beat my dad!" Faiz pointed at Dump Truck.

"I look so stylish!" Bree admired her reflection.

But could you have added more bling here, here, here, and here!" Rachel started complaining, before Mazlee glared at her.

"Ok, I am fine with what I got." Rachel stated.

"So, what do you think of how I look, Fletcher?" Molly asked, smiling at him.

"You look great!" Fletcher flushed red, before he passed out of nosebleed.

"He's got bad nosebleeds; I'll get the tissues!" Oliver checked.

"Chiffon, really?" Skylar frowned at her outfit a bit.

"You are NOT getting this outfit back!" Nikki Faciliar placed her hands on her waist as she smirked a little.

"I look so cute, as I always have been!" Stacy gushed at her dress.

"Cool, mine comes with a hoodie! But not cool since it's part dress. Thanks Maz! You get my taste!" Tracy looked at her short sleeved dark indigo hoodie dress that stretched to her mid-thighs but was wearing some black shorts underneath. She nervously yelped and hid behind Chase when she made eye contact with the older twin son of Rodissiuss. Roman was it?

Riker noticed Roman looking at that scar girl with indigo hoodie. The two accidentally made eye contact before the scar girl blushed and hid behind Chase.

"Stop using me as a shield!" Chase hissed over, before noticing Roman and Riker. "Oh I get it!"

"G-get what?" Tracy asked.

"Nothing." Chase shrugged.

"Wait, are we in Auradon?!" Gabby asked.

"Yes," Oliver nodded as he replied. His reply caused Bret, Roman and Riker to gain sudden interest.

"So if we're in a lamp, that means we must super tiny!" Oliver thought as he exclaimed.

"Nothing gets past King Obvious!" Cleo exclaimed in sarcasm.

"King Obviously Cute!" Skylar corrected as Oliver blushed.

"No way, I once knew a guy who was super tiny, well that guy turned out to be a girl under a football helmet!" Fletcher added.

"Ahchoo!" They heard a guy sneezed.

"What was that?" Jones asked.

"I sneezed! I'm allergic to lamps!" Bret claimed.

"I have allergies too." Fletcher nodded. "got them from my dad."

"I get dolls from my dad!" Cleo claimed.

"Cool" Fletcher nodded.

"Voodoo CURSED dolls!" Nikki smiled as the Faciliar sisters all snickered.

"Sounds terrifying!" Oliver shuddered.

"Thank you" Molly took that as a compliment.

"Yeah dad's all about 'the other side', he is so obsessed with ghosts, that he remembers all their death days, and yet he never remembers our birthdays!" Dump Truck added, crossing his arms.

"My dad loves birthdays! He would build a new bridge with frosting all over his mouth. He even made up this birthday dance!" Oliver chuckled.

"My mom died on my birthday." Skylar sighed to herself.

"I would love to see your dad celebrating, but sadly we all must go back to the Isle!" Bret interrupted.

"Yeah, we would all love to go to school here, and learn to be nice." Riker piped in, as Roman nodded.

"Hey, how about we enroll you people in? There's plenty of rooms and we'd have to get you a roommate" Oliver suggested.

"Sounds wonderful!" Harley nodded in joy.

"Meh." Cloe shrugged, not caring much.

"What do you guys think? Since everyone's here they can all go to school together" Oliver looked at his Auradon friends.

"sounds great, Oliver!" Chase nodded.

"Wait, so you're saying they are going to the same school as us?!" Tracy exclaimed, looking excited.

"I can't wait!" Jones whooped. "More people I can pran-I MEAN MEET!"

"Oh no, we're having more of these savages?!" Stacy exclaimed, looking horrified. "

"Well some of these savages are offended!" Molly frowned a bit.

"Don't worry, you're the prettiest savage I've met. I mean uh…OH LOOK A CARPET!" Fletcher flushed red after complimenting Molly before ducking behind Tracy who was hiding behind Chase.

"Not another one!" Chase exclaimed.

"Cool, I want to bunk with Roman!" Riker claimed.

"Just because we are twins doesn't mean we're jointed by the hip!" Roman rolled his eyes, before noticing a hand behind the curtains.

"So that means we're gonna be schoolmates now!" Jones nodded. "I'm Jones."

"I'm Dump Truck, you can help me mash some metals sometime!" Dump Truck nodded over.

"OK, while I enjoy your icebreaking, but could you people take the talking outside my lamp? I have another webcast show to do later, so could you guys just not do this in front of me, or in my lamp, or in my house? I'm asking you guys to get out!" Faiz interrupted.

"Right, sorry, forgot you were here." Fletcher chuckled, apologizing.

"How do we get out?" Bree asked.

"Same way you got it, you wish your way out!" Faiz replied.

"Wait Sky, you really wanted to wish your last wish on getting out?" Rachel asked.

"If not, better luck getting out!" Faiz shrugged as the teens all changed their minds.

"Remember to wish wisely!" Mazlee stated. "and BTW, you girls can keep my outfits for you!"

"Not like that one time Logan Watson wished his sister was never born, I had to grumble for my community school assignment!" Faiz added as he and his cousin laughed a bit. "the guy is wishy washy with his wishes!"

"I wish we are all outside of Faiz's lamp!" Skylar wished as the room flashed as they all vanished outside the lamp.

"Thanks GOODNESS!" Faiz sighed in relief.

"Those people lack fashion sense!" Mazlee added.

"Maz, my lamp, my property, get out." Faiz warned as Mazlee left in a haste.

"Lamp sweet lamp! Alone at last!" Faiz cheered as he started breakdancing in his lamp.

* * *

 **Purpledolpinn05: Welp, that's all for now. I have school tomorrow, so Imma leave it here!**

 **Chapter Talk:-**

 **1 More kids in Auradon. Yay! I brought in a character named Mazlee from another show Oh My English (from Astro back in Malaysia) he's basically a sassy fashion obsessed Muslim boy. Faiz on the other hand is cool and likes breakdancing.**

 **2 Who is the stranger in Auradon? We'll see eventually.**

 **3 Some mini Folly and Rocy, and some Skoliver. the shippings are always fun!**

 **Cleo: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM ideas.**

 **Jones: QUestion of the chapter:-**

 **1 what did you think of this chapter?**

 **2 Did anyone like Faiz and Mazlee? (Mazlee isn't gay)**

 **3 Who is the stranger of AUradon?**

 **All: That's all for now. Please review and tell us what you think. Bye!**


	63. Chapter 63: Enrolling The New VKs

**Chapter 63: Enrolling the New VKs**

 **Purpledolpin05: What's up readers, I am back with another chapter for 'Disney Descendants' it's technically an Original Chapter but we have to see how the new students and how Adam and Sakura were doing. Oh this chapter will also be introducing some new OCs I've based on people I know IRL. So moving on to shout outs!**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. Yeah I will be doing this Original Chapter this time to focus a bit of some missing scenes. Hope you will like it.

To Decembra1998: (chapter 1) Thanks, hope you will continue reading this story. It's one of my favorite stories yet XD.

To Ryan Last King: I'm sorry but I won't be pairing Bree with Jordan but I can see friendship with the duo.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the respective DCOMs, Disney Movies, Disney Shows or Disney XD shows. TKDP owns her OCs, Boji and Fang. I only my OCs and the plot of this Original Chapter. Enjoy**!

* * *

 _ **Previously…**_

 _After accidentally wishing herself back in the Isle of the Lost, Skylar accidentally brought her Auradon peers to the Isle of the Lost, she met up with her old friends and accidentally wished them all back into Auradon (and into Faiz's unfortunate lamp)._

* * *

Back to the story

So we haven't really brought up what happened to Adam and Sakura yet? Right?

"Hey AD!" Sakura spotted her best friend Adam. Since Tracy and Jones had gone MIA, she and Adam were in charge of babysitting the kids today.

"Hi Kura!" Adam plastered his goofy smile.

"Why were you late?" Sakura asked, crossing her arms a little.

"Well I got a bit side-tracked." Adam blushed bit before handing over Sakura a cherry blossom hairclip.

"Wow, that's so pretty!" Sakura gushed a bit.

"Like it? I've been taking crafting lessons from Andie and Fletcher!" Adam smiled a bit, blushing red. It took him days of learning until he made the perfect hairclip for his crush.

"T-that's so nice." Sakura looked down at her feet bashfully.

"May I?" Adam asked before he clipped the hairclip into Sakura's jet-black bangs. He smiled in satisfaction. "There! A pretty hairclip for a pretty awesome girl!"

Sakura flushed red at Adam's compliment, before the two smiled and laughed awkwardly.

"Hey you two!" Lou called them out. She was taking some children with her. Spin and Jamie had Tourney Kiddies Camp, Ava's parents were having a fight so she's hiding at Auggie's place for the while. Zuri and Parker were busy with their business partnership this weekend, so that leaves only January the baby, the two toddlers Jackie and his sister Chloe, Toby Duncan, Jenny and Bob, and of course Doy.

"Hey kids!" Sakura greeted the kids.

"Hello!" Doy chirped happily as he looked up.

"Wanna hold January?" Sakura smiled cradling January.

"Yeah!" Doy cheered before holding the toddler girl in his arms.

"Ugh! Adam, Sakura, help me and Jenny settle our argument!" Bob grumbled, holding out a box.

"Does this box of snakes look like cobras or rattlesnakes?!" Bob asked, opening the box, before the snakes all tackled Adam.

"MY GUT! KURA, THOSE SNAKES ARE BITING MY STOMACH!" Adam yelped.

"Hold on, AD! I'm coming to save you! Jenny, Bob get the younger kids away here. This is professional snake venom removal business!" Sakura ushered before she went over to rescue Adam from the snakes.

Unfortunately, after removing the last snake from Adam, the older teen tripped onto a rock and fell towards Sakura. The duo looked into each other's eyes before they blushed red. What was worst for the Davenport is that Harushi (Sakura's dad) and his friend Fang happened to be passing by and witnessed the incident.

"I-I'M SORRY!" Adam apologized before he let Sakura go. While most guys his age would try to push their dates to mushy stuff, Adam knew Sakura was the late bloomer so he doesn't really seem to mind and would wait for her until she was ready for the romance commitment. Heck, back on the Isle of the Lost when the male peers were telling mature themed jokes, Sakura didn't even know what they meant and had to ask Adam what the joke meant.

"ADAM! YOU DAUGHTER ASSAULTING BRAT!" Harushi yelled, before turning to his wolf friend. "FANG GET MY CHAINSAW! IT'S HUNTING SEASON!"

"sir! It was an accident!" Adam yelped as he ran for his dear life.

"TELL THAT TO THE COPS, SCUM!" Harushi pulled Adam by the ear.

"Sakura's dad is scary sometimes." Jenny translated.

"Run for the hills Adam!" Bob shouted.

* * *

Meantime...

After spending some (and by some, I mean a VERY LONG) time explaining to Fairy Godmother Tasha about the new transfer students situation, the headmistress agreed to the whole new students. But she enquired some extra help so she called her sister Janice to send her son and his friends over.

"Leo's cousin will be showing you kids around. He will be here any second." Tasha assured before briefing the new VKs about how to chew before swallow. (Much to Skylar's embarrassment)

Moments later, the door pushed open as 2 college teens walked in.

21 year old degree students, Colleen Dooley and his friend Darrin Lin. Colleen was tall (a bit taller than Oliver) with black hair, he looked much like a bad boy at first glance. Darrin, on the other hand, was a bit taller than Chase, with mildly tanned skin, black bangs tucked beneath a grey cap, and he wore glasses.

"COLLEEN!" Leo cheered happily before fist bumping his cousin.

"Hello Aunt Tasha!" Colleen nodded. "Hey Leo, you've grown a lot taller!"

"Colleen, Darrin, good to see you boys again. You see, we have some new transferred students so I might need you to show them around," Tasha smiled as she gestured over.

"No worries, Headmistress, Col and I will help these kids get used to Auradon in no time!" Darrin assured as Tasha nodded.

"Kids, these are Darrin and Colleen; they are one of the most helpful students of Auradon Prep. I normally would trust Oliver to guide you around but it seems we've ran out of most of the help." Tasha stated, as Oliver looked at his feet, embarrassed.

* * *

Outside the office, Leo was inside with his mom and cousin Colleen. Bree, Sebastian, Chase, Janelle, Sabrina and the Li Siblings were outside waiting. That was when Leo opens up the door as the students all went outside.

"Ooh, who are they?" Sabrina asked.

"Some new kids I was telling you about. My sis has a HUGE crush on one of them!" Jones snickered.

"Who is the lucky guy?" Janelle teased a bit.

"That tall guy with the unmanly bun! He is also the middle son of the man whom my mom buried in a pile of snow." Jones pointed over at Roman.

"You mean Roman?" Chase corrected.

 _"JONES!"_ Tracy growled at Jones who dashed off to talk to his friend Connor the gamer to discuss their gaming strategy.

"Ooh, that guy is cute!" Janelle winked at Tracy, before the girl blushed harder.

"Go introduce yourself!" Sabrina motioned, nudging her friend's shoulder.

"What? No way, Sabrina, what if I freak out and act like a total dorkzilla?" Tracy panicked.

"Hello! Janelle!" Leo cheered as he walked over to his girlfriend.

"Hi, I am Janelle!" Janelle greeted the new students with a small smile.

"Hello pretty blondie!" Riker attempted to hit on Sabrina.

"Ahem, she is MY girlfriend!" Chase barked as he held Sabrina behind him.

"Ok," Riker nodded, finding a bit hard to believe that even Chase the geek could get a girlfriend.

"Guys, these are the Diaz cousins, they are Alan's cousins. The Faciliar siblings, children of Dr Faciliar. Coug and Cuff, the sons of Helga Sinclair. Jackson and Lola, son and daughter of Mother Gothel. (I FORGOT TO MENTION AND BRING IN LOLA) And well, this is gonna be so awkward for some of us," Bree motioned at the students. "We have Bret, Roman and Riker, sons of Rodissiuss."

"You'll like Darrin and Colleen, they were my mentors when we were freshmen." Taylor stated.

"Thanks Taylor," Darrin nodded, as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "We are like your cool big brothers of the school,"

"Y-you're welcome, Colleen!" Taylor nodded as she looked to the other side, hiding a small blush.

"I'm Sabrina, this is my close friend, Tracy. Say hello, Tracy!" Sabrina pushed Tracy over to Roman.

"Uh…h-hi! I'm Tracy, I-I hope we can be friends…" Tracy gulped as she blushed heavily, before she plucks up the courage to look at his face. Her heart skipped a beat when she made direct eye contact with Roman.

"Tracy, this is where you shake hands!" Bree tried to help as she grabbed Tracy's hand to shake Roman's hand.

"Uh hey, I'm Roman." Roman gave her a little nod as he shook her hand.

 _'H-he's so handsome, and he has a dreamy voice!'_ Tracy thought, as she blushed harder. She felt her heart racing and a small spark when she made physical contact with Roman. She quickly let go of her hand a few seconds later, before she ran off and hide herself.

"Is she always like this around guys?" Lola pointed at Tracy running off.

"Meh, only when she is around guys she just met." Sebastian stated.

"Or around guys she really likes." Janelle joked.

"Who's that girl anyway?" Bret asked, amused by the scar girl's antics.

"This is gonna be very awkward!" Leo muttered under his breath.

"Tracy, her and her brother Jones are children of Mulan and Li Shang." Skylar replied.

"What?" Riker exclaimed, but not as surprised as Roman was.

"Ok, Darrin and I will give you kids a tour around school." Colleen stated, before a dog walked over and wagged its tail in front of Colleen.

"Oh hey Darrin!" Colleen greeted the dog.

"You named your pet dog after your friend?" Nikki asked.

"That's one of the campus dogs." Darrin replied.

"Nonsense! I name every dog I see after Darrin!" Colleen stated before Darrin rolled his eyes at the dark skinned boy.

"I like these two!" Lola laughed a bit.

"Now next up we will be heading pass the campus' science labs, I am sure you would notice how frequent my cousin Leo has the tendency to blow up my uncle Donald's stuff." Colleen stated.

"Not true!" Leo protested.

* * *

Tracy ran into an empty classroom before shut the doors tightly. She ran to the other side of the room and curled in a corner.

"Why am I blushing so much? I-it's just another guy. Wait, this is _SO WRONG._ It's the son of your parents' mortal enemy." Tracy panicked at the thought of her already crushing on Roman. _HARD._ "It's really wrong, even if he is so cool with his dreamy face. CUT IT OUT! (slaps herself)"

"Trace, you ok?" Taylor and Janelle went to check while Sabrina opened the door.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sabrina asked.

"Nothing was wrong," Tracy lied. "I just left in a rush because I remembered I need to pick up the laundry."

"You're lying." Bree rolled her eyes.

"Fine, what if I am? But you know how dead wrong it is for liking someone you aren't supposed to!" Tracy exclaimed.

"Why not? Sebastian's dad and uncles killed my mom; but things worked out well with me and Sebastian!" Bree shrugged.

"I can tell you're already liking him." Sabrina stated, as Tracy hung her head down blushing harder.

"I have never felt like this around a guy before. But I just want to know him better." Tracy mumbled, looking at her reflection. "I mean look at me, I am just a weird kid who writes stories and edits videos than posting selfies on Social Media."

"Is this the Pizza Society? Oops, wrong room!" Adam barged in, with Sakura by his side.

"Hey daredevil duo." Taylor teased before Adam and Sakura blushed awkwardly.

"What is wrong with you girls? Is Trent giving you a hard time?" Adam asked, protective of his friends.

"Nah, just a bit troubles with the love department." Janelle shrugged, nudging at Tracy.

"Anything I can help with? I used to be a ladies' man back on the Isle." Adam offered.

"Is it about Taylor's crush on Leo's cousin, Colleen? I think we have figured THAT one out since freshman year." Sabrina guessed as Taylor glared at her.

"Well we went to the Isle by accident, let's just say Tracy here has a bit of a crush on Roman." Bree stated before Tracy pushed Bree down from her chair.

"Roman? Oh you mean his dad is the guy Trace's mom buried under a pile of snow, also their arch enemy?" Adam asked in his usual bubbly tone. "Nice guy, I can see you two working out things fine."

"You should tell him, nothing beats Plan A, telling someone you like them." Adam suggested.

"Or we can always use Plan B." Sakura handed Tracy a glass bottle. "Girl meets Boy, Girl likes Boy, Girl asks Boy out, Boy says No, Girl smacks Boy dead with a bottle, Girl buries Boy and Girl moves on and lives happily ever after."

"Your perspective of romance is very interesting." Janelle forced a smile, scared by Sakura's view of love if things do not work out.

"That WAS my plan B if AD had continued dating Stacy Bloody Summers." Sakura stated, as Adam gulped.

"I would never ever! Kura-chan is the most down to earth, cool as ice, awesome girl I ever know!" Adam assured.

"OI! Get out of that class, it's not a school day, so classrooms are strictly prohibited. Get out of there before I send you to detention, I have the permits for that!" The son of Chi Fu (the emperor's advisor from Mulan), Wai Chong blew his whistle as he yelled.

"Get your legs moving, guys." Sabrina whispered as the group of teens all ran out from the classroom.

"It's just another dorky guy." Adam didn't seem to understand.

"That's Wai Chong, his dad is the pushy advisor of the Emperor. Unlike his dad, he's more likable. I have known him since we were kids, he is a great guy and all but a total control freak." Tracy stated.

"Who are you calling a control freak?" Wai Chong smacked Tracy's head with his rulebook. "That's against the school rule number 367 Section C subsection W, talking bad about all School Patrol Force."

"Ok, I am sorry, dude." Tracy apologized.

"Much better, wait I am getting a call. Hello? Benny, what?! Luke Ross is starting a riot with Bertram? I will be right over!" Wai Chong spoke into a walkie-talkie before rushing off.

"Now that was weird!" Sabrina blinked.

"So, anybody hungry? Because I could totally use a pie right now?" Adam asked in his cheerful tone, before earning a nod from Sakura.

"Sabby, nothing is as weird as _THAT!"_ Janelle tugged Sabrina's shirt as she pointed over.

The gang turned over only to find Jamie and Spin chasing after Bob with a bunch of hot metal rod.

"JENNY, HELP ME!" Bob yelled.

"Sorry Bobby Burger, no can do. This is what you get for reading my diary!" Jenny stuck out her tongue.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Hope you've liked this chapter. I sure had a lot of fun doing the Rocy part. (no shame)**

 **Chapter Talk;-**

 **1 I introduce some new characters to you guys. Now first we have Colleen Dooley and his friend Darrin Lin, the two are actually based on two guys I know IRL. Then we have Wai Chong from Waktu Rehat, who comes from the same show as Faiz (son of Genie). But Wai Chong is a bit uptight who follows by the rules, like Chase.**

 **2 Ah the shippings, I had to bring in some Adura action since we have been missing out on them for a while now. Another new Kiddie ship I am into lately is January(baby OC) with Doy, it's like Adura all over again. Doy is a little sweetie pie and he would do anything to protect his best baby friend January. I like Janelle/Leo, nothing would ever change my love for this ship. Taylor is WAY TOO OLD for Leo IRL, (I like my ships to be closer to age) and I can see them as just frienemies only, sorry Tayleo fans. (Looks over, TRACY PUT DOWN THE DYNAMITE! We cannot blow up Tayleo land, but you can blow up Braz land) I apologize for my OC Tracy she is too devoted to her OTPs, I bet she would headbutt Chase away if every Skase scene pops up. So I am now shipping Colleen/Taylor, I might have to see how that ship goes, since Colleen is like the cool big brother. [Hint: THERE WILL BE A KIDDIE KISS IN ONE OF MY FANFICS SOON]**

 **3 THE ROCY SCENES! Yes I ship that, no shame. I really, really like the fact that this ship is the forbidden love, trust me I have planned out this shipping's side subplot, you'd have to see how things go. The poor girl doesn't even know how to handle her emotions around him, thank you Bree for helping a bit for the Rocy handshake.**

 **4 I forgot to bring in Lola Perez from Adventures in Babysitting, I actually reedited Lamp Sweet Lamp where I made Lola and Jackson as siblings, I actually think Lola behaves like Adam in some ways at times. In the early drafts of the chapter, Taylor was supposed to fight with Janelle over Leo but I changed it to Colleen/Taylor instead, but we'd have to see how this side pairing goes.**

 **5 Stuff I wanna share to you all IRL: I am actually doing a Radio Play assignment and I picked out the plot based on 'Face Off' from Lab Rats 2012, unfortunately Chase and Leo might kill me for this because I am playing them. Well, I made 'Chase' and 'Leo' girls in this version since I had to make some gender changes to mingle in with my teammates since it has more girls than guys. In a random sidenote, Face Off shares somewhat a comedic reverse Cinderella plot, since the Cyber Mask is like the Fairy Godmother, Adam is an evil stepsibling (sort of), Perry is the evil stepmother, Jake Chambers is Prince Charming; Bree is the Cinderella, while Chase is the Cinder-Fella.**

 **Chase: WHY AM I BEING PLAYED BY A GIRL IN THE AUTHORESS' PLAY?!**

 **A/N: Just be glad I didn't made you wear a skirt right now.**

 **Doy: CARVIE! CARVIE! CARVIEEEEEE!**

 **Lou: I might have read him too much Carvie fanfiction lately.**

 **January: Cahwee!**

 **Doy: Yes, that's right. Who is the smartest baby ever? You are, Janoy!**

 **Evie: When January says it, it's cuter.**

 **Carlos: I got the picture of Doy hugging January!**

 **Jones: whatever, dorks. Make sure to fave, follow, review, bah you get the jist.**

 **Lou: Question of the chapter:-**

 **1 what did you think of this chapter?**

 **2 What did you think of the new characters and the shippings of this chapter?**

 **3 What do you think Roman, Riker and Bret would react now that they know about the whereabouts of their mortal enemies? (cough! ROCY. Cough!)**

 **All: That's all for now. Please review and tell us what you think. Thanks for reading and have a nice day.**


	64. First Anniversary Q & A Special

**Chapter 64: First Anniversary Q & A Special **

**Purpledolpin05: So…I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS, THIS STORY IS NOW A YEAR OLD! EEEEEEP! Ok, sorry for the excitement, a year ago when I posted this story, I wasn't expecting this one to be the most reviewed story I ever wrote.**

 **Chris: Meh, 10 bucks says she's gone nutso on fanfiction. Anyway, purpledolpin05 doesn't own the characters from DCOMs, Disney Movies, Disney shows or Disney XD shows. She only owns her OCs, and the plot of the story. (some of it)**

 **Shout outs before hand**

To DD4L: Yeah poor Tracy, she needs more luck at the love department XD

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks, yeah thanks I always try to make my ships cute and fluffy as possible. XD Riker would more likely be friends with them, Bret and Roman would hate them, but Roman might hate Tracy less.

* * *

 **Everyone gathered by the studio, well to be frank more than half the casts were either invited nicely by Skylar; or abducted by Skylar if you turn down her offer.**

"I am so excited to be invited here as a host!" Evie Queen squealed happily.

"Lights, camera, action!" a girl with light brown hair, blue eyes and wore glasses named Chris shouted as she starts filming.

"Hey, I thought I was the cameraman!" Carlos De Ville protested.

"Go back home little boy. All you ever do is take pictures of Evie!" Chris snorted as Carlos blushed red.

"Guys, can we focus on what's more important? WORLD DOMINATION!" Jones whooped as Cyd hi-5ed him.

"Guys, focus!" The Authoress shouted as everyone nodded.

"What up people, I'm Tracy Chimokuri. So as you all may or may not know, today is August 15th, which also marks a whole year this story has been posted. Beside me are my co-hosts, the fashionable talented…Evie Queen" Tracy announced as Evie walked in strutting a pose.

"Hi, it is so nice to be hosting this again." Evie grinned.

"Next up is the fangirl, the sweet and friendly camp counselor, Lou!" Tracy motioned as Lou walked in waving.

"Hey fangirl woodchucks!" Lou smiled.

"Who else is hosting this thing?" Tracy asked.

"Howdy Feisty." Jay walked in before he winked over at Tracy.

"And I spoke too soon." Tracy forced a smile.

"Who is that guy? Yeah that guy over there?" Riker asked, pointing at Jay. (reference to Girl Meets Ski Lodge Part 2)

"Pause!" Tracy shouted before tugging the authoress (AKA, me) aside.

"What is it now?" The Authoress asked.

"Why did you invite Jay?" Tracy hissed, blushing a bit.

"I thought you have a thing for him…and Roman." Authoress teased, before shoving a hand out to push Tracy outside.

"Now we invite he Fearsome Foursome as our kiddie hosts. Spin, Bob, Jenny and Jamie!" Lou gestured before Spin (wearing a miniature suit that resembles Ben's suit) and Jamie (wearing a pale blue dress that resembled Princess Tiana's blue dress from The Princess and the Frog) came through the curtains pushing each other, before starting a wrestling contest. Bob wore a dark grey shirt that was supposed to resemble a tux, and Jenny wore a powder pink dress with a pink rose hair clip in her short black bangs. Jenny sighed as she placed a hand over her head at the sight of the duo fighting.

"Guys, stop fighting!" Lou hissed.

"He started it!" "She started it!" Jamie and Spin pointed at each other as they glared at one another.

"I am betting 20 bucks they get together in 10 years!" Auggie whispered over to Ava.

"I am betting my money on 5 years!" Ava grinned as they both giggled.

"Ok, people! Settle down!" Skylar whistled loudly as everyone sat down. The 6 main characters; Skylar, Bree, Sakura, Adam, Chase and Oliver sat by the front row.

"As you all know, it's a year since this story has been posted. So happy anniversary!" Tracy stated as everyone cheered.

"As a special treat for this year's first time celebrating anniversary, I have decided to host a Q and A Interaction between readers and us casts." Purpledolpin05 announced, as she motioned the hosts to start hosting.

"Ok, the first few questions are from DD4L." Jenny took out a paper.

"Great! Can't wait to start this thing!" Bree smiled.

"First question goes to Sakura!" Jamie announced, as she started reading the question. "Sakura how did you feel when you saw your real parents?"

"Well, I didn't know my parents were my family back then when I first saw them, but I have this familiar feeling around them that I can't put my word on it. When my parents revealed that they were my birthparents, I was so happy and excited that my favorite coach and the kind nurse are my family." Sakura smiled, her dad and mom waved over as they smiled.

"Next up, Harushi." Evie stated, looking over as she gestured a mic over to Harushi. "DD4L asked if you can ever give Adam a break?"

"That's a nice question, kiddo. As much as I think Adam is a nice kid, but liking my daughter is a crime far worse than death! FANG, GET MY KNIVES! WE'RE GETTING READY FOR OPEN SEASON!" Harushi nodded before he shouted over to his brown wolf friend. He reached his hand out the camera Carlos was holding as he warned every boy in the room in close zoomed in mode and warned in a very hostile tone. "Boys, if I ever see you trying to make a move on my daughter, I will skin you alive and turn you into a rug in my living room!"

"y-yes sir!" all the boys yelped.

"Moving on," Lily motioned as she went to get my white wolf colleague, Boji to tranquilize their mates.

"Last question from DD4L is for Chase." Jay stated, before he glared over. Ever since Chase and Tracy kissed in another story called 'Love Game' Roman and Jay have been trying to murder Chase in his sleep.

"Leave him out of this, back to the Q and A!" Tracy warned.

"Ok, Chase, would you ever dye your hair White like Carlos did?" Jay asked.

"That's a hard one, I mean I don't usually support hair dyes as it affects your hair sometimes, but Tracy once pranked me by turning my hair color black." Chase stated.

"Or the time Dirk was dared to dye Chase's hair pink!" Frankie stated (Bizaardvark) as she giggled.

"Next question, please!" Chase flushed red, embarrassed.

"Ok, here are a few questions we got from TeamTLKandBaltoCrew! First up's for Oliver. So, Oliver, just wondering how tasty were the cookies with the love potion in them?" Spin asked.

"Well, they were creamy and chocolatey, they tasted sweet with a delicious almonds and nuts. So in short, they were all tasty." Oliver replied.

"STOP TALKING, YOU'RE MAKING ME HUNGRY!" Adam exclaimed.

"NOW I WANNA EAT!" Bob whined as Jenny smacked Bob's shoulder.

"Ok, next up is for Sakura. Our favorite cat girl!" Jamie stated as she started reading the question. "During the Tourney game, what had to be the hardest thing for you to face?"

"Gosh, that's a bit hard!" Sakura thought, before replying. "There would be 2 things. First off, is that I have a bit of problem at Tourney Games. Don't get me wrong, I love sports but during the _certain time of the month for a female_ , it's a bit hard for me to play in the field. The second part of the problem I face while playing Tourney would be that the guys would occasionally forget I am an actual female and I would be dragged to the boys' locker. But nothing scarred this kitty, because these guys have nothing to show."

 **STABS EVERY GUY IN THE ROOM**

"Skylar, you're next." Evie nodded as she turned to Skylar.

"Ok, I am ready." Skylar nodded.

"On a scale from 1-10, how cute do you think Oliver is?" Evie asked as she and Lou grinned a bit.

"Well…I would rate a 9.9999999." Skylar admitted as Oliver blushed red.

"SHIP!" Lou, Liv and Evie squealed.

"C'mon, next question, please?" Skylar flushed red.

"Ok, here's to Riker." Bob turned to Riker. "TLK has asked, how's it like seeing someone crushing on your brother?"

"Tracy!" Lou, Evie, Lonnie and Liv coughed out.

"Girls, shh!" Tracy blushed redder.

"Well, it's kidna rare, while many girls liked Roman back on the Isle of the Lost, he's never shown any interest in them, but I'd say Tracy is by far the first girl he's actually taken a fancy on. So I am absolutely ok with Rocy, because if she wasn't my brother's girl, I might have actually considered dating her." Riker crossed his arms as he replied, smirking at Roman. "I mean, have you ever heard or seen him practicing kissing his pillow pretending it was Tracy, EVERY NIGHT!"

"RIKER!" Roman yelled.

"ROMAN!" Jay growled over.

"Lalalalala, I can't hear you." Tracy turned away, pretending she never heard anything.

"Last two questions are for the authoress herself." Lou stated, looking over at Purpledolpin05.

"Bring it on." Purpledolpin05 nodded.

"Was it fun and challenging to pick everyone's roles?" Lou asked.

"Hhm,…it was fun for sure, but it was a bit tricky at times on deciding roles, for example the role of who is playing Freddie Faciliar, or the time I picked a role for Gus. At first I was clueless until I thought of the Mad Hatter." Purpledolpin05 thought as she replied.

"Ok, next up, who would be your top 5 favorite VKs in this story?" Lou asked.

"Ooh, that is hard. My top favorite VK is definitely Sakura. Second place goes to Skylar, third is Jones, he isn't a VK but he's already got the skills to be one. Fourth place would be Bree, and the fifth place is Adam. Honorable mentions would be Roman, Riker, Maya, Cyd and Chase." Purpledolpin05 answered.

"Awesome. So the next 10 questions are from The Dreamer With A Passion." Spin nodded, taking out some new questions.

"And they are all for the authoress," Jamie raised her eyebrows. "How did you come up with the characters? Like who would play who."

"That one's a hard one, it took me a while to analyze characters from Descendants before I decided to make and pair their roles." Purpledolpin05 nodded.

"What about the idea of turning the story into a movie? Like did you plan it from the start or did you come up with it, to make the plot more interesting?" Lou asked.

"I would love for the thing to be real, well I got really inspired after watching the movie and wanted to make a story of my own. Naturally I talked to TKDP about the casting and she made a trailer version of the movie but it was taken down a few months back. But good news, I made a trailer of the movie and it's up on Youtube. But yeah a few of my plot twists actually made the story interesting, like Sakura being long lost daughter of Harushi and Lily." The authoress replied, grinning.

"Besides, you being the director, who else is a part of the staff?" Jay asked.

"Well, we have me as director and scriptwriter, Jones and Carlos are the cameramen, Tracy is my second in command at directing, then we have Evie and Lou as film makeup artists. And Lonnie helps with security, and music." Purpledolpin05 replied.

"How do you get into the zone to write? Like you read and you get an idea, listen to a song, etc?" Jamie asked.

"It usually depends, but mostly inspirations come at the best or worst of times." Purpledolpin05 replied, nodded.

"Do ever have that weird habit, like 'What would the character's do if they were in my situation'? Like for instance, for myself, I went to a fair today, and I put the characters in my place and starting thinking about what they would do." Spin read from the paper, as he made faces at Jamie.

"Sometimes, I usually picture my OTPs doing romantic stuff, or funny scenerios. Like right now I am in college, and I wonder like 'what would happen if all the casts of my story are in this school'?" Purpledolpin05 laughed.

"When the character's mess up a scene who's like 'If we're filming again, I need my food'?" Bob asked.

"Occasionally, but everyone's usually goofing around but I am so proud of everyone casting, minus Caitlin." The authoress stated as everyone 'aww-ed'

"Here's a good one! Do the characters ever prank each other? If so, what's the best prank, so far?" Jamie asked.

"Ooh, once Gus, Kaz, Adam and Sakura pranked Skylar when she was doing the ballad of If Only. Gus huddled up every singing couples he knew, and Adam and Kura were disguised as dementors. You should have seen how scared Skylar got!" Purpledolpin05 laughed.

"or how about the time Adam placed hair growth gel in Leo's hair and he went to film next day as Hagrid." Sakura added as she laughed.

"Who is the person who gets the most pranked? Or has the worst luck?" Jenny asked

"Chase is always most pranked, and Jones is always the daredevil of schemes. Worst luck is tied between Tracy or Chase." Purpledolpin05 stated as Chase whined and Tracy blushed red.

"Who is the person that makes sure everything is perfect? Like if you screw one little bit, he/she makes a big deal out of it?" Evie asked.

"There's the makeup wardrobe manager, Amelia." Spin interrupted. "She is so prissy and wanting everything to be perfect."

"Last one, who is the most hardworking? As in takes the most time practicing, perfecting and polishing?" Jay asked.

"I would say everyone to be honest, they are all hardworking and always being sure to prove themselves." Purpledolpin05 nodded as she replied.

"Here's one request from TKDP. Watch and react to the trailer of 'A Cinderella Story: If the Shoe Fits'." Bob read.

"Ok, let's hit play!" Jenny played the trailer via live.

After watching…

"All I can say is that 'Chad, shame on you, your ex-girlfriend is your mother in that AU'!" Jones laughed.

"That's rude, I am better looking than Tess, right Carlos?" Evie asked.

"Of course!" Carlos nodded.

"Carlos and Evie sitting in a tree, KISSING!" Jay taunted.

"SHH!" Carlos hissed at Jay.

"Ok, here are two more questions from BeautifulSupernova. So she asked 'Who is the toughest of the whole cast'?" Jenny asked.

"I'm gonna go with Sakura, she's so tough and awesome!" Adam grinned.

"Skylar of course, no one can beat a 14 toed Calderan." Oliver stated.

"My answer would be Spike." Spikette purred at Spike.

"PDA!" Spin and Jamie gagged.

"Last question, who is most likely to be arrested for a dare?" Bob asked.

"Adam." Chase points at Adam.

"Kaz." Oliver frowned.

"Chase." everyone else stated.

"HEY!" Chase yelled, offended as everyone laughed.

"Ok, can you tell us what is new to come after a whole year and all," Evie asked.

"Ooh, that is a hard one." Skylar exclaimed, crossing her arms.

"But there will be new ships, new couples and new love triangles." Bree replied.

"Ooh, sounds interesting!" Lou nodded.

"Alright, can you give us an example of couples that will be introduced?" Jay asked.

"There is Ambrose with that feisty old lady Irma from that KC Undercpver episode." Adam laughed.

"There is gonna be more comedy, like upcoming chapters." Oliver added.

"Awesome, what else would be new for the readers to know?" Spin asked.

"Let's just say, some singing musical scenes every now and then." Skylar nodded as she replied.

"And new characters to be introduced. Like from Bizaardvark, I think it should be interesting to have some new musicsians in the mix," Sakura grinned.

"Alright, I have only one mpre question to the Authoress here." Evie asked. "Any new upcoming projects cominh around?"

"Well...yes. I have a load of new stories and surprises heading your way. Like right now I have 2 new story ideas, 1 might make Roman and Jay try to kill Chase, the other is gonna be a Spamie one." Purpledolpin05 smiled a bit.

"Can we have a peak?" Lou squealed.

"I can only give you guys a small part of my upcoming Spamie story. Here we go!" Purpledolpin clicked the switch.

* * *

"I cannot believe you broke my skateboard, all because you're a big jerk!" Jamie yelled. The 10 year old had spent all her piggy bank money for 6 years on the skateboard. It was supposed to be a night they all witness a meteor shower. And not kne from Tecton's bathroom. Wprd has it that the Wish Granting Meteor Showers actualky grants wishes.

"You're the one who blocked my view at practicing my new move!" Spin yelled back.

"You are a jerk!" Jamie yelled.

"No, you're a jerk!" Spin shouted.

"I hate you, Boogers!" Jamie yelled, fighting back her tears.

"Spin, you made her cry!" Bob stated.

"Shh, Jamie, it is gonna be alright." Jenny hushed her best friend. She glared at Spin.

"Spin, apologize to Jamie now!" Doy frowned.

"Why should I?! I wish I never even met you guys!" Spin shouted back.

A meteor flew by as a bright light shone.

* * *

"what happens next?!" Carlos asked.

"You would have to wait, sorry folks." Purpledolpin05 smiled apologetically.

"Why?!" Lou whined.

"Sorry but it might be worth the wait over time." The authoress stated.

"Well folks, that is all for the first year anneversary special. Hope you have all liked it." Skylar nodded, concluding the meeting.

"Thanka so much for supporting the story unyil this very day, you are all great readers!" Sakura waved.

"And 3,2,1. Lights out!" Chris shoited as the curtain falls.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Welp, that's all for the first year anniversary. Hope you guys liked the Q and A session, I know I did.**

 **Chapter Talk:-**

 **1 Roman and Jay would still try and kill Chase, even if he's just buddies with Tracy. Just a fact.**

 **2 Ava, Auggie, January and Doy are our new heirs of fandom XD I mean Ava and Auggie are so cute like Corpanga, and Janoy is the new Adura, so ship guilt.**

 **3 More chapters heading your way, but sadly I might not update as much as I wanted to later since I have finals in a few weeks.**

 **4 A year ago, I posted this story and I never thought I would grow to love this story more than I should have. Thanks for favoriting, following, reviewing and reading this story, folks! I love you guys!**

 **Sakura: be sure to fave, follow, review or PM any ideas.**

 **Adam: (thinks) Gosh Sakura is too cute!**

 **Bree: even after a year, he still won't admit he loves Kura!**

 **Skylar: yeah but Oliver is forever mine.**

 **Bree: not on my watch, Space Witch!**

 **Oliver; HELP!**

 **Chase: Questions of the chapter:-**

 **1 What did you think of this Q &A session?**

 **2 Is everyone satisfied with the answers given?**

 **3 What do you think of this story (after a year of reading it posted)?**

 **4 who is excited for the upcoming Spamie and Trase stories? What do you of the Spamie story sp far?**

 **All: that's all for now. Pleasel eave a review and tell us what you think. Thanks for reading and have a nice day.**


	65. Chapter 65: Puffed Deliciousness

**Chapter 65: Puffed Deliciousness**

 **Purpledolpin05: I'M BACK PEOPLE! Hope you've liked the anniversary chapter, because my story will be back on schedule (I hope). So moving on, shout outs.**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks, glad you liked the anniversary special. Well, I will be posting the first chapter of the Spamie story real soon. Hope you will like this chapter.

To ShoreEevee: (chapter 2 and 4) Yup Kaz is involved in this story, so I hope you will enjoy this story.

 **I do not own any of the characters from the various DCOMs, Disney movies, Disney Shows or Disney XD shows. TKDP owns Boji and Fang, and I own my OCs.**

* * *

 **After the registration the new VKs from the Isle of the Lost, Leo's cousin Colleen and his friend Darrin gave the new kids a tour around school along with Bree, Chase, Skylar and Oliver. Bree and Skylar joined the group of new students shortly after running away from Adam when Spin set a nest of ants on his hoodie shirt.**

"And right next we have the Castleteria, filled with delicious food. But just a fair wise advice. Never come to school cafeteria early." Darrin stated.

"Why?" Aubrey Ramsey asked.

"Because you do NOT wanna see the lunch ladies without their makeup." Leo warned as he started to shudder at the memory.

"Wait, they wear makeup?" Bree asked as Colleen gave her a solemn nod.

"Yeesh!" Lola and the girls all shuddered a bit.

"So this concludes our tour around school. I hope to see you all adapt to your new surroundings." Darrin clapped his hands as he faced the crowd of students. "Any questions?"

"Do we seriously need to take some lesson called Good Manners 101?" Gabby frowned as she read her schedule.

"Yup, sadly." Skylar nods as the VKs all groaned a bit.

"and we have a 2-hour exam about _smiling_." Bree added.

"Yikes, sounds awful!" Brett frowned as his brothers all shuddered.

"If it helps, my sis and I got kicked in after I got shipped down a rank for 'punching Oana' in gym." Jones passed by as he exclaimed.

"This is Jones, he's sort of the son of Mulan and Li Shang." Oliver stated, feeling awkward.

"Jones Li, future dictator of the century." Jones nodded, before glancing over at Roman for a second before he excused himself for helping Cyd out with a project on how to operate a guillotine.

"Smiling is super important in Auradon." Bree stated, as she looked over at her friends. "Let's see what you got."

The new VKs tried to smile, but it was still fierce looking than friendly.

"Well we could use more work." Chase concluded. "Try less teeth."

"Still looks creepy to me." Fletcher thought, he was mostly terrified of Dump Truck's 'smile'.

"Try smizing." Bree suggested.

"Smizing? What kind of word is that?" Nikki asked.

"it means smiling with your eyes. Apparently it's a thing here." Skylar replied.

* * *

"Ooh! LUNCH IS READY!" Adam cheered when he spotted the food on the table.

"Oh lord!" Janelle frowned as Adam had left for the buffet table.

"I'll go and see if Adam hadn't destroyed the food." Sakura gave a small smile as she ran off hiding her blush.

Tracy spotted Roman among the group of students. She yelped nervously as she hid behind the walls.

"Oh what is it now?" Taylor asked.

"N-nothing. I can't go in there." Tracy stuttered.

"is it because of Roman?" Janelle teased.

"Possibly. I mean now he knows I'm the kid of his dad's enemies." Tracy mumbled, she glanced over at him before hiding her blushing face.

"Oh well, you can sit here and do nothing; or you can stand up and fight for what's right." Taylor suggested.

"Colleen's out there too." Janelle added before Taylor blushed a bit.

"His goatee is so groovy." Taylor grinned a bit, swooning over Colleen.

"And you called my crush on Leo delusional?" Janelle exclaimed as the girls all left for lunch.

* * *

"What's with all these?" Ethan asked, pointing at the food.

"It's lunch." Leo stated.

"Wait, this is food?!" Georgie gasped, finding it hard to believe.

"Yup, bon appetite fellas." Oliver gestured.

"Sorry. Oh _hello_." Riker bumped into a girl with short blonde hair before he gave her a flirty smile.

"OW!" Riker yelped as the girl electrocuted him.

"That's Spark, daughter of Elsa. She's a bit cranky after Kaz and her fake divorced." Fletcher stated.

"That girl needs to do something about her messy split ends!" Stacy stated before Spark sent Stacy an electrocution.

"I think I'm gonna like her." Cleo smirked.

"What's with all this fru-fru stuff?!" Lola asked before she tried a bite of the egg tarts.

"Oh I take back what I said! THIS IS HEAVEN!" Lola grinned as the VKs all helped themselves with the food.

"Word of advice, it's nice to not steal." Chase advices as he gave them a plate to carry the food.

"I don't get it. Why do you people lay them out when you don't want them stolen?" Dump Truck asked.

"I know right?" Skylar agreed.

"Thanks Molly." Dump Truck nodded.

"Do you not see the highlights? I'm Skylar!" Skylar frowned as she face-palmed. Well this won't be the first time being thought as Molly.

"NO WAY!" Ethan exclaimed. "Chocolate fondue?! Cranberry juice?"

"FRUITS SHAPED LIKE LITTLE ANIMALS?! I could get use to this place!" Georgie grinned.

"WATCH OUT!" A tall blonde boy shouted as he was hurled across the table and crashed the wall. "THAT WAS AWESOME BRO!"

"That's gotta hurt!" Coug frowned.

"AWESOME!" Cuff thought otherwise.

"Hi, I'm Dirk from Dare Me Bro, you just saw my Hurl Across the Lunch Tables Dare." Dirk grinned as he got up and left to see his friend, a Muppet-like thing called Crash. (Crash and Bernstein) "HOW DID WE DO, CRASH-BRO?"

"AWESOME!" Crash and his brother Wyatt cheered.

"Uh Mr. Dirk, you've got a fondue on our shirt." Georgie pointed out

"Oh thanks, didn't noticed that. Thanks, Curly girl, you're cool." Dirk noticed as he smiled at her.

"He called me cool, and a girl!" Georgie smiled as she blushed, instantly smitten by Dirk.

* * *

"Just go out there and get lunch then get out before he sees you." Tracy silently motivated herself before walking into the Castleteria to buy lunch. She spotted Amanda Bernstein (one of the most popular girls in school) trying to flirt with Roman.

"Meh, I knew it. The good looking guys are always taken." Tracy sighed.

* * *

"This is so yummy!" Riker helped himself with the chocolates.

Brett was grabbing some food before bumping into Adam. A piece of bread falls onto the floor.

"Get your own buffet table!" Adam barked as Brett rolled his eyes at him. Clearly Adam has not changed a bit when it comes to food.

* * *

"Ooh! Chocolate!" Doy cheered as he grabbed some chocolates from the dessert buffet table.

"Coco!" January exclaimed happily.

"Want some?" Doy asked as the toddler girl nodded happily.

"Ship." Lou coughed out.

* * *

"Hey fangirl woodchuck!" Lou waved over at Tracy, needless to say they've both bonded over the love of matchmaking others.

"Hi Lou." Tracy gave a weak smile. She kept glancing over at Roman secretly.

"Who's the guy you're looking at?" a girl, one of Tracy's friends Chris, wearing glasses with blue eyes and brown wavy hair asked.

"N-no one." Tracy lied, blushing red.

"Spill." Lou grinned.

"Ok, he's this really cool guy I just met. He's so dark and mysterious." Tracy blurted out, blushing harder.

"Sounds like a catch. But hope he is nothing like the last guy I dated Noah." Lou snorted at the memory of her manipulative boyfriend.

"But. He's the son of Rodissiuss, my parent's enemy." Tracy raised a hand.

"Yikes, talk about forbidden love." Chris looked surprise before smirking a bit.

"Yeah, he probably hates me." Tracy sighed.

"You'll never know. I mean look at Bree and Sebastian, his uncles and dad pushed her mom off a cliff." Lou added.

"Good point. So what should I say to him?" Tracy asked.

"How about you figure out yourself." Chris, one of her best friends, turned Tracy over only to see Roman behind her.

"H-hi! _You have gorgeous eyes_." Tracy flushed red as she accidentally complimented him.

"Uh thanks?" Roman was a taken aback by her compliment.

"Are you the oldest kid of Mulan?" Roman asked.

"Yeah." Tracy nodded. _Unfortunately,_ she thought bitterly.

"But I hope our family history won't affect you and all that. I still want to get to know you better." Tracy blurted out, hiding her blushing red face.

"HEY ROMAN, OVER HERE!" Riker waved over holding a large plate of food.

"COMING ALREADY!" Roman shouted back, he gave her a little nod. "So I'll see you around."

Tracy stared over at Roman as she secretly blushed red.

"I'm hopeless!" Tracy sighed, as she sat down with her friends, hoping Roman didn't hear her pulse racing.

"I dunno, that's progress." Lou stated.

"He probably knows I like him!" Tracy sighed, burying her face under her hands.

"Riker, we got a problem." Roman told his brother.

"That would be?" Riker asked.

"I just talked to the scar girl there and she told me she wants to 'get to know me better', she probably is up to us about our plans." Roman suspected. "I think she's gonna suspect us about her revenge plan."

The three brothers looked over at Lou, Chris and Tracy. Chris whispered over as Tracy glanced over when she met Roman's eyes. She flushed red and looked away before the girls all giggled.

"See? She knows something!" Roman accused. He was more invested in the revenge plan than to notice what's around him.

" _Is he that stupid?!"_ Riker thought.

"Can you blame him, Roman is the only one of us three who never dated." Brett muttered, even he could tell Tracy's huge crush on him.

"Good idea Roman, you get closer to her and find out more about her and her family's weakness then we take them out the first chance we get." Brett nodded.

"How about you take her out on a date instead?" Riker joked as he winked at Roman.

"Good, Riker go and ask her out." Roman nodded.

"Are you that stupid, Roman?" Riker face palmed even Brett had to bite his lip not to laugh.

"Guys, we have a problem." Roman ushered over when they spotted a hand secretly grabbing the fallen food.

* * *

"Were we like that when we first arrived at Auradon?" Skylar asked, pointing at the new VKs cobbling up the food.

"No, we were the picture of elegance." Bree shook her head as they both giggled

Looks like things were about to get interesting. _Very interesting_

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Oh Roman you IDIOT! Oh well, you fans might grow to like/hate clueless Roman.**

 **Chapter Talk: -**

 **1 Lots of new ships coming your way. One of them is Dirgie (Dirk/Georgie) I like them, they are both happy and optimistic, so ship! Another would be Paithan (pronounced as Peyton, Paige/Ethan) they love music so ship. So far we have Ruff (Rachel/Cuff), Dirgie, Paithan and Darley (Daniel/Harley) the 4 older Diaz's are all shipped. XD**

 **2 the next chapter would probably be an original chapter before the Battle of the Bands (Good is the new Bad) sorry for stalling so long!**

 **3 I have a feeling Spark and Aubrey might bond over the hatred of being dumped by their ex-lovers. Sorry Kaz and Brett. GIRLS RULE!**

 **4 Chris is an OC who is also Tracy's best friend, I haven't mentioned her at all. But hope you will like her. I have more future OCs based my friends in college mentioning soon.**

 **5 Do you guys remember the Spamie story? Yeah it will be up soon! So keep an eye out, I will do an announcement in one of my stories soon after its been posted. Those who are interested may go and see the poll page on my profile.**

 **Riker: don't forget to fave, follow, review.**

 **Chris: and never forget that Roman's an idiot**

 **Riker: Oh yeah, that too.**

 **Lou: Questions of the chapter: Did anyone like this chapter? Who's liking the shippings? Anyone interested in the new chapter?**

 **All: that's all for now. Please leave a review and tell us what you think. Thanks for reading and bye!**


	66. The Beginning Of A Beautiful Friendship

**Chapter 66: The Beginning Of A Beautiful Friendship**

 **Purpledolpin05: So I am back with a new chapter, and this one will include tons of couples here and there and some friendship bonding. Shout outs.**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks, yeah Roman is pretty dumb when it comes to love. But can we blame him? He's never dated.

To TKDP: Thanks for the review. Yeah Roman is quite the romance idiot, we'll have to see how he turns out. I will probably include more moments for other couples to give them some screen time. Hope you will enjoy this chapter.

 **I do not own any of the characters from their respective DCOMs, Disney Movies, Disney XD shows and Disney Shows. This story will cameo some OCs from other authors occasionally. I only own the plot of this chapter and my OCs, enjoy.**

* * *

Apprently after the students found of the new extra students from the Isle, they weren't so pleased. And by 'they', I meant Ethan and Clayton Charming, Oana Triton, and the Summers sisters, Stacy and Stephanie.

"Can you believe that Oliver? Just when we thought the savages here are already enough!" Stacy complained.

"I think it's nice how Oliver is willing to help them." Nicki Odie gave her opinion, she disliked how much the popular peers are so narrow-minded and prejudiced their transferred students.

"Really? Have you not forgotten how that rodent stole my boyfriend?" Stacy scoffed.

"Sakura didn't STEAL your boyfriend, he never liked you in the first place." Nicki explained.

"ADAM LOVES ME, HE JUST DON'T KNOW IT YET!" Stacy hissed.

Molly Faciliar was passing by, wandering around the new school before she spotted the Royal Brats (as Sakura likes to call them) talking to Nicki Odie.

"Are you siding with those…savages?" Oana asked, defending her blonde friend.

"Well, I am. And I am so tired of you people always running away when I'm in trouble!" Nicki finally had enough of her so called friends.

"You're dumping us? Well, here's the truth honey, we're dumping you!" Stacy scoffed as the 5 Brats all went off.

"Also, I hate your hair, it looks like an out of season wool sweater!" Stephanie added, as Nicki felt deeply offended and hurt.

"That was very brave of you." Molly clapped as she walked out from the shadows.

"Hey, you're that Faciliar daughter." Nicki recognizes Molly.

"Yup, Molly's my name. thanks for defending my friends." Molly smiled.

"Thanks, but now I don't have any friends." Nicki shrugged. "those people there only use me for their own good, they don't really care for me at all. I mean I have tons of family issues"

"I can be your friend!" Molly shook Nicki's hand. "I understand you completely, I'm not so good with perfect family either."

"Thank you so much! We're gonna be best friends." Nicki gushed happily as she hugged Molly.

"Say Nicki, can you tell me where I can sign up for the lacrosse. I'm interested in that sport." Molly asked.

"Sure, I'm the vice president of the lacrosse team. Let's take you up for a trail and see what you got." Nicki stated.

"Ok, thanks. BTW, Love your hair, it's like a fluffy brown sheep." Molly complimented as the two girls smiled.

"did someone just said sheep?" someone baaed out.

"KAZ! WHY DID YOU ATE MY SERUM?!" Chase yelled.

"Yup, Kaz is one weird kid." Molly concluded.

"FOOD!" Horhay shouted as he ran after Sheep Kaz.

"Get back here, daddy's gonna get a new scarf!" Spike barked as he grabbed a bounty gun and chased after Kaz.

"Let's just leave, this is feeling awkward and weird for us girls." Nicki concluded.

"Fletcher, can you get the antidote? FLETCHER?!" Chase shouted.

"Sorry!" Fletcher yelped. He was busy staring at Molly, he was attracted by how sweet and thoughtful Molly was to Nicki, Nicki never had good friends and Molly was more than glad to be her real friend. There was something so mesmerizing about Molly that Fletcher can't help but fall for her.

* * *

Tracy sighed to herself as she caught herself gazing at Roman who was trying out for the Tourney team. Roman noticed he was being watched as he turned over and made eye contact with the scar girl, Tracy quickly stammered but gave him a little wave before hiding behind the bleachers but banged her head against the ceiling beam. Roman fond her actions suspicious and was convinced she and her brother are suspecting about his family revenge plan.

"This is wrong, this is wrong, this is really really wrong!" Tracy mentally told herself. She can't help but crush on the child of her family's mortal enemy.

"Hi new guy, your name's Roman, right?" a cheerleader named Amanda Bernstein asked, flirting with Roman.

"Yeh, and you are?" Roman frowned a bit.

"Amanda." She batted her eyelashes at him.

"Hey what about me?! I'm cute too!" Riker protested.

"I still think Roman's cuter." Amanda stated as Riker stood there in pure shock.

"Whatever, sorry but I am not interested." Roman brushed off coldly. "Riker, get going!"

Riker was still in pain as Roman dragged him away by the shirt.

"H-Hey!" Tracy pluck up the courage. "Great tryouts."

"Thanks, coach said I was stealth!" Riker nodded, before noticing Tracy's phone. "Ooh, what's this song here?"

"Servant of Evil, it's cool. Wanna listen to it sometime?" Tracy asked, before she and Riker became fast friends.

"Does your head still hurt?" Roman asked as Tracy blushed red.

"Uh…nah." Tracy blushed. "it's fine now."

"Why is your face red?" Roman asked before placing his hand over her forehead, but he backed off merely a second later. The girl was blushing harder when she kept feeling sparks when he touches her.

"I guess it's reaction after standing under the sun." She lied, blushing harder.

"Ok, get well soon." Roman stated with a smile as he dragged Riker away.

"he just smiled at me." Tracy smiled, as her heart soared.

"You should know, Roman's gotten a ton of girls into him already." Sebastian piped in.

"I noticed." She hissed back at her friend.

"so, what are you going to do?" Bree added.

"STOP SNEAKING UP ON ME OK?!" Tracy exclaimed, before walking back to her room.

She kept secretly glancing at Roman. There was something so cool about him, he was dark and mysterious, and she can't explain why she was crushing on him hard.

Oh well, he just talked to her, that counts as something, right?

Roman looked at his hand confused, while he had electrokinesis, he felt a small volt jolting down his body when he touched Tracy earlier, and the day before when they shook hands. But it was part of the plan: He and Riker were going to befriend the Li siblings before eventually plotting their revenge.

But his confusion only lasted until he saw Spike chasing after a sheep along with a few teens running after Spike and the sheep.

Yup, these people are weird.

* * *

Jordan Hook groaned a bit, she had been sent to the animal shelter after a bit of an incident with her teacher. Hey, how as she supposed to know she wasn't allowed to improvise others' paintings. And by improvising, Jordan meant destroying with a mallet. She, along with Cyd and Jones were sent for animal shelter duty.

"You guys are gonna love it here," Anita Radcliffe, Kaz's mother smiled. "Ravi Ross and his girlfriend Avery Jennings come here every week as volunteers, I am sure they will be more than glad to help you. Ravi is feeding the dogs right now, as long as he doesn't mix up the reptilians with puppies."

"Whatever, as if we would find any good here." Cyd rolled her eyes.

"the Animal Shelter is gonna have the Adoption Day coming around soon, perhaps you kids would find some company." Anita stated as she motioned them to take a look around.

"Ma'am, is this rubber?" Jones asked, taking a jar of black liquid.

"that's scorpion venom," Anita replied. "I'll leave you kids be. Because Kyle is inviting his little playdate Alison over (AJ) Anderson and I have to clean up the living room."

"CAN I KEEP THEM?!" Jones grinned widely.

"Uh…" Avery gulped.

"Thanks!" Jones smiled as he placed the venom into his bag.

"While I am not trying to be rude, but are you sure you'd like to keep the poisonous venom?" Avery asked.

"Yup, I can use them for deadly pranks." Jones smirked.

"Shall we get going to clean up the dog's living area?" Avery asked, before generally leading the way.

"Aw, look how adorable the dogs here are." Avery tried to lighten the mood.

"AVERY! WE NEED HELP!" Ravi Ross shouted as he ran out of the room covered in claw scratches.

"Ravi, sweetie, what happened? Did Mrs. Kipling eat another pup again?!" Avery worried.

"No, it's the other two rebellious dogs that kept scratching me whenever I try to feed them the dog food!" Ravi panted. "The female one bites more than she bark. And the male kept trying to scratch me when I gave it food."

"Can we blame those two, he looks like a walking roasted bony Indian meat kebab." Cyd pointed out. "can we see them?"

"Sure, but I have to warn you, my dog Stan has been counselling those two fo months now aand nothing good comes of it." Avery stated as Stan ran out.

"Where did those two learn such words?!" Stan yelped.

"TALKING DOG!" Cyd cried out.

"Would you like to see the dogs? Maybe you might want to adopt one." Avery suggested, as she grabbed Ravi by the arm away to attend his wounds.

"Ugh! All those dogs with bows make me sick!" Jordan stated, while she secretly likes animals but Auradon dogs are mostly pathetic.

"Aw, this one's adorable!" Cyd claimed as she hugged a smaller ugly looking dog.

"That would be one of the problematic dogs Ravi was saying. He doesn't have an owner or a name." Jones stated.

"He's cute to me, I wanna call you…Diesel!" Cyd smiled as she rubbed Diesel's belly. "I cannot wait for Shelbs to see this adorable gremlin."

Jordan kept looking at the female German Shephard-Rottweiler in the corner. Without hesitation, Jordan walked over to the dog and kneeled beside it. The dog growled at Jordan at first, she didn't trust strangers, minus Diesel who was the only animal she could relate to, considering that the two dogs were always neglected and ignored by every person who came to adopt animals.

"Hey girl." Jordan gave a little smile as she reached out to pat the dog's head. The German Shephard-Rottweiler stopped growling before she barked at Jordan in a friendly way.

"Wicked," Jones smirked. "That's Bandit there, she's sort of Diesel's roomie."

"Why did they call her Bandit?" Jordan asked.

"Because when she was a pup, let's just say she was kicked out of her birth family for being the odd one out, and the owner dropped her here. She was different than her siblings, maybe that's why she's so cranky all the time," Jones crossed his arms. "I do come over and feed her and Diesel occasionally, they seem to be cool with me."

"Also when Bandit first got in, she was starved and malnourished, when I feed her and the ther pups, she pulled off a fight." A guy walked in.

"ok, who is that?" Cyd asked.

"He's Riley's uncle Josh, he helps out once a week." Jones added.

"You're not so different, you're like me." Jordan smiled at Bandit. "I have 2 sisters too: Pinky and Ocean, and they're as obnoxious as they sound."

Bandit hesitated a moment before she licked Jordan's face.

"That's a first time seeing Bandit nice to anyone." Josh stated.

"Yeah, whatever." Jordan rolled her eyes.

After an hour of helping out, Anita came to send off the volunteers.

"Woah! Jordan step away from Bandit, she bites a LOT!" Anita panicked.

"no worries, I have decieded to keep her," Jordan stated, patting Bandit's head.

"And I want to adopt Diesel, he's perfect for me." Cyd cuddled Diesel in her arms.

"I am not keeping any dogs," Jones stated.

"I am glad you kids were able to adopt these two, they've never been adopted before." Anita smiled.

"I think it's gonna be a start of a beautiful friendship." Jones rubbed Bandit's fur.

A sheep suddenly ran across the street, followed by Spike, then Oliver, Fletcher and Chase.

"COME TO PAPA, I'M GONNA MAKE ROASTED SHEEP!" Spike barked.

"SPIKE, IT'S ME KAZ!" Kaz whined.

"SPIKE STOP RUNNING AFTER KAZ!" Oliver yelled. "Now I have to cancel my dinner plans with Skylar!"

"Still better than your mannequin friend." Skylar quoted. "thank god you didn't put on fireworks."

"Yeah…" Oliver faked a smile, before hissing to a walkie-talkie. "BOYS, CANCEL THE SHOW!"

"Are ALL Auradonians this weird?" Cyd asked Jones.

"It used to be just weird, now Kaz is taking weird to Weirdmageddon level." Jones replied, before they heard Spike crashing into a wall.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Whew! Another chapter done, this one ties in some scenes from Sheep Shifting, and I added in Bandit. Strange, Jones would love Bandit since he likes German Shephard dogs.**

 **Chapter Talk:-**

 **1 I included Molly and Nicki being friends, since they're besties on the movie. I feel like it's about time Nicki gets some really good friends. Since Stacy and her goons are jerks. And a little Folly, bonus!**

 **2 A one-sided Rocy, because I love the ship. Yeah Amanda is gonna be flirting with Roma, a LOT. Tracy get ready to get your man! Roman's confused by how he felt, but we'll see later on.**

 **3 A bonding scene with Auradon's Violent Trio, I had to include Diesel and Bandit, but I would say Diesel would annoy Bandit as much as Gus annoys Jordan sometimes. I dunno why I added Josh in, but since Kaya was taken, Josh was the next best thing close to shipped with anyone else.**

 **4 The running gag was the Sheep Shifting scene, poor Kaz. Let's hope Spike hadn't eaten him yet. XD Also had to cameo Skoliver ruined date, and a bit of Spike and Chase bickering.**

 **(Did anyone liked the chapter? I know my favorite are still the Rocy) (Tracy: YOU ALWAYS SHIPPED ROCY! Blushes)**

 **Anyway, be sure to fave, follow, review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading and have a nice day.**


	67. Chapter 68: Pre-Concert Drama

**Chapter 67: Pre-Concert Drama**

 **Purpledolpin05: Well, folks, I am back! (sings in Eddy tone) Did anyone miss my story? (…) Nope? Ok, (Just joking XD) moving on to shout outs.**

To Lab Rats Squad: Thanks for the review, Molly and Nicki being bffs was an interesting side plot to add in, and glad you liked Kaz being chased by Spike scene. Hope you'll like this chapter.

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. I like BOTH Rocy and Jacy equally, but hope you will like this chapter.

To Sjn: Thanks for the review, glad you liked my story, Tracy DID had a crush on Chase at one point bt now she's interested in Roman but I will add in Trase bromance for you. Hope you will like this chapter and good luck with your stories!

 **I don't own any of the characters from the Disney Movies, DCOMs, Disney Shows, or Disney XD Shows. TKDP, The Dreamer With A Passion, and TLKandBlatoCrew ow their (cameoed/mentioned) OCs, and I own my OCs and the plot of the one-shot, enjoy.**

* * *

So, the Muse-Ic Talent Show is finally here and everyone was excited.

"So Sebastian, you planning on joining?" Bree asked her crush.

"Nah, I get stage-fright." Sebastian declined. "But since you're in a band, you'll be a winner to me anyway."

"Hey Banshee!" two girls shouted before they tackled him. One Korean girl with blonde hair and another Caucasian girl with short blue hair.

"Sebastian, who are these two?" Bree asked, hiding her laugh.

"I'm Yoona, she's Kinsey. We're Sebastian's sisters." The Korean girl named Yoona stated.

"Adoptive sisters." Kinsey, the blue haired girl stated.

"Sebastian, you never told me you had sisters." Bree looked at Sebastian.

"They were in summer camp earlier." He replied.

"Yeah it was so awesome, we had loads of fun." Kinsey nodded.

"The time we accidentally placed a skunk in Sebastian's cabin last year with the Rooney's cousin, Ruby?" Yoona nodded.

"Or the time we replaced shampoo with hair removing liquid Jones made on Ethan Charming's 14th birthday at their summer cabin." Kinsey added.

"They've known me and my brother for a LONG time." Tracy Li claimed as she passed by. "Remember the time you tried to fire up the cannon, on field trip day, at the war museum?!"

"Wait, we have a War Museum?!" Sakura asked, excited.

"Correction: we _HAD_ a War Museum, after Yoona and Kinsey almost executed Philip the Security Guard, they had to shut down the museum. That, and Jones had figured a way to fire up the cannon and destroyed the place."

"IT WAS GLORIOUS!" Jones grinned.

"Are you guys going for the Muse-Ic Talent Show later this week?" Bree asked her group of friends from Auradon and the Isle.

"We sure are." The two girls who were sitting on Sebastian's back replied.

"Girls, I can't breathe!" Sebastian choked out.

"Girls, let go of your brother. What's the Killer Code?" Jones asked.

"Never to choke someone, unless it's the perfect timing when they're asleep." The two girls replied.

"I like this guy!" Cyd laughed.

"What about you kids?" Tracy giggled as she looked at the kids she looked after.

"I think the four of us are gonna join." Spin grinned as Bob, Jamie and Jenny all whooped.

"I think I am gonna pass," Brett stated, ash he bragged. "Because I just won the Top Mathlete of the Year award."

"Brett, I like you, I really do, but you sing that louder than Beyoncé singing 'All the Single Ladies'." KC stated as she made a snide remark, before Riker started to laugh.

"She got you really good, bro!" Riker stated within laughs. "So KC, you interested in a date?"

"no." KC hissed.

"Keep trying," Roman patted Riker's back.

"OH COME ON! I REALLY WANT TO DATE SOMEONE!" Riker exclaimed.

"What about you, Jones?" Leo asked Jones.

"Pass, I have a live premier of the gaming competition and I am not missing Kid Fury winning." Jones shook his head.

"What about you, Tracy? Are you going to the concert?" Skylar asked. "We can save you a good spot."

"I don't know, I mean concerts aren't usually my thing." Tracy hesitated.

"C'mon, Roman, follow me to the concert! PLEASE! I'M DESPERATE! I NEED A GIRL FOR A PLUS ONE SEAT, AND YOU'RE THE ONLY CLOSEST THING TO A GIRL I KNOW, BESIDES OUR SISTERS." Riker begged.

"Fine, just stop pulling my jacket!" Roman grunted out

' _If Roman's going, then maybe I might…'_ Tracy hid a blush before she agreed the offer. "You know what, it's ok to go for a new change once in a while."

"Hey sis, you have a nice singing voice, how come you don't join the talent show?" Jones asked his sister.

"I'm a stage fright kinda girl." She replied.

"Ok, so we have a ton of people going for the talent show, so might as well get this talent show going!" Adam whooped loudly as Sakura cheered along.

"Aw, but I wanna go too!" Doy whined loudly.

"Doy, sweetie, you're too young." Janelle kneeled down.

"But Spin gets to go!" Doy whined.

"How about this? Janaury's gonna have a baby slumber party this weekend, and maybe you can go as her plus one date."

"Janoy's gonna be there?" Doy asked, eyes lighting up with hope.

"Uh huh" Tracy smiled. "And I'll record down what you're missing on at the concert; if you promise to behave with the little kids. I'm trusting you to take great care of my kids, ok?"

"Ok!" Doy cheered before he jumped up and down.

"He is so into January." Liv Rooney giggled.

"She's my friend!" Doy claimed, blushing a bit.

"Says the kid who wore matching Halloween outfits with 'Janoy'." Spin teased.

"Hey, only I call her that!" Doy huffed.

"Sorry but we have to go, sibling meeting." Roman looked at his watch before he and his brothers left, he didn't notice he left his bag behind.

"He forgot his bag." Tracy noticed, before standing up and following the trio with the left behind bag.

* * *

Brett, Roman and Riker met up behind the corridors to talk about their revenge plans.

"Ok, I just thought of a way. The newly crowned queen of Dunbronch kingdom, Angela Dunbronch, would make a good first killed victim." Roman stated.

"So we are gonna kidnap and kill a queen just to gain the attention of public?" Riker asked.

"I've heard that Tasha keeps a list of every single royal people in Auradon, maybe if we get the list, we can kill off the two people who killed our father." Roman hissed under his breath. "Hey! What happened to my bag?! Crap! I lost it!"

"Yes, but we should at least hide ourselves to not make it seem obvious, father would be very disappointed in us if we failed. Then he'll send the others here to step us up." Brett added.

"Step who what now?" a voice asked, it was Tracy.

"Step us up because we are gonna join the talent show!" Brett stated.

"We are?" Riker asked.

"Yes, we are, just now." Roman hissed, motioning Riker to go with the plan.

"Oh, cool! I didn't know you guys can sing?" Tracy smiled.

"Me neither." Riker exclaimed in sarcasm.

"Well, back at the Isle, we do a lot of rapping." Brett played along.

"But Roman, is an exceptional singer." Riker added.

"Oh, wow. That sounds neat. I'd love to hear you sing." Tracy quickly smiled, giving a quick glance at Roman, but corrected. "You guys, I meant you guys singing. You will sure have my vote for winning."

"So, why were you here?" Roman asked, suspiciously.

"Oh uh…I was looking for you, Roman." Tracy quickly looked onto her shoes and nervously played with her hair, before taking out a bag. "You left this bag just now."

"Wait, you didn't saw what was in the bag did you?" Roman asked, growing suspicious.

"No. It's your stuff, and I respect your privacy." She looked away, avoiding looking into his eyes.

"Thanks," Roman nodded.

"Y-You're welcome." Tracy nervously blushed heavily. "I have to go now."

Tracy started running off nervously before Roman notices her flustering around him. But for Roman's sake, he thought that Tracy was suspecting his revenge plan.

Riker and Brett noticed how the girl was acting in front of Roman as they both gave Roman a Cheshire smile.

"What is it? Don't tell me you guys think she heard about our plot, did you?" Roman asked.

'Seriously?! Can't he even tell she likes him?!' Brett face palmed.

'He seriously needs major therapy about love.' Riker concluded.

"Yup." Brett gave Riker a look.

"He's an idiot." Riker immediately agreed with his older brother.

"Uh guys? Seriously, why are you two laughing like that?! Can't you tell the enemy is suspecting and targeting on us?!" Roman stated.

"More like she's targeting _you_." Riker stated within laughs.

"What?" he frowned. " _How much does she actually hate me_?!"

* * *

Somewhere far off, Tracy was mentally squealing about herself going to listen to Roman's singing.

"Oh my god, what is wrong with me? It's like I'm acting like those stupid lovesick girls I like to make fun of." Tracy sighed, sitting on a bletcher. "I can't possibly be in love, right? It's probably just another schoolgirl crush…"

* * *

His two brothers blinked at him.

"Roman, you poor, poor guy." Riker sighed.

"C'mon, we have to start practicing the singing thing, first we should pick a song." Brett sighed as he motioned his siblings to follow, before they encountered a shadow.

"What are you doing here?" Roman recognized as he asked.

* * *

 **Meantime…**

"So, how'd I do?" Molly asked, she had tried out for the lacrosse team.

"You're in!" Nicki squealed, hugging Molly. "I'm so happy for you, Molls!"

"What about me?" Georgie asked, eagerly. She was rather a poor athlete compared to Molly but she could use more practice.

"You were ok. But I think if you practice more, you'll improve!" Sloane Jennings, one of the team members smiled.

"But overall, I think you made it to the team." Nicki stated.

"Ok, got it." Georgie nodded, she was glad to be on the team.

"Hey Fletcher, what are you doing here?" Nicki asked as Fletcher fell down from his seat.

"Is he being a peeping Tom?" Georgie joked.

"No I wasn't!" Fletcher defended himself.

"Girls, knock it off. Fletcher is just being a considerate supporter of our team." Molly giggled.

"C'mon, Molly, now you're teasing me too?!" Fletcher whined as he blushed.

"We had to, I mean your hair looks rather…earthy." Sloane stated, getting some wet towels.

"Translation: you got dirt in your hair. And worms." Molly stated.

"Worms?! TRACY, GET THEM OFF ME!" Fletcher whined.

"stop interrupting me when I am thinking!" Tracy yelled over from her seat. "OH GROSS, NOW YOU GOT WORMS IN MY HANDS! Wait, those are gummy worms dipped with chocolate."

"Fletcher's a really nice guy." Molly smiled.

"Yeah, he's one of a kind." Sloane nodded, before noticing Molly seemed interested in Fletcher.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Thanks for reading, it's so fun to update this story.**

 **Chapter Talk:-**

 **1 So I am finally doing the Muse-Ic Talent show chapter, sorry for stalling for so long! This one has mashed up a few parts, including Roman's revenge plan, and a few mini Folly.**

 **2 Yoona and Kinsey belong to my friend, The Dreamer With A Passion. They are both quite the mischief makers, and they are Sebastian's adoptive sisters. The poor guy is up for some serious pranked times. That's right folks, the Fearless Foursome (Jamie, Jenny, Bob and Spin) will be rephrasing their hit parody 'Did I Mention?'**

 **3 Roman, Riker and Brett are back with their schemes, but once again, Roman is a big idiot for not noticing Tracy's crush on him. I've planned their story, so prepared to be hit in the feels. Because you'll be surprised, and probably upset/happy. The little Rocy scene just HAD to be added in.**

 **4 About Riker's desperateness for love, can we blame him?! While I ship Boz/Jana (Wolfblood) in this one I think maybe of Lou/Boz, because they love animals.**

 **5 I liked the mini Folly scene, but who knows maybe a love triangle is coming on? Sloane/Fletcher/Molly, sorry it's 'The Whole World is Falling In Love' all over again, almost all the love stories I used are based on Honeyworks songs. (points at the song Wolf by Honeyworks for Rocy)**

 **Questions of the chapter: -**

 **1 Who's excited for the Muse-Ic show?**

 **2 What did you think of the couple's scene? (ROMAN YOU IDIOT!)**

 **3 Who is the mystery person Roman, Riker and Brett saw?**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading, please fave, follow, review and tell me what you think. Have a nice day.**


	68. Pre-Preparations for The Performance

**Chapter 68: Pre-Preparations for The Performance**

 **Purpledolpin05: Huh, never thought I would be back with an update so soon? So anyway, here I am with an update. (yay!) Moving on, shout outs!**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. Well we will find out who is the mystery shadow is someday. Sebastian is gonna get pranked a lot now that his sisters are back in town. XD, hope you will like this chapter.

To TKDP: Thanks for the review. Yeah, it's gonna be so hectic. Yup, hinted Janoy and the mini Folly is perfect. I can't imagine Roman, Riker and Brett singing either. Oh, well, we will find out who the mystery person is someday, but for now it's still a mystery. Hope you will enjoy this chapter.

To allaroundtheuniverse: Thanks for the review, but to be honest, I don't really watch Wolfblood because it doesn't air in my country and so far I only watched season 4. But hope you will like this chapter.

 **I don't own any of the characters from the Disney Movies, DCOMs, Disney Shows, or Disney XD Shows. TKDP, The Dreamer With A Passion, and TLKandBlatoCrew own their (cameoed/mentioned) OCs, and I own my OCs and the plot of the one-shot, enjoy.**

* * *

It was finally the Muse-Ic Talent Show, and everyone was excited and happy.

"BREE! WE NEED HELP!" Two girls who are Sebastian's little sisters knocked the door.

"Sure, what would it be?" Bree asked.

"Hold up, I'm supposed to be helping others, when is it Bree's turn to matter?" Skylar asked.

"And I'M the smart one!" Chase protested.

"Uh, can neither of you handle a needle and thread?" Yoona asked.

"Ok, I see it's a fashion category help, so I'm out." Skylar thought as she nodded at her conclusion.

"I used to help my mom take care of her groomed fur coats." Chase stated. "I can be useful!"

"We need some help on someone designing the costumes for our performance." Kinsey stated.

"Hold the phone, you want Bree to design? And not me, the guy with absolute fashionable tips?" Mazlee hissed.

"Well, I am a fast seamstress." Bree joked.

"And I have the best ideas." Mazlee sassed.

"And I'm the one with smarts!" Chase argued.

"This is getting good! Popcorn?" Yoona grinned.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Gus popped in and chanted.

"Guys, just do a collaboration, I am sure a bunch of ideas are better than one." Skylar rolled her eyes.

"Huh, good idea." The teens blinked before they nodded.

"TRACY, I NEED TO DESIGN THE OUTFITS AND YOU'RE GONNA BE MY BARBIE DOLL!" Chase quickly dragged Trac by the arm.

"WHY ME?" Tracy demanded.

"Well, Sabrina has cheerleading practice; and you're one of the only girl I know with the chest of a 14 year old," Chase stated, before the scar girl slapped him across the face.

"That's insult." Tracy hissed, blushing red.

"That video is gonna go viral." Yoona snapped a picture.

 **An hour later…**

"Thank you three so much for designing our outfits for the talent show." Yoona beamed.

"Our pleasure!" Skylar nodded.

"We're gonna look so wicked for the show!" Kinsey whooped.

"You're saying wicked, I like that!" Skylar chuckled.

"Wicked's good now, right?" Yoona stated as she earned nods from everyone else.

"It's just one thing; we want our intro to look fierce" Kinsey added.

"And friendly." Yoona added.

"That would be us, fiercely friendly." Skylar nodded, gesturing to her and Bree.

"Ahem?" Chase hissed.

"And them too." Bree added.

"Here are the designs." Mazlee handed over some pictures of their outfits.

"I love it, it's just one thing; why are we designing it here in the lab?" Yoona gushed, before she asked.

"Because, great fashion requires cutting edge." Mazlee stated.

"Yes?" the two girls nodded in confusion.

"So, what's more cutting edge than creating chemical compounds." Chase suggested.

"Have you been hanging out a bit too much with Sebbie?" Kinsey asked.

"Yup, and it's starting to take an effect on me." Chase nodded.

"Remind me why my boyfriend is friends with him?" Bree muttered.

"I love the designs, but we can make it fiercer!" Kinsey smiled.

"And friendlier?" Yoona stated, "remember _LAST_ time when we auditioned for 7th grade Halloween spoke talent show? We were dressed as banshees, and the judges banned us for being 'too overwhelming'."

"It was FAKE BLOOD, ok?!" Kinsey grumbled.

"So, our concept is to make your outfit glow in the dark." Mazlee stated.

"Nuclear chemical waste?! NO!" Chase looked at the chemicals in his hand.

"Well, not anymore." Bree added.

"This is gonna make your outfits glow in the dark." Mazlee added.

"Dark, light. Nothing is more fiercely friendly that that?" Skylar asked.

"I LOVE IT!" Kinsey nodded.

"You want us to perform in the dark?" Yoona asked.

"Yup, you are gonna surprise the daylights out of everyone!" Mazlee assured.

"You two are gonna bring the house down!" Bree added.

"Or burn it down, if mishaps happen." Skylar piped in.

"Just one thing; stay away from liquid nitrogen." Chase added as Yoona and Kinsey gulped a bit.

* * *

 **Meantime…**

"OMG, I think those new VK boys are hot!" a bunch of girls, diva queens and cheerleaders at most, were gossiping.

"I think Brett is cute." One girl began a topic.

"Nah! Adam is still hotter!" one of the sophomores added.

"Uh, he's dating that cat girl." Another girl stated.

"Riker seems cute." Sassy added.

"But Roman is better looking." Aspen stated as she earned a few swooning squeals from the girls.

"Ugh! I hate P.E." Tracy grumbled standing under the shade of trees. One little hope she had so far was that Bree and Skylar told her that Roman never dated anyone, so that means she has a shot, right?

"KYA!" A bunch of girls squealed when they saw the VK guys working out under the sun.

"So, Ro, what kinda girls do you like? I mean there are a lot of cute ones in school." Brett asked his brother, from the other side of the tree.

"Or are you into boys?" Riker teased.

' _CRAP! ROMAN'S RIGHT BEHIND THE TREE I'M STANDING!'_ Tracy's mind panicked, but remained a calm look on her face.

"I don't know, I've never even been in love before, and Riker, I am not gay." Roman replied in an agitated tone.

' _Gosh, I really want to know what kind of girl he likes! Wait, what am I thinking?!'_ Tracy shook her head.

"I guess whichever girl you might someday fall for, that would be the kind of girl who's your type?" Brett guessed.

"I guess so." Roman nodded.

' _BUT THAT'S LIKE THE HARDEST KIND TO GUESS WHAT GIRLS HE LIKES!'_ Tracy's brain screamed in frustration.

"BOYS, GET BACK IN THE TRACK, OR I WILL USE YOUR RIBCAGE AS SWEATSHIRTS!" Harushi blew the whistle as he yelled.

"Woah, he's so cool…" Tracy gulped a bit as she watched Roman (and the guys) practicing Tourney. She quickly looked away, blushing red.

"Watch out, dude!" someone called out before a soccer hit her head.

"Thank god I have a hard skull." Tracy faked a smile when a hand reached out for her.

"I'm so sorry!" Jack Malloy apologized.

"Sorry bro." one of Jack Malloy's brothers, Stryker apologized.

"I'm a girl." Tracy hissed.

"Woah, you're a girl?! You don't look like one, must be the messy hair and scars." Stryker added.

"Stryker, don't be rude." Gunner hissed, "Sorry about that, dude."

"Just because my mom went to war dressed like one of guys, does not mean I'm a guy!" Tracy sassed, before she flushed red in embarrassment. This wasn't her first time being thought as a guy, some girls her grade assumed she was too tough for her own good.

"Ok, we should take her to the nurse." Lou offered before she and Emma dragged Tracy away.

"That Tracy is a strange girl." Roman thought, still suspicious of Tracy, but he did find her quirky antics rather amusing.

* * *

 **That evening**

"BREE! I AM NOT WEARING MAKEUP!" Sakura yelled before she threw Bree halfway across their room and the brunette landed on Chase.

"OW! MY BACK!" Chase yelled, while Sabrina giggled.

"Can't you please put on a bit of foundation." Bree winced.

Sakura raised a fist.

"You see this fist right here? If you apply make up on me, this fist here will be travelling to the center…OF YOUR BRAIN!" Sakura barked, as Bree retreated.

"That's my Kura." Adam laughed as he blushed. "I mean friend, friend-girl, right? Right?"

"Hey," Oliver knocked the door, as Skylar invited him in.

"Hey Oliver." Skylar smiled.

"How are you guys feeling?" Oliver asked.

"Alright." Adam nodded, drumming his fingers on the table.

"We are so gonna crush this concert like an ant!" Sakura whooped.

"So, who are the MCs?" Skylar asked.

"Colleen and Darrin are." Oliver replied.

"Those two are great hosts," Sabrina assured.

"Huh, the way we used to MC back on the Isle is by burning the losers with hot oil." Skylar blinked.

"Remind me to never go to your school on Talent show nights." Oliver mentally noted himself.

"By the way, why were you, Chase and Skylar back late just now?" Leo asked.

"Long story." Skylar replied. "But it involved making outfits in a lab."

"Chase, honey, I forgot ask why is your cheek red?" Sabrina asked.

"Never make insults at Tracy." Bree stated as Sabrina started to laugh.

"Or never make remarks about how a girl looks." Skylar added.

"IT WAS ONE TIME!" Chase defended.

* * *

 **At the same time…**

"Jones! Are you sure you don't want to follow?" Tracy looked at her brother, getting ready her clothes to wear.

"Nope, Gaming Night with Connor." Jones pointed out as his friend Connor waved.

"Fine, but keep away from my stuff." Tracy sighed, rushing to change into her clothes.

A blue baseball-T shirt, and denim trousers, and purple high-tops. She brushed her hair lightly before going out. She was hoping to talk to a certain boy to cheer on him, but it looks like Roman, Riker and Brett had left their rooms.

"Hey Trace!" a guy called out.

"Hey Gunner, Stryker, Jack, Elly, are you guys going for the concert?" Tracy looked over at the three Malloy's, Elly.

"Yup, wanna hitch a ride?" Elly asked.

"It's fine, I have to send Doy to January's kiddie slumber party." Tracy rejected politely.

"Ok, see you later." Jack Malloy nodded.

"Later," Stryker waved.

"Hey Janoy!" Doy squealed as Tracy opened the door.

"DOYIEE!" The toddler girl ran over to hug Doy.

"I ship them so badly." Charlie Duncan whispered over as Chloe giggled.

"Sorry you had to take care of them tonight." Tracy apologized to Mrs. Potts and Tasha.

"No worries, dearie, now have fun at your concert." Mrs. Potts nodded.

"Alright, girls! Time for a makeover!" Ava squealed. "I'm gonna make you look so glamorous!"

"Now get going." Tasha waved.

"Bye guys. See you later, Doy. Be nice to January, ok?" Tracy asked as Doy nodded.

"Wanna dress up?" Kate asked, Katrine Ripley 'Kate' is one of the teachers who loves to play pranks with the youngsters.

"YEAH!" the kids all cheered.

"Good luck with that, Katie." Tecton laughed.

"Hey, if I am going down, I'm dragging you with me!" Kate Ripley warned.

"Ha, poor you!" Charlie Duncan laughed.

Looks like the night has just begun.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Yeah sorry for the short chapter, but I figured to mash up the two episodes from Wicked World 'Good is the new Bad' with 'I'm your Girl'.**

 **Chapter Talk: -**

 **1 I figured that I should bring back in Yoona and Kinsey playing the roles of 'Lonnie' and somewhat 'Jordan Genie' of the chapter. I mean they sort of behave like Lonnie and Jordan do. Hope I got their characters well, The Dreamer With A Passion.**

 **2 Chase, you should never talk about how a girl looks. (Looks at Tracy and Sakura for example) but since he designed the Elite Force uniforms, I figured might as well use him for the chemicals part of the episode. It is fun seeing Mazlee, Bree, Skylar and Chase working together.**

 **3 the Rocy part is briefly based on a bunch of Honeyworks songs 'A Solution for Jealousy', 'Diagnosis: Love Sickness', 'Confession Rival Declaration' and 'Right Now I'm Falling In Love With You'. All my love stories that involve Tracy has to be tragic. Roman, you big idiot. All those stupid girls (looks at either Aspen or Amanda Bernstein who will fight for Roman's attention, mostly Aspen) Never mess with Sakura when it comes to make up, no wonder why Adam loves her.**

 **4 AW! JANOY MOMENT! This ship is so cute beyond average cute! SHIP! Plus, a but of Replikate/Tecton, double ship!**

 **Riker: SERIOUSLY?! I JUST WANT TO DATE SOMEONE, ANYONE IS FINE!**

 **Chris: Is it Vocaloid songs karaoke night?**

 **Tracy: He's desperate.**

 **Roman: This is why we shouldn't have introduced him to music.**

 **Brett: anyone, be sure to fave, follow, review and tell us what you think.**

 **Lou: Hope you guys liked the chapter. Thanks for reading and have a nice day.**

 **All: BYE!**


	69. Chapter 69: Battle of the Bands

**Chapter 69: Battle of the Bands**

 **Purpledolpin05: YES! I UPDATED! PS, longest chapter yet. So this one mashes up the episodes from Wicked World "Good is the new bad" and "I'm your girl", so on with the shout outs!**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. Kinsey does remind me of Jordan Genie sometimes and Lonnie is friendly like Yoona, so I decided to borrow them to cameo for the next few chapters. Poor Chase, he's never gonna be free from girls beating him up. YES, ROCY AND JANOY! DOUBLE CUTE SHIPS! Hope you will like this chapter.

To leana: thanks for reviewing, well I do ship Riley and Skylar like sisters, since their counterparts are Molly and Cleo (at one point I had considered making an Invisible sister parody)

 **I do not own any of the characters from their respective Disney Movies, DCOMs, Disney shows or Disney XD Shows; and the songs all belong to their respective owners. The Dreamer With A Passion owns her cameo OCs, Kinsey and Yoona, TKDP owns Boji and Fang; and TeamTLKandBaltoCrew owns Bandit. I only own my OCs and nothing more. Thank you and enjoy reading.**

* * *

Behind the stage, all the contestants were either excited to go on stage; or nervous enough to freak out mentally.

"You look totes cute!" Stacy was cooing at Oana.

"No, you look totes cute!" Oana cooed back

"No, you look totes cute!" Stacy squealed.

"I am gonna be totes sick." Skylar rolled her eyes.

"ENOUGH ALREADY! YOU'RE ACTING LIKE YOU'RE A COUPLE OF LESBIANS!" Kinsey shouted over. Yoona hid a laugh as she hi-5ed her sister.

"We have nothing against couples of LGBT, but keep the complimenting to yourselves. TMI guys." Riker added, as everyone else snickered.

"We are so gonna win this thing!" Chase nodded.

"Chase, the concept of this concert is to have a good time." Skylar reminded.

"Right, that. And winning." Chase nodded as he muttered under his breath.

"Who's that?" Adam asked, pointing at Nicki.

"Nicki Odie, Mama Odie's granddaughter." "Bree replied, "forgot you spent more time with the guys than girls."

"She's gotta know we are competition!" Bree stated, "or in her case, her not-atition, because we're not competition?"

"That's not even a real word!" Chase frowned.

"and Auradon is really rubbing off Bree," Skylar nodded. "you gotta stop with the made up words."

"Aw, whysies?" Bree whined a bit.

"Hey Nicki, what's up?" Sakura walked over to ask.

"I got kicked out from Stacy's band," Nicki muttered.

"That's awful!" Adam shook his head.

"But now I have a new friend and a band of my own. C'mon up Molls!" Nicki hollered as Molly went over. Nicki gestured over to a group of girls; Sabrina, Sloane Jennings, Janelle and Taylor.

"Molly?" the Villainous Five looked surprised but smiled as well.

"Now are you sure she won't shrink someone's head?" Taylor asked, doubting Molly a little (considering their family history). "and will she turn me into a frog if we failed?"

"Nonsense, that's Nikki. She shrunk the head of her ex-boyfriends. This one is from last Thanksgiving." Molly took out a keychain of a head.

"THAT'S DISGUSTING!" Taylor went pale.

"But curious, can I touch it?" Nicki asked as Molly nodded.

"Ugh, those people shouldn't even be here singing!" Stacy hissed at the VKs.

"But I do think that Roman guy is hot." Aspen (Stacy's cousin) added.

"Well, you should so date him." Oana nodded.

"Isn't he like 21 and you're 16?" Stephanie asked.

"Age is only a number." Stacy corrected.

"Howdy friends!" Tracy walked in.

"Trace! Glad you can make it, are you singing?" Sabrina ran over to hug her friend.

"Haha, heck no, I just came over to wish you guys good luck." Tracy shook her head as she laughed. She looked around, hoping to see Roman.

"Why are you looking around?" Sloane asked.

"Uh no reason, this place is so crowded!" Tracy lied, giving them a little smile.

"Uh-hhm?" Bree raised her eyebrow.

"Woah! I'm seeing double Bree-utiful ladies and I like it!" Riker walked over as he attempts to flirt with Sloane.

"Lemme guess, is he one of your fanboys from the Isle?" Sloane asked as Bree nodded.

"HEY! EYES OFF MY GIRL!" Sebastian yelled as Riker backed off.

"and one of her many flings." Molly nodded.

"Hey, it was a party and it was just a little flirting." Bree defended.

"You hit on the three older brothers (Brett, Roman and Riker), until Brett tried to flirt with you in front of Aubrey." Adam stated.

That was when Sebastian went Commando App mode on Riker.

"GUYS! SAVE THE FIGHTING FOR LATER!" Oliver panicked, as he went to check on his friends.

"FIGHT! FIGHT FIGHT!" Gus Hatter whooped.

"No fighting please!" Fletcher hid in a drawer.

"I hadn't seen Fletcher so scared since the Miracle of Life video in 7th grade, but considering Fletcher is like 2 years younger on the ANT program he was like 11." Leo commented.

"I CAN STILL HEAR THE SCREAMING!" Fletcher shrieked as his voice went 9 octaves higher than average, hugging his knees. "I'M A SCARRED LITTLE BOY!"

"What's Miracle of Life?" Jenny asked.

"It's about where babies come from." Brett translated.

"You'll find out when you're older." Taylor replied.

"You see, when a man and woman really love each other…" Riker began.

"Nope! Nope! Nope!" Chase shook his head as he ran to stop Riker. "THEY DO NOT NEED TO KNOW!"

Tracy finally spotted Roman, before she plucks up the courage to walk over to him.

"Ok, just be calm…" Tracy mentally told herself before she nervously fixed her hair.

"H-hey Roman!" Tracy nodded at him.

"Hey," Roman looked at the floor as he fixed his fingerless gloves, before looking up. "What's up?"

"Nothing, just here to cheer on my friends." Tracy looked at Riker trying to explain to the fearsome foursome about the Miracle of Life video before Adam and Brett rush to stop Riker from scarring the kids.

"Why is Riker chilled with Miracles of Life?" Tracy asked.

"Dad gave us a speech about that when we were like 10, so we are mostly chilled with it." Roman shrugged. "Besides, has anyone ever told you it's not polite to not look at someone in the eye when talking?"

' _Well I would but I would get lost in your beautiful, gorgeous dark eyes…'_ Tracy replied in her mind, as she looked at him in the face while her cheeks blushed a bit.

"Sorry, I'm just a bit awkward." Tracy lied.

"Guys! Show starts in 10 minutes, visitors are asked to leave." Josh Florian clapped his hands.

"Um…" Tracy looked away.

"Guess you should get going then?" Roman asked.

"Yeah…well, I wish you good luck for the talent show, I'm really cheering for you." Tracy gave Roman a little smile before she dashed off.

"Hey Trace, over here!" Lou saved Tracy a seat beside her, they were next to the Malloy boys and Elly.

"Thanks." Tracy smiled a bit.

"Are the lights ready and set?" Boji asked, looking at her mate Fang who was on top floor, giving his mate a paw up while handling the lights.

"Ready as ever before!" Fang barked, before a light fell down and almost hit Clayton Charming.

"HEY!" Clayton yelled.

"Well, _almost_ all of the lights are functioning." Fang corrected as Boji snickered while Clayton limped his way downstairs.

* * *

"I'm sorry but no dogs are allowed inside the building." Wai Chong told Jordan and Cyd.

Bandit and Diesel started growling at the man before he gulped.

"But welcome in." The glassed man gulped as he lets the girls and their pets in.

"You had that one coming!" Johan laughed, as he followed Jordan and Cyd inside.

"I heard that!" Wai Chong hissed at Johan.

"Alright, the popcorn requested are here." Faiz son of Genie popped inside, (snuck pass Wai Chong) as he gave the teens some popcorn from outside school area. Faiz is known to be a shuffler/dancer and a guy who sneaks illegal things to school (like expensive technology not drugs or whatnot just typical things not allowed in high school).

* * *

Lights start to grow dim as everyone looked at the stage.

"Hello Auradonians!" Colleen walked into the stage. "I'm your host, Colleen Dooley."

"And I'm Darrin Linh." Darrin smirked. "Who's excited for the concert?!"

Everyone started to cheer.

"Can't hear you" Colleen asked as everyone cheered louder.

"I still can't hear you!" Colleen grinned as the crowd cheered louder.

"Alright, that would be enough, I have sensitive eardrums." Colleen joked as everyone chuckled. "Now we will welcome the judges, first we have the lovely Jade Remix who is also our Muse-Ic teacher, then we have music lovebirds- Mitchie Torres and her fiancé Shane Grey, Broadway sibling sensation and former students themselves, Ryan and Sharpay Evans! Last but not least we have the world's maddest but all-round singer, Madam Googoo!"

"I'm so excited to be here. It's as fascinating as breaking my brother out of prison!" Madam Googoo smiled, as a man wearing a jail uniform waved at her in the crowd. The convict stood next to the Wasabi Warriors.

"Wait, we are standing next to a convict who smoked weed?" Jack Brewer asked.

"It's less messed up compared to my cousin Chuck who works as a dorm master of Hella University." Rudy Gilespie replied.

"Popcorn?" the convict asked. "It's drug free."

The Wasabi warriors just shook their heads.

"Why did we invite her?" Darrin mouthed.

"No idea. But I heard Madam Googoo used to mentor Jade." Colleen replied as he mouthed back.

"Ok, so let's start the Muse-Ic Talent Show with the Rescuers!" Darrin motioned.

Jasmine Kang, Logan and Lindy Watson, Garrett and Delia all walked in.

"Hey, so we'll be singing a song we wrote. Hope you will like it." Lindy stated as they started playing their song.

[Song: [Your Lie In April] Hikaru Nara cover by Sapphire on YouTube]

 _[Jasmine]_

 _Just like a rainbow bright and warm, after a heavy summer storm,_

 _Flowers blooming fresh, with drops of dew_

 _[Logan]_

 _Watching you stare into the sky, in the crimson sunlight,_

 _That's when I fell in love, with you._

 _[Delia]_

 _Each moment in a picture frame,_

 _I'm holding onto every single shot, won't ever fade_

 _[Lindy, Garrett]_

 _The movie of this love every part deep within my heart_

 _[All]_

 _You are the spark, my light in the dark,_

 _Brilliant and bold through the night_

 _Bright as the sun no matter what comes_

 _We can be stars if we shine_

 _[Lindy, Delia, Jasmine]_

 _Don't ever hide those feelings inside_

 _Whenever you're sad or you're blue_

 _[Garrett, Logan]_

 _When you can't cope don't ever lose hope_

 _The stars shine their light over you_

 _[All]_

 _Every wish we've made has brought us here together_

 _Till forever_

 _Underneath the stars and moon and sun we look to the future as one_

"That was amazing, folks! Give them an applause!" Darrin smiled as everyone cheered. "Next up we have the Fearless Foursome"

Spin, Jamie, Bob and Jenny all ran up the stage.

"Alright people! Gimme a S!"

"S!"

"Gimme a P!"

"P!"

"Gimme an A!"

"A"

"Gimme an M!"

"M!"

"Gimme an I!"

"I"

"Gimme an E!"

"E!"

"Hey Spin, Jamie, everyone ships you two, did we mentioned that?" Bob teased as Spin and Jamie blushed.

"HIT IT JENNY JELLY!" Bob cheered.

 _[Jenny]_

 _Did I mention, that Bob and I ship you two,_

 _And did I mention, you are my OTP too?_

 _[Bob]_

 _And did we happen to say, we ship you both every day,_

 _So, let us shout it out loud; Just kiss ok?_

 _[Jenny and Bob]_

 _Just kiss ok?_

 _[Bob]_

 _We've got this ship that rocked both worlds like it's never been rocked_

 _And now we only live to ship them and we won't ever stop_

 _[Jenny]_

 _I never thought that it would happen to a fangirl like me,_

 _And now look at what you done, you've got me down on my knees._

 _[Bob and Jenny]_

 _Because our OTP is ridiculous, who'd ever thought,_

 _That we could ship like this,_

 _Our OTP is ridiculous, our ship is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-I-O-U-S!_

 _R-I-D-I-C-U-L-I-O-U-S!_

 _It's (ridiculous), Just (ridiculous)_

 _And I would give up my powers just to see you kiss!_

 _[Spin]_

 _I gotta know which ship that ends, c'mon give us a sign,_

 _You gotta show me that you're only be OTPs of mine,_

 _[Jamie]_

 _Don't wanna go another minute even without you two,_

 _Squabbling over details I won't really go into!_

 _[Spin and Jamie]_

 _Because our OTP is ridiculous, who'd ever thought,_

 _That we could ship like this,_

 _Our OTP is ridiculous, our ship is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-I-O-U-S!_

 _R-I-D-I-C-U-L-I-O-U-S!_

 _It's (ridiculous), Just (ridiculous)_

 _And I would give up my powers just to see you kiss!_

 _[Bob]_

 _Did I mention, that everyone ships you two,_

 _[Jenny]_

 _And did I mention, you are my OTP too!_

 _[Spin]_

 _And did we happen to say, we ship you both every day,_

 _[Jamie]_

 _So let us shout it out loud; Just kiss ok?!_

 _[All four]_

 _Because our OTP is ridiculous, who'd ever thought,_

 _That we could ship like this,_

 _Our OTP is ridiculous, our ship is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-I-O-U-S!_

 _R-I-D-I-C-U-L-I-O-U-S!_

 _It's (ridiculous), Just (ridiculous)_

 _And I would give up my powers just to see you kiss!_

"And there you have it folks, the new power couples of Auradon Prep!" Colleen concluded before the four kids chased after the tall dark skinned boy.

"DARRIN HELP ME, THESE PEOPLE ARE GIVING ME A WEDGIE!" Colleen shouted.

"I'll be back in just a second, so we shall continue with Sebastian being co-MC." Darin tossed the mic to Sebastian, who was helping with the lights. Sebastian took a deep breath as he blinked at the thousand eyes looking at him.

"h-hi!" Sebastian gulped, before trying to chill his nerves. "So up next are the Royal Queen Bees."

Stacy, Stephanie, Oana, Aspen and Sassy all went upstage.

"With their attitude, they should have named it Royal Queen B-." Tracy muttered.

"Language!" Jack Malloy whispered.

"I was gonna say _Bunions_." Tracy claimed as Gunner started to laugh.

"This song is dedicated to a certain ex-boyfriend of mine." Stacy stated, before she looked at Sebastian, warning him to switch on the music. "This song is called Want You Back (by Cher Lloyd)"

 _Uh!_

 _Mmm, yeah._

 _La la la la laaa_

 _Uh!_

 _[Stephanie]_

 _Hey, boy you never had much game_

 _Thought I needed to upgrade_

 _So, I went and walked away way way_

 _Uh_

 _[Stacy]_

 _Now, I see you've been hanging out_

 _With that other girl in town_

 _Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns_

 _Uh_

 _[Aspen]_

 _Remember all the things that you and I did first?_

 _And now you're doing them with her_

 _Remember all the things that you and I did first?_

 _You got me, got me like this_

 _Uh_

 _[Sassy]_

 _And now you're taking her to every restaurant_

 _And everywhere we went, come on!_

 _And now you're taking her to every restaurant_

 _You got me, got me like this_

 _Uh_

 _[Oana]_

 _Boy you can say anything you wanna_

 _I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya_

 _I want you back_

 _I want you back_

 _Wa-want you, want you back_

 _Uh_

 _[All five]_

 _I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'_

 _Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'_

 _I want you back_

 _I want you back_

 _Wa-want you, want you back_

 _Uh_

 _[Stacy]_

 _Please, this ain't even jealousy (jealousy)_

 _She ain't got a thing on me (a thing on me)_

 _Tryin' to rock them ugly jeans jeans jeans_

 _Uh_

 _[Aspen]_

 _You clearly didn't think this through_

 _If what I've been told is true (is it true?)_

 _You'll be crawling back like boo hoo hoo_

 _Uh_

 _[Sassy, Oana]_

 _Remember all the things that you and I did first?_

 _And now you're doing them with her_

 _Remember all the things that you and I did first?_

 _You got me, got me like this_

 _Uh_

 _[Stephanie]_

 _And now you're taking her to every restaurant_

 _And everywhere we went, come on!_

 _And now you're taking her to every restaurant_

 _You got me, got me like this_

 _Uh_

 _[All five]_

 _Boy you can say anything you wanna_

 _I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya_

 _I want you back_

 _I want you back_

 _Wa-want you, want you back_

 _Uh_

 _I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'_

 _Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'_

 _I want you back_

 _I want you back_

 _Wa-want you, want you back_

 _Uh_

 _[Stacy]_

 _Ooh, I thought you'd still be mine_

 _When I kissed you goodbye uh oh uh oh_

 _Ooh, and you might be with her_

 _But I still had you first uh oh uh oh_

 _[All]_

 _Ohhh-Oh-oh-oh_

 _Boy you can say anything you wanna_

 _I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya_

 _I want you back_

 _I want you back_

 _Wa-want you, want you back_

 _Uh_

 _I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'_

 _Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'_

 _I want you back_

 _I want you back_

 _Wa-want you, want you back_

 _Uh la la la la laaa_

 _(Let me know)_

 _Ohhh, I want you back_

 _I want you back_

 _Wa-want you, want you back_

 _Uh_

 _Ohhh, I want you back_

 _I want you back_

 _Wa-want you, want you back_

 _Uh_

"Why does that song have the word 'uh', it sounds like the sound of Stryker when he's in the bathroom after Taco Tuesdays." Gunner joked as the gang all laughed.

"TMI dude!" Chris frowned as Stryker blushed in embarrassment.

"Well that was the most disturbing 4 minutes of my life!" Jordan gagged.

"Same!" Cyd nodded. "Now I have to scrub my ears with detergent!"

"WOAH! GET ALEASH! BANDIT IS ABOUT TO RUN UPSTAGE TO BITE STACY!" Riley panicked.

"Bandit, we said no more biting." Jordan looked at her dog, Bandit gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, we can maul Stacy's portrait in Arts Room tomorrow." Jordan whispered as Bandit barked as she nodded.

"Shh!" Lou hushed over as they looked at the teens onstage.

"Thank you for the um…song, there are no words I can use to describe." Sebastian blinked. "Ok, who's next? Oh."

He gave a bright smile. "Next up are my sisters, Yoona and Kinsey!"

"Good luck." Sebastian mouthed as he smiled.

"Thanks." Yoona smiled as she and Kinsey mouthed back. They were wearing their outfits Mazlee, Skylar, Bree and Chase made.

"You ready?" Yoona asked the bluenette.

"I was born ready." Kinsey smirked.

 _You know I got it, I g-got it,_

 _You know I got it, I'm your girl!_

 _[Yoona]_

 _Every time you missed a beat, and life pulls you under,_

 _But when you need your rhythm back, well, I'll be your drummer._

 _[Kinsey]_

 _No matter where you're coming from, I'll see your true colours,_

 _Ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh!_

"Are you sure this will work?" Mazlee asked Bree.

"Nope, but it's worth trying." Bree replied. "Switch off the lights now!"

Fang nodded as he switched off the lights, Yoona and Kinsey's whole body and clothes were glowing with neon colors as they started dancing on stage.

"Who turned off the lights?!" Skylar panicked.

"Right, forgot you're night-blind." Chase apologized before Skylar punched Chase on the gut.

 _[Both]_

 _So if you come undone, I'll be the one to make beat go on and on and on!_

 _I'll be you're A to the Z, even if trouble's coming,_

 _You know I got it, I g-got it, you know I got it, I'm your girl._

 _[Yoona]_

 _I'll be whatever you need, call me and I'll come running_

 _[Kinsey]_

 _You know I got it, I g-got it, you know I got it,_

 _[Both]_

 _I'm your girl!_

 _[Kinsey]_

 _I'm a little bit sunshine, I'm a little be starlight,_

 _Sometimes when the Halo slips, I dance on the wild side,_

 _[Yoona]_

 _No matter where you're coming from, I know what it feels like,_

 _Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

 _[Both]_

 _So if you come undone, I'll be the one to make beat go on and on and on!_

 _I'll be you're A to the Z, even if trouble's coming,_

 _You know I got it, I g-got it, you know I got it, I'm your girl._

 _[Yoona]_

 _I'll be whatever you need, call me and I'll come running_

 _[Kinsey]_

 _You know I got it, I g-got it, you know I got it,_

 _[Both]_

 _I'm your girl!_

 _[Yoona]_

 _And if the road gets rough,_

 _[Kinsey]_

 _We're gonna be hanging tough,_

 _yeah, yeah, yeah,_

 _[Yoona]_

 _If you get lost sometimes, I'll be your neon side,_

 _[Kinsey]_

 _Yeah, cuz I'm your girl._

 _[Both]_

 _So if you come undone, I'll be the one to make beat go on and on and on!_

 _I'll be you're A to the Z, even if trouble's coming,_

 _You know I got it, I g-got it, you know I got it, I'm your girl._

 _[Yoona]_

 _I'll be whatever you need, call me and I'll come running_

 _[Kinsey]_

 _You know I got it, I g-got it, you know I got it,_

 _[Both]_

 _I'm your girl!_

 _I'll be you're A to the Z, even if trouble's coming,_

 _You know I got it, I g-got it, you know I got it, I'm your girl._

 _[Yoona]_

 _I'll be whatever you need, call me and I'll come running_

 _[Kinsey]_

 _You know I got it, I g-got it, you know I got it,_

 _[Both]_

 _I'm your girl!_

"THAT WAS _AMAZING_!" Sebastian grinned as he gave his sisters a teddy bear hug.

"Ok dial it down, Sebby, PDA." Kinsey joked.

"I'm so proud of you girls." Sebastian smiled.

"Thanks bro." Yoona smiled back.

"We should have victory pizza later!" Kinsey suggested.

"Wait a sec, is that my wallet?! _GIRLS_!" Sebastian hissed as Yoona and Kinsey laughed. Thanking god, the lights were still dark, they ran off, before Sebastian tripped onto a string the girls set up and fell on his face.

"Next will be the Rebellution and their new song 'Good Is the New Bad'!" Sebastian groaned as he faked a smile before blowing an air kiss to Bree who blushed.

"Ready?" Skylar mouthed to her bandmates as they got into position. Chase was playing the bass guitar and Sakura had the acoustic guitar, Adam was on drums, Bree and Skylar just smiled.

"Alright! WHO'S READY TO TURN THE HEAT UP!" Adam cheered, before accidentally activating his Blast Wave and the lights on top fell and almost smacked Sebastian.

"HEY!" Sebastian hissed.

"Sorry." Adam laughed goofily.

"Adam, you should have hit the lights on Tail Squasher." Fang barked from the top as Adam gave a thumb up.

"THAT WAS ONE TIME!" Chase defended, as everyone else chuckled.

"5,6,7,8!" Skylar counted as they started their song.

 _[Skylar]_

 _Call it bad, call it good_

 _Call it even if you could_

 _Call it good, call it bad_

 _It's the best you ever had_

 _[Bree]_

 _We know what's hot, what's not_

 _We strike a pose and then they take a shot_

 _They get in close, they try to run the spot_

 _We come to show 'em what we got, we got_

 _[Chase]_

 _It's time to make a stand_

 _We breaking through and now we in demand_

 _We here for good it's really not so bad_

 _So shout it out and give it all you have_

 _[Adam]_

 _Bad was all the rage last week_

 _[Sakura]_

 _But good has got a wicked beat_

 _[All five]_

 _Good is the new bad_

 _Good is the new bad_

 _We can feel the mad love_

 _Gimme more of_

 _Bad is the new good_

 _Bad is the new good_

 _We can feel the mad love_

 _I think that we should_

 _[Skylar]_

 _I think that we should_

 _[Bree]_

 _I think that we should_

 _[Girls]_

 _Call it bad, call it good_

 _Call it even if you could_

 _Call it good, call it bad_

 _It's the best you ever had_

 _[Adam]_

 _I use to love the dark_

 _[Sakura]_

 _But then I saw the light and felt a spark_

 _[Adam, Sakura]_

 _We bring the fire and make it better and better_

 _Cause good is back and now it's badder than ever_

 _[Bree]_

 _Bad was all the rage last week_

 _But good has got a wicked beat_

 _[All five]_

 _Good is the new bad_

 _Good is the new bad_

 _We can feel the mad love_

 _Gimme more of_

 _Bad is the new good_

 _Bad is the new good_

 _We can feel the mad love_

 _I think that we should_

 _[Girls]_

 _I think that we should_

 _[Sakura]_

 _I think that we should_

 _[Chase, Adam]_

 _Call it bad, call it good_

 _Call it even if you could_

 _[Sakura]_

 _Call it good, call it bad_

 _It's the best you ever had_

 _[All five]_

 _Good is the new bad_

 _Good is the new bad_

 _We can feel the mad love_

 _Gimme more of_

 _[Skylar]_

 _Bad is the new good_

 _Bad is the new good_

 _[Bree]_

 _We can feel the mad love_

 _I think that we should_

 _[All]_

 _Call it bad, call it good_

 _Call it even if you could_

 _Call it good, call it bad_

 _It's the best you ever had_

The crowd roared with cheers when the Villainous five ended their song.

"THAT WAS ASTOUNDING!" Sebastian gushed before handing the mike back to Darrin and Colleen.

"Thanks for filling in for us. So, let's move on to the next contestant, we have the Andrews brothers, Brett, Roman and Riker! Good luck, bros!" Colleen announced as he gave Brett a pat on the shoulder. [Song: Demons by Imagine Dragons]

 _[Brett]_

 _When the days are cold_

 _And the cards all fold_

 _And the saints we see_

 _Are all made of gold_

 _[Riker]_

 _When your dreams all fail_

 _And the ones we hail_

 _Are the worst of all_

 _And the blood's run stale_

 _[Roman]_

 _I wanna hide the truth_

 _I wanna shelter you_

 _But with the beast inside_

 _There's nowhere we can hide_

 _[Brett]_

 _No matter what we breed_

 _We still are made of greed_

 _[Roman]_

 _This is my kingdom come_

 _[Riker]_

 _This is my kingdom come_

 _[All three]_

 _When you feel my heat_

 _Look into my eyes_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _[Roman]_

 _Don't get too close_

 _It's dark inside_

 _[All three]_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _[Brett]_

 _At the curtain's call_

 _It's the last of all_

 _When the lights fade out_

 _All the sinners crawl_

 _[Riker]_

 _So they dug your grave_

 _And the masquerade_

 _Will come calling out_

 _At the mess you made_

 _[Roman]_

 _Don't wanna let you down_

 _But I am hell bound_

 _Though this is all for you_

 _Don't wanna hide the truth_

 _[Riker]_

 _No matter what we breed_

 _We still are made of greed_

 _[Brett]_

 _This is my kingdom come_

 _This is my kingdom come_

 _[Roman]_

 _When you feel my heat_

 _Look into my eyes_

 _[Riker]_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _[Brett]_

 _Don't get too close_

 _It's dark inside_

 _[All three]_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _[Riker]_

 _They say it's what you make_

 _I say it's up to fate_

 _It's woven in my soul_

 _I need to let you go_

 _[Brett]_

 _Your eyes, they shine so bright_

 _I wanna save that light_

 _I can't escape this now_

 _Unless you show me how_

 _[Roman]_

 _When you feel my heat_

 _Look into my eyes_

 _[All three]_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _Don't get too close_

 _It's dark inside_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

"Woah, they are pretty good!" Daniel nodded.

"Uh huh, I'm surprised, last time we had karaoke nights at the Isle, Riker broke down and ranted why no one wants to date him." Harley Diaz added as the two blushed a bit.

"Next up, and last contestants, Girl Power!" Darrin smiled.

"You're not a girl." Colleen looked at the teen. "Or…are you?"

"I'M A GUY!"

"I'm afraid we need more proof." Colleen joked as everyone else snickered. "Ok, sorry for the joke."

"I meant the new contestants are a few lovely ladies who named their group Girl Power. Hands up for our contestants!" Darrin whooped.

Sabrina, Taylor, Janelle, Nicki, Sloane and Molly entered the stage.

"This one's a song about romance. Hope you will like it!" Sabrina announced. "Also, this one is to inspire girls to fight for their loves."

[Song: 【ハルヒ】 Diagnosis: Lovesickness (English Cover) (病名恋ワズライ) 【Honeyworks】by JefferzKM]

 _[Molly]_

 _Reading the books again, thoughts running in my head,_

 _All the tips don't seem to get a grip and help with my love instead._

 _[Sabrina]_

 _Fall is passing so fast, wishing the season would last,_

 _Maybe the chill is making feel ill, I wonder why and ask myself that._

 _[Sloane]_

 _Why is it so cruel, how life can make me blue?_

 _What could I have done to possible deserve this fate?_

 _[Janelle]_

 _Did all the stars just align?_

 _Loving you? No!_

 _I won't ever say it, I'll just go ahead and make you mine!_

 _[Taylor]_

 _Come and help already for this love is pretty heavy,_

 _Do you share, don't leave me to bear, my knees feel so weak._

 _[Molly]_

 _Don't you know you make me crazy, half-half don't you be lazy,_

 _Feelings here that you made appear, it's thanks to you see,_

 _[Nicki]_

 _You and me, let's not pretend, that we're only caring friends,_

 _Don't push away, I won't be swayed, for I'll chase you to our end._

 _[Sloane]_

 _Let's suppose that you and me would work out so perfectly,_

 _Tell me dear what I should hear, 'cause I will hunt you down so quickly._

 _[All six]_

 _This love's really made me sick!_

 _[Sloane]_

 _Each of my plans all along, somehow everyone would go wrong,_

 _Strange for me how much I hope you see, I must carry on and be strong,_

 _[Janelle]_

 _Under the beautiful sky, my heart is only starting to fly,_

 _[Taylor]_

 _Must play cool, don't wanna be a fool, no regrets I still have to try,_

 _[Molly]_

 _Looking down the hall I peer around another wall,_

 _Yes, I admit you deserve the compliments,_

 _But if there's more to what she says,_

 _Then I might have to keep an eye on her to stay out of my way,_

 _[Nicki]_

 _Love is growing bitter but I swear that I'm not a quitter,_

 _Gulp it down and never a frown, I'm getting jitters,_

 _[Janelle]_

 _Not a pill can every day for my heart would surely break,_

 _S and O, I wish you would know, how much can I take,_

 _[Sloane]_

 _Liking you or loving you, is all that I ever do,_

 _Though I try, I guess it's fine, if you don't feel the same too,_

 _[Taylor]_

 _Maybe one day randomly, you'll hit your head and maybe see,_

 _You and me are meant to be, my mind is only playing tricks,_

 _[All six girls]_

 _This love's really made me sick._

 _[Sabrina]_

 _Feelings felt one way, it's not like it ever will change, all it seems to bring me is,_

 _The pain and tears I cried, then tried my best to hide,_

 _Tell me what I should do, and then I knew, that all this pain is my true love for you_

Everyone was cheering loudly at Sabrina's part, before Tracy stopped cheering and was stunned by how true the song is describing her feelings for Roman.

Lou noticed Tracy's expression before she chuckled and grinned.

"Hey, why aren't you cheering?" Gunner asked her.

"Nothing, just that I love this song." Tracy lied as she faked a smile.

Fletcher was astonished and amazed by Molly's beautiful singing voice and stared at her when he was supposed to manage the lightings. Sloane was glancing at Fletcher every now and then whenever she feels nervous, but her heart froze when she saw Fletcher looking at Molly. Sloane hid her emotions by keep smiling at her bandmates.

The girls all nodded, before they started singing the final part together.

 _[Sabrina, Janelle]_

 _Come and help already for this love is pretty heavy,_

 _[Taylor, Nicki]_

 _Do your share, don't leave me to bear, my knees feel so weak,_

 _[Sloane. Molly]_

 _Don't you know you make me crazy, half-half don't you be lazy!_

 _It's ok, its fine I say; only me,_

 _[Sabrina]_

 _You and me, let's not pretend, that we're only caring friends,_

 _[Taylor]_

 _Don't push away, I won't be swayed, for I'll chase you to my end._

 _[Nicki]_

 _Let's supposed that you and me, might come together suddenly,_

 _[All]_

 _I'll be your girl, the world will be ours, when you agree._

 _This love's really made me sick!_

"There you have it folks, that would be the end of our Muse-Ic Talent show, and now the judges will decide the winners!" Colleen stated.

"On a side note, whoever owns a bubblegum pink car outside, your car's being towed away." Darrin added.

"WHAT?!" Stacy jumped up and ran outside to see her car being towed by Dump Truck and Andie under the moonlight. (aw, how sweet!)

After a few minutes, the judges made up their mind on their personal favorite singing groups.

"Let's hear it off from Jade. What are you remarks on everyone here tonight?" Colleen asked.

"Well, I personally like the Rebellution, their style is just so…unique and their band name is so catchy and I don't know why." Jade smiled, as the board started recording favorites.

"Next up, Mitchie, who do you like best?" Darrin asked as he pointed the mic at Mitchie.

"If I were to be honest, everyone did a brilliant job, and that's the concept of the talent show, for everyone to express their inner musician and have a good time. Each and every one was good in their own ways." Mitchie replied.

"But you have to choose one." Shane reminded.

"Fine, then I prefer Girl Power, their song was so meaningful and romantically inspiring." Mitchie stated as the board blinged a new vote for Girl Power, the band members smiled as they group-hugged.

"Shane, who do you prefer?" Colleen asked.

"Well, I personally like the Andrews brother's performance, their song was deep and their voices were rich with emotions." Shane replied.

"That's cool, now let's hear from Miss Sharpay Evans." Darrin looked at Sharpay.

"Everyone was great, but if there was one group that was fabulous, it would be Yoona and Kinsey, their clothes and their style were so fabulous!" Sharpay smiled. Yoona and Kinsey hi-5ed each other.

"Ryan, what are your remarks?" Colleen asked Ryan.

"Well, I am neutral with everyone but the group with best choreography would be Yoona and Kinsey, best performance in my view would be the Rescuers, and the groups with Best Chemistry would be Fearsome Foursome and Rebellution." Ryan replied.

"That's 2 over others!" Kinsey whispered as Yoona smiled.

"All that's left is Madam Googoo, the celebrity judge." Darrin pointed at Madam Googoo.

"Wait, why am I here again?" Madam Googoo asked blankly as everyone almost passed out in amusement.

"Alright, I was joking, I mostly prefer performances that are out of the world. Therefore, my best 2 winners are…Yoona and Kinsey. I mean, neon outfits, that is MADLY BRILLIANT!" Madam Googoo applauded.

* * *

"We lost…" Jenny sighed, about to cry.

"Don't cry, it's not about winning, it's about having a good time." Bob stated.

"Bob's right, and you are winners to me." Tracy walked over to hug the kids.

"Thanks, Cece!" Jamie smiled.

"Besides, Doy is gonna _LOVE_ this video of you guys!" Tracy held up her camera.

" _UGH_! This is so unfair!" Stacy grumbled when she lost.

"Everyone is a winner." Nicki stated as Stacy stomped away in anger.

"Congrats, Yoona and Kinsey, you guys won a record deal!" Colleen announced as everyone cheered.

"WE WON! WE WON!" Kinsey squealed as they two girls hugged each other.

"How's it feels to win?" Darrin asked.

"Well we owe it all to our supporting friends," Kinsey smiled.

"AND our outfit designers, C'mon up Mazlee, Bree, Chase and Skylar!" Yoona whispered.

"But most of all, we have a supportive brother that's always looking out for us." Kinsey added before she pulled Sebastian into a hug with Yoona.

"You guys were amazing!" Tracy spotted Aspen going over to flirt with Roman.

"I try." Riker stated.

"I was talking to Roman." Aspen hissed.

"WHY IS THE WORLD SO CRUEL?!" Riker exclaimed as Brett laughed.

"So, Roman, are you free tomorrow night?" Aspen tried flirting with Roman.

"Nope, my schedule's all packed up." Roman declined as Aspen pouted in anger before Sassy ran over to comfort her.

"Molly, your singing voice was so beautiful! You're like my muse for everything!" Fletcher complimented Molly, before he shyly gives her a scroll. It was a painted portrait of Molly

"Dude, TMI." Sloane joked.

"Skylar, that song was beautiful." Oliver went over as he gave Skylar a diamond bracelet. "this one is for you."

"That's so sweet Oliver." Skylar smiled as she pecked his cheek. Oliver lets out a girlish squeal as Kaz laughed.

"Ok, no more being a wimp, I have to gut up and talk to him." Tracy mentally told herself as she walked over to Roman.

"Uh…h-hey Roman, Brett and Riker, your song was so awesome!" Tracy smiled as she told them.

"Thanks." Brett nodded back.

"Well, mom always told me I was a musician." Riker bragged.

"She also told you not to put swimsuit cups on your head as hats." Brett added as Riker glared at him.

"Roman, I personally think you have a great singing voice." Tracy complimented as she blushed red.

"Uh…thanks?" Roman blinked. He can't really tell what Tracy was thinking when she looked away and tucked a hair behind her ear. But he was thinking that she had a hearing device to spy on what he was plotting.

"Ok, so we have a family meeting now, so I think we will just get going." Roman nodded as he motioned his siblings to leave.

"Oh…ok." Tracy forced a smile.

She sighed a bit before humming to herself. [Song: Right now, I'm falling in love with you by Honeyworks cover by Miku-Tan]

 _After I accept, once I've finally accept,_

 _I'll give in to my heart, and I'll finally admit,_

 _Right now, I'm falling in love with you…_

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Well folks, longest chapter. EVER! LIKE 7K! Oh well this was fun to write, other than the couple scenes. (Sloane/Fletcher/Molly), Roman/Tracy bits.**

 **Chapter Talk;-**

 **1 So yeah return of Colleen and Darrin, they are best bros who care for each other (in a not romantic way) but are also behaving like 'I am gay for you' kinda brotherhood. Hope Caitlin isn't listening. [Caitlin: TOO LATE! CORRIN!] I would ship Tayleo but I think I prefer Janelleo a lot more, and so I ship Taylor with Colleen/Tayleen or Caylor**

 **2 I decided to recruit some guest stars for being judges since I think Madam Googoo from ANT Farm is hilarious but also a bit annoying. I intended to use Lola and Jenny's rap but I am gonna save that for later.**

 **3 I liked the backstage interaction, because it's all the craziness start! XD and most of the band names all came to me, (minus Rescuers) and the songs are all based on what I hear on YouTube, so hehe XD**

 **4 Apparently, Aspen is now trying to make her move on Roman. TRACY DO SOMETHING FOR YOUR MAN STAT! (Good news, the song the Girl Power crew sang had inspired Tracy, or somewhat inspire) Lots of girls will be throwing themselves at Roman so better hurry up Tracy! The scene where Tracy gets surprised by Sabrina's line was based on Honeyworks movie Zutto mae kara suki deshita. (have only seen a few clips and I loved it!)**

 **5 I've decided that Nicki Odie deserves a love character, I'm not sure who would it be yet but so far, I have the Malloy twin brothers. (Probably Stryker?) I mean Nicki is just too sweet and Riker is just not. (Riker: HEY!)**

 **Sakura: what a wild ride!**

 **Bree: you don't say, everyone loved us.**

 **Johan: yeah remind me to not stand next to Cyd, she panic-punches!**

 **Cyd: yeah sorry not sorry.**

 **Shelby: Sorry Johan I should have given you some heads up.**

 **Riker: anyway, be sure to fave, follow, review and tell us what you think.**

 **Lou: Questions of the chapter:-**

 **1 Did anyone liked the chapter?**

 **2 Which was your favorite scene?**

 **3 Did anyone loved the couples scene?**

 **All: Thanks for reading, and have a nice day. Bye!**


	70. The Crazy Kiddie's Slumber Party

**Chapter 70: The Crazy Kiddie's Slumber Party**

 **Purpledolpin05: So, I decided to make a chapter with the kid ships, (Cough! JANOY) with the adults looking after them. Moving on, shout outs.**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. Glad you liked the previous chapter, Yoona and Kinsey won, no one expect that, right? (at least it is better than letting Stacy win). Hope you will like this chapter

To Leana: Thanks for the review. I will consider the Invisible Sister parody when I have the time to work on it. And sure, I will do a double date special with Adura and Skoliver.

To TKDP: Thanks for the review. Yeah, I missed I Didn't Do It too, although I only watched a few episodes…Hope you will like this chapter.

To TeamTLKandBaltoCrew: Thanks for the review, yeah Dandie towing the car away was so romantic, I did have a draft where several lights fell over Stacy and her crew on their performance but I had to cut that art out because I will play that as a blooper scene. XD Bandit will have plenty of fun tormenting the portraits. (Tracy: blushes. Well…I think Roman and his brothers were amazing….) Poor Riker is gonna be forever teased for the swimsuit cups. I disliked Aspen from the Swap so I think if she tries to hit on Roman Tracy would have to up her game. Glad you liked all the ships (minus Rospen, that one is disturbing) Madam Googoo felt like a good cameo, because she is crazy but funny. Yeah, I am glad you liked Nicki as Mama Odie's granddaughter, they are both from New Orleans and are bubbly so instant crossover relations. Nicki will probably find her prince someday but for now I am leaning to Stryker for no reason whatsoever, hope you will like this chapter.

 **I do not own any of the characters from their respective Disney Movies, DCOMs, Disney shows or Disney XD Shows. I only own my OCs and nothing more. Thank you and enjoy reading.**

* * *

The hall was filled with lots of kids. They were either screaming, fighting, chatting or trying to play kiddie games.

This was one of the moments Tecton himself regretted chaperoning for the night. He had Jenny Parker and Lola Gothel helping out babysitting, but it all went downhill until one of the caretakers, Kate Ripley bought in some paintball guns.

"Alas, after baking for 2 hours, I have finished my prize-winning cupcakes!" little Robert 'Bobby' Anderson grinned as he took out his fresh cupcakes.

"DIBS!" Horhay cried out as he snatched away a cupcake.

"HEY!" Bobby hissed over.

"EW! YOU'RE GETTING CHOCOLATE OVER MY COAT!" Katie Cooper hissed over at Horhay.

"KIDS!" Tasha whistled as everyone stopped and looked over. "We have toddlers here, you don't want to set a bad example on Naomi, do you?"

"Look how well-behaved Chloe and Jackie are?" Tasha looked over.

"THIS COUCH IS ON FIRE~~" Chloe sang on top of her baby lungs as she pointed at her brother Jackie who lit up a couch on fire.

"So light em up, up, up. Light em up, up, up. Light em up, up, up! I'm on fire!" Toby Duncan rapped along as he and Chloe giggled.

"WHAT?! Oh boy, get the fire extinguisher people!" Jessie Prescott rolled her eyes, grabbing a fire extinguisher. "I gotta get a better paycheck for this."

"Do you mind? Some of us are having a date night here?" Ava growled at everyone as Horhay and the noisier boys kept quiet.

"It's so annoying to have a date night, right?" Ava asked as she placed some cheese-tarts on the picnic table Auggie set up.

"Meh, kids, am I right?" Auggie joked.

"Hey Doy, Janaury, would you like to join us as a double date?" Ava asked, grinning.

"Um…Actually Janoy and I like our privacy." Doy stated, blushing a bit.

"Food!" January grinned at the sight of Ava's snacks.

"Aw, here are some for you." Ava cooed as she gave January a bit of her snacks.

January nodded and chirped out 'Thank you', before giving a piece of the tart to Doy. Doy, gladly ate the tart piece as he blushed harder.

"Seriously, you two are so cute together." Ava squealed.

"We're just friends." Doy denied.

"Yeah right," Tasha snorted a bit as she giggled, before she went pale.

"Has anyone seen Jackie? He ran out when I was about to put some clothes on him?" Tecton ran by and asked, before he looked shocked. "Jack-OH GOODNESS!"

Everyone looked at a naked toddler running around happily.

Naomi and Charlie Duncan both stared at Jackie for a few blank seconds.

 _'Is this really the Jackie I know?_ ' Naomi wondered.

"Shield your eyes, Naomi!" Charlie shouted, covering the baby's eyes.

Everyone else felt more embarrassed about Jackie running around than the toddler should feel about himself.

"Jackie, put on some clothes please?" Tecton tried to reason the child.

"NO!" Jackie shook his head before he set a table on fire.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO?!" Tecton exclaimed as the kids giggled.

* * *

In the end, it took Tecton and a few male chaperones to make the naturalist toddler to put on some clothes.

"Hey kids, how are you doing?" Jenny Parker aasked two kids.

"Oh hey, Evan and I were just discussing about calculus." Tiffany gestured as Evan (Liv and Maddie) blushed a bit.

"Don't you mean Chemistry?" Lola teased.

"Tiffany and I are just friends" Evan denied as his face turned redder than his hair color.

"That's our subject to discuss on tomorrow's study date." Tiffany stated.

* * *

"Ok, where are Parker and Zuri?" Jessie asked, before the principle's desk open, revealing Parker and Zuri.

"Ugh, this isn't the camp across the lake? Oh well, back to Parker Hallow Route 8!" Zuri stated.

"YOU BUILT A PARKER TUNNEL UNDER MY DESK?!" Tasha growled.

"Vegas?" Parker gulped as he looks at Zuri.

"VEGAS!" Zuri shouted, closing the Parker Tunnels.

"Aw, they're eloping together and causing mischief!" Ava sighed romantically.

"Like Romeo and Juliet, but only they are moneymakers." Charlie added.

"If you'll excuse me, I have a pair of lover-kids to track down." Jessie grumbled, as she entered the tunnels in a hazmat suit, because you'll never know what is under the tunnels. Also, Jones is handling security from now with his pack of shadow demonic wolves that feeds on humans and fear. But just in case, Jessie had Spikette in their team, who has a good knack of being a protective Mama Bear (and she has the nose of a hound)

* * *

"While they are doing that," Liv shrugged. "HOW ABOUT WE HAVE A MAKEOVER!"

"Can I be the makeup artist?" Katie asked as Liv nodded.

"You are gonna look so glamourous!" Katie announced while AJ Anderson grumbled.

"Wanna scram?" Kyle asked AJ Anderson.

"Why not?" AJ Anderson smirked as the duo ran away.

"January, Doy. You two will be first." Liv gestured at Doy and January.

"OK!" Doy nodded as January bounced up and down in glee.

After a while, Liv was proud to show everyone how the love-toddlers look like. January was wearing a traditional wedding dress and Doy was wearing a classic wedding tux.

"Remember the day when we got married?" Auggie asked his girlfriend.

"Best day of my life." Ava nods as they blushed a bit.

"Aw, look at these two. All married already. Why didn't you invite me to your bachelor party? I could have dunk myself in cheese to a tub" Horhay joked as Doy blushed.

"So now we know what it takes to get you to shower." Tecton joked.

"Wanna take a pic?" Solar Flare grinned.

"Send me that picture for their future wedding scrapbook, please?" Ava mouthed as Solar Flare nodded. Blue Tornado quickly set up the mini photo studio.

"Ok, now stand behind January." Blue Tornado stated as the children did so.

"Doy look at January's ear." Blue Tornado directed as Doy looked at January's ear.

"And January, now look at Doy." Solar Flare chimed in as the kids looked at one another.

 **CLICK!**

Lola snapped a picture.

"That is so cute!" Lola squealed.

"Wedding is gross!" Chloe stated.

Toby frowned. "All girls have cooties, except Chloe"

"Why Chloe?" Jackie frowned.

"Because she's my friend." Toby replied. Chloe looks at her shoes bashfully.

"TOBY!" Jackie hissed, preparing to light Toby on fire for complimenting his sister.

"JACKIE! WE DO NOT RESORT TO VIOLENCE!" Tasha panicked.

* * *

"ok, so who wants to play a game of samurai sword fighting?" Spike asked. (Yes, Spike has to learn to be a dad eventually)

"ME!" "ME!" Toby and Chloe shouted.

"Get ready, set…FIGHT!" Spike shouted.

The two toddlers let out a roar before they started to hit each other with plastic swords.

"I can't let you win!" Chloe shouted as she smacked Toby in the head repeatedly with her sword.

"Damn, that is one touch girl." Spike commented grinning. "Better luck winning her Tobes!"

"How cute, tough love at young age." Spikette agreed as she and Spike punched each other playfully in the arm.

* * *

 **A while later**

"Miss Liv, do you think I can still play with Janoy when I am older?" Doy chirped.

"PLAY WITH HER FOREVER!" All the girls squealed.

"I can picture their wedding already" Liv squealed.

"I want to be the pianist." Holden raised his hand.

"Ok! Who knows, maybe someday we will gow (grow) up and I can mawwy Janoy when she is 21!" Doy suggested as January nodded at the idea.

"Wow, Tracy is missing a LOT!" Liv chuckled, filming it on camera.

"Aw, they're engaged already." Auggie cooed.

"And he's considering the 21-year-old age of a legal adult. He's husband goals." Ava nodded in approval.

"I'm right here you know!" Auggie pouted.

"I was kidding, January, Doy is all yours!" Ava teased.

"Hey guys, so sorry I am late." Tracy knocked the door, before January went to hug her.

"Aw, January, so did you guys had a good time?"

"WHY IS THERE A BLACK ELECTRICITY RATTLESNAKE-SCORPION HYBRID IN THE TUNNELS?!" Jessie hissed.

"Yeah, I am giving Jones credit for that" Zuri nodded.

"Cece, Janoy and I are gonna get married when she's 21 someday." Doy ran over and stated.

"What? That's so cute yet fast-paced!" Tracy exclaimed, before she handed a camera to Doy. "Here are a few videos I got from the concert just now."

"Thanks, Cece!" Doy smiled.

"Jackie, put your pants on right now! They belong on your legs, not your head!" Tecton shouted from the other side of the hall. On the ceiling was Jackie the toddler.

"MAKE ME!" Jackie hissed before he ran around in his undergarment. His pants fell off from his head and landed on Judy.

"HEY WHO TURNED OFF THE LIGHTS?!" Judy demanded.

"He is setting a bad example to Naomi." Tasha concluded.

"Jones is raising him, that's why." Kate Ripley added.

"Ok kids, lights out!" Mrs. Potts hollered as the kids all grumbled.

"C'mon, we all need some sleep." Jessie stated.

"Or I can get my dorky brother to read for you all about the 700 pages worth of Biological Compounds and stuff." Spike added as all the kdis quickly yelped and fell asleep.

"The Dork theory always works like a charm." Spikette snickered.

* * *

"I'm so sorry I couldn't help out." Tracy apologized to the chaperones she promised to help out earlier.

"It's fine, I'm glad you enjoyed the concert." Tasha nodded, feeding Naomi some milk before bed.

"I'll be going home now," Kate Ripley stated, walking off.

"I'll send you back." Tecton offered.

"No need, I can handle myself." Kate hissed as Tecton shrugged.

"Ship." Liv whispered as Tracy snickered.

"Goodnight." Tasha called out as she switched off the lights.

"I'll be sleeping later." Tracy stated as Tasha nodded. The girl walked over and set up her laptop on a table before rewatching the videos she recorded n cam.

"Wow, Adam and Sakura have way too much chemistry!" Tracy snickered, as she watched Adam and Sakura constantly making eye contact when they were performing. Thankfully Harushi the coach was not in charge of the lights, or Adam would have been bedridden by now.

She paused the video when she saw Roman and his brother's performance.

'Gosh, Roman is such a talented singer…' Tracy thought as she felt butterflies in her stomach.

"What are you looking at?" someone asked.

"Liv uh nothing." Tracy lied, before she accidentally showed the blonde the zoomed in version of Roman singing.

"Yeah right." Liv snickered. "Good night."

"Yeah whatever." Tracy stuck out her tongue, before placing in some earphones. She kept smiling at herself when she saw and heard Roman's (breathtaking, her words not mine) singing.

"Pst," Ava hissed at Auggie, Doy and the other kids woke up a bit.

"What?" Reggie (Lab Rats) asked.

"Look at Cece." Avapointed as the kids looked over.

Tracy giggled softly at the video of Roman singing on her laptop with a hopeless, love-struck look, before she sighed and muttered to herself.

" _Roman is such an amazing person…If only he could look at me the same way I look at him…God what am I thinking? As if someone with gorgeous eyes like him would ever…talk to someone like me…"_

"She's in luv!" Ava giggled.

"Oh, that's Roman" Jenny replied. "She is so into him."

"Hey, maybe we should help her?" Jamie asked. "Friends help each other, right?"

"Yup!" all the kids nodded as they planned on helping their sister-figure with her problems.

* * *

 **Meantime…**

"So how are we going to avenge our dad now?" Roman asked.

"We're still sticking to planning the killings on the kings and queens." Brett stated.

"And…the enemies?" Riker hesitated as he asked.

"I was thinking of manipulating their relationship with us to trick them into telling us all the secrets." Roman thought.

"Like one of us three guys ask out Tracy?" Brett gave Riker a look before they looked at Roman.

"Yup, Brett, you are oldest, so you ask her out." Roman told Brett.

"Heck no, I ain't no dating her. Besides, I like to play with girls' hearts as card games." Brett stated.

"You are just saying that because you have a bickering relationship with KC" Roman replied.

"Riker, how about you ask her out. You're the ladies' man!" Roman looked at Riner.

"Uh no way, I always get rejected!" Riker shook his head.

"Well who is going to trick her?!" Roman grumbled.

"You." Riker and Brett patted Roman's back.

"ME?! But she is the enemy, and I hate her!" Roman shot back.

"Yeah well I can tell she's always looking at you." Riker teased.

"In hatred." Roman corrected.

"She likes to talk about you." Brett added.

"So she can plot my death." Roman continued.

"Roman, you big idiot!" Riker and Brett concluded, before the two others went to sleep.

"How am I an idiot?! Can't you see Tracy, AKA the enemy, hates me?" Roman frowned.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Yeah Roman you big idiot. Hope you liked the kiddie night. I personally loved Parker/Zuri tunnel-eloping, the Augva scenes and my fave, JANOY! Not much to say in this one. Also, a bit of Blue Fire and some RepliKate/Kate Ripley and Tecton. (Recton for life)**

 **Random fact; In Elite Force, Roman is the bad guy and Kaz is the good guy. But in Descendants Wicked World, Jay is good and Zevon (AKA Bradley Steven Perry) is evil. Descendants or Elite Force; Tracy likes Roman and Jay both XD. But imagine Zevon vs Kaz for Jordan tho...XD**

 **Jordan: Is this Zevon guy single? Because he is so my type**

 **Tracy: he's just Kaz but evil and wears purple, and with a better brain.**

 **Evie: EVIL AU JAZ! BUT I AM MORE TO PINKY CARTER (KC undercover)/ZEVON!**

 **Doy: anyway, pwease review and tell us what you think! Doy out!**

 **All: that's all for today. Thanks for reading and have a nice day**


	71. Chapter 71: Yule Gala Drama

**Chapter 71: Yule Gala Drama**

 **Purpledolpin05: So, this one is a belated birthday present special for our favorite cat girl OC Sakura who shares the same birthday as Taylor Swift (favorite singer) (December 13** **th** **) AND A Christmas Special from me to you. So…shout outs.**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. Yeah Roman really needs to open up his eyes clearly. Hope you will like this chapter.

To TKDP: Thanks for the review. Yeah glad you liked all the kiddie ships. Tracy is gonna learn to step up for her crush eventually. Hope you will like this chapter.

 **I do not own any of the characters from their respective Disney Movies, DCOMs, Disney shows or Disney XD Shows. The Dreamer With A Passion owns her cameo OCs, Kinsey and Yoona, TKDP owns Boji and Fang; and TeamTLKandBaltoCrew owns Bandit. I only own my OCs and nothing more. Thank you and enjoy reading.**

* * *

 **Once again, it's Christmas. Now let's see how our cast are celebrating it.**

Wait who is doing the narrating, because it was NOT me.

Unless…EVIE!

A bluenette grinned as she entered the studio, followed by Carlos De Ville and Jay.

"Evie, you do know I am writing the story, right?" the authoress/me asked.

"But it was so cute hosting the Christmas Couple Spying last year I just had to visit the studio." Evie whined a bit.

"Fine, I do have a ton of ships ready. So get comfy." The authoress smirked as Evie sat down along with Carlos. "Though Jay will not be too happy of this."

" _Why_?" Jay frowned.

"Uh…MOVING ON!" Authoress shouted as the story starts.

* * *

 **At the students' dorms…**

"DECK THE HALLS WITH LARGE EXPLOSIVES!" Adam sang on the top of his lungs.

"IT'S 3 AM IN THE MORNING! GET A LIFE!" Chase grumbled, pulling his blankets over his head.

"It's Christmas!" Adam exclaimed with a big smile.

"Christmas isn't until tomorrow!" Chase corrected.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"GUYS CAN YOU CHILL IT DOWN HERE?! SOME OF US NEED OUR SLEEP!" Bree shouted from the other side.

"Yeah and I was sleeping!" Skylar added.

"WE KNOW!" Chase and Bree replied back.

"It's ok, I mean we can talk about the Yule Gala tomorrow, right?" Sakura asked, peeking her head over.

"S-Sure!" Adam blushed a bit as he nodded.

* * *

"AW! THEY ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER!" Evie squealed from the studio, luckily no one can hear us. But the readers.

"Is this what you had to put up with last year?" Authoress turned to the cameo OCs, Boji and her mate Fang.

"Meh, you will get used to it." Boji shrugged.

"This is my first time being involved in this schemes." Yoona walked in.

"Yeah so we control the fate of the chapter so this would be fun." Authoress laughed.

"Oh no, why is Stacy in the next one?!" Carlos frowned.

Fang grumbled. "Should have dropped a lamp on her on the talent show."

"You do that, and I will bite her to shreds." Bandit barked out, rolling her eyes.

"KZ! YOUR TURN!" Yoona turned to her sister.

"Time to rise and shine!" Kinsey cracked her knuckles before the two girls intended on messing with the story.

"This is going to be so hilarious to watch." Bandit snickered.

* * *

Stacy was applying extra layers of lip-gloss when her cousin Aspen came in.

"Hey Asp, what's up?" Stephanie asked her cousin.

"Ugh! I hate it!" Aspen exclaimed.

"What's wrong? Were you like caught wearing last season's boots?" Stephanie asked, concerned of her favorite cousin.

"No, I threw away all the last season's boots to make room for more shoes." Aspen shook her head.

"Lemme guess…guy problems?" Stacy asked.

"Uh huh, I just asked that new hot VK guy Roman out to be my date for the Yule Gala, and he turned me down!" Aspen complained.

"What? That's like rude!" Stephanie scoffed.

"I know how you feel, Aspen, Adam keeps rejecting my offers as well." Stacy nodded.

"He broke up with you." Stephanie corrected.

"HE LOVES ME, HE JUST DOESN'T KNOW IT YET!" Stacy hissed loudly.

"So maybe I was thinking you can get yourself cozy with Roman under the mistletoe?" Stacy smirked.

"Ooh, I like the way you think." Aspen nodded.

"Ok, even coming from a pup who was literally thrown out of her home by just being rough, those girls are just pure evil!" Bandit commented, looking disgusted.

"time to mess up their plans." Kinsey cracked her knuckles before quickly making edits.

Right at the moment, outside the girls' room Bret, Chet, Lewy and Beast were playing baseball when they knocked a wasp nest that flew into the princess' rooms.

The wasps all flew out before they attacked Stacy, Stephanie and Aspen.

* * *

"There, this ought to be better." Kinsey saluted.

" _Nice_!" Boji and Fang snickered.

"Ok, let's see what is happening with our other friends." Evie nodded.

* * *

Sakura was busy setting up the Christmas lights while Adam was gazing at her. Adam was especially happy that he was gonna be the Santa of the children's toy drive, but that meant he would have to cancel his Yule Gala date with Sakura.

"What? Do I have pinecone in my hair?" Sakura noticed as she asked.

"N-No, I just think that we should decorate the top part of the tree!" Adam quickly blushed.

"Any ideas how? Because this tree is way too tall for average!" Sakura pointed out.

"I could lift you over my shoulders? To reach higher places?" Adam suggested.

"Or you can use the stairs." Her father, Harushi pushed Adam away and grabbed a ladder.

'That sound…' Bree blinked.

'HE HIT REALLY HARD!' Leo and Chase had an (O.e) expression on their faces.

"OW! I HAVE A PINECONE POKING MY RIBS!" Adam howled in pain.

"I'll get the medicine." Lily stood up and walked off to get some medication.

"WHY IS THE PINECONE MADE OF NEEDLES?!" Adam cried in pain as Lily sent Benny the paramedic to check on him.

"Those are from my iron craft class." Harushi snickered.

* * *

"Wow, Harushi, respect!" Fang saluted respectfully at the screen.

"Back to story." Jay shrugged.

"Kaz, get over here and help us out with this table! We nee

* * *

d to get this to the hall!" Johan shouted at Kaz.

"Yeah, stop flirting with Maya." Josh (Girl Meets World) teased.

"Fine," Kaz grumbled as he went to help out.

"Why must this marble table be so heavy?!" Zay grunted as he was pulling the table from the front rear and Kaz was sitting on top of the table.

Kaz spotted Wai Chong (the strict perfectionist) walking over before he jumped off the table and pretended to push it.

"C'mon Zay, why are you so weak? It's like I'm doing all the work here." Kaz pretended to blame Zay.

"He's lying, Kaz was slacking off." Jones passed by and stated.

"WHY DID YOU THROW ME UNDER THE BUS?!" Kaz hissed.

"You dumped Spark." All the guys replied.

"You do know you're at your first table, Oliver and Leo have carried 10 over already." Wai Chong pointed out.

"That would be my 5th!" Riker bragged over.

"Jokes on you, I am at my 12th!" Brett snorted at his brother.

"Guys, less chatting more working." Pete Rooney blew his whistle.

"Yes coach!" all the guys gulped as they get to work.

"GUYS WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" Farkle Hatter ran over.

"What is it?! Are we out for toast?!" his brother, Gus asked nervously.

"No, Adam injured his ribs so someone has to standby as Santa at the Toy Drive." Lucas Charming told them.

"I wanna volunteer!" Naldo Hatter grinned.

"Anything is better than being around children, they're so sweaty and unhygienic!" Barry stated.

"I do not trust anyone without kneecaps." Oliver added.

"Wow, how manly." Gabe Duncan exclaimed in sarcasm

 **Meantime with the girls…**

"Tadah! Christmas cookies are done! Don't you just _LOVE_ Christmas Maya?" Riley Florian asked beaming.

"Meh." Maya Hearts shrugged.

"I am looking forward to Christmas caroling!" Shelby White (daughter of White Queen of Alice in Wonderland) smiled.

"I am only looking forward for the food." Cyd 'Ripley' Clayton stated.

"I remember having Christmas parties at my family barn," Lou smiled widely, carving a wooden toy for the toy drive.

"I'm thinking of getting Ravi a new tie, a serious guy is always the coolest." Avery Jennings beamed.

"You're right about serious guys being cool." Tracy muttered softly, glancing outside at the guys helping decorating the hall. She accidentally made eye contact with Roman before she quickly blushed and looked down at the stew she was helping to cook. She accidentally slipped her finger into the pot of hot stew.

"Ow!" Tracy yelped before she quickly sucked on the burnt spot.

"Wow, you are either super clumsy or super bad at cooking." Tiffany commented.

"Haha." Tracy rolled her eyes at Tiffany. "Says the girl who is making organic cookies for a special red-haired freckled kid named Evan?"

"Hey! Evan is exceptionally smart." Tiffany defended.

"Girl, you have poor taste." Zuri shook her head at Avery.

"I think Auggie will surely love these cheese cream tarts!" Ava smiled widely.

"Holiday cookies are always delicious!" Liv squealed as she clapped her hands.

"I am just looking forward to be under the mistletoe with a special guy." Emma Ross smiled.

"Mistletoe?" Molly asked.

"Oh, this year there are more mistletoes than last year. It's strange how school cancelled off half the extreme activities due to the avalanche last year" Maddie rolled her eyes.

"I blame Mother Nature." Willow Lily stated.

"Anyway, I bet tonight will be a romantic smooch-fest with the mistletoes above our heads." Emma squealed.

"EW!" All the little girls ran outside gagging.

"If they thought this is awful, you should have seen the time Johan walked in grandpa shaving his legs." Julie claimed.

"I hope to be under the mistletoe with Holden." Liv sighed romantically.

"What do people do under this so-called mistletoe?" Nikki Faciliar asked.

"Well, when a guy and a girl are under a mistletoe, they have to, you know?" Lou smirked as she made a gesture of a kissing couple.

"Get _electrocuted_?" Gabby asked with her eyebrows raised.

"No, they _kiss_ under a mistletoe." Liv beamed.

"OH GROSS!" Cleo covered her mouth.

"Oh, come on, it's not that bad. I mean picture yourself with the person you like under the mistletoes?" Liv asked.

Molly thought for a moment as she glanced at Fletcher outside, before she smiled a little.

"Sounds rather immature." Gabby rolled her eyes.

" _Wait, if it's possible for Roman and I to be under the mistletoe, then…WHAT AM I THINKING?!"_ Tracy thought, lost in a lovesick fantasy of her kissing her crush, before she shook her head.

"Trace, you ok?" Nicki asked.

"Yeah!" Tracy lied. "Just remembered that results for finals will be out in two weeks."

"It's winter break, is there a day when you don't think of tests?! You are reminding me of Chase." Bree stated.

"Girls, great work. You can take a break now." Tasha came in and smiled.

"Ok, it would be nice to go change into our Yule Gala gowns." Bree nodded.

Sabrina spotted Tracy running off, before tugging her shirt.

"Not so fast, you have to help me pass out beverages for the guys." Sabrina stated.

"Aw, why me?" Tracy faked a whine.

"C'mon, it's being a nice friend." Skylar ushered.

"MAN, I AM SO TIRED!" Leo sighed as he sat down.

"Here you go." Janelle handed Leo some water.

"Hey Skylar!" Oliver blushed at the sight of his crush.

"Hey Oliver, how's the work doing for ya?" Skylar giggled a bit.

"Oh, you know, just tough but it's working out for me." Oliver pretended to brag.

"Hey Sebastian, so are you hyped up for the Yule Gala tonight?" Bree asked Sebastian.

"I sure am, as long as Yoona and Kinsey don't try to pants me like on 8th grade." Sebastian nodded, shuddering a bit.

"I was there when it happened it was so funny." Jones smirked.

"Sebastian here used to wear My Little Ponies boxers." Kaz added.

* * *

 **Pause Screen**

"Wait, Sebastian wore My Little Ponies boxers?" Evie asked.

"It was the only boxers he got because Yoona and I threw all his dirty laundry away for next April Fools." Kinsey stated.

"The Ambush of Dirty Laundry. Besides, the girl Sebastian liked before Bree was not good enough for him." Yoona added.

"Guys, can we please continue? I wanna see what happens next." Bandit barked out.

* * *

Roman was wiping off some sweat off his forehead, he glanced over at Bree and the rest teasing Sebastian.

"H-Hey." Tracy walked over, handing the guys a few bottles of water. "Thought you guys could use a drink."

"Thanks!" Brett nodded.

"H-hey Roman. Thought you would like a drink." Tracy walked over as she handed a bottle of water to Roman.

"Thanks." Roman nodded as he quickly drank down the water.

"So, Trace, planning on going to the Yule Gala tonight?" Riker asked.

"Uh yeah, but I don't have a date so I will be joining my friends for Girls Night." Tracy nodded, glancing at Roman.

"Think you can hitch me a date with your friends?" Riker joked.

"Ask them." Tracy joked back.

"Hello ladies~" Riker waltzed over to the girls. "Any of you lovelies would be interested going to the Yule Gala with me?"

"Nope."

"Not interested."

"You're not my type."

"Sorry pal, but anime manga is my bae."

And those, are the answers Riker got when he asked out Sloane, Nicki, Lou and Chris.

"WHY IS THE WORLD SO CRUEL?!" Riker whined.

"Don't worry, maybe you can get a kiss from a cute girl under the mistletoe." Leo nodded.

"What is a mistletoe?" Roman asked.

"It's some kinda of plant of which if a guy and a girl are caught under one they have to kiss." Adam explained

"Sounds yucky!" Spin gagged.

"Is there a special girl you'd like to kiss?" Oliver teased as he looked at Jamie.

"EWW!" Spin gagged louder.

"Well, I think it's sort of romantic. But mistletoes are not my cup of tea. I'd rather kiss a guy I fancy thank you very much." Jenny stated.

"Do I have something on my face?" Roman frowned when he caught her staring at him.

"No, but I have to ask if you'll be joining everyone else for the Yule Gala?" Tracy gulped as she asked.

"Yeah, I am going, because someone needs to restrict Brett or Riker from hitting on girls a bit too much." Roman nodded.

"Hey guys, do you have a date for the dance?" Skylar walked over and asked Brett and the other VK guys.

"Nope, because I am single to mingle!" Riker shrugged off.

"Some girl who looks old for her age with too much hair and too much makeup asked me to the dance earlier, I told her no." Roman stated.

"The cafeteria lady?" Riker frowned.

"The creepy old hag who owns camp across the lake who likes hitting on younger man?" Brett guessed.

"Ooh I got it, it's that rich mean lady Mrs. Chesterfield!" Riker exclaimed.

"No, I think her name was Aster or Asparagus or Asperger." Roman shrugged.

" _Aspen_." Everyone corrected.

"Asparagus tho, good one!" Sakura was laughing so hard.

"He lost me at Asperger!" Adam laughed harder, banging the floor with his fists, before groaning. "OW! MY HIP!"

"Wait, you mean the new girl Aspen asked you to the dance, she's like one of the hottest girls in school!" Gabe Duncan looked impressed.

"Ahem?" Jenny Parker (AKA His girlfriend) coughed out.

"Next to my girlfriend Jenny Parker." Gabe quickly corrected.

"Trace, where are you going?" Taylor noticed her friend running off.

"My room, I have a load of fanfics to update." Tracy lied.

"What about the party?" Sloane asked.

"I'LL SEE YOU THERE!" Tracy shouted back.

"WHO IS THAT GUY MY GIRL IS HITTING ON?!" Jay demanded.

"Oh yeah, he's Roman." Boji laughed.

"Who is Roman?" Jay hissed.

"He's you." Bandit snorted.

"Bandit, we said no more breaking the fourth wall!" Authoress stated.

"Fourth wall?" the Descendants trio asked.

"I've said too much!" Authoress blinked, before grabbing a glass bottle out of nowhere actually. "Time to destroy all evidence!" [It was just a joke by the way]

"Hey guys what do you think?" Naldo was dressed in a Santa suit as he showed his friends of the Toy Drive and Yule Gala committee.

"AHHHHH! IT'S SANTA!" Adam cheered as he ran to give Naldo a bone crushing hug.

"Correction, it was more of a tackle than a hug." Fang chuckled as he edited.

"It looks so real, Naldo!" a transfer student from Grundenwald named Daisy nodded. "I miss the Christmas parties my family used to throw."

"Hey Daisy, since I am one of the planners for the Yule Gala, maybe you can bring something that reminds you of your home." Shelby asked.

"That's a good idea, I can bring over the Yule Bocket!" Daisy exclaimed happily.

"Hey speaking of homesick traditions, can't we give them coal instead?" Trent asked eagerly.

"Trent, we are not doing anything upsetting to the guests!" Oliver stated.

" _Darn_!" Trent grumbled.

"It's Santa!" Bret and Chet spotted as they shouted.

"Time to get payback on him for giving us socks last year." Chet cracked his knuckles.

"What is Santa?" Beast asked.

"You poor thing," the twins shook their head at the Diaz duo. Before the foursome planned their Revenge Against Santa Naldo scheme, and yes, it's exactly what it sounds like.

* * *

"Naldo is gonna be up for a rough night." Boji shook her head. Knowing when it comes to Bret and Chet; or Lewy and Beast, things are _never_ gonna end well.

"And you are not gonna do anything about it, you're the authoress of this story?!" Carlos looked at the authoress.

"Nope, a little bit of spice here and there always entertains everyone. Plus, it's more hysterically tragic." The authoress shrugged.

"Hey where's Jay?" Evie asked.

"I locked him at the solarium, that guy is crazy protective of his mate-to-be." Fang whistled as he walked in, swinging the keys of the solarium in a paw.

"He's reminding me of Caitlin and Zira breaking in to our talk shows." Boji added as everyone quickly shuddered at the thought.

"I ship Jacy and Rocy both equally so good luck Trace." The authoress shrugged, before turning to the computers.

"Ok, let's switch things up for our lousy queen bees and other words I am not allowed to use." The authoress stated, switching scenes to a spa salon.

"Why are we even spying on them? I have better OTPs to look at!" Evie grumbled.

"Because, our mission now is to make Stacy, Aspen, Sassy, Oana and Stephanie's spa day as miserable as possible. Merry Christmas, amigos" the authoress smirked before all the other guests all shared a wide mischievous grin.

"Just in case, I am asking for supports." Yoona quickly contacted some recruitment.

"I want in!" Boji nodded.

"Awesome, now let's get in position for Operation: Revenge!" Kinsey nodded as she shoved the gang to another room.

"This is gonna be hysterical!" the authoress laughed.

* * *

Stacy took her girlfriends to the local spa for an extreme makeover.

"What happened to your faces?!" Oana asked.

"Wasps." Aspen grumbled.

"Ladies, time for your foot waxing session." An escort with blue hair told them as the girls all went for their spa day.

"OMG, that hair color is so last season." Stacy claimed as the bluenette's smile stiffened.

"This seaweed facial is so smooth!" Oana smiled before a lady placed cucumber slices over their eyes.

"I want a hair dye session. Make it ash blonde." Aspen told the worker. "Not ashy blonde, I am going to the Yule Gala tonight and I wanna look a-MAY-zing!"

"Si, mademoiselle!" a hairdresser lady nodded with a French accent. She had platinum blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Oh, you're French? That's so cool!" Aspen smiled at the lady. "You know, I'll be wearing a cute dress made in France as well."

"Zat would be very authentic!" the blonde lady smiled.

"I'll turn _your_ hair into ashes!" a younger employee with short dark hair barked silently under her breath.

"Here's some chilling eye pads, I will get ze hair color." The hairdresser nodded as she left.

"And listen to some music while you're at it." The bluenette escort added, shoving some earbuds into Aspen's ears.

"Now!" the hairdresser whispered over.

"I like the French accent you got Boji." A stoic man with dark hair and eyes smirked.

"I try. Trust me, I threw up in my mouth a bit when talking to that mutt-face."

"Coming from an actual mutt, I am not offended." A brunette (Bandit) fixed her fingerless gloves as she shrugged.

"CCTV cameras are all deactivated." Carlos spoke via walkie-talkie.

"The guards from this place have been called out to main hall for a fake birthday party." Evie added, checking security.

"Alright, time to ring in the backup!" Yoona whispered as the prank crew brought in some of the toddlers.

"Jackie and Chloe, you are in charge of _roasting_ Stephanie and Sassy in their spa treatment." Kinsey told Jackie and Chloe.

"On it!" Jackie smirked.

"Bob and I are gonna check on if Jackie does not burn down the place." Spin volunteered.

"Jenny, Jamie, you girls get to ruin the waxing therapy." Yoona turned to Jamie and Jenny.

"What about me?" Doy asked.

"Or me?" January asked.

"You guys get to color up Aspen's hair." Yoona stated.

"Yay! This is our first coloring experience together!" Doy cheered, hugging the toddler.

"Shh!" Bandit hushed as she motioned January and Doy to grab some paints from the hair dye container as the duo started painting Aspen's hair.

"This is actually very soothing!" Aspen commented.

Bandit was in charge of breaking Stacy's bones-I mean 'massage' her back. Or known as placing hot burning lava rocks over their back.

Yoona and Kinsey made sure that all their pranks are foolproof, because what's a holiday without some pranks payback?

"This is my first Christmas felony." Jenny gulped, a bit nervous.

"Oh Jen, this is fun, we are watching those baboons suffer." Jamie shrugged as she placed some sticky Parker paste over Oana's legs.

"Now this will hurt a little." Jamie told Oana (who was listening to teen pop with earphones) before she forcefully ripped off the wax.

"AHHHHHH!" Oana screamed in pain.

Needless to say, the pranking went awesome. Evie even got her revenge for anyone insulting her hair color by mercilessly placing hair removal gel over Stacy's hair in a 'hair wash'.

"So, how'd we do?" Fang asked as the gang returned home.

"Perfect." The authoress nodded.

"Wait, where is Jay?" Bandit asked, turning off the Cyber cloak.

"He broke loose, I am guessing he will try to ruin Roman/Tracy?" the Authoress guessed. "Now back to the party!"

* * *

 **Nighttime, the Yule Gala is about to start.**

"Ok, the apple ciders are all set." Shelby checked

"The chickens are roasted." Skylar nodded, before yelling. "Adam, stop eating, the party hasn't even started yet!"

"Fine." Adam whined, before stuffing his pocket with a few roasted chicken pieces and left.

"Guys, I have bought over an important Christmas ornament from my home." Daisy smiled, running inside with an item covered with cloth.

"Tadah!" Daisy revealed a goat-like statue that stinks.

"What is that?!" Bree exclaimed.

"It's the Yule Bocket!" Daisy smiled. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"It's stinky, and ugly and repulsive, I love it." Cyd covered her nose.

Jones walked in with his guitar.

"Hey guys, what is that supposed to be?! And is that supposed to smell like _this_?!" Jones asked, looking at the committee.

"No, I forgot the manure! Be right back!" Daisy shook her head as she left to collect some ingredients for the goat.

"Ok, this is why I avoid helping people much." Jones claimed.

"This is awful, if Stacy sees this we will be the laughing stock." Bree exclaimed.

"C'mon, it's not nice to shut out other people's traditional ornaments." Riley tried to reason everyone.

"You take a whiff at it, Riles." Maya shoved the Yule Bocket over to Riley.

"I take that back, this thing needs to be hidden!" Riley hold her breath at the stench.

"We can hide it in the fridge!" Skylar ran to hide the goat figure in the fridge.

"Ok, problem solved." Cyd nodded.

"I'm back," Daisy returned.

"Oh, I forgot the eggnog. Cyd, could you grab it for me?" Maya asked.

"I'll do it." Daisy offered, before founding her Yule Bocket in the fridge. "Huh, how did this get in here?"

Daisy placed the Yule Bocket on the table and went to wash her hands.

"Quick, hide it in here." Jones ushered, opening the oven.

"Got it" Bree rushed to hide the Yule Bocket in the oven.

Daisy returned before the oven rang. She was surprised to find her Yule Bocket in the oven of cookies.

"Strange, why is this happening?" Daisy asked as she placed the figure on the table

"the guests are coming!" Bree noticed as she shouted.

"We need to hide this stat!" Skylar stated.

"I can hide it on the roof!" "Hide it in the basement!" Cyd and Shelby shouted before the girls accidentally torn the Yule Bocket in half.

"Uh oh."

"What did you do?!" Daisy was shocked.

"It was an accident!" the committee apologized.

"You have no idea what you just did, the Yule Bocket deserves to be treated with respect it protects the festivity, if anything happens to it will unleash a terrible curse on everyone." Daisy explained.

"So you are saying we're cursed?" Cyd asked.

"There are no such things as curses." Riley assured, before Horhay trips and accidentally passes gas.

"OH THAT STINKS!" Daisy covered her nose.

"the guests are coming, let's just hope it isn't those snobby-Stacy, Stephanie, Sassy, Oana and Aspen, of course you would be here first." Chase forced a smile at the prissy girls.

"Chase, honey, yo should light up the Christmas Tree." Sabrina told Chase as he nodded.

Unfortunately, the circuits started malfunctioning and the lights exploded.

"And so it begins, the Yule Goat Rides!" Daisy said in a dramatic tone, "sorry I'm being dramatic, you guys are all super cursed!"

"Now THAT is how you start a party." Riker grinned, walking in, before an ornament flew over and smacked his forehead.

"Wow Riker, even at a party the ornaments hate you." Brett joked, before an ornament smacked Brett in the eye.

"This I gotta remember." KC laughed as she snapped a picture of Brett.

"We have to send these people home, they are in danger! The curse starts small but it grows more destructive over time!" Daisy warned.

"Oh come on, we have to entertain these people." Riley stated.

"On it, SEBASTIAN, GET UP TO THE ROOF TO GET THE REST OF THE LIGHTS!" Cyd yelled over.

"My ears!" Sebastian whined as he followed the instructions.

"Sorry babe." Bree apologized.

"Look, I am not buying the curse baloney, I am sure Sebastian will be back soon with the lights." Cyd rolled her eyes.

As if cued, Sebastian was screaming as he fell from the roof.

"Uh…oopsie?" Leo blinked, he was supposed to be guarding the ladder but the ladder broke in half.

* * *

 **Meantime, at the Toy Drive,**

After Adam couldn't make it, Naldo was the standby Santa, unfortunately the couple of twins were mad at 'Santa' for not giving them decent gifts and interrogate him in the boiler room.

At least Naldo managed to call Chase to be the backup Santa.

"Do I really have to deliver these toys to the toy drive? I am supposed to be there for the Yule Gala" Chase grumbled as he arrived at the destination. "I am supposed to be dancing with Sabrina…"

"Oh gross, those kids don't know much about personal hygiene." Chase rolled his eyes.

"Here." A man gave Chase the Santa hat and a beard.

"Oh, I am _NOT_ Santa, I just happened to be wearing red…and carrying Santa's bag of toys. Ugh fine, gimme that beard." Chase rolled his eyes.

"Alright get over here, and tell Santa what you want for Christmas." Chase told the first kid that wet forward. The little girl whispered something over eagerly.

"A chemistry set?! Well aren't you adorable! Tell me, would you prefer Acid or Alkali?" Chase asked as he smiled.

* * *

 **Back at the Yule Gala…**

Sabrina looked around, odd…Chase should have been here by now.

She spotted her friends with their boyfriends. Janelle is with Leo, Taylor was chatting with Colleen, Julie with Marcus, Johan was flirting with his KinKow crush Canndis, Bree with Sebastian (who now has mild amnesia), Oliver was talking to Skylar regarding the Yule Gala events.

"Hey Sabby." Tracy walked over and greeted.

"Hi Trace, have you seen Chase around?" Sabrina grew worried.

"Maybe something is stalling him and he would be over late. Besides, he's gonna show up." Tracy assured her friend. "I don't know that dork all that well but he truly loves you and would make the most of his time just to be beside you."

"Aw thanks." Sabrina smiled, glancing at Roman. "So, did you ask Roman to dance?"

"Me, with him? Psh no…" Tracy lied.

Stacy was gossiping to a few people as they all laughed. Daisy faked a smile as she walked over to the Committee.

"I am not even gonna hear what she just said." Skylar warned.

"Ok then I won't tell you Stacy said 'This party is so boring. Also, Shelby sat on a gingerbread-man.'." Daisy mocked.

"We need something to entertain the guests while Sebastian and Oliver are fixing the lights. Ooh I got it maybe Maya and Shelby can do a Christmas duet?!" Bree exclaimed.

"Sure, my performance of Deck the Halls at the Senior Centre won a Grammy." Shelby nodded

"Whatever, let's get this over with." Maya nodded.

"Cyd, Riles, go and to the introduction." Maya shoved Cyd and Riley over to the stage as the others set up a keyboard and a bass guitar for Shelby and Maya.

"Hello and good evening everyone. I do hope you all had a merry Christmas." Riley began.

"Ok Riles, get to the point, introducing the 2 members of the Auradon Prep's Event Committee, the hostesses of the party."

"the girl who sat on the gingerbread-man because she meant to, the one the only…Shelby White." Cyd hollered.

"And her cousin, the artistic and mysterious…MAYA HEARTS!" Riley added as the 2 cousins went upstage.

"1, 2, 3!" Maya nodded as she started playing the guitar. Strangely the guitar chords started snapping and smacked Maya on the forehead.

"Deck the halls with-." Shelby and Maya both began to sing when the piano started playing Deck the Halls in a belching tone.

"Guys, what is going on here?" Skylar rushed over and asked.

"My guitar isn't working, oh wait this is Marcus' guitar." Maya stated.

"HEY!" Marcus yelled.

"and keyboard isn't working, it's the curse!" Shelby stated.

"Oh psh, there are no such things as-." Cyd rolled her eyes before the keyboard started glitching and caused a blackout.

"Curses." Cyd cursed under her breath.

* * *

It wasn't easy but Roman had managed to escape the creepy clutches of that Aspen girl. She has been trying to flirt with and kiss him underneath the mistletoes. He came up with a lie he wanted to get a drink before he ran off. He never trusted girls to begin with, they were too prissy and manipulative vixens. Besides, he never fell in love anyway and he isn't planning on being in love anytime soon.

"Aw it's so cute." Tracy smiled over as she watched Harley Diaz and Daniel Krane (the two science lab mates who share total chemistry) dancing under the mistletoe.

"Silent night~ Holy night~" Paige (Bizaardvark) and Ethan Diaz were humming along, blushing a bit. Frankie was grinning from the back along with another of her friend Wyatt Bernstein, date-bombing the duo.

"It's so romantic how everyone is with someone they like!" Tracy smiled to herself, glancing at Doy and January sharing a moment by dancing near the fireplace.

"Look, Janoy! I made us hot cocoa with little marshmallows!" Doy beamed as he gave the toddler a baby cup of hot cocoa.

"Doyiee is best!" January replied in her baby voice.

"No, you're the best, you're so cute." Doy blushed a bit.

"Doyiee cuter!" January smiled.

"SHIP!" Tracy's mind screamed.

Tracy yelped when the lights were switched off as she grabbed the arm of the closest person next to her.

"It's ok," Bree shouted as she assured everyone. "Just some technical difficulties. Solar Flare and Blue Tornado will hand out some emergency candles."

"Whew, thanks for letting me hold you Jones." Tracy sighed.

"Actually, my name is Roman but close enough." The person replied. The person she had been holding was apparently, Roman.

'I WAS HOLDING ROMAN'S ARM?! SQUEEEEE! WAIT NO SQUEALING, HE PROBABLY COULD TELL I LIKE HIM, WHAT DO I DO?!' Tracy's mind panicked.

"I'm so sorry." Tracy apologized as her face blushed red. "I didn't mean to hug you."

"Uh…it's ok." Roman blinked awkwardly. "Are you afraid of the dark?"

"Yeah." Tracy nodded, looking at her shoes. She looked like a mess compared to all the girls in their gorgeous gowns. She wore a purple hooded shirt with denim trousers.

"W-What are you doing here?" Tracy asked, nervously tugging a loose hair behind her ear.

"I'm _escaping_."

"Huh?"

"I left Aspen under the mistletoe." Roman explained.

"Wait…Aspen was flirting with you?" Tracy asked, trying not to sound jealous.

"Yeah, but she is not the kind of girl I would ever go out with." Roman rolled his eyes. "Besides, compared to that fake girl, I would rather go out with you,"

"R-really?" Tracy blushed deeply as her heart skipped a beat. She tried to maintain her cool but she was practically squealing like a love-struck girl inside.

"Not in a romantic way, I was stating a general fact." Roman stated, pulling his hood over his head.

' _He's so mysterious and handsome,'_ Tracy thought as she blushed a bit.

* * *

 **Meantime, Bree, Skylar, Maya, Cyd, Riley and Shelby along with the guys (Sebastian, Oliver, Chase is one of the committee members but Chase is MIA right now) are finding out a way to solve their problem.**

"We need someone to entertain the guests. Ooh, Oliver can dress up like Santa." Bree suggested, before pushing Oliver into a cupboard.

"I don't have a Santa outfit!" Oliver stated.

"here." Maya nodded, before shoving an outfit over.

"I can't change in there, it's too dark!" Oliver whined.

"Oh here." Cyd nodded as she handed a candle to Oliver. "oh, and stay away from a box labeled Cyd's Snacks."

"And Jones' Yakuza Weapons from Amazon!" Jones shouted.

"Or my stuff from home." Jordan Hook added.

"WHY DO YOU EVEN OWN THINGS LIKE THAT IN MY PALACE?!" Oliver exclaimed, shocked.

"You do know this is my palace!" Oliver stated, before Jordan shoved an apple into his mouth.

"Less yapping, more changing." Jordan warned, slamming the door in front of the king.

Needless to say, the outfit was caught on fire.

"AHHHH!" the younger kids screamed at the sight of Oliver's outfit on fire.

"Someone help me! This Santa is on fire!" Oliver screamed, before Sakura grabbed a bucket of water and splashed it over to the King.

"Thanks Kura." Oliver nodded.

* * *

In the end, the girls resort to going to the mall to get Naldo. They were surprised to see Chase there.

"You want an animal book? Did you know that each year, a colony of bats suck the blood out of 25 cows?" Chase told a boy who ran off eagerly.

"Why does that Santa remind me of Chase?" Skylar asked.

"That is Chase," Bree looked as she replied.

"Then wehre is Naldo?" Riley asked.

"Wait, do anyone smell smoke from the Boilers Room?" Cyd asked as everyone paused for a second and dashed to save Naldo.

"Please, let me out! I am not Santa, I am Naldo!"

"Sure, and I am an average B student with recessive hair genes!" Bret sassed.

"TASTE SOCKS!" Beast lunged as he stuffed an old sock into Naldo's mouth.

"Kids, that is Naldo. Let him out." Skylar warned

"Proof it!" The 4 hissed, before Shelby poked a hole in the fake Santa's fake belly.

"IT IS NALDO!" Chet exclaimed.

"RUN!" Lewy shouted as the 4 kids ran out.

"What is on your face?" Bree frowned.

"Sweat of fear, sweat of nervous and I am not ashamed to admit; a few tears." Naldo replied.

"Now how are we gonna impress the guests? This outfit is soaked through!" Maya complaint.

"Why are you all so upset?" Naldo asked.

"We sort of broke Daisy's Yule Bocket and now the goat has guarantee us to have a lousy Christmas." Riley replied.

"That's terrible, you didn't get to spend it with your friends and family?" Naldo asked, surprised.

"Well it was a crazy night, Sebastian fell from the roof, Oliver was caught on fire, Maya and Shelby also burped out Deck the Halls." Cyd nodded.

"That was because of my possessed keyboard."

"and the lousy guitar form Marcus."

The two girls defended.

"Sounds like you had a great night." Naldo commented.

"You're right. Hey guys, what if there was no curse, we were so stressed out about the party that we convinced ourselves we were cursed. Is that what you're saying?" Skylar asked.

"I think so, it's hard to guess what the 16 of you are saying and I am barely hydrated. Can someone please untie me!" Naldo begged as the girls quickly helped the Hatter.

* * *

 **Much later…**

"Hey AD, thanks for joining me for this walk." Sakura smiled at Adam.

"Sure, it was fun to be away from everyone else." Adam nodded, struggling in his crutches.

"It's so quiet here in the garden."

"Kura be carefu, you're not wearing any shoes, you could get cold!" Adam worried.

"Psh, a little cold never bothered me." Sakura snorted, before she reached a hand out to catch some falling snowflakes. She started to spin around giggling as she tries to catch the falling snowflakes. She was wearing a white kimono small blue snowflake patterns and a cyan sash around her waist, her jet-black hair was flowing with the wind with a beautiful pink cherry blossom hairclip in her hair.

'She looks just like an angel.' Adam thought.

Adam stared at her, amazed and mesmerized by her. Everything about Sakura was perfect. The way her messy hair looks every morning, how she laughs, how she burps louder than any guys, how she looked in every clothes she wears.

"Hey AD, how about we sit down and watch the snow?" Sakura looked over and asked.

"Sure." Adam nodded happily.

"I think it's so beautiful how season changes," Sakura gave him a warm smile.

"Me too, I would like to grow old with you watching the flowers blossom and watching the snow falling." Adam made a wish.

"Oh shush!" Sakura blushed, punching his arm lightly.

"But…it would be so romantic." Sakura smiled.

"Ah choo!" Sakura started to sneeze.

"You're getting cold, c'mon wear my coat." Adam quickly removed his coat.

"B-But." Sakura stuttered.

"I insist!" Adam nodded.

"…How about we share the same coat? That way none of us would get cold." Sakura thought as she asked, causing Adam to blush. They use to share the same jacket as kids, but considering she is now 16, Adam couldn't really view her as the little girl he knew anymore. She was getting older and more beautiful every day; besides, he was taught to be gentleman and to respect a girl.

"You know, Kura? You're like a flower, blooming and becoming stronger in life every day. The way you were looking at the snow just now is like watching a flower blooming in the snow. Like your last name, Snowflower, it's just poetic and beautiful." Adam confessed, blushing at how close they were.

"AD, when did you become so deep?" Sakura blushed before she jokingly punched his arm

"SERIOUSLY, THIS GUY IS HUSBAND MATERIAL! JUST KISS ALREADY!" Evie screamed from the rec room.

"THEY ARE RELATIONSHIP GOALS!" Yoona squealed loudly.

"I will save this clip down for Evie and Lou." Carlos recorded the scene.

"Not on my watch, I will not fail you Harushi sir!" Fang rolled his eyes, before editing.

At that moment, Adam and Sakura were standing under a tree, Adam tried to hold her hand but backed off at the last minute.

"Kura?"

"Yea?"

"C-Can I hold your hand?"

"Why are you asking me that?" Sakura flushed red.

"Because it's always better to have the girl's consent before doing anything." Adam replied.

"You're really a gentleman AD, that's a very strong admirable quality I like about you." Sakura looked at him as she smiled, gently holding a finger (like how a baby holds onto your finger with their hand).

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" some kids shouted.

"Woah, what the what?" Adam looked over and found the younger kids from the Toy Drive along with th Auradon children all playing in the snow.

"INYOUR FACE!" Jamie taunted as she threw a snowball at Spin's face.

"Oh that does it!" Spin hissed before he pounced at her.

"There they go." Jenny sighed, placing a hand over her forehead while she tugged on her peach pink snow coat.

"In 6 years, Spin is going to regret that move." Bob commented.

"GET YOUR FIST OFF MY FACE!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU GET YOUR FACE OFF MY TORSO!"

"They will be married in a few years." Ava sighed.

"And get married and have a lovely daughter" Auggie added.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Chloe screamed, throwing a snowball at Toby Duncan.

"HEY YOU CHEATED!" Toby yelled.

"HANDS OFF MY SISTER!" Jackie yelled as he attacked Toby.

"Jackie, hands off my brother! Only I get to torment him!" Charlie pulled Jackie away who bounced off and landed in front of baby Naomi.

"Fun!" Naomi chirped out as she threw a mini snowball at Jackie's face.

"Nice try kid but you gotta work on your moves." Jackie smirked at the baby.

"Look, Janoy! Let's make some snow angels!" Doy exclaimed happily as the boy started making snow angels on the floor of snow.

January just sat near Naomi and were babbling by baby words that only very few know of.

"Kids, come on, we should get back to the party." Adam cleared his throat.

"But why?!" Lewy and Beast whined.

"EAT FROSTBITE!" Daphne shouted, throwing a snowball at Charlie Duncan.

"THAT'S IT!" Charlie hissed before the two girls start a heavy competition.

"KIDS!" Sakura shouted. "C'mon don't you wanna see the Santa event?"

"I guess so." Charlie nodded.

"Only if I get my Barbie dolls set." Daphne was willing compromise.

"Adam, Sakura is really a rebel," Bob whispered to Adam.

"One of the many things I love about her." Adam beamed before they lead the children back to the castle.

* * *

 **Meantime…**

Oliver sighed, he was supposed to be the authority of the country, apparently when it comes to festive matters at the brink of a curse, it was hard to guarantee anything. All he has to do is to prevent anyone from leaving before the grand finale. Usually Sebastian helps in the festive matters but he is having some mild amnesia.

"This is awful, among all the Yule Gala I ever been to, this one is literally the worst." Aspen complaint

"Can I slap her? I really want to slap the life out of her." Cleo Faciliar turned to Jenny Parker.

"Please don't, Aspen has a permit to sue anyone." Jenny Parker frowned.

"Oh well, remember Cleo, we always have voodoo dolls." Nikki Faciliar suggested.

"Have you seen Dump Truck?" Gabby asked.

"I think he is out towing trucks with his girlfriend Andie. She's super cool." Cleo Faciliar smirked.

"Hey where is Molly?!" Nikki's older sister senses were tingling.

"She's just with that shy artsy boy Fletcher." Georgie replied. "I once dared her to rob him and I think now they are together. I am so proud of my friend!"

"Well, I guess duty calls, I will save a dance with you later." Molly winked at Fletcher who blushed.

"Ok sorry for the maintenance but our hostesses are back!" Sebastian introduced as the lights went on, as Skylar, Bree, Maya, Cyd, Shelby and Riley all came inside followed by Naldo and Chase.

"HOHOHO MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Chase laughed.

"Is that Chase?" Sabrina giggled.

"That's awesome!" Jamie whooped loudly.

"Psh, so what's the big deal about that?" Stacy scoffed.

"Joke's on your Stacy, we have 5 types of Santa; Broken ribs Santa, Original, Soggy and extra crispy, and actual elderly." Bree mocked, gesturing at Adam (in his Santa coat groaning as he held his ribs in place), Chase, Naldo, Oliver and the actual Santa (from Bunk'd, the rest just assumed that Zuri and Parker got some of the elderly nearby to cosplay as Santa).

"You forgot Shirtless Santa!" Todd Stetson runs in with his shirt off. South Salamanca squealed at the sight of her boyfriend.

"Except _that_ Santa, he's getting a restraining order." Experion pointed out.

"THIS IS INAPPROPRIATE FOR KIDS!" Tracy hissed.

"DON'T FORGET BABY ELVES!" Doy squealed as he and January ran down the hall in matching Elves outfit.

* * *

"WHEN DID THEY GET MATCHING ELVES COSTUMES?! IT'S TOO CUTE!" Evie squealed from the Rec Room.

"She's too loud!" Bandit covered her ears with her paws.

"Too bad we don't have a mute button for characters." Boji commented.

"If I had that power, I would mute Stacy and Aspen from existence." The authoress replied.

* * *

"Santa?" it was the 4 twins who pranked Naldo earlier, they apologized to Chase. "We're sorry. We hadn't been good kids this year."

"But do you think there is any chance we can have something in the bag of yours?" Beast asked.

"Sure, lemme see." Chase turned to get a bag.

"Chase, that is my pile of laundry!" Adam hissed.

"Too late, we're going with it!" Chase whispered, before handing over 4 pairs of socks. "Here you go, a nice few pairs of socks."

"Gee, Thanks." Bret, Chet, Lewy and Beast forced a smile.

"Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas!" the actual Santa winked at the 4 twins as he gave them their gifts-Laser tags.

"Thanks so much!" Beast and Lewy grinned.

Sabrina tapped Chase's shoulder.

"Sabrina." Chase blushed. "I am so sorry I didn't make it to the dance."

"It's fine. I understand, you were helping at the Toy Drive, it's so sweet of you." Sabrina smiled, as she pecked his cheek. "Merry Christmas, sweetie."

* * *

"Sebastian, I am so sorry you almost lost your memories just for helping us." Bree apologized. She smiled over at Jones and Cyd who agreed to drink soda and see who can last longer, Maya was dancing with Kaz, Riley is with Lucas, and Shelby is kissing her crush Logan Krane.

"It's fine Bree, I am just glad the party went well." Sebastian assured.

"You're really a sweet guy." Bree complimented.

"You two are under a mistletoe!" Trey Anderson shouted as his not so official girlfriend Emily Cooper laughed.

"We get it!" Sebastian blushed a bit. "So…do you want to-?"

Bree silenced him with a peck on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas to me" Sebastian smiled dreamily.

* * *

Adam and Sakura were enjoying the food, although he would try to kiss her but Harushi has his yakuza and mafia friends, along with all the protective fathers around. But it was glad enough for him that he got to spend some snow time with the love of his life.

"AD." Sakura looked at him.

"Yeah?" Adam blushed.

"Merry Christmas," Sakura beamed, giving him a present. "Well? Open it!"

Adam open up the present as he smiled.

"I got us matching friendship necklaces." Sakura replied, "try to attack them."

Adam did as so and was shocked to see the two necklaces combined up to make a shape of a heart.

' _ **Best Friends Forever'**_

"I love it." Adam laughed as he puts on the necklace. "Friends forever?"

"and ever." Sakura nodded. "I bet we could be like the best of best friends."

"Adam, Kura!" Doy ran over, as he was holding hands with January. "Look, Janoy and I just wear friendship rings!"

It was one of those kiddie plastic rings.

The two kids ran over.

"He already put a ring on it." Ava pointed out.

"Aye, my old buddy is grown up already." Auggie smiled.

* * *

Oliver sighed in relief, after much events, the stress was over.

"Hey Oliver, thank you so much for helping out with us earlier."

"No problem, I woouldn't mind going trhough any trouble for you." Oliver chuckled, before gesturing a hand out. "May I have this dance, Miss Storm?"

"Ahem?" someone tapped Oliver as the king shrieked.

"Mr. Annihilator?!" Oliver panicked.

"the Goodness Adults Version 101 has worked out." Grandma Merriweather pointed out.

"I may be less evil now, but I swear if you hurt my daughter I will murder you and use your bones as drumsticks memorial for my late wife." Annihilator warned. "Now remember Skylar, if anything happens, I still have a spiked bazooka I got from Harushi and his mafia and yakuza bros. I also packed a pepper spray I got from Jones Li and his shady friends."

"HARUSHI! WHAT DID WE SAY ABOUT SELLING ILLEGAL WEAPONS?!" Lily yelled from the other end.

"Dad," Skylar glared at her father, before she took Oliver's hand as they waltzed on the dancefloor.

"I'm glad you managed to pull this off, Skylar, you would make a great Queen someday." Oliver commented.

"I still have a lot to learn, ok?" Skylar jokingly winked back, before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Merry Christmas, Skylar." Oliver blushed as he smiled.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Oliver." Skylar smiled back before she kissed his lips. Oliver's eyes widen in surprise but he lifted his girlfriend off her feet and spun her around.

* * *

 _ **Cue Lou, Evie and other fans screaming.**_

"SEE?! THIS IS WHAT SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED ON ELITE FORCE! OMG I CAN'T EVEN!" Evie has lost it at the Rec Room.

"I KNOW, IT'S JUST TOO CUTE!" Lou (who just showed up) squealed.

"I will be saving that part for more videos." Carlos laughed.

* * *

 **Now this is the perfect way to celebrate Christmas…Oh wait, we aren't over yet.**

All evening Tracy had been chatting with her friends and would glance at him every now and then. She really wanted to talk to Roman, although in her fantasies she would daydream about being his date, dancing with him under the starry night, and maybe, just maybe, getting her first kiss under a mistletoe. Hey she might be a tomboy and rough, but she still has her romantic fantasies like any girl does.

Roman grumbled as Aspen was trying to kiss him under a mistletoe.

"Look, Asparagus," Roman stopped her

"Aspen." Aspen corrected.

"I am not interested in you." Roman told her.

That was easy, he left Aspen in frustration and her friends consoling her. He should have told her that before the dance started.

He spotted Tracy leaning against the wall and looking at everyone around her.

"Mind if I join?" Roman asked as Tracy nodded.

"Crowded night huh?"

"Yeah." Tracy nodded, avoiding herself from getting distracted by his dreamy eyes

[in the Rec Room, Fang was trying to restrain Jay from being jealous]

"On the bright side, this sort of makes up for all the Jay/Audrey or Jay/Jordan Genie fics." Kinsey replied.

"So, what did you wish for at the Christmas tree?" Roman asked her

"N-Nothing in particular, just the usual getting good grades and for everyone around me to be happy." Tracy looked at her shoes.

"I see," Roman nodded.

"Hey Trace, Roman!" Riker shouted over. "You're both standing under the mistletoe!"

W-What?!

Tracy might have dreamt and imagined herself talking to Roman but kissing him is a total different story. All her dreams about herself with Roman would always end up with her waking up right before the moment they lock lips.

[Jay is raging and throwing tables in the rec room. We lost his sanity folks. The Authoress is trying to sustain Jay from editing the ending, and luckily Fang managed to electrocute him senseless]

"I am _not_ kissing her." Roman spat out coldly. Well, that broke her heart a little bit.

"yeah totally, I mean you and me _kissing_? Psh, that's just stupid." Tracy lied, faking a smile. _Right_ … _stupid_

"Sorry, but I don't want to kiss anyone." Roman replied, before he walked away to drag Riker and Brett away to discuss their plans. Riker noticed that Tracy's eyes were turning misty.

So much for her romantic fantasy…As if an amazing, handsome guy like Roman would ever want to _kiss_ her.

 _ **If I could have 3 wishes;**_

 _For my family and friends to be happy and healthy_

 _For my grades, fanfiction writing and video editing to improve_

"What would be my last wish?" Tracy thought as she thought of something.

' _I wish that I can see Roman smiling at me'_

She noticed that he hardly ever smiles out of happiness, so it would be her wish to see him smiling at her, looking at her the same way she would look at him.

It is just a silly wish, it's just another foolish stupid love-struck dream.

She lightly pressed her fingers to her lips, closing her eyes and picturing Roman kissing her.

"Merry Christmas, Roman…" she whispered softly as she smiled.

 **Meantime…**

"Roman, why didn't you kiss Tracy?" Brett asked, "that is a question I never thought I'd ask."

"Because she is the enemy. Besides, I am never kissing anyone in my life." Roman replied coldly, he was too devoted in his revenge plan to even see how smitten Tracy is around him.

"Brett, for the first time ever I actually wanted to give Roman amnesia." Riker looked over.

"Let him be, he will regret that someday." Brett assured his brother.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: DANG IT THE LAST ROCY PART MADE ME CRY!**

 **Yoona: YOU COULD HAVE GIVEN US THE HAPPY ENDING!**

 **Purpledolpin05: this is Tracy's love life, everything is almost NEVER happy. (cries)**

 **Lou: That's all for today folks.**

 **Purpledolpin05: I have planned the Rocy story for this story, knowing Tracy or any of her counterparts (new OC Lyn/Zero for the #Roxy parody) al of them had to be dramatic and realistic**

 **Fang: GUYS JAY ESCAPED MIGHTY MAX!**

 **Boji: How is it possible?!**

 **Bandit: Power of obsessive love that's what.**

 **Evie: GUYS, JAY IS HEADING OVER TO PUNCH ROMAN!**

 **Carlos: While in this AU Roman is a donkey at realizing love, but JAY IS THAT A KNIFE?!**

 **Jay: ROMAN! THIS ONE IS FOR BREAKING TRACY'S HEART!**

 **Sakura: we hope you enjoyed this 9k Christmas special as it incorporates Best Friends Whenever episode, and a few subplots of the Swap.**

 **Adam: be sure to fave, follow, review and tell us what you think.**

 **Doy: PS, to all the authors whose OCs cameoed, the authoress here hopes she had their characteristics right.**

 **All: that's all for today. Please review and tell us what you think. Thanks for reading, Merry Christmas, Happy New Year and have a nice day.**


	72. Chapter 72: A Not-So Spirit(ful) Day

**Chapter 72: A Not-So Spirit(ful) Day**

 **Purpledolpin05: Happy 2017 everyone, I'm back! This chapter ought to be funny, since I will be doing the chapter where everyone acts like animals. XD Ironically, I would have done this one next year since it would be the Chinese Zodiac Year of Dog next year (the kid I based Jenny from and Booboo Stewart are both born under the Dog Zodiac) but this year is the year of Roaster so anyway shout outs first.**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. It was so funny to do the pranks part. Yeah Roman is an idiot for not realizing how hard Tracy is falling for him, but Tracy thinks it would be better if she gets her first kiss with Roman when he's actually ready. (Aw Tracy, KISS HER NOW ROMAN!) Hope you will like this chapter.

 **I do not own any of the characters from their respective Disney Movies, DCOMs, Disney shows or Disney XD Shows. The Dreamer With A Passion owns her cameo OCs, Kinsey and Yoona, TKDP owns Boji and Fang; and TeamTLKandBaltoCrew owns Bandit. I only own my OCs and nothing more. Thank you and enjoy reading.**

* * *

It's Spirit Day, the cheerleading and Tourney tryouts. Not to mention, it's the new year.

"SKYLAR WAKE UP!" Bree shouted as she tried waking up her friend.

"WHAT IS IT?! IS THERE A FIRE?!" Skylar woke up yelling. "I was sleeping."

"We know." Apparently, Skylar snored so loudly all the kids down the hall had to check.

"Yeah even Roman woke up screaming." Brett added as Roman rolled his eyes.

"I didn't scream," Roman protested, noticing Tracy was glaring daggers (in his view) at him. He glanced back at her before she looked away, pretending not to notice him.

In reality, the girl was just looking at her crush before being caught and looked away awkwardly.

"Hey, cute PJs." Riker winked over at Shelby, before Cyd punched him away from her best friend.

"Hey, leave her alone, please?" Logan Krane stood in front of Shelby.

"Oh, so you think you're so tough huh, Riker?! Well my fists beg the differ!" Cyd walked forward and started quarrelling with Riker.

"I thought it was Gabe snoring down the hall, turns out it was Skylar." Fletcher added.

"Now I won't have my Leo Glow!" Leo Dooley-Davenport shouted from the other side of the hall. "Do you know how many hours it takes for me to look this good?"

"If you want your face to glow, just put on make-up." Maya exclaimed in sarcasm.

"Psh, sissy!" One of Ethan Charming's cousin, Sabastian (Best Friends Whenever, Lab Rats' Sebastian has an E in his name, BFW's Sabastian has an A in his name) "Besides, no one can be as charming as I am."

"And you wonder why Daisy broke up with you?" Shelby frowned.

"He's a sexist, cheapo, and shameless." Jamie listed.

"Hey Fancy Pants, if you wanted your face to glow, you should lick your horse's tail!" Cyd sassed as everyone 'oohed'.

"THAT'S MY FRIEND!" Jones beamed in pride.

"C'mon guys, it's 4am in the morning, we should all just get back to sleep." Oliver tried to reason with everyone as they all nodded.

"Why did you woke up earlier?!" Sakura yawned, glaring at Bree.

"Well, today's the cheerleading tryouts. And Skylar, you promised to join with me." Bree turned to Skylar.

"When did I ever told you that?!" Skylar frowned. She remembered a few days back when Bree was pestering her while she was completing her homework but randomly agreed with Bree to avoid Bree from distracting her from her assignment.

"I already got our outfits ready. Tadah!" Bree beamed as she showed 2 uniforms.

"Whatever, let's just get this day over with. But for now, SLEEP!" Skylar teased as she went back to sleep.

* * *

 **Later that day, somewhere around noon.**

Skylar groaned as Bree dragged her to try out for cheerleading. Skylar for one was never the girly kind of person. Sakura got off scot free since she is already in the Tourney team and she hates and was banned by the cheerleader squad

"I cannot believe you talked me into this!"

"What happened to 'sure best friend, anything for you'?" Bree asked.

"That was before I knew it would involve skirts and pompoms." Skylar rolled her eyes.

"But on the bright side, the outfits we made were cute." Bree gushed a bit.

"It is pretty wicked, isn't it?" Skylar smirked a bit.

"Wow Skylar, you look great!" Oliver smiled as he blushed.

"Thanks." Skylar gave a weak smile. "You know me, anything to support my school spirit."

"So, I have a question, does Spirit Day involve stealing?" Adam asked.

"No." Oliver shook his head.

"What about punching people?!" Sakura asked eagerly.

"No, but you can feel free to put that in the suggestion box." Oliver stated as the duo quickly shared a smirk and ran off.

"But there is _NO_ suggestion box." Skylar pointed out.

"Hey I was just stopping them from asking too much questions." Oliver shrugged.

"You are really sneaky sometimes, I like that." Skylar winked.

* * *

"Ooh, I am loving Spirit Day already." Riker grinned at the sight of all the cute girls joining the cheerleading squad.

"Riker, _focus_." Roman snapped.

* * *

"Ok who is next…Ugh!" Stacy looked up as she frowned.

"Now Stacy, we've talked about this, everyone who is interested may join and try out for the cheerleading." Oliver stated.

"And if anyone says otherwise, us new club Weaponry Lovers Squad will take you down." Jordan Hook motioned to Jones Li, Cyd Clayton, Maya Hearts and Spark Arrendale who were sharpening their knives.

"Fine…" Stacy rolled her eyes. "So do you know how to the cheerleader's cheer?"

"No." the two VKs shook their heads.

"How is it true?! We do it every year!" Stacy gasped in horror.

"Ok so Aspen and I will do a demo, then you guys have to try out what we did." Stacy sighed as she called out for her cousin, Aspen who apparently didn't give up and still flirts with Roman.

"Aspen, c'mon! it's time for the cheerleading cheer!" Stacy called out.

"Duty calls." Aspen sighed but winked coquettishly at Roman as she walked away.

"About time!" Roman sighed in relief. It was a pain talking to that Aspen, all she did was brag about herself. She was so annoying and self-absorbed.

* * *

"Ok…Just be brave." Tracy sighed, taking a deep break but quickly hid behind the bleachers when she saw Roman.

 _'How can I brave when I always get so nervous every time I hear that dreamy voice of his?!'_ Tracy panicked internally

"You ok?" One of the Tourney team members, Johan Agrabah, asked.

"Uh…yeah!" Tracy forced a smile, dropping her lunchbox.

"Whatcha got there?" Johan asked, eying the lunchbox.

"lunch." The girl lied

"Is it for me? I always knew you were into me." Johan teasingly grab the lunchbox.

"Psh, as if! I admit I liked you when we were in 6th grade but I am so over you now." Tracy joked back, whacking his foot with her backpack before grabbing her lunchbox back.

"I am so glad we never dated." Johan rolled his eyes as he yowled in pain.

"Is it for Roman?" Brett appeared out of nowhere actually, as he asked.

"Psh…no…" Tracy lied. Thankfully she didn't make a stupid heart-shaped lunch or else…

"Don't worry, we all know about your feelings for my bro." Riker grinned.

"Is it _really_ that obvious?" Tracy whispered, glancing over at Roman who was looking at the field of people as Riker and Brett nodded.

"Don't worry, Roman is dumb when it comes to love." Riker added, patting her shoulder. "Don't give up, aight?"

"RIKER, BRETT, JOHAN GET YOUR BUTTS HERE!" Harushi yelled before Defense Guard Fang blasted a ball, breaking a hole in the bleachers, revealing the three members and Tracy.

"Good luck, kid." Brett teased, running off.

"First up, some rough practice for you newbies. NOW FIRE UP THE CANNON AND MAAKE SURE ALL GUYS WITH A 10 MILE RADIUS FEET DIES, FANG!" Harushi yelled over as the brown wolf nodded.

Roman ran towards the Kill Zone, before being almost hit by the balls launched at him.

"Wow, he is so hot!" a couple of girls swooned at the sight of Roman and the other VK guys working out.

"I know right, I hope he doesn't have a girlfriend." Another girl grinned.

"C'mon AD! YOU CAN DO IT!" Sakura whooped from the other side of the field.

"If Sakura can be brave, so can I…" Tracy thought,before she could muster up the courage to shout out some good lucks to Roman-

"YOU'RE OUT!" Harushi yelled, launching a grenade at Adam.

"IS IT LEGAL TO OPERATE A GRENADE AT STUDENTS?" Adam cried out in pain.

* * *

"Ok, 1,2,3,4!" Aspen and Stacy both counted as they started cheerleading.

"F-I-G-H-T! What does that spell? Fight, fight, fight!"

"FIGHT?! WHERE?!" Gus Hatter asked eagerly, before Oliver frowned at him.

"Not now Gus." Jordan warned as Gus backed off.

"Sounds like a spell your mom reads to us back then!" Skylar reminded.

"B-I-T-and-E, what does that spell?" Bree chanted.

"Bite, bite, bite!" Skylar nodded.

"Speak no words without a fright, what's a bark without a bite?" They both chanted before they ended up barking.

"bark, bark, bark? (What is happening?)" Bree looked over as everyone started behaving like animals.

"What is happening? Why is everyone acting like animals? Not that it's supposed to be an insult." Fang asked.

"Bark, bark. (We accidentally chanted a spell and caused everyone to act like animals)" Skylar pointed out.

"Well, this is hysterical." Sakura smirked as Chase laughed a bit.

"Wait, why aren't you affected?" Boji walked over as she asked.

"My mom is a cat whisperer," Chase pointed out "and I speak a bit of animals."

"I am part cat," Sakura pointed out.

"Ok, now I am sure there is a counter curse to cure you guys." Boji assured.

"Bark, bark?!" Bree panicked. (Translation: Why does my ears itch so badly?! And why am I scratching my ear with my leg?!)

"Get used to it." Sakura shrugged.

"Where is your spell book?" Fang asked.

"Bark, bark." Skylar replied, pointing at her backpack on the bench.

"Got it, wait this isn't your bag, this is Marci's backpack! You two must have switched!" Sakura checked and claimed.

"BARK! BARK! BARK! (GET THE BOOK NOW!)" Skylar growled.

"Makes sense, since Marci is like your backpack twin." Kaz laughed.

"Wait a sec, how is KAZ not affected?!" Chase asked.

"Hey, my parents have 12 kids, me included, and 101 Dalmatians, you think it's possible for me not to understand dogs?" Kaz exclaimed in sarcasm.

"JUST FOCUS ON GETTING BACK THE SPELLBOOK!" Chase face-palmed and yelled.

"Ok, calm down." Boji assured. "I shall devote my whole day finding your bag."

"This is classic." Chase laughed, pointing at Spike who was behaving like rough dog. Without hesitation, Chase quickly whipped out his phone and took pictures of his twin acting like an animal, a bulldog at most.

"Hiya Spike, who's a good boy? Roll over." Chase snickered as he watched his twin obey him.

"That's just mean." Sakura frowned.

"it is a payback from him picking on me half the times." Chase defended.

"AD, cut it out." Sakura giggled as Adam pounced onto her and licked her face.

'This is going to be a disaster' Bree thought as she watched Spin and Jamie biting the end of a rope each and were having a rough fight of tug of war. Jenny and Bob on the other hand were trying to stop Spin and Jamie from roughhousing too hard that might induce permanent hospitalization.

"Let's just hope Boji and Fang can find your backpack soon." Chase told Skylar.

"But this is sort of epic." Kaz grinned, as he started to pay fetch with Leo.

Riker is still trying to flirt with the other girls, even as a dog. Brett is a mixture of a flirt and a bit of a stern alpha around KC, but she would bicker with him over nothing. Roman behaves like a cool alpha leader, it is strange of how different they all were from each other.

Skylar mentally jaw-dropped when she saw Jones, Spark, Maya, Cyd, Jordan Hook and the 2 pet dogs, Bandit and Diesel all go for a crazy dictatorship-like scavenger hunt. That was, until Jones started a dog riot.

It wasn't just that, although I lack experience in writing animals much, there were some cute parts. Little Doy was playing with January and catching butterflies. (aw, how cute, puppy love). Adam as a dog, was extremely eager towards Sakura (which is not a shock since they are so into each other) until Harushi found a way to operate a bazooka to blast at him with his colleague from gym, Mr. Boom (of Sky High)

* * *

"Ok, where is Marci and Gus? If you find a Gus, you get a Marci." Fang looked around the campus.

"That doesn't make any sense." Boji frowned.

"Neither is their love story." Fang rolled his eyes.

"Wait, here is Marci's hat, she must be nearby." Boji spotted Marci's hat near the lab.

To both of the canine's shock, they found Gus Hatter and Marci Long having a ccrazy tea part with chemicals inside the lab.

"Marci, Gus, are you two eating detergent?" Fang frowned.

"More importantly, can we switch your bags? You got Skylar's bag by accident." Boji added, motioning her mate to just go with the flow.

"Bark, bark, bark." (Translation: Oh, but I handed that backpack to Horhay) Marci replied.

"YOU WHAT?!" The two canines frowned.

"Great, more work." Fang rolled his eyes. "Ok so where is Horhay?"

Gus pointed at the rugby field outside where the Hispanic boy was playing catch the backpack with the Diaz twins, and the two redheaded twins, Bret and Chet.

"Horhay, put down the bag right now!" Fang barked.

The kids all ignored him, then again, they are all too rough for their age.

"They already don't pay attention to their teachers, and sometimes their parents, what chances would they pay attention to you?" Boji stated.

"Well, any plans on getting back the spell book?" Fang asked.

"Ok kids, that backpack belongs to Skylar, and we need it back to fix up a spell." Boji told the kids acting like roughhousing pups.

"Bark, bark. (No way!)" Bret shook his head, before the five of them started playing catch with the backpack with Boji and Fang trying to get the backpack back.

So yeah, it's gonna be a long day

* * *

 **Time skip, evening.**

"Bark, bark bark, bark! (BOJI, FANG WHAT TOOK YOU TWO SO LONG?!)" Skylar asked.

"Long story, but it took Fang a while to shipshape the kids." Boji pointed out, olding the spell book in her paws.

"I feel like a proud father." Fang barked happily, pointing at the 5 kids whom he had somehow shaped into young cadets for combat.

"Yeah this is why I am not looking forward o when you two have pups and some canne wanna date your daughters." Sakura pointed out.

"Get to breaking the spell already. I am not walking down the aisle with Maya behaving like a canine, you can't take a dog to the cinemas!" Kaz whispered over.

"Make the spell done ASAP." Chase added.

"Fine." Boji rolled her eyes. "Which page is it?"

"Bark, bark." Skylar replied.

"Page 46, gotcha." Boji nodded as she flipped open a page. "Ok here's the spell."

"bark, woof, bark, bow-wow, bark, grrr." Boji chanted out the spell.

Skylar and Bree chanted out the spell again as the spell quickly took effect on everyone and everything went back to normal.

"HEY!" Spike who was getting used to being a dog glared at Chase.

"Uh guys, remember when I said no hitting people on Spirit Day?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah?" Spike cracked his knuckles.

"I have changed my mind" Oliver replied, before a bunch of angry Tourney members chased after Chase and Kaz.

"CHASE, KAZ!" The angry mob yelled when they saw the videos of Kaz posted and Chase recorded of everyone acting like animals.

"Yeesh you humans act wilder than animals." Fang chuckled.

"Great, no thanks to your spell, Skylar, we missed out the actual official cheerleading tryouts" Stacy hissed.

"We can always shift it to another date." Sabrina tried to reason with Stacy.

"Fine." Oana rolled her eyes, agreeing with the statement.

"Well if I was acting like a dog all day, what was I like?" Jones asked Sakura.

"Nothing much, like the way you are usually." Sakura replied.

"I always knew I had an alpha vibe in me." Jones smirked.

"Well this day had been a waste." Roman told his brothers, getting his backpack.

"But the way how you guys were acting wild was hysterical." Marcus laughed, before Brett punched him in the arm.

"Ow!" Marcus whined.

"Wimp." Riker smirked.

"I am not a wimp, just look at Leo!" Marcus pointed out.

"HEY! I have a Six Pack." Leo yelled.

"Yeah, of pudding cups." Johan joked.

"Uh Roman?" Tracy went forward, before the bun-haired boy stopped and looked over.

"What?" Roman asked, trying to sound cool.

"Well uh…" the girl stuttered, blushing a bit before taking out a lunchbox. "I um…this is for you…-and your brothers to eat. I know it's not much but hope you will like it. It's probably cool by now but…uh you can always heat it up later…"

"Ok, I will, thanks." Roman gave her a fake polite nod, before she ran off.

Roman looked at her confused, why is she so nervous about anyway? Was she tempting to poison him? He opens up the lunchbox, revealing some cold porridge with meatballs and some wolfberries.

"Aw, I can tell she has a thing for you." Brett joked.

"Maybe she likes you instead." Roman turns to Riker.

"Hell no, she's not my type." Riker gagged.

"Maybe she is trying to poison us." Roman accused.

"Roman, you poor idiot." Brett shook his head as he took a spoon of the porridge and ate it. "Not bad."

Roman didn't believe his brother, until he took a spoonful of porridge and ate it.

'Woah, she's not a bad cook' Roman thought but kept a cool image that he didn't care at all.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: That's all for today, sorry this one seemed a bit rushed.**

 **Chapter Talk-**

 **1 I stalled this one for a while now but hope you guys liked it. I had Boji and Fang as cameos for a minor reference to TKDP's story Sisters of Centium City where Skylar and Bree turned tiny and had to make an antidote.**

 **2 Everyone acting like animals was funny, mostly Spike or Adam. XD Poor Kaz and Chase but they asked for it. I do not feel any guilt.**

 **3 the next few chapters will be centered on Neon Lights Ball, so keep an eye out. Judging by my slow updates I will work on Descendants 2 plotline a bit later than expected. But oh well.**

 **4 MY SCHOOL IS STARTING AGAIN, WHY?! Sorry for the rant, I just can't believe it's been 3 weeks of my semester break that passed by in a blink.**

 **5 A bit of ships here and there in this chapter. Tracy is still striving hard to get Roman to notice her, but she will get her guy eventually. Also, a reason why Roman woke up screaming in the first scene mentioned was because maybe or maybe not that he dreamt about going on a mystery date with a mystery girl. (HINT! HINT) Since Tracy noted she always wakes up from her dreams of nearly kissing Roman squealing; Roman wakes up SCREAMING!**

 **Thank you so much for reading, feel free to fave, follow, review and tell me what you think. Have a nice day**


	73. Chapter 73: Mash-It-Up Party-A-Thon

**Chapter 73: Mash-It-Up Party-A-Thon**

 **Purpledolpin05: Wohoo! I can't believe I am finally at the Neon Lights Ball arc; well, pre-Neon Lights Ball plot, I've plot out half the plotlines for this part so keep an eye out. Also, shout out to this chapter being a somewhat birthday special for Roman and Riker. (January 21 is the birthday of Booboo Stewart so might as well make it the same birthdates of Roman and Riker) Onwards to review shout outs.**

To TKDP: Thanks for the review. Glad you liked the previous chapter, it was fun to write everyone behaving like animals. Yeah Boji and Fang had a rough day but at least Fang got to shipshape the 5 roughhousing boys, maybe Professor Elast was nearby where Coach Boom is or maybe not. Hope you will like this chapter.

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. It was funny watching everyone behaving like animals, yeah Roman will open up his eyes at love eventually. Hope you will like this chapter.

 **I do not own any of the characters from their respective Disney Movies, DCOMs, Disney shows or Disney XD Shows. The Dreamer With A Passion owns her cameo OCs, Kinsey and Yoona, TKDP owns Boji and Fang; and TeamTLKandBaltoCrew owns Bandit. I only own my OCs and nothing more. Thank you and enjoy reading.**

* * *

 **It was a month prior to the Fighting Knights Dance and the Villainous Five, Oliver and a few of their friends were having a meeting with the Event Committee inside Faiz's lamp.**

"Wow gotta admit, I miss your lamp" Oliver smiled as he looked at the decorations in the lamp.

"I just miss being in your lamp costumes." Bree grinned.

"Hey how come we don't get any costumes?" Sakura gestured to herself and the rest of the gang who have yet received their costumes from Mazlee.

"I hadn't thought of any new designs for you yet," Mazlee replied, laughing awkwardly.

"I'd rather not, I'm more of a Wonderland Gus-centric! I mixed up my name Gus with Eccentric." Gus Hatter laughed as he poured tea into several cups. "Tea?"

"Ok, guys, remember why we are here?" Colleen Dooley reminded them, being Head President of the Student Council.

"Right, crunch time is over. Get to planning." His best friend, Darrin Linh, added (co-President of Student Club).

Among the Event Committee members were familiar faces and some new faces; We have Faiz and Mazlee the two Genie cousins (hey it's FAIZ'S LAMP so he has to get credit), Gus Hatter, King Oliver and his Advisor Kaz, Skylar, Bree, Sakura, Chase, Adam, Leo, Sebastian, Colleen, Darrin, Liv Rooney, Jones Li, Lou granddaughter to Pearl (from Home on the Range since Granny Pearl is a farmer and Lou works as a farmhand, why not?), a young preppy journalist who is Mazlee's girlfriend-Mindy, and much to everyone's disgust- Stacy.

It was a really awkward meeting with Sakura trying to leash on Stacy when the shameless blonde started throwing herself at Adam.

"Let's get started then, ok guys if yo don't really know the Fighting Knights dance is how we celebrate the school's founding date." Oliver stood up and explained. "So the main reason we are all here is to discuss about what theme should we go for?"

"Ooh, I know, a pretty pink Princess theme!" Stacy exclaimed happily.

"But we did that last year!" Sakura pointed out, glaring.

"and the year before." Sebastian counted, shuddering at when Stacy was planning the dance even GUYS have to wear **pink** and worse of all **FRILLS**!

"And the year before _before_ the year before." Kaz added.

"I have an idea." Skylar offered.

"What is it gonna be? A VK themed party?!" Stacy scrunched her nose in disgust.

"Uh no! Yes?" Skylar replied back in a sassy tone.

"Can't change perfect!" Skylar smirked as she transformed into her usual VK suit.

"Perfectly imperfect." Mazlee snapped his fingers as Skylar's genie theme costume came back on.

"What about a Who's the Fairest Party?" Bree suggested happily. "It'd be like a competition; winner gets everything and loser gets nothing!"

"That's not very nice," Liv pointed out.

"Thank you." Bree bowed.

"Ooh, what about a kickboxing hip-hop party?" Sakura suggested.

"So you kick your date in the gut while dancing?" Colleen laughed a bit.

"Sounds like _MY_ kinda party." Jones exclaimed happily, before punching Kaz down the chair.

"I'm ok!" Kaz stood up.

"I got an idea, how about a farm-themed dance? We get to decorate the ballroom with pumpkins and cows!" Lou suggested happily as Faiz snapped his fingers as several cow-plushy dolls and pumpkins decorated the lamp.

"I love pumpkins, mostly because my first friend was a pumpkin-I should have just kept that to myself." Leo exclaimed happily before regretting his choice of words.

"I got that detail down." Mindy grinned scribbled on her notepad.

"You want to throw a party with garden vegetables and disgusting far animals?!" Stacy looked disgusted.

"How about a BBQ party?!" Adam joked, as everyone pictured the whole ballroom being set on fire whether if it was intentional or accident.

"Adam, we are definitely not doing that to celebrate our school's anniversary." Chase corrected.

"A Genie Party!" Mazlee suggested.

"You want a party that celebrates you?!" Stacy rolled her eyes, irritated by the idea.

"Well duh, I'm fabulous!" Mazlee smirked.

"A floating midair party!" Kaz suggested as Leo snapped his fingers, as everyone was flying on a carpet midair.

"Or a party in the dark?" Jones smirked as the room went dark.

"OW!" Chase yelped when Skylar punched his gut.

"Sorry I'm kinda night-blind." Skylar stated.

"Or an intellectual genius convention party!" Chase suggested as everyone frowned at him. "Bad choice?"

"Ooh, what about a Sing It Loud themed party?" Liv sang out her former show title.

"Uh no thanks." Stacy frowned as Liv glared at her.

"What about a Neon Lights Glow party?! Like how my sisters Yoona and Kinsey did on the Muse-Ic Talent show?!" Sebastian added.

"How about a Wonderland party?" Gus suggested as several Wonderland mushrooms and plants decorated the lamp.

"Wait I just got an idea!" Darrin suggested. "how about we just mash up everything, a VK Princess Fairest Kickboxing BBQ Farm Floating-Mid-Air Genius Genie Sing-It-Loud Glow-in-dark Wonderland Neon Lights Ball?"

"But that's MADNESS!" Gus exclaimed.

"Wait, a Neon Lights party it would sound so cool!" Skylar exclaimed. "it can be a mash up of all our ideas."

"But can we even manage?" Leo asked.

"Either that or we stay here for 4 more hours." Jones snorted as everyone shuddered.

"Ok Neon Lights it is!" Colleen nodded.

"Great we should get started with the details." Mindy nodded, "I will be handing out flyers."

"I cannot wait for the dance already!" Adam cheered as he blasted his HeatWave as he sent Kaz flying to the ceiling.

"WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME?!" Kaz whined.

"Because you dumped Spark." Everyone replied, as they all adjourned the meeting.

* * *

 **Meantime, another party is also in the middle of planning…**

"Thanks so much for helping me out to decorate for my brothers' party." Brett smiled at his friends.

"Sure, what pals are for." Marcus nodded.

"Ok I got the cake!" Trent came inside with a cake.

"Why is it half eaten?" Nikki Faciliar frowned at Trent.

"Uh well chocolate cake is my favorite cake too?" Trent scoffed.

"I got the karaoke machine set up." Johan shouted.

"Mic is on set; until one of DJs lose their hearing aid. Don't ask but it happened before at Bargain Castle." Dump Truck nodded.

"Your brothers are going to love this party." Tracy nodded. she has become fast friends with Riker over the past few weeks but her relationship with Roman still remains unknown. "I never got to ask; how old are Roman and Riker this year?"

"22." Brett nodded.

"Like the Taylor Swift song?" Julie frowned.

"Is that why the song is in the DJ playlist?" Cyd pointed out

"Riker fanboys over Taylor Swift." Brett explained.

"I bet Roman would _LOVE_ my gift." Aspen giggled at her group of friends. Tracy overheard as she glared over a bit.

While she has feelings for Roman but she is the kind of girl who is respectful to the significant other's feelings and would rather hold back her feelings and wait for the day Roman finally notices her. Aspen is the kind of girl who is pushy and a go-getter, plus she has better looks compared to Tracy herself does. She overheard from Roman that he prefers girls wearing high heels (in which he told to get rid of the other girls pestering him), she tried dressing up in heels but ended up with half her foot cramped and eventually gave up and just wore sneakers.

'What am I compared to the other girls? I can't even walk in heels for 3 seconds without getting a wheelchair ready for collapsing…Maybe I can't change my looks completely but it's the inner beauty that counts, right?' she thought, looking at her outfit. A plain hoodie with jeans, it's not as fancy as other girls wear but it's always better for a guy who likes you for you.

"Hhm…I hadn't gotten Roman and Riker a gift yet. I mean for Riker I got a playlist for all the Vocaloid songs he likes. But Roman…all I got is this handmade birthday card" Tracy thought, wondering how Roman would feel about her card. 'what if he hates it? What if he could tell I like him?'

"Ok where is everyone else?" Brett asked.

"Present!" Darrin shouted, walking into the room with the committee members

"Thanks for making it." Brett nodded. "my brothers never really celebrated back at the Isle so I wanna make good memories with them."

"That's really sweet of you, Brett." KC smirked.

"Oh, so you admit you've fallen for me now, babe?" Brett teased.

"Psh, you wish." KC scoffed, punching him where kidneys are supposed to be.

"Wow, nice setup." Sakura grinned.

"Here they come!" Barry noticed the 2 boys walking over from the dorms, before dimming the light source.

* * *

"I don't get why Brett asked us to do his laundry and sending them to the Auditorium" Riker rolled his eyes.

"I don't know either, but as long as it doesn't involve skunks and dead fishes like Laundry Day back at home." Roman added as Riker shuddered

"Hey why is this place so dark?" Riker claimed as he walks in.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everyone jumped out from their hiding spots.

"What is all this?" Roman asked.

"It's your birthday party. Like ones we used to have with our siblings back at the Isle." Brett grinned.

"Happy 22 guys." Jackson (Zapped) nodded at his friends.

"This place is awesome!" Riker cheered like a little child.

"He's 22 and acts like 22 months old." Trent joked.

"Speak for yourself." Experion snorted at his brother.

"We've prepared a Karaoke machine for this special day." Dump Truck nodded.

"Was this wielded?" Roman observed the machine.

"Yup, by yours truly." Andie gestured to herself.

"That's my girl." Dump Truck laughed, wrapping an arm around Andie.

"Riker, to celebrate your awesomeness, we've prepared this" Lewy and Beast ran over and show their bellies with mark ink over it.

 _ **YO RICK**_

"Yo Rick? Who's Rick?" Bret and Chet asked.

"It's supposed to say You Rock!" Lewy corrected.

"Meh but I do miss Ricky." Beast shrugged.

I blame Google Autocorrect." Lewy claimed as the teens giggled a bit.

"He's one of my siblings." Brett explained as everyone nodded.

"Let's get this party started folks!" Adam whooped as everyone cheered.

"Ok who wants to sing first?" Liv asked excitedly.

"I will if you sing with me?" Riker flirted over.

"Um nah!" Liv gagged as she walked away.

"This calls for a Vocaloid song for Riker." Bob played a music. Riker counted to 4 as he started to sing. [Song: SOMEONE DATE ME PLZ cover by Razzy on YouTube]

 _I just wanna date someone, anyone is fine_

 _I just wanna date someone, anyone is fine_

 _I just wanna date someone, anyone is fine_

 _Somebody, anybody's alright!_

"it must his biggest mental breakdown of girls rejecting him." Brett counted.

 _Talking to the guys is as easy as can be;_

 _But I always get too nervous when a girl would talk to me_

 _I always have to carry this dramatic history,_

 _And even just to think about it; how embarrassing_

"God I'm such a loser, I can't even get a date!" Riker whined.

"But I don't understand, your personality is great." Sakura pointed out.

"So wanna date?" Riker asked. Hopefully.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Sakura frowned

"He's really such a dunce." Roman rubbed the bridge of his nose.

 _I just wanna date someone, anyone is fine_

 _I just wanna date someone, anyone is fine_

 _I just wanna date someone, anyone is fine_

 _Somebody, anybody's alright!_

 _I just wanna date someone, anyone is fine_

 _I just wanna date someone, anyone is fine_

 _I just wanna date someone, anyone is fine_

 _SOMEONE PLEASE DATE ME!_

"He's gone mental." Oliver frowned.

"that's my brother, he always throws a breakdown but gets back up as calm as ever." Brett replied, laughing a bit.

 _I just wanna date someone, anyone is fine_

 _I just wanna date someone, anyone is fine_

 _I just wanna date someone, anyone is fine_

 _Somebody, anybody's alright!_

"Oh really, anybody is just fine!" Riker whined as he ended his song.

"That was disturbing." Chase frowned. "last time Riker sang this one was during the first revenge party Skylar threw at my place."

It was a crazy but fun party. Adam tried to flirt with Sakura, in which the girl thought he was getting a fever; until Harushi blasted a grenade at Adam for talking to his kid with the father's best friend Fang.

"Is it legal to operate a grenade?!" Adam asked, running away from the protective father.

"It is if you work part time for Mighty Max! YEAH RUN AWAY YOU LITTLE WUSSY SON OF A B-!" Harushi was about to curse when Lily aimed an apple to his mouth.

"You're welcome." Lily nodded. "honey, we said no more swearing."

* * *

" _Heeeey_ Roman!" Aspen was flirting with Roman again, that girl doesn't give up so easily. I guess stubbornness runs in the family.

"I got you a gift." Aspen smiled coquettishly, handing him her gift.

"Uh thank you?" Roman frowned.

"Anytime, hottie!" Aspen winked, before she tries to kiss him before Roman ran away.

"Blek! I'm gonna need detergent to wash my face." Roman grumbled, walking away.

"Ok there he is; I could just stroll over there and wish him happy birthday!" Tracy thought, before she was about to walk over, Aspen blocked her route.

"Where do you think you're going?" Aspen hissed.

"nowhere." Tracy rolled her eyes.

"Look, if you think your gift is going to win over his heart, you're wrong. You see, I'm from a big city and I'm blonde; you're just a stupid Asian." Aspen replied.

Everyone around the small group gasped in horror.

"That's racist!" Sakura scowled.

"I'll have you know, my mother rescued China, yeah you heard me; she saved a freaking country while your family snored for like 10 months." Usually Tracy would avoid talking to them, but this time she mans up.

"Psh, what a loser!" Aspen insulted.

"Asian nerd!" Stacy added.

Tracy went up front and pushed the girl into the garbage can.

"SAY ANOTHER BAD THING ABOUT MY FAMILY AND I WILL RIP YOU TO SHREDS!" Tracy yelled.

"YOU RUINED MY DRESS!" Aspen yelled.

"Besides, if there is anyone to blame how Roman doesn't like you is because of your family; you're the reason Roman is living on the Isle of the lost." Stacy added as Tracy gasped in shock.

"It doesn't matter, I don't even like-like Roman." Tracy lied as she blushes.

"Liar," Aspen scoffed. "I can tell you totes like him. But he's a hottie; you're a nothing. Guys like him will never look at you."

"…" Tracy looked at the floor, before she ran off.

"Are you ok?" Julie asked.

"Aspen was right, I'm not even pretty." Tracy sighed.

"Does looks ever bothered you anyway? You never cared about how you look, and that's a very strong quality." Johan added.

"But I feel just so different with Roman." Tracy glanced at Roman from afar. "he makes me feel…different than any guy ever made me feel…"

"oh sweetie, you're in love." Julie sighed romantically. "so romantic."

"ME, IN LOVE?! No way." Tracy denied.

"He's the son of your family's mortal enemy; that makes it cuter." Sabrina added.

"Go ahead, you should go and tell him." Bree added.

"No way, I'm not gonna."

"Why?" Jones frowned.

"Because, I am not in a rush in relationships. Roman seems like the kind of guy who doesn't wanna date, and I can respect that. I don't mind just waiting outside the lines until the day he notices." Tracy gave a small smile.

"You are so respectful, but you gotta remember; are you gonna sit by until Aspen dates him?!" Taylor asked

"Yeah she's right." Riker nodded.

"Thank you, Riker, wait _RIKER_?!" Janelle looked at Riker.

"Don't worry I ship Rocy than Raspen." Riker assured. "you can go ahead and sing out your heart."

"He's right you know." Taylor stated.

"Oh I am? Then will you be my Miss Right to my left heart?" Riker purred.

"That's one of the WORST pickup lines since ever." Bree gagged.

"Ahem?" Colleen crossed his arms behind Riker. "What are you doing to my former mentee?"

"Oh Colleen, I didn't see you there. Bye!" Riker ran away.

"Was Riker giving you a hard time?" Colleen asked sternly.

"He was a bit, but I can handle myself." Taylor blushed a bit.

"Ok. DARRIN GET MY MACHETE, WE SHALL GO AND 'SETTLE' RIKER FOR HARRASSSING TAYLOR!" Colleen turned to his friend, Darrin nodded as he gave a thumb up.

"You don't actually have to necessarily kick Riker's shins." Bree blinked.

"Oh trust me, they're like the protective father and mother of the Student Clubs." Sabrina replied. "They're good friends and 'are gay for each other' but they're straighter than boards."

"CORRIN! I SHIP THAT! TIME TO WORK ON THE M RATED FICS!" Caitlin grinned happily.

"Oh no." everyone else frowned at Caitlin, it can't be blame I mean back at the Isle she was Zira's (Scar's wife in The Lion King 2) mentee at Fiction Writing.

* * *

"But I don't wanna sing!" Tracy whined.

"LADIES AND GENTS, next up we have my sister Tracy singing!" Jones introduced as he shoved his sister up the stage.

"Fine…" Tracy hissed at him, before Bob started playing a song.

"This song's called Guessing by Against the Current. Hope you will like it." Tracy said.

Tracy gulped, before she looked at Roman's face from afar (thankfully he didn't notice) she took a deep breath before singing.

 _I get lost in you; You're the sky I'm falling through_

 _The clouds to the ground; Won't you catch me now?_

 _Two roads converge, neither moves forwards_

 _We're stuck at an impasse. Can this last now?_

 _When you stay up; I'm crashing down_

 _When you stay up, I'm crashing down_

 _Now it feels like we're guessing and I don't know_

 _I could stay or I could let you go_

 _Don't wanna say that I've been wasting my time_

 _But it feels like we're guessing_

 _And I can't wait all my life_

 _So hard moving on, this'll be the last one_

 _How many times can I say, that you broke me in every way?_

 _There's nothing left to prove, He rose up and I fell through_

 _Lost in space and I can't, I can't face what's in my way_

 _When you stay up, I'm crashing down_

 _When you stay up, I'm crashing down_

Roman who had been ignoring the party was suddenly tackled by Riker.

"Happy birthday bro." Riker grinned.

"Yeah you too." Roman chuckled. "can you get off me?"

"Ok. Say, have you seen that Tracy Li singing? She's got a good singing voice" Riker pointed over.

Roman looked over when he saw the girl singing.

He spotted the girl looking at him in the eye with a shy smile.

"Why is she smiling at me like she's gonna poison me in my sleep?" Roman asked blankly.

"Aish, you dummy!" Riker sighed.

Tracy was singing out whenever she gets nervous she would look at her friends, but thought it would be ok to look at Roman. She didn't notice that he started to look at her, before she flashed him a shy smile hiding her blushing face.

'This song is basically how I feel about you Roman…' Tracy thought before she kept singing, the longer she sang the more confident she grew.

 _Now it feels like we're guessing and I don't know_

 _I could stay or I could let you go_

 _Don't wanna say that I've been wasting my time_

 _But it feels like we're guessing_

 _And I can't wait all my life_

 _And everything that you've ever said, is burned into back of my head_

 _I can't forget, I can't forget_

 _Don't be giving up on me now_

 _Think I got you all figured out_

 _You stay up I'm crashing down_

 _I get lost in you; You're the sky I'm falling through_

 _The clouds to the ground_

 _Now it feels like we're guessing and I don't know_

 _I could stay or I could let you go_

 _Now it feels like we're guessing and I don't know_

 _I could stay or I could let you go_

 _Don't wanna say that I've been wasting my time_

 _But it feels like we're guessing_

 _And I can't wait all my life_

Tracy looked at Roman one last time before she walked away from the stage. Hoping the song would actually make him notice her just a little bit.

"That was so tone-deaf!" Aspen scoffed, rolling her eyes, before Janelle fired an arrow at her gown.

"Bullseye!" Janelle whooped. "all those archery lessons with my sister Angela really pays off!"

"I am so proud of her." Angela (Crossbow) giggled, side-hugging her youngest sister.

"love you back sis, but too much loving!" Janelle mouthed over.

"Wow, that was really good!" Liv squealed.

"Nah, it's not as good as you!" Tracy laughed.

"Ok now that you're prepped up enough, go and give Roman and Riker your gifts!" Liv pointed over.

"Fine, but only because you told me to!" Tracy joked as she walked over.

"Hey Riker, Roman. Happy birthday." Tracy nodded at the two boys.

"Thanks!" Riker grinned.

"Here is your gift." Tracy handed over a CD. "It's a playlist of all Vocaloid music, I know how much you like em."

"You're the best girl I never wanted to date!" Riker whooped.

"Thanks, oh wait you're leaving?" Tracy noticed Riker running off to show Brett his gift.

"Forgive Riker, he acts like a kid sometimes." Roman coughed out. Well this is awkward.

"I don't blame him, it's cute that way." Tracy chuckled.

"Nice song just now." Roman stated.

"Thanks, I guess…" Tracy nodded.

"um…Happy Birthday Roman," Tracy blushed hard as she gave him her card. "I know it's not much, not fancy like whatever Aspen gave you…"

Roman looked at his card, it was simple but he did felt her genuine generosity.

"Thank you, I appreciate your gesture." Roman gave her a little smile. A _genuine_ almost-happy smile.

The girl gasped softly as she blushed, before she smiles.

* * *

"Next up, me and Cyd are gonna show you how to explode a man's insides out!" Jones walked up stage with Cyd.

"NO!" Everyone panicked before Jones and Cyd accidentally set the auditorium on fire.

"THIS IS WHY WE NEVER LET CYD PLAY WITH JONES!" Shelby shouted, ducking under the tables.

"THIS IS SO AWESOME!" Adam cheered.

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING!" Bree yelled.

"I'll help!" Lewy and Beast ran over with a few cans of gasoline.

"WAIT, WHAT?! EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERE!" Skylar yelped before all of them left the scene before a radioactive explosion happened.

"Well you know how I always wanted a party that burns down to ashes? It came true!" Brett stated as he chuckled a bit.

"Whatever." Roman rolled his eyes but chuckled a bit as well.

"God, Roman is so dreamy…but way out of my league!" Tracy thought to herself, gazing at Roman from a safe distance.

Oh well, Mindy told everyone over the internet that the Neon Lights Party is coming around, maybe she could ask him to the dance? She saw his faint smile as she smiled as well.

It doesn't really matter if her feelings for him were reciprocated but seeing him happy makes her happy. Maybe it's one of the beauty and pain of one-sided love.

And that is how the party ended, in hectic catastrophe!

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Meh I mashed up a Wicked World episode with an Original Chapter. Here I introduce more characters (more Colleen and Darrin, Lou and others)**

 **Chapter Talk: -**

 **1 The Event Committee has a LOT of members, Jones being added in was for sarcasm purposes. Colleen and Darrin are back people. I thought it would be fun to add them in since they're a bit older than Oliver and the gang are. Lou has a story grandparent now (Pearl from Home On The Range, used to watch the movie when I was a kid) since she's a farmhand she'd be granddaughter to a farmer, what better than Pearl? Stacy is sadly in the Committee but I am sure Oliver is working on firing her.**

 **2 I decided to incorporate Roman and Riker's birthday, although today is January 21, Booboo Stewart's 23** **rd** **birthday might as well make it a double birthday celebration instead. It was the craziest first tie off Isle party since ever. XD Plus Riker singing SOMEONE DATE ME PLZ is just beyond crack perfection XD**

 **3 A bit of the couple's scenes; a bit of Caylor (Colleen/Taylor) and more of Rocy (the Neon Lights Ball arc will be implying this ship a lot because it will be not what you expected). There will be more ship scenes for upcoming chapters. I like that Colleen was threatening Riker from hitting on Taylor, it is actually based on real incidents, except the girl who was in Taylor's role didn't have a crush on the guy who's Colleen is based on**

 **4 Aspen, oh Aspen, LEAVE ROMAN ALONE HE'S MEANT FOR TRACY! I personally find Sabastian from Best Friends Whenever a better match for Aspen. Tracy's a really respectful girl at relationships ad would rather hold back her crush on him until he wants to date. Hopefully Roman will catch on her crush on him soon. Or the OCs can get a brick.**

 **Ok that's all for today, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Feel free to leave a review, fave, follow and etc. Thanks for reading and have a nice day**


	74. Chapter 74: All Hail The QNLB!

**Chapter 74: All Hail The QNLB (Queen of Neon Lights Ball)**

 **Purpledolpin05: hey guys, I am back with a new chapter, hope you guys will enjoy this one it's rather funny because it's a half cannon episode and half original idea based. Carry on, review response to the reviewers!**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review, glad you liked the previous chapter. Aspen better know that Roman is meant for Tracy, she is asking for her death wish anyways. Hope you will like this chapter.

 **Purpledolpin05: ok hadn't do the character disclaimer for a while, so…BREE YOUR TURN!**

 **Bree: ok, Purpledolpin05 doesn't own any of the characters from the multiple DCOMs, Disney Movies, Disney Shows or Disney XD shows; Bandit from TeamTLKandBlatoCrew, Boji or Fang from TKDP, or Yoona and Kinsey by The Dreamer With A Passion. The authoress here only owns her Original Characters. Peace out!**

* * *

 **Another peaceful day at the students' dorm**

"AHHHHHH!"

Until a shrill scream broke the peacefulness.

"IS IT FIRE?!" Cyd ran out to check, holding a nunchaku in her hand.

"No, it's just another one of Stacy or Aspen's tantrums." Shelby replied. Cyd, Shelby, Maya and Riley were sharing the same room for the time being after Cyd and Jones set one of the rooms on fire by just boiling water.

"Another question; CYD WE SAID NO MORE WEAPONS!" Shelby exclaimed.

"But Jones told me nunchakus brings out the darkness of my hair! That was very sweet of him!" Cyd grinned.

"I'm starting to question your relationship with Jones" Frankie Long frowned as she joked.

"What is it now with the Princess Tantrums?" a girl named Paige Olvera asked.

All the 6 girls shrugged.

"Princess Tantrums that would make a good song!" Frankie exclaimed happily.

* * *

 **Meantime…**

Sakura, Skylar, Janelle, Taylor, Nicki Odie, Jordan Hook, and Sabrina were all lounging in the Villainous Five's room (girls' side) until Bree ran in squealing.

"Is she part dolphin now?" Jordan Hook pointed over frowning.

'Nah she's probably gone bonkers.' Bandit barked as Jordan smiled at her pet.

"Hey girls~" Bree hummed. "Who wants a makeover?"

The moment Sakura heard the word 'makeover', she jumped out of the nearest window to run away from the makeover mess.

"I'll pass." Skylar frowned.

"She didn't even let me finish." Bree frowned as they heard Sakura crashing pass the rooms nearby.

"She is getting better at running." Janelle stated.

"I have good news people!" Bree grinned.

"Are you finally shaving off your bunions?" Taylor joked.

"Haha" Bree glared as she smiled. "Guess who's the Queen of the Neon Lights Ball? Me!"

"Bree, that's amazing, I'm so happy for you." Skylar smiled over

"I know, right? I wasn't expecting to win either!" Bree squealed.

"Girl, stop squealing, or I will use my Mood Ring to claw your throat open." Jordan warned.

"UGH!" Stacy shrieked from the other side of the hall. Janelle yelped when Taylor accidentally yanked her hair while brushing the Scottish princess' hair.

"Stacy used to win every year." Nicki Odie stated, while brushing Sabrina's hair.

"Makes sense." The VK girls all nodded.

"Hey Skylar, did you just ask where I'm gonna put the crown?" Bree asked her invisible crowd.

Skylar chuckled as she rolled her eyes. Classic Bree.

"Too bad I don't have enough rooms for my crowns." Bree grinned.

Nearby they all heard Stacy yelling loudly in frustration.

"IN YOUR FACE, STACY!" Janelle whooped over as Stacy grunted in anger.

Bree started to talk about her makeover designs for her friends, before a few of them protested to not do anything about how they look.

"GUYS! GUYS! GUYS!" Jamie and Jenny ran over to the room, before bumping into their older friend Tracy.

"What is it, sweeties?" Tracy walked in and followed them, she wanted to talk to the other girls before bumping into the two kids.

"Dewey the Dingo Mascot was stolen!" Jamie claimed.

"WHAT?! Not DOYIEE!" January exclaimed in shock as she was about to cry.

"Not your Doyiee, the big doggie mascot." Tracy explained.

"Did Janoy just call for me?" Doy ran in and asked. "Is she hurt?"

"Doyiee ok!" January cheered as she hugged the boy, causing the boy to blush.

"Ship." Lou grinned.

"Skylar, did you take the mascot?" Jenny asked.

"Why do you think it's me?" Skylar pointed at herself as she asked.

"Because we found this bracelet of yours near the room we keep the Dingo." Jamie pointed out. "Aspen and Stayc have their suspicions, but I don't think you did anything."

"SHE'S SO LYING, Skylar is still evil!" Stacy accused, that girl moves fast.

"I didn't I would never steal clothes, it would be fashion forward-stealing." Skylar frowned.

"That sounds like something I'd do, but it wasn't me, I was busy ordering my crown. Oh, did I mention I am the new QNLB?" Bree teased as Stacy looked like she'd be exploding.

"It's not like anyone would steal something from the school. I am sure the Dingo will show up soon, ok?" Skylar assured the younger kids.

"Ok." The kids smiled.

"Now that the blow's over, you should go back, ok?" Lou escorted the children back to the daycare.

"What are you here for?" Sabrina asked Tracy.

"Oh um…" Tracy began.

"Hey ladies, is something the matter?" Adam went to check, behind him were the VK boys.

"The Dingo mascot went missing." Bree explained. "Oh and boys, did I mention I won the QNLB?"

"WHAT?! THAT'S AWFUL!" Adam exclaimed as Bree looked at him, insulted.

"HOW CAN DEWEY THE DINGO GO MISSING?!" Adam whined.

"I know right?!" Leo added. "I remember dingo-sitting the Dingo. Good times!"

"What kinda monster would do something like that?! I was considering pairing Dewey the Dingo with Sandy, Liv's Kangaroo mascot!" Lou added, placing a hand over her heart.

"Plus, Ding-aroo is trending right now." Jenny chimed in. "Still finding a better ship name."

"Ahem, focus on me winning the QNLB, please?" Bree reminded.

"Congrats." Roman said flatly.

'So cool…' Tracy thought, looking at Roman as she felt her heart racing.

"Aw thanks," Bree smiled, flattered as she patted his and his brother's arms. "I'll go tell the others about me winning the QNLB!"

"WE KNOW!" Everyone else from down the hall shouted, apparently, news travel fast.

"Ahem, do I have something on my face?" Roman noticed Tracy was staring at him.

"Well you have an eyelash on your face." Tracy stated.

"Where?" Roman frowned, how did he not notice? Wait, maybe she's trying to find an excuse to kill him! [Me: ROMAN YOU POOR ROMANCE POTATO!/Readers: YOU'RE WRITING THEI STORY, DO SOMETHING!]

"Here." Tracy pointed at his left cheek.

"Still can't seem to get it." Roman frowned.

"I'll help you" Tracy offered, before gently rubbing a finger over his cheek and removing the eyelash. She felt a strange volt jolting down her spine when she touched him.

"Thank you." Roman nodded as he left.

"You're welcome." Tracy wanted to stop him from leaving and wanted to talk to him but sighed. Why would he even bother to notice her?

"Aw…" the other girls smiled.

"What?" Tracy blinked, acting clueless.

"You like Roman." Bree hummed.

"Psh, no way, me, liking someone as amazing as him? Curse my mouth." Tracy grumbled.

"I can see Sparks Fly whenever you're with him. See what I did there?" Bree joked.

"Yeah, not funny." Spark threw a pillow at Bree.

"Want us to help you get your guy?" Skylar offered.

"What?! NO!" Tracy shook her head.

* * *

With the guys, they were all practicing Tourney until Ethan Charming and his cousins decided to go rough at Adam and Chase before they accidentally leashed the ball launcher at Roman.

"Bro, are you ok?" Riker asked.

"Just broke my arm." Roman looked at his right arm.

"GET THE NURSE STAT!" Harushi yelled.

"ETHAN, CLAYTON, SABASTIAN! HOW COULD YOU HURT YOUR TEAMMATES?!" Sakura yelled on the behalf of her dad.

"Well it was an accident!" Ethan Charming exclaimed.

"yeah, and I was distracted by your beauty." Clayton winked over at the cat girl.

"I'll get him to the nurse's wing." Brett and Riker carried Roman like a plane as they ran off.

"OW!" Roman yelped when the two careless brothers banged the ladder's head against several signboards, and a brick wall.

* * *

"SIZZLING NEWS! SIZZLING NEWS!" Mindy exclaimed, running down the halls.

"What is it now?" Skylar asked.

"The new VK, Roman, just broke his arm when the Charming cousins knocked him over!" Mindy stated.

"What?!" Tracy demanded, getting worried of her crush-I mean the injured casualty.

"Is he alright?" Aspen asked.

"He is in the coma state." Mindy exaggerated.

"You got the story wrong, girl. All he did was passed out when Riker and Brett accidentally slipped and sent him flying to a brick wall…of needles." Mazlee the Genie explained.

" _WHAT_?!" Tracy's face grew paler.

"Guys, you got the story wrong!" Julie rolled her eyes. "he's ok, just knocked out because he was banged into the signboards."

"I…I have to go…" Tracy walked away.

"Yeah, The Charming bros are in it for _BIG TIME_!" Adam grabbed a metal rod nearby.

"Where did you get that?!" Chase demanded.

"Amazon." Sakura replied as Adam blushed.

With all the ruckus going around, no one noticed the Dewey the Dingo Mascot sneaking around the campus.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Well that's all for today folks, sorry for the short chapter. Next few ones would probably be longer before the Neon Lights Ball but will focus a little bit more of Roman/Tracy (they occupy some parts of the Neon Lights Ball arc) because I am still planning the Jewel-bilee arc along with who should play the role Zevon. (Cough! I SHIP ZEVON/PINKY CARTER)**

 **Chapter Talk:-**

 **1 A bit intro to Frankie, Paige, Riley, Maya, Cyd and Shelby having a girls' talk before Stacy started her ranting. Personally I can see them all as good friends, although the mentioned Jyd was unintentional just wanna imply they have best bromance. [Doug: LIES! CYD LOVES HIM! /Tracy: SHUT UP!]**

 **2 Some Girls time for VK girls and a few of the AK girls. Until Sakura runs away (Yes I meant her to do that!) Bree can get a big braggy, then again she was like that during 'Need for Speed' episode so might as well hint that Evie-ness as well.**

 **3 Some mentions to my KTP JANOY! THEY'RE SO CUTE I CAN'TEVEN! Sorry I think January loves her Doyiee as much as he loves her, I bet they will be going to prom together when they're older. A bit of Rocy (yes their romance subplot is about as long as the Neon Lights Ball arc-ish although the Neon Lights Ball arc is a bit shorter than Jewel-bilee) because I love them. ROMAN OPEN UP YOUR EYES, he needs to see how much Tracy cares about him. No worries, some crazy feels coming up for the next chapter with Rocy.**

 **4 Someone has stolen the Dingo (hey because, why not?) but rest I assure you all, Scarlett and Reese will not appear in the Neon Lights Ball, yet. I'll probably save them for Descendants 2 arc-ish. Also I now ship Dewey and Dingo with Sandy, Liv's Kangaroo disguise in Kang-A-Rooney for no reasons. I am a shipper and proud!**

 **5 Never let Brett or Riker handle casualties, they can accidentally cause body damage to Roman XD But it sort of counts as payback for Roman for being oblivious of Tracy's crush on him**

 **Sakura: that's a long A/N**

 **Me: oh whatever. Says the girl who ran away at the word 'makeover'**

 **Sakura: *runs away in speed of light***

 **Mindy: feel free to fave, follow, and leave a review (About ze Rocy scenes)**

 **Mazlee: what the Gossip Queen said. That's all for today. Thank you for reading, be sure to review and tell us what you think.**

 **Both: Have a nice day!**


	75. Chapter 75: Chemistry or Catastrophe?

**Chapter 75: Chemistry or Catastrophe?**

 **Purpledolpin05: So I'm back with another chapter, this chapter will be about some ship scenes (Cough! Rocy) because let's be real, Roman is an idiot when it comes to love. Anyway, shout out first.**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. Oh poor Roman, but he deserved the punishment for being so oblivious of Tracy's crush on him. Hope you will like this chapter.

To Awesome Fan Girl: Thanks for the review, glad you liked the update.

 **Purpledolpin05: M'kay, Fletcher, do the disclaimer!**

 **Fletcher: Ok. Purpledolpin05 doesn't own any of the characters that belong to Disney. TKDP, The Dreamer With A Passion, and TeamTLKandBaltoCrew own their cameoed OCs. The authoress here only owns her OCs, so enjoy!**

* * *

 **Another day at school (a day after the previous chapter) …**

Wai Chong, the head prefect, was strolling around the campus, trying to catch some rulebreakers and setting his record. He greeted the other peers before he spotted a group of teens laughing t something, he just looked over before his face went pale.

To his shock, it was a photoshop picture of him as a mermaid princess. All the other teens quickly ran away.

"WHO DID THIS?! A prank like this must be the work of one of those pranking scoundrels !" Wai Chong yelled, at the thought of Luke Ross the school's prank master but he's not around for a few weeks because he's got a dance competition with the other schools. The second person came to his mind was the triplet brothers of Kinkow, or Johan of Agrabah and his best friend Syed, or the two sisters of Sebastian, Yoona and Kinsey, but they are on a week tour with Madam Googoo (who will drive them crazy with her insane plans).

Oh boy this could be a headache

* * *

 **Meantime…**

King Brady Parker of Kinkow was spyin-I mean looking at Mikayla. Before he decided to go and compliment/flirt with her.

"I just sharpen my machete, Stabitha, ain't she a beauty?" Mikayla was chatting with her group of friends when the Weaponry Club.

"Nice, I just waxed my blowtorch." Andie (Liv and Maddie) smiled, showing her blowtorch.

"Sweet, I love the shiny effect." Cyd smiled.

"Meh, can you mash people like I do?" Jordan Hook smirked, before grabbing an axe and try to chase after Riker. (because he's annoying to the girls)

"AHHHH! BRETT! HELP ME! JORDAN IS TRYING TO KILL ME!" Riker ran away, before jumping onto Brett who was flirting with KC.

"HEY WHO TURNED OFF THE LIGHTS?!" Brett asked.

"Hello Mikayla." Brady strut over and crooned.

"Good morning, your Majesty." Mikayla nodded at the king.

"Mikayla, did I ever tell you how your hair is so shiny…like a baboon's butt!" Brady flirted. Unfortunately, Mikayla was offended and left.

It didn't take anyone a second to guess that Brady would be flirting with Mikayla, and he'd be rejected.

"BRADY! BOOMER! BOZ!" Wai Chong yelled as he confronted them, showing them the prank poster. "Is this prank your doing?!"

Boz, Brady and Boomer quickly laughed at the poster.

"Cut it out guys, this poster is ruining my rep!" Wai Chong groaned.

"Hey Wai Chong, perhaps you should think again, this prank is too sophisticated for us to be capable of. I mean look at us!" Boomer stated as he and his brothers gave a stupid dumbstruck look.

"I suppose you are right…" Wai Chong nodded as he left.

"Ugh! It's so hard whenever Mikayla rejects me, guys! I mean she makes me feel so good!"

"SHAMELESS!" Jamie yelled as she kicked Brady in the shins and skated away.

"Maybe you need to learn to control your mouth when you talk to her." Boomer suggested.

"Or," Boz thought of an idea. "You can get someone to make you a Charm Potion, that would help you minimize your humiliation, and get Mikayla to like you a little bit."

"Good idea! I know just the right person for the job." Brady smiled.

"I need someone who can help me catch the culprit for the prank…someone smart and knows their way with potions! AHA!" Wai Chong smiled as he came up with an answer.

* * *

 **Later…**

Chase was studying on his own in the lab, until Wai Chong ran to him.

"CHASE! I need you to do me a favor!" Wai Chong panted as he stated.

"Sure, man. Name it." Chase nodded, being a follow-the-rules kinda guy, he and Wai Chong consider themselves as close friends.

"Could you help me invent a Truth telling serum, someone is rining my rep by posting this awful prank poster." Wai Chong asked.

"That's a hard one…" Chase hesitated.

"I can sponsor the fees to buy a year supply of STEM Monthly." Wai Chong offered.

"You're on." Chase grinned.

"Ok let's get started with the Truth Serum." Chase nodded before he started to work on his

"Great, more guests!" Chase exclaimed in sarcasm.

"Chase, I need your help to invent a Love potion!" Brady asked.

"Dude, you know it's not possible." Chase frowned as Brady sulked. "But I think it's possible to create a Charm serum."

"Great I will get you half a year's supply of STICK Monthly." Brady smiled.

"First of all, it's called STEM Monthly, but I already have what you are offering." Chase interrupted.

"Fine, if I get a date with Mikayla, maybe we can go on a double date. Me and Mikayla, you and Sabrina." Brady offered as Chase smiled.

"S-Sabrina?! Ok you have a deal." Chase blushed at the thought of Sabrina.

* * *

 **Switch Scenes…**

Tracy nervously paced back and forth as she walked over to Roman's ward. She was really worried of how he is after being hospitalized.

 **[Tracy's P.O.V.] (Because I felt like implying some heavy Rocy ship feels)**

I don't know why but I can't believe I am outside of Roman's ward room. Wait, what if he's awake, what if he can tell I'm here to see him and guessed that I like him?!

Ok just keep calm, because he's just a friend, just a friend.

Just a really handsome dreamy friend that you are crushing on so hard right now.

I open up the door quietly and saw him resting on the bed. He seems fine, I guess.

I walked over to the chair beside his bed and sat down, hopefully a safe distance would be ok. I placed a container of hot soup on the table nearby.

Wow…I caught myself staring at him. I know I shouldn't…He could wake up any minute and finding the girl who is the daughter of his arch nemesis staring at him, he could just assume that I am in love with him.

H-He's got really beautiful long hair…and the most perfect tanned skin, and the most gorgeous dark eyes ever. Everything about him is just so amazing. Maybe I know I am crushing on him harder than any guy, but I don't ever think he would feel _that_ way about me.

'You can hold his hand…' a voice in my mind told me. It's true, his hand is only inches away from mine. I could just reach out and hold his hand-WHAT AM I THINKING?!

What if he wakes up and catches me holding his hand? No, I'd rather not let him have any misunderstandings between us. E-Even if I really wanted to hold his hand.

I noticed myself reaching a hand out to his hand, before I quickly hold back by grabbing my other hand.

NOPE! NOPE! NOPE! NOPE!

You can't let him know you like him if you make too sudden progress. I mean he's never ever been in love before, I can wait for him until the day he finally notices me. Until then, I have to hold back my feelings for him.

I quickly avoided eye contact with him before I could fall even harder for him. I never knew what true love would feel like, until Roman…He really makes my heart race and make me feel emotions I never felt before. I always have dreams about Roman and me holding hands, and acting like real couples do. I guess it's just a stupid fantasy.

But somehow, I really wanted Roman to be that one special person for me, maybe we could end up happy like Skylar and Oliver are-But it's probably just a stupid crush. If only I could be braver like Sakura; or bold like Skylar; or flirty like Bree. I guess I am nothing compared to the other girls out there.

"Hope you get well soon, Roman…" I whispered over to him in a soft tone, before I smiled. "I'm going back now."

I once again, caught myself about to hold his hand before I quickly turned away and left.

Why is love so hard when I can't even hold back my feelings for him?

[No one's P.O.V.]

Roman woke up a few minutes after Tracy left. He saw nothing out of the ordinary, but he could've sworn he heard someone talking to him. Maybe it was a hallucination?

He saw a container of hot soup, with a get well soon card.

"Hey Ro!" Riker grinned as he walked in.

"Hey guys." Roman looked up.

"Looks like you had a guest." Brett noticed the soup, he ran into the Li girl a few minutes before, they even saw how Tracy was looking at him from the window.

"Soup! Looks like corn soup!" Riker grinned. "awesome!"

"It's enough for us." Roman stated.

"Tracy made it for you." Brett chuckled.

"No way." Roman's eyes widen in shock.

"True, I saw her looking at you when you were asleep just now" Riker added.

"Probably trying to strangle me." Roman snorted.

"Well not the way we saw it." Brett chuckled.

"No way," Roman rolled his eyes. "She's the enemy. She hates me! And I hate her."

"Oh Roman." Riker sighed. "can't you just see that Tracy has a huge crush on you?"

"HER? That girl? On me?" Roman asked as he laughed, thinking it was a joke. Brett and Riker smacked him in the arm.

* * *

 **Next day…**

Chase spotted Brady waiting for him near the Castle-teria.

"Brady, I was working hard on the Charm Potion, this will ake you say the sweetest compliments ever." Chase gave the king a bottle of blue liquid.

"Thanks so much, if Brakayla ever happens, I will be sure to mention you on my wedding!" Brady grinned as he ran off yipping in joy.

A few minutes later, Wai Chong walked over to Chase.

"Chase, did you finish the Truth Serum?" Wai Chong asked.

"Yup," Chase handed over a bottle with red liquid. "this one will cause whoever in contact with the serum tell the truth."

"Thank you so much, you're a great friend!" Wai Chong nodded. "I am so thankful that you can help me out. You're a genius."

"Thank you," Chase grinned in a confident tone.

* * *

Fletcher Quimby nervously fixed his hair as he looked at the reflection of the mirror.

"G-Good day, Molly!" he practiced saying hi to his crush.

"What are you doing?" someone asked behind him.

"Trace, hi! How long had you been watching?" Fletcher gulped nervously at his friend, Tracy Li.

"Long enough for you to be embarrassed." Tracy teased as the artist blushed in embarrassment.

"Please don't tell anyone." Fletcher begged.

"Fine." She giggled. Fletcher spotted Tracy holding a bag behind her.

"Where are you going?" Fletcher asked.

"The Hospital." The girl looked away.

"Are you visiting Roman?" Fletcher teased.

"Are you giving those pictures of Molly to Molly?" Tracy teased back as they both blushed a bit at the name of their crush.

"Look, Fletch, I can see you like Molly, I say you ask her to the dance." Tracy suggested.

"No way, what if she rejects me?" Fletcher panicked.

"You're a guy, man up! Or would you wanna cry when you see another guy dating Molls?" Tracy asked as Fletcher thought for a moment.

"Ok, how about we make a bet? If I can get a date with Molly for the dance, you have to go with Roman."

"That's a mission impossible!" Tracy protested.

"C'mon it'd be really motivating if you are there for me." Fletcher whined.

"Ok. Deal." Tracy sighed as she smiled, "pounce on it!"

* * *

Sloane and Molly were chatting by the side, noticing Fletcher talking to Tracy before they both did a handshake and she smacked his ribs, again.

"That Fletcher is a really sweet guy." Sloane giggled.

"Uh huh, he's a really nice guy." Molly blushed lightly, before noticing how Sloane was looking at Fletcher.

"You know, I hear guys like going to the carnival. Maybe you can go with Fletcher?" Molly suggested.

"Psh, I know I told you I liked him during 7th grade, but it's over now." Sloane denied.

"Uh huh? Listen, you should gut up and talk to him." Molly gave Sloane some advice.

"O-Okay," Sloane nodded, as she smiled. "Thank you, Molls."

Molly smiled at Sloane, immediately regretting her decision to help Sloane get together with Fletcher. Although she gets along well with Fletcher, but he knew Sloane first, and it wouldn't be fair if she steals him away from her friend. She's being a good friend, and if Fletcher is happy with Sloane, all she could do is be happy for them.

* * *

 **Meantime…**

Brady quickly drank down the Charm Serum before his brothers gave him a bro pat for good luck.

"Now show her the flirty charming king you are!" Boz whooped, eating bananas with his feet.

"Go get her, tiger." Boomer grinned. Brady quickly nodded as he walks over to Mikayla.

"Good morning, my king." Mikayla forced a smile, ignoring him as she focused on sharpening her swords.

"Hey Mikayla, happy 12th years with Stabitha!" Andie walked over as she gave Mikayla a new blowtorch.

"I know, I am so happy you actually found her after I placed her in a life buoy and swam her back to Kinkow." Mikayla beamed

"Actually, Boz, Boom and I accidentally drown the rea Stabitha under the sea and replaced another one, which happens to be the one you are waxing now." Brady interrupted.

"You _WHAT_?!" Mikayla's eyes twitched in anger.

"We didn't want to tell you that because you'd throw a hissy yeti fit, which I find terrifying yet strangely intriguing." Brady added, before he ran away from the wrath of Mikayla.

* * *

 **Switch scenes…**

It took a while for Wai Chong, but he managed to get the Truth Serum into a water gun (don't ask, Darrin his brother isn't the most reliable person to get tools)

The first person to pass by him was Faiz the Genie. The boy was listening to headphones while shuffling around the hall.

"FAIZ!" Wai Chong yelled as he sprayed the serum on him.

"What now?" Faiz asked.

"Is this poster your doing?!" Wai Chong demanded.

"It's certainly not, whoever did it must know how lovely your eyes are." Faiz stated.

"Why thank you, WAIT! Are you trying to blackmail me?!" the head prefect demanded.

"No, you're the most perfect prefect of all, the apple of my eye-WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!" Faiz panicked as he ran away.

"Psh, he must be losing his marbles." Wai Chong laughed, as he sprayed the next person to walk by him. It was Violet (from ANT Farm)

"HEY! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Violet demanded.

"Did you make this poster?!" Wai Chong whimpered as he asked.

"No, because they don't get the image of your hunkiness right." Violet stated, before she quickly ran away to slap herself awake.

"Wow these kids are getting weirder." Wai Chong chuckled in amusement, the next person to walk by him was…Julie of Agrabah.

"Julie, tell me if you're in charge of this painting!" Wai Chong asked.

"Wai Chong…" Julie stuttered.

"You're so cool and dreamy!" Julie beamed, stepping closer to him. "You're my Prince Charming! Say you'll be mine!"

The two quickly let out a scream of horror.

"WAI CHONG! HOW COULD YOU MAKE MOVES ON MY JULIE?!" Marcus growled, before he was, unfortunately suffered the consequences of the 'truth' serum.

* * *

 **Sometime later…**

Brady was majorly bruised from Mikayla's fists of fury. He pass by Faiz (who was brushing his teach), Violet (taping her mouth), Julie (gargling in mouth wash) and Marcus (drinking water)

"Do not ask. You don't wanna know." Julie warned.

"I can't believe I still hadn't find the culprit for the prank!" Wai Chong grumbled.

"Actually, it wasn't one. Boomer, Boz and I were the ones who suggested the prank, Julie and Marcus worked on the Photoshop, Violet who was in charge of getting the mermaid designs from Fletcher, and Faiz who printed out the posters." Brady stated, before Boz and Boomer's faces went pale.

"AHA! THE TRUTH HAS BEEN REVEALED!" Wai Chong cheered as he sprayed out the serum in delight, before everyone else ran after Brady who ratted them out.

* * *

 **Switch scenes to Roman**

Roman grumbled, why did his brothers had to accidentally broke his ribs after his joke yesterday? But then again, his brothers aren't that reliable when it comes to helping. That's probably why he is always in charge of domestic chores.

He heard the door knock.

"Come in." he rolled his eyes, before he saw Tracy walking in.

"Hi." Tracy nodded politely.

"Hey." Roman nodded. Well this is awkward.

"I made you some warm porridge, figures this might taste better than hospital food." She gave him a smile as she placed a container of porridge on the table

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Roman asked.

Tracy blushed lightly but didn't let it show.

"B-Because, friends look out for each other. And I think of you as a friend." Tracy replied. "I really care about you."

"Thank you." Roman nodded as he started to eat the food. He didn't notice how Tracy was looking at him with a blush.

"So…" Roman looked away awkwardly. "Riker and Brett would take a while."

"Uh huh." Tracy nodded. "Jones is hanging out with the Love Pentagon which are a group of rebel girls he's friends with."

"R-Roman, would you like to play 20 Questions with me?" she asked.

"…ok." Roman nodded.

They ended up asking some questions of each other's lives and personal interest.

"So, what kind of guys do you like? Do you like guys with long hair or short hair?" Roman asked, sticking to the script.

"Not that long or short, kinda like yours." Tracy muttered.

"Huh?" Roman frowned.

"Nothing!" Tracy yelped. "OK, my next question."

She thought really hard before asking.

"Roman, h-have you ever fell in love before?" she asked. Roman looked surprised by her question.

"Not really." He hesitated.

"Tell me the truth." Tracy insisted.

"Perhaps…maybe once." Roman stated, looking away, as Tracy's heart sank. "Not even my siblings know about this."

"Was she pretty?" Tracy asked, holding back her tears.

"Really pretty, but she ended up being a heartbreaker and a manipulative one too. From that moment on, I vowed to never fall in love again." Roman replied in a cold tone.

"I-I see…" Tracy replied, hiding her face.

"What about you? Have you ever been in love?" Roman asked.

"I'm not sure if I might ever meet the perfect guy for me. But I know he's out there." Tracy glanced at his face and to his lips for a second as she looked away, lightly covering her mouth. "I have liked lots of guys before, but I really want the Right Guy to be the one I want to spend my life together with."

"Well, I wish you luck on that." Roman patted her shoulder, before he looked at the magazine he borrowed from Brett. "My turn, what do you look for, in a guy?"

"I just really hope to find a guy someday who won't break my heart, someone who cares for people, animals, and kids." Tracy added, clenching her fists tightly and blushed heavily. "I just hope someday…maybe, I can find the perfect knight in shining armor for me."

"Well, you are an adequate young lady," Roman stated.

"Thanks." Tracy forced a smile. "I gotta go now."

"Ok." Roman waved her off, giving her a polite smile.

Her smile faded immediately

'Of course, he liked someone else…' she sighed, why of all things must she fall for him? The girl he liked must be very beautiful, why must looks matter?

She punched her bedpost angrily as she returned back to her room

" _WHY_?! Why must I be so crazily falling for him?! Of all guys, the one I'm falling for, is _him_!" She yelled as she cried. "Why must looks matter?! I know I'm not that pretty at all…But…All I really wanted is a guy to notice me, be there for me…For him to call me _beautiful_ …"

She eventually stopped crying, before standing up.

" _He might never believe in love again, but maybe I can show him what it's like, being in love… Even if he might never like me back, but for Roman, any bit of pain I'm going through will be worth it."_ Tracy thought as she stood up and dried her tears.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: the Rocy in the end hit me in the feels. WHY MUST I MAKE THIS LOVE STORY SO TRAGIC?! Oh right, it's more realistic that way**

 **Chapter Talk:**

 **1 This chapter was loosely based on Waktu Rehat's episode 'Potion Commotion' which was funny with a hint of Rocy/Folly. The Sloane/Fletcher/Molly triangle felt like elaborating it because in the former draft Bree was supposed to like Oliver too but gave up her crush for Skylar. Also, this was based on the song 'The World is Falling In Love' a song from Honeyworks**

 **2 Chase being the scientist, forgetting to label his experiments, can't blame him, he must have been distracted by Sabrina XD but it was funy to see the potions work.**

 **3 Sorry Brady, or not. A bit of Brakayla is always cute, even if she kicked his gut twice. We know it might never happen but I'm sure if she had wanted to kick him in the gut for flirting with her in AUs.**

 **4 Ah, the Roman/Tracy. It was so cute and sad to write, because Tracy really likes him and is holding her feelings for him back if he wasn't ready to date. Oh no, Roman liked someone else before (who do you think it is?) and vowed to never love again. At one point, the wanting to hold Roman's hand seems like something she would want to do, but wouldn't because she is being respectful to him.**

 **Anyway feel free to review and tell us what you think. (the Prank Potion mixup/ the Ship scenes/the Rocy feels) Thanks for reading and have a nice day**


	76. Chapter 76: A Bittersweet Valentine

**Chapter 76: A Bittersweet Valentine**

 **Purpledolpin05: Hey I am back, so technically this one is a Rocy outtake from 'Be My Valentine' because I felt like implying some Rocy ship feels. Anyway, back to shoutouts.**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. Yeah the potions mix-up was super funny and messed up, Roman really needs to see how much Tracy cares about him. Hope you will like this update.

 **Purpledolpin05: Ok, RIKER DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

 **Riker: On it! Purpledolpin05 doesn't not own any of the characters from Disney, nor the OCs of TKDP, TeamTLKandBaltoCrew or The Dreamer With A Passion. She only owns her OCs, so on with the story!**

 **Songs to listen to while reading this chapter:- "Give Your Heart A Break" cover by Alex Goot, Senpai by Honeyworks (story is about a girl named Hina who has a crush on her senior Koyuki but the guy's oblivious about her crush)**

* * *

 **Once again it is Valentine's Day, a lot of people are spending the day with their friends, families, and most commonly seen, lovers.**

"Ok! After trying to make some snacks for the kids, viola!" Tracy beamed as she looked at some simple chocolate treats she made.

"Nice! The kids are gonna LOVE it!" Liv Rooney giggled.

"I bet Ava and Auggie would love these extra chocolate cheese cake we made!" Lou grinned. "Nothing says sweet than watching a bunch of kids spending the day of love while having sweet treats!"

"So cute!" Tracy giggled

"Well thanks so much for being here to help out for the Valentines treat for the daycare." Mrs. Potts smiled.

"You're welcome, I love chocolates." Tracy grinned cheekily.

"And I love love stories!" Lou chuckled.

"Feel free to take some of the chocolates you make. I'll be off now. Happy Valentines Day ladies!" Mrs. Potts smiled as she took a tray of chocolates out.

"Cool! I can't wait for Holden to try my delicious cupcakes!" Liv giggled.

"I'll just give these to my friends and family." Nicki smiled.

"Yeah, can't wiat until the Woodchuck cabin hears of this!" Lou smiled as she walked away to find her friends.

'Hhm…who can I give these to?' Tracy looked at the chocolates. Immediately a face of a certain VK boy came into her mind.

"Roman…" she blushed a bit at the thought, but quickly shook her head.

"Well it is Valentine's Day, maybe I can try to hint him about how I feel." Tracy thought as she smiled a bit. She spotted Adam selling flowers to couples around, Fletcher bought a huge bouquet (it's obviously for Molly) and it's kinda hard to get flowers anywhere.

"Hey Trace!" Adam waved over.

"Hey Adam!" Tracy nodded over. "Flower business going well?"

"You bet! I've planned out a super sweet surprise for Kura! She is gonna love it!" Adam beamed.

"Cool, I bet she would love it" Tracy nodded.

"Have a flower." Adam thought as he handed over a lavender colored rose.

"Wow, this is so beautiful!" Tracy gasped.

"It's a purple rose, it's quite rare and it's a symbol of sincere love and appreciation!" Adam explained with a big cheerful smile. "Since we are friends, you can count this flower as a gift from me to you!"

"Thanks," Tracy smiled.

"Good luck getting Roman!" Adam teased.

"And good luck surviving Mr. Snowflower!" Tracy rolled her eyes, before rushing off.

* * *

She took a deep breath, as she made her way to the hospital where Roman was. Today was the day he would be checked out of the hospital ever since he broke a few ribs by accident.

'Ok what do I say to him? _"Happy Valentine's Day, would you go out with me_?" EWW! I CAN'T SAY THAT!' Tracy thought as she shook her head, before noticing a couple studying together.

"Ok, so we'll be teaching you how to pass your algebra test." It was the new VK student, Harley Diaz as she was tutoring Daniel.

"But algebra is so hard!" Daniel groaned.

"C'mon, I believe in you!" Harley smiled a bit as she tucked a loose hair behind her ear.

"Ok." Daniel smiled in a goofy love-struck look as they both blushed.

"Ship!" Tracy silently smiled.

Watching everyone else having someone they love made her feel a bit lonely, but being single was never a problem to her. Why would she care if she doesn't have a boyfriend or something.

She walked on until she heard someone talking in Roman's ward.

'Ugh! It was Aspen. Typical…I thought she had been turned down by Roman a couple of times already!' Tracy thought but kept a calm face.

" _Heeeey_ Roman," Aspen hummed as she walked in.

Roman looked over before he had an expression on his face that spells out "Oh hell no!"

"Hello." Roman rolled his eyes but kept a stoic look.

"Guess what? It's Valentine's Day!" Aspen beamed.

"It is? Sorry when you get stabilized by accident from your brothers, you can hardly tell if time had gone by." Roman replied as Aspen faked a laugh, thinking it was a joke.

"So, anyway…since it's Valentines' Day, there has been something I have been meaning to tell you." Aspen smiled coquettishly at him.

Tracy's eyes widen in horror, realizing what would happen next.

"Roman, you're the hottest, coolest and most mysterious guy I ever met…So I was wondering if you'd like to go out on a date with me?" Aspen asked. She was a straightforward girl alright.

"…Huh?" Roman blinked. "Look, Aspen, you're too young for me. Your 'feelings' for me are superficial and shallow, I am sorry but you are not the kind of girl I would date."

"Excuse me?" Aspen's smile stiffens.

"I like girls who are…well, _my_ age. You, on the other hand, are not worthy for me." Roman replied coldly, before Aspen's eyes twitched.

"Besides, a girl like you shouldn't be dressed in such an inappropriate outfit!" Roman stated, gesturing to the dress Aspen was wearing that seemed a bit revealing.

"You'll regret not dating me someday!" Aspen vowed as she exited the room with a huff. Tracy quickly came out from her hiding spot.

"Damn, that Aspen girl is trouble!" Tracy muttered. She didn't notice that Roman had come out of his ward.

"Tracy?" Roman looked at her with a confused look.

"Oh hey Roman…" Tracy blushed a bit as she stammered.

"What are you doing here?" Roman asked.

"Oh um…I was getting some pimple creams for Jones." Tracy stated, holding a plastic bag of skincare pimple products. "the kid has a severe case of pimple growth lately."

"You didn't see me and Aspen together just now, right?" Roman frowned.

"I overheard a bit, and don't you think you were a bit too harsh on her just now?" Tracy asked.

"I just find her extremely repulsive and obnoxious." Roman replied.

"Not a lot of guys I know have the guts to stand up to Aspen like that!" Tracy admitted.

"Besides." Roman added as he ran a hand over his hair. "I never want to fall in love. No heartbreak, no pain. Simple as that."

"Maybe, but how would you know if falling in love is painful?" Tracy asked.

"...My parents, my parents are the best example." Roman thought as he replied. Crap, why did he just told his arch nemesis about his family?!

"What about your parents?" Tracy asked.

"My mom was a healer in the village where she met my dad. They married and she was pregnant with Brett when dad had begun leading his army to war." Roman stated, while Tracy immediately felt a bit guilty.

"After my dad was sent to the Isle, my mom was one of the few who followed." Roman added. "They were the most amazing husband and wife anyone would have known, no matter how my dad is seen evil, mom still loved him."

While Roman was talking, Tracy's expression soften. She never knew about Roman's family other than Rodissiuss was a vile man by her relatives.

"By the time my youngest brother was born, my mom became really ill. But the Isle had a barrier and no one from the mainland would help or show mercy to my mom and she died from breast cancer." Roman hid a growl as he continued, "after that, we were on our own. Dad was so depressed about mom gone he lost his sanity."

"That was so sad and beautiful." Tracy dried off a tear from her eyes. "I am so sorry of all the pain your family has been through."

Roman looked at her, surprised. He thought Tracy would gloat at his loss, but here she was feeling guilty. Serves her right, it's her parents' fault why he was in the Isle, of why his mom died without any help.

"I thought I would never fall in love other than bothering my siblings; but that was until on one Valentines Day about two or three years ago when I met this girl." Roman added, not noticing the heartbroken look in Tracy's eyes. "She was really pretty, and outgoing. I thought she was the girl for me, but turns out she was nothing but a manipulative heartbreaker, only after the rich boys; and I caught her hitting on my brothers."

"T-that's so awful!" Tracy clenched her fists. "No one should ever treat you like that!"

Roman quickly looked at her, surprised and confused.

"I-I mean..." Tracy looked around. "Oh look a squirrel!"

"After that Girl, I never wanted to be in love again!" Roman spat out.

"Because, you don't know how painful love can be." Roman suddenly spoke in a cold tone. One thing he hated about children of Auradon is that they have no idea how the VK's lives are like, back on the Isle of the Lost.

"I think I do, I used to like other guys but the feelings were never the same." Tracy replied. "I'm always the 'goofy sidekick', the girl who gets friendzoned, each guy I used to like broke my heart more than the last. But you know what? I never gave up, because I believe each heartbreak makes you stronger and that I am one step closer to find the right guy for me."

"Why would you still believe in 'love' after being dumped?" Roman asked.

"Because, I know love still exists. I believe that somewhere out there, there's gonna be a guy who will treat me right" Tracy replied, looking at the sky as she smiled.

"You're a really strange girl." Roman frowned.

"Sometimes it's better to be the odd one out." Tracy joked. "C'mon the bus that takes us back to campus is arriving!"

Roman rolled his eyes as he followed her up the bus. Since there were too many people onboard (going off to celebrate Valentines Day), heck even George and Cleo were there, Tracy and Roman resorted in standing.

"Wow, remind me to never take the bus on Valentine's day." Tracy randomly made a joke as Roman looked at her, raising an eyebrow but with an amused look.

"Must some of these people be so open about their love?" Roman frowned at Stephanie and Ethan both kissing each other.

"I feel you Roman." Tracy looked over as she gagged.

Suddenly the driver of the bus made an emergency break because Lewy and Beast were racing soap boxes in the middle of the road, causing Tracy to accidentally stumble forward and crashed into Roman.

She looked up at him, as they were surprised to see themselves so close to each other. Their faces were barely an inch apart, if she leans over she could kiss him-

What was she thinking?! Roman never wanted to date anyone so why would she want to have such thoughts of wanting to kiss her crush?!

"Sorry a bit of traffic situation here!" The driver, Ron Wilson shouted.

"I'm so sorry about that, Roman!" Tracy yelped as she looked away, her face was already burning red.

"It's not your fault." Roman rolled his eyes, looking away.

Later after they arrived at the campus area and walked back to the dorms,

"Hey, Roman?" Tracy decided to pick up her courage.

"What?" He asked.

"I was helping the Valentine's Day committee earlier and Mrs. Potts allowed us to bring back some of the chocolate treats we made. So, happy Valentine's Day..." She reached out and handed him a box of chocolates. "Theses are for you, and your brother's, just tell Riker to lay easy on the sugar."

"...Why are these shaped like hearts?" Roman asked.

"Those were the only shape cutters we have left." Tracy explained nervously.

"Why don't you just take one to eat?" Roman open up the box, and pointed over to the girl.

"But it's for you and your brothers!" Tracy explained.

"But I insist." Roman stated

"O-ok if you say so." Tracy blushed nervously as she took one and ate it. She quickly started to smile like a kid.

Roman observed, in case this girl here was planning to poison him. But nothing happened so he must be in the clear zone.

"You've got a bit of chocolate on your lip." Roman stated.

"What?!" Tracy exclaimed as she checked. "This is so embarrassing!"

She quickly tried to wipe away the chocolate from her mouth.

"Here," Roman reached a hand out as he his thumb gently brushed over her lips, wiping away the chocolate stain.

Tracy quickly blushed heavily as she felt a strange static. She quickly pulled away as she covers her mouth.

"Um thanks!" She nervously replied.

"See you tomorrow at the Drama Society meeting!" Roman called out as he shut the door in front of her face.

"Yeah..." Tracy looked disappointed, gently touching her lips before she smiled a bit.

 _'Happy Valentine's Day, Roman...You might never believe in love again, but I promise that I won't ever let another person hurt you again...'_ Tracy silently wished as she smiled.

Although Roman hadn't known it yet, but Tracy has already declared her feelings to him in her heart.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: So what did you think of this update? Did anyone liked the Rocy Valentine Scene?**

 **Chapter Talk:-**

 **1 There is a reason why this wasn't in Be My Valentine because Jay would be watching, but meh a brief RoJaCy love triangle is probably mentioned.**

 **2 We're still finding out who broke Roman's heart, can anyone guess?**

 **3 Ron Wilson from Sky High made a cameo everyone, felt like mentioning our favorite superhero bus driver! XD**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading, please fave, follow, review and tell us what you think. Have a nice day.**


	77. Chapter 77: Co-Curriculum Day

**Chapter 77: Co-Curriculum Day**

 **Purpledolpin05: Ok this chapter was really random and been going on my mind for a while now, so basically, I went to a Public Speaking & Drama Society club meeting recently and I got inspired to do one based on my experiences, also this would be a AK and VK interactive crack chapter, so get ready to laugh. XD Anyway, review responses!**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. We will find out who hurt Roman before eventually. Actually, in the deleted BTS scene, Tracy was sulking about Roman not noticing her feelings for him when Jay left her some flowers outside her door (probably the purple roses she liked) secretly. (I LOVE LOVE TRIANGLES XD) Hope you will like this chapter.

To The Malaysian Dream: Thanks, well Roman is dumb at knowing what love is. Hope you will like this chapter.

To Guest: Well actually in Mulan 2 there is a character named Princess Ting Ting, but I guess in different countries the names are different. Ling/Lim the guy Ting Ting is married to.

 **Purpledolpin05: Ok, Liv, do the disclaimer!**

 **Liv: Ok! Purpledolpin05 doesn't own any of the characters from Disney; or the OCs that belonged to TKDP, TeamTLKandBaltoCrew, and The Dreamer With A Passion. She only owns her OCs and nothing else. Enjoy!**

* * *

It's Co-curriculum Day for everyone of Auradon Prep.

"I cannot wait for club activities to start!" Bree cheered.

"What clubs did you joined?" Skylar asked.

"The Drama Club." Bree grinned as she made a dramatic pose.

"Figures, you _are_ the Drama Queen." Sakura snickered as Adam hi-5ed her.

"Ooh, is there a night club?" Brett asked jokingly as Riker laughed at his oldest brother's statement.

"Dude, you are messed up!" KC smacked Brett across the arm.

"What about you guys?" Bree frowned. "The 'Junkyard Club'?"

"WAIT! THAT'S A THING?!" Cuff (Stuck in the Middle) exclaimed as he cheered. "YES! MY PRAYERS HAVE BEEN ANSWERED!"

"Hold it." Oliver stopped Cuff from wrecking the trash.

"Although we do not have a Junkyard Club; or Assassination Club; or even Night Club (seriously Brett what is wrong with you?) here in school," Oliver began, hoping to ease their tensions. "But we have a variety of other activities you could be interested in."

"Is there a _Violist_ Club?" Jordan Hook asked eagerly.

"You mean the Violin Club?" Dirk Mann aka Dare Me Bro asked. "Because that kid Tiffany from the camp across the lake is running the club."

"No, _Violence."_ Jordan nodded as she grabbed an axe and pointed at Kaz.

"KAZ! GET BACK HERE, YOU OWED ME 20 BUCKS FROM LAST NIGHT'S GAMERS NIGHT!" Jordan yelled

"Poor Kaz." Riley Florian sighed.

"Well, he is getting himself in trouble with the ladies lately." Zay (Girl Meets World) shrugged.

"JORDAN! PUT DOWN YOUR AXE!" Oliver panicked when they all heard a rip of pants from the tree outside.

"That was really fun, same time tomorrow?" Jordan came inside with a proud grin.

"Did you rip my boyfriend's pants?" Maya frowned.

"What? No!" Jordan exclaimed as she grinned. "It was Bandit."

As if cued, Jordan's pet Bandit came inside with Kaz's Limited Edition Premium Tecton Insignia Belt in her mouth.

"Good girl! I'm so proud of you!" Jordan cackled as she rubbed Bandit from behind the ears.

"WHERE IS MY WALLET?!" Kaz shrieked.

As if cued, again, Diesel came inside with the wallet before he swallowed it.

"We are great pet owners, Jor!" Cyd whooped.

"I taught Cyd that move! You go, C!" Jones Li cheered from the side.

"Ok, enough for the chaos, I think it's time to go to your respective club meetings." Skylar giggled as everyone left.

* * *

Rachel was interested in the cheerleading squad.

Cuff and Coug joined the Recycle Club (Coug only joined to prevent Cuff from destroying everything else)

Molly decided to go for the Lacrosse team and Drama Club (one is that she loves the sport; and 2, she gets to spend time with Fletcher)

Gabby, Cleo, and Harley were interested in the STEM club. Georgie was interested in the Sports Fan Club (hopefully she won't goof up that much)

Dump Truck joined the Arts Club (much to Molly's dismay, but he would only be spending tie with his girlfriend Andie), Nikki was also in the Arts Club. A few of Molly's friends were in the Arts club too, like Logan Krane and his 'friend' Shelby, Fletcher and a few other of their friends.

Ethan Diaz decided to join the Music Club, he's also met 2 girls who create videos: Paige (whom Ethan refers as the cute one) and Frankie.

Alan joined the Sweater Lovers Club (plus his girlfriend, Octavia is there); Jordan and Cyd are joining the MMA Club and the Pet Lovers Society. Although Jones had convinced the Love Pentagon (how he calls Spark, Maya, Cyd and Jordan in his group of violent lady friends) to join him for the club meeting.

* * *

"Welcome to the Drama Club, I am the president of this club, Liv Rooney." Liv introduced herself. "I welcome you all here; AKs and VKs."

"I am co-President, Josh Wilcox." Josh Wilcox nodded.

"And I am Lou, I'm all about the JKs!" Lou joked in.

"The only reason I joined was because Lou talked me into it!" Tracy joked as she took a seat.

"Lemme guess; is Gemma Nimbus the teacher counselor?" Molly joked to Fletcher. Gemma Nimbus (nee Jones) is a director of several TV shows and the drama teacher for Aurodon Prep school. She's really wacky and eccentric but super fun to talk to.

"Well, actually yes." Fletcher piped in as Molly blinked.

"I wasn't expecting that to be the right answer." Molly admitted.

"For a sec there I thought you were a psychic or something!" Fletcher laughed as Molly blushes a bit.

"Alright, let's start by introducing one another." Liv clapped her hands.

"Hi, I'm Caitlin!" Caitlin chimed in, freaking out Bree most.

"What are you doing here?" Bree forced a smile.

"Well I tried to see if there was a LGBT M rated Story Fan Club, and nope. So this is the next best thing. Now I can rewrite the play of Romeo and _Julian_. Or the play of Titanic with Jacqueline and Rose" Caitlin shrugged.

"Isn't it supposed to be Romeo and JULIET?" Josh Florian paused as he asked.

"Or JACK and ROSE?" Emma Ross asked.

"Not the way Caitlin does it." Bree whispered over.

* * *

After a while of introduction, Liv started with some icebreaking games.

"So, in this game it's called Eye Contact." Liv grinned.

"Is it about making eyes at each other?" Emma Ross asked, winking at her boyfriend Xander.

"Yes, but within 3 inches from each other's faces." Liv nodded.

"Why did I sign up for this?" Leo grumbled.

"I know I came for the LGBT!" Caitlin grinned.

"Ok! On it chief!" Brett joked before he started the 'staring' contest with the closest person next to him; who was none other than the guy KC seems to like, Darien.

"EW! Heck no." Darien protested.

"I thought I was making eyes at a GIRL!" Brett protested as well.

"And this, is how a new ship was born. THIS IS BEAUTIFUL! NOW KISS!" Caitlin was fangirling.

"Ok, way too much creepiness." Liv giggled, unknown of how to ease this mess.

"Hey! At least I am not as creepy as Caitlin." Bree claimed.

"Burnt!" Lou whooped.

The VK girls don't feel like working with the guys so it was really awkward when the Eye Staring game started.

The next icebreaking game was a game of the Impressions Game.

"So in this one we will be rehearsing impressions. It's basically like talking to your partner in a monotone and then an emotional tone. As organiser, I will be suggesting the emotion and setting!" Josh Wilcox stated.

"Bring it on!" Sakura whooped.

"Now that is a spirited member!" Josh Florian nodded.

"OK, for the first scene, we need 2 volunteers." Liv suggested.

No one was really keen on volunteering.

"Roman, Tracy," Josh Wilcox called out. Roman and Tracy looked at the co-president.

"Thank you for volunteering!" Josh Wilcox gave a sly smirk.

"I don't like you sometimes!" Tracy hissed.

"OK, first scene, it was Valentine's Day the other day, one of you must ask the other one out." Liv suggested. Something told Tracy that Liv was trying to set her up with Roman.

"Wait, what?" Tracy and Roman looks surprised.

"Stop asking, and get on with the show." Delia (I Didn't Do It) hollered from the other side of the room with Nicki Odie laughing.

"So which one of us should go first?" Tracy asked nervously.

"I'll go first, then you." Roman thought as he suggested. "Is that ok with you?"

"Y-yeah sure!" Tracy nodded.

"The lines are 'I like you', 'I love you' and 'will you go out with me'!" Nicki Odie piped in.

"Got it." Roman nodded, before he turned to look at Tracy in the eyes.

"I like you." Roman began with a monotone, nonetheless it still made Tracy's heart race.

"I love you. Will you go out with me?" Roman spoke like a monotone robot.

"Good job, now Tracy, say what Roman had spoken in an _emotional_ tone." Lou smirked at Tracy.

If eyes could speak, Lou was probably telling Tracy to use this chance to tell Roman how she felt.

Roman noticed Tracy's knees were shaking. Was she nervous?

"Hey kid," Roman placed his hands on her shoulders. "You don't have to be nervous. Just relax and stay calm."

"Ok." Tracy blushes harder as she nodded. After a few deep breaths, she looked at Roman in the eyes.

"Roman." Tracy called out, Roman didn't know why was the daughter of his arch nemesis looking at him deeply in the eyes. It was like she was almost in love with him. But she's a good actor.

"I like you." She said, clenching her fists by the side of her shirt tightly.

Roman blinked, why is she so serious? he can only concluded that she is a talented actress.

"I have always loved you..." Tracy admitted, pouring her feelings out on this fake 'acting' class.

"I know I am a day late but...will you go out with me?" Tracy asked as she looked at him with a serious but still lovestruck look.

"..." Roman's mind paused for a few seconds, before he decides to give a reply.

"That was some GREAT acting skills! You almost got me fooled like you were in love with me or something!" Roman faked a smile and a light chuckle. (STABS TRACY!)

 _'IS HE REALLY THAT STUPID?!'_ Skylar frowned.

 _'ROMAN, YOU FREAKING IDIOT!'_ Brett yelled internally.

 _'HOW STUPID IS HE?!'_ Oliver jaw dropped.

 _'Poor Tracy, she just got pushed out of the love zone!'_ Bree looked shocked.

 _'IT'S NOT 'LIKE SHE LOVES YOU OR SOMETHING', SHE REALLY LOVES YOU!_ ' Riker's mind yelled.

"Y-yeah! That's exactly what it was. Acting!" Tracy faked a smile to hide her disappointment.

"Next up would be Jones and Cyd!" Josh Wilcox announced. "In the scene, we have a killer trying to destroy his arch nemsis!"

"Huh, that was strangely accurate!" Jones snorted. "But Cyd, you're my bro!"

"I don't like you." Cyd began in a monotone.

"Ok." Jones shrugs.

"I hate you!" Cyd continued, enjoying the gist. "everytime I see you I wanna punch your face."

"Whatever." Jones rolled his eyes as they both laughed.

"Next up we have the scene where creepy fan meets idol!" Nicki drew lots from a bowl and called out.

"Now this is just getting crazy!" Sakura laughed.

* * *

The second game was Finish The Story (by giving a sentence that begins with an alphabet in alphabetical orders)

"A long time ago lived a skunk named Stacy who loves to eat meat!" Sakura began with a wide smirk, she passed the banter to Adam.

"A skunk? that is too cruel!" Nicki Odie frowned.

"You are right, we should make Stacy an _ogress!"_ Sakura corrected.

"But it was raining cats and dogs on the day of her birthday!" Adam continued.

"Cats shall be my meal for today'!" Sebastian joked.

"'Dogs can be my dessert for later." Bree added.

"'Eh, what the heck, Imma go hunt for more meat!' the ogress exclaimed." Chase continued as he laughed.

"Fortunately, her car broke down in the middle of the road and she knocked over a family of oxen!" Sabrina added.

"'Geez, just my luck!' the ogress grumbled." Oliver stated as he laughed.

"'How I wish I had brought over a BBQ stove!' Stacy thought." Skylar giggled.

"'I just remembered; I'm a vegetarian!' Stacy shouted." KC added.

"Jesus, may I eat this non-vegetable?" Brett joked, "said the ogress."

"'Kick your way to hell, you monster!' a priest yelled." Taylor added.

"'Let me get my BBQ sauce from across the river!' Stacy suggested." Nicki Odie giggled. At this point the story had gone off topic.

"Mud was covering the way back." Josh Wilcox stated.

"Not only was it muddy, the river was also filled with poisonous toxic!" Cleo Faciliar added.

"OH MY GOD! What do I do now?" Fletcher panicked.

"Probably just gonna swim across the toxic lake, the ogress decided!" Molly joked.

"Queen of the Muddy River saw an intruder in her land." Maya Hearts added.

"Raging in anger, her Majesty called out for her guards!" Jones smirked.

"'SEIZE THAT BEAST!' The Queen yelled." Cyd laughed.

"Too late for Stacy, she was captured by the guards." Spark continued after Cyd, at this point the Drama Club had turned into the Anti-Stacy club.

"U are too be executed in..." Lou joked.

"But You is spelt Y-O-U not the letter U!" Chase corrected.

"Shh, sweetie, you will ruin this story!" Sabrina whispered over.

"VEGAS!" Riker cheered. "Stacy was to be executed in a river in Vegas!"

"We will get some popcorn for your death!" Ravi shrugged.

"XOXO, The Queen wrote." Emma Ross continued.

""Y you gotta be so rude?" were Stacy's last words before she drown!" Xander laughed.

"Zebras suddenly jumped out of the river and ate the ogress." Jordan Hook ended as they all laughed.

"We still have 15 minutes, how about another round?" Josh Wilcox asked as everyone cheered.

"I'll start!" Brett began. "A man was standing by the road when he saw a pretty lady."

"'Big boots for sale' he read a signboard by the lady's stall!" Riker laughed.

"'Come and buy it!' the pretty saleswoman said." Willow Lilly (Liv and Maddie) joked.

"'Don't mind if I do!' the man said." Adam joked.

"Eventually, the man and the saleswoman were married!" Sakura continued.

"Fortunately for the wife, she was a bad cook!" Sebastian added.

"Good Game for him, were the wishes of his friends and family." Jones added.

"'Holy Cow! My wife is cooking again!'" Josh Wilcox continued after Jones.

"I have had enough of that woman, I'm getting a divorce!" Tracy exclaimed.

"Just then, the wife overheard as she knocked him out with a frying pan!" Sabrina giggled.

"Knock out!" Leo whooped.

"'Let me go!' the husband cried." Janelle faked a whine.

"Mmm...lemme think." Taylor pretended to think for a moment.

"NEVER, she screamed." Josh Florian shouted.

"OMG I just realized I have been gay all along! the man exclaimed." Caitlin continued, before everyone gave her strange looks.

"What? it needs some pizzazz!" she claimed.

"'Puh-lease, that is just an excuse for you to leave me!' the wife rolled her eyes." Spark added.

"'Quinton, my true love is my best man, Quinton!'" Kerry added.

"Roaring loudly in anger, the wife broke every bone of her husband's body." Jordan Hook stated. That story got dark really quick.

"So, they were both sent to the hospital!" Oliver gulped.

"Therapy was given to both of them" Fletcher added.

"U are all crazy!" Skylar frowned.

"Very." Lou rolled her eyes.

"'Well, your lawyer said that your wife and you are going to jail.' the doctor reported" Molly added.

"X-rays were taken the next day." Bree added.

"You know, they both ended up executed in...!" Maya smirked.

"Zoo, they both died in the zoo." Cyd ended.

"Ok, all that I can conclude from this session is...Y'all need therapy!" Lou ended.

"The therapy room is over there." Nicki Odie pointed at the infirmiry.

"The first story is about a cannibal skunk being executed and the second one is an abusive relationship." Leo listed. "That is just too creepy!"

"Ok that would be all for today. Thank you guys so much for coming!" Liv ended their meeting session.

"Bye!" everyone waved Liv and the committee goodbye as they went back for the night.

"Well Kaz has been quiet today!" Lou nodded.

"Uh I don't think Kaz attended the meeting today." Josh Wilcox checked.

"Meh I didn't really noticed," Lou shrugged.

* * *

 **Meantime...**

"Uh…guys? I'M STILL ON THIS 30-FOOT-TALL TREE!" Kaz whined.

"YOU DON'T SAY, I CAN SMELL YOUR 'COLOURS OF THE WIND'!" Lexi (daughter of Pocahontas) yelled from the other side of the tree, where she was leading the Nature Lovers Club.

"Grunts! (You could kill a dozen of skunks from this 10-meter radius!)" Tank grunted.

"For once, I found someone who stinks worse than Horhay; or his older brother Woody (Suite Life on Deck)!" Lexi grumbled, before focusing on her meditating session with her friends.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Really random chapter I have been wanting to make for a while, so hope you guys like it. What did you think of the crazy club meeting? Wacky right?**

 **Chapter Talk:-**

 **1 There has gotta be lots of clubs in Aurodon Prep so I bet co-curriculum days must be hectic!**

 **2 Caitlin in a club means disaster, but more crack that way XD the original versions of the two stories above were WAY messed up. (the first one was more accurate but the second story was about a man and a woman divorced because they only married for fun.)**

 **3 Poor Kaz, or not XD I don't regret tormenting Kaz. Thank you Bandit and Diesel for bullying him.**

 **Anyway that is all for today. Feel free to fave, follow, review and tell us what you think. Have a nice day**


	78. Chapter 78: The Spring Carnival

**Chapter 78: The Spring Carnival**

 **Purpledolpin05: So, this chapter will be another Original Chapter with us focusing on the love triangle of Sloane/Fletcher/Molly. Thankfully their love triangle is not as messed up as Riverdale (I ship Betty/Jughead for the win, not because I had a crush on Cole Sprouse when I was like 7, bah I have said too much) in a few more chapters we will be seeing our heroes in the Neon Lights Ball (I have delayed that arc for a while to develop the ships, more on Roman/Tracy) I am so sorry of the delays of events but I feel like the Wicked World was moving too fast or that I am too slow at typing. Anyway, shout outs!**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thank you for the review. Yeah Kaz is so annoying he asked for all the payback XD

To The Malaysian Dream: Well I do not blame Roman he's a VK and never know how love felt like.

 **Purpledolpin05: Ok, Sloane, do the disclaimer!**

 **Sloane: Gotcha! Purpledolpin05 doesn't own any of the characters from Disney; or the OCs that belonged to TKDP, TeamTLKandBaltoCrew, and The Dreamer With A Passion. She only owns her OCs and nothing else. Enjoy!**

 **Songs to listen to while reading: Tokyo Summer Session by Honeyworks (for Sakura/Adam, Bree/Sebastian, Chase/Sabrina and Skylar/Oliver),【MewKiyoko】Sekai wa Koi ni Ochiteiru Full Version ENGLISH ≪Ao Haru Ride OP≫** **by Kayli 'Kiyoko' Mills (MewKiyoko)** **(for Sloane/Fletcher/Molly) and** センパイ。 / senpai 歌ってみた 【アリシェー】 **cover by aliche** 【アリシェー】 **for the Roman/Tracy moments**

* * *

It was almost the Spring Carnival, and everyone was excited.

"FOR THE LAST KABILLIONTH TIME I AM NOT WEARING THAT DRESS!"

Until Sakura's protests broke the excitement.

"Oh come on? It's super cute!" Bree held up a pink dress. "The ruffles make you look more graceful!"

"GRACEFUL?! THAT RUFFLES MAKES ME LOOK LIKE AN UGLY GIRRAFE!" Sakura exaggerated as Adam laughed.

"It looks cute! It practically spells out 'Wear me, I'm Fabulous!'!" Bree stated.

"No, it spells out 'Kill me, I don't wanna live'!" Sakura protested. "Besides, why is everyone so obsessed with this carnival?"

"Well it's an Aurodon tradition, legends say it's supposed to be celebrating the cherry blossoms in bloom as symbol of the Spring Eat-an-ox!" Kaz replied.

"Equinox!" Chase yelled.

"Trust me, Chase, I have corrected that boy many times but it never worked out!" Leo muttered.

"I think it's gonna be so marvelous, I mean with all the carnival under the stars, and the cherry blossoms are gonna be in full bloom." Sabrina sighed romantically. "Especially when you stand under the largest tree under the stars, it says that couples standing under the cherry blossom tree are destined to be lovers forever"

"Do you really believe in those urban legends?" Skylar asked.

"Why not? I mean Alan is allergic to pizza and turned into an elderly Chinese woman!" Leo added.

"Actually that was because Jamie and Spin hexed the pizza." Chase added.

"Fair enough." Skylar nodded.

"I know!" Adam cheered along. "C'mon Kura, you know how much you love the fireworks."

"I guess I sure do!" Sakura hid a blush as she smiled. "Ok, I guess it won't hurt to come along!"

Bree open up her mouth but before she could speak, Sakura quickly snapped at her.

"I am not wearing your stupid dress!" She hissed as Bree groaned.

"Sick burnt!" Skylar taunted as Chase and Adam both snickered before Bree glared at them.

* * *

Meantime…

Molly Faciliar was walking around the school corridors when she noticed Sloane and Fletcher having an argument.

"For the last time Sloane, while I admire your strong individuality but I don't think having a 'Bobbing for Bob's head' is a good idea!" Fletcher exclaimed.

"Well he is annoying me!" Sloane groaned.

"I LOVE YOU SLOANE!" Bob shouted from the outside as he threw in a bouquet of poison oak wrapped in seaweed.

"Let's just go back to our former plan of the ring toss!" Molly came in and suggested.

"Thank you, Molly, for agreeing with me." Fletcher beamed at Molly, before looking at the time. "Oh dear, now I have to get to the Carnival to check on Andie and Jordan before they try to destroy the tent!"

"I'm so sorry I have to leave, girls. But I'll see you later at the Carnival!" Fletcher gave them an awkward smile before the boy ran off.

"Wow, he's a real klutz!" Sloane commented as Fletcher bumped into Dump Truck who growled at the shorter artist.

"SORRY!" Fletcher yelped before he apologized. "Please don't kill me!"

"Scram out now before you meet my crowbar!" Dump Truck warned as Fletcher fled.

"So how did you and Fletcher end up fighting this time?" Molly turned to Sloane.

"Well, I wanted to turn the Ring Toss into another game but he kinda shot me out on that part." Sloane sighed.

"We can't blame Fletcher for that, I mean this time it's his turn being in charge of the Event among the Arts and Craft Society." Molly explained as Sloane nodded.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Someone yelled as the girls turned to find Jordan Hook and Johan Agrabah in a golf cart.

"I bet I am gonna win this driving test!" Jordan smirked.

"I think my kidneys just switched sides." Johan held a hand over his mouth.

"Poor Johan." Sloane prayed for the young Arabian prince the best.

"Well, if it helps Jordan once challenged Porter at the Isle of the Lost for a race cart contest, she won." Molly gave a weak smile.

"She is tougher than a nail!" Sloane commented.

"So, are you going to the Spring Carnival this Friday?" Molly asked.

"I'm not sure…" Sloane hesitated.

"C'mon, I mean Fletcher likes fireworks and I bet he would think you look cute in that new outfit you got!" Molly cheered her friend up with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Sloane hesitated.

"Yes, you are my friend and I want you to be happy!" Molly gave her a motivated smile.

"Ok then I'm going for it! I'm gonna tell Fletcher how I feel about him this Friday!" Sloane pumped up as she grinned.

Molly did not know why but the thought of Fletcher dating Sloane made her stomach churned in unpleasantness.

"I'm totally cheering for you!" Molly forced a smile.

* * *

 **Meantime…**

"Girls, have you heard?! The Spring Carnival is this Friday!" A few girls squealed to each other.

"OMG I hope I get to ask Roman out." Aspen sighed. That girl still has not given up yet.

"Ooh, you mean that new VK? Hot guy, good pick!" Oana smirked over.

"The Spring Carnival, huh?" Tracy overheard as she checked her phone calendar. She was usually the antisocial and shies away from parties and huge events.

"Yeah, you didn't even notice all the posters around school?!" Julie Hamzah asked.

"Well usually I got my eyes glued to either my books or my phone, that or I usually cycle around than walk now!" Tracy explained in a sarcastic tone.

"I'm actually planning on asking Marcus to go to the carnival with me." Julie smiled. "I've got this new baju kurung and I can't wait to see Marcus when he reacts!"

"Good for you," Lou smiled. "at least you have a date, compared to me and Tracy being single!" Lou smiled before looking a bit upset at the mention of being single.

"It's not THAT bad, I mean what about that guy you dated last weekend named Bronson?" Julie asked.

"That sexist pig!" Lou hissed.

"And then there was that Noah guy," Liv added.

"He manipulated me to do his work!" Lou exclaimed.

"Well who knows, someday you will find the right person for you. Someone who is as peppy and sweet and caring as you!" Tracy assured.

"Speak about YOUR love life first!" Lou snapped at Tracy. "Aren't YOU going to ask Roman for the carnival?"

Tracy yelped as she glanced at Roman from a safe distance. Roman noticed her looking at before glancing over, Tracy immediately blushed deeply before looking away.

"You are SO into him!" Lou smirked.

"But he might never feel _that_ way about me!" Tracy muttered, running her fingers through her messy hair. "I'm not even as pretty as the girls in school."

She remembered the bitter thought of Roman being once in love with someone else.

"Ok guys, I have to go now, I have a project due this Friday." Tracy stood up before leaving.

'Maybe if I was the same age as Roman, maybe we could talk together and maybe even be a couple…?' Tracy thought, as she caught herself looking at Roman from afar. There was something so special about him that she can't explain why, he has a mysterious aura and he has the most wonderful pair of brown eyes she has ever seen.

The girl quickly shook her head furiously, why is she always daydreaming of Roman? But she decided to take the long way back to her dorm, just so she can have a look at Roman.

'I bet Roman would mind about age gap if he ever liked someone…' Tracy thought, before she noticed Roman wiping sweat off his forehead.

"Here, you can borrow this!" Tracy looked at her feet as she handed over a towel.

"Thanks!" Riker popped out of nowhere as he snatched Tracy's towel.

"That was not for you," Tracy hissed at Riker.

"Well it does not have your name on it!" Riker teased as Tracy tried her best not to laugh.

"Fine, you can have it back!" Riker handed the towel to Tracy.

"EW! I don't want it, it has your stinky athlete's foot stink all over it!" Tracy protested jokingly as Brett started laughing.

"Watching you guys fighting was like watching those junior henchmen Zachary when Eva, Yi, and our sister Rainey tried to feed him the poisoned mashed potatoes!" Brett commented.

"Who's Zachary, Yi and Eva?" Tracy asked.

"They're our younger siblings' friends slash henchmen." Riker replied.

"Wait, how many siblings do you have?" Tracy asked.

"14 kids in total, us 3 included." Brett replied.

"Hey guys!" the four teens spotted Bree and Sebastian waving over.

"Hey Bree! Hiya Sebby!" Tracy teased a bit.

"Don't call me that name!" Sebastian hissed.

"Fine, Bashie it is!" Tracy taunted a bit as Sebastian rolled his eyes. This was as annoying as having both his sisters Yoona and Kinsey teasing him

"So, boys, are you going for the carnival this week?" Bree asked, twirling a bit of hair with a finger as she turned to face Riker and Roman.

"You bet we are!" Riker nodded. "But Roman is not really a party person so,"

"Who says I am not going?" Roman frowned at Riker.

"But just this morning you were groaning of why I dragged you along!" Riker exclaimed.

"That was before I made up my mind!" Roman corrected.

"Aw! Is there a special someone you wanna go to the carnival with?" Bree cooed a bit, as Sebastian laughed a bit at his girlfriend's joke.

"Well uh…I just don't want Riker to hit on and get punched by girls!" Roman defended.

"What about you Sebastian? You wanna come and watch fireworks with me?" Bree turned to her boyfriend.

"Well uh, crowds really aren't my thing. I'm not sure if I will come along…" the dwarf boy hesitated.

"Fine, guess I will find someone else to join me…" Bree turned away, pouting angrily.

"Well um, then again this could be really fun, I guess I will join you after all!" Sebastian thought again as he agreed.

"Would that someone be one of the girls of the school?" Brett asked, before pushing Tracy over to Roman.

"Roman, I didn't know you wanted to go with Tracy!" Bree gasped dramatically.

"N-No! You guys got it all wrong!" Roman denied, as Tracy looked at her shoes embarrassed.

"Roman and Tracy sitting in a tree~" Sebastian and Bree hummed.

"Guys, knock it off!" Roman frowned, "I mean why would I want to go to the carnival with her? It's _Tracy_ we're talking about here, she does not need a boy to keep her happy!"

"R-Right!" Tracy faked a smile. "But I am still gonna get back. You can give me back the towel later on."

"Ugh! Once again, he missed the hint!" Brett dragged Riker aside as they watched Sebastian and Bree asking Roman about how school was working out for him.

"I know, can't he tell that girl wanted him to go with her?" Riker asked, looking at the other girl walking away with a crestfallen look in her eyes.

"Poor child, although she is our arch nemesis but I have to say I have grown onto those two siblings." Brett sighed.

"As much as I like to put the history behind us but Roman has really gotta open up his eyes and see the crush that he doesn't get!" Riker frowned.

"You're shipping them too, aren't you?" Brett teased.

Riker spotted Roman almost smiling after Sebastian and Bree left. Maybe he received a compliment from Sebastian about Roman's latest A at Social Studies?

Fletcher whined a bit as he made his way to the infirmary.

"What happened to you this time?" the Assistant Nurse, Boji asked the boy.

"Gabe accidentally hit Experion in the face with a pie-bomb," Fletcher stated.

"And what does that have to do with your black eye?" Boji asked.

"Gabe blamed it on me." Fletcher groaned in pain, holding his stomach.

"Makes sense," Boji rolled her eyes.

"Hey Boji, is it ok if I borrow an ice pack?" Tracy asked, as she entered the infirmary. "Just bumped into Sabastian outside near his way to the ER."

"SWEET MOTHER OF MERCY, I THINK MY RIBCAGE JUST GOT SPLIT ENDS!" Sabastian yowled in pain outside.

"Yeah I believe the more accurate term is that I rammed him over while running?" Tracy gave the white wolf and Fletcher a weak giggle.

"Sure, it's in the second compartment of the fridge!" Boji replied as she applied ointment onto Fletcher's face.

"Thanks!" Tracy nodded.

"OUCH!" Fletcher winced in pain.

"Hold still!" Boji hissed as Fletcher nodded, whimpering.

"There!" Boji finished up by wrapping a bandage over Fletcher's forehead.

"Love stinks!" Fletcher complaint.

"You don't say." Tracy muttered back. "What happened to you and _Molly?"_

"What happened to you and _Roman?"_ Fletcher sassed back a bit.

"Well I wanted to ask her to the dance but every time I see her my knees started to shake like maracas, and my hands start to sweat!" Fletcher stated.

"At least you have it easier! The guy I like doesn't even catch the hints that I have feelings for him!" Tracy exclaimed.

"Ouch!" Fletcher frowned.

"Well you still have to get Molly to go as your date! Remember our bet?" Tracy asked as Fletcher groaned.

"Yea, but we still have time!" Fletcher claimed.

"The dance is in a week!" Tracy hissed as Fletcher gulped in horror.

"Fine, but if you still can't catch Roman's attention by then, you can't judge me if Molly rejected my offer!" Fletcher defended.

* * *

 **Time Skip, Friday Evening at the Carnival…**

Auradon Park was elegantly decorated with mini stalls selling food, drinks and some knickknacks.

Adam was waiting by the entrance before he spotted Sakura walking his way, her jet-black hair was let down with a hairclip in her hair, a white yukata with cherry blossom prints with a cyan green obi around her waist.

"So pretty!" Adam thought silently as he blushed.

"Um…good evening!" Sakura gulped as she smiled a bit.

"G-Good evening!" Adam blushed. "So, how are you?"

"I'm fine, how about you?" Sakura asked as they both blushed awkwardly.

"Wanna go inside?" Adam beamed as they both nodded.

* * *

"This place is so awesome!" Skylar gushed excitedly.

"And wonderfully decorated, Fletcher really did well!" Oliver nodded as they both walked in holding hands.

"Ooh! I want to play one of those carnival games!" Skylar pointed at one of the carnivals games of shooting down the cans with a toy gun to get prizes.

"Well let's play together!" Oliver suggested happily as they scurried away to enjoy the carnival games.

* * *

"I really wished I would have taken a drink before we left the dorms!" Sabrina sighed.

"Well you can take a sip of this?" Chase offered her a half drunken bottle of water.

"But won't that lead to an indirect kiss?" Sabrina asked shyly as Chase blushed.

"So, you figured out?" Chase asked nervously.

"Yup, I figured out." Sabrina looks away awkwardly.

* * *

Bree took some time to get ready to look good for her date with Sebastian, so she arrived later than everyone else.

"Hey Sebastian!" Bree smiled.

"Hey Bree, ready for strolling inside?" Sebastian asked.

Bree pouted angrily.

"What did I do this time? You look kinda upset…" Sebastian gulped nervously.

"Uh don't you think I look different than earlier?" Bree asked, hoping her boyfriend notice her new hairdo.

"Hhm…Ooh I got it!" Sebastian exclaimed, before whispering to Bree. "You don't have to worry about how I think of you even if you have gained a few pounds!"

Bree quickly punched her boyfriend in the arm.

"Boys! I meant my hair looks different than yesterday!" Bree pointed out.

* * *

Molly hesitated if she should go for the carnival, because she doesn't know how to react if she walks in on Fletcher and Sloane holding hands like couples do. She knows Sloane likes Fletcher and that Fletcher is a great guy.

"Strange, my temperature is normal…The thermometer is not broken…" Molly observed the thermometer in her hands.

"Hey, Molls!" It was Julie and Nicki from outside.

"Hey girls!" Molly faked a smile.

"Are you joining us?" Nicki asked.

"Well…I'm not sure…" Molly hesitated.

"You will be missing so much…" Julie stated.

"I mean you are the one who has never seen fireworks in the flesh…" Nicki added.

"Ok, give me a few minutes. I still have to work on my homework on Geometry." Molly ushered them off.

"Fine," Nicki reluctantly walked away with Julie.

* * *

Sloane took deep breaths as she fixed her hair again before walking into the carnival.

"Hey Fletcher!" Sloane walked to Fletcher. Fletcher was chatting with Brody Carson (Chase's clone in Kickin' It), Gabe Duncan and a few of his friends.

"Wow, Sloane, you look wonderful!" Fletcher complimented as Sloane hid a blush.

"Thank you." Sloane smiled politely. "And you look…nice."

"Not for the bandage," Fletcher joked.

"Well I think it makes you look tougher!" Sloane added as Fletcher chuckled.

"Hey, wanna walk around? I hear the best fireworks can be seen by the small bunny slope!" Fletcher asked as Sloane nodded.

* * *

Tracy nervously brushed the bangs covering her face behind her right ear as she walked around the carnival. Jones seemed to be having a good time challenging Cyd to the carnival games, along with a few of their friends. Crowds were not he thing but Lou convinced her to join her, before she started to fawn over a few guys singing and performing acapella around the corner. But Lou seemed to be like the lead singer for the acapella boy group.

"Check out that cute masked singer, he's got a great voice!" Lou swooned a bit.

"Then you should ask him to join you to watch fireworks!" Tracy teased.

"Nah, I bet he'd reject my offer…" Lou denied.

"Who do you think is behind the masked Romeo?" Tracy asked.

"Well I'm not sure, it could be anybody." Lou shrugged.

"Yeah we can cross out Xander, he's playing the guitar." Tracy pointed at Xander playing the guitar.

"Or Marcus, he's with Julie." Lou pointed over.

"Definitely not Diggy, we just saw him by the carnival basketball challenge with Maddie." Tracy added.

Lou noticed the masked singer and the acapella group bowing as they stopped their performance.

"Hey Lou, Hi Tracy!" the masked man waved over at the two girls.

"HE KNOWS MY NAME!" Lou squealed at Tracy. "I wonder if it's someone we know, like Eddie the singer boy from Muse-Ic class? Or Jonson the twin brother of that sexist pig I dated,"

"Or Josh." Tracy raised an eyebrow as she noticed the masked guy taking off his eye mask, revealing Josh Wilcox.

"That's just crazy, like THE Josh Wilcox, our club co-president?" Lou asked.

"Why not?" Tracy smirked, as she turned Lou over to face Josh.

"Hey Josh, what were you doing there just now?" Lou asked.

"Well I'm filling in for Eddie from Muse-Ic Club, he accdenatlly broke his arm." Josh replied, glancing at Tracy.

" Oh, so just because I am violent does not mean I break every guys' arm I met!" Tracy looked insulted as Josh and Lou laughed.

"Say, Josh, have you ever tried wood-whittling?" Lou asked.

"Not really, but I think it sounds fun!" Josh nodded.

"It takes my mind off things sometimes." Lou stated, sighing a bit.

"I heard that your old dog Hank died recently, I am sorry to hear about that." Josh noticed Lou looking a bit sad as he comforted her.

"Yeah it's ok, my new pet Chuck ended up being a wolf pup." Lou broke a small grin. "I mean Fang and Boji are teaching Chuck how to hunt."

* * *

"I swear, teaching Chuck makes me wanna be a great dad to our pups someday!" Fang grinned at Boji.

"As long as none of them eats the mailman!" Boji warned Fang.

"That was one time! Who thought the bear from the hills would challenge me to fight over our territory!" Fang defended. [References to the eaten mailman from 'Camp Stinky Waka']

"You _ATE_ the Camp across the Lake's mailman" Boji pointed out.

"Can you blame me?! That mailman tasted delicious!" Fang defended, using the dead mailman's finger bones as a toothpick.

* * *

Tracy gave Lou and Josh a smile as she walks away, maybe Josh and Lou could end up like a couple. I mean, Josh was still heartbroken from Maddie's breakup and Lou has been dumped lots of times and she needs emotional support sometimes. Plus, they are so preppy and optimistic like the big sister and big brother of the club.

She finally spotted Roman, the boy she has her eyes on the moment they met.

"Hey Trace!" Riker noticed the girl as he waved.

"Hey guys!" Tracy smiled weakly, glancing at Roman.

"Why are you waiting the line?" Tracy looked at the twins lining up for the Ferris Wheel with Brett, KC and Marissa. Apparently, now Brett had asked Marissa out, he knew he like KC but it was probably to make her jealous. KC tagged along to make sure the duo had the 'perfect' date.

"The Ferris Wheel gets the BEST view for Auradon!" Marissa explained.

"Ah, that's nice." Tracy faked a smile, heights were not her favorite.

"Ok who's next?" the worker asked, just fixing Jamie and Spin, along with Bob and Jenny in a Ferris Wheel.

"HEY CECE!" Jackie the toddler waved from the top. The Kiddie's Special gets the bigger Ferris Wheel coach.

"WHAT THE HECK?! KEEP JACKIE AWAY FROM FALLING!" Tracy panicked.

"No worries, I had a safety belt ready made!" Jenny yelled from the top.

"Look at the stars, Janoy!" Doy grinned as he and January (sharing with Jamie, Spin, Bob, Jenny, Jackie, Chloe, Toby and Naomi) waved down at Tracy.

"Oh no, I think my stomach just flipped, I have to go to the bathroom!" Riker suddenly faked a groan, before running off.

"Me too, I just remembered I left my lip-gloss at the bench we sat at earlier!" Marissa exclaimed as she joined Riker to leave the lovers be (by that Marissa meant KC and Brett).

"But it's our turn now!" Brett shouted.

"You guys can go ahead." Tracy smirked before she shoved Brett and KC to a Ferris Wheel coach, despite of the duo blushing and protesting.

"Nice one." Roman looked impressed.

"Thank you, so...are you still going up for the ride?" Tracy asked.

"Well yeah, unfortunately Riker had paid for the tickets to ride..." Roman looks at the tickets in his hands, before glancing over to see Sebastian and Bree both getting on the Ferris Wheel ride along with Skylar and Oliver.

"Yeah it would be a waste if you don't use them." Tracy nodded.

"Say, would you like to join me for the Ferris Wheel?" Roman asked as Tracy blushed furiously.

"Well...um...sure." She agreed, knowing she would regret it when Roman finds out about her irrational phobia of heights. I mean, Xander's phobia of heights was as bad as hers.

"AHHHH! IT'S TOO TALL! I CAN'T MAKE IT!" Xander was panicking.

"We are barely 3 foot off the ground!" Emma frowned.

"Yeah what a wimp." Zuri snickered.

"Thanks for inviting us here, Oliver." Skylar smiled at Oliver.

"Well, my pleasure." Oliver nodded back, before he noticed Skylar was holding onto his hand.

"Look! it's starting!" Bree pointed at the sky.

"Wow!" Sebastian grinned as he looked at the fireworks.

"This is so beautiful!" Sabrina gushed happily.

"What a stunning sight!" Chase agreed.

Sabrina started to reach out her hand to hold onto Chase's hand as they both smiled at each other and watched the fireworks together.

"OOH! AHHH! PRETTY!" Logan Watson and Logan Krane were both exclaiming happily over the fireworks.

"Our boyfriends are really immature, aren't they?" Jasmine Kang turned to Shelby.

"yup, but that's what we love about them!" Shelby snickered.

* * *

"I am so glad I am single!" Jordan Hook gagged at the too much love and happiness around her.

"So am I!" Jones Li nodded.

"Yeah it's gross how they PDA everywhere!" Cyd added, before throwing spitballs at Logan Krane.

"HEY JOYFUL, I AM WATCHING YOU LIKE A HAWK!" Cyd yelled over, before Logan Krane shrank in fear. "YEAH THAT'S RIGHT, SCRAM YOU SCUM!"

"I am so proud of Cyd!" Jones snickered.

"That's why we are partners in crime!" Cyd agreed as they both fist bumped.

* * *

"I'm so hungry!" Bob grumbled, rubbing his belly. Albert his brother had gone on a date with Mae, so that leaves him without any money (he wasted them all on the taco eating contest entry fee)

Jenny looked at Bob, before eventually growing sympathy for him.

"Here, you can share my spaghetti" Jenny shoved over a plate of spaghetti.

"So you are letting me yours?" Bob asked happily.

"SHARE!" Jenny corrected.

"Fine!" Bob glared over before they started to share the same plate of spaghetti.

Eventually, needless to say, they almost reenacted the infamous Lady and the Tramp Kiss, until Jenny panicked over the almost kiss and threw pepper and salt into Bob's eyes.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Bob yelled.

"YOU ALMOST TRIED TO SMOOCH ME, CREEP!" Jenny yelled, wiping her mouth with a hankie.

"SHAMELESS!" Jamie yelled at Bob.

"Sorry Bob, can't help you now." Spin chuckled.

"Psh, kids..." Fang snickered, before he used his nose to gently pushed a meatball to Boji.

"Those kids are so wild." Boji agreed.

"Say, have you seen Chuck?" Lou walked over to the wolves and asked.

"I think he was flirting with one of Stan's pups." Boji pointed out.

"That's it!" Stan ran over to complain. "I don't want Chuck to keep flirting with my daughters!" [Yeah Stan has a few new pups now, Gracie and Freddy now have 3 new siblings]

"C'mon it's cute!" Amicus assured his brother.

"When you have pups, we will have to see about that!" Stan frowned at his brother.

* * *

"Wow, the view here is amazing!" Sakura gushed as she and Adam climbed up a hillslope to get a full view of the park from the slope. Right under the hude cherry blossom trees to watch the in full bloom.

"Uh huh!" Adam looked at her as he blushes.

All evening long, Adam had longed to hold Sakura's hand like how Sebastian and Bree does, but he's also very shy at making his move since Sakura is rather slow at noticing how it feels like to be in love like regular couples do.

"Now we wait for the fireworks to start!" Sakura gave a cheeky smirk as Adam laughs along.

"Luckily I got us picnic!" Adam hummed as he took out a basket of sandwiches, some soda drinks and a few macrons.

"Look! It's the flowers in bloom!" Adam pointed at the sky as a breeze blew and cherry blossom petals fall down like snow.

"So pretty!" Sakura gushed as they both smiled.

"Hey looks like Fletcher and Sloane are here for the fireworks too!" Sakura noticed Sloane and Fletcher nearby.

"Here we are, Bunny Slope! You get the best views of the fireworks here." Fletcher grinned as they arrived.

"Wow, you can see the whole lake here!" Sloane gushed. "Wait, why is there a swan boat in the lake?"

"Must be the one Joey and Parker got last Christmas, maybe Parker is taking Zuri out for a boat ride?" Fletcher joked as they laughed.

"Um...Fletcher, I have something to tell you." Sloane took a deep breath. They were standing so close, it was the perfect timing.

"Actually, I have a crush on you for a while now." Sloane confessed, but as if bad timing, it happened to be when the fireworks were on display.

"What was it you wanted to say?" Fletcher asked, giving her his innocent and kid-like smile.

"Oh _nothing!"_ Sloane lied, hiding her disappointment.

* * *

Roman didn't really enjoyed the Ferris Wheel, all along KC and Brett were arguing that they cannot stand the other. But Tracy seems to be a bit frightened by the height.

"Are you afraid of heights?" Roman asked the girl beside him. She tried to distract herself by listening to music, but the height and noise is not helping out.

"Well...yeah." Tracy nodded reluctantly. She seems a bit awkward at admitting her fear of heights.

"Woah!" Tracy yelped as the Ferris Wheel coach they were sitting in went higher, as she tugged a little at Roman's sleeves. She noticed she was holding onto Roman before she lets go. "Sorry!"

"It's ok." Roman looked away awkwardly, he was not used to being touched by a girl. "What are you listening to?"

"Songs." Tracy replied.

"May I listen? it is better than listening to Brett and KC fighting." Roman asked before Tracy started handing him one side of her earphones into his ear, blushing at their close contact.

 _Why do I keep running from the truth?_

 _All I ever think about is you._

 _You got me hypnotized, I'm so mesmerized, and I just got to know:-_

 _Do you ever think, when you're all alone?_

 _All that we can be, where this thing can go._

 _Am I crazy, or falling in love?_

 _Is this real or just another crush?_

All of a sudden this was a bad choice of music for Roman, Tracy internally frowned.

 _"Does it catch your breath, when I look at you? Are you holding back, like the way you do? Because I'm tryin', trying to walk away. But I know this crush ain't going away..."_ Tracy hummed softly to the song, she loved this song because it related her feelings to Roman. She didn't notice Roman looking at her singing.

"W-what?" Tracy blushed a bit.

"Huh, never thought you were a romance songs kinda girl." Roman looked a bit amused.

"Well, sometimes there is more than meets the eye!" Tracy defended, blushing furiously.

"Woah! Look the fireworks are starting!" Brett exclaimed.

"Hey butt off, Brett, I get dibs of seeing them first!" KC snapped at Brett.

"Be nice to your seniors, JUNIOR!" Brett sassed back.

"So beautiful..." Roman looked at the sky.

"Uh huh." Tracy looked over at Roman as she hid a blush. She looked up the sky before closing her eyes and made a wish.

It wasn't much, but all she hoped was that she would go to the dance with Roman. But as if he would ever wanted to ask her to the dance.

"Why is love so hard when you are falling so fast?" she wondered silently, as she noticed how Roman looked at the fireworks. It was so frustrating of how she was falling for Roman; yet he seems so cold and shut out when it comes to love. Maybe it's because he has not forgotten how cruel his former crush was to him?

He does loved this girl who broke his heart, that made him so cold when it comes to feelings. But maybe she would show him what it is like, to be in love again?

She had tried to change herself so that she would become more of Roman's ideal girlfriend. She tried wearing heels like her other friends (minus Maddie Rooney, Lou, Sakura who despises shoes, and Chris) does, only to find that she gets blisters from wearing them. Because, sometimes it's better for a boy to like you for who you truly are, rather than how you look.

"Hey look," Tracy suddenly tugged onto Roman's hand as she pointed at the cherry blossoms in bloom outside.

Roman was shocked as he looked at their hands, Tracy noticed that too before she lets go of his hand and nervously fixed her hair.

"Surprising how the cherry blossoms look more beautiful than the fireworks." Roman commented.

"Uh huh," Tracy nodded before they stared at the sky.

* * *

Meantime, Molly ran all the way to find Fletcher, she had to tell him she has feelings for him. But what about Sloane? She can't just abandon Sloane for a boy!

To her shock and surprise, she found Fletcher and Sloane standing next to each other by the hillside watching fireworks.

"Oh no..." she gasped in horror. She was too late.

Molly quickly turned and ran away, sure she admits that she thinks Sloane is cuter than her and that she and Fletcher would make a cute couple.

"Hope it doesn't work out for you two." Molly faked a giggle at her joke before she hid behind a tree.

Despite of realizing how she felt for Fletcher at a late timing but she wasn't going to give up her feelings for him.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: One event can bring out the bests and worsts of plenty of ships. Hope you guys liked it. Sorry for not updating much recently but my finals is in 3 weeks so I have to be on mild hiatus soon.**

 **Chapter Talk:-**

 **1 So yeah, I have been stalling the Neon Lights Ball for weeks and now I am finally going to go for the main plot I just felt like the Wicked World was moving too fast, that or I type too slow. PS, Zachary, Yi and Eva are OCs of my friend The Malaysian Dream (hope you would like the mini mention cameo of your OCs) I am not gonna say much but her OCs will play a minor supporting role for Descendants 2 installment.**

 **2 I like some minor bromance between Fletcher and TI woracy since they relate to each other a lot. Pllus, they have love issues so they can be BFFs over that. I like how Brebastian fights, couples have issues too XD**

 **3 ROMAN YOU IDIOT! CAN'T YOU SEE TRACY LIKES YOU?! Sorry I purposely made Roman a bit dumber than usual fics because some drama always sizzle the plot. Oh poor Sloane/Fletcher/Molly love triangle, but don't worry Sloane will get a guy soon (hint: Brody Carson from Kickin It) Roman doesn't know how to feel yet, but we have to see what Tracy has up her sleeves.**

 **4 So yeah Lou will be probably shipped with Josh of Liv and Maddie (they are both so joyful and they all experienced heartbreak, and they know how to be the helpful friend), and Chuck the wolf pup is now probably flirting with one of Stan's daughters (so far I have Penelope "Penny", Eliot, and Jill) Some little bit of Spamie and Bonny double date (cute)!**

 **That's all for today, thank you for reading. Feel free to fave, follow or leave a review down below. Have a nice day.**


	79. Pre-Neon Lights Ball Drama

**Chapter 79: Pre-Neon Lights Ball Drama**

 **Purpledolpin05: So yeah, I decided to make an aftermath for our Sloane/Fletcher/Molly love triangle and a few love ships here and there before the Ball starts, because I wanna incorporate some Suite Life on Deck references. Anyway, moving on to shoutouts.**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. Yeah Roman is an idiot at love but he will learn to love eventually. Hope you will like the chapter.

To The Malaysian Dream: Thanks for the review. Hope you will like this update.

To leana: Well I am still working on the double date chapter but hope you will like this chapter.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Disney Shows, Disney XD shows, Disney Movies or DCOMs, or any of the OCs that belonged to my friends (TKDP, TeamTLKandBaltoCrew, The Dreamer With A Passion). All I own are my OCs, enjoy!**

* * *

So yeah, it's 4 more days before the Neon Lights Ball. Those without dates are panicking at the last-minute scenario.

"Wow, can you believe how desperate some people are at getting dates?" Skylar chuckled as she asked Bree.

"I know, the last time I see people panicking this much was when some kid called Rainey at the Isle of the Lost won the Cooking Contest and wanted everyone else to try her winning mashed cumquats." Bree nodded.

"Has Sebastian asked you to the Dance yet?" Skylar asked.

"Uh huh, he might be a bit rough around the edges but he has the greatest promo-proposal ever!" Bree snickered a bit.

"Do you think Adam would ask Sakura to the dance?" Bree glanced outside at Adam and the guys playing rugby by the field. Bree smiled and waved over at Sebastian. He waved back, before he got tackled down by Jones.

"I WIN!" Jones whooped loudly.

"I think Adam would, but we have to see how Kura reacts." Skylar thought for a moment as she nodded.

Sakura walked in moments later, whamming the door open and knocked over Bree's new dress stand.

" _HEY_!" Bree yelled over.

"Sorry." Sakura chuckled, before she picked up the jacket and hugged it.

"Wait…" Bree looked as she smirked slyly, "are you wearing Adam's favorite hoodie jacket?"

"W-What? He borrowed it to me earlier when that stupid _TRENT_ thought it would be funny if he steals all my clothes at gym when I was practicing. All I had was a towel, with all the other guys gawking at me, but at least Adam was willing to lend me his extra clothes." Sakura explained, hiding a blush.

"WHAT?!" Skylar hissed. "Why the nerve of that Trent…LET ME MASH HIM!"

"It's ok, my dad already took him to the Detention Room." Sakura chuckled menacingly. "Fair advice, it's Murder Mondays!"

"So, has Adam asked you to the dance yet?" Bree asked.

"Psh, whaaaaat?" Sakura blushed. "C'mon, we're not actually _dating_!"

"C'mon, you two have been in love since we were kids!" Skylar exclaimed.

"Well, I guess maybe this time I will ask him to the dance." Sakura thought as she smiled weakly.

"I thought he should be asking you?" Skylar asked.

"Hey, it's the 21st century, you can be the pants of the relationship." Sakura stated.

* * *

 **Meantime with Adam…**

"I'm really nervous about asking Kura to the dance, I mean I would always get nervous at dating stuff," Adam stated. "Looks like I better practice my kissing!"

"Don't look at any of us" Kaz joked as he laughed.

"You gotta be kidding me, you are the guy who always brags about making out with girls back on the Isle!" Riker exclaimed.

"Well I lied," Adam hissed, blushing a bit.

"Well I think I have a solution for your Kiss-Sakura-phobia problem." Oliver suggested, before taking out a ham.

"Lunch? Well good idea, can't kiss without an appetite first" Adam nodded.

"No! you can pretend this is Sakura and make out with this ham." Leo explained.

"That sounds incredibly stupid." Adam gasped in shock, before grinning. "Let's do it!"

"But one thing: she looks nothing like Sakura!" Adam whined as the boys groaned.

"Ok, this is Hamanda." Kaz chuckled, drawing a face (using whipped cream) on the ham slice.

"You might as well name it Hamlet." Chase joked.

"Actually, that name was taken by Emma and Joey when they adopted a pet pig for the Animal Care service a few years back when they dated." Sebastian interrupted.

"H-Hey Hamanda, you look good enough to eat!" Adam tried flirting with the ham.

"Wow, he is awful at this." Leo whispered to Kaz.

Meantime, outside the dorms, Sakura was walking over to Leo's room (since Adam stated he would be at Leo's place after practice) holding a huge banner with balloons that spells out 'AD, Will You Go To The Dance With Me?' and a bouquet of Adam's favorite flowers in her other hand.

But just as she was about to knock, she heard some kissing sounds in there.

"Oh Hamanda, you smell amazing, and you're a great kisser!" Adam spoke out in a happy and pleased tone.

Sakura dropped her flowers before she listened by the door to Adam complimented this 'Hamanda' girl.

Sakura gritted her teeth, she should have known, no matter how much Adam told her he liked her, he would always choose someone who was a better girl than she was.

Sakura picked up the flowers before she walked away disappointedly.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Molly and Sloane were both taking a break from practicing Lacrosse.

"That was a great catch just now, Sloane!" Molly smiled at Sloane.

"Thanks," Sloane smiled back. "But seriously, a person who is as smart and witty like you should be the Star Player for the team!"

"Not really, I mean you're great too. You're a great singer, and a great athlete, and you got more A's than I do." Molly chuckled as they girls giggled.

"So, what happened to you and Fletcher the other day?" Molly asked.

Sloane immediately sulked, before replying. "Well…I was about to tell him how I feel, until the fireworks ruined the moment."

"So…you didn't tell him?" Molly frowned, as Sloane nodded.

Friends do not keep secrets from each other, that was something Nicki Odie always reminded the team.

"Look, Sloane, I have a confession to make." Molly sighed, placing her hand over Sloane's. "The truth is…I have a crush on Fletcher too."

"You what?" Sloane gasped, "why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because I could tell you like him! And I didn't know that I liked him earlier until I thought it all through." Molly admitted.

"Well, I sort of figured out that Fletcher has a thing for you, but I was selfish and wanted him to myself instead." Sloane stated.

"I can't believe we both fell for the same guy." Molly giggled as they both smiled.

"But I can tell Fletcher loves you, Molls. I just was not sure if you liked him back before." Sloane admitted.

"Well, not really, sometimes I think you and him know each other better than Fletcher and I do." Molly chuckled.

"Welp, since the truth is out, here's the big question: who's gonna get the guy?" Sloane asked.

"We still have a week to ask someone to the dance." Molly stated.

"I guess this would be a contest then; may the best woman win." Sloane nodded as she and Molly shook hands.

* * *

The Fearsome Foursome were having a discussion of who would they go to the Neon Lights Ball with. Since it was very obvious that Spin and Jamie would be going as a 'not-official' couple.

"Since Spin has Jamie, that leaves us out." Jenny stated.

Tiffany was planning to go with Evan, Zuri and Parker are already going there to sell out Parker's new inventions, Doy is taking January, Toby is taking Chloe to the kid version of the dance, Daphne Diaz from the Isle stated she doesn't need boys when she has her voodoo doll as her date, Lewy and Beast were too young to think love is cute, Bret and Chet? Ew, they always flirt with Jenny so she scratched them out of the options box. Ruby already rejected Bob's invitations 6 months prior, so he had to scratch that out. Kyle is taking his skater girlfriend AJ Anderson. And Bobby Anderson is taking Katy Cooper. Ava and Auggie were already paired up, that was certainly sure.

"Wait, that leaves you and me?" Jenny looked at Bob.

"Fine, but you gotta prom-posal to me first." Bob grinned cheekily

"I thought guys are supposed to be the romantic one?!" Jenny claimed.

"Not for this guy." Bob chuckled. Jenny rolled her eyes as she smacked him by the arm.

* * *

Jones didn't really feel like asking anyone to the Dance, so he resorted to going with Jordan Hook (as friends of course), Cyd already asked Naldo, Maya has Kaz, and Spark is going with Hilo, Leo's brother.

"What?! Even _JONES_ got a date!" Tracy seemed most shocked.

"Hey, I'm an asexual guy with skills." Jones snorted, as if he were gloating over his sister. "Plus, Jordan already plans to go to the dance with her pet Bandit,"

"I thought Bandit hates any guy who talks to Jordan within a 3-mile radius?" Tracy asked.

"Well Bandit trusts me." Jones snickered

"Oh haha, well I can get a date if I wanted to, but no one is really interested in going with the girl who can tackle down Holden, Janelle's twin brother, for messing up Puck's lines during the 6th grade play of A Midsummer's Night Dream." Tracy claimed.

"It was a legacy." Jones saluted over as Tracy rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, I gotta run, the guys and I are gonna play video games!" Jones snickered as he zoomed off.

Well, Jones getting a date was something no one expected, even Josh Florian, Riley's uncle, was shocked of how Jones got a date before he did.

"Hey Trace." Riker ran over to greet the girl.

"'Sup Riker!" Tracy smiled as she fists bumped the older guy.

"So, who are you gonna go to the dance with?" Tracy asked.

"Well I have a long list of girls to ask, and all of them said no." Riker frowned, before he broke into a grin. "But it's ok for me, because I am always single to mingle."

"And here I am watching episodes of The Return of Superman and thinking when kids have a batter love life than you." Tracy commented, grinning as she watched the episode where Daebak took Rohui out for a romantic walk in the park.

"You know, I tried asking this blonde girl named Amber out but she has a boyfriend who's like 2 years younger!" Riker added.

"Yeah, it makes her look more like a cradler robber." Tracy snorted. "I'm shipping Jonah with Andi all the way! It is hard to believe that Amber is Aspen's little sister! Then again all the Queen Bee attitude runs in the family."

"Oops, here comes Roman, I will go away now." Riker gave Tracy a smug look before he walked away.

"Thanks for the help." Tracy hissed over sarcastically.

"H-Hi Roman." Tracy nervously smiled at the boy.

"Hey Tracy. Have you seen Riker?" Roman asked.

"He mentioned something about doing the Robot Baby project with Marissa." Tracy stated.

"Let's just hope he doesn't goof up." Roman rolled his eyes.

"Or Marissa's case." Tracy commented.

"The dance is coming up soon, have you thought of going with someone?" Tracy pluck up the courage and asked.

"Not really, a couple of girls have asked me to the dance but I turned them down." Roman replied.

"Oh, really?" Tracy asked, hiding her disappointment.

"Yeah, maybe it's because I hadn't thought about the right and special girl to ask out yet." Roman shrugged.

"Well, you might never know if the right person could be closer than you think." Tracy suggested.

At that moment, the doors swung open as Sakura came into the Study Hall before grabbing an axe and swung it against the ceiling beam.

"Sakura, calm down!" Skylar ran inside.

"Yeah, you always throw weapons around when you are upset." Bree added.

Sakura turned over to Bree before she roared angrily, "CALM?! I'M COMPLETELY CALM!"

"I can see that..." Skylar and Bree gulped.

"Perhaps she could be in this very room." Roman smirked a little before Tracy blushes.

"I um…I have to go check on Sakura!" Tracy stammered before running away.

'Ugh! Why can't I just ask him to go to the dance with me?!' Tracy slapped a hand over her forehead.

"Hey Kura, didn't expect to see you here." Adam grinned as he and the guys walked over.

What he didn't expect was Sakura to let go of her axe before the axe almost chopped Adam in half.

"Oops, I'm sorry, must have slipped." Sakura hissed coldly before she pushed Adam aside and walked away.

* * *

Later with the Andrews brothers...

"So one of us has to as Tracy to the dance?" Roman paused after his brother Brett told the brothers of the plan.

"Yup," Brett nodded.

"And who is asking her?" Roman frowned. "Brett, you're the oldest one! You do it!"

"Oh Heck no! I've already got a date." Brett crossed his arms.

"Don't tell me it's that Hazel creep?" Roman frowned.

"Nope I asked KC." Brett smirked.

"I thought you were dating Marissa?" Roman exclaimed.

"I was, but she broke up with me." Brett shrugged.

"Then Riker can ask her out!" Roman turned to his twin brother.

"Uh nope." Riker shook his head. "I may not have a date, but me and Marissa are gonna date crash KC and Brett's first date!"

"So you got a sort of date?" Roman frowned and concluded.

"Yup so that leaves you." His brothers patted his shoulder.

"WHAT?" Roman panicked a bit. "But I don't even like Tracy!"

"Look if we wanna avenge dad, one of the revenge plan is to trick the Li's relationship with us to infiltrate and get the List along with the key to open the Isle." Brett stated.

"So that means you'd have to take one for the team!" Riker nodded. "Besides, I can tell Tracy has a thing for you!"

"No she doesn't, in fact I don't even care the slightest bit of her." Roman snorted coldly, before his brothers both punched him in the gut and went to sleep.

Roman flipped over groaning in pain. What is with his brothers?! But it's not like he doesn't want to go to the dance, it just that it's hard to get over a horrible heartache after what happened to him before. He made a vow and belief that all girls are manipulative, heartbreaking and unfaithful vixens. The girl he first fell for was nothing but a heartbreaker, but he still can't forget about her.

Besides, it's not like he would ever fall in love again. Right?

* * *

Tracy was in her room, looking at the stars outside her window.

She crossed her fingers and placed them near her heart. It was stupid and childish but it was still a little glimmer of hope. She started to make a wish.

 _"Star light, star bright. First star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wished tonight...I wish Roman would look at me differently, rather than just a mere acquaintance. But like the way I would look at him. He might never fall in love again but I really want him to look my way."_

Tracy open up her eyes before she smiled weakly. Wishes might come true to some people but probably not for her case.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Uh oh looks like there's gonna be quite a lot of drama coming up. Then again, it's high school/college/middle school, drama is everywhere!**

 **Chapter Talk: -**

 **1 So yeah I incorporated a bit of Suite Life on Deck's Prom Night episode for Adam/Sakura as parallels to Woody/Addison, funny how they are almost similar in ways. Like Adam is unhygienic while Sakura is hyperactive. Plus, Adam is always looking out for Sakura even if he would end up looking like an idiot. But how would Adam win back his soulmate now since she thought he was cheating on her…**

 **2 The Neon Lights Ball is coming soon, so who will win Fletcher's heart? Molly or Sloane? Felt line incorporating the love triangle there. Although we all know who would win. (Cough! Folly. Cough!) Also I mentioned Amber from the new show Andi Mack, although I try to drift away from Disney now that good shows are gone but Andi Mack has caught my interest (along with the new upcoming Raven's House the spinoff of That's So Raven) so I am giving it a try.**

 **3 Jenny/Bob is another cute kiddie ship I enjoy XD Ship guilts. But meh this time let's see how Jenny and Bob would end up asking each other to the dance (as friends) now for the other ship, Tracy/Roman, sigh…Roman is still being the dumbbell that he is, but we have to see what happens next.**

 **4 I hadn't introduced AJ from Elite Force yet because he will be in Descendants 2 as Roman and Riker's sibling (if none of you are familiar with my stories, by now I ae used AJ as Roman and Riker's youngest brother) and he might be shipped with an AK. (Cough! Ruby from Liv and Maddie) Sorry I ship those two like crazy, one's the sweet actress while the other is the smart guy. (Like Chase/Liv in a way)**

 **5 My finals is starting on Sunday (23/4/17) since Monday is a public holiday in my country. Stupid holiday... so I will be on hiatus from writing for a while, so wish me luck (knowing myself I need as much as I can get)!**

 **Anyway, thank you guys so much for reading hope you have liked the chapter. Feel free to fave, follow or leave a review to tell me what you think. Have a nice day.**


	80. Chapter 80:And The Drama Keeps Going

**Chapter 80: And The Drama Keeps Going**

 **Purpledolpin05: So, let's see where the gang left off after last chapter, so in this one we will see the gang reacts when there is only a few days left to the Neon Lights Ball. Will Sloane and Molly confess their love for Fletcher? Who does Fletcher choose? Will Tracy and Roman ask each other to the dance? What will happen to Adam and Sakura? Shout outs!**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. Hope you will like this chapter.

To The Malaysian Dream: Thank you for the review, hope you will like this update.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from their respective Disney Shows, Disney XD Shows, Disney Movies and DCOMs, or the OCs that belong to The Dreamer With A Passion, TKDP or TeamTLKandBaltoCrew, I only own my OCs. Enjoy.**

* * *

The clock is ticking and now there is only 3 more days till the dance, the worst part of this event was that boys and girls must have a dance partner for the dance event will cost all students half of their school finals.

"I'm panicking so badly, ok?! I wanna ask Molly to the dance, but every time I always get too nervous!" Fletcher was consulting Oliver and his friends.

"You don't say, just now I saw her smiling at you, instead of smiling back, you gave her a look that resembles the time Taylor lost control of her tranquilizing bullet and got stuck in Leo's rear when he smiled at Janelle." Kaz commented.

"Why don't you impress her with the most awesome prom-posal of all time?" Leo asked.

"Because I think Jenny and Bob have already claimed the 'best' prom-posal." Oliver stated.

"Wow, even _KIDS_ have a better love life?!" Fletcher whined.

"Hey guys!" Doy ran in squealing, "Guess what?! Janoy put a ring on it!"

Doy hold up his little hand, before the boys saw a ring (toy ring) on the little boy's finger.

"We're engaged!" Doy grinned as he ran outside.

"I spoke too soon." Fletcher corrected.

"Do you think this time our dates will drag us to tux fitting?" Kaz suddenly asked as they all shuddered a bit.

"I'm a single man going on a dateless date, just me and my wallet!" Jones claimed.

"What about you and Bree, Seb?" Oliver asked.

"Well uh, I just found out my application for the internship at a Geology University has been accepted, but the thing is they want me to go over to the university immediately for the scholarship interview." Sebastian stated.

"Dude, that's like your life's goal!" Chase exclaimed.

"But, because of the immediate travel to the campus area, that means I can't make it back on time for the Neon Lights Ball, I mean Bree has already picked out what she's gonna wear, and I can't just let her down." Sebastian sighed.

"At least Bree might understand, Sakura keeps ignoring me, and I don't even know why?" Adam whined. "I really wanna ask her to the dance, but I am worried if she would reject me."

"What's about rejection?" Kaz asked.

"Well the last time a bunch of guys from the Isle asked Sakura out for a pickpocket date, she rejected them…by stuffing them into Jordan's cannon and launching them to the mountains!" Adam exclaimed.

"Gotta admit, Sakura has an interesting way to deal with men." Oliver concluded.

"Well, Fletch, you love Molly, right? So, go for it. Ask her out, and if she says no, you can tell her 'Oh who cares what you think?'!" Kaz stated.

"Don't listen to Kaz, that was how he 'divorced' Spark." Leo stated.

"Nice talk guys," Fletcher smiled before he walked off to his lockers, as he opened up the locker, a note fell from the locker and onto the ground.

Curious, Fletcher picked up the note and read it.

'Dear Fletcher, meet me up at art museum by the Centium City Community Park later at 7, I have something important to tell you.'

"An anonymous note." Fletcher wondered who could it have been. It could be anybody for all he knows, like that violent little girl named Violet who had a crush on him a few years ago, or his ex, Kennedy. Only one way to find out now.

* * *

 **Meantime…**

Sebastian had regretted telling Bree about his internship news, because Bree did not take the news well and kept throwing her needles collection at him.

"Ow, ow, ow!" the boy whined a bit as he tried to sit down, to realize that Bree had good aiming skills and that he had a sewing kit stuck in his rear.

"Dude, are you alright?" Riker noticed the dwarf boy groaning.

"Nope," Sebastian frowned.

"Did you make your girlfriend angry?" Brett joked.

"No, well kinda. I got this internship and they want me to be there for the scholarship interview, it's a once in a lifetime opportunity for me, but that means that I might not be able to be there for Bree when she's crowned Neon Lights Ball Queen," Sebastian stated.

"In my view, you should so go to the interview, it's your dream," Roman spoke out.

"Really?!" Sebastian asked, hesitating. "What about Bree? This is a huge moment for her, and I care for her."

"It's up to you, I mean surely she will understand it's your life's dream or whatnot." Roman explained.

"Thank you, Roman, you give great advice! Now I can see how much she (Tracy) always talks about you!" Sebastian smiled.

"Who?" Roman asked, looking surprised.

"Uh never mind, forget what I said. Oh no, the bus is here! YOONA, KINSEY, MY BAGS PLEASE?!" Sebastian yelped before as if cued, two of his sisters threw a big luggage into the bus.

"See ya, Sebby!" Yoona waved.

"We also packed your favorite blankey in case you get cold." Kinsey added.

Tracy walked over to Roman and his brothers, before tapping them by the shoulder.

"Hey guys." Tracy gave them a smile.

"Hi Trace!" Riker gave Tracy a hi-5.

"What brings you here?" Roman asked.

"Well uh…my parents and my family have heard about you and your brothers studying here, and they'd like to meet you up for dinner." Tracy stated, glancing at Roman for a bit before hiding her blushing face.

"A-Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean our dad tried to kill your dad and stuff." Brett cleared his throat.

"Oh, that was over 20 years ago, water under the bridge." Tracy shrugged. "my parents wanted to meet you guys tonight. I've told them that the past is past and that if Sebby can give a chance and date the daughter of the nemesis his dad and uncles killed off, so can my parents accepting your family as equal."

"We'll be there." Riker nodded

"Great!" Tracy smiled, before she ran off to find Jones.

'If I want to ask Roman out, I should at the very least hope my parents can accept him…' Tracy thought as she blushed a bit.

* * *

 **That evening…**

"The doors ringing!" Jones shouted, "TRACE, GET THE DOOR!"

"ALRIGHT ALREADY!" Tracy shouted back before she fixed her hair and open up the door.

"Hey guys, glad you can make it." Tracy gave them a polite smile, before letting them in.

"Nice place!" Brett whistled a bit.

"Thank you," Tracy nodded awkwardly.

"Mom, dad, grandpa, grandma, my schoolmates are here for dinner!" Tracy ran off to the kitchen.

"Welcome." Grandfather Fa greeted the 3 brothers.

"Oh my, aren't they just handsome." Grandmother Fa smiled at them.

"Hello, welcome to our home. I'm Li Shang, but you can call be sir." A man that looked somewhat similar to Tracy shook hands with Brett and his 2 brothers.

"Now Shang, this is not the army." His wife corrected. She looked a bit similar to her son Jones.

Roman clenched his fists, here he was, standing in front of the infamous Mulan and Shang that caused his father's death.

"What are your names?" Grandmother Fa Li asked the boys.

"My name is Brett." Brett nodded.

"I'm Riker, and this stoic one is my older twin brother Roman." Riker smiled.

"Come on, the dinner's gonna get cold if we don't start soon!" Tracy smiled.

It was an awkward dinner since Roman and his brothers were very uncomfortable dining with their nemesis.

"So, boys, how old are you?" Grandmother Fa Li asked.

"I'm 24, Roman and Riker are 22." Brett replied.

"Goodness, you're in your early 20s already?! Back in my days, you would have been betrothed or married." Fa Li exclaimed, before asking. "Any chances are any of you betrothed?"

"Why are you asking?" Roman wondered.

"Well, you are all of eligible age of marriage, are you not?" Fa Li stated with a smile. Tracy choked on her rice before her face blushed red.

"Oh um no?" Roman blinked, glancing at how red Tracy's face had gotten when her grandmother asked of the brothers being in a relationship.

"I'm already seeing someone else, KC of Maldonia." Brett replied.

"Let's eat already, stop asking our guests such sensitive questions." Fa Zhou told his wife.

Jones grew bored of the conversation before he flicked his spoon around, Riker grinned before he copied what Jones was doing. The dinner ended with Jones and Riker having a kitchenware fight, they had to move the fight to the yard since Fa Zhou stated that they shouldn't fight during dinner.

"Forgive my brothers, they like rough play." Roman apologized to the family.

"Nah, no worries, every family likes a good fight every now and then." Tracy defended with a weak smile.

"DUCK!" Brett yelped.

"Goose!" Jones shouted, throwing a plastic goose statue over.

"AH! IT'S SURPRISE!" Riker shouted.

"Surprises do not work when you shout them out." Roman stated.

"No! take cover!" Tracy yelped, holding Roman's hand as they ducked below before a duck flew by.

"No, that duck is named Surprise." Tracy groaned, eying Jones laughing at Surprise the Duck attacking Brett.

Tracy noticed Roman coughed lightly, before she noticed she had her hand on his. Her heart skipped a beat. His hands were rough but soft, she eventually realized what she was doing before she blushed furiously.

"I'm so sorry." Tracy yelped, before rushing inside to help her mom with the dishes.

 **After dinner, Jones, Brett and Riker went to his room to play video games, Tracy was helping her mother do the dishes, Grandfather Fa and his wife decided to sleep in early.**

Roman started snooping around for clues he can use for revenge, before he got caught by Li Shang.

"Roman, was it?" Shang noticed Roman observing some of the family pictures.

"Yes sir." Roman nodded.

"You know, my daughter talks a lot about you," Shang chuckled.

"What did she say about me?" Roman asked, sounding suspicious in case any moment the older general might try to chop him in half.

"She tells me about how inspiring you are to her." Shang stated, smiling at Roman. He could tell his daughter had developed strong and undeniable feelings for the child of his former nemesis.

"She did?" Roman paused.

"Oh yeah, she even started to be interesting in cooking so she can be as good of a chef as you." Shang added.

" _She said that_?" Roman didn't know how to react.

"You seem like a responsible and mature young man, now that I have met you I can understand what my daughter sees in you" Shang laughed a bit.

"What does she _see_ in me?" Roman asked, confused.

"I'm so sorry of what had happened to your life at the Isle of the Lost, but we had forgiven whatever mistakes your father did before." Mulan walked in as she smiled. "You know, Tracy was asking if I could borrow her some heels the other day, but the poor girl can't even last 3 seconds without having blisters and tripping down."

"What are you two trying to imply?" Roman asked.

"A girl only does such silly and crazy things when she's falling in love." Mulan chuckled, before holding a picture of Tracy and Jones as little children. "Tracy used to look so pretty when I dress her up like a doll, that was, until puberty came along and she started wearing trousers and jeans."

Roman looked at the picture of a young Tracy wearing a dress with a big smile on her face while Jones was very short when he was a boy.

"Dad, mom…" Tracy whined a bit.

"Hey, I told you, I will not judge whoever you like." Shang grinned cheekily at his daughter.

"R-Roman, don't pay any attention to whatever my dad and mom just said." Tracy got flustered around him. "How about we go out for a walk?"

"Sure…" Roman hesitated before he replied.

"R-Really?" Tracy tried her best not to smile like a lovesick goof.

"Nice folks." Roman commented.

"You have to forgive my granny, she likes to butt in in my love life." Tracy explained. "Like how she compares with my cousins from my dad's side of the family, compared to my graceful friends and lovely cousins, I am a mess."

"Not to me." Roman interrupted. "You're just…unlike most girls."

"Is being different ok to you?" Tracy asked bashfully.

"Being different is ok." Roman nodded, "I mean there is always more to a girl than what she looks. To me, good looks doesn't matter anymore."

"…Is it because of that girl who broke your heart?" Tracy asked as Roman kept silent.

She sighed, before thinking of what to say.

"It takes a long time for a scar to heal, it takes a longer time for a heart to be full again." Roman stated.

"Look, Roman, it's her loss. She can't see you for the man you are." Tracy stated.

"What do you think of me?" Roman asked.

"Well, I think you're the most amazing guy I have ever met, you're like a role model to me. You're so responsible, and smart, and fearless. You care so much for your family and that's one of the most admirable things I like about you! You're a bit mysterious and hard to see through, but I think maybe deep down there is something more. If she cannot cherish you for who you truly are, it's her loss! I would never let anyone ever treating you like trash again!" Tracy smiled at Roman as she listed what she thinks of him.

Roman stared at her a few seconds blankly, blinking slowly.

"T-That's very nice of you. You know, if we were the same age, I would have considered dating you." Roman gave her a weak smile, walking ahead of her. He didn't notice Tracy's eyes tearing up.

' _Does age really matter? What if I am just a little younger than you? Why can't you just notice me already, Roman?'_ Tracy wiped away her tears, refusing to let Roman see her weak side. She walked over to follow behind Roman, before she saw Roman talking to Skylar and Bree about Bree having a breakdown of Sebastian going for the internship.

She sighed, knowing that Roman and the VK gang knew each other a while back, it would be nice for him to chat with his old friends, than having some immature 'little girl' tailing him.

* * *

 **7:30 pm, outside the Auradon's Art Museum**

Fletcher paced back and forth outside the museum, before he spotted someone wearing a hood running towards him.

"Fletcher!"

"Pease make this quick." Fletcher yelped, preparing to shield himself from the stranger.

"It's me." The hooded person removed the hook, revealing Molly Faciliar.

"Molly? You wrote me the note?" Fletcher blushes as he stammered.

"Yeah, it's been bothering me a while now, but the truth is…I sort of have a huge crush on you…" Molly smiled bashfully.

"You do?! That's amazing, I mean uh…I like you back…" Fletcher smiled.

"So, would you like to go to the Neon Lights Ball with me?" Molly asked.

"It would be my honor." Fletcher chuckled as they both smiled at each other and giggled.

A bit far off, Sloane watched Fletcher and Molly talking from the grocery shop nearby. She watched them laugh and blush with a sad look in her eyes, she knew she had lost the battle, but she can only smile and hope that Molly and Fletcher will treat each other well.

"Are you ok?" a boy asked. It was Brody Carlson.

"Hey Brody!" Sloane wiped a hear from her eyes.

"You know, there's this great ice cream sundae place nearby, ice cream always cheers me up." Brody smiled. "I just got rejected by Kim as well."

"You mean my friend Kim Crawford?" Sloane asked.

"Yeah, I know she has a boyfriend but I sort of liked her." Brody laughed awkwardly. "I know how it feels to like someone who might not feel the same way. So, wanna grab a treat?"

"I guess I could use a treat." Sloane smiled weakly at Brody.

* * *

 **Meantime at the Gym…**

Sakura grumpily made her way to the school gym before she started to punch the dummy, before Adam walked in.

"Sakura, Sakura," Adam smiled as he waved.

Sakura just pretended Adam wasn't there as she aimed a good punch by the dummy's center.

Adam sighed, knowing when Sakura is angry she is hard to reason.

Adam took out a letter he had written, since Oliver and Chase were the more 'emotional' guys of the group, Oliver suggested sending Sakura a letter to ask her to the dance.

Adam hid himself behind a pot of plant as he made his way to Sakura.

"Pst! Kura!" Adam whispered.

Sakura gave the plant a cold glare before she focused on punching the dummy.

"It's for you. Read it!" Adam pushed the letter over to the cat girl.

Sakura stopped punching, before she picked up the letter. Adam sighed in relief, maybe she has calmed a bit?

Before Adam knew it, Sakura had crumpled up the letter and threw it towards Adam violently, causing the older boy thrown across the gym and straight to the walls.

"You're supposed to read it _BEFORE_ you threw the letter at me." Adam whined out.

* * *

 **7:30 (At Tracy's home)**

Tracy went outside, noticing she got a text from Fletcher stating that he got a date with Molly.

"Now what should I do?" Tracy sighed, running her fingers through her hair. She really wanted to ask Roman to the dance, but the fear of him rejecting her; or the fact he was still holding a flame for his first crush. She didn't want to scare him, or make him feel the pain he had gone through before.

"Hey, you alright?" Brett asked, looking at her.

"Y-Yeah." Tracy gave a weak smile.

"Still hadn't ask out my brother?" Brett asked.

"It's so hard!" Tracy groaned. "I really wanted to ask him, but everything the words all get stuck in my throat. And he seems to be bothered by age difference."

"You have to forgive Roman sometimes, he's kinda dense when it comes to emotions and he's the stoic one, never lets anyone see through his emotions." Brett chuckled. "I'm rooting for you, chump!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Tracy stuck out her tongue.

2 more days till the dance, she already got ready her dress. But how could she ask out someone she is falling so hard for if the chances of him feeling the same is zero percent?

Fletcher already gotten his date, she's got a text from Nicki Odie that she was out with Gunner Malloy (huh, Tracy's always thought Nicki fancied him) with Lou Hawkhauser and Josh Wilcox for a double date (wow, even Lou got a date, dang she feels lonely) that they saw Sloane and Brody sharing a milkshake.

She's gotta pluck up the courage soon.

"That was an amazing dinner," Brett thanked the family.

"Glad you liked it." Mulan smiled.

"Oh no, is it raining?!" Jones looked outside.

"You can borrow our umbrellas." Shang handed Riker an umbrella.

"You can use this one too, just in case the first one is a bit too small." Tracy handed Roman another umbrella, her fingers lightly brushed against Roman's hand before she blushed.

"Goodnight." Roman looked over and nodded.

"G-goodnight Roman." Tracy waved, smiling softly.

Jones decided to just hit the hay for the night considering he had a jousting practice with Cyd tomorrow.

"So, mom, dad, what did you think of them?" Tracy asked.

"Well, although I sort of mind the fact that they are Rodissiuss' children…" Shang stated, before Tracy worried.

"But I can tell they are fine gentlemen." Mulan added.

"So, you won't mind if me and Jones still talking to them?" Tracy asked.

"As long as they won't hurt you and if it makes you happy, I won't judge a thing." Shang nodded.

"Thanks mom and dad." Tracy smiled as she hugged her parents and went to brush her teeth.

Now that she has her parents' approval, it would make talking to the Andrews brothers a whole lot easier and lesser pressure. If only she could find the right words and courage to ask Roman to the dance.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Wow things have certainly developed a lot for some of our ships.**

 **Chapter Talk:-**

 **1 YES! MOLLY GOT HER MAN! I feel so sorry for Sloane but I am glad she has found someone who would treat her fairly.**

 **2 I feel like elaborating the bromance between the guys, like how Fletcher would take advice from his bro friends. And how much Adam would take advice from Oliver to win back his true love, Sakura. I feel like Adam trying to win Kura over will be fun to watch as they parallel to Addison and Woody in this fic XD**

 **3 Sebastian, I do not blame him for wanting to go his scholarship, I mean Bree is just upset that he would miss out a big moment for her, so I hope Bree will chill soon. As for the part with Roman and his brothers meeting their enemies' family, it's a nice twist since Shang and Mulan were not described as 'ruthless' by their dad.**

 **4 The Rocy scene tho, I have been planning a huge Rocy moment I have been dying to try out on (cough! Based on Ouran High School Host Club's episode 16) but I have to see when do I work on it, and since Riker knows Roman won't admit anything he would have to push them together. Riker will gain a love interest later (cough! Marissa from KC Undercover) but Marissa would be chilled with Riker's schemes (I think?) although in the actual show it's been implied that Ernie and Marissa would be a couple, but in this AU Marissa would like Riker, and Ernie might be shipped with Isadora Smackle (since Farkle and Olive are a ship in this fic, I had to give alternate choices) but not for Jordan tho, she doesn't need a man when she has her best pet Bandit as her True Love (true love doesn't always have to apply for boyfriend-girlfriend, it can also be applied for BFFs or family)**

 **Anyway, feel free to fave, follow, and leave a review down below. Thanks for reading and have a nice day.**


	81. Chapter 81: Taking A Leap Of Faith

**Chapter 81: Taking A Leap of Faith**

 **Purpledolpin05: Hey guys so I am back with a new chapter, and today we will be seeing on what happens to our casts. Anyway, onwards to shoutouts!**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. Yeah Roman is still confused with his emotions. Sakura will still be upset at Adam so he has to up his game FAST! Hope you will like this chapter.

To The Malaysian Dream: Yeah Tracy still hasn't ask Roman out yet but we have to see what happens to them soon. Hope you will like this chapter.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from their respective Disney Shows, Disney XD Shows, Disney Movies and DCOMs, or the OCs that belong to The Dreamer With A Passion, TKDP or TeamTLKandBaltoCrew, I only own my OCs. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **It was midnight.**

Roman started stirring on his bed, before he woke up screaming, waking up his brothers.

"DUDE?! WHAT IS IT NOW?!" Riker asked.

"I just had the most _horrible_ nightmare!" Roman exclaimed.

"Oh no, did you got that dream where you were Sugarplum Fairy at Christmas Family Play?" Brett frowned.

"No, it was worse! I dreamt that I was with that Tracy, in my dreams I was on a date, I thought it was -never mind, doesn't matter who it was. But point is, it was Tracy on that date with me, holding my hand like she is in love, then _she_ tried to _kiss_ _**me**_ , what sorcery is this?!" Roman shrieked.

Riker and Brett gave each other a look.

"IS HE THAT STUPID?!" Brett frowned.

"Can't he get hints that even in his dreams, she is in love with him?" Riker thought.

"Wait, maybe it's a sign?" Brett stated.

"What sign?" Roman demanded.

"That you might like her?" Riker asked.

"No way, I don't like her." Roman shook his head, disgusted at the thought.

"GET A GRIP!" Riker yelled. "You might not like her but there is a _chance_ that she might feel the other way about you."

Roman paused for a moment, before a memory flashed into his mind. He remembered his small chat with Tracy, the way she told him how much she looks up to him sounded so honest and sincere.

"No way," Roman shook his head, keeping his cool, before standing up. "I think I need a moment to myself."

"Roman." Riker tried to follow, before Brett stopped him.

"Let him, he needs to get in touch with how he feels." Brett stated, as Riker sighed and nodded.

Roman walked around the outside of the dorms. He noticed Adam was sleep-talking, and imagined his pillow was Sakura.

Love brings out the foolish side of a person, that was all Roman had experienced all his life.

His mother left them when he was too young, watching his father mourn over their mother's death was the worst thing that ever happened to his family.

Then, there was this girl he first met. He honestly thought there was a connection between them, but she was nothing but a heartbreaker, flirted and broke his heart. He made a vow to never fall in love again.

And now, Tracy comes into his life. She wasn't like any girl who tried to use him or his brothers. She was willing to sit beside him and listen to what he has to say. He remembered what she spoke to him earlier about how much she admired him and looked up to him.

Could his brothers be right? Could she really be interested in him? But what if she is just using him so she can kill him and his family for their past?

Now that Roman thinks about it, Tracy _does_ have a soft side when it comes to him and his brothers. She likes talking to Riker and seemed to get along with him just fine.

He walked pass the Li siblings' room and decided to snoop a bit. Hey, you better know what your enemies are thinking if you are not aware of what they do at all times!

He noticed Jones' room kept a collection of scorpion venom, and a few poisonous items banned from school. (that boy is clearly the dangerous one!) And the younger sibling keeps sleep-mumbling about world domination. (Ok this boy is the future dictator, note to self: never cross paths with him)

He noticed that Tracy was still awake in her room (crap, what if she is plotting his death?! What if she knows that he was spying on them?! What if she has a pistol under her pillow she is gonna use to kill him?!) but…something was different.

Tracy was sitting on her bed, hugging a pillow in her arms.

"Why can't I just ask him out…? I can try so hard to get along with him and his brothers, and getting my parents to accept him was easier." She mumbled. "Maybe he's right…maybe I am just too young for him. Maybe he likes older women?"

What is she talking about? Who is that mystery boy she keeps talking on and on about? Hhm…it can't be Brett, he's taken. Aha, maybe Tracy was talking about _RIKER_! Of course, I mean Tracy seems to get along with Riker and they like to laugh and tease each other.

Yet strangely, Roman felt a sour feeling inside of him. Why is he acting like this?

Tracy sighed, before she hugged her pillow tightly.

"And why did I have to wake up from that wonderful dream. In my dreams, I can always talk to him so naturally, going on imaginary dates. And I can't believe I woke up right when I was about to kiss him?" Tracy mumbled, but smiled softly and giggled to herself, lightly kissing her fingertips and she closed her eyes, imagining it was Roman she was kissing.

All the missing moments, all the times she almost could have just kissed him and tell him how much she loves him, but she knew deep down Roman is still not hung up on the girl who broke up with him, so she had to hide every bit of feelings she has to him. She wanted to see Roman smiling at her, she wanted to make him smile again.

Roman noticed that Tracy started to watch a video, wait was that the time he and his brothers went to that Muse-Ic Talent Show? He noticed when Tracy started to giggle softly when she was listening to Roman's part.

Roman's eyes widen in horror at the realization. N-no way…All the description…Was Tracy talking about… _HIM_?!

I-It can't be, she likes Riker. Yeah! That's probably it! She probably likes talking to Roman just to get his approval to date Riker, yeah that's probably it! (Riker: YOU STUPID, STUPID PIG!) He was never ready to fall in love, or even opening up for someone else after _she_ (he refused to speak of her name) broke his heart.

There is no room for love in his heart until the day he avenges the Li and the Fa family for the pain they caused to his family. And with that, Roman decided to go back to his dorm room.

But he still had to 'take one for the team' and asked Tracy out to be her dance date. Why does it have to be him? But he still has to do the deed if it means anything to avenge his father.

* * *

 **The next day… (1 More Day until the Neon Lights Ball) (Tracy had spent the day before preparing for Jenny's Prom-Posal and I don't feel like talking about how Bree kept attacking Sakura's Sebastian voodoo doll, and Sakura kept attacking the actual Adam)**

Lots of people who don't have dates in the last minute are already panicking. Resorting to asking out the closest person they can think of.

Olive Doyle and Farkle Hatter had asked each other to the dance in a somewhat hard to understand way. Ernie tried to ask out Marissa but she was going with Riker, so he opted with asking Isadora Smackle.

"How is it possible?! Everyone has a date, even Mrs. Kipling, and she doesn't even go to this school as a student!" Avery Jennings exclaimed.

"And I can't believe Mrs. Kipling is going with Lizardman." Kim Crawford nodded.

"Well at least that would keep Mrs. Kipling away from shredding the younger children." Ravi stated, turning to yell at Lizardman. "Mr. Lizardman, sir, if you mistreat Mrs. Kipling I will not forgive you!"

"Good for her?" Sabrina frowned a bit. Not sure if that's supposed to be a compliment or something they should be worried of.

* * *

"Dewey the Dingo…Where are you?" Jenny shouted on the top of her lungs, as she and her friends kept looking for the missingmascot.

"I miss Dewey, he's the sweetest." Doy whined.

"Your name is Dewey." Topanga White-Florian corrected, before Doy started to pant loudly and cried.

"Here we go again," Spin face palmed.

"Look, you've been looking for the mascot for weeks, are you sure you guys didn't misplace it?" Topanga asked.

"No, we didn't misplace it, we were supposed to be looking after the Mascot but then poof it vanished!" Bob nodded.

"We'll just keep looking, ok?" KC assured. "Hey Brett, get over here and help."

"What's in it for me?" Brett asked cheekily.

"You get 10 bucks and a big ol' kiss from KC." Judy piped in.

"I'll give the money, but you are not getting that kiss." KC sassed over at Brett.

"HEY I AM A GREAT KISSER, JUST ASK AUBREY!" Brett hissed over.

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM KC, HE DUMPED ME FOR BREE!" Aubrey yelled over from the other side of the hall.

"How dare you!" KC looked insulted before fake-slapping him, amusing her younger siblings and the children.

* * *

"Ok, we got the party supplies here!" Aubrey (from Girl Meets World) announced as she loaded a truck filled with decorations.

"Cool, thanks!" Emma Ross nodded, before turning over to yell at Luke Ross. "LUKE, YOU GOT THE PATTERN WRONG, IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE NEON YELLOW THEN SILVER NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!"

"See ya!" Luke smirked before he ran away.

"Wow, so who's actually in charge of the decorations?" Brittany (Andi Mack) asked.

"Huh, well at this point, anyone but Emma!" Janelle replied in sarcasm.

"HEY! I HEARD THAT!" Emma yelled.

"We've spent so much on the decorations that we hadn't thought of who should be DJ yet." Skylar stated. "Bree is asking Adam on handing invitations. Adam used to DJ back on the Isle, but there was an accident with Chase and his disguise invention and he was stuck as Bree. Long story!"

"Sakura, so have you decided on what you wanna wear tomorrow?" Taylor asked.

"No clue." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Julie asked, concerned.

"Like life is an empty void of disappointments, that all men are shameless cheaters and insensitive buffoons!" She hissed out.

* * *

"ADAM!" Bree's shrill voice boomed from the other side of the hall.

"Why did you typed out 'You're all _**DEAD**_ to me so I invite you to this party?!'?!" Bree yelled.

"I can't help it ok?! I really miss Sakura, and without her I am dead on the inside." Adam whined, looking at Sakura who was talking to Johan before they laughed.

"Well you should FOCUS ON YOUR JOB!" Bree yelled.

"Poor girl, she's an emotional wreck after Sebastian left." Chase explained.

"Sebastian is _dead_?" Bex asked.

" _Not_ _yet_." Chase stated. "He's gone to a scholarship interview."

"Hey Adam~" another shrill voice called out for Adam.

Oh no, it was Stacy.

"Hey." Adam laughed awkwardly.

"Did you miss me? I just came back from the Modelling Agency." Stacy flirted shamelessly with Adam, before Sakura noticed and broke a metal rod with her bare hands out of rage.

"Not really, it was much quiet when you're gone." Bree stated in sarcasm.

"I didn't ask you, peasant!" Stacy hissed.

Before anyone could blink, Bree started to argue with Stacy. Bree, was in a grumpy mood, and Stacy, was the desperate ex-girlfriend.

"Girls, stop fighting!" Roman stood between them. "You guys are making a mess!"

"He's right you know. At this rate, they would cast votes to someone else to be Queen of the Neon Lights Ball." Janelle frowned.

"Fine." Stacy scoffed, before she glared at everyone else and sashayed away.

"Ugh, I hate that prissy ogress, she is nothing but a b-" Sakura yelled, before Julie gave her a look. "Bulldozer with lipstick!"

"Thanks for backing me up, Roman!" Bree smiled over.

"No problem." Roman nodded and looked away awkwardly. "I just hate it when there's a fight. Too messy."

"No, I mean it, I would have done something irrational if no one stopped me." Bree nodded. "Thank you. Maybe I can treat you a drink later! My treat. Queen's honor."

Tracy looked over and saw Roman stopping the fight, she smiled softly.

So Roman's a guy who speaks for justice huh? That's a new thing to add in her long list of what little things she likes about him.

"Hey Roman!" Roman groaned a bit when he noticed Aspen walking his way.

"Not that girl again." Roman mumbled.

Tracy gulped, oh no, was Aspen gonna ask Roman to the dance?!

"Can I talk to you outside? Alone." Aspen asked, battling her eyelashes at him.

"Fine." Roman nodded.

"So, the dance is tomorrow," Aspen began.

"So?" Roman frowned.

"So, would you like to be my date?" Aspen asked.

"No." Roman rejected her in a heartbeat.

"Why not?!" Aspen shrieked.

"Because I don't like you. Not even the money in the world can change that fact." Roman rolled his eyes at her, before he walked away and left Aspen crying.

* * *

Tracy was listening from the other side of the wall.

She can't help but feel a little bad for Aspen, even if they were rivals at winning Roman's affections, but still, no one should ever be treated that way.

Just like how Roman must have felt when his first crush rejected him…

"Tracy!" Jenny shouted over, waving. "Can you help me out with the decorations?"

"Sure, Jenny!" Tracy wanted to ask Roman to the dance, but decided that her friends matter more.

"Do you think Bob would like it?" Jenny asked, as Tracy helped Jenny tie up a ribbon behind her dress.

"If he doesn't, he's a fool." Tracy assured her young friend.

"Why do I have to do this?" Bree groaned.

"Because you agreed to it?" Skylar frowned at her moody friend.

"Oh no, Bob's coming! Quick, Operation Distraction!" Spin looked through a binocular as he exclaimed.

As if cued, Bret and Chet, along with Lewy and Beast all went outside and distracted Bob with their nonsense magic act.

"Hey Bob, I am the Great Bret-dini!" Bret began his magic act.

"you do know the Magic show was over 2 weeks ago, right?" Bob crossed his arms, knowing something was definitely off. He knew that it was probably Jenny's Promposal, but he just didn't know how she was gonna ask him.

"And I am the Great Chet-dini." Chet stated, taking out a few cards. "Pick a card!"

The Magic Show act lasted a few minutes until Beast told them to go into the Castle-teria.

Bob wasn't expecting much but he saw all his friends gathering by the hall, along with a few of his female friends, Jamie, Tracy, Skylar, and Sakura all 4 holding up cardboards.

In the front of the line of kids was Bree holding a bouquet of fried chicken (specially designed by Bobby Anderson of Adventures in Babysitting) and Jenny holding up a huge signboard.

" _YES, I'LL GO TO PROM WITH YOU, BREE!"_ Bob smiled happily while he stretched his hands out widely, as he walked over to hug Bree.

Everyone starts to laugh, even Lola Gothel started to snap pictures.

"No, read the sign! READ THE SIGN!" Bree hissed over, Bob walked over to read Jenny's sign.

' **I Know I'm Not Bree, But Will You Go To The Dance With Me?'**

"Yes." Bob chuckled as he and Jenny both smiled. Before Bob decided to give a hug to his actual crush, Bree.

"Sorry Bree." Jenny mouthed over as she giggled.

"HE SAID YES!" Doy cheered happily.

"Bunny! (Bonny, ship name to Bob and Jenny)" January chirped out.

"That's right." Doy giggled, "now show me your cute charms Janoy?"

January looked at Doy before chirping out in a cutesy voice: "Cute charms!"

"Too cute!" Doy squealed as he touches her cheek.

Tracy giggled, knowing her job was done. The many things she does for her friends. Her friends' and family's happiness had always mattered to her more than her own. She was envious of how lucky her friends are, to be able to have someone they like.

* * *

Adam was following after Sakura, he's been desperately trying to ask Sakura to the dance, but she just don't seem to be listening to him. Just last night, he tried climbing up the tree that leads to her room, but she placed radioactive plutonium by the balcony.

"Kura, please, can't you just listen to me?!" Adam begged, he looked so desperate.

"DAD! STRANGER DANGER ALERT!" Sakura gave Adam a look before she shouted.

Within seconds, Sakura's father, Harushi, along with the Defense Guard Fang both came out with a spiked bat and a bag filled with weapons.

"You were saying?" Harushi snarled, as Adam gulped and retreated slowly before running towards the hills.

"Spiked weapons always work!" Fang nodded.

"Hon, you can't ignore Adam forever." Lily told her daughter. Sakura kept quiet.

"the dance is tomorrow, you should listen to his apology." Lily sighed, before she left her daughter alone for thinking.

* * *

 **Meantime**

Sebastian was on the edge of his seat, it was almost his turn for the interview. He was feeling excited, all his life this was his dream coming true.

"Wow, I am impressed by your academic achievements." The Dean nodded.

"Thank you." Sebastian nodded.

"Rarely, I come across a bright-minded young man like you." The Dean continued.

"I'm flattered, but being accepted by this University is such an honor." Sebastian nodded.

"you know, we're starting the new internship intake in a few weeks," the Dean handed over a brochure with a contract. "If you're interested, you can come to our interview with our finest professor tomorrow for his exhibition. We can just sign you up right now."

"Wow! That's so sudden…" Sebastian's eyes gleamed with happiness, before a flash of memory of Bree at the brink of tears when she heard of him going for an interview.

"May I have some time to think of it?" Sebastian looked at his lucky charm bracelet Bree made for him, then he looked at the brochure.

"Sure, but you should know, we have another student Preston from Camelot, he's also a bright man who's interested in the same internship you're after. If you don't give us a reply by tomorrow morning, consider your scholarship terminated." The Dean nodded.

"I understand, sir." Sebastian nodded as he got up.

Sebastian went back to the hotel, gazing at the brochure, then Bree's bracelet.

 _ **Flashback...**_

" _Thank you for standing up for me when Ethan was making fun of me." Bree smiled._

" _No problem, it's the least I could do." Sebastian rubbed his neck as he blushed._

" _So, here's a thank you gift." Bree took out a bracelet, before tying it around his hand._

" _I love it," Sebastian smiled as they both blushed._

Such important decisions of his life. One was his lifelong dream, the one he's dreamed of about his future since he was a child; the other was his person he hopes to have a future with.

What should he do? What should he do?

* * *

Tracy took a deep breath, before she walked to find Roman. He seemed a bit sad, he didn't show it but she could feel in by looking into his eyes.

"Hey Roman." Tracy pluck up the courage as she called out for him.

"Oh, hey Trace." Roman nodded.

"May I please have a word with you…alone?" Tracy asked.

"Sure." Roman stood up and followed her outside to the serene side of the school, a small park near a beautiful pond.

"Beautiful night." Roman looked up at the sky.

"Uh huh." Tracy smiled, looking at the sky.

Tracy took another deep breath, before she turned to Roman.

"Are you ok?" Tracy asked Roman.

"Yeah" Roman replied.

He's lying…Tracy can tell, but decided to pretend she doesn't notice Roman being upset.

"I always come here whenever I am feeling down, or upset, or when I'm happy. It's sort of like my hideout" Tracy explained.

"It's a good spot," Roman nodded.

"Roman, I um…I was wondering if…" Tracy began to stumble and stutter.

"If what?" Roman asked.

"I was wondering…if you would do me the honor of going to the Neon Lights Ball with me tomorrow? A-as friends of course." She shut her eyes tightly as she asked.

Roman stared at her, horrified and shocked. Tracy could tell from one look that the invitation caught him off-guard.

"Uh…" Roman stuttered back, before he replied her.

" _No."_

Tracy stared at him in shock, she wasn't shocked if he had rejected her.

"I-It's ok if you're not interested and all, you know what forget I even asked. I was just being a silly little girl." Tracy shook her head, trying to change the topic. She wasn't pretty, or bold, or fearless, but it was worth taking a leap of faith and asking him.

"You didn't let me finish, I rejected your offer. Because I think this type of things should be what the guy does, and not the girl." Roman stated, Tracy stared at him in shock.

"Tracy Li, would you like to go to the Neon Lights Ball with me?" Roman asked, looking away awkwardly as he lowered his head and rubbed his neck. "You know, as friends of course."

Tracy gasped softly, feeling her heart racing and her eyes tearing up.

"Yes." Tracy smiled, before she hugged him. _"Yes, yes, yes, a million times yes!"_

Roman looked at her, feeling awkward. Why was his pulse racing? He was never used to such close physical contact.

"I mean as friends, of course." Tracy stammered and let go of him. "It's just…no boy has ever asked me to any dance."

"Really? So, this means I'm the first?" Roman asked in a sly voice.

"Yeah, and I'm really glad it was you." Tracy giggled as she smiled.

" _Why_? There are many other good-looking boys out there." Roman wondered. Auradon was filled with lots of attractive boys he's sure Tracy would swoon over.

"There _are_ a lot of boys out there, _but there's only one you_." Tracy admitted before she looked into his eyes and spoke in a sincere tone, before Roman looked at her surprised (and that got his heart racing, what sorcery is this?!), Tracy then smiled awkwardly as she continued, "I mean, I can't think of any person I would like to invite, as friends, of course!"

"Ok, goodnight then." Roman blinked before he waved her goodnight.

Tracy giggled and can't stop smiling. All her life, she has waited for the day her knight in shining armor comes to sweep her off her feet, for a boy to give her a chance to be…a girl.

She started to waltz around the garden, humming happily to herself, imagining herself and Roman dancing. [Song: One Dance, a deleted song from The Little Mermaid. I thought it fits]

" _One dance, just you and me._

 _Beneath the moon, beside the sea._

 _One dance, and it's happily ever after._

 _One Dance, and you will see,_

 _We're not so different, you and me._

 _Just us two…me and you…_

 _One Dance…"_

Maybe all those nights wishing upon a star was true, maybe…maybe Roman might actually like her? Maybe she might finally get her chance of finding true love…All she knows is that this is the first time she's actually fallen so hard for a boy, she can't mess this up. Just one chance for her to hope that Roman might like her back.

* * *

Roman walked back to his room, his feelings were a jumble. He's never asked out a girl before, and it has to be Tracy, the enemy! He should be focus on the revenge plan! No time for love.

But yet, the way Tracy was smiling when he asked her to the dance. He's never seen a girl who smiled so freely and happily before. It didn't seem like she was faking it. And strangely, it made his heart all tingly inside.

No, no, no! Roman mentally reminded himself not to lose track of his revenge plan, besides he still holds a bit of feelings for the girl who ripped his heart in shreds.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: YES! BONNY, JANOY AND ROCY, ALL IN ONE CHAPTER. The next chapter will finally focus on the actual Neon Lights Ball arc, I've been stalling the NLB for too long but I felt like elaborating on the couples.**

 **Chapter Talk:-**

 **1 I feel like elaborating on how Roman thinks of Tracy, poor idiot was convinced Tracy might be liking Riker. (WAKE UP ALREADY!) I think he would rather lie to himself than be in touch with his true feelings. Also, EEEEEEEEPPPPPP Roman and Tracy are going to the dance together, I felt like fitting in the song 'One Dance' because it felt like Tracy's mood about her imagining being Roman's date.**

 **2 The return of the Prissy Princesses! Oh, hell no! It had been so quiet when they went to Modelling Agency for a while. But we all know Adam and Sakura are meant to be, even if she is being all moody with him.**

 **3 Bob and Jenny's ship scene, that was so cute. I actually based the Prom-Posal from ElleOfTheMills video 'MY TEACHER PROMPOSED TO ME' since I feel like Jenny would be the pants of the relationship. XD Also, the little Janoy scene always melts my heart, because January and Doy are always a cute sight to read about. PS, totally random and non-related but I showed the toddler I based January from a picture of Doy from Girl Meets World wiki and asked if she thinks Doy is cute, AND SHE NODDED! EEEEEEPPPPPP! (Sorry my Janoy fangirl heart, it can't take all the feels)**

 **4 Poor Sebby, he's still deciding on which he wants for his future: his scholarship or his girlfriend. But we would have to see what he chooses. Adam still needs to up his game since Sakura is still angry at him for 'kissing another girl', so we would have to see what he would do to win her back.**

 **That's all for this chapter, hope you guys liked it. Feel free to fave, follow, review and tell us what you think. Thank you for reading and have a nice day.**


	82. Chapter 82: Mad For Tea

**Chapter 82: Mad for Tea**

 **Purpledolpin05: After stalling the Neon Lights Ball arc for months, here you go! I have been focusing on the other couples' development for a while before I decided to focus on the actual arc. Now back to shout outs!**

To The Malaysian Dream: Glad you liked the update, yeah Roman and Tracy are officially dates (as friends). Hope you will like this update.

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review, well Roman likes to avoid reality of which Tracy likes him and would rather pretend that she likes Riker instead. Hope you'll like this chapter.

To TKDP: Thanks for the review. Well we'd have to see what Sebastian chooses in the end. (I needed a reason to explain why "Doug" wasn't with "Evie" in the Neon Lights Ball in this AU) Yeah Roman is still a dope at knowing what love is, he's probably trying to be chivalrous in the traditional way (in words of Sakura: Nonsense, women can be as manly as guys these days, just look at Daria!) and that he still doesn't feel any love for Tracy (or at least he's denying feelings, caught in between of still having feelings for his old crush, and with the feelings he is unsure of how he feels for Tracy/the enemy in his viewpoint). Hope you will like this chapter.

To leana: Well yeah, glad you liked the trailer. Hope you will like this chapter.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from their respective Disney Shows, Disney XD Shows, Disney Movies and DCOMs, or the OCs that belong to The Dreamer With A Passion, TKDP or TeamTLKandBaltoCrew, I only own my OCs. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Finally, it's the day of the Neon Lights Ball!**

Bree, Skylar and a few of their friends were sitting in a tea shop that Gus owns. Despite the shop looking tiny, its actually more spacious on the inside

Amongst the group of teens were Bree, Sakura, Skylar, Emma Ross, Faiz Genie, Gus Hatter, Marci Wong, the Agrabah siblings, Marcus, Jordan Hook with her pet Bandit, Nikki Odie, along with Molly and Cleo Faciliar. (Gabby was double-dating with Bart and Mae with Albert; and Dump Truck was tagging with Andie for a date before going to the dance, and spying on Nikki with her boyfriend Tyler).

So yeah, there are a lot of people crammed in the tiny store, that's why Gus hired a giant carpet.

"Gotta say, I am usually a tight lamp space kinda guy, but gotta admit this place is cool!" Faiz Genie admitted.

"Thanks, Marci does one heck of a job running this place with me." Gus smiled before he winked at his girlfriend, Marci Wong.

"Wicked dress, you're gonna look so wicked tonight." Skylar smiled at Emma.

"Aw thanks, I'm sure your dress will look great as well." Emma Ross nodded back.

"This is my dress." Skylar replied, motioning to her outfit, before Emma felt awkward.

"Oh well then I love it!" Emma lied.

"Nice one, she totally bought that you don't like her dress." Gus whispered over.

"Hey, has anyone told you you're a terrible whisperer?" Bree frowned over.

"No, they totally haven't." Gus shook his head.

"Do you think Sakura's gotten calm over Adam?" Molly asked Sabrina, concerned.

"STUPID AD! HE! IS! SUCH! A! SON OF A B-!" Sakura yelled from the kitchen, shooting teacups at a picture of Adam on the walls.

" _LANGUAGE_!" Julie yelled over.

"I WAS ABOUT TO SAY SON OF A _BULLY_!" Sakura yelled back.

"Wow, she clearly hasn't calmed one bit." Gus concluded.

"You think? Just yesterday, Sakura tried burning down _our_ side of the room" Skylar stated.

"Why would you burn down your own room?!" Marci frowned.

"Anywhere near that two-timer deserves to be gone done the fiery pits!" Sakura hissed over, before clawing out her nails on a noticeboard, before the board was shred in half.

"This is why no one makes Kura mad back at the Isle." Marcus whispered over to Julie.

"This place is boring, there were more cannonballs back at Jordan's dorm." Cyd sighed.

"YOU SNUCK CANNONBALLS INTO JORDAN'S DORM?!" Shelby shrieked.

"No, that was a prank we played on my sister Ocean back on the Isle." Jordan stated.

Bandit seemed to be interested in the cannonballs in the room scheme.

"Ok Bandit, when we get back we can sneak in some pythons into Aspen and Stacy's dorms!" Jordan whispered over as Bandit and her shared a sneaky smirk.

"You can poison Amber while you're at it. She's quite a queen bee and deserves to be dead for the brat she is!" Maya Hearts nodded.

"Forget pythons, Jones has better scorpions in that jar of his." Cyd added with a mischievous smile. "I mean, have you seen him rocking that new shadow blade sword trick?!"

"Sometimes I am wondering if you and Jones should be a couple instead?" Emma Ross frowned.

"Ewwww! Jones is just my friend, and I thought you all know I prefer Naldo?" Cyd frowned, shuddering at the thought of dating her brother-like friend.

"Yeah I am sure Tracy would disapprove." Marcus laughed.

"Good news, Gus! I fixed your tea cabinet!" Sakura came out from the kitchen, before holding up a broken door, "bad news, you need someone to fix your actual tea cabinet"

"SAKURA, WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Skylar yelled over.

"I have a question though: why is Daisy hiding in the tea cabinet? I almost went 'off with the head' mode on her." Sakura asked, pulling Daisy from Grundenwald by the shoulder.

"Well uh remember how Daisy asked me and Cyd to break-up with her ex Sabastian for her so she can have Barry?" Shelby began before it was _BREE'S_ turn to get angry and rant about her dwarf boyfriend, she quickly continued, "Sabastian the meathead didn't take news well and now he's transferred to our school to win her back."

"Oh…you see, I thought she was Adam and then aimed the frying pan at her skull." Sakura chuckled awkwardly.

"How is it possible? Daisy looks nothing like Adam." Bree asked.

"Well I miss AD, but that guy is too busy being a two-timing pig to care about me!" Sakura frowned before she grabbed a nunchaku before heading back to the kitchen.

They all heard a shriek as the doors banged open.

"OH NO, GUYS WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!" Stephanie whined.

"Oh no, did someone got hurt?" Sabrina asked.

"No." Stephanie frowned.

"Did someone got _REALLY_ hurt?" Cleo Faciliar asked with a smirk.

"No!" Stephanie frowned again.

"Why are you always commenting rude comments?" Molly frowned at her sister.

"Oh come on?! A dead body is always fun to look at, remember what happened to Nikki's ex-boyfriend?!" Cleo whined a bit, huffing in anger.

"Then is it my channel broke 1 million subscribers?" Faiz Genie asked.

"How is _THAT_ an emergency?" Jordan turned to Faiz.

"Hey, if you've got dance _skills_ like this player does, you would think otherwise." Faiz scoffed, crossing his arms.

"And if you have a set of razor-sharp cannonballs at your home like I do, you would think otherwise too, Genie Boy!" Jordan sassed back.

"Well, Captain Mood-Ring, you never ceased to amaze us." Faiz joked as he chuckled lightly.

"And by amaze, we refer to terrify." Sheby frowned a bit, shrinking behind Cyd.

"Focus back on me!" Stephanie stated, before explaining. "Someone stole my dress, now I have nothing to wear!"

"Uh, you have 10 King-sized bedrooms of heels." Skylar frowned.

"3 walking closets," Emma Ross continued.

"2 wardrobes filled with personal designed dresses!" Daisy added.

" _And a partridge in a pear tree!"_ Gus sang, before earning odd looks.

"No worries, luckily, I always come ready with an extra gown!" Bree assured, before taking out a dress from her bag, before adding a spiked choker. "Plus accessories."

"Do you, like, have anything less punk-ish style?" Stephanie asked.

"Minus the accessories!" Bree took off the choker.

"Huh, you know, for a VK dress, this one's, like, kinda cute!" Stephanie smiled before rushing to change into the new dress. She came back a few seconds later.

"Wow, you changed fast!" Emma exclaimed.

"Well, my mom was raised by fairies," Stephanie replied.

"Yeah I know. Remember Family Day?" Johan rolled his eyes as Skylar and Bree shuddered.

"Changing clothes in a fast pace runs in my blood." Stephanie added, "When I was a baby, I can change my diapers in 2 seconds!"

"Uh…thank you for that visual." Skylar forced a smile.

"And that was very disturbing to visualize." Jordan immediately spoke out her mind, earning a nod from Bandit.

"Thank you, Bree, you're a lifesaver!" Stephanie thanked Bree for the dress.

"You're welcome, I have been told worse." Bree nodded.

"This makes me, like, wanna forget all those terrible things me and my sister and cousins talked about you." Stephanie added.

"Wait, you said what now?" Bree raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing!" Stephanie lied.

"This calls for a celebration tea!" Gus cheered as everyone smiled (except for, well Sakura who was busy destroying-I mean _renovating_ parts of the kitchen. Gus didn't have qualms about it, claiming he was getting free labor for renovating the kitchen. Marci thought that the renovation would be better for her to have more space in selling her watermelon skin clothes ware.

A hand secretly pushed the couch, before Skylar spilt the pot on tea onto Emma's dress. (Sorry Emma)

"Hey! Watch that!" Emma hissed over.

"It wasn't me!" Bree claimed.

"And I was sitting at the far end." Jordan snorted.

"My dress is ruined!" Emma glared at Skylar.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." Skylar admitted.

"Yeah, I mean I'm not the clumsy one with spells here." Cleo made a snide remark.

"Look, ladies, instead of yelling at each other like uncivilized people do, someone should consider fixing the dress." Sakura told them from the end of the kitchen, before they all heard a loud bang against the kitchen counter.

"SAYS THE GIRL WHO IS BREAKING THE SINK!" Maya frowned as she yelled over.

"Maybe I can fix it!" Skylar offered before she casted a spell to fix Emma's white dress. "Dress, dress, away from this mess. Rid this gown's a bit distress!"

At that moment, some patterns formed on Emma's white gown, looking like ink splats.

"Wow, you're making things worse!" Faiz commented.

Emma gasped in horror, before she could scream or shriek, Skylar tried to reassure her.

"Let me try again!" Skylar suggested, before chanting another spell. "Dress, dress, I must express; make this gown a bit to impress."

More patterns appeared on Emma's dress, Emma glared over at Skylar.

"You ruined my dress, now Xander will think I look hideous!" Emma hissed over.

"Wait, I actually really like it." Molly stated.

"You're just saying that!" Emma rolled her eyes.

"No, I seriously do." Molly nodded. "It makes you look rather… _alternative_."

"Alternative to _what_? I can't let Hazel or her annoying friends see me dressed in this!" Emma stated.

"She means it's very fashion-forward." Bree explained as she bragged a little. "If I thought I was already wearing the best dress, I would be super jelly. But I do, so I'm not"

"HERE'S THE FREAKIN' JELLY!" Sakura yelled, throwing a plastic bowl over to Bree's knee.

"I MEANT JELLY AS IN JEALOUS!" Bree yelled back.

"BE SPECIFIC NEXT TIME WITH YOUR TEENAGE JARGONS!" Sakura lunged over, throwing a hammer into the sink.

"That girl has got a tad bit too _mad_." Gus commented.

"Mad at _Adam_." Cyd nodded.

"You know what, Emma, I like your dress, it looks so retro chic!" Sabrina nodded.

"Even my mom would be jealous of that dress, and it's coming from the daughter of Queen of Hearts herself." Maya Hearts nodded.

"You look super nice." Riley nodded.

"I would totally feature that dress on my blog! VK Gone Viral!" Julie added.

"I do not like these fashion talk." Marcus frowned over as Johan and Faiz nodded in agreement.

"VK Gone Viral, that sounds pretty suspicious if you're asking me." Stephanie had her doubts as she crossed her arms.

With the recent number of VKs increasing in Auradon, things have been extra suspicious.

The group of teens didn't know that a hand came out and secretly poured drink into the cup of tea before retrieving it to drink. Cleo noticed the hand before tossing down a few scones to the guest.

* * *

 **Meantime…**

"So, whatcha think of my tux?" Roman frowned as he asked, showing off his tux to his brothers. Marissa had got Riker a matching tux since they had done shopping with Brett and KC.

Roman originally intended to skip the Dance, but knowing that he had to go for tehir school grades, and now he had regretted asking Tracy, their arch nemesis, to the dance as her date. (under the claim they went as friends)

"You look like Grandpa Gao when he set our table on fire because _RAINEY'S_ roasted turkey caught _ON_ _FIRE_!" Riker claimed as Roman rolled his eyes.

"BTW, I heard from KC you asked Tracy to the dance, so proud of you bro." Brett patted Roman's shoulder.

"Shut it, I don't like her that way." Roman yelled, switching into another tux in the changing room.

"3 brothers, spending the 4 hours before the dance, picking a dress for their former dateless brother. Sounds about less macho." Riker chuckled as he joked.

"Zip it!" Roman yelled.

"…Wait, Roman's never gone for a single dance with any girl before, you know, minus the time we accompanied Regina to Georgie's Quinceañera as her chaperones." Brett thought as he commented, not knowing Roman's face turned red from the other side of the room.

"DUDE, THAT'S LIKE YOUR FIRST DANCE DATE!" Riker shouted.

"It's not a date-date, it's a friend thing!" Roman yelled.

"Whatever." Brett and Riker laughed.

* * *

Tracy Li was in her room, going through her wardrobe, hoping she had something _cute_ to wear so she can make a good impression on Roman.

There's this dress Mazlee gave her with the Genie chic style, it was one of her personal favorite dresses, and it's coming from a girl who _HATES_ wearing dresses and believes miniskirts should be illegal.

"Ok, let's hope Roman would like this one." Tracy thought, picking the purple hooded dress.

Huh, she didn't notice there was a small glittery dolphin emblem by the hem of the dress before. [Random felt-like breaking the forth wall with my penname here] It actually looks great, considering dolphins were one of her favorite animals. (the FIRST dolphin she actually saw had to be a dead one)

"Maybe…maybe Roman might actually think I look like a real girl." Tracy hoped, smiling as she imagined dancing with Roman before she started to hum to One Dance.

 _There are stars that filled the night, can you see them?_

 _There are 2, or 3- or gee? A million more…_

 _And I see you in their light._

 _Oh, me? A dance? Alright._

 _Just to move, and glide with you, across the floor…_

She's always been rough around the edges, a tomboy that scares boys away if they try to make a move on her friends, and always thinks of others before herself but she's still a dreamer hoping her knight in shining armor would come and sweep her off her feet. Roman, he's just so perfect. Rough, cold and mysterious; yet deep down he's caring, responsible and a broken boy who never know what love is like.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Yup here we are Part 1 of the Neon Lights Ball day arc! I've been waiting for a long time for this!**

 **Chapter Talk:-**

 **1 Ok, first off, sorry for having too many people in Gus' shop, there were multiple people that fit the roles of Jordan Genie (Faiz Genie, Jordan Hook, Bandit in some ways) Allie (Emma, sorry Emma but she does seem kind fashion-sassy like Allie does. Gus and Marci for Allie's eccentric side.) and Freddie (Cleo, Jordan, Maya, Cyd) I felt like having more of the people since people in my fic outnumber the actual characters of Wicked World by…a lot. Stephanie is reprising as Audrey's role (although Stacy would just have made things worse, I tolerate with Stephanie of Mighty Med more)**

 **2 Yes Daisy from BFW is involved (ish) it's modern AU, Daisy doesn't have to be 500 years old. In this AU, Daisy broke up (via Cyd and Shelby) with her overcontrolling ex, Sabastian (not Sebastian the dwarf) and that Darry (ship name) is cannon, vice versa to Logan the dwarf/Shelby. Cyd I am pending on Jones or Naldo. (sorry Jones, but they see each other like Bros)**

 **3 Sakura is still on rampage mode. *sighs* I do not blame her, but we can say that Adam and Sakura need each other to help sustain their sanity. They balance each other perfectly. I like rampaging Sakura tho, she's always been the bad girl of the team so I can see her using violence as her resolution.**

 **4 Ah the Rocy scene, yeah Roman is still wondering how to feel and Tracy is falling hard and fast. ROMAN OPEN UP YOUR EYES DUDE! I briefly mentioned Dr. Gao of Lab Rats: Space Colony since in my stories, he is their grandpa (heck, this makes my Spamie Descendants AU story sound creepy since Jenny is Gao's 'daughter' and Roman and Riker are Rodissiuss' kids) Also Tracy's purple hooded dress having a dolphin pattern is loosely based on my penname (although I was 13 when I registered and I didn't know how to spell dolphin properly)**

 **5 I've also posted my parody trailer to Descendants 2, feel free to check it out on YouTube. Also, has anyone seen the Dogsendants? (casts playing with their canine counterparts?) Booboo Stewart was my favorite, heh-heh ^^. (only because Tracy has a huge crush on him) I like guys who like animals, but I myself have trouble touching or approaching animals. In a totally unrelated side note, Tracy stated dolphins are one of her favorite animals, it's true when I was 14, December 2012, I saw a dying dolphin pulled onto shore, some idiot motorboat knocked the poor dolphin by the head. I still remember that poor dolphin…*cries* JUST LET THAT POOR DOLPHIN GO BACK TO THE SEA! IT WOULD HAVE LIVED A BIT LONGER, NOT SCORCHED UNDER THE SUN! (sorry for the rant, I am still angry, after 5 years)**

 **Ok, that's all for today, hope you've liked it. Feel fre to leave a review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading, have a nice day.**


	83. Chapter 83: Carpet-Jacked

**Chapter 83: Carpet-Jacked**

 **Purpledolpin05: Hey guys so I am back with a new update. One more chapter unti the actual Neon Lights Ball begins! Whew! Anyway, shout outs.**

To the Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review, I will tell Sakura to swing by and help clear up Jungkook's stuff XD Roman will have to find out later.

To The Malaysian Dream: Thanks for the review. I can't stand animal cruelty (well except for Stacy, and her sister and cousins, they are worse than animals) Hope you will like this chapter.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from their respective Disney Shows, Disney XD Shows, Disney Movies and DCOMs, or the OCs that belong to The Dreamer With A Passion, TKDP or TeamTLKandBaltoCrew, I only own my OCs. Enjoy.**

* * *

The group of teens were waiting for the carpet to show up. It's been an hour and the guests were getting worried.

"Don't worry, I am sure Chase and Adam would be here with the carpet any minute!" Skylar stated, before Sakura threw over a flamethrower. WAIT, WHAT?!

"You said that 15 minutes ago." Emma frowned a bit.

"I'm sure they are just around the corner." Bree assured them as well. "hopefully not by the corner near the edge of the cliff where my insensitive boyfriend thought I was gonna jump off from."

"What size is the carpet? I don't do crowded places!" Stephanie worried.

"No worries, I rented an Extra-Large carpet." Marci assured.

"Relax, Adam is picking up the carpet, best quality." Skylar added.

"But knowing _Adam_ , it's more likely _stolen_." Faiz added in.

"WE ARE GOING ON A STOLEN CARPET?!" Johan panicked.

"Adam doesn't steal…much." Skylar defended with a weak smile.

"THE ONLY THING THAT HUMAN MUFFIN STOLE WAS MY HEART, GRRR STUPID AD! STUPID!" Sakura yelled, breaking the walls with a kick.

"Wow, Kura needs Adam to chill her down. No wonder why they match each other nicely." Sabrina sighed at Sakura's anger.

"Stop smiling at me already, I hate it!" Sakura crossed her arms at a picture of herself with Adam smiling after their first Tourney victory.

"She needs him, more than she could realize." Molly worried for her feline friend.

"This party just got interesting!" Jordan snickered.

"What is the current wind situation, because I would like hate it when my hair gets messy!" Stephanie asked.

"No worries, because I have packed hair helmets for everyone!" Bree assured them as she held up a luggage.

"OMG, I take bad every bad thing I ever told to my sister and cousins behind your back!" Stephanie cheered.

"Wait, what do you say about me?" Bree asked.

"Nothing!" Stephanie lied.

"What if they don't show up? We have to get to the party." Julie worried a bit.

"I know, Faiz, do you have a carpet that can fit a lot of people?" Marcus asked Faiz.

"So just because you're a Genie so you can just whip out a carpet?" Faiz exclaimed in sarcasm.

"He didn't pass his driving test." Sabrina explained.

"I am going for another try next week, 3rd times the charm!" Faiz defended himself.

"Huh, I am going for my 13th try next week." Jordan added. "You run your golf cart into the prissy princesses' gown mansion and you are banned from the highway!"

"I remember that day, it was _glorious_." Cyd smiled.

"Jones is the best driving buddy I've ever had." Jordan chuckled. Bandit barked in agreement.

Everyone scooched away from Jordan. (well except for Bandit, Cleo, Cyd and Maya, they can tolerate with Jordan's wild personality)

"Can Jones pick us up?" Shelby asked.

"Don't think so, he left to the party early to help Bex Mack set up the DJ table." Cyd replied.

"What about Barry?" Daisy asked, in a ton of hope.

"Are you sure _Barry_ and _driving_ are safe in a sentence?" Faiz frowned.

"He did help me with the laundry when I was sick." Daisy piped in, trying to defend her boyfriend.

"Remember what happened to your _laundry_ that day?" Shelby reminded before the 3 girls shuddered. That pile of laundry was never the same again.

"How about the time Barry built a car that runs on non-fat cholesterol vegetable oil?" Daisy piped in.

"You mean the one that Gus and Dez Hatter accidentally exploded by frying an omelet?" Marcus added.

"We have to get to the dance, whether Chase is coming with the ride or not." Nikki spoke up.

"And how are we going to get there? We have no ride there!" Maya Hearts muttered, crossing her arms.

"I have a bike?" Marcus tried to sound helpful.

"That would work…IF THERE WAS JUST THE 2 OF US!" Emma exclaimed in sarcasm.

"Ok, maybe I can cast a spell to get us a ride?" Skylar offered to help.

"That would be nice, but not to, like, sound offensive and all your spells, like, usually backfires in our face. And the VKs are like clearly not coming through today. No offense!" Stephanie discouraged Skylar.

"Do you know that when you say 'no offense' it does not mean I am not offended." Skylar frowned a bit.

"How about Nicki? She can cast spells now." Emma turned to Nicki Odie.

"So can Leo, but we all know he chooses his spell magic for attack and defense." Sabrina added.

"I don't know, I mean I am still new at magic…" Nicki was unsure of herself.

"Nicki, you'll do great." Molly assured her best friend before Nicki smiled.

"Ok, I will see what I can do." Nicki nodded. "Madam Tasha has been teaching me a few of her old spells lately."

"Magic Spells and Enchantments." Sabrina piped in, explaining to her friends about the new subject.

"Back on the Isle, we have a class called Spells and Curse Traps. (based on The School for Good and Evil) That's where Nicki accidentally turned her ex-boyfriend into a keychain." Cleo whispered back.

"Remind me to warn Tyler James to never cheat on my sister." Molly made a mental note to herself.

"You do that, I will plot his death." Cleo rolled her eyes.

"Uh…bibbidi-bobbidi!" Nicki chanted a spell as a pumpkin appeared outside.

"How is a vegetable gonna get us to the dance?" Johan asked.

"It's a gourd." Molly corrected.

"Gourd-geous! Does it fly?" Marci asked.

"That won't do, I get carsick on flying pumpkins." Emma frowned.

"No. It's not a flying pumpkin." Nicki shook her head.

"Then we are heading to the dance in a pumpkin boat!" Gus exclaimed happily.

"It's not a pumpkin boat." Nicki shook her head again.

"Pumpkin submarine?" Marci asked.

"No"

"Pumpkin catapult?!" Cyd asked.

"No."

"Pumpkin helicopter?!" Marcus asked.

"Still no."

"Pumpkin tuk-tuk?" Johan asked.

"No."

"Pumpkin rowboat!" Gus asked, excited.

"No!"

"Pumpkin skateboards!" Sakura asked, gaining interest.

"No. I can't be seen in those! They clash with the color of my eyes!" Stephanie protested.

"And that won't do well for the school blog." Julie added.

"Guys, let Nicki do her thing. Go ahead, Nicki." Skylar told everyone as Nicki nodded.

"Thank you!" Nicki nodded, before turning to the pumpkin.

"Like Cinderella's pumpkin carriage, a legend to us all. An even sweeter ride will take us to the Neon Lights Ball!" Nicki chanted before the pumpkin grew and turned into a giant limo.

"A pumpkin Limo?! THAT WAS AWESOME!" Faiz exclaimed.

"Still much better than the rowboat!" Gus admitted as Marci nodded.

"Wait, this car is clean right? I am lie, not gonna like it if I arrive at the ball with seeds coming out of my ears!" Stephanie asked.

"No worries, it's completely sanitized, and it runs on vegetable oil!" Nicki assured.

"Very impressive!" Sabrina nodded.

"I knew you'd do well!" Molly cheered as Nicki giggled along.

"Aw it's nothing. Just bending the laws of the univer against my mentor's forbiddance!" Nicki assured in a cheerful tone.

"I can't believe Chase and the guys bailed us out." Skylar sighed.

"I know, it took us so long for everyone else to accept us." Bree assured her friend.

"Yeah maybe AD delayed because he's going on romantic dates with that other woman!" Sakura hissed.

"You look beautiful, it's a shame Adam can't see it." Skylar assured.

"Psh, AD won't care. He's got tons of girl dogging after him." Sakura rolled her eyes, biting the bottom of her lip. "What do I do when I see him later?"

They all heard a honk as Stephanie waited for the three girls inside.

"If you don't get in here, _I'll_ be the one who's turning into a pumpkin!" Stephanie fumed.

"That doesn't make any sense." Marcus frowned.

"Your face doesn't make any sense!" Stephanie sassed back.

The group of teens all entered the limo, before Molly started to drive. Jordan suggested driving, but everyone thought Molly seemed to be a safer driver.

* * *

 **Meantime…**

After much effort of choosing between tuxes and suits, Roman was finally done dressing up for the dance.

"Looking cool, bro!" Brett laughed.

"I am sure girls will be swooning over you." Riker winked over playfully.

"Shut up." Roman hissed over.

"We will be off with our dates now." Brett assured, "see you at the dance, bro!"

"WHAT?! So I am going alone?!" Roman demanded.

"With your date?" Riker reminded.

"We are going as just friends." Roman defended.

Before Roman can protest, Brett and Riker scurried off to fetch their dates, KC and Marissa.

"Some brothers you are…" Roman grumbled, before he looked at himself in the mirror. He had to admit, he looked rather attractive, it's a shame that the girl he had a crush on didn't feel the same.

Roman dragged himself to Tracy's room, before knocking on the door.

Tracy answered the door moments later, before Roman blinked a bit.

She looked different than usual, she was wearing the hooded dress Mazlee made for her, her messy hair was nicely combed, although it was still a bit messy. Tracy nervously tucked a hair behind an ear before she smiled at him.

"Hey Roman," Tracy smiled awkwardly.

"Hey Tracy, wow you look…" Roman stuttered, why is he stuttering?! But he didn't know why but words came out of his mouth, _"beautiful."_

Roman didn't know why he just called a girl beautiful.

Tracy blushed before she felt her heart racing. She has always dreamt of a boy who would eventually sweep her off her feet and call her beautiful.

"Thanks, and you look _handsome."_ Tracy blushed as she complimented as they both looked away awkwardly.

Roman didn't know why but it felt so sincere when Tracy complimented.

"Shall we go, milady?" Roman curtsied a bit.

Tracy can't help but blushed, this was the first time any boy has called her beautiful. Maybe to her, she prefers the traditional way of complimenting someone's looks, instead of calling them "Hot" or others.

"It would be my honor," Tracy bowed a bit before she locked up her room and followed behind Roman. She noticed their hands were brushing by each other, she hid the urge of wanting to hold his hands.

Imagining his large, rough but soft hands around hers, it made her blush. She couldn't deny that Roman has been occupying her thoughts every day, she notices how much she was falling in love with Roman, she would tell him how much she likes him. But…he probably would never notice how she would look at him longingly.

She just let out a small sigh, before she focused on going to the dance.

"Wow, would you just look at the crowd outside that shop!" Roman noticed a fro-yo shop crowded with young lovers.

"You don't say. I mean it must be that lovers Special." Tracy noticed a signboard where couples get a special price off from the usual frozen yogurt price.

"I don't feel comfortable here." Roman frowned at the sight of some of the PDA teens.

"Yeah, maybe we can check out one of those ice cream booths?" Tracy suggested, before she grabbed Roman by the arm and lead him to the ice cream booths by the side of the pavement. Roman looked down at where Tracy had wrapped her hands around, were her hands always this soft? Like fluffy cotton candy.

Wait, what? NONONONONOOOOO! What was he thinking? What spell had this girl casted on him?

Is she always so stubborn? He wasn't interested in anything right now.

"What would you like?" a woman asked.

"What favor of ice cream would you like?" Tracy asked Roman.

"Uh vanilla?" Roman hesitated.

"We'll take 2 vanilla, please." Tracy told the shop attendant.

Huh, that's odd. Most girls would order just one ice cream, because of the romance. But I guess she is different.

"Here you go." Tracy offered an ice cream cone over, before Roman took it from her hand.

"I'll pay." Tracy took out her wallet.

"No, I insist." Roman insisted.

"Just split the bill." The attendant stated.

" _huh, why does this guy reminded me of Phil from Wong Fu Productions."_ Tracy thought.

"Ok." Roman and Tracy nodded, before they paid for their split bill.

"What do you think of the ice cream?" Tracy asked, looking at Roman.

"It tastes good. But I wish my siblings on the Isle could join me here." Roman looked away.

"I see…You miss your family, I can understand that." Tracy nodded. "It's ok for you to

Roman looked over, Tracy was enjoying the ice cream so much her mouth was a bit stained from the ice cream.

" _What_?" Tracy blushed.

"Wow, you're making a mess." Roman chuckled, before he laughed.

"Can't take me anywhere, huh?" Tracy joked before she wiped away the ice cream from her mouth.

"Here." Roman rolled his eyes, before he brushed his fingers against her lips to wipe away the stain.

"T-Thanks." Tracy got flustered as she looked away shyly.

' _Ahhhh why is my heart racing so much, stop it! I don't want Roman to tell that I like him…'_ Tracy thought before she shook her head.

Huh, Roman has never noticed how she gets so awkward when she's flustered. It's kinda different than the Tracy he notices usually. The tough, tomboyish girl who cares for her friends and family.

But no, he made a vow to never fall in love again. He doesn't want to fall in love, not since the first girl he fell for broke his heart. Again and again.

But why is Tracy making him feel so unusual? WHAT SORCERY IS THIS?!

Roman rolled his eyes a bit, this is gonna be a very long night.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Whew, hope you guys liked the update.**

 **Chapter Talk: -**

 **1 Poor VKs, it's kinda hard that their AK friends doubt them sometimes. And Stephanie was being a snob like usual. I felt like bringing up Barry being sometimes clumsy in a relationship he seems to be a science person than a daily chores kinda guy. XD I mentioned Bex because she seemed to be a really coo DJ and I like her. I ship Bowie with Bex, Bowie reminded me of Kurt Martin, Zack and Cody's dad who is relaxed and in aa band.**

 **2 Pumpkin limo, that would be the only thing that carries a bunch of teens to the dance. And Molly driving seemed to be a good fit, I mean she seems to be decent driver. Also, Jordan is banned from driving in the highway. You go Jordan (and Bandit)**

 **3 The Rocy, ahhhhhh *fangirls overload* Roman called her beautiful, and that's the number one thing every girl in love wants to hear. I hope Roman won't mess up his date with Tracy. A bit of the cutesy Rocy scenes for y'all. Roman seems to be uncertain how he feels.**

 **4 we will be getting closer to discover who is the 'CJ Hook' of this fandom and who was Roman's first crush. But we will find out a few chapters later. Also, the ice cream guy that reminded me of Phil XD I like watching Wong Fu videos, feel free to check it out. The first one I saw had Riker, I mean Ryan Potter in it. It was hilarious! At least now we know what Riker is like on dates. XD**

 **Well that's all for today. Hope you guys liked the update. The Rocy rollercoaster will be changing a lot later on. Feel free to tell me what you think by leaving a review down below. Thanks for reading, and have a nice day.**


	84. Chapter 84: The Night Is Young

**Chapter 84: The Night Is Young**

 **Purpledolpin05: Alas, it is finally here, the Neon Lights Ball night! Be prepared for the cutesy-angst ship moments! Now enough with the babbling, shout outs first.**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review, the Rocy was cute. But we will find out who is the CJ Hook really soon. Hope you will like this chapter.

To The Malaysian Dream: Thanks for the review. Hope you will like this chapter.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from their respective Disney Shows, Disney XD Shows, Disney Movies and DCOMs, or the OCs that belong to The Dreamer With A Passion, TKDP or TeamTLKandBaltoCrew, I only own my OCs. Enjoy.**

* * *

Roman and Tracy arrived at the Neon Lights Ball a bit earlier than expected. It was still early yet there are already couples around.

"Hey guys! Glad you could come!" Andi Mack went over.

"Well your mom's the DJ, I'm sure this party will be awesome." Tracy replied. "Oh my, look how big you've gotten! I remember when you were just a little baby, remember when I used to change your _diapers_?"

"Not in front of Jonah!" Andi whispered over.

"He's too busy with that Amber." Tracy rolled her eyes at Jonah and Amber talking by the side.

"Hey Trace, you never told you about your boyfriend." Andi asked cheekily.

"I'm not her boyfriend." "He's not my boyfriend!"

The two protested immediately.

"Look, kid, Tracy is just a friend to me." Roman defended.

"Yeah, what part of you would think Roman is my boyfriend?" Tracy laughed nervously.

"I thought the guy you have a crush on is-." Andi looked at Roman.

"Booboo Stewart!" Tracy replied.

"you didn't say Bo-" Andi piped in.

"Bostick, Devon Bostick, I said I like Booboo Stewart!" Tracy lied again.

"But you did have a crush on Devon Bostick, you used to get all fancrazy around Diary of A Whimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules." Andi replied.

"Well, times have changed?" Tracy lied again, before ushering Andi to go and find Buffy and Cyrus.

"Who's that kid?" Roman asked.

"Andi Mack, she's a kid I sort of looked after for a few weeks with Mrs. Potts taking care of all us kids." Tracy replied. "Andi was one of my favorite kids. Of course, there are Jackie, Chloe, Jenny, and Janaury."

"You have a lot of friends." Roman commented.

"Mostly kid friends, I don't know why but I talk to children better than I communicate with most people my age." Tracy shrugged, smiling a bit. "It makes me happy when I see a kid smiling. I'm not sure why but I guess children are innocent little angels who deserve to be protected and happy. When I first signed the petition that Oliver made, I made up my mind to help the Villains Children as much as I can because they all deserve so much more."

Roman looked at her a bit, surprised by her answer.

"What?" Tracy asked.

"You're a really caring person," Roman commented as he chuckled a bit.

"How about we go and check out the dessert bar?" Tracy laughed nervously, before dragging Roman by the arm to the dessert bar.

* * *

 **It took a while but Skylar and the group of teens all arrived to the Neon Lights Ball on time.**

"I'm so glad we got here on time! I think the gross perfume Stephanie was wearing was starting to stain my mood ring!" Jordan commented, before she patted Bandit by the forehead.

"It's like the limited edition! It's Sweet, Sparkly, and Sophisticated" Stephanie frowned.

"Well it's Stinky, Sweaty, and Smells like a rainbow barf!" Jordan sassed back before Cyd and Maya started to yowl with laughter.

"C'mon, we should get inside." Skylar ushered.

Once they entered the hall, they were all amazed by how the decorations turned out.

"This looks amazing!" Gus exclaimed.

Bex was hired as the DJ before she waved over to the newcomers. She was playing some songs on track, one of the songs were Yoona and Kinsey's song they performed at the Muse-Ic Talent Show, "I'm Your Girl".

"Bex is a great DJ." Harley Diaz admitted.

"Yeah I heard she used to throw the wildest parties when she was in high school. Rumor has it, one of the crazy parties was how she met her old squeeze. But you didn't hear it from me." Dishy Doyle piped in before leaving to try the donuts.

"Is he always that friendly?" Harley asked.

"Are you kidding? That's him being annoying." Daniel replied as they both giggled.

"Uh huh, she's dropping oldies!" Daniel (Lab Rats) nodded before the two blushed a bit.

"The last time someone dropped actual oldies was the time Logan and Lindy Watson had this huge party and thought their babysitter Mrs. Krasby was dead!" Sabrina nodded.

"That was one time!" Logan Watson hissed in his defense.

"C'mon, you gotta admit, that party was a legend!" Faiz nodded as the boys nodded.

Sakura bit the bottom of her lips, looking around in case she ever saw Adam.

"Kura, you ok?" Sabrina asked.

"I'm fine, it's just I am not sure how I would react if AD shows up with a gorgeous date." Sakura sighed. "I'm not like other girls out there."

"Look," Skylar told Sakura. "You've been the only girl Adam liked since we were kids. I mean he was your first friend, he was the only person who would be kind enough to you and give you something to eat."

"Yeah, because _you_ ate the only cookie I could find in _front_ of me." Sakura grunted.

"That was the past!" Skylar defended.

"Oh look, it's Tracy!" Bree noticed Tracy with her dance partner Roman.

* * *

"Wow, this chocolate cheesecake is delicious!" Roman smiled a bit.

"I'm glad you liked it." Tracy giggled, watching Roman smile.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Roman asked.

"Uh no reason, I just thought you look like a kid." Tracy replied, looking away awkwardly. "You just seem so uptight and responsible all the time, I don't know why but I feel like you're the kind of guy who's pressured to be so much better than everyone is, and that you're a guy who never got the chance to be a kid."

Roman stared at her, how did she guessed about him? After his mom's death, he had learned to take care of his family and take charge unlike his immature siblings. He has never got the chance to play like kids do.

Yet…why was Tracy learning to read him like a book? No one ever know that much of him, he's always been a mysterious person, why was Tracy changing everything?

"I dunno, it's just me and my silly mind. You probably think I'm some kinda childish girl who never matures." Tracy replied with a silly laugh.

* * *

Roman and Tracy were in the middle of a conversation when Skylar and Bree walked over.

"Hey Trace! Hey Roman!" Bree walked over to greet them.

"Hey Bree! Sup Skylar!" Tracy greeted her friends.

"You're late." Roman pointed out.

"A bit of transport problem just now." Skylar replied.

"Lemme guess. Pumpkin limo?" Tracy suggested.

"How did you know?!" Skylar asked.

"Gus." Tracy replied, as Skylar shrugged. Gus is the gossiper around so he always gets the big scoop and shares it to Marci and her journalist friends, Julie Agrabah, Mazlee Genie and Mindy.

"You guys look not so bad tonight." Roman commented, trying to sound nice.

"Aw thanks, I get that a lot." Bree pretended to be flattered, before she noticed Roman and Tracy were sort of close together.

"Aw, you guys didn't tell me you two were going _together_!" Bree cooed.

"You two look really cute together." Skylar added.

"It's not a date, it's a _friends'_ thing." Tracy denied.

"Yeah, I mean seriously, me with her, _dating_?" Roman added as he laughed a bit, not knowing that it stung Tracy's heart.

"Yeah, right. What a silly thought." Tracy faked a smile, hiding her feelings.

"Well, I will leave you two be." Bree joked before she went to wait for the crowning of the Neon Lights Ball King and Queen. "A Queen has her duties!"

"I'll go and check if Oliver's here yet." Skylar chuckled, following Bree. "See you guys later."

"Psh, can you believe that, imagine you and me as a _couple_ …" Tracy tried to shrug it off like a joke. She didn't want Roman to know she likes him. "Roman?"

She noticed that Roman didn't seem to be listening. Maybe it was the loud noises, I guess?

"Hey Skylar! I'm so glad you could make it!" Oliver sighed in relief when he saw his girlfriend.

"Hey Oliver," Skylar smiled at her boyfriend.

 **Halfway through the dance, the 2 MCs for the night, Kinsey and Yoona walked upstage.**

"Ladies, gentlemen, hideous _ogres_ (eyes Stacy and her snobby friends)." Kinsey began.

"It's time!" Yoona began, before Jones interrupted.

"To _die_?" Jones joked. Bandit knocked over a broom that pressed the lockdown button on the wall before everyone else started to scream in peril.

"Best Ball Prank ever!" Jordan laughed, hi-5ing Jones. "good job Bandit, I'm so proud of you girl!"

"NOT THAT" Yoona face palmed.

"Oh, well then, carry on." Jones looked disappointed a bit before he did a small wave to the hosts.

"It's time to announce the King and Queen of the Neon Lights Ball." Yoona continued.

"This year the Neon Lights Ball King is…Oliver!" Kinsey announced as the crowd cheered.

"And the Queen is…Bree!" Yoona announced, as Bree bowed to everyone.

"Your crowns." Kinsey walked over to place the crown onto Oliver, and Yoona handed Bree's crown over to the 'Queen'.

"I look so good!" Bree gushed, before she started talking selfies.

"Is it me or has Bree gone a _bit…vain_ since Sebby is gone?" Kinsey asked.

"Sometimes when you lose part of your sanity when your soulmate isn't around." The Defense Guard Fang stated.

"Like Adam and Sakura?" Yoona asked.

"About that." The assistant nurse Boji shrugged.

"I don't really like all those bling." Oliver frowned a bit.

"Well, Bree is paying for the jewelry." Skylar reminded.

"Well if that's the case, I'm all for it." Oliver joked as Skylar giggled.

"Alright, folks! Now it's time for the King and Queen to dance!" Yoona announced.

"You two can go ahead, because I got a date with some bling!" Bree shrugged, before she went to somewhere else to take selfies of herself.

"Shall we dance, milady?" Oliver turned to Skylar, offering an arm.

"It would be my honor, your Majesty." Skylar smiled a bit, accepting the offer.

Bex was given a signal to play the couples' ballet when she noticed that no music wa coming out.

"Where is the music?" Sabrina asked.

"Lemme see." Bex went to check when she noticed that the cords were cut.

"The cords are cut!" Bex pointed out.

"How is that possible?!" Janelle asked. "the cords were by the DJ booth the whole time!"

"Well, Bex did left just now for a minute to get some party supplies she bought from the Fringe." Taylor stated.

"Plus, when you let a bunch of kids play around with sharp knives, things happen." Leo guessed.

"Don't be silly!" Jones shook his head. "the kids I look after do NOT play with sharp knives."

Everyone sighed in relief.

"Because, they also learn to use harpoons and bazookas!" Jones added with a proud smirk, everyone quickly scooched away from him.

"That's my buddy!" Cyd whooped from the side.

Sabastian Charming lets out a yelp when Jackie the toddler launched a sharp harpoon at his knee.

"OWWWW!" The arrogant teen yelped.

"oops?" Jackie chuckled nervously.

"That's my boy!" Jones cheered for Jackie. "A PLUS FOR YOU!"

"YAY!" Jackie cheered happily.

"Now what are we going to do?! We can't dance without music." Lou stated.

"Yeah I mean Lou and I were gonna square-dance." Josh Wilcox added before he and Lou blushed a bit.

"It's ok, I got this." Cleo Faciliar stated before she and her 3 older sisters went upstage.

"Can you like even sing?" Stephanie asked, having doubts of the VK sisters.

"Sure they can, in fact one time my sisters did an encore in the middle of Hell Hall in the middle of the night until dad called the patrol to shut us down." Dump Truck hissed over at the snobbish princess.

"Go on, we got this. Now dance." Cleo warned as Skylar and Oliver started to turn to each other ready to dance.

"GO CLEO!" George Ross cheered loudly before Cleo rolled her eyes.

"yeah. guys, give us a beat!" Molly turned to Jones. Jones nodded before he started to strum on his guitar, while Marcus also started to strum on his bass guitar.

 _[Gabby]_

 _Why you standing over there_

 _Acting like you just don't care_

 _We can make our own kind of music_

 _[Nikki]_

 _We might come from different worlds_

 _Might not be your kind of girl_

 _But we just wanna let go and lose it_

 _[Cleo]_

 _We are lost and found_

 _So let's go turn the beat around_

 _And maybe find a brand-new sound_

 _Let's turn it up right now_

 _[All]_

 _Because the night is young_

 _And it's just begun_

 _Let's get it started, get it started_

 _And go till the sun comes up_

 _The night is young_

 _The night is young_

 _The night is young_

"Wow, they are actually really good!" Tyler James blushed a bit when Nikki sent him a flying wink.

"Yup, that's our girls." George sighed romantically.

"GO GABBY!" Bart started to cheer loudly for his geeky chic girlfriend.

"Molly is such a muse." Fletcher sighed softly before be blushed.

"Ahem?" Dump Truck patted the 4 boys before they all turned and find a furious overly protective brother.

"H-Hey Dump Truck I didn't see you there." Tyler laughed awkwardly.

"You guys have 3 seconds." The oldest boy scowled before Tyler, Bart, Fletcher and George all ran away.

"C'mon Dump, it's the Neon Lights Ball, won't you just lighten up?" Andie asked, before Cyd played the drum part for the pun scene.

"it's a good thing you're my girlfriend." Dump Truck smiled before he bowed at his date as they went to join Oliver and Skylar to the dance.

"Ooh, I love this song!" Nicki Odie squealed, before grabbing Gunner by the arm. "C'mon, let's dance!"

"Woah, ok, slow down a bit Nicki!" Gunner blushed a bit before they both smiled.

 _[Molly]_

 _Dance together, dance alone_

 _Let it out and let it show_

 _[Gabby]_

 _Changing colors under the strobe light_

 _We just wanna have some fun_

 _[Nikki]_

 _Let my worries come undone_

 _Right here right now it's feeling so right_

 _[Cleo]_

 _We are lost and found_

 _So let's go turn the beat around_

 _And maybe find a brand-new sound_

 _Let's turn it up right now_

 _[All four]_

 _Because the night is young_

 _And it's just begun_

 _Let's get it started, get it started_

 _And go till the sun comes up_

 _The night is young_

 _The night is young_

 _The night is young_

"They are actually really good!" Faiz admitted.

"Why are you siding with the VKs?!" Sabastian asked.

"Why are you guys shaming them?" Johan asked, backing Faiz up.

"It's disapproving with your eyes, like so." Julie frowned at the snobs.

"Don't you think it's suspicious, I mean the cords cut out and then those VKs just step in and started singing." Stacy suspected.

"Well those sisters were part of the entertainers for the night. They've signed up for the singing part but you probably spam all the VK news." Julie stated, before Stacy fumed in anger.

"Or maybe they cut off the cords so they can have the spotlight to themselves!" Oana added.

"Would you guys stop discriminating the transfer kids?" Johan asked. "It's so not cool!"

"Whose side are you on?!" Ethan Charming asked.

"The side with tasteful music!" Faiz shrugged before he started to shuffle down the dance floor and danced.

"Go Faiz!" Johan whooped.

"And I am smelling good news for the school channel." Mindy added, taking out a recording camera. "GO FACILIAR SISTERS!"

"Oh My Gucci, this new song is gonna be as hit as my Neon Lights outfits!" Mazlee Genie nodded in agreement.

Bex was looking around for something to replace the cords connected to the boombox before she found some connectable wires to attach to her cellphone before music started to boom out.

 _[Cleo]_

 _And I wish that it would never end_

 _[Molly]_

 _I wish the song could play and play_

 _[Gabby]_

 _Be who you wanna be and then_

 _[Nikki]_

 _Just let the rhythm take you there_

 _[All]_

 _Because the night is young_

 _And it's just begun_

 _Let's get it started, get it started_

 _And go till the sun comes up_

 _The night is young_

 _The night is young_

 _The night is young_

Sakura looked around, in case Adam comes in with his 'smoking hot' date. She felt really out of place with the whole couples' dance. Well she's not the only loner, I mean Faiz is the single man dancing by himself without any girl.

"Bree, what should I do if AD walks in with his date? I would look like an idiot!" Sakura asked Bree for advice.

"I know what you should do, you march right up to him, slap his date in the face, and then tell her 'Long Live Queen Bree'."

"I would just skip the long life the queen and just proceed to plan B." Sakura holds up a glass bottle and a dagger hidden in her gown.

"NO PLAN B!" Bree hissed.

Just then, she saw a familiar guy walking in.

"It's AD." Sakura blushed a bit but froze tracks when she noticed a beautiful girl beside the man.

"Oh no, it's too late…" Bree gasped in horror. But it didn't take long for Sakura's feline animal-dominant senses to kick in.

"HEY YOU!" Sakura cracked her knuckles before she went up front. "What kind of 'friend' turns around to the next hot date he can get and betrays his best pal?!"

"Who are you?" the Adam lookalike asked.

"OH, SO NOW YOU PRETEND I NEVER _EXISTED_?!" Sakura yelled before she kicked the man in the rear.

"Let my boyfriend go!" the girl panicked.

"ZIP IT, OR YOU'RE _DYING_ NEXT!" Sakura barked over.

"JESSIE! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" Zuri ran over.

"Oh no, did Ravi get a paper cut from the tablecloth?" Jessie the Social Studies teacher asked.

"Remember your supermodel ex, Ted? Yeah he's here with his girlfriend Nicky and now Sakura has gone rampage on him thinking he's Adam." Parker added.

"WHAT?!" Jessie yelped before rushing over to stop Sakura from killing both Ted and Nicky.

"FANG! BOJI! WE NEED BACKUP!" Jessie turned to Fang and Boji.

"What is the situation of emergency?" Fang asked.

"Sakura has gone rampage mode on my ex-boyfriend and his new girlfriend because he looks like Adam." Jessie replied.

"Still don't see what the big deal is." Fang shrugged.

" _FANG_!" Jessie and Boji yelled.

"What? Don't you remember that one wolf who tried to woo my Boji?! I ripped his lungs and kidneys out and hung him on the top of the flagpole!" Fang reminded.

"FANG! WE HAVE A FELINE GIRL ABOUT TO KILL OFF AN INNOCENT MAN!" Boji hissed.

"Alright, I will get the taser!" Fang nodded.

The night is certain young alright, but the drama has just begun.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: oh boy looks like a lot of drama happened! We will see what happens next with our gang. Also, the return of Boji, Fang, Bandit, Yoona and Kinsey! Hope you guys liked the OC cameos!**

 **Chapter Talk: -**

 **1 The Rocy scene, eeeepp! Tracy is learning more of Roman, even if he never told her much of his part. I randomly bought in Andi Mack since I love her, she's just too precious. True fact: my godmother once took care of a baby who is the child of one of my godsister's friend. The friend was a teenage mom and her boyfriend's in jail (I guess it's considered abuse even if you had permission to hook up) I used to take care of the baby, let's call her CC. So I thought of sort of making Tracy sort of Andi's babysitter-ish, ironic if Tracy and Andi would be awkward parallels of Bex and Brittany XD Meh it's just my mind. Anyway, ROCY IS GETTING CLOSER! EEEEEPPPPP! But I don't think Roman lets anyone tell how he feels.**

 **2 The Neon Lights Ball arc, Bree gets vain when Sebastian is not around. Like Sakura losing her chill and Adam losing his joyful attitude. I like the Skoliver scenes and the other couples' scene. I can see Lou and Josh getting the party stated with their attitudes, lots of ship feels! EEEEEPPPP. Also, the Skoliver waltz, it feels like Mighty Med is back on.**

 **3 I felt like elaborating who gets to be the 'Freddie' of the chapter, so I ended up deciding on the Faciliar girls singing, and Dump Truck rampaging on the sisters' boyfriends. Hehe. Oh boy, Sakurahad mistaken Ted from Jessie as Adam. I have been DYING for a violent Sakura scene and her anger parts are so fun to watch. I also briefly mention Suite Life's episode 'Prom night' with Bree being Bailey and telling Sakura (as Addison) to man up and show Adam (Woody) who's boss and the mild 'Long live Queen Bree' as parallel to 'Vote for Bailey!' hehe lots of throwback feels!**

 **Anyway, that would be all for today. Thanks for reading and feel free to tell me what you think via reviews. Have a nice day!**


	85. Chapter 85: Neon Lights Out

**Chapter 85: Neon Lights Out**

 **Purpledolpin05: Well whadaya know? I am back with a new update. Now we will find out who is the CJ Hook of the story. Now on to review shout-outs. this chapter is a bit short but the next one might be longer.**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. Yeah Tracy is the motherly or the big-sisterly figure to almost everyone so that sort of balances Roman's uptight father-like attitude. Hope you will like the chapter.

To Leana: Thanks for the review, well that's a good idea so I will keep that in mind. Yeah, it's ok we all have typos and misspellings.

To The Malaysian Dream: Thanks for the review, hope you will like this chapter.

 **Purpledolpin05: Alright, Bex, think you can do the shout-outs?**

 **Bex: Sure thing. Purpledolpin05 doesn't own any of the characters from DCOMs, Disney Movies, Disney Shows, Disney XD Shows or any of the OCs that belong to TKDP, The Dreamer With A Passion and TeamTLKandBaltoCrew. She only owns her OCs, enjoy.**

* * *

After the DJ booth boombox was repaired by the school's engineer Arvin Hawkhauser (also Lou's uncle), romantic music started to play while couples started to dance.

Sakura was still punching Ted in the arms roughly and was still convinced Adam had betrayed her, while Boji and Fang were doing all that they can to separate the casualty from the possible future convict.

"This is so romantic, Xander." Emma smiled at her boyfriend.

"I know, and I am so glad I decided to spend the date with you." Xander smiled as they blushed.

"When do we turn on the Chicken Dance song?!" Delia (I didn't do it) asked Bex.

"I'm sorry I don't think that song is in for the night." Bex replied with a shrug.

"Dang it! I practiced my chicken dance with Dez Hatter for nothing?" Delia groaned a bit.

"Sorry." Bex apologized.

"Oh well, thanks for trying anyway." Delia shrugged, before she went to find her date Dez Hatter. (I once read from I didn't do it wikia that the actress playing Delia has a crush on Calum Worthy so I ship them)

"Next up is a couples' song, so grab a partner or a friend and dance!" Bex announced before she started to play a song. The song was As Long As I Have You by Liv Rooney.

" _I tried on my own, I thought I'd get there._

 _Around and round, but I was only getting nowhere._

 _Then you, came along and gave me something,_

 _Something that I could believe in, trust in._

 _And I won't go back again…"_

"Oh my gosh, I love this song!" Tracy gasped a bit before she smiled. She knew Roman might not feel comfortable with couples dancing so she would just leave him alone for the while.

" _As long as I have you, I can live like there is nothing left to lose. Unbreak every fracture of my heart, nothing in the world could ever tear this love apart…They say you gotta take the good with the bad, I'll take it all, as long as I have you…"_ Tracy giggled as she started to sing along. She caught Roman looking at her before she blushed.

"Was I looking like a fool?" Tracy asked.

"No, it's just you seem very carefree." Roman commented.

"Sometimes I like to sing by myself, like no one is watching." Tracy giggled. "too weird?"

"a bit." Roman shrugged.

"Sorry, I'm a dreamer, always having my head above the clouds." Tracy stated. "I might be a rough tomboy on the outside but I am still a girl."

Roman didn't know why but he had never met a girl who wouldn't mind acting like a silly child and not bother what people thought of her.

* * *

Skylar and Oliver were still dancing in the middle of the hall.

"You're stepping on my toes, like last time." Oliver chuckled as he told his girlfriend.

"Sorry," Skylar chuckled as she apologized. "We don't do a lot of couples dancing back on the Isle."

"Why not I step on your toes, to make things even?" Oliver joked, before he yelped as Skylar stepped onto his toes.

"Sorry, Oliver. But you look just so cute when you're in pain." Skylar teased as Oliver blushed.

* * *

Suddenly the doors open as two exhausted looking Adam and Chase walked in.

"Adam, Chase, you're here!" Oliver waved over before he and Skylar went over.

"STOP WHINING AND COME HERE TO REPENT!" Sakura yelled, swinging an axe she conveniently hid in her dress and attacked Ted, but the axe slipped and flew over to Ethan Charming.

" _HEY_!" Ethan Charming yelled over.

"Wow, Kura looks so beautiful in that frilly dress." Adam sighed romantically.

"SAKURA, STOP ATTACKING TED ALREADY, HE'S NOT ADAM." Jessie tried to persuade Sakura to stop attacking.

"He's over there." Bree pointed over at the actual Adam.

"Oh…OH! I AM SO SORRY!" Sakura blushed in embarrassment and quickly apologized to Ted and Nicky.

"It's ok, we all make mistakes now don't we, hon?" Nicky nodded.

"And you're actually kind of cute." Ted joked before Nicky punched his shoulder.

"Hey guys, thanks for picking us up 3 hours ago." Skylar spoke in a sarcastic tone.

"We didn't pick you up." Chase stated.

"I was being sarcastic." Skylar frowned.

"Where were you guys? We have been worried-sick." Sabrina asked, worried of Chase.

"We got _carpet_ - _jacked_!" Adam exclaimed.

"He's lying!" Stephanie accused.

"No, he's telling the truth, carry on with your story then." Sakura told Adam.

"What?! That doesn't happen in Auradon!" Lou exclaimed.

"Well, it does now." Chase rolled his eyes a bit.

"What happened? You look rough! And badly dressed than usual" Emma commented.

"I didn't even get the chance to pick up my tux," Chase replied. "And it was awesome, plaid patterned along with white and red Dalmatian spots, I was gonna look amazing!"

"That is horrible!" Emma gasped.

"I know, right?" Chase groaned.

"Uh I was referring to the tux." Emma stated as Chase frowned.

"She's right, I mean getting the carpet stolen was worth seeing than the tux." Adam replied as Chase rolled his eyes.

"So who did it?" Fang asked.

"I don't know, one minute we were on the carpet ready to head back, and then something gripped our carpet and it was gone! Right under our foot" Chase replied.

They all heard a drum sound banging, as they turned to Bex.

"Sorry, it seemed scene fitting." Bex smiled.

"Did you saw who did it, Tail Squasher?" Fang asked.

"No idea, it felt like a strong grip…Like…a harpoon or a hook." Chase described.

Everyone turned to Jordan Hook.

"That can't be me, I was with you guys this whole time!" Jordan scoffed, looking insulted.

"She's right." Maya nodded, defending her friend.

"Yeah and Jordan can't be where Chase and Adam were if she was with us at the Tea Shop with us for the past few hours watching Sakura renovate the café." Cyd nodded.

"Then who did it?!" Bree asked.

"All we found was this black hook." Chase stated, as the crowd turned to Jordan.

"T-That's my signature hook!" Jordan exclaimed, but she added. "But I didn't have it with me the whole time because I left the hook at my dorm!"

"LIAR!" Ethan Charming hissed.

"IT WASN'T ME!" Jordan yelled. Bandit started to growl proetctvely at Ethan and his snobbish friends when they all falsely accused Jordan for carpet-jacking.

"This is missing an alibi! Jordan was with us at Gus's tea shop the whole time while Adam and Chase are halfway across Auradon when the carpet was stolen." Marcus stated.

"Yeah, and I have the keys to my dorm," Jordan stated, holding up her dorm keys.

"Jordan, do you have anything else in your room?" Oliver asked.

"Well…I do have the breed of shadow pups Jones lets me babysit every Friday and Saturdays, they are very helpful patrol force." Jordan thought.

"And she set a trigger alarm of spikes and lasers." Maya added.

"And the ginormous python who's laying eggs in her room." Cyd added.

"And the collection of sharp knives and crossbows from woodwork class." Spark added.

"HOW MANY THINGS DO YOU HAVE IN YOUR ROOM JORDAN!" Oliver turned to Jordan in shock.

"Tell it to the cops." Stacy scoffed.

"you were right, once a VK, _ALWAYS_ a VK." Amber agreed with her cousin.

"Look, if someone were to have stolen Jordan's Hook, sorry for the irony," Kaz stated, turning to the crowd. "they would have gotten by her security system."

"And whoever stole the hook framed Jordan. We just have to look out for someone limping!" Julie added.

"Technically, there is more that my shadow pups can do." Jones added.

"HEY LOOK! IT'S DEWEY THE DINGO!" Doy cried out, pointing at the walking mascot.

The mascot seemed to be limping a bit as it walked towards the other side of the hall.

"You found the mascot Dewey!" Chase turned to the boy.

 _"DOOOOOOOYYYYYYY!"_ The boy yelled as he corrected his name.

"I didn't found the mascot." Spin shook his head.

"Then was it Brett?" everyone looked at Brett.

"It wasn't me. I mean KC and I were double dating with Riker and Marissa when the carpet was stolen at the Froyo place!" Brett replied.

"That was exactly why I am glad we didn't go in there." Roman told Tracy.

"Fang and I will check around the grounds outside, perhaps whoever stole the carpet could be outside." Boji nodded. "I'm picking up an unfamiliar scent!"

Fang nodded before the two wolves went outside for a premise search.

"Guys, I am sure there is a logical explanation for all this!" Oliver stated.

Suddenly the lights went out, before the crowd heard someone struggling and called for help.

Tracy yelped, afraid of the dark before she panicked and hugged the closest person next to her.

The lights went back on, and Oliver was nowhere to be seen. Roman looked down and noticed Tracy was hugging him tightly.

"Uh…Tracy? You can let go." Roman stated, feeling his face blushing.

"I'm so sorry!" Tracy yelped as she blushed.

"Oh no, where is Oliver?!" Skylar gasped.

"He was here just a second ago!" Bree added.

"We have to find him. Oliver has a very fragile and delicate figure." Kaz added.

"Ok, huddle up, we need to search around the premise for any sight of wherever Oliver might be! LET'S GO!" Skylar whistled as everyone started to look around.

"OLIVER!"

"OLIVER, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"I'll go check the power supply upstairs." Bex stated, grabbing a torchlight and head upstairs.

"Alright, I have no idea what just happen but Imma go with it, and I will put up some search music." Marci nodded as she started playing some music for the fitting scene.

"Oliver, you in there?" Kaz shouted, opening up the toilet door.

"A little privacy please?!" Clayton Charming yelled.

"Ow, sorry didn't know you were in there," Kaz shouted before joking, "So, you like My Little Ponies?"

"ZIP IT!" Clayton yelled from the other side of the door.

"Oliver, are you here?" Tracy shouted, checking the back of the hall.

A few of the Auradon kids weren't helping to find Oliver.

"Woah, didn't any of you ever heard of divide and conquer?" Skylar asked the crowd.

"I don't understand, how could Oliver just disappear?" Stacy asked.

"It's the circle of life!" Logan Krane exclaimed.

"Not THAT kind of disappear, but it's a good thing you're cute." Shelby corrected before she giggled at her date.

"I don't know." Bree shrugged.

"did you do this?" Stacy accused Skylar.

"Why would I make my boyfriend disappear?!" Skylar exclaimed.

"And she was with us the whole time, her dress was glowing right next to mine." Bree added.

"Well Oliver did magically disappear!" Amber added. "and you VKs do have a criminal record."

"So what?! I would never take Oliver away like that!" Skylar defended.

"Do you ever think that it was not Skylar but an abduction?" Sakura asked.

"What do you mean?" Aspen asked.

"I was with you guys this whole time, then suddenly I felt a strange aura that Oliver wasn't 'magically gone' but rather forcefully taken away." Sakura replied.

"Because, you love Oliver and wanted him all to yourself." Stacy accused.

"Skylar knows her boundaries, not some kind of sicko who wants her ex back and lock him in a room where he has no one to love but her." Sakura snapped, standing up for Skylar.

"You guys are all VKs, surely it is your plan to take over Auradon!" Stacy added.

"I turned Sakura's great-aunt into a rat for you people!" Skylar exclaimed.

"Yeah," Sakura hissed over.

The tension was starting to thicken before they all heard a whoosh in the air.

"Hi~" a girl called out before a stranger they've never seen before showed up on stage by swinging on a rope. "sorry to interrupt, no I'm not."

"Abby?!" Brett recognized her.

"Long time no see," Abby smirked a bit as she winked at Brett.

"Who is she?!" Janelle turned to the Villainous Five.

"Abigail Martin, she's the daughter of Richard Martin and Erica King." Bree replied.

"She used to date Brett, and Adam." Chase added, Sakura didn't seem pleased to see Abby.

"It's _Abby_ to you." Abby hissed at Bree.

"King? She has the same last name as your mom, KC." Marissa turned to KC.

"did you guys miss me?" Abby smirked at the VK group.

"I was going to give a dramatic entrance, so flashy." Abby began. "But what can I say? I'm _hooked_. By the way, Jordan, thanks for letting me frame you with your hook."

"You did this?!" Jordan growled.

"I don't get what is going on here, but Marci and I will play some action music." Gus Hatter piped in as he and Marci started to play some music on the boombox.

Abby pressed a button of a remote and Oliver was released from the top ceiling beam, all tied up.

"OLIVER!"

Cue dramatic sound dramatic.

Everyone turned to Gus who was messing around with the DJ stand.

"Ok, they'll stop now." Bex replied, sending Gus and Marci to the sandwich bar.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Cliffhanger, I am evil. I rarely end my chapters in cliffies but I felt like it XD Looks like a lot of drama has happened in this chapter. My Registration day for my degree starts tomorrow so I will be busy for almost the whole day.**

 **Chapter Talk: -**

 **1 A little bit of Roman/Tracy along with a bit of Skylar/Oliver. Roman is still wondering how he feels about Tracy, I don't think he knows how to love just yet. And mini Rocy moment was adorable! The Skoliver moment was cute, it's too bad we don't have more Skoliver moments.**

 **2 Uh oh! Sakura made a huge mistake at beating up the wrong 'Adam' XD But I am sure she feels sorry for Ted. And looks like someone has framed Jordan as the culprit, uh oh! Jordan is the innocent victim here! (felt like letting Jordan involve in the drama)**

 **3 The CJ Hook of the story has been revealed! ABBY FROM KC UNDERCOVER! Now I have been debating on who to play CJ for a long while. At first I had Reese, but I scrapped her out since I want her involved in Disney Descendants 2. Scarlett would probably be the Uma of the Descendants 2 parody. And there was a deleted scene of which Roman and his brothers, but I will save that part for a later time. Abby seemed like a fit since she's a spy and all and she is evil, so I think she fits being CJ Hook except that CJ is more dramatic in comparison. And in a way, Abby will be KC's crossover cousin in this AU if Tiana/Kira had an evil sister who married a spy. Since KC likes Brett, maybe he had dated Abby as well? Hehe.**

 **Ok, that would be all for now. Feel free to fave, follow, review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading and have a nice day.**


	86. Chapter 86: Hooked On Oliver

**Chapter 86: Hooked On Oliver**

 **Purpledolpin05: Hey guys, so this is one of the final part for the Neon Lights Ball arc before we head off to the Jewel-bilee arc. Now before we go to the story, shout outs for my reviewers from the previous chapter. And wow, 296 reviews, we're almost 300 people!**

To The Malaysia Dream: Thanks for the review, yeah the Rocy was cute. Hope you will like this chapter as well.

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review, well Abby is not Roman's ex-crush. Ted suffered a lot of pain from Sakura, well we will have to see how Roman feels.

To Leana: Thanks Abby seems like the sweet on the outside but evil on the inside kinda person so she fits CJ Hook.

To Max: (chapter 4) Thanks, hope you will like the other chapters as well.

 **Purpledolpin05: Alright, Abby, do the disclaimer if you will.**

 **Sakura: Abby? Don't you mean a b-…**

 **KC: Woah! Woah! LANGUAGE, KURA!**

 **Sakura: A Bipolar bully?**

 **Abby: alright. The authoress here doesn't own any of the movies or TV shows that all belong to Disney, along with the OCs that belong to TKDP, TeamTLKandBaltoCrew or The Dreamer With A Passion. All she owns are her OCs. Enjoy.**

* * *

 _ **Previously…**_

 _After much effort of getting a transport since Adam and Chase didn't show up with the carpet, Skylar and their friends arrived at the Neon Lights Ball via Nicki Odie's Pumpkin Limo. While enjoying themselves, Adam and Chase finally arrived and claimed that their carpet was stolen, and all that they could find is Jordan's signature black hook._

 _As the tension grew, a blackout suddenly occurred and Oliver was abducted. The abductor revealed herself as Abby Martin, a VK from the Isle of the Lost._

* * *

 **Present moment…**

"Wait, there's _ANOTHER_ VK in Auradon?" Avery was the first to question.

"Why are there more of _your_ kind coming here?!" Stacy frowned.

"Yo Abby, do you mind killing her instead?" Jones asked.

"JONES!" everyone yelled at the boy.

"too soon?" Jones blinked.

"Wait, all of the bad things that have been happening around here were your doing?!" Skylar demanded.

"Aw, stop it, you're making me blush." Abby pretended to be flattered.

"Really? Not with the skin tone, even the heaviest layer of blush can fix those pores and zits on your face! Nuh-uh." Aspen commented, shaking her head disapprovingly.

"Actually, I'm kinda offended that you guys didn't figure out sooner." Abby stated.

"Where is Oliver?!" Skylar demanded.

"oh, you mean that scrawny fish-snack? Right here." Abby smirked, holding a remote.

Abby pressed a button of a remote and Oliver was released from the top ceiling beam, all tied up.

"OLIVER!" they all gasped in shock.

"Oliver, are you ok? Do you still have your wallet, you owed me 30 bucks from last week's card game!" Kaz asked.

"KAZ!" everyone turned to yell at the Radcliff boy.

"let Oliver go!" Maya Hearts hissed over.

"LET US OUT!" Oana yelled, rushing to the doors only to find the building on lockdown mode.

"So, what are we gonna do first, Skylar? Rob all the castles? Take captives? Or, are we gotta decapitate all those AKs here." Abby asked eagerly, as if taking over Auradon was nothing more than buying candy in a candy store.

"She's reminding me of Heather Duke from Heathers the Musical!" Tracy commented.

"Oliver, are you hurt?" Skylar ran over and asked.

Sakura walked over before she took out a small pocketknife from her dress and cut off the ropes binding Oliver stealthily.

"Oh, we're gonna release the hostage. Well, you and your dad have always think outside the box." Abby commented.

"Abby, why would you do this?" Chase asked.

"Well, why wouldn't I? we're VKs, hello? That's what we do." Abby reminded turned to the younger children.

"You kids should have gotten a better lock, by the way, stealing that mascot was as easy as stealing candy from a baby." Abby smirked, before stealing an ACTUAL candy from Janaury.

January quickly started to cry.

"Give my Janoy back her candy, ugly witch!" Doy barked, before he unleashed his inner beast by kicking Abby by the foot to get the stolen candy back. [King Beast and Wilfred (my OC adoptive dad of Doy in GMW) would have been so proud of you, Doy]

"I'm so proud of him." Spike nodded as he whispered to Spikette. "12 hours-worth of Karate Kid works wonders!"

"And stealing your gown was as easy as pie, but you guys just had to step in and what's that word you Hero children used? 'Save the Day'." Abby glared at the kids who all hid behind Tracy and Jones. "But the limo, that was creative, not even I could have thought of something like that, Voodoo girl."

"and stealing the carpet from you two while framing Jordan was the most fun I have had." Abby added.

"Woah, that was you!" Trent seemed impressed.

"If the whole taking over the world thing works, do you take interns?" Jones handed over a resume. "I also do death scares, funeral services, torture, and sword fighting."

Abby looked at the resume, impressed.

"JONES!" Tracy yelled over.

"What?" Jones asked back.

"Nice one, but I don't need anybody, I'm a free agent." Abby replied as Jones looked insulted and snagged the resume back.

"Well, jokes on you, I have a box of scorpions that should be hiding in the salad bar." Jones snorted.

" _WHAT_?!" Chase panicked.

"And cutting the DJ booth cord was the grandest finale so I could let Cleo get a chance at the spotlight, you know, without her sisters." Abby turned to Cleo.

"Cleo? You hid Abby all this time?" Molly looked disappointed.

"I…I can explain." Cleo stammered.

"So can I, Cleo follows all my orders and instructions, she is my _sidekick_." Abby smirked as she placed a hand on Cleo's shoulder.

"I only helped you because we are _friends_." Cleo corrected. "you promised to take me in like a partner in crime."

"Right, _friends_. I tell you what to do, and you do them for me. Same deal." Abby shrugged. Molly, Gabby, and Nikki could all tell Abby was lying. Back on the Isle, Cleo idolized Abby as the 'cool, awesome big sister she never had'.

Molly was the closest in age to Cleo, and Cleo had always preferred Abby the free agent. Of course, Molly knew that Abby had a history of manipulating people and betraying them later on. That was how Aubrey and Brett's relationship got shaky, all started with Aubrey being friends with Abby before Abby stole Brett from her.

"I can't believe you, Abby!" Jordan yelled. "I trusted you."

Much like Cleo, Jordan also looked up to Abby and thought of her like the cooler big sister compared to her 'hippie' sister Ocean and her other swashbuckling sister Pinky.

"Here's the thing of being a VK, _Trust_ is never a word you use." Abby smirked a bit, Jordan looked betrayed and furious.

"Cleo, look, I may not be the coolest sister there is, but Abby is bad news. All she would do is take whatever she wants and leave you to rot. Look at Jordan and Aubrey's cases." Molly begged.

"Oh Molly, always the soft one. You were never meant to be a VK." Abby insulted.

"HEY! MOLLY IS THE SWEETEST, NICEST AND PRETTIEST GIRL THERE EVER IS; EVEN IF SHE IS A VK I STILL LIKE HER THE SAME!" Fletcher didn't know why but he stood up for Molly.

"You go Fletcher!" Gabe Duncan applauded.

Abby turned over the Villainous 5, the five of the most ruthless kids back at the Isle, now soft and 'good', ugh, the thought just sickens her!

"Wow, Skylar, never thought Auradon could turn you so soft…Such a disappointment." Abby sighed dramatically. Abby turned to Cleo.

"Now c'mon, you can do all the work with the inventions and I can tie up all the prisoners and traitors." Abby said with a big smile.

"Cleo, look, all Abby is gonna do is use you and stab you in the back. I speak from experiences. She stole Brett from me behind my back, that's 2 more scars compared to what Jessie gets normally." Aubrey stated, trying to help Cleo from the mistakes she once made.

" _Brett_ …" KC turned to Brett who was whistling nervously.

"I suggest you run and hide." Ernie told Brett before the latter ran off.

"Partners?" Abby asked, reaching a hand out for Cleo to shake.

Cleo looked between Abby then her siblings and friends.

"No." Cleo shook her head. "I have been spending all my life living under my father's and my siblings' shadows, I am not living under yours!"

"Cleo is right, here you get to be who you want to be." Riker nodded. "I mean now I can pursue my dream to be an actor!"

"Zip it, Riker!" Abby hissed over, turning to Cleo in a disappointed look.

"Huh, never thought you would be as weak and pathetic like the traitors you see before you." Abby frowned a bit.

Bandit growled before she snuck behind Abby, and then charged onto the spy to bit her feet.

"YOU GO!" Cyd cheered as Chuck the wolf pup, along with Diesel joined in the Bite fest.

Abby groaned as she fell onto the floor. Before 3 figures stood in front of her.

"Hey Abby," Nikki snarled. "No one pushes our baby sister around."

"Get her." Gabby hissed before Molly, Nikki and Gabby all tackled Abby for bullying their baby sister. However, Abby threw a smoke bomb and had somehow escaped.

"Where did she go?!" Skylar asked, looking around.

"And how are we getting out? If she can escape from here, she's gotta be locking us in!" Sakura looked around.

"Well, Mr. Zoltan did put his emergency security stuff here." Chyna replied.

"WHAT IS WITH THIS SCHOOL AND EXCESSIVE SECURITY?!" Cleo exclaimed.

"Back on the isle, we chop meat by using paper scissors." Adam added.

As if cued, the lockdown mode was disengaged.

"Chase, you are getting good at hacking!" Adam turned to Chase.

"That _wasn't_ me." Chase blinked.

"Don't look at us, we didn't have the laptop!" Kinsey defended. She and Yoona once broke the school record at hacking into the water sprinklers from Wonderland ANT Academy on Parents' Day.

The doors open, revealing the 2 wolf chaperones Boji and Fang, along with a certain someone Bree wasn't expecting to see.

" _Sebastian_?!" Bree gasped in shock.

"How did you guys get in?" Yoona asked.

"I hacked in from the emergency electricity supply outside." Sebastian stated.

"What happened?" Boji asked.

"an old ex-pal from the Isle tried to hall-jail us." Jordan replied.

" _What_?!" Boji asked, checking around. "Where is she now?!"

"She escaped." Skylar sighed.

"Don't worry, I will send the best men, or pups to hunt down Abby. I need description of what she looks like." Fang nodded.

"Abby just tried to kill us all and escaped, why are you so chilled?!" Cyd turned to Jones.

"Because I think I might know where she might be." Jones smirked.

"Wait, where is Bandit?" Jordan asked.

"Let's just say Bandit's gotten a head start at where Abby might be." Jones replied.

As if cued, Bandit suddenly ran in and barked, ushering Fang and Boji to follow her.

The gang were shocked to find Abby inside a pit surrounded by Jones' shadow pups growling at her.

"why is there a pit out here?" Leo asked.

"Oh, those are for me and Harushi's Manhunting class, that one's for tomorrow's class 'How to Bury the Enemy's Head effectively'." Fang replied.

"Back to why Abby was here!" Skylar hissed.

"My shadow pups are very handy. When Abby broke into Jordan's room, one of the pups bit her leg which sort of implants a GPS-like system in the injury. Makes it easier to track her down, and if she tries to escape too far, the wound would electrocute her. That was why she was limping like the time Sebby got beaten up by the chess club when he wore the wrong plaid shirt rooting for the other school." Jones explained.

"How are you so good at this?!" Oliver asked.

"Future dictator! My job! Duh." Jones replied.

"You should consider being the Safety and Security Department Minister." Fang suggested, chuckled before Boji shoot a tranquilizer at Abby.

"Now to send that girl back to the Isle." Fang nodded.

* * *

 **Sometime later…**

Abby was in a car, as the car she was in is sending her back to the Isle. The car braked suddenly.

"That is not how you drive!" Abby yelled.

The doors open suddenly before she saw a hooded stranger.

"You didn't think I was letting the plan of taking over Auradon getting over, were you?" the person smiled smugly.

"Experion? I thought you're good?" Abby asked.

"I play on both sides." Experion smirked as he shrugged.

"Are you busting me out?" Abby asked.

"On contrary, I am still sending you back to the Isle. But I need you to hand this over to Scarlett." Experion handed over a parcel.

"Is it another one of those lovers' scrapbook?" Abby frowned.

"Nope. Do not open it, or else." Experion warned.

"Then what is this?" Abby asked.

"a makeshift DIY kit of building a remote to trigger the alarm of the Isle's barrier." Experion replied.

"You're a good backstabber, has anyone told you that?" Abby smirked.

"I've been told worst." Experion scoffed a bit. "Now the driver will wake up a few seconds later, I will go now."

"Fine," Abby stuck out her tongue at Experion. She smirked a bit, well since Skylar and her former VK crew had proven themselves as traitors of the Isle, at least there was still some hope for the remaining VKs back at the Isle.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Oh snap! A lot of drama has been happening this chapter! The aftermath chapter will be up in a few days. Because I want you guys to be prepared for the lovebirds' scenes and where I will reveal who Roman had a crush on soon. I felt like making separate chapters.**

 **Chapter Talk:-**

 **1 I elaborated on making Abby a two-faced person, pretends to be loyal then stab your back kinda person. Cleo idolizes Abby like the cool big sister figure back on the Isle so she would try to be more like her. I had a few deleted scenes of which Cleo helped Abby at her villain deeds but will mention them later on. The part with Aubrey being friends with Abby before Abby stole Brett was loosely based on The Tale of Vanessa and Callis from The Schoolfor Good and Evil, so I won't spoil those who have never read the book series yet. (Or Sakurako from Liar: Office Deception where Sakurako is the main character's 'bestie' who backstabs the main girl by secretly dating her best pal's boyfriend) thankfully, Sakura the OC is the better character. Abby also kinda reminds me of Heather Duke from Heathers the Musical (it's a musical that has comedy but also deals with teen suicide, death, homophobia, and suggestive themes), H. Duke is seemingly sweet but deep down a horrible person. I don't watch a lot of KC Undercover but I hope I didn't make Abby OOC. if I did, forgive my mistakes.**

 **2 Never mess with Bandit of Cleo's sisters. They bite harder than they bark. Jordan was one of Abby's victims as well as Aubrey from GMW. I felt like elaborating that she dated Brett before he dumped her for Bree and Abby. (so yeah, KC your boyfriend stinks) Also, never make Doy's January cry, the consequences are very severe. (King Beast and Wilfred would be so proud of their baby beast) and NEVER mess with Jones, he is tough at security.**

 **3 Oh snap! Experion is a double-agent! I had plans of making Experion the Harry Hook of Descendants 2 so we have to see when would any of the reformed VKs or AKs to find out of Experion's true colors. Instead of letting Abby escape like CJ did, I gave her a much better ending. (you know before Experion would help her and the new VKs enter Auradon)**

 **That's all for now. Hope you guys liked the chapter, feel free to fave, follow, and leave a review down below. Thank you for reading and have a nice day.**


	87. Chapter 87: One Dance, One Chance

**Chapter 87: One Dance, One Chance**

 **Purpledolpin05: This is the aftermath chapter after Abby gets arrested. Now let's move to the review shoutouts.**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. Yeah Experion will be a double-agent for the Isle and Auradon so I was saving him for a good occasion.

To The Malaysian Dream: Thanks for reviewing. Hope you will like this chapter.

 **Purpledolpin05: Alright, Tracy, could you do the disclaimer for me?**

 **Tracy: Sure! Purpledolpin05 doesn't own any of the characters from their respective DCOMs, Disney Movies, Disney Shows or Disney XD Shows, or any of the OCs that belonged to TKDP, TeamTLKandBaltoCrew or The Dreamer With A Passion. All the authoress here owns are her OCs. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **After the fiasco was over, the couples were back at the party.**

"Guys, I am so sorry for ever lying to you." Cleo apologized. "I didn't know Abby was just using me."

"It's ok, we all made mistakes." Skylar sighed as she forgives the youngest Faciliar.

"Molly, Gabby, Nikki…" Cleo looked embarrassed before she smiled. "Thanks, for backing me up."

"No problem, you're our sister, no matter how embarrassing your siblings can be." Nikki smiled.

"And no one picks on our family." Molly nodded.

* * *

"Oliver, are you feeling any better?" Skylar asked, walking over and handed him an ice pack.

"I told you, I am alright." Oliver assured her in a tough macho tone. Before Toby and Chloe went over and lightly punched his kneecaps and the King winced in pain.

"Uh-huh, you were saying?" Skylar smirked as she joked.

"Alright, gimme that ice pack." Oliver admitted before Skylar handed over an ice pack. "I just didn't want you to think I was weak."

"No, you're actually stronger than most guys I know. It takes a man enough courage to stand up and fight for his people." Skylar shook her head as she smiled.

"Well, I do love you-I mean _my people_!" Oliver blushed a bit as he stammered.

"Well, _'your people'_ loves you too." Skylar joked before she kissed Oliver's cheek. [Like the scene from Home Sweet Home. Another scene where me, Lou, Evie, Liv and Lonnie all squeal]

* * *

"Sebastian," "Bree,"

"I have something to say." They both spoke at the same time.

"You first." "No, you first."

"Ok, count to 3. 1…2…3! I'm sorry."

"Why are _you_ sorry?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm sorry because, I was selfish and not considerate of your lifelong dream." Bree apologized.

"and I was sorry for not telling you earlier of the interview. I just thought being crowned Queen is your biggest dream and that you deserve it." Sebastian smiled weakly.

"Sebastian, I thought you were going to that interview?" Bree asked Sebastian.

"I was, but I got rejected." Sebastian nodded.

"What? Why?!" Yoona and Kinsey asked, surprised.

"Because, I found out there is something better than the internship." Sebastian replied.

"Is it your sisters?" Yoona cooed.

"That's the second reason." Sebastian chuckled.

"What's the main reason?" Bree asked.

" _You_." Sebastian looked at Bree deeply in the eyes. "I came back for you."

"B-but that's your dream! G.E.M. (Geology, Ecology and Meteorology) University has been your lifelong dream!" Bree stuttered.

"Well, the Dean only accepted me because his daughter wanted to date me." Sebastian gave a weak smile.

" _What_?" Bree frowned.

"I know?! What kinda girl would like someone who still sleeps in Space Werewolves footsies PJs or still needs his blankie?! We need a _talk_ with that Dean's daughter." Kinsey nodded, before Yoona and her shared a smirk.

"Well…I find it charming." Bree defended.

"When I found out that Dena only wanted her dad to select me for the scholarship was because she had a crush on me, I told her I have a girlfriend and she told her dad to reject me." Sebastian began.

"Wait, the Dean's daughter is _Dena_?" Bree paused.

"Yes, and the Dean's name is _Dean_." Yoona added. "ironic!"

"I found out that Dena selects smart guys who looks most good looking and then tells her dad to choose them so she could date smart boys." Sebastian shook his head. "I want a college who can accept me for who I truly am not for superficial reasons!"

"Good thing you didn't apply there, Chase." Sabrina told Chase.

"So how are you gonna do with your future now?" Kinsey asked. "Grow old and live on Yoona's couch when she turns into some K-pop girl band member?"

"Stop it, is that _his_ nightmare or _mine_?" Yoona shuddered.

"No, I found out there's another institute, Auradon's Geo-World Institute, it's closer to home and has an excellent facility!" Sebastian smiled. "That way, I can always find time for my family and my girlfriend. And the Dean of the institute appreciates my academic achievements than my looks."

"what about your _friends_?" Janelle frowned.

"oh yea, that too." Sebastian quickly added.

* * *

"Kura?" Adam gulped as he walked over to Sakura. "Thank you, for not doubting me when everyone accused me for not picking you up."

"No prob." Sakura replied coldly, before looking around. "Where is your date, you two-timer?"

"Two-timer? I've never even been a one timer!" Adam defended.

"Then _WHO_ was that girl I heard you kissing last week!" Sakura replied angrily.

"Oh, _Hamanda_?" Adam asked.

"Yeah!" Sakura pouted angrily, she looks so cute when she pouted. "When I saw Ted and Nicky, I thought it was you with that other woman."

"Hamanda is a piece of ham." Adam chuckled, knowing what made her upset in the first place.

"YOU ARE _DATING_ A HAM?!" Sakura demanded.

"No, I was practicing kissing it so I could maybe not mess up." Adam nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "And there is no other girl I would ever thought of asking to the dance or kissing any girl, but you. It's always been you, Kura."

"AD…" Sakura looked flattered as she blushed.

"Kura, will you go to the Neon Lights Ball with me? Even though we're already at the Neon Lights Ball?" Adam asked as he blushed.

"It would be my honor." Sakura giggled.

* * *

"Well, all is resolved, Abby is arrested, Jones got promoted with his pups, Sebastian and Bree got back together, and everything has come to a happy end." Gus chirped.

"Alright, couples on the dancefloor," Bex suddenly announced. "Despite all the chaos that had happened for the past hour, everything is now back to normal. Now, we still left one more song before we end this Ball. Grab your date, or a wallet (eyes Clayton with a confused look) or your canine buddy, and let's end this Neon Lights Ball with a couples' dance."

[The Last Song for the Neon Lights Ball is 'So Close' by Jon McLaughlin because I thought this song from Enchanted fits the last song for couples to dance. And I felt like heavy ship feels moments]

A romantic slow dancing song starts to play as couples slowly entered the dance floor. Oliver and Skylar were obviously enjoying the dance. Sebastian and Bree were blushing as they catch up after their fight. Sabrina and Chase were exchanging awkward blushes and conversation. Adam and Sakura were dancing carefreely around the dancefloor. Gus and Marci, along with Dez and Delia were futterwacken in the middle of the dancefloor, earning odd looks from everyone else. Somehow, Daisy had convinced her ex, Sabastian to dance with one of the snobbish Princesses like Aspen (but Tracy knew the fling would be probably temporary)

Even Chuck the wolf pup was busy reenacting the infamous Lady and the Tramp with one of Stan's pups, Jillian. January and Doy were dancing along with the puppy lovers.

"Hey Fletcher," Molly went up to Fletcher.

"Hey Molly, so how things went with your sister?" Fletcher asked.

"Great, actually." Molly nodded, before she blushed a bit. "Thank you, for standing up to me just now"

"Oh, no big deal. I think Abby was being rude that's all." Fletcher giggled girlishly before Molly giggled.

"Here's a thank you kiss." Molly giggled as she kissed him on the cheek. [Me, Lou, Evie, Liv and Lonnie: SQUEEEEE!]

* * *

"Hey, why did you wanna practice kissing a ham?" Sakura asked.

"Because I was hoping if I get to kiss you, I wanna make it perfect." Adam replied.

"Oh…" Sakura blushed deeply, before she pecked Adam's cheek.

"Hey, when do I get the chance to kiss you?" Adam pouted a bit, but still blushed and chuckled. It's always been Sakura who made the first move, not him. But he does enjoy being chivalrous to Sakura although sometimes she insists that she likes being a feminist from time to time.

"When the timing is right." Sakura joked as they both chuckled.

* * *

"Hey, wanna dance?" Charlie Duncan walked over to Josh the genius prodigy child.

"You do know I'm in my Junior year in High School, right?" Josh asked

"You're 9 and a half and I am 8." Charlie corrected. "You wanna dance or not, smart boy?"

"Sure, I guess." Josh shrugged as he smiled bashfully. [Me: Heck yeah! A new kiddie ship, Josh from Stuck in the Middle with Charlie Duncan.]

* * *

"Dancing is boring!" AJ Anderson rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, roller derby is more fun, right?" Kyle asked. "Wanna go deflate Stacy's Porsche tires?"

"I thought you would never ask." AJ Anderson smirked as they both shared a smile.

* * *

"Hey Janoy." Doy smiled at his little girlfriend. "May I have this dance?"

"Ok!" January smiled as she nodded.

"Janoy?" Doy began.

"Yeah?" the toddler looked up at him.

"Did I ever mention…" Doy blushed as he stretched his arms as wide as his little limbs could. "I love you this big!"

"Aw Doyiee! I wuv you this big too!" January smiled as they giggled.

* * *

"That was so cute." Jenny giggled.

"Yeah, they are just kids and already have a better love life than we do." Bob nodded.

"Who cares?" Jamie shrugged. "Let's dance!"

"I bet I can dance better than you!" Spin dared.

"You're on, Spinney Boy!" Jamie smirked.

Jenny and Bob watched as Spin and Jamie started competing who dances hip-hop better.

"So…" Bob chuckled nervously, glancing at Jenny in her cute sleeveless pale pink dress. "You look really nice tonight."

"Thanks, and you look not that bad yourself." Jenny nodded back.

"Um…do you, you know, wanna dance?" Bob asked nervously.

"S-Sure I guess." Jenny was taken aback but nodded.

* * *

Diesel walked over to Bandit, barking over happily as if he wanted to ask Bandit to join her for the dance. Bandit rejected the offer before Diesel joined along Lady Marmalade for a dance.

"Wow, talk about Beauty and the Beast." Cyd chuckled.

"Who needs boys when you have dogs?" Jordan shrugged as she danced with Bandit.

"I know, right?" Kinsey nodded, joining in the Single Ladies group.

"Yeah, screw slow dancing when we can dance to Girls Just Wanna Have Fun." Yoona shrugged, blasting the song on her phone speakers.

"You said it, girl!" Spark nodded as she danced along.

"Hey you can't leave out us single men!" Jones accused.

"Yeah, just because we're single doesn't mean we can't join in the dance party." Faiz joked.

"Bandit, think we should let them in?" Jordan looked at Bandit. Bandit thought for a moment before she barked and nodded.

"Alright, but you two are the only guys who don't hit on us girls." Jordan shrugged. "C'mon in!"

And so, the Single Ladies crew has become the Single People Crew with Jones, Faiz, Hilo (because he's the poor cinnamon roll no one wants to date), Wai Chong (although Jordan thinks why is he in there but he does seem like a guy who backs you up when needed to be), Josh Florian, Jordan, Spark, Bandit, Yoona, Kinsey and Jones. Even Andi joined in the mash with her Neon-Glow in the Dark Ninja outfit.

"That, and watching Artie from Dunbronch doing Double Dutch over there is already a revolting sight." Kinsey frowned over.

* * *

Tracy smiled as she watched her friends dancing with their dates, it's the last song before the dance comes to an end. She glanced at Roman, all night he's been so quiet. I guess maybe he's not a crowds' person like her?

"Hey, Roman. You've been kinda silent for the whole night." Tracy pointed out.

"Crowds aren't really my thing." Roman stated, glancing at Riker and Marissa flirting with each other, or KC and Brett competing who dances tango better.

"Well, since this is the last song before the dance ends…May I have the honor of having the last dance with you?" Tracy asked.

"…Sure," Roman thought for a moment before he nodded. It made sense he should make it up for Tracy after not dancing all the night.

The two walked over to the dancefloor before facing each other.

"Um…are we supposed to be doing what everyone else is?" Roman seemed uncomfortable.

"I don't think so? I don't know how to slow-dance, the only dance I know is the Chicken Dance that Bob and the kids watch TV and the music comes out." Tracy looked embarrassed as she admitted, amusing Roman.

"But I do know how to waltz, that was the only other dance I know." Tracy stated.

"I know waltz too, my dad and mom used to dance waltz at their wedding." Roman smiled a bit.

"Shall we?" Roman asked, offering a hand.

"Yes." Tracy smiled bashfully before she took his hand. The moment their fingertips met, they both retracted their hands for a moment awkwardly before eventually holding onto each other's hands.

' _Wow, his hands are big compared to mine…'_ Tracy thought blushing a bit and bit the bottom of her lip as she placed her other hand on his shoulder.

' _Huh, I never noticed her hand was so soft, like cotton candy.'_ Roman thought when he held onto her hand.

Roman wrapped his other free hand by her waist before Tracy suddenly squirmed a bit and giggled nervously. Roman looked at her, confused.

"I get ticklish." Tracy explained before they started to waltz.

Tracy can't help but blush, she never thought she would get the chance to waltz with Roman, and he's a good dancer. She kept looking at her shoes hoping she won't step onto his toes.

This has been all she has been dreaming since she first saw Roman, somehow dancing with him at a dance.

Wait, why was Roman looking away? Maybe he's awkward.

Tracy noticed Roman seemed to be looking distracted, she followed Roman's gaze and stopped.

Tracy's eyes widen in shock but pretended not to notice. N-No way. Roman's been liking _her_ all this time? Why didn't she notice all the times she saw him looking at _her_ , Tracy always thought he was just looking at his peers but he was actually looking at his ex-crush longingly. It makes so much sense now…

 _What am I compared to her…?_

Roman looked back at his dance date, he never wanted to go to the dance with any girl, but here he was, waltzing with the enemy. He felt it weird at how Tracy seemed to be always blushing when he talks to her, or how weird he was feeling when he held onto her hand. And when they looked at each other's eyes while dancing, why was his heart feeling all fuzzy inside?

He noticed how Tracy seemed awkward around dancing, constantly apologizing when she stepped onto his shoes. But then he noticed the way she was looking away, seemingly upset over something.

Roman stopped dancing all of a sudden.

"What's wrong?" Tracy asked.

"I can't. I can't do this." Roman shook his head.

"Maybe we should talk outside, where it's less crowded." Tracy lead Roman to the quiet garden outside.

"What's the matter? You seem very sulked." Tracy asked, concerned of Roman. She placed a hand on Roman's shoulder before he pushed away her hand.

"Your feelings…there're just too much for me." Roman shook his head as he wiped away a tear from his eyes, before turning away. "You're a burden."

"…Oh." Tracy looked at her feet, shocked by what Roman had said. "Is it because of the girl who you used to have a crush on?"

Roman turned around and looked at her. She was still looking at her feet, but…why was she clenching her dress?

"The girl you used to like…It's _Bree_ , isn't it?" Tracy choked on her words before tears start to form near her eyes.

Roman looked at her, surprised. How did she know?

"I saw the way you were looking at her, dancing with Sebastian." Tracy stated, before she smiled weakly. "Of course, it's Bree; she's everything that I am not. She's pretty, and smart, and has a good sense of fashion. How did I not notice all this sooner?"

"I…Don't tell anyone, ok?" Roman stuttered, wondering how to get away from this situation. Why was Tracy reading him like a book? "Fine, I admit it. I first met Bree when the headmistress assigned me and my brothers to be her guides on the first day of school. I thought she was pretty and had feelings for her. But I found out she was a flirt to other guys and that's why I vowed not to fall in love again."

Roman never told Tracy that the other day when Bree invited him for tea, he was disappointed when he found out Bree was happy to be dating Sebastian and told him that he would someday find the right girl for himself.

"You have to learn to let go of the past if you want to look into the future." Tracy spoke out.

"…I'll keep that in mind. I should just head back for the night."

Roman started to turn and was about to walk away, but felt a hand grabbing onto the hem of his tux.

"Let go." Roman frowned as he spat out. What is she gonna do now? Blackmail him after his weakness has been discovered? Villain Kids were never taught how to love and consider love as a useless emotion.

" _I'm sorry_." Tracy apologized, Roman looked back.

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry, Roman. I'm sorry that I am stubborn. I'm sorry that I am a big useless crybaby. I'm sorry for all those things I did wrong. I'm sorry that I am not like Bree." Tracy apologized before Roman noticed that she was crying, tears flowed down her cheeks. "I am sorry that I had to be the daughter of your family's nemesis. I am sorry that I am not the Perfect Girl you wanted. I'm sorry that I am not beautiful enough for you. I'm sorry, that I am not perfect enough for you."

Roman didn't know how to react to Tracy's outburst, he never made a girl cry before (Aspen didn't count if you don't feel any attraction for her). Tracy can't help but feel defeated, did all her little gestures for Roman meant nothing to him at all?

"When you agreed to ask me to the dance, I was so, so happy. All my life, I dream and I hope for a boy to one day give me a chance. And when you agreed to go to the dance with me, I was so happy. And when you complimented me earlier, I felt really happy since no boy has ever called me beautiful..." Tracy sniffled a bit, before she looked into Roman's eyes with a small smile. "But now that I know who you liked…I guess I should just back away and leave you be. This was just a dance between 2 _friends_ , now I shall go back to being _just_ friends with you."

"Do you have _feelings_ for me, Tracy?" Roman asked.

Tracy looked stunned before she gave him a sad smile.

" _No_. We're just friends."

"Oh, well that clears things up." Roman blinked slowly.

"I'm sorry that I am not your ideal girl, Roman. But thank you, for giving me a chance." Tracy bowed at him, before she ran off.

"TRACY, _WAIT_!" Roman looked around, where was she?

He eventually sighed, giving up his search and decided to head home for the night. Yet, why did he felt bad for watching her cry, or disappointed when she told him she felt nothing for him.

What Roman never noticed was that Tracy was hiding behind a large oak tree, crying to herself. [Song: Sorry To You cover by MilkiBunBun on YouTube]

" _I guess it's true, yes. I knew from the start, that in reality you never really loved me._

 _I knew it in my heart. I know that, but it can't be helped._

 _I can't deny the fact that even so, I still liked you…"_

She sang softly as she watched Roman leave longingly. I guess all she could do now is hope maybe someday Roman would fall in love again. And maybe someday he would look at her the way she looks at him. She remembered all the moments they have shared.

The first time she saw him and his brothers walking in the Faciliar's Family Shop, he was the first to caught her eye and took her breath away. She felt embarrassed and awkward when he found out he was the enemy's son. She knew he is the kind of guy she should stay away from, but she was still drawn to him anyway.

A part of her knew: the moment she laid eyes on Roman, she knew he was the one person she wanted to spend her life with. But I guess life and love isn't the way you want it to be. He was the right person, but it's just the wrong time they met.

" _I am sorry, that I was such a stubborn girl. I am sorry, that I'm a big stupid crybaby._

 _I am sorry for all of the things I did wrong, but still I'm in love, so for you I sing this song._

 _Forgive me, please. All I want is you by my side._

 _Don't have to like me now, if you're a friend it's just fine._

 _One day, I'll remember all of the times that we've shared._

 _One day I will make you remember you cared…"_

* * *

Roman was walking back to his dorm. He sighed a bit. Love was never an emotion that he thought he would ever need. Why is he feeling bad after hurting Tracy's feelings? He thought he likes Bree, but now for some reason Tracy seems to be occupying his thoughts.

Her smile, the way she would act nervous, the way she cares for the children as if she were the Mother or the Older Sister Figure, how she blushed when he complimented her.

He remembered that one afternoon when he walked into the Faciliar's Family Store, he was surprised to see Bree along with Skylar and Chase back in town with a few new people he never met along with his other mutual acquaintances. But there was one girl wearing a magenta red hoodie that caught his eye, he glanced back at her before she hid behind a table. It felt odd that she somehow caught his eye when the Genie fashionista Mazlee made new dresses for the girls and that Tracy seemed to look nice in the dress.

Were all those times they spent together fake or real? Is it hate or love that he feels for the enemy?

He shook his head, no. He should be focusing on his revenge plan, he has no room for love in his heart knowing that love would only stab you in the back like a blade.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: …*Crying* DANG IT WHY DID I BROKE MY FEELS?! I've plotted out the Rocy scenes from the very start but it won't be official until Descendants 2.**

 **Chapter Talk:-**

 **1 Sebastian gave up his scholarship because he was only picked by the Dean's daughter for superficial reasons [loosely based on Suite Life on Deck of the episode Shipnotized where Cody pretended to date Harvard's Dean of Admissions and a mash of Kickin' It's 'How Bobby Got His Groove Back' where Milton dates a girl named Heidi (who is Stephanie from MM BTW) because she thinks smart guys get better job and she hunts down smart guys. Better hide yourself Chasey] And I think that Sebby and Bree both learnt their lessons on letting each other once in a while. #CoupleGoals.**

 **2 Aw the Adura, I ship them a lot, plus they need each other to balance each other nicely. True fact: most fo the times when they have couples' interaction, Sakura is the first to make the move, not Adam. Adam will get his chance at being first to kiss her someday, you know if Harushi and Fang hadn't kill you yet. XD**

 **3 That couples' scene with Skoliver and Folly tho, it makes me so happy with the cutesy ship moments. And it relieves my grief of lack of Skoliver scenes in the last episode of Elite Force. I am now shipping Coby (Chloe/Toby), Janoy (obviously), Chill (Chuck the wolf pup from Bunk'd with my OC pup of Stan and Princess, Jillian), Jolie (Josh from Stuck in the Middle/Charlie Duncan. Up until now Charlie was a single lady like Jordan and co. but I think Josh is a cutie, so he needs a girl his own age and Charlie fits the bill I mean she DID somehow figured out Time Travel in the Future episode of GLC maybe she had a smart college closer-in-age boyfriend like Josh? *wink, wink*) I am not sure who to ship Naomi with; either Jackie the toddler or January's baby brother Jayden. (Jayden has yet made an appearance since he's too young)**

 **4 Jordan, Kinsey, Yoona, Bandit, Faiz and Jones are all the Single People Crew. Who needs guys when you have your friends? Faiz I am not sure who to ship him, tehre was a girl named G from Waktu Rehat but she liked someone else. Jones is asexual, so he never needs a gal (or maybe he could fall in love much later in life). Bandit needs no guys when she already has her bestie Jordan. Jordan, I'm on half-half of making her single or liking someone later on. (I love Jaz but in the AU, he is dating Maya and Maya does like Kaz. Josh from GMW I don't know who to ship him with just yet although Josh/Jordan would be crack. I do enjoy the Faiz and Jordan bickering scenes but I see them as Bros, there is also my OC Rory who has a crush on Jordan. So, who knows?) Spark I ship her with Hilo later on, because Hilo is so cute.**

 **5 I must apologize for the sad/sweet Rocy scenes because now we all know who did Roman liked: Bree (dun, dun DUN!) there are a bunch of stories where Roman (and Riker) abuses Bree but screw those AUs, in this story I view Bree as a flirt but she doesn't know Roman liked her so that's probably why Roman hated dating. (Bree is much like Evie, most beautiful girl at the Isle so lots of guys would wanna date her. And Roman is like a similar role to the Gaston Twins who greeted Evie on her first day of school) Oh no, Tracy's heartbroken. (COME HERE MY PRECIOUS FANGIRL OC) She knows that Roman liked Bree and she knows she will never measure up to what Bree is. But she seems mature enough to step back since Roman is still not ready to date although they are already starting to feel something for each other. Right Person, Wrong Time. Poor her, she's lying to Roman because he seems to still unable to move on. (Bree never knew he liked her and just thought of Roman like a brotherly figure so he got bro-zoned really quick) the 'Do you have feelings for me' scene is a parallel to Sophie asking Hort if he still loves her in Book 3 of The School For Good and Evil, since Tracy didn't want Roman to think bad for her if he still isn't ready to move on. Before you guys kill me, things that happen between Roman and Tracy do happen IRL. The whole Falling in love with the enemy is always fun to watch but sad.**

 **Oh, and this is Roman's side of the song in his POV of Sorry To You. Sorry To You was so perfect for the couple.**

 _I am sorry, for hurting your feelings all those times,_

 _I am sorry, for not seeing the tears you've cried_

 _I am sorry, for being oblivious but even so,_

 _I like you too, even if you'd never know._

 **Question for readers: Did I broke your feels when you found out Roman liked Bree; Or when Tracy found out and got heartbroken?**

 **Alright, that is all for today. Feel free to fave, follow, review and tell me what did you think of this chapter. Thanks for reading and have a nice day. [Also, we are reaching 300 reviews people, thank you so much for reading my story.]**


	88. Chapter 88: Slumber Party

**Chapter 88: Slumber Party**

 **Purpledolpin05: Yes! Part 1 for the Jewel-bilee Arc, I've plotted out a bit of the story and no, Skylar won't be the 'Mal' of the story because I am saving her dark side for Descendants 2 later on. Now back to the shout outs. (Also, we've reached 300 reviews, yay!)**

To The Malaysian Dream: Thanks for the review, the twist was unexpected wasn't it. Yeah Tracy sure is heartbroken but she will eventually get over it.

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. Roman sure had different taste in girls. Well I'm not sure if Kinsey's boyfriend Eddy is in the story so until then she's a part of the Single People crew. Sebastian definitely did let the Dean's daughter down in a gentle way. Hope you will like this chapter.

 **Purpledolpin05: Ok Lou, could you do the disclaimer, please?**

 **Lou: Sure. Purpledolpin05 doesn't own any of the chracters from the Disney Movies, DCOMs, Disney shows or Disney XD Shows, or the OCs that belonged to TKDP, The Dreamer With A Passion or TeamTLKandBaltoCrew. She only owns her OCs, enjoy.**

* * *

 **A few hours after the whole Neon Lights Ball Fiasco, the hall has been cleaned up before the doors banged open as the girls all went inside.**

"Ladies, and little girls, after the whole fiasco that happened earlier, we are proud to present…the Neon Lights Girls Only SLUMBER PARTY!" Emma Ross announced as the girls all squealed. Well, all but a certain scar girl who seemed to be silent.

"Hey, what's wrong Tracy? Usually you would just party up with us." Lou asked her friend.

"Oh…it's nothing." Tracy lied before forcing a smile. "Ate something that is disagreeing with my stomach."

"Well the whole Abby thing still freaks me out." Taylor told Janelle.

"But would you rather have a party ruined by Abby or no party at all?" Skylar piped in.

"Would you rather keep babbling on, or would you rather get this party started?" Nicki Odie whooped.

"This calls for music for the mood!" Liv giggled as she switched on the DJ Booth and played some music.

The girls all slowly got into the rhythm and started to dance. [Lyrics were briefly changed to roughly fit the characters in my story]

 _[Skylar, Bree]_

 _Good, Bad? Dark-Light? What'chu rather be tonight?_

 _[Janelle]_

 _Would you rather, eat a bad muffin, become a bear for a week;_

 _Or break up with your prince?_

Bree gasped a bit in shock. (even though Sebastian isn't technically a prince but a dwarf but hey Bree is the Evil Queen/Giselle's daughter so that technically makes her a princess and Sebastian she regards as her knight in shining armor/Much better than a Prince Charming)

 _[Lou]_

 _Would you rather: go to the ball in a pumpkin and fall?_

 _[Jordan]_

 _(shows picture of a disgusting ogre)_

 _Or go out with him?_

 _[All AK Girls]_

 _EWW!_

 _[All girls]_

 _Good, bad, dark light_

 _What you rather be tonight?_

 _Doesn't matter what we do, cause I'd rather be with you_

 _Rather be with you_

 _Rather be with you_

 _Doesn't matter who is who, cause I'd rather be with you_

 _Rather be with you_

 _Rather be with you_

 _[Nikki Faciliar]_

 _Would you rather: give a big smooch to a frog,_

 _[Taylor]_

 _Or drop your phone, in a bog?_

 _[Marissa]_

 _Ew, definitely no!_

 _[Bree]_

 _Would you rather; Sing with a squirrel while you twirl_

 _[Sakura]_

 _Or have a zit?_

 _[Emma]_

 _Ugh! End of the world._

 _[Lou]_

 _Good, bad, dark light_

 _What you rather be tonight?_

 _[Gabby and Mae]_

 _Doesn't matter what we do, cause I'd rather be with you_

 _Rather be with you_

 _Rather be with you_

 _[All]_

 _Doesn't matter who is who, cause I'd rather be with you_

 _[Jamie]_

 _Rather be with you_

 _[Jenny]_

 _(hugs Jamie from the side) Rather be with you_

 _[Yoona and Kinsey]_

 _You-oo, you-oo_

 _I'd rather be with you_

 _You-oo, you-oo_

 _I'd rather be with you_

 _You-oo, you-oo_

 _I'd rather be with you_

 _You-oo, You-oo_

 _[Emma]_

 _Would you rather wear a shoe made of glass?_

 _[KC]_

 _Or fall asleep in your class?_

 _[Marissa]_

 _Be grounded under the sea?_

 _[Lou]_

 _Or help the beast with his fleas?_

 _[Sabrina]_

 _Take 101 Dalmatians, On a summer vacation_

 _[Skylar]_

 _Prick your finger on a spindle?_

 _[Emma] (Skylar)_

 _Um, what's a spindle? (Ugh!)_

 _[All girls]_

 _Good, bad, dark light_

 _What you rather be tonight?_

 _[Sakura and Julie]_

 _Doesn't matter what we do, cause I'd rather be with you_

 _[Tiffany, Zuri, Judy]_

 _Rather be with you_

 _Rather be with you_

 _[All girls]_

 _Doesn't matter who is who, cause I'd rather be with you_

 _Rather be with you_

 _Rather be with you_

 _[Yoona, Kinsey]_

 _You-oo, you-oo_

 _[Taylor, Janelle]_

 _I'd rather be with you_

 _[Nicki, Molly]_

 _You-oo, you-oo_

 _[All]_

 _I'd rather be with you_

 _You-oo, you-oo_

 _I'd rather be with you!_

After a bit of karaoke singing the girls all plumped themselves onto the sleeping bags.

"It's a good thing this is a slumber party, because I am exhausted." Skylar chuckled.

"I could sleep for a month. Or maybe until the next party," Bree giggled.

"Didn't you hear? It's next weekend!" Emma Ross stated as some of the girls squealed.

"How does anyone study with all this partying?" Jordan Hook made a snarky comment while rubbing her pet Bandit's belly.

"So what's the party?" Sakura asked.

"The Jewel-bilee!" Marissa exclaimed happily.

"Isn't a mixture of a Jukebox and Bowling?" Sakura asked blankly. Maddie Rooney started to chortle and laugh while Liv gasped dramatically.

"No, it's not." KC shook her head.

"Well back at the Isle, it is, we bowl giant tires to Jukebox parts! AD invented that game," Sakura added as she giggled fondly.

"They don't know what's the Jewel-bilee." Taylor whispered to Janelle.

"Hey Trace, you've been awfully quiet tonight." Lou asked her friend.

"Just a bit tired that's all." Tracy replied with a weak smile.

"Hey Trace, I forgot to ask: where did you go earlier, you just vanished with Roman in the middle of the last song." Bree asked over.

"Oh it's nothing," Tracy shook her head. "We just went out for a walk. More fresh air on the outside."

"Makes sense." Lou nodded. "Josh really knows how to boogie."

"We get it, you're with Josh Wilcox." Jordan shouted over as Lou blushed.

"What?" Tracy gasped as she turned to Lou.

"He just makes me so happy." Lou squealed as she hugged her cow plushie doll. "I'm sure you and Roman must have taken a romantic leap into the relationship by now, Trace?"

"No, we're just friends." Tracy shook her head.

"Aw, why? I mean I thought you and Roman had something special." Bree exclaimed.

'Yeah well so did I.' Tracy thought, before she faked a smile. "Psh, me and him? No way. I mean he's WAY out of my league."

"Why not? He's TOTALLY your type: tall, dark, mysterious with a soft side." Jenny listed.

"Some things just aren't meant to be, I guess." Tracy shrugged, trying her best to forget her crush on Roman and just be content they were friends instead. "Look, my feet are killing me, so I would just hit the hay for tonight, ok?"

"Okay…" Sabrina noticed Tracy seemed to be lying but didn't want to talk to her since the scar girl seemed tired.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Kinda short of a chapter but hope you guys liked it. I briefly edited the song Rather Be With You to some fitting scenes since there are more people in my story. Like I switched one of the lines to Janelle commenting of eating a muffin and be a bear for a week (from Brave but I'm sure Queen Elinor was a bear for lesser than a week), that way it would seem a bit more original. The Jewel-bilee Arc has begun! (Also, I have decided who will be the 'Zevon' of the story) Anyway, my school semester has begun so tehre will be fewer updates since I have Monday morning classes so the updates might be on Saturday nights than the usual Sundays. So, I think the story might end after the Jewel-bilee Arc ends since by then Descendants 2 will be out and I need some time to plan the new sequel Arc; but I might wanna have a few Behind the Scenes or Interactive Q &A session before the Arc ends. Note: The Jewel-bilee Arc will have some subplots including some Roman/Tracy moments since I'm sure you guys are still upset of why Roman let her down.**

 **That's all for today, thank you so much for reading, we've now reached over 25k views (since posted), 32 faves, 30 follows, and 300 reviews, I never could have come so far without you people. Feel free to leave a comment down below and tell me whatcha think. Have a nice day.**


	89. Chapter 89: Odd One Out

**Chapter 89: Odd One Out**

 **Purpledolpin05: Hey readers, I'm back with another chapter, so in this one we will be seeing who will be the 'Mal' of the arc, since I reserve the Skylar arc for Descendants 2. Also, has anyone read The Rise of the Isle of the Lost? Uma/Harry Hook shipper here, and it's crazy Uma and Harry Hook are the exact parallels (or in a way) to Scarlett and Experion (plus Harry Hook's wiki page stated Mal was his former love, while Experion and Skylar were ex-besties). Anyway, back to shout outs!**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review, yeah I feel like it would be too cliché if I copied word by word and gave the girls a little improvised version of the lyrics based on their fairytale family history. I won't tell who would be 'Zevon' just yet, but he's a cannon character who have seen in Liv and Maddie before (Hint!) Don't worry we may or may not have an in-depth chapter of how Roman feels sometime soon. Hope you will like this chapter.

To The Malaysian Dream: Thanks for the review. Well Tracy is trying to get over her heartbreak but don't worry, she'll be ok. Hope you will like this chapter.

 **Purpledolpin05: Alright, Emma do the disclaimer, please?**

 **Emma Ross: Sure thing! Purpledolpin05 doesn't own any of the characters frm the respective DCOMs, Disney Movies, Disney shows or Disney XD Shows, or the OCs that belonged to TKDP, The Dreamer With A Passion or TeamTLKandBaltoCrew. She only owns her OCs, so enjoy!**

* * *

After the whole Slumber Party, the girls went over to Gus' Tea Shop the next day for brunch.

"Ok, so I am excited and confused at the same time about the new event. But what's a Jewel-bilee?" Skylar asked while grabbing a seat.

"Imagine this: Merida's Suitors Selection Carnival (because we all like havoc), the Festival of Fools, and the Mad Hatter's Tea Party all at one place, TIMES SIX!" Marci explained to the girls excitedly while she kept moving around while Nicki Odie was trying to pour tea.

"Sure…" Emma rolled her eyes dismissively at Marci.

"The Jewel-bilee is a grand and prestigious event of which children of Heroes are presented their family birthright jewels once they have proven to be Good." Janelle explained.

"We got ours, years ago!" Stacy gloated in glee, showing them a picture of her when she was in middle school, wearing an outdated hot pink poofy gown that looks like it was from a hundred years ago, large Harry Potter glasses, a face full of zits with a big smile showing her braces.

"Ok why is that _THING_ here?" Sakura frowned in disgust at her rival.

"Uh because I own the whole shop lots that Gus opens his store?" Stacy scoffed.

"Except for this shop where Gus and his family owns." Marci handed over the shop and land certificate.

"So I see." Stacy plastered a fake smile.

"Oh yeah I remember that day! Jones and the kids all thought you were the piñata that's supposed to resemble Martha Dunnstock from Heathers The Musical!" Taylor nodded.

"Ugh!" Stacy groaned, before hissing over. "I'm anything but a fat pig that whines, I see myself as a humble and beautiful lady, like Veronica Sawyer."

"Psh, more like Heather Chandler." Taylor snickered.

"Except, she is still alive." Nikki Faciliar whispered over as the two snickered.

"And I was so proud of Jones, I mean he told me Jackie had just learnt to punch. I swear, Jackie is like the son I never (wanted to) have." Cyd exclaimed happily.

"Ahem! And now, for the first time, Auradon will be releasing the family jewels to VKs!" Emma announced.

"Releasing?" Jordan Hook raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, we have family jewels too?!" Skylar raised her eyebrows.

"Well when the villains were captured and taken to the Isle, Auradon authorities collected their jewels."

"Translation: _steal_." Sakura whispered over as Bree and Skylar snickered.

"And now, Auradon will bestow upon you guys your own family jewels." Emma announced.

"If it helps, Jones and I are getting ours this year." Tracy piped in, the VK girls all turned to her.

"I thought you got your jewels years ago." Bree stated.

"Oh we were, until we accidentally broke the ceiling." Tracy snickered.

"How do you break a ceiling?!" Maya frowned.

"When you played volleyball in the hall the few days before, Sebby had quite a good aim, he kept banging the ball onto the ceilings. And then we had Mr. Zack Martin as the Fun-tertainment coach." Tracy explained. "They banned Jones and I from collecting the jewels until now."

"Yikes." Sakura commented with a sympathetic look.

"So _after all these years_ , they are gonna give us back what's _rightfully_ _ours_ in the first place? How _generous_." Cleo spoke in a monotone yet kept her sarcasm.

"Wait so how are they gonna split the jewel if there are more than one kid?" Harley frowned. "I'm speaking from a child among 7 kids."

"What about Roman and his brothers? They've got more siblings." Tracy asked.

"I thought it was just him, Brett and Riker?" Aspen rebuffed.

"Oho, nope." Tracy rolled her eyes. She wouldn't admit to anyone that she probably knew Roman more than anyone else does. "He has a number of siblings, he's the second oldest among 14 siblings."

"Wow, how did you know?" Bree raised her eyebrows.

"Oh…a girl has her secrets." Tracy winked over playfully, never telling a soul of the deep talks she had with Roman (about his life and all, no romance much was involved)

"I think villains have more jewels when they were being relocated." Lou thought for a moment as she stated.

"Ah, makes sense." Harley thought as she nodded.

"The Jewel-bilee event is like, a really dignified event. It's Pass or Fail in general." Stephanie stated, before sipping her tea and her face turned pale green.

"Psh!" Cyd laughed before her face magically turned grey.

"What happened?" Maya asked as her face turned as red as a Valentine's Day heart.

"Oops, it was supposed to be a surprise, I made the tea special to give you guys a magical glow!" Nicki Odie apologized.

Jordan (whose face had turned into a shade that resembled Bandit's fur color) quickly threw the tea into a plastic plant before it turned neon blue.

Bree giggled before her face becomes green (like her Thermo Nuclear Body Blast from Home Sweet Home). Skylar noticed as she laughed.

"What?" Bree asked.

"Check yourself in the mirror." Skylar laughed before her face becomes pink with orange streaks.

"Oh yeah, look who's talking?" Bree joked.

"Well, I think we all look _fantastic_!" Sakura joked with her big smile and tiger stripped face.

"I'm so sorry!" Nicki Odie apologized as her face turned into a shade of brown that resembled her afro hairdo.

"It's ok, we still look great." Molly assured her with her semi-invisible face. (Get the Invisible Sister ref?)

"I think so too." Nicki smirked as her face was glowing neon yellow.

"Well, I can't wait." Georgie Diaz nodded as she smiled. "I mean, I hope the jewel is a cool shade of blue!"

"Me too, I bet our jewels will be stunning." Sakura smirked.

The girls gasped a bit.

"You didn't tell Kura?" Sabrina asked over.

"Tell me what?" Sakura asked.

"Well, the night you were kidnapped and your house was set on fire by Hama, she also stole your family jewel." Lou explained.

"Word has it, the jewel is still hidden in the depths of the Isle." Emma added as Sakura slumped her shoulders.

"Everyone looked, but it was never found." Stacy added salt to the wound. Sakura's face began to sadden, she was looking forward for the ceremony where she and Adam (oh yeah and everyone else) receive their jewels. "So that means _you_ are not getting one, Savage."

"That's horrible!" Cyd exclaimed loudly.

"I know," Stacy smiled, "Finally a VK that makes sense."

"I mean, why didn't Hama steal YOUR jewel, Stacy?" Cyd continued as the rest of the girls bit their lip to hide a laugh.

"Wow, not even after Hama's a rat, she still finds a way to ruin my life." Sakura mumbled, shuddering in fear of the memories of her being abused by her 'mother' throughout youth.

"The jewel is probably long gone by now, it probably never existed!" Stacy insulted, before the others glared over. "So that means, no gem for you, _lioness_."

"SHUT UP, HEATHER!" Tracy yelled.

"Heather?" Everyone looked at her in confusion.

"Oops, sorry I was referencing to Candy Store." Tracy stated, before glaring at Stacy. "I mean Heather Chandler is a mythic queen bee, kinda like you."

"Yeah and I better hope Jones can be my Jason Dean for supplying me some drain cleaner." Cyd raised a hand.

"Watching Cyd and Jones together is like 2 JDs in the same room." Taylor stated, as everyone shuddered.

"I swear, those two are a match made in heaven…of mass destruction." Shelby commented.

* * *

 **Sometime later...**

Sakura, Bree and Skylar all went back to their dorms.

"So thanks to my great-aunt Hama, I'm an outsider. Again." Sakura rolled her eyes, still a bit slumped.

"Don't feel bad." Bree tried to comfort her.

"Bad? You don't know ' _bad'_ , Hama is really _despicable_. She's willing to kidnap from her flesh and blood, steal the family heirloom jewel, set my old house on fire attempting it would kill off my family, tortures me when I refuse to obey, whip and abuse me every once a month when the moon is at its fullest peak and won't even hesitate to bloodbend me to torture myself." Sakura yelled over as she listed the list of evil deeds Hama had done to her. "She would threaten to kill my friends sometimes if I refuse to listen to her."

"I never knew that…" Skylar gasped in sympathy, while the majority of VKs had tehir share of tough love from parents, Sakura seemed to have suffered the most from a 'mother' she thought was her biological one until 2 years back.

"Look, I gotta go." Sakura's eyes suddenly lit up with an idea, before she stood up and started heading towards the door.

"where are you going?" Bree asked.

"Out." Sakura stated with a mysterious look in her eyes. "The Isle, look I am gonna find the jewel even if it costs my life, and it belonged to my mom and dad, they deserve to have their heirloom back."

"Ok, we will follow you." Bree offered, taking out her mirror.

"No, I am doing this by myself. Besides, I'm almost 17, a big girl now." Sakura assured them with a smirk.

"Don't get into trouble, ok?" Skylar sighed a bit as she smiled weakly. When Sakura decides on something it is hard to change her mind.

"Psh, have you _met_ me? I'm Sakura Snowflower, I'm always getting into trouble." Sakura smirked as she walked away.

* * *

 **Meantime…**

After being pestered by Riker and Brett since the Neon Lights Ball ended, Roman grew annoyed and eventually told them what happened.

"You. WHAT?!" Riker and Brett shouted.

"I did what I had to do." Roman rolled his eyes (he didn't mention the fact that Tracy was the only girl who found out he liked Bree) "Look, we tried, but there was no spark between us."

"It can't be." Riker hissed. "I mean, you two just look so perfect together, like how mom and dad were."

"We do not match, and relationships can't be pushed." Roman stated with a sigh, standing up and dusted his lap. "I'll be heading out to continue reading this book where none of you can disturb me!"

As soon as Roman left, Brett and Riker had a conversation.

"I seriously thought Roman would have dated Tracy after the whole dance." Brett sighed, he had grown to like the Li duo. Tracy was like a sister-in-law to him and Jones is fun to be with.

"Me too, now what do we do? He doesn't notice it yet but him and Tracy together…it's…it's like dad and mom." Riker stated. "I mean they are practically parallels."

"I guess now only time will tell if they are meant to be." Brett stated before they both laughed.

"As if we are letting this ship die!" Riker snorted as he laughed.

"Then we are gonna do what we can to try and set them up, you know once both of them stop being too emo." Brett nodded.

Roman walked to the quiet pondside where Tracy introduced him to relax sometimes. He beneath a huge tree as he started to read a novel he got from the library. He suddenly paused when he heard someone singing.

" _Well here I am again, the same old situation._

 _Why does the guy thing have to be so complicated?_

 _I should have played it cool, instead I made a fool._

 _Oh the things I do._

 _Because I'm young, and I'm dumb._

 _I do stupid things when it comes to love,_

 _And even if I always end up crying,_

 _But you can't blame a girl for trying."_

Roman glanced over and saw Tracy singing to herself with a sad smile. He had never seen a girl so sad before, now he felt bad. After seeing her crying in front of him, it made him feel just awful.

After singing for a while, Tracy eventually stopped crying and started to smile a bit. Well, singing always clears her mind off things. She got up and started to walk away. Things will get better soon, she just knows it. It might take a while to forget the crush she has for Roman but I guess time heals all wounds.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Well that's all for this chapter. Hope you guys liked it.**

 **Chapter Talk: -**

 **1 The return of the Royal Prissy Princesses. I'm not sure who will be the 'Audrey' of the Arc but I'm still debating on who. I made references to Heathers the Musical (it has some suggestive themes like alcohol, LGBT, homicide, cursing) and think Heather Chandler is Stacy's perfect counterpart (except Heather died and Stacy is still alive)**

 **2 So yeah, Sakura will be the 'Mal' of this arc because among the Villainous Five, Sakura is most likely to turn evil (although in EF universe, Skylar likes to help and be good so Imma save her for Descendants 2) now I'm debating who will be the 'Freddie' for the next chapter right now so feel free to give some ideas on who should help out.**

 **3 Oh poor Roman/Tracy. Roman feels bad for hurting Tracy but doesn't know how he feels about her just yet; Tracy is still sad but tries to get over her heartbreak. Once again, Tracy sings 'Can't Blame A Girl For Trying' as parallels to The Ghostwriter and The Lone Ranger after her date with Jay didn't go well. (Tracy has a sad love life, and so are her counterparts April Zhang and Evangelyn 'Lyn'/Zero Chan) We will have to see what happens to the sad couple later on.**

 **Welp, that is all for today, hope you guys liked the update, feel free to fave, follow, and leave a review to tell me what you think. Thanks for reading and have a nice day.**


	90. Chapter 90: The Three Sneakers

**Chapter 90: The Three Sneakers**

 **Purpledolpin05: Hey guys, guess what? I'm back! So let's see what will happen to Sakura for this chapter. Now back to shout outs!**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review, yeah Stacy sure is annoying. Well we will have to see who Sakura brings along on her scavenger hunt on the Isle. Hope you will like this new chapter.

To The Malaysian Dream: Thanks for the review. We will have to see how the feline OC handles her adventures. Hope you will like this chapter.

 **Purpledolpin05: Ok, let's see…Jordan, could you do the disclaimer?**

 **Jordan Hook: Ugh! Fine! The authoress here doesn't own any of the characters from DCOMs, Disney Movies, Disney Shows or Disney XD Shows, or the OCs that belonged to TKDP, The Dreamer With A Passion, TeamTLKandBaltoCrew, or The Malaysian Dream. She only owns her OCs. Ok, I'm out.**

* * *

Sakura made her way to the limo (of which the school uses when they went to pick up the Villainous Five in the beginning) before sneaking into the limo (by picking the locks with a small wire).

She glanced over, before hiding down when she spotted Chase and Adam walking pass the car and towards the Tourney Field for practices, Sakura told her dad that she doesn't feel well for today (Her father is more than happy to let her go on leave, since he loathes Adam with a passion. And besides, it's grenades-replacing-Tourney Balls-launching day for Harushi, Defense Guard Fang, and one of their colleagues Coach Boomer)

"Wait, so you're saying I can get rewarded for winning in Tourney matches and not for giving you a wedgie or stealing?" Adam made a joke before he laughed.

"Yes, because stealing can get you thrown in jail, and giving me a wedgie HURTS!" Chase hissed over.

"Where do you think you are going?" a voice called out beside the empty front seat. Sakura yelped before turning around to find Jordan Hook with her pet Bandit.

"Mother Theresa! You two startled me!" Sakura hissed over.

"Where are you going?" Jordan crossed her arms.

"None of your business." Sakura denied.

"C'mon, Kura, I've known you since you had to come and rescue Adam from getting his head stuck in my dad's cannon when I was 4!" Jordan stated, crossing her arms. She considers Sakura a close friend since they are both tomboys who hate girly things with a passion.

"Fine, I'm getting back to the Isle to find my family's jewel. It belongs to my mom's family for generations, and the jewel was also my mom's wedding present from my granny." Sakura explained, before trying to convince Jordan and her pet to back off. "But it is a dangerous journey, I mean you could get caught."

"Please! You are talking to the girl who once stole and hung Chase's boxers over Jolly Roger to humiliate him. I _live_ for danger!" Jordan snorted.

"If you say so." Sakura chuckled weakly, she doesn't hang out with Jordan often because she is usually hanging out with Adam, but they both had some good times together (along with Maya Hearts and Cyd Clayton), pranking the citizens and scaring away all of Cyd's or Maya's boyfriends.

"So, can I drive?" Jordan offered.

"Oho, heck no. Remember just last Friday you drove your car into the mall?" Sakura chuckled.

"It wasn't THAT bad!" Jordan defended.

"Your teacher flew out of the car and crashed some preschooler's birthday cake, and he was jumping out of the car in attempt to not get crash and burned." Sakura stated.

"Ugh, fine. Point given." Jordan sighed, crosshing her arms as she slumped a bit. "But it's not like you can drive better than me."

"We'll see, although I got banned from breaking and crashing a skateboard into that prissy ogress' car." Sakura thought as she started to drive.

"Wait, that girl who broke the whole front was you?!" Jordan exclaimed before she snickered.

* * *

Bandit wagged her tail behind while she watched Jordan and Sakura heading towards the Isle, thankfully, there were no guards patrolling near the edge of the cliff that faces the Isle of the Lost.

"Welp, here goes nothing! Pray for the best, Jor." Sakura chuckled as she started driving towards the Isle, switching off the barrier for a few seconds before quickly and carefully driving in.

They parked the car near some heavy bushes (also, the limo comes with an invisibility shield that Mr. Davenport invented) going by unnoticed by civilians of the Isle.

"Home Sweet Home." Sakura chuckled. (would have made more sense if I replaced Skylar for Sakura and probably Molly for Jordan's places since it would have paralleled to Home Sweet Home Episode, get it?)

"So, where do we start looking for the jewel?" Sakura asked.

"Well, my dad usually lets that Shadow Man keep all his personal stuff that he doesn't want 3 daughters rummaging into. Like his treasure; or his embarrassing collection of the baby pictures Grammy Hook took." Jordan thought.

"Makes sense, c'mon let's get in and get out." Sakura nodded before grabbing a bottle and snuck into the store.

"Bandit?" Jordan noticed her pet seemed to be snarling. "We should get inside, I don't want that creepy dog-coat maker Perry get her hands on you."

Bandit nodded, before she went inside, Jordan eyed the dark alley suspiciously before finally closing the door and locking it.

"Wow, even Mr. F doesn't bother cleaning up after his kids and only employee left!" Sakura exclaimed.

"This place is a land filth!" Jordan added as they both snickered.

Bandit bounced up until she pressed onto a few buttons to to play some music from an old jukebox.

"Nice work, Bandit!" Sakura whistled lowly.

"Let the searching begin!" Jordan announced before they started to look around the massive shop to find the missing jewel.

Sakura went through the cabinets, but found a family of cockroaches inhabiting the cabinet and decided to leave them be.

"I don't even wanna know why!" Jordan shuddered a bit.

Jordan decided to look by the clothes section (of which Nikki and Molly usually redecorate with old fabric from tattered cloth to give the clothes a new VK chic look) but yelped a bit when she found a statue behind the clothes.

Oho, it ain't just any ordinary statue, it seemed and is actually, a Douglas Davenport/Perry statue.

"Looks like Chase's mom has been paying the goblins for good craftmanship lately." Sakura stated before Jordan gagged.

Bandit decided to look between the empty spaces from underneath the tables, but stumbled and got herself tangled in a cobweb. The girls looked over before they giggled and helped untangle Bandit.

"Found anything?" Sakura asked, checking the lower closet. Jordan was standing on top of her back and checking the top of the closet.

"Nope!" Jordan groaned.

Bandit barked over, as if yipping out 'Hey girls, check this out!' She bit one end of the tablecloth before yanking it away forcefully, surprisingly the vase and teacups were still remained in one peace. Until 3 seconds later the table fell apart.

"Well, that table has been broken for ages, don't feel bad." Sakura stated with a shrug.

After searching for a few more minutes, they decided to check the chandelier dangling above with Jordan supporting Sakura by lifting her up. Sakura was much lighter in weight, which is surprising since she is athletic but then again VKs were used to being malnourished at the Isle since there aren't any square meals.

Sakura started to sneeze a bit due to the dust before they both toppled and fell down.

"Dang it, 2 hours and we found nothing!" Sakura sighed.

"I'm really sorry about that." Jordan sighed, before they spotted Bandit sniffing around until she stopped at a necklace and barked.

"What is it, girl?" Bandit kneeled over.

Bandit pointed at the necklace with her nose before she barked.

"You found it?" Sakura asked, able to understand Dog since she's, you know, part animal. She opened up the necklace and found a blueish green gemstone.

"This is it, it's from my mom's wedding picture." Sakura exclaimed happily.

"Good job, girl!" Jordan rubbed Bandit from behind her ear, smiling.

"Should we clean this up, since Mr. Faciliar might suspect we've been here?" Sakura asked.

"Hhm…nah." Jordan shrugged, because the shop is one of the mostly robbed places. "don't think he will notice a thing."

Jordan decided to go out first to check on the car with Bandit, Sakura smiled at the gemstone.

Strangely, the gem started to glow before Sakura's eyes glowed icy blue for a moment before an evil smirk curled up on her lips. She didn't notice the reflection of the mirror that she resembled Hama. [Sakura has been told she looks strikingly similar to Hama when she thought that the older lady was her 'mom' except with the feline features and the cyan eyes

* * *

A few kids were following the 3 visitors from outside the shop on the top of an old 'condominium'.

"Isn't that Jordan Hook? And Sakura?" a boy asked.

"Get your eyes checked, Zach! It couldn't be, I mean she's back at the *blek* Mainland with those obnoxious Auradon people." A girl with brutally short hair tucked behind her ears stated.

"Yi's right, it could be just one of her sisters: Pinky or Ocean." Another girl with short shoulder length hair agreed.

"Should we get going? I mean, what if the dog sees us?" a voice quivered a bit.

"Oh man up, Ricky!" the boy, Zachary, rolled his eyes.

"That dog there looks like she could rip us to bits and pieces." Ricky defended.

"What are we looking at?" another preteen VK named Isaac asked.

"Zach is convinced that he saw Jordan Hook and Sakura entering the Facilair shop. But he's probably got blurred out from the sloppy joe Dragon Hall served us earlier." Eva, Yi's sister, replied.

"Am not!"

"Yeah, I mean the sloppy joe is probably gross because Rainey cooked it." A boy named Ranger snorted, before his twin sister smacked his arm.

They all heard a loud crash from inside before they all yelped.

"Oh no, is it Mr. Faciliar? Remember last time when we wrecked _his_ shop?" Ricky asked before they all shuddered, cleaning up the sewers was the worst detention they ever had from Dragon Hall Middle School.

"We better get out before that old guy sees us." Yi ushered as they quickly left the scene, not realizing someone was watching them.

Within a few moments, the two girls and Bandit got into the car and scurried back to the mainland.

None of them knew what was gonna happen to them next.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Well that's all for today, oh no Sakura got the jewel (cursed one) kinda like Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior of which there was this cursed jade that the evil spirit possesses the first person/dog he sees.**

 **Chapter Talk:-**

 **1 Yeah, I decided to use Jordan as Freddie because she's one of my favorite characters: tomboyish, aggressive, rebellious, and sarcastic. Besides, she deserves some screen/read time with her pet Bandit. Also, considering the fact that in this story the Annihilator sort of reforms-ish currently living with his cranky mother-in-law Merryweather, I resorted to Hama as the Maleficent of the plot because she is one of my favorite villain from Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

 **2 Sakura knows how to drive, well sort of. Never let an inexperience driver (Jordan) or a girl who knocked into someone else's vehicle drive. And besides, Sakura completes Adam as much as Jordan completes Kaz (cannon-verse, I am still unsure of how ships will go since Kaz is dating Maya in this story but I do ship Joshaya too on tv) and they know how to be violent.**

 **3 So, it's kinda early but I cameoed my friend, The Malaysian's Dream's OCs (Yi, Eva, Zachary, Isaac) along with my OC siblings for Roman and Riker (Rainey, Ranger and Ricky). (Hope you liked the minor cameo, buddy). I view her OCs and my OC siblings as friends (closer in age would be the younger 3 excluding AJ but he's being saved to fill in as Dizzy Tremaine, possibly, for Descendants 2) Ooh, and looks like whoever will be 'Zevon' has made a shadow appearance.**

 **Well folks that is all for now. Hope y'all like the chapter, so feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think. Thank you for reading and have a nice day..**


	91. Chapter 91: Wild Rehearsal

**Chapter 91: Wild Rehearsal **

**Purpledolpin05: 'Sup readers, I'm back with another chapter, so in this one we will be seeing Sakura and the girl crew practicing for the Jewel-Bilee concert along with some subplot, anyway back to shout outs!**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review, oh no Sakura is starting to get a little bit evil! But we will have to see what happens next. Hope you will like this chapter.

To The Malaysian Dream: Thanks for the review, glad you liked your OC cameos, well I have fixed the errors so sorry about the mistake from the previous chapter.

To Leana: Thanks for the review, well you can feel free to guess who might Zevon be in this arc since there is no way the actual Zevon exist in the plot. (If he were, I would pair him with Pinky Hook, Jordan's sister because of Zinky) but you can tell me who you might think is playing Zevon.

 **Purpledolpin05: Alright, Stacy, do the disclaimer! Or else (points to Cyd and Jones with the guillotine ready)**

 **Stacy: Ugh, fine *mutters* lousy peasant! [Me: Excuse me? I'm your creator!] the authoress here doesn't own anything from Disney, or the OCs that belonged to TKDP, The Dreamer With A Passion, TeamTLKandBaltoCrew, she just owns her OCs. Enjoy.**

 **Sakura: kinda hard to enjoy with YOU around.**

* * *

Sakura drove Jordan and Bandit back to Auradon. She dropped Jordan and Bandit by the pet store first because Jordan was volunteering at helping out at the Pet Store (correction: Jordan got into trouble by spray-painting Stephanie's locker and got detention of animal community service)

Upon arriving back to school, she spotted Adam, Chase, Skylar and Bree waiting for them.

"So, did you found the jewel?" Bree asked.

Sakura sighed a bit, crossing her arms.

"Are you feeling alright?" Chase asked, concerned of their youngest member of the five.

"Alright is an understatement." Sakura sighed.

"Aw, poor thing." Bree sighed, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, right now I just want to be alone." Sakura shook her head as her shoulders slumped and walked away.

"Right, we'll give you your space." Skylar nodded, knowing that unable to find her family jewel must made Sakura really upset.

"Kura, wait!" Adam ran over to her, before grabbing her hand, "I know what would make you feel better."

"Apparently, when Kura tells us to give her some space, this term does NOT apply to Adam." Chase made a comment.

"They are so meant to be." Bree sighed romantically.

"Don't tell them hear you say that." Skylar chuckled, although she knows Sakura is sad but Adam would usually cheer her up.

The trio didn't notice a figure of a preteen boy behind the bleachers, sneaking away to the school lab.

"AD, I appreciate your help but I don't think I can cheer up so easily." Sakura gave him a weak smile.

"C'mon." Adam smiled at her with his goofy tone, before he took her to an arcade.

"What are we doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Usually, when I feel bummed out or stressed, I find it relaxing to blow off some steam by playing Whack A Crocodile." Adam stated, handing her an arcade token.

After playing for a few minutes, the staff members had to stop the feline girl because she was so angry she almost destroyed the Whack A Crocodile machine.

"Now do you feel better?" Adam asked.

"A little, thanks." Sakura looked up at him before flashing him her signature cute smile (the one that Adam claims no men can resist) as Adam blushed.

"I don't like seeing you sad or angry," Adam admitted

"Why?" Sakura titled her head.

"Because, seeing you upset makes me even more upset." Adam stated with an embarrassed smile.

"Oh…t-thanks, that is really sweet." Sakura looked at her feet blushing.

"Ready to head back?" Adam offered a hand, before the girl nodded.

* * *

 **The next day…**

With Jewel-bilee coming up, the Student Council and the Event Committee members had decided that a few of the girls should sing and perform for the Opening Ceremony.

Stacy Summers was in charge of the girls singing, since she has been doing that for a long time. (And her parents sponsored for the event) Along with Emma Ross and Liv Rooney, who basically arranged everything else that Stacy takes credit of.

Basically, this time the dance and song were arranged and prepared by Emma an Liv but Stacy was in charge of the whole performing event.

Among the girls performing were the two sisters, Yoona and Kinsey, Maya Hearts (because she has proven to be a great singer), Liv Rooney (Because, no concert like a Liv Rooney Concert), The members of Girl Power (Nicki Odie, Molly, Taylor, Sabrina, Janelle, Sloane), Skylar, Bree, Sakura, Emma Ross and the annoying Stacy.

The girls were chatting until the Demon Queen of Auradon Prep (since Taylor compares Stacy to Heather Chandler from Heathers the Musical) walked in.

"Good morning, ladies…and others." Stacy glared at the VK girls, before faking a sugary smile. "Now I have been working on this song performance for a while."

"Actually, Emma helped with 70 percent of the work." Liv Rooney piped in.

"Shush it, Hollywood, I'm talking." Stacy snapped before Liv rolled her eyes.

"Now, I want you to give in 110 percent of your effort, or else." Stacy warned.

"Or else, what?" Skylar snorted in amusement.

"Or else, OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" Maya Hearts piped in and mimicked her mother's infamous line, before Yoona and Kinsey started to laugh.

"Too much?" Maya laughed in response to everyone else who stared at the young Princess of Hearts in shock.

"Now, just follow my lead." Stacy stated, before sashaying to the DJ booth and played 'her' song.

"Why should today be any different?" Sakura made a comment before Sabrina giggled.

"And 5, 6, 7, 8!" Stacy counted before she started to choreograph the dance while the rest started to follow.

Sakura's eyes suddenly glowed icy blue before she smirked deviously.

While dancing, Stacy suddenly felt her limbs stiffen, as if she was a puppet.

Sakura started to control Stacy as if the Demon Queen was her puppet. Everyone started to laugh at first, thinking Stacy was clumsy, until Skylar and Bree noticed a difference.

"Stop it, leg!" Stacy hissed.

"Is this part of the routine?" Sabrina asked.

"Like this?" Nicki Odie started to dance goofily.

"No, you're doing it wrong!" Stacy yelled over.

"And you are doing it worse." Yoona snorted.

"Don't you mean WORST?" Kinsey stated as they both giggled.

Eventually, Stacy started to kick and knocked into some of the girls before she knocked them (including herself) offstage.

"Kura, what are you doing?" Bree snapped before Sakura went back to normal.

"Wow, you had a rough start, but I am sure that everyone will love the ending!" Maya mocked.

"You! You did something to me" Stacy accused Skylar. "You magicked me!"

"Why would I even do that?! I'm good now!" Skylar rolled her eyes.

"It was either you, the Bunion Queen or that Tigress!" Stacy eyed the 3 girls, before giving Sakura a dead glare.

"Why are you looking at me?" Sakura asked, "Do I have another spider in my hair?'

"No, but I'm sure you did that to me" Stacy accused.

"And why?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Because you are jealous that everyone else gets their jewel and _YOU_ _DON'T_." Stacy insisted. "Besides, you are just jealous that I'm prettier, more popular and next in line to a throne."

"a dumpster throne more like it," Taylor muttered under her breath

"If they are still evil, then I am still plain." Nicki Odie defended her friends.

"Ok, take 5." Liv coughed out, pushing Emma's pumps away from her face.

"Kura, that was funny but it's not nice." Skylar told Sakura.

"Yeah, you should be careful, and I thought you aren't allowed to voodoo people?"

"It was just a prank." Sakura pouted.

"Fine, just be careful, and it's not a nice thing to do." Bree sighed.

"Yes," Sakura nodded as she smiled before turning around, her eyes glowed icy blue before an evil smirk curled up her lips. "It's _NOT_ a nice thing to do."

* * *

 **Much later…**

Stacy walked into her room after shopping while talking to her friends Oana, Stephanie (her sister), Sassy, and her cousins Amber and Aspen.

"So I was thinking for her Jewel-bilee look, maybe the bubblegum pink gown would look great with my complexion but there's another black dress that matches my pumps." Stacy stated.

"Well, they all look so good on you." Sassy stated.

"I know, it's such a lifetime decision." Stacy sighed, before she saw something in her room.

Her room was decorated in shades of ocean blue with shredded dresses of any pink shade all over the place. What is the most eye-catching of all was some words scribbled, wait, _CLAWED_ , on the wall.

' _ **LONG LIVE EVIL'**_

Stacy and the girls all screamed on the top of their (endless vocal capacity) lungs.

* * *

 **Meantime**

Tracy was walking while reading a book and not really looking at where she was going when she bumped into someone.

"Sorry." Tracy apologized as papers were flown around everywhere.

"It's ok. It was also my fault." A voice that made her heart race replied, she looked up and saw Roman (of all people).

"No, it's my fault, I mean I wasn't looking where I was going." Tracy shook her head before focusing on gathering her papers and books.

Roman kneeled down and helped her pick up her books and papers. He noticed a poem; or what seemed to be a love song lyrics. [Song: 郭靜 Claire Kuo - 陪著我的時候想著她 (官方版MV), this is a rough translation of the song in my POV. You should check out the MV, you can roughly guess the song is about Boy and Girl dating, Girl loves Boy but Boy ain't no hung up on his dead ex-girlfriend. Google Auto-translate on the Captions settings helps a bit]

" _When you're with me, all you think of is her,_

 _You can't feel the pain of my heart, it hurts._

 _I knew from the start, yet I act like I'm dumb,_

 _Am I being kind or silly?_

 _When you're with me, all you think of is her,_

 _Do you know that when I smile, it hurts?_

 _The world is so large, yet there's only her._

 _I know deep down inside, I'm nothing compared to her."_

Roman felt his pulse racing for unknown reasons, was this poem hinting her feelings for him?

"Is this yours?" Roman asked.

"Oh yeah, thanks." Tracy nodded, before blushing a bit. "Just a little lyric translation."

"these are from a love song?" Roman asked.

"More of a tragic one-sided love song." Tracy stated, before she reached out to take back her paper. She noticed their fingers met before she quickly retracted her hand.

"You understand Chinese?" Roman raised his eyebrows.

"Uh, I am one?" Tracy joked back.

"Because, most of the times you seemed kinda…westernize?" Roman stated.

"I may be a bit Westernize but I still know where I came from." Tracy shook her head, before smiling.

"Ha, I think I can relate." Roman nodded, smiling a bit. Tracy didn't know if his smile was genuine or a fake. "My younger siblings like to hang out with these kids at their middle school, they always get into big trouble."

"They sound like a bunch of devious fun." Tracy giggled, feeling her face blushing a bit.

Tracy suddenly realized that she should be leaving to get back to her dorms, "I should get going."

She lets go of her hand that was sort of holding on to Roman's before she collected all her papers and books as she pushed Roman aside and walked away.

' _Don't look back, don't look back._ ' Tracy's mind told her, she needs to let go of what she felt for Roman, since it was clear that no matter how much she loves him he would never feel the same way back.

Roman can't help but slowly turned over and look at her as she left. What was this empty feeling inside when she pushed him away?

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Hey guys, hope you like the update. So lots of stuff had happened in this chapter. Wow!**

 **1 Yeah there's a plot twist a bit: although Sakura, Jordan and Bandit found the jewel but the jewel is making Sakura lie that she can't find the jewel and to harness the cursed jewel for evil purposes. And a side bonus of Adam/Sakura (I ship them so much) since he is the only guy who can reason her when she's upset (well except for the time Adam made her angry because of 'Hamanda') they are good for each other and balance each other nicely. And oh no, OH NO, The jewel is turning Sakura evil (vandalism is just a small way of expressing evil in Sakura's words) but let's hope everyone else can figure out what's wrong with her.**

 **2 Technically the recent Jewel-Bilee is runned by Stacy (gags) although Liv and Emma are technically the ones running the show and Stacy takes credit of all. So in this one we see a bunch of girls (mostly contestants from the Muse-Ic Talent Show) and I've added in Yoona and Kinsey (along with Maya Hart) briefly playing the role of Jordan Genie. So yeah looks like Stacy is reprising the role as Audrey (again).**

 **3 Here's some Roman/Tracy bit for you guys. They seemed to be awkward around each other, considering Tracy wants to let go of her crush on Roman while Roman doesn't know how he feels for her just yet. I decided to bring in a translated lyric to a song I have been listening to lately because for some reason the song fitted Tracy/Roman since he had feelings for someone else (Bree) and Tracy likes him. Roman briefly mentions his siblings (Rainey, Ranger and Ricky) and their friends (not by name) over to Tracy. (He doesn't know it yet but Tracy is already important to him)**

 **Ok that's all for now. Hope you guys liked the update. Feel free to fave, follow, review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading and have a nice day.**


	92. Chapter 92: Chemical Reaction

**Chapter 92: Chemical Reaction**

 **Purpledolpin05: Hey-oh readers, so here's a quick update for you guys. So in this one, Sakura is still turning evil (under influence of evil jewel) so let's see what happens with the cast next. Now, back to shout outs.**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review, yeah Sakura plus Cursed Jewel equals Evil Times 2! Well, Roman needs time to know what love feels like. Hope you will like this chapter.

To Leana: Well, it's a good guess but 'Zevon' won't be Boz (although it is implied he has a bit of a crush but I don't think he would be evil enough to steal his bestie's gal).

To The Malaysian Dream: Thanks for the review, well I think Roman still needs time (a LOT of time) to figure out how he feels for Tracy. Hope you will like this chapter.

 **Purpledolpin05: Alright, Andi, care to do the disclaimer?**

 **Andi Mack: Sure thing! Purpledolpin05 doesn't own any of the characters from Disney Shows, Disney XD Shows, DCOMs or Disney Movies, or any of the OCs that belonged to TKDP, TeamTLKandBaltoCrew or The Dreamer with a Passion, she only owns her OCs and some of her original plots. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Late night… (The day before the whole Dance Catastrophe with the girls)**

The chemistry lab was empty, until the door creaks open as a person walks in, he made his way to the cabinets where they kept chemicals, along with the emulsifiers kept on top of the shelves.

As soon as the boy got what he wanted, he quickly left the scene as quietly as possible. He cackled under his breath, now he is one step closer to his plan.

* * *

 **After the whole dance fiasco, Bree invited a few of her friends over to the chemistry lab**

"Why are we here in the lab _again_?" Yoona was the first to ask.

"I better hope we're making explosives!" Jordan Hook asked eagerly.

"Jordan, no. For the 47th time, we are not making explosives here! This is organic chemistry not weaponry making 101." Liv Rooney replied as Jordan and Cyd groaned a bit.

"Jones makes Chemistry sound more fun!" Cyd grumbled.

"If you like him so much, why don't you marry him?" Emma randomly joked.

"Ew!" Cyd gagged loudly, protesting to the idea of dating a guy she views like a brother.

"What are you making?" Sabrina asked.

"Is it a school project?" Shelby asked.

"Let's just say this won't be coming out in our finals." Bree assured them.

"Relax girls, Bree's got this. I mean she did make Yoona and Kinsey's Neon outfits here." Skylar assured the rest.

Among the girls joining them were Andi Mack, Yoona and Kinsey, Marci (because she's all in for organic chemistry), Emma (who's a sucker for makeup and beauty), Liv Rooney (she's all in for makeovers), Jordan Hook, Shelby White, Cyd 'Ripley' Clayton, Sabrina Fitzerbert, Sakura, Bree and Skylar. Jordan wanted to bring over her pet Bandit but Headmistress Tasha told her that no animals are allowed inside the lab, so Bandit, Diesel along with Otis are now being dog-sit by Oliver, Barry, Jones, Leo, Kaz, Chase and Adam. (Let's just say that Adam, Leo and Kaz accidentally caused an explosion when Barry and Chase were inventing something and Tasha sent them all on animal community service)

Bree started mixing up some chemicals into a beaker.

"And is it actually ok for us to be making nail paint here?" Andi Mack asked. It's actually a miracle that Bex allowed her to join Bree for her makeup crafts. Then again, her grandmother (Celia: I'm not a grandmother!) Cece never lets her wear makeup so it's a first time for her.

"Sabrina, could you get the emulsifier?" Bree asked as Sabrina went over to the cabinet, but found nothing.

"Uh I can't find it." Sabrina stated.

"How about the shelves?" Bree asked.

"Nothing here either." Marci checked as she reported.

"That's odd, why are all the chemicals missing?" Skylar wondered, it is unsual for all the chemicals to go MIA at the same time.

"I don't get it, everyone in Auradon is so good." Andi wondered.

"And Gus wouldn't have taken the chemicals, because he got himself an advanced chemistry set and is testing out some nitrogen milk tea." Marci added.

All the girls gave Marci odd looks, but then again she and Gus are the odd couple out.

"I'll tell you what happened!" a shrill voice hissed out.

"Oh no, it's the Demon Queen of Auradon Prep." Kinsey quoted from Taylor.

"The only person who could have stolen the chemicals would be someone who's evil, who has a track of crimes." Stacy barged in.

"How the heck did you get in here?! We've locked _all the doors_!" Cyd frowned.

"And we've locked another layer of the locks ON the locks of the doors!" Jordan added.

"I always have a way in!" Stacy warned with a fake smile.

"Talk about stalker." Jordan snorted as she crossed her arms.

"The person who could have stolen the chemicals would be the person who destroyed my room." Stacy showed them her evidence of a picture on her phone.

"That's a picture of Adam working out." Bree pointed out, raising her eyebrows.

"Wrong one!" Stacy yelped as she showed another picture of her renovated room.

"Oh snap, that's harsh." Jordan frowned.

"Yeah, that's the right words I was looking for. Snap harsh, absolutely." Andi nodded.

"Wow, gotta say, it's about time you renovate your room." Yoona nodded.

"I know it's like a pinkish horror." Kinsey agreed.

"The point is, Sakura must have stolen all the chemicals if she vandalized my room!" Stacy falsely accused.

"Why would you think she stole the chemicals AND redecorated your room?" Emma asked.

"Has it ever occurred to you that you might be having sleepwalking, sleep-room decorating and sleep-hoarding symptoms?" Marci asked.

"No!" Stacy snapped. "I am perfectly mentally heathy."

"Psh, can't be sure about that." Skylar joked.

"Why would you think Sakura was at fault?" Liv defended.

"Because she has a history of villainy, a history of stealing? A history of breaking the rules?" Stacy scoffed.

Sakura turned around, before her eyes glowed icy blue.

"Oh, let's not forget, a history of using her _powers_?" Sakura chuckled, before she swayed her fingers a little.

The beaker started bursting out colorful bubbles into the air of various colors.

"That's not supposed to happen." Bree muttered.

"Aw, look it's so cute!" Shelby giggled.

Suddenly the bubble popped over Stacy's dress.

"My dress!" Stacy shrieked.

"What the bibbidy?!" Liv exclaimed when she outfit was ruined by the bubbles.

The bubbles started to attack the rest of the girls, before they all went into panic mode.

"It's all just a dream, it's all just a dream." Marci assured herself, hiding under a table.

"GROSS! THIS COLOR DOESN'T MATCH MY SKIN TONE!" Emma panicked.

"Cover me!" Stacy grabbed Sabrina and used her as a shield.

Cyd, Yoona, Kinsey and Jordan were fighting off the bubbles.

"I! Can't! Believe! I! Am! Fighting! BUBBLES!" Jordan yelled as she fought the bubbles off with a chair.

Amidst all the chaos, Sakura stood in the middle, unharmed and seemed to be laughing.

 **A few minutes later, all the bubbles had stopped attacking and all the other girls were not pleased with the chaos.**

"You ruined my outfit!" Stacy yelled.

"Sakura, how could you?" Sabrina seemed to be disappointed.

"Look, there has gotta be a logical explanation for this." Skylar tried to ease the tension.

"Yeah, 2 words. Sakura, EVIL!" Stacy scoffed.

"Wait" Bree stood up before she looked at the bubble splash.

"That dress, that look." Bree thought as she exclaimed. "You girls look hot, and hot is the new cool!"

"Well, I have heard of that." Stacy thought.

"I look awesome!" Sabrina nodded, the girls slowly gave into the idea that their dresses and outfits look better.

"You guys all look fetched, now back to the experiment." Skylar added as the rest of the girls walked away.

"That was not a good prank, Kura." Bree turned around, but Sakura was nowhere to be seen.

"Something is wrong with Sakura." Skylar grew worried.

"Yeah and she seems kinda bad, like how she was back at the Isle." Bree agreed.

"And I have a horrible feeling that this is getting worse." Skylar sighed.

* * *

 **Meantime…**

Tracy was sitting on a bench, focusing on a novel she borrowed from the library.

"Hey Trace," a voice called out.

"Riker, how long have you been here?!" Tracy yelped.

"I'm always here!" Riker joked before she smacked him with a fist over his head.

"Ow!" Riker winced in pain.

"Didn't anyone tell you not to sneak up on people?" Tracy hissed.

"Yeah, Reese, apparently." Riker joked as Tracy giggled.

"So, how are things with you and Roman?" Riker asked.

"I…don't wanna talk about it." Tracy rolled her eyes

"What happened?" Riker asked, concerned of Tracy and Roman's future. (that's called third wheel goals)

"It didn't work out. I mean I guess maybe I was meant to be just his friend." Tracy replied with a weak smile.

"You're lying, c'mon tell me the truth." Riker insisted.

"Well, he just didn't feel that way about me." Tracy shrugged. She promised to never tell a single soul about who Roman had a crush on.

"Did you even tell you how you feel?" Riker asked.

"Well it was implied, but I chickened out." Tracy sighed.

"How is it possible?! Roman is never a happy guy around people, but I think you're the very few that actually made him happy." Riker exclaimed.

"Psh, no way." Tracy shook her head in denial, before she faked a smile.

"You should ask him out," Riker suggested.

Tracy looked over and saw Roman talking to Aspen.

"Not if Aspen beats me at it first." Tracy shook her head.

"Now, Aspen might be hotter but you've got your good qualities too. I mean, you've got a better personality than her." Riker assured her.

"Thanks, that made me feel a bit better." Tracy nodded.

"Anytime, feel free to tell me your troubles." Riker nodded, patting her head. "I better get back, Marissa will get cranky if I am late."

"On a date?" Tracy joked.

"No, if I am late taking care of baby Mikael." Riker stated.

"Jesus, that was quick!" Tracy exclaimed.

"Not what you were thinking! It was a school project." Riker corrected as he walked away.

* * *

Roman was annoyed that Aspen was flirting with him, again. Just when he thought she would finally leave him alone! Compared to Aspen who is a prissy brat, he would rather much hang out with Tracy. Wait, what was that stupid thought anyway?

Roman looked over and noticed Riker chatting with Tracy before he walked away. Strangely, Tracy seemed to get along really well with Riker, she seemed to be comfortable talking to his brother unlike himself. But why was he feeling bitter inside?

Tracy had been occupying his thoughts lately, he kept remembering the night of the Neon Lights Ball when they were dancing with each other. The way her face brightened up when he asked her to dance with him; how close their bodies were when they were dancing (in an awkward guy and awkward girl way); the way he felt his heart skip a beat when they looked into each other's eyes. He can never forget about how sad she looked when she cried, it seemed like she was heartbroken.

Wait, why would he be thinking strange thoughts of the _ENEMY?!_

Looks like he needs therapy with the school Psychologist, Mr. Neocortex sometime soon.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Wow looks like a lot of drama has happened in this chapter.**

 **Chapter Talk: -**

 **1 Sakura is slowly returning to her Evil Roots (under the influence of the evil jewel) but pranks is just a small way of expressing evil. I personally enjoyed casting Andi Mack into the mix because she seems so sweet in comparison to the rest of the girls who seemed to be half mischievous or neutral. Uh oh, looks like whoever will be Zevon has started his chemical crimes. I like casting Yoona and Kinsey to reprise as the roles of extras.**

 **2 Stacy is a creepy girl, nuff said. She stalks Adam (talk about creepy) and seemed to have taken pictures of Sakura's mate. (LOVE PENTAGON, WE NEED YOUR HELP!) As much as people don't like Stacy but people like her still exist in reality (scary, right?) She's basically like a bratty version of Sadako (Rodissiuss' mom) with blonde hair. Totally random fact: I had found the perfect face claim for Sadako: Pan Lingling who played Madam Noguchi from Happy Family (a Singaporean drama from 2010, I loved that show when I was 12 and I ship Xiao Dong/Young Master Noguchi, plus he was kinda cute)**

 **3 Some Triker bromance sine Riker ships Roman/Tracy he would be the bridge between the two and try to meddle in the relationship as much as he can. Although Roman is still convinced Tracy likes Riker (and the poor guy doesn't know how he feels for Tracy just yet). Plus, looks like Aspen wants Roman, again. (wow girls from the Summers family don't give in to their hunted guys easily) but he has been thinking of Tracy (aw~) Another fact: Roman is taught to be a gentleman so he doesn't have weird thoughts about girls (well except for Tracy in the exceptional cases but kinda approve as long as Roman doesn't cheat on our Fangirl OC here) Another random fact: Doug from Descendants is a shipping scum, he ships Skaz, Trase (Tracy/Chase) and sometimes even Jones/Cyd (I know, gross ship for the two but Doug is convinced Jones would be in love with Cyd).**

 **So that's all for now. Hope you guys enjoyed it, feel free to leave a revoew down below and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading and have a nice day.**


	93. Chapter 93: Mischief Managed!

**Chapter 93: Mischief Managed!**

 **Purpledolpin05: a bit of Harry Potter reference but this one would be a bit of a mashup of 2 episodes 'Talking Heads' and half the episode of 'Steal Away' along with one of my favorite songs from Descendants 'I'm Evil' (random fact: I did posted an edited video of Scarlett/Experion with this song but I pitched Dove's voice to have a male illusion, and another side note, Dove sounds really cool as a guy) I won't be surprised if I arrange a duet for Scarion in Descendants 2, ANYWAY, back to the story. Shout outs for my reviewers from the previous chapter: -**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review, Sakura being evil is a bit scary but not as scary as Stacy's obsession with Adam. I think so, Roman hasn't admitted to anyone that he might be possibly maybe thinking of Tracy. (LOL Asparagus will be Aspen's new forever nickname, ooh maybe Kinsey and Yoona would mess up the Yearbook names instead. Best Yearbook Prank of 2017) Hope you will like this chapter.

To The Malaysian Dream: Thanks for the review, Evil Sakura is kinda interesting to see since she is the most mischievous and violent (in terms of personality and the family relations) one of the gang. Well Roman is still not admitting to his feelings just yet so we would have to wait and see what happens with the couple next.

To Leana: yeah, thanks. Well I don't realy mention the Pair od Kings cast much since they are in different schools (KinKow Academy and the main guys are in Auradon Prep) but they sometimes keep in touch (for Boz's case he keeps in contact with Sakura since he has a bit of a crush on her) Hope you will like this chapter.

 **Purpledolpin05: Alright, let's see who's gonna do the disclaimer this time…Sabrina! It's your turn!**

 **Sabrina: Ok. Purpledolpin05 doesn't own any of the characters from DCOMs, Disney Movies, Disney XD Shows, or Disney shows; or the OCs that belonged to TKDP, The Dreamer With A Passion, TeamTLKandBaltoCrew. All she owns are her OCs, enjoy.**

* * *

After the whole Chemistry Lab Bubble incident, the group of teens all went to the Castle-teria to have dinner.

Sakura has been missing for a few hours (doing god knows what) and finally showed up to have her meal, what caught everyone else's attention was red stains of her shirt.

"Uh Kura, why is your shirt all red and sticky?" Oliver asked, trying not to make the feline friend angry.

"Oh this?" Sakura looked at her shirt, before smiling, "I was making fake blood with all sorts of expired apple juice, rotten tomatoes and expired strawberries. This year for Halloween, I'm thinking of a Bloody Ball for the Living Dead theme."

"That's nice." Oliver gulped nervously, for some reason Sakura's smile sort of resembled a sadistic killer smile.

"Well, I will be off eating now. See ya, Oli!" Sakura shrugged before she walked off.

* * *

"Skylar, did you notice how weird Sakura has been acting lately?" Oliver asked his girlfriend.

"Yeah, I mean she caused a bit of a bubble incident just now." Skylar nodded.

"It's not just that, she tied me up and tried to set me on the tigers!" Kaz nodded.

"Actually, honey, that wasn't Kura, that was Jordan, Cyd and Spark." Maya Hearts corrected as she giggled nervously.

"What? I thought your girl friends like me now?" Kaz frowned.

"Well it's a casual tradition to pick on your bestie's beau, it's a tradition at the Isle." Bree explained. "I mean Sakura and Skylar once set my ex, Troy's hair on fire on a date."

"Or the time Bree and Sakura redecorated my ex, Gulliver's wardrobe outfits with pink Auradon princess gowns. Never noticed my ex wore YOUR dresses, Stacy." Skylar taunted a bit.

"But Spark isn't even a VK." Kaz stated.

"I know, she just likes to prank you since you 'divorced' her." Sabrina stated as Chase laughed.

"That was a long time ago, I thought she would have been over it by now." Kaz exclaimed.

"Apparently, Spark hasn't." Maya shrugged.

"Maya, why are _YOU_ ok with all this?" Kaz turned to his girlfriend.

"Well Chaz once cheated on me AND Cyd, and thus we bonded over our revenge of the guy who we both dumped." Maya explained, crossing her arms.

"Can you believe that after Chaz got dumped by you two, he tried going after ME?!" Jordan Hook added.

"Well, Chaz lives a short love life." Caitlin commented. She had dated both Gulliver and Chaz at one point before she became a creepy LGBT fan, no thanks to her mentor Zira from Lion King 2.

"Good times." Cyd nodded. "Remember when we tied Chaz up onto a chair and hoist him over the anchor on Jordan's dad's ship?"

"Yeah, Hook was _NOT_ happy his first mate's kid wants to date his toughest daughter." Maya laughed.

"My dad hung Chaz over the deck and then it was piñata night." Jordan laughed. "this is exactly why no guy has ever wanted to ask me or my sisters out."

"Why am I not surprised?" Josh Florian mocked a bit. Ever since Jordan had been on Animal Community service, Josh and her had been helping out one of Kaz's cousin Dr. Scott Gabriel with grooming animals and they always argue and bicker (in a mortal frenemy way) any chance they get.

"Oh, zip it, Florian!" Jordan warned Josh Florian before the guy raised his hands into the air.

* * *

Sakura was helping herself with the muffins, until Stacy and her prissy posse came over.

"Oh hello." Sakura turned over and smiled over as polite as she could at the prissy brats.

"Heeeey Sakura." Clayton smiled, smitten by the feline girl. (Yeah, a lot of guys are interested in Sakura. She's basically a boy magnet and friend-zones boys, while my other OC Tracy is the girl who gets friend-zoned by boys she like)

" _Dude_. Really?" Sabastian rolled his eyes at his cousin.

"Save the whole 'I choose good' excuse, we all know you're still evil!" Stacy scoffed.

"It's not even supper yet and we are already arguing. How is that possible?" Sakura made a joke as she laughed.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Accusations are flying faster than my dad's magic carpet!" Prince Johan walked in to defend his friend.

"Now, Stacy, don't you think this feud has gone long enough?" Oliver stepped in, trying to reason with the Royal Brats.

"And besides, you shouldn't be so angry all the time, because anger gives you horrible wrinkles." Jordan Hook piped in with a smirk.

"Stacy, we VKs are anything but fakers." Skylar defended her friend.

"I don't even believe that, she is just jealous that she doesn't get a jewel and that she's a disgrace to Auradon!" Stacy accused.

"You're wrong! Sakura is our friend!" Bree defended.

That was how a huge argument broke out in the castleteria.

"Oh, you don't tell us what to do, little girl." Sabastian mocked at the VK girls.

"Little?! EXCUSE ME?!" Jordan hissed, her eyes twitched a bit.

"I mean someone as petite and delicate like you could hardly hold off in a fight, so just go back home and do the dishes like the wench you are." Sabastian smirked.

"Oho, that's it!" Jordan cracked her knuckles, before taking off her beanie and tossing it to Spark. "Spark, hold my beanie, things are about to get messy!"

"Bring it in, little pirate girl." Sabastian scoffed before Jordan started a swordfight with the prince.

"YEAH! PUNCH IT IN, JOR!" Cyd cheered loudly.

"USE THE CHAIR!" Maya Hearts shouted.

"BREAK HIS RIBS!" Jones hollered.

Sakura grew irritated of everyone who was arguing and fighting. Things were getting out of control. Her eyes suddenly turned icy cold before she turned to the wagon she bought in earlier when no one was looking (she had a little help from a certain Isle friend), she plugged in a lamp from the wagon before a strange blast wave happened, causing everyone's attention.

"Trouble in big are you!" Stacy yelled, before she gasped.

"Happening like is what?!" Stephanie asked.

"It deserve you, Ha!" Jones taunted.

"back us switch, Kura!" Chase frowned.

"Boy oh. Happening can't be this!" Tracy shook her head slowly.

"Bewitched are voices our, no oh!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"LEMP THE IT'S!" Leo recognize the LEMP, a radioactive machine Mr. Davenport invented a few years back that somehow messes with people's ability of proper speech.

"Now, we've all said some things we didn't mean, but I'm sure Kura here will take it back once we ask nicely." Adam was the only few not affected by the blast wave. (Huh, the irony was that in Lab Rats Adam was the one talking backwards)

" _Wrong_ ~" Sakura smirked before she hopped onto a chair, catching everyone's attention. She started to manipulate the water from the juice bar before the water circled her arms, like an octopus' tentacles. She started to attack everyone else by manipulating the water and turned them into icy shards.

 _[Sakura:]_

 _Everybody seen my sunny, everybody seen my shine,_

 _But they don't know my story; they don't know what's on my mind._

 _I carry on like a princess, but man, I've got you fooled!_

 _Cause underneath my façade, I am cold, I'm hard, I'm cruel!_

Sakura gave a wicked and cold smirk before she started to bloodbend everyone else of the room to be her personal puppets to start dancing, all but Adam. Adam could only stare at his mate in horror, this wasn't the sweet little Sakura he knew. It was like she was someone she wasn't. It was like…she was _Hama_.

 _Never gonna put a spell on me, never ever gonna bring me back,_

 _Never gonna make me be someone I'm not, because I'm evil!_

 _Tell the people, I'm evil!_

 _Open your eyes, I'm all a disguise._

Halfway through the dancing, Sakura made them start a food fight.

"Pizza like anyone?" Cyd smirked, throwing a piece of pizza that smacked Jones.

"On is it!" Jones smirked, before they all started a food fight.

"FIGHT FOOD!" Marci cheered, throwing a pie at Stacy.

"Babe, Throw nice!" Gus grinned, before throwing a sloppy joe that smacked his brother, Farkle Hatter's face.

"GUS! COOL NOT!" Farkle groaned.

"Farkle oh~" Olive Doyle hummed before she grabbed a pie and mashed it against her rival/crush's face (reference to Suite Life of Zack and Cody's 'Cookin' with Romeo and Juliet')

Sakura cackled before the gang eventually realized they were not being controlled anymore. After much fun, the LEMP started to slowly switch itself off.

"Hey look, Sakura wasn't even using her powers anymore!" Chase stated.

"THAT'S IT!" Stacy shrieked, throwing her arms into the air as she walked to Sakura. "as President of the Event Committee, I hereby BANISH you from setting foot into the Jewel-bilee!"

"Aw, that's alright Stacy." Sakura chuckled, before she pushed the princess aside and made her way to the door, before earthbending the doors to open.

" _because I'm evil. Feels good to bad. So good to be bad."_ She hummed as she walked away.

"Something is wrong with her." Adam shook his head, worried of his feline crush.

"I'll go check on her." Sabrina rushed and followed behind Sakura.

* * *

 **Later… [Also I felt like a duet moment for Roman/Tracy]**

Roman locked himself in his room, Riker and Brett had a double date with KC and Marissa. He thought it would be better to have some alone time to himself. He was in deep thoughts.

True, he was in love with Bree and is unsure of how he thinks of her now. He has seen Bree being so happy with Sebastian. There were moments he asked himself what does Bree ever saw in that Auradon Kid? But eventually he learnt that it wasn't about the family history that made Bree and Sebastian got together, but rather it was that they make each other happy. He had tried to hint and imply to Bree that he likes her, but she easily brushes it off like a friend.

Roman sighed a bit before he started to sing. [Song: Why Don't You Love Me by Hot Chelle Rae ft. Demi Lovato]

 _[Roman:]_

 _See I can't wake up I'm living a nightmare; that keeps playing over again_

 _Locked in a room so hung up on you; and you're cool with just being friends_

 _Left on the sidelines, stuck at a red light_

 _Waiting for my time, And I can't see_

 _Why don't you love me?_

 _Touch me, tell me I'm your everything_

 _The air you breathe_

 _And why don't you love me baby?_

 _Open up your heart tonight_

 _'cause I could be all that you need_

 _Ohhhhhhh_

 _Why don't you love me?_

 _Why don't you love me?_

Tracy sighed, slumping her shoulders as she pressed her back against her room walls.

Memories of her and Roman echoed through her mind, she had tried so hard to suppress her feelings for him but it still fails. She knows that Roman still has (or had) feelings for Bree, the perfect princess-like girl whom boys swoon over. She knew she was nothing compared to the other girls out there, she wasn't girly or even graceful but she wanted Roman to accept her the way she is.

She tried to change herself to be more ladylike, to become Roman's ideal kinda girl (of course that was before she found out he liked Bree). But she thought that a love built on superficial lies is never a good way to start a healthy relationship, she wanted Roman to like her for who she truly is.

She smiled weakly at the video she paused halfway of Roman singing in the Muse-Ic Talent Show. She didn't know why but she suddenly started to sing softly to herself.

 _[Tracy:]_

 _See I'm just too scared to tell you the truth, cause my heart ache can't take anymore_

 _Broken and bruised, longing for you; and I don't know what I'm waiting for_

 _Left on the sidelines, stuck at a red light_

 _Waiting for my time, so just tell me_

She hugged herself a bit, imagining herself in Roman's arms. A stupid fantasy she kept having, stupid fantasies of herself and Roman being more than just friends. She kept all her feelings bottled up inside rather than telling her friends of who Roman really liked. She respects Roman enough to keep her feelings for him locked inside.

Dreams of herself going on romantic dates with him, feeling his embrace in her arms, holding his hand, or even kissing him softly on the lips. All her romantic fantasies and dreams of being together with Roman was really sweet, yet unreal.

 _[Tracy:]_

 _Why don't you love me?_

 _Touch me, tell me I'm your everything_

 _The air you breathe_

 _And why don't you love me baby?_

 _Open up your heart tonight_

 _'cause I could be all that you need_

 _Ohhhhhhh_

Roman remembered the day he first saw Bree, she was unlike most girls from the Isle: violent and roguish. Bree was…different, almost like a princess. He had never seen a villain's daughter with princess hair before (quoted from Hort from the School for Good and Evil) and thought she was perfect.

He remembered him actually being _NICE_ to a girl, offering her his lunch when she forgot hers. He remembered her showing up for Skylar's party at Chase's house, she looked like a fairytale princess when she showed up. But then he saw her flirting with Riker and Brett, along with when Skylar pushed Bree into the Bear Trap closet until Chase went in (to rescue her, but Roman interpreted that as Chase wanting to date Bree).

That broke his heart in two, he vowed to ever be in love again.

Until he met Tracy. The awkward girl who seemed to be good at figuring him out, no matter how cold he pretended to be.

He remembered the way she looked in her dress or the way she smiled shyly at him, she looked… _beautiful_. And yes, the compliment was genuine and almost unreal. He never knew why he always felt a weird static whenever they made physical contact (holding hands).

He didn't even know how he feels about the enemy anymore. He knows that it is his duty to avenge his family; and yet the way Tracy looked when she found out about his crush on Bree.

It seemed like she was really heartbroken, as if…she was in love with him. But who does she like?

He had asked for Tracy about what sort of guys she liked, and most of the time she would brush it off.

 _[Roman:]_

 _Why don't you give me a reason? (Tracy: give me a reason)_

 _Please tell me the truth (Tracy: Please tell me the truth)_

 _You know that I'll keep believing (Tracy: I'll keep believing)_

 _[Both:]_

 _Till I'm with you_

Tracy sighed to herself, heartbreak stinks. She really wished and hoped that Roman might someday look at her the way she does to him. She was willing to give him time until he was ready to move on.

She pretended to waltz with the air, imaging the night of the Neon Lights Ball when they danced. The way she felt butterflies in her stomach when they locked eyes.

A part of her wished that the night would have ended with her confessing him about how she feels for him, and possibly giving him her first kiss. (Yes, she never told anyone she was practically a kiss-virgin, waiting on for the perfect boy she would wanna kiss someday. And she is the kind of girl who saves her first kiss for her knight in shining armor)

She closed her eyes, pressing 2 fingers against her lips and imaging herself kissing Roman, wondering what it would be if she ever had the chance to actually _kiss_ him. He would probably have the most perfect and softest lips.

She felt her cheeks and ears burning red at the thought of ever kissing someone as amazing as Roman. She hoped that Roman would the boy she spent her life with, start a family with (ok maybe that's a bit too far ahead), to grow old with.

 _[Tracy:]_

 _Why don't you love me?_

 _Kiss me, I can feel your heart tonight_

 _It's killing me so_

 _Why don't you love me?_

 _Touch me, tell me I'm your everything_

 _The air you breathe_

Roman and Tracy both sang while pressing their backs against the wall, love is pretty much one-sided for them. Roman who had a crush on a girl who is happy with someone else; while Tracy was falling deeply in love with the son of the enemy but he likes someone else. Tracy wiped away a tear from her eye before she smiled weakly.

 _[Roman:]_

 _And why don't you love me baby?_

 _Open up your heart tonight_

 _'cause I could be all that you need_

 _Ohhhhhhh_

 _[Both:]_

 _Why don't you love me?_

 _Why don't you love me?_

 _Why don't you love me?_

 _Why don't you love me?_

 _Why don't you love me?_

* * *

 **Meantime…**

Sabrina had followed Sakura, all the way to the Auradon's History Museum.

Sabrina noticed that the guard on duty, Phillip from Baaaaaah was asleep, or knocked out cold. Sakura smirked a bit as she disabled the security cameras, before Sabrina saw the cat girl putting a handkerchief into her pocket, the blonde assumed that Sakura must have used chemicals to knock Philip out cold. And the only chemicals strong enough to knock someone out cold would be the Crystals from Kreln from the Chemistry lab.

"Oh no, this is bad. Really bad." Sabrina whispered to herself, following Sakura when the feline girl walked into the Villains section.

"Hhm, where could it be…?" Sakura hummed, giggling like a psychopath (basically Evil! Sakura could compare to JD from Heathers) scanning the museum, before she finally stopped at a staff of which it belonged to Douglas (don't forget Douglas is the 'Jafar' in this AU) before quickly grabbing a makeshift staff that resembles Douglas'.

"Oh no!" Sabrina gasped a bit, before noticing she triggered Yen Sid's magical broom. She quickly dragged herself and the broom to the closet.

"Who goes there?" Sakura barked, before she eventually turned away. Sabrina was holding onto the closet's top shelf, she remembered how Sakura could sense people who are standing on the ground so it's safer to be aware of what the feline was capable of.

Sakura eventually left and went to disable the security system for Douglas' staff and quickly replaced it with the fake, she placed the staff into her bag before quickly leaving the scene.

"This is bad, I have to tell the others!" Sabrina grew worried before she quickly ran back to find Sakura's friends.

Sakura made her way to the Tourney field, where a figure was waiting for her.

"Long live evil." Sakura smirked a bit before handing the figure the staff. She quickly turned away and ran back to her dorms.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Mwahahaha! A cliffhanger, I am evil.**

 **Chapter Talk: -**

 **1 So I decided to extend Sakura's evil side, (like bringing in and setting up the LEMP, breaking in the museum and knocking Phillip out, stealing and replacing the original artifact with the fake) because she's pretty much like JD from Heathers when she is evil (she is willing to kill anyone except for Adam if she were to be evil). Ironic that Adam was the one speaking upside down when he was hit by the LEMP in Lab Rats but she likes him so she can spare him. It's pretty weird, if I had used Skylar as Mal's role, she might have 'killed' Agent Baylock to break in security. But I figured using Sakura might be fun since she's more prone to causing troubles.**

 **2 So yeah, instead of Skylar using Magic, Sakura uses blood-bending to control the people in the castleteria, blood bending is extremely painful for the victim because they are basically like human puppets. I also changed a bit of the lyrics to fit in Sakura's vibe. And she is becoming eviler, more like Hama (in some ways). Also, the trend where VK girls bullying their bestie's boyfriend is my recent thought I mean Sisters before Misters/Bros before Beaus (for Reese's case)! I like how VK girls torment their bestie's boyfriend. (also, Chaz dated a number of girls, basically he dated almost every girl his parallel Kaz is shipped with. Bree probably, Jordan Hook, Cyd, Maya. But Chuliver is cannon folks they will have 2 evil kids Lyra and Guile)**

 **3 THE ROCY DUET, AHHHH! It's like Mitchie and Shane from Camp Rock 2! But I recently loved Hot Chelle Rae (ft. Demi Lovato)'s song Why Don't You Love Me, and it fits them so much in this situation. Roman doesn't know how he feels anymore (he's still holding onto Bree, but he's realizing that Tracy is slowly becoming important to him) while Tracy is still trying hard to suppress her love towards Roman because she doesn't want to freak him out. Also, Tracy thinks of Roman a lot, she secretly wants to be his girlfriend, but she probably keeps everything (feelings to Roman) all to herself. There will be a bigger scene later on (if I can squeeze in, I mean the Jewel-bilee arc is moving faster than I expected so I might wanna delay a few chapters or have a few after-plots after the Jewel-bilee like original chapters or the Behind the Scenes or Q and A sessions) Also, Roman's room is right opposite to Tracy's room so I don't think they noticed their duet. ^^**

 **Ok, that's all for today, hope you guys liked it. Feel free to fave, follow, review and tell me what you think. (What did you think of the Evil Sakura plot; or the Rocy duet scene?) Thanks for reading and have a nice day.**


	94. Chapter 94: Complexed Situations

**Chapter 94: Complexed Situations**

 **Purpledolpin05: Hello readers, I'm back with a new chapter, so in this one is half on Sakura being evil plot and half on Roman/Tracy's unresolved romance. Back to shout outs.**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review, Sakura being evil is double the chaos for people, and yeah the Rocy duet was cute, but Imma guess Jones sound-proofed his and Tracy's rooms (You know, since Jones has his own room now and wants Tracy to not embarrass him so he places some sound proof fabric over their doors (that and Tracy loves to play with the soundproof fabric for fun). Another fact is that Roman and Tracy were singing to themselves (probably not loud enough for each other to hear). Hope you will like this chapter.

To The Malaysian Dream: Thanks for the review, yeah thanks, I'm glad you liked the duet scene too, it's one of my favorite scenes. Hope you will like this chapter.

To Leana: Thanks for the review, well we will be revealing who 'Zevon' is very soon (since I might squeeze in some original plots along with the Wicked World plot (I'm not sure if I will add in 'Rise of the Isle of the Lost' stuff but I will probably mention Scarlett who will be paying 'Uma' of the sequel) Well Ellie Peters (or Ellie Baker since Caitlin is Anastacia and the Baker from Cinderella 2's children) has been transferred to Auradon too, but we don't really see much of her. Hope you will like this chapter.

 **Purpledolpin05: Ok, Chase, do the disclaimer.**

 **Chase: Fine, purpledolpin05 doesn't own any of the characters that belonged to their respective DCOMs, Disney Movies, Disney Shows or Disney XD Shows, or the OCs tht belong to TKDP, The Dreamer With A Passion, TeamTLKandBaltoCrew. She only owns her OCs, enjoy.**

* * *

 _ **Previously…**_

 _After finding out that Sakura's family jewel was stolen by her 'mother'/great-aunt Hama, Sakura went back to the Isle to search for the jewel with the help of Jordan Hook and Bandit. After discovering the jewel, Sakura goes back to her wicked ways and starts causing trouble all over Auradon without letting her friends know about the jewel._

 _And now, Sakura has snuck into the museum and stolen Douglas' staff and gave the staff to a mysterious VK that stowed away from the Isle._

 _Meantime, things have been a little rocky with Roman and Tracy ever since Tracy found out who Roman likes after the Neon Lights Ball. (Since Tracy is trying to not show Roman her true feelings for him, and Roman is conflicted of how he feels for Bree and Tracy)_

* * *

 **Back to present moment…**

As soon as Sakura returned back to her room, she was greeted by Chase, Adam, Bree and Skylar.

"Hey guys, I'm back." Sakura smiled over.

"Kura, were you being rotten to the core earlier?" Bree asked, concerned of her friend.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked, confused.

"Sabrina just told us that she saw you at the Auradon History Museum holding my dad's old staff." Adam stated.

"Why would I wanna 'hold' your dad's old staff? It's not even useful enough to attack Chase,or hang his boxers over Jolly Roger." Sakura stated.

"I'm sorry, I had to tell them." Sabrina apologized weakly, Sakura quickly turned over as her eyes turned icy cold and growled at the blonde.

"I should just take Otis back for the night. Later!" Sabrina yelped before she walked Otis away.

"Sakura, something's been off with you lately. Do you want to talk about it?" Bree asked, placing a hand on Sakura's back.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sakura warned before her eyes glowed icy blue, before her jewel fell out of the pocket.

"What is this?" Skylar picked up the jewel, Sakura's eyes turned icy blue again before she tried to snatch it away, "IT'S MINE!"

"So it is the jewel." Skylar observed the jewel, after a few seconds Sakura was back to her usual self.

"I'm sorry, my mind zoned out for a sec." Sakura stated, feeling dizzy.

"the Jewel, it's probably making Kura evil." Adam stated.

"Hhm, I need more proof here." Chase seemed unconvinced, the guy needs scientific evidence if you wanna proof any theories to him right, like how Skylar's family jewel (which is sort of purplish-pink which the Annihilator calls the Arcturion) is supposed to be possessed with granting powers to people.

"Let me see here." Chase snatched the jewel and pointed over to Sakura.

"Evil." Sakura's eyes glowed icy blue before she snarled over.

"Good." Sakura went back to her normal self, smiling and her eyes were in her usual cyan shade (it sometimes turns ocean blue depending on lighting)

"Evil."

"Good."

"Evil. Eviler. Good."

After a few minutes of fooling around with the jewel in front of Sakura, Chase was finally convinced that the jewel was jinxed.

"So it is the jewel, Hama must have cursed it years ago when she bought you back to the Isle." Skylar stated.

"Wait, how did you get the jewel?" Adam asked.

"My mind's getting a lil' foggy, I remember me, Jordan and Bandit went back to the Isle…Bandit found the jewel and the 2 girls wanted me to safekeep it and returned the jewel to Tasha when we got back." Sakura slowly remembered.

"So I assume the jewel must have bewitched you to forget about returning it." Chase added.

"And that would explain why you were behaving rotten to the core." Bree nodded.

"I was? How bad was I?" Sakura asked.

" _Well_ …" the 4 other members of the Villainous Five started filling in on how much trouble Sakura had caused during her short reign of evil.

* * *

 _Trouble incident 1: insulting, hurting the girls for the performance (including calling Stacy's curled hair a 'constipated human pasta' by which it was just her usual sarcastic side)_

 _Trouble incident 2: redecorating-I mean vandalizing Stacy's room_

 _Trouble incident 3: causing the bubble mayhem_

 _Trouble incident 4: blood-bending her peers against their wills, along with activation of the LEMP_

 _Trouble incident 5: 'holding' the staff that belonged to Douglas (in which Sabrina never saw Sakura stealing it, only that she broke into the museum and was roaming around, poisoned and knocked out the guards)_

* * *

"Wow, I was terrible!" Sakura took a while to absorb what she had done when she was rotten to the core. "Please don't be mad at me…but even if you are, I won't blame you because I was such a horrible friend."

"Of course, I am mad at you." Bree crossed her arms and exclaimed in a dramatic way.

Sakura gulped a bit.

"Bree." Skylar nudged Bree a bit before Bree sighed and smiled.

"But I know you never meant to be rotten to the core, because deep down inside you're an even better person than Stacy can ever be." Skylar assured.

"Thanks, but we should probably hand the jewel over to Tasha or my parents so one of them can turn the jewel back to normal." Sakura stated with a weak smile.

"I'll do it." Skylar offered.

"Yeah! Sakura is back to normal!" Adam cheered loudly before he lifted Sakura up and spun her around.

"and Auradon is back to good again!" Chase whooped happily.

* * *

 **Switch scenes…**

After locking himself in since before dinner even began, Roman eventually grew hungry and decided to head outside to grab something to eat. He was too busy sulking and wondering of how he felt for Bree (the ex-crush) and Tracy (the girl who's the enemy, but for strange reasons he had been thinking of her lately). It's a good thing that his brothers weren't around or they would try to convince him to ask out the enemy or something.

Roman made his way to the castleteria when he noticed a certain someone by the castleteria.

"Tracy? What are you doing here?" Roman asked, Tracy nervously yelped a bit before falling over from the bench.

Roman went over to check on her, before offering a hand to help her out.

"Oh hey Roman." Tracy nervously responded with a weak smile. She hesitated for a moment before she stands on her own.

"You sure you don't need a hand?" Roman asked.

"N-no thanks, I'm fine." Tracy shook her head, forcing a smile. Roman noticed her knees weakened a bit.

"Uh huh? Why are you trembling?" Roman gave her a teasing smirk.

Tracy blushed a bit, not wanting to admit to Roman the only reason she was weak was because she always gets lost in Roman's gorgeous eyes (her words, not mine).

"My legs fell asleep." She lied.

"Why are you out this late?" Roman asked.

"Was hungry, decided to come out to get some snacks." Tracy pointed at some snacks she got from the pantry.

"Oh." Roman nodded.

"What about you?" Tracy asked.

"I skipped dinner." Roman stated, "And I was passing by for some supper."

"What? It's almost 10!" Tracy crossed her arms in front of her chest, acting like a mom. "It's not healthy to skip meals."

"You're not my mom or anything." Roman frowned. But strangely, the way she was behaving did reminded him of how his mom reacted if he or his siblings skipped meals.

Tracy thought for a moment before an idea popped into her mind.

"I know, maybe…if you'd like, is it alright if you wanna share some of my snacks?" she gestured.

Roman looked at Tracy, surprised by her gesture. For all his life, he thought almost all the girls he's met had been mean and manipulative, but Tracy seemed to unlike any girl he's met.

"Oh, uh ok." Roman shrugged. Tracy was surprised a bit before she smiled at him, looking away shyly.

They didn't really talk much, just sat on the bench and quietly enjoying the snacks.

Tracy plugged in some earphones into her ear and started to listen to some songs. [Song for Tracy's POV for the scene: Quiet by Lights] She didn't want to interrupt Roman and all that.

Roman noticed Tracy was humming softly to the melody of the song, he smiled a bit.

He didn't know why but seeing Tracy being this awkward sort of makes her stand out. [Song for Roman's POV for the scene: Perfectly Perfect by Simple Plan]

"Uh…" Roman called out.

"Yeah?" Tracy asked, removing one side of her earphones.

"What song are you listening to right now?" Roman asked.

"Oh uh…it's I Do Adore by Mindy Gledhill, I like this song, I don't even know why. Guess I am a typical sucker for love songs." Tracy gave him an embarrassed smile.

"liking love songs isn't that typical, it's actually kind of sweet and sensitive since I don't take you as the romantic type. It's actually pretty cool." Roman stated, before Tracy looked at the ground hiding her blushing face.

Roman didn't know why but the way she smiled was actually kinda…cute? Gah, no, focus!

"I kinda miss my other siblings." Roman began, Tracy turned over to him.

"I never had the chance to ask, you've mentioned you have a lot of siblings, could you tell me more about them?" Tracy asked.

" _All of them_?" Roman raised his eyebrows.

"Yup." Tracy nodded, sitting up straight.

Roman was amused, not all girls are interested in knowing of his family. Of course, while Brett, Riker and himself went to Dragon Hall, the rest of them were all homeschooled. (Well except for his two sisters Reese and Regina who went to Serpents Academy)

"Why do you care so much?" Roman wondered a bit.

"Because I would like to meet them someday." Tracy blurted out before regretting her choice of words.

'Wow, way to go Trace, you're not even dating Roman and you wanna meet his family.' Tracy thought before she gave Roman a weak smile.

"Okay…" Roman blinked a bit, before thinking for a bit.

"Well, Brett is 24 and oldest of us siblings, you've met him. Then I'm the second born followed by Riker. Reese is my 20-year-old sister, she might look sweet and all but she's a toughie." Roman began to list his siblings.

Tracy giggled a bit, listening to him attentively.

"Then we have the mischievous duo: Remus and Romulus." Roman stated, showing her a family portrait from his pocket. "Remus likes to be stuffy while Romulus likes to be wild."

"Next, we have the triplets. Rover, who is a bit of a nerd but he's reliable. Roger, he's the happy-go-lucky one, loves to sing and loves to eat. Then we have Rory, he's very free-spirited and flirty around the ladies. Jordan Hook is kinda close to Rory back on the Isle, I think he has a crush on her but she doesn't notice." Roman chuckled.

"Wow, that's gotta sting." Tracy felt a bit bad for Rory.

"Regina's 16, and she has this image that she's a tough as nails girl, but she's actually a caring girl who loves her family. Oh, and we have the two rascal twins: Rainey and Ranger. Rainey is a really happy-go-lucky girl who loves to cosplay and sing, she also loves to cook but she's a terrible cook. Ranger is resourceful and always helps me look out for Rainey. Then there's Ricky, short for Roderick, he looks really young because of his baby face, and he likes to be treated like a little Man. And last but not least, there's AJ, he's the youngest of everyone but he's really smart for his age."

"Sounds like you have a really big family." Tracy giggled.

"It's good to get things off my chest, not a lot of people know about my family." Roman stated.

"Wow." Tracy blinked. "Does that sort of make me the first outsider to know?"

"Yeah." Roman blinked slowly, before giving her a weak smile. "It's not always easy, having mom gone for years, Brett and Riker can be reckless sometimes and dad is busy with his metalsmith and swords mending shop half the time so I had to be the responsible one. Just between you and me: I have never gotten the actual chance to grow up like a normal kid does. I learnt to cook pasta, I've learnt to pay rents, and learnt that the world doesn't owe you a cent."

Tracy looked at him, with a sympathetic look, before placing a hand over Roman's hand.

"I-If it helps, I think you've done a really good job at handling your family. I mean, I don't even think I can handle it." Tracy comforted him, "You're a really great guy."

"Thanks." Roman smiled at her back. "You're a nice girl."

"I think that's kinda an understatement," Tracy joked, before asking him. "So uh…what do you think of me, Roman? Personal opinion and all."

Roman seemed surprised.

"Oh uh…you're ok I guess, you don't really judge us like the other snobs do. And you really care about people you know, like how I admire how you stick up to your friends through thick and thin. And you seem to have a different view of us VKs than the snobs do." Roman looked away, running a hand through his hair. "You're actually a better person than the girls here would ever be."

"Oh uh…thank you, that's really sweet." Tracy looked away, blushing deeply.

* * *

 **Meantime…**

A VK figure, he was short and looked like in her early preteens, made his way over to Mr. Davenport's secret armory, he threw a beaker of potion against the wall before a portal opens.

"Alas! Auradon will be mine!" he cackled as he crawled inside.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: And that concludes this chapter! Honestly, Evil! Sakura was interesting to write, since I think her evil persona would be more daring when it comes to her crush on Adam (and I think Adam would be somewhat ok with her flirty side) well actually I think Evil! Adam (under Triton App) would probably be more daring when it comes to expressing his love for Sakura. The next chapter might be an original one or skip to the Jewel-Bilee day arc. (I have a Rocy themed chapter coming around but I don't know if I should have them involved in the arc or the subplot)**

 **Chapter Talk: -**

 **1 I like to think that Sabrina had her evidence before telling everyone else what was wrong with Sakura, and Chase is the man of science, he will not believe in stuff like 'evil gem' or 'magic space rock'. Reference to Skylar's jewel as The Arcturion (because, y'know the color matches Skylar's od pink hair!), I'm not sure of what Bree, Adam, and Chase's jewel colors will be. (Red or black for Adam, I will not be shocked if the black skull is the 'jewel' Douglas kept. Wait, I should have used the Black Skull as the 'Jafar Staff' instead. But nah I will save the skull for later/Bree would probably be yellow or green jewel and Chase's jewel color could be blue, I dunno)**

 **2 Some minor Rocy scene of the late-night snack. (Aw, so cute) Tracy usually feels nervous around Roman that is probably why she tends to goof up in front of him. (can we blame her? Almost every girl who is crushing on someone behaves like that!) I dunno why I added this scene but I felt like I wanna do the Roman/Tracy moment, plus I fitted 2 romantic songs (or 4) to fit the scene. I Do Adore by Mindy Gledhill (because I actually think this song fits Adura more but it works as well for Rocy), Quiet by Lights (because Tracy is fine waiting for Roman), Perfectly Perfect by Simple Plan (because I think Roman would find Tracy unique from regular girls) and Freeze Your Brain from Heathers the Musical (In quote to JD's lyrics 'I've learnt to cook pasta, I learnt to pay rent, learnt the world doesn't owe you a cent' BTW, did you know Ryan McCartan (AKA Diggie) played JD in the musical before?)**

 **3 Oh no, looks like the 'Zevon' of the story has sprung to his actions. For now, I will reveal that 'Zevon' is a science freak and he's a preteen (about 12-14 years old roughly) you guys can scratch AJ out because he's 10-11 and he will be probably casted as 'Dizzy' for Descendants 2.**

 **Well that's all for today, hope you guys liked the update. Feel free to fave, follow, review and tell me what you think. Thank you for reading and have a nice day.**


	95. Chapter 95: Me? Jealous! NO!

**Chapter 95: Me? Jealous?! NO!**

 **Purpledolpin05: Hey what's up readers, I am back with a new chapter, so in this one we will be seeing a bit of what happens with the couples for a bit before heading off to a semi Jewel-Bilee Arc and another subplot arc. Back to shout outs!**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review, yeah Sakura is finally back to normal, yeah Chase messing with Sakura's good and evil side is one of the cut bloopers special. Yeah, the Rocy scene was a really cute bonus I mean it was a deep moment for the two like Roman opens up to Tracy even if he hasn't noticed it yet while Tracy still tries to hint Roman how she feels while keeping on the 'I don't care' façade. Well the 'Zevon' isn't Parker but it will be someone from Liv and Maddie. Hope you will like this chapter.

To The Malaysian Dream: Thanks for the review, glad you liked the Rocy because there will be a big scene later on. Hope you will like this update.

 **Purpledolpin05: Alright, Brett, do the disclaimer!**

 **Brett: Ok. Purpledolpin05 doesn't own any of the characters from Disney Shows, Disney XD Shows, DCOMs or Disney Movies; or the OCs that belonged to TKDP, The Dreamer With A Passion, TeamTLKandBaltoCrew or The Malaysian Dream. The authoress here only owns her OC. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **2 more days until the Jewel-Bilee.**

"I'm like so excited for the Jewel-Bilee! I mean I already got my outfit like picked out!" Princess Stephanie squealed over to her snobby gal pals.

"I know, I got this super-hot dress to match with my jewel!" Amber (Andi Mack) nodded.

"Yeah, your boyfriend is gonna drool all over you!" Aspen agreed with her younger sister.

"UGH!" Stacy came into the room groaning. "I hate those stupid VKs!"

"What happened? Did that rodent made fun of your hair again?" Aspen asked.

"Worse! Now that I have kicked that she-mutant out of the choir performance, that meant _ALL_ _her_ friends were quitting too, and even Liv and Emma, and they are like the only decent performers! It's supposed to be a one-hot girl (hinting herself) and others plus one dancing rodent show, now that a lot of the girls are quitting I'M supposed to be running the show! Like, how could they?!" Stacy grumbled.

"Aw, that's awful!" Oana gasped.

"How about we help you for your performance?" Sassy asked.

"That could work, I mean we did one wonderful performance at the Muse-Ic Show!" Stacy thought for a moment as she agreed.

 **Meantime with the Villainous Five**

Sakura was sitting on her bed, rubbing Otis' belly with a bored look. She was watching Bree measuring Chase and Skylar for the Jewel-Bilee outfits. So far, all they heard were Chase screaming every time Bree poked him with a needle for fun.

"Wow, gotta say Bree, I love this tux you made!" Adam came out of the dressing room, dressed in a sleek tux. Sakura can't help but blush a little but at how cool Adam looked.

"Wow, AD you look really smart in that tux." Sakura smiled.

"Thanks." Adam blushed with a goofy smile. He looked over at Sakura's Jewel-Bilee outfit, it was a snow-white kimono with an ocean green obi sash that her mom gave her. Adam pictured how cute and beautiful Sakura would have looked.

It's pretty weird how grown up they already were, I mean Adam is now 21 and Sakura is turning 17 soon. Adam never really noticed that Sakura wasn't the sweet little girl anymore, she's growing into a beautiful and talented young lady. And frankly, Adam finds Sakura's cuteness a little hard to resist sometimes.

"Uh Kura, are you wearing _my_ hoodie again?" Adam asked over, pointing at Sakura wearing Adam's red hoodie with her denim trousers.

"Yeah, sorry I forgot to ask." Sakura gave a weak smile.

"Oh no need, you can keep it, if you want!" Adam blushed nervously, covering his nose.

'She looks so cute in my clothes. It's not fair, why is she too cute to resist?!' Adam mentally squealed but kept a calmed look. He turned around so he can silently squeal and blush at the thought of his crush.

"Uh is AD ok?" Sakura asked over.

"He's fine, just busy with his train of thoughts." Skylar chuckled.

The Villainous Five suddenly heard a knock outside the door.

"Come in!" Bree shouted.

"hey girls, and guys." It was the other girls who were in the same team as Stacy's performing crew.

"Liv! Girls, what brings you here?" Skylar asked.

"Well, Stacy threw a hissy fit and we had enough." Liv stated.

"Oh yeah, she was worse than the time Mrs. Kipling had her pregnancy craves." Emma added.

"How does a _lizard_ have pregnancy craves?!" Chase finds it illogical.

"Says my brother Ravi who feeds her _anything she wants_!" Emma frowned. Chase quickly shuddered at the thought.

"That's awful, I mean I can't imagine what sort of horrid beast would run a show with you talented girls." Sakura shook her head.

"That's why we've decided to perform on our own, it's like a secret underdog performance!" Liv suggested.

"it would be so cool, and we can use the song Liv wrote that was rejected by Stacy!" Nicki Odie agreed.

"That would be a great idea, ladies! We can perform against Stacy!" Bree nodded.

"But we really want you girls to be on our team too." Maya looked at Bree, Sakura and Skylar.

"I would love to!" Bree squealed, poking a needle to Chase's thigh.

"OWWW! BLOOD! BLOOD1 I FEEL THE BLOOD!" Chase yelped as Bree quickly apologized.

"Chase, sweetie, are you ok?" Sabrina gasped as she went to check on her boyfriend.

"I guess." Chase blushed a bit.

"Aw~ Is wittle Chasey embarrassed?" Adam teased Chase's crush on Sabrina for a bit.

"Shut it Adam!" Chase hissed over.

"No worries, I'll carry you to the infirmary." Adam nodded, before carrying Chase over him like a surfboard. "WHOOSSH!"

"LEMME DOWN!" Chase screamed as he and Adam vanished down the hall.

"Any-who, I would be honored to join your singing performance." Skylar nodded at the girls.

"Me too, I want in!" Sakura nodded.

"But…you are banned for the Jewel-bilee." Yoona sighed.

"Yeah, but I can cheer you girls on for the practice." Sakura faked a smile as she shrugged a bit.

"Great, shall we get started rehearsing?" Liv handed over the girls the new lyrics for the song.

"Yup!" the rest of the girls giggled happily.

"We need to find somewhere to practice, we cannot fit in this tiny room!" Skylar stated.

"Ooh! I got an idea!" Sabrina suggested, "I have an empty garage where my cousin Kavan and his boyband used to practice in!"

"Wait, Kavan had a _boyband_?" Bree asked.

"Oh yeah, it was called The Icebreakers, cheesy name." Kinsey nodded, before commented, "didn't lasted long."

"Yeah, our brother Sebastian was in the band, but only mom yelled at him saying 'What are you doing with your life?', or 'that's not music, that's noise.'!" Yoona nodded.

"Exactly how big is the garage?" Skylar paused for a moment and asked.

* * *

Since the Jewel-Bilee is in 2 days, Tracy and her brother had been busy preparing on the formal dress codes. I mean, when Grandma Fa wants you to dress up, she MEANT it.

"I really hate wearing the gown code!" Tracy groaned. "My arms are killing me, these shopping bags of clothes felt more like rocks!"

"At least I am luckier." Jones snickered, pointing at his black tux. "I am gonna look like James Bond for the Jewel-Bilee!"

"More like a baby." Tracy teased as Jones punched her arm.

"Whoops, Cyd just texted me, she needed my help at Sabrina's old garage. Gotta scram!" Jones read a text as he replied.

"What?!" Tracy frowned, "what about the stuff you just got from the clothes shop?"

"Help me put them back at my room!" Jones shouted as he ran off.

"FINE! YOU OWE ME!" Tracy joked as she shouted back.

Tracy struggled with the weight of the clothes, and to be frank Jones had the more clothes than her (shocking, but then again Jones has better taste in fashion than she ever might), back to their dorm rooms.

* * *

 **Back with the Girls and Co…**

"HOLY COW!" Sakura exclaimed at the sight of the enormous garage, it was less or a garage and more like a cinema.

"This place is amazing!" Liv gushed.

"Kavan just came back from his internship so he might wanna reunite The Icebreakers sometime soon." Sabrina stated.

"Ooh, I love the drums!" Willow went over to play with the drums.

"Nice beat!" Sakura nodded.

"Thanks, I was in the Dream with Liv." Willow smiled.

"Now let's get this song started!" Emma whooped as the girls all cheered along. "we are gonna make Stacy's song sound like last season's pumps!"

"By the way, thank for helping us move the music instruments here, Expi!" Skylar turned to Experion.

"No problem!" Experion nodded as he chuckled.

"What about us? We helped too!" Kaz exclaimed, pointing at an out of breath Sebastian.

"Uh all you did is sat on the piano Sebastian was pushing." Jordan Hook snorted.

"That's not true, Maya, back me up." Kaz stated.

"Sorry honey, but I'm on Jordan in this one." Maya giggled.

"All you two ladies do is roast me all the time," Kaz sighed.

"It's a VK Girls thing." Cyd stated.

"And why is JONES in your girl clique?!" Kaz pointed at Jones.

"Because he's a nice guy." Spark stated.

"Hey look, I'm dressed as JD from Heathers!" Jones enthusiastically held up a fake TNT bomb, while dressed in a trench coat.

"THAT'S MY BUDDY!" Cyd cheered.

"Maya, you're my girlfriend so why are you with Jones all the time? Are you 4 girls like, in some kinda relationship with Jones?"

"I'm ASEXUAL, WE'VE BEEN OVER THIS!" Jones yelled, before holding a drain cleaner.

"Thank you so much for helping us out with the instruments moving, I know it's under short notice but Oliver has been busy with the kingdom lately." Skylar thanked her friend.

"It's nothing," Experion smiled over with a laugh. "feels like old times when the both of us went on ruckus mode with Scarlett!"

"Oh boy, well Ollie ain't no gonna like this one." Janelle commented, watching Skylar and Experion talking.

"Yeah, he would probably blow off steam from his ears," Julie agreed.

"Look guys, Experion and Skylar are just friends, besides we all know Skylar loves Oliver." Bree corrected.

"Good point, plus Kaz would be the Most likely to Cheat on his girlfriend." Julie thought for a moment and nodded.

"Long story but one summer _ages_ ago Kaz kinda stole 7 girls who were all named Christina's from Sebastian when he had a crush on those girls" Kinsey stated.

"WHAT?! WHO ARE THESE 7 CHRISTINAS, AND WHERE ARE THEIR ADDRESSES!" Bree growled over. (angry at Sebastian liking any girl before her)

"OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!" Maya grew angry at her boyfriend's past 'romances'. (mad at Kaz for stealing someone else's crushes)

"You go, girl!" Jordan cheered for Maya and Bree going Beast Mode for their boyfriends.

"This ain't gonna end well." Skylar shook her head.

"YO! I thought we're gonna practice singing and dancing, and not making sacrifices of dead ex-girlfriends." Sakura yelled, before everyone else eventually nodded.

* * *

 **Back with the Andrews Trio**

Brett, Roman and Riker were out for lunch, Brett got a coupon at KC's family restaurant, and it was really awkward when KC has an uncle who's a crocodile! (no biologic relations)

"Thank you for the meal, KC." Brett winked at his girlfriend.

"Aw, aren't they cute together?" Taylor giggled.

"So cute." Zoey (Zapped) agreed with a smile.

"Ugh! Gross! Someone eat my eyes out." Jamie frowned.

Roman and his brothers started walking back to their dorms.

"Wow, that girl is boss." Riker looked over and commented.

"Out of my way!" Tracy shouted, it was hard to walk when the pile of clothes was blocking your eye view. She was in her campus area now and just a few miles to reach her dorm room.

She didn't notice a pot plant in the middle of the road before she tripped and fell. The clothes started to fall onto the floor, thankfully for her, all of them were wrapped in plastic.

"Just my luck." Tracy sighed, picking up the bag of clothes, when she noticed a hand handing over a bag.

"Thanks." Tracy looked at another side to collect one of the Sword Art Online T-shirts Jones got.

"You're welcome." A boy replied when Tracy looked up.

" _Kavan_?" Tracy exclaimed, surprised.

"Hey Trace, long time no see." Kavan chuckled as he helped her up. He was a bit taller than the last time she saw him, and looked much more mature now.

"Wow…uh…how've you been? It's been a year since you've gone off to your Antarctica internship." Tracy asked nervously. I mean, Kavan was the last boy she had a crush on before she met Roman.

"It's been great, I just love looking after the penguins, they're so adorable." Kavan grinned a bit, before rubbing the back of his neck, "of course Oana was mad when I left her for the internship but I think she's coming around."

"That sounds great, for the penguins' part, hope Oana would sort of forgive you." Tracy nodded, finding it somewhat relatable of which Sebastian and Kavan shared some same traits of choosing either their girlfriend or their future internship (but for Kavan's case he wasn't really happy in his relationship)

"Oh, and this is yours, I believe." Kavan handed Tracy a bag of jeans.

"Thanks," Tracy giggled, smiling at him.

"So uh what have you been up to lately?" Kavan asked.

"Not much, I just got into Auradon University (huh in short form it's called AU), studying English Language for Degree." Tracy replied.

"Not about studies, I meant to ask how was your life." Kavan chuckled.

"Oh uh…" Tracy thought for a moment before giving her reply, "it has ups and downs. I mean Jones and Cyd have been giving me headaches whenever they have sparring matches. And I uh…have been going through some issues lately."

"You sound like you could use a cup of tea." Kavan shook his head chuckling. "Wanna talk it out sometime later?"

"Sure, like old times, remember when you used to tutor me for Geography class?" Tracy nodded.

Roman didn't know why but seeing Tracy with some annoying smug-faced creep was angering him. He didn't even notice he was grinding his teeth and growling.

"Woah!" Riker followed Roman's gaze and noticed Tracy talking to Kavan.

"Oh boy." Brett frowned, this ain't gonna end well.

"Hey Trace!" Riker went over to greet their friend, because it is nicer to soothe things with the friendly one.

"Hey dudes." Tracy turned over as she smiled.

"So, who's your friend?" Riker asked, giving Kavan the stink eye.

"Aren't you gonna introduce us?" Roman stated with a cold tone.

"Right! This is Kavan Bjorgman. Kavan, meet Brett, Riker and Roman. Kavan's a year older than me and was on internship in Antarctica when you guys came to school here. Brett, Riker and Roman are Rodissiuss' children." Tracy briefly introduced everyone to each other.

"Nice to meet you guys." Kavan turned to shake hands with the three brothers, but Roman gripped his hand tightly while glaring at the prince.

"Ow!" Kavan yelped.

"Roman, stop it, you're hurting Kavan!" Tracy yelled.

"Me? Hurting him?" Roman scoffed, hiding his jealousy.

"Yes, you are! Why are you so angry about!" Tracy frowned.

"Because he was putting his hands _all over you_!" Roman hissed.

"Only because he was helping me up!" Tracy defended. "I've known Kavan longer, he's not a creep like Sabastian Charming is!"

"RUDE!" Sabastian yelled from the other side of the street.

"I thought we were your friends!" Roman yelled. "ARE WE; OR AREN'T WE?!"

Tracy stared at Roman in shock, she didn't know why Roman was so angry about.

"I don't understand why you are being such a jerk!" Tracy exclaimed angrily, throwing her hands into the air.

"Because I do not trust him!" Roman glared at Kavan.

"My brother has a bit of trust and anger issues." Brett explained to a startled looking Kavan.

"Yeah, and two, exactly what is your relation with my brother's girl?" Riker took his turn to interrogate Kavan.

"A-At least Kavan is a nice guy!" Tracy hissed.

"Are you calling me a bad guy?" Roman demanded. "He was obviously flirting with you!"

Tracy quickly looked over at Kavan before blushing.

"H-He was?" Tracy whispered over, before shaking her head, "It doesn't matter if he was trying to hit on me or not! A-At least if he likes a girl (Oana's case) he wasn't afraid to hide it!"

"You liked him, didn't you?" Roman demanded.

"It was in the past," Tracy denied.

"You liked me?" Kavan asked.

"That was in my junior year, ok?" Tracy quickly replied.

"Wait, do you like her?" Riker turned to interrogate Kavan.

"Whaaaat?" Kavan looked over at Tracy, before shaking his head. "No, no, no."

"Lies, lies, lies." Riker hissed.

"Ok, I might have liked Tracy when I was in 3rd grade, but that was a long time ago!" Kavan stated.

"You what?!" Roman's eyes twitched.

"You what?" Tracy blushed, she didn't know that the boy she used to liked had liked her at some point.

"I thought you were really unlike the girls." Kavan nodded. "But it was a really short crush. And I did sort of tried to hint you back then."

* * *

 _ **Random flashback… 10 years ago**_

Kavan was going to ask his friend Tracy to be his English study partner for Valentines Day (of course it was middle school so it would be just chocolates and candy), but some of his friends Josh Wilcox, Holden Dunbrounch, Josh Wilcox thought it would be funny to prank Tracy (whom Kavan had a brief crush on that time)

Tracy walked into class when she saw a card on her table, she opened it up and it had a picture of a boy and girl holding hands with hearts covering the background. With a bunch of messy scribbled words spelling 'Je t'aime' (I Love You)

Tracy turned over to Kavan who literally internally screamed.

"Hey Kavan, can I ask you a question?" Tracy banged Kavan's table.

"Kavan? KAVAN!" Tracy tapped his shoulder, "I have an important question for you."

Kavan gulped, this is it.

 _Welp, this is how I die, folks! Goodbye world, been nice knowing you. Spark, you can have my snowboard. Sabrina, you can have my paint set!_

Kavan internally prayed before looking at Tracy. Tracy took out the card before asking.

"What does 'Je t'aime' mean?" Tracy asked, before those who know French started laughing hysterically.

Kavan just stood there, embarrassed before trying to explain to Tracy in false meaning.

* * *

 **Present Moment…**

"So _THAT'S_ why you didn't let me join French, and how I ended up taking Greek Literature instead!" Tracy exclaimed, before blushing. "And wait, _WHAT_?!"

Roman looked like he could kill Kavan right there.

"Well he obviously likes you, so why don't you little kids go along and have dates or something." Roman said bitterly. "He probably still likes you."

"No worries, Brett, hold Kavan still!" Riker nodded, preparing to knock Kavan out with a bottle he got from Sakura. (because Plan B always works)

* * *

The girls were practicing their new song in Sabrina's garage when they were interrupted by yelling and screaming outside.

Sabrina went to check and saw Roman and Tracy having a fight.

"Oh no, what happened?" Bree asked.

"Looks like Kavan met Roman." Shelby replied.

"And who is Kavan?" Georgie Diaz asked.

"Well, Kavan was the LAST guy Tracy had a crush on before Roman." Skylar replied.

"Should we help?" Janelle whispered.

"No, I don't think so." Janelle's older sister (who went to cheer the girls on), Angela (Crossbow) shook her head.

* * *

Tracy and Roman were still yelling at each other's throats.

"I don't like him like that; well, I used to, but not anymore." Tracy denied.

"Then _WHO_ do you like?!" Roman yelled.

"Why do you care who I like? I-It's not like you can ever understand if a girl truly cares about someone she loves!" Tracy yelled back, almost crying, "Like you have tons of girls flocking their arms all over you. Do you know how hard it is for a girl to hide how they feel about guys who can't take a hint! Especially if he might never feel the same way back?!"

"What does _that_ have to do with anything?!" Roman frowned.

' _Because…Roman…I really like you…'_ Tracy thought but shook her head.

"UGH! YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOTIC _JERK_ , ROMAN! FIRST YOU HURT MY FRIEND, AND NOW YOU'RE BEHAVING LIKE A CHILD!" Tracy yelled over, before grabbing her bags and went back to her room.

"What is wrong with her?!" Roman turned over, irritated and confused.

"Oh, you poor idiot." Brett shook his head. Even Kavan could see that Tracy had a crush on Roman more than when she used to like him.

"I…I better be going." Kavan blinked as he scooched away.

"Kavan, how are you?" Spark asked.

"I'm limping, and my nose is swelling again." Kavan pointed at his nose. (Kavan's giant nose is a gag)

Oliver walked in, noticing everyone.

"Hey, I got your text Sky, do you need a hand at lifting the drums?" Oliver asked.

"No, I already helped out." Experion stated.

"Oh, really?" Oliver's smile stiffened. Although he has known that Experion is one of Skylar's closest friends at the Isle, but Oliver gets jealous whenever Experion was too friendly with _HIS_ girl.

"Someone needs to send our cousin to the infirmary, like right now?" Spark hissed over to the young King.

"Oh right, sorry" Oliver quickly ran over to assist his friend Kavan to the school infirmary.

* * *

 **Skip scene to Infirmary…**

Chase was still recoring from the injured needle-poked knees when Kavan was set on the bed beside Chase's ward.

"Hey Kavan." Chase looked over, "what bought you in?"

"I met _Roman_." Kavan stated, pointing at his nose.

"Ah…" Chase nodded. Roman had been a bit of a bully back in Dragon Hall.

That was when Fang the Defense Guard came inside putting Kaz on a ward bed.

"Why is Kaz here?" Kavan asked.

"Funny story, my ex-girlfriend, current girlfriend and their girl-friends (plus Jones) found the 7 Christina's." Kaz laughed nervously, "turns out the 7 Christina's still like me, and who can blame my charms?"

"KAZ, GET BACK HERE! YOU NEED TO MAKE A _PROPER SACRIFICE_ TO HELLFIRE!" Cyd yelled from outside.

"Looks like they wanna reenact Frollo's Hellfire moment." Chase stated.

"You do NOT know what is WORSE than the 'Hellfire'." Kaz stated.

"What could be worse?" Kavan asked nervously.

"Jordan and Cyd's pets: Bandit _AND_ Diesel!" Kaz raised his eyebrows.

Tracy knocked on the door, before Boji allowed the girl to visit for a few minutes, behind Tracy were a few of their friends.

"Honey, are you ok?" Sabrina asked Chase.

"Much better now." Chase chuckled in a lovesick vibe.

"PDA." Jordan gagged.

"Hey Kavan," Tracy smiled nervously, "I am so sorry about Roman just now."

"It's ok." Kavan laughed nervously.

"Look, um I really appreciated that you used to like me back in middle school but I sort of like someone else now, I hope we can still be friends." Tracy bowed apologetically.

"Wait, you're rejecting me 10 years later?" Kavan joked a bit as they both laughed. "You liked that Roman guy, right?"

" _Whaaat_? Who told you?!" Tracy panicked.

"Kaz's email." Chase pointed over.

"KAZ!" Tracy turned to Kaz.

They heard a knock of the door, when it revealed to be Roman.

"Look, my brother came to say something." Brett pushed his brother over.

"Kavan, I am sorry for overreacting just now." Roman looked away and apologized.

"Oh no need to worry, accidents happen." Kavan was surprised but quickly smiled.

"Visiting time's over." Boji stated, "everyone else who is not injured, out!"

"Visiting hours is not over until 7!" Brett stated

"I know, but you kids are too noisy." Boji open up the door, "out."

"Yes, Nurse Boji." The guests all exited.

"It was nice that you apologized to Kavan." Bree stated.

"Nice try, Riker. But I know it was you." Tracy turned to 'Roman'.

'Roman groaned as he shapeshifted to Riker.

"Why isn't Roman here?" Tracy frowned.

"He is too stubborn." Brett stated.

"I know he sort of ruined your bro-date with Kavan." Riker shook his head a bit, before smiling, "so, I would like to ask you out tomorrow on a date, as an apology!"

"…EHHHHH?!" Tracy panicked, she likes Roman, NOT RIKER! Oh wait, it's a friend thing so it won't be rude, I guess.

"Uh…ok I guess?" Tracy replied, not wanting to hurt Riker's feelings.

But hey, it's just a hang out between 2 bros'. What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

 **Meantime,**

Oliver was heading over to the announcement room (aka the radio room where some of the students who try out for DJing the school radio station works at) which was near Experion's room to announce the upcoming fire drill practice for Firefighting Week.

"Ok let's see here…" Oliver was testing out the radio signals when he winced at the sound.

"I just heard a pin drop!" Oliver groaned a bit.

"A bowling pin, in Manhattan's Tipton Bowling Complex." Oliver rubbed an ear.

He suddenly picked up something else. It sounds like Experion.

"Oh yeah, things are going smoothly right now. Skylar and her friends don't even suspect a thing. I'm gonna sneak up on Skylar, and I'm gonna choke her. She is going to DIE!" Experion smirked, talking into a watch.

"Oh no, I have to warn Skylar!" Oliver thought before he switched the radio to announcement mode and announced the fire drill plan before he quickly left.

'Gotta think of a plan to stop Experion from hurting Skylar!' Oliver thought, thinking hard of a plan.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Bam WHAT?! Who was expecting that twist in the end?**

 **Chapter Talk:-**

 **1 So I wanted to work on the Experion plot for a while but hadn't found the right timing yet until now. I decided to tie in an original Rocy plot for a while. Yes, up until now Experion was a background character but he plays good when evil internally. While Kavan was almost missing since the Heroes Carnival arc (meeting Roman later) so I thought of the fact Kavan went to college intern like Sebby did except that Kavan's relationship with Oana is somewhat unhappy and abusive (for his credit card and wallet money).**

 **2 Stacy decided to have her own choir performance because the rest of the girls' side with Sakura. Oh well, even better because Liv and Emma deserve their time to shine. And yeah, I feel like adding in a bit of the fact that the rest of the Anti-Stacy clan are planning their own song and dance. Kavan, Holden, Josh Wilcox, Josh Florian, and Sebastian I can see in a band the Icebreakers (weird name since Kristoff from Frozen was seen with a bunch of ice harvesters in the beginning of the movie).**

 **3 PLOT TWIST! Kavan used to like Tracy at middle school. I think at some point Tracy had a boy liking her (shortly) so that makes Roman jealous. The flashback of the love letter was based on a scene I read in a novel. Since there are superpowers/bionics I seldom mention in the story, Roman and Riker sometimes pretend to be each other. So Roman is dealing with some love issues right now, but trust me, you guys would like the next chapter. *winks, winks* I think Roman could actually be having feelings for a certain girl (Tracy). *wink***

 **4 Oliver trying to make time for Skylar (but fails, because being a good king doesn't mean you're a punctual boyfriend) so Skylar goes to Experion for bro-help. I tied in the Experion 'talking' from Mighty Med for future references. Guess who was Expi talking to? [Hint: *coughs*Scarlett*cough*) I ship Scarion, they are practically Uma/Harry (funny, Experion/Scarlett sort of existed as a ship suggested by TKDP before Huma (temporary ship name, because I am not naming the ship after Hama) was ship-cannon) I also added in the 7 Christina's except instead of Chase they were supposed to be Sebby's ex-crushes, and Bree and Love Pentagon ain't happy (at Kaz and Sebby, Sebby needs a break he's a cinnamon roll).**

 **Ok that's all for now. Thank you for reading, feel free to fave, follow, review and tell me what you think. Have a nice day.**


	96. Chapter 96: Wait, So Is This A Date?

**Chapter 96: Wait, So Is This A Date?**

 **Purpledolpin05: To be honest I have been dying to work on a date chapter between the couples for a whole while but there just wasn't the right timing so I'm dedicating a whole chapter on some of the couples with a help or two from my favorite kiddie pairing (JANOY). Back to shout outs.**

To the Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review, yeah a lot has been happening recently with the crew. Kaz deserved the punishment (because he's been a horrible character in EF, especially with the Braz ship I will never understand why) yeah Roman didn't know how he feels for Tracy just yet. (hint! Hint!) Stacy and co. will someday have their payback. Hope you will like this chapter.

To The Malaysian Dream: Thanks for the review, yeah Roman gets insanely jealous when he sees Tracy with someone else that's not him. Hope you will like this update.

To Leana: I'm not gonna spoil but yup you've guessed it! I mean the character Zevon is ambitious and a science geek so yeah, Skeeter shall be the "Zevon" of the story. Congrats for guessing! Hope you will like this update. Well I'm not sure will the sequel be as the same as the movie (since it won't be airing in my country anytime soon so I will be watching the movie first before writing it but I think it would be much different than te movie since in my story there are more VKs that are half reformed and I had planned some scenes with Tracy meeting Roman's family) but we will have to see about that.

 **Purpledolpin05: Alright, Doy, do the disclaimer!**

 **Doy: Ok! The authoress here doesn't own anything from Disney, or the OCs that belonged to her friends (TKDP, TeamTLKandBlatoCrew, The Dreamer With A Passion, The Malaysian Dream); she only owns her OCs. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **One day until the Jewel-Bilee**

Emma Ross wanted the other girls to practice early for the upcoming Jewel-Bilee performance, only Sakura was the excluded member since she was banished from the event (regardless of how much Tasha and Sakura's parents try to tell Stacy's family to let Sakura in the event).

"I think we are gonna make Stacy's song sound like last season's heels!" Liv cheered as the girls all whooped.

"It's too bad I won't be able to join you girls." Sakura smiled weakly.

"Oh, come on, it's not your fault Stacy is a Heather Chandler." Janelle tried to comfort her friend.

"Yeah, I blame Queen Leah for being such a stubborn and bitter old hag." Bree shook her head.

"By the way, why is your eye bruised?" Sabrina asked.

"Long story short, but let's just say NEVER give Tracy a makeover." Bree concluded.

"I say we go for Big Blue here." Cyd held up a bottle of blue drain cleaner.

"I agree with Cyd." Jones raised his hand.

"Jones, Cyd, we are NOT going to poison Stacy and her friends." Skylar warned as the duo groaned.

"Hey Skylar, just thought I'd drop by and hand you over lunch." Oliver knocked on the door before entering with a plastic container of burgers.

"Thanks, so what do you think of my friend Expi?" Skylar asked with a smile.

"Oh yeah, you know what I like most about him? Nothing." Oliver stated as Skylar frowned.

"Why are you being such a grouch, Experion is a great guy" Bree stated.

"Wait, are you jealous?" Jordan Hook asked with a teasing smirk.

"Psh, me? Jealous, Nooo!" Oliver denied.

"Whenever you lie, your nostrils flare up." Jordan Hook stated.

"Oh come on, boys! Why do you keep doing this to me?" Oliver grumbled.

"Look, Oliver, Expi's been my best friend since I was a kid and I trust him." Skylar stated, crossing her arms, "Can't you see that Experion's done his best to redeem himself here?"

"Look, I just don't really trust that guy." Oliver stated. "I will find proof that something's up with Experion!"

* * *

 **Meantime…**

Tracy was waiting by the bus stop for Riker to arrive, but what surprised her was that it wasn't Riker walking over to her. It was Roman.

"Hey Trace, sorry to keep you waiting." Roman greeted her in a slightly agitated tone.

"R-Roman! Uh…where's Riker?" Tracy yelped nervously as she asked.

"Uh…" Roman tried to explain.

* * *

 **Random flashback…**

Riker wasn't feeling well this morning when Roman got up.

"What's wrong, Ri?" Roman asked.

"Just a little diarrhea incident." Riker forced a smile as he rushed to the bathroom.

"You were fine just last night" Roman frowned.

"It must be that mayo we ate in the tuna salad. It must have been _baaad_!" Brett stated.

"Should I stay and take care of you?" Roman grew worried.

"No, I mean he has me." Brett replied.

"Besides, I kinda promised Tracy I'd take her out, but could you fill me in instead?" Riker groaned in pain.

"What?! Why me?! But I don't even _like_ her!" Roman exclaimed.

"But you should at least apologize to her for attacking her friend." Brett tried to reason with Roman.

"I…" Roman tried to talk his way out of the deed.

"C'mon, you have to at least make it up to her, and I was planning to show her a good time." Riker stated.

"By 'having a good time' what exactly are you referring to?" Roman paused and asked.

"Look, Ro, you've always been the stubborn one so you gotta learn to tell other people how you feel, if not no one is gonna talk to you if you keep behaving that way." Riker stated.

"So you think you can handle it?" Brett asked.

"Uh…sure, I guess?" Roman looked away.

"Great! Here's some cash, and be back by sundown!" Brett immediately behaved like an enthusiastic father.

"On second thought, this date would probably take a long time so take as much time as you want." Riker waved Roman off.

"Ooh, the pain is back!" Riker suddenly groaned in pain, before forcing a smile. "Just go out there and show her a good time."

* * *

 **Present moment…**

"So Riker's sick?" Tracy asked, seemingly worried.

"Food poisoning." Roman replied in short.

"Makes sense." Tracy nodded.

"Uh another question: what's with the getup?" Roman pointed at the dress Tracy was wearing. It was a knee-length short-sleeved cream-white hooded dress with floral patterns in shades of lilac purple and a matching lavender belt, along with purple sneakers.

"Uh…" now it was Tracy's turn to stammer.

* * *

 **Random Flashback**

Somehow Jones snuck Bree and the girly girls a key to her dorms and broke into her room. There was Marissa (strangely she was ok with Tracy going out with Marissa's boyfriend), Bree, and Emma Ross.

"Morning Tracy~" Marissa hummed as she woke up the girl.

"What?" Tracy yawned as she woke up.

"Time to get ready for your date~" Bree grinned, holding up her sewing kit.

Tracy immediately frowned with an 'Oh, hell no!' expression on her face.

The girls started riffling through the tomboy's clothes.

"You do know it's breaking and entering, right?!" Tracy hissed over.

"Oh relax, it's just a little snooping."

"Yeah, well, my parents are the National Safety and Security Jury members. One call and I can have you arrested." Tracy crossed her arms and warned.

"AHHH!" Emma starts to scream.

"What is it?!" Tracy asked.

"Is it a cockroach?" Bree shuddered.

"No! It's Tracy's swimsuit!" Emma screamed as she held a few of Tracy's clothes within arm's stretch and threw them into a trash can outside. [Reference to London Tipton in Suite Life on Deck]

"Rude!" Tracy rolled her eyes.

"So, would you like your dress to be cute or hot?" Marissa asked with a teasing smile.

"Pink or sparkly?" Emma added.

"You do know I am going on a bro-day out with Riker." Tracy sat up on her bed as she corrected.

The three girls snickered a bit, they clearly know something Tracy didn't.

"Time to take your measurements!" Bree held up a measuring tape as she smiled with a twinkle of mischief in her eyes.

"HELL NO!" Tracy panicked immediately when Emma and Marissa started to get a hold of the tomboy. "LEMME GO!"

Unknown to Tracy, outside the door was Brett handing KC 10 bucks for helping bribe Jones to get the key to Tracy's room.

"You did good," Brett nodded.

"I know, I am better than you." KC smirked.

"I'M NOT TAKING OFF THE NIGHTSHIRT!" Tracy started to kick around, before the duo heard a punch inside.

"Now I completely understand why you're still single." Emma groaned in pain.

* * *

 **Present timing…**

"Uh…Bree and some of the girls helped out with the clothes." Tracy stated, looking at herself. "Does it look bad?"

"No, you look...not bad." Roman assured her.

Tracy looked at Roman before she blushed and looked away, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

'Crap, what did I just say?!' Roman internally panicked.

"Uh…thank you, and you look quite cool today." Tracy complimented Roman with a shy smile.

Roman stared at her in shock, didn't know how to response her compliment. He could tell she was blushing a bit.

"Aw, so cute! Those two are on their date!" Doy tugged Spin's shirt as he pointed at the two teens.

"So are Chloe and Toby." Jamie snickered, pointing at Chloe and Toby holding hands.

"Look, we're here to send the toddlers to Mrs. Potts, ok?" Jenny reminded them. They were having the couple system for better arrangement out of everyone. Jenny was obviously with Bob (she didn't have much of a choice since Bob is incapable of taking care of himself, then again so is Jenny), Spin and Jamie, Reggie (Lab Rats) and Judy were checking on Charlie Duncan and Jackie in case Jackie tries to pounce on Toby for dating Chloe. Doy was with January (not that the boy was complaining, Doy loves her), Zuri and Parker were on stroller duty with January's baby brother Jayden, and the headmistress' baby daughter Naomi. Naomi seems to like taking care of the baby, and was sharing her sippy cup with Jayden. (Jaomi anyone? Just me? Ok)

"Hungry!" January pouted.

"But I thought we just fed you?" Parker frowned a bit.

"It's ok! I bought some cookies!" Doy offered his toddler girlfriend a cookie.

"Why do you always have stuff to eat in that tiny bag of yours?" Zuri asked.

"Because momma told me the best way to win a girl's heart is through her stomach." Doy grinned.

"Actually, it's the other way around." Spin tried to correct the boy but Doy and January are just too cute to ignore Doy's mistakes.

"Those two are beyond Adura-ble!" Jenny squealed.

"Adura-ble?" Bob asked.

"They're kinda like Adam and Sakura." Jenny explained as the rest nodded.

Tracy and Roman were sitting on a bench, not really knowing what to do.

"So, uh…what do you want to do?" Roman asked.

"Well, Riker said he was gonna have everything in plan, so I didn't really think much of it." Tracy shrugged.

"Now that's just depressing." Roman grumbled under his breath. Then he remembered something his sister Reese once said to him back when Roman still had feelings for Bree.

"Uh Reese, can I ask you a question…about the girl's department?" Roman asked.

"Sure, wait is it _appropriate_?" Reese frowned.

"Not _THAT_ kinda question. I wanna ask for…a guy that I know, he recently likes this girl but she's got lots of guys after her. What should I-mean HE does to get her attention?" Roman asked.

"Now, if you really like a girl, you should do whatever catches her interest, and consider her feelings. Because you do not wanna shock or scare her away." Reese, being the more experienced in dating than her siblings were, advised. Roman is slightly closer to Reese in general since they are both responsible in the siblings (Riker and Brett are half-reliable).

"How do you know so much?" Roman asked.

"Because I am a girl?" Reese sassed back with a smirk.

Tracy glanced a bit at Roman, for some reason he put up extra effort on what he's wearing today, he looked really cool with his black leather jacket. Tracy could feel her cheeks burning and her heart racing, before she quickly shook her head at the thought of holding his hands.

"What?" Roman noticed Tracy looking at him.

"N-Nothing!" Tracy nervously yelped, amusing Roman for a bit.

"Ice cweam! Ice cweam! Does anyone want ice cweam?" January was disguised as an ice cream seller, walking over to the couple with some ice cream.

"Oh no! January is gonna blow our cover!" Jamie whispered to Spin.

Before Spin could reply, the children felt a breeze and saw Doy rushing over to carry January away.

"Uh…is it me or do those two reminded me of Doy and January?" Roman asked with a blank look.

"I know, but maybe it's someone else?" Tracy blinked over.

"Janoy, you're not supposed to wander off like that!" Doy sighed and told the toddler.

Roman noticed a bookstore nearby. He remembered something Tracy said about her loving to read books.

"Uh so, wanna go check out that new bookstore?" Roman asked casually.

"Oh uh…sure!" Tracy was taken aback but agreed as they both walked into the bookstore together.

Roman noticed that Tracy was browsing through the books with a big childish smile, as if she was a kid in a candy store.

"Roman, have you read this book?" Tracy eagerly showed Roman a copy of 'The Land of Stories' by Chris Colfer.

"No, I haven't, we don't really have the luxury of getting new books or ones that are not ripped and broken." Roman replied.

"Well…I love this book series, so if you are interested in fairytales, I would recommend you the series…i-if you'd like." Tracy stammered a bit.

"Sure, I guess." Roman looked at her before winking at her a bit. "but only if you read it to me."

"Deal." Tracy blushed as she looked away shyly.

"Oh snap, would you guys look at those two?" Jenny tugged Bob's jacket, pointing at Tracy and Roman sitting on a bench with her reading a book to him.

"Wow, you leave them alone for a few minutes and you'd be surprised of how much things can change." Bob exclaimed under his breath.

Tracy was reading the book over to Roman narrating and switching her voice to sound like how she pictured the characters, she was so absorbed in the story that she didn't notice Roman looking at her.

By the time she got up to chapter 2, she noticed that a small crowd of children were surrounding them, including the ones who were snooping on the just now.

"Oh uh hey kids?" Tracy blinked. "Uh what are you all doing here?"

"Eh, don't mind us." Zuri waved.

'Mind you? How could I not mind you kids? I'm on a date here! Wait, did I just thought of dating the enemy?' Roman thought before he was shocked by what he was thinking.

"Could you read us the rest of the story?" Doy asked, with his big puppy eyes that no one could refuse.

"Sure." Tracy giggled as she agreed, before starting to read to the children.

Roman stared at Tracy reading, somehow it reminded him of his mother Rina. When his mom was alive, she would make sure all her children are tucked in bed or seated on the dirt floor of their run-down house in time for Storytime.

Now that he's thought of it, Tracy shared some traits that Roman's mom had. Both of them loved children (Tracy wants to be a preschool teacher while Rina was a nurse who helped the children since VK kids have one of the worst childhoods ever), both are loyal to their friends and family.

By the time Tracy got up to chapter 10, she had been a bit tired.

"Sorry kids, but Tracy is getting a bit tired." Roman stated.

"Why did you have to stop so soon? The story was getting so good!" Jamie groaned a bit.

"Jamie, I've read you the story 3 times already." Tracy giggled.

"But I love listening to you telling us stories, you're like a motherly sister." Jamie stated.

"Jamie, you have plenty of older sisters." Spin stated.

"I know, I mean one sister that doesn't kick me out of their rooms when I ask to borrow stuff." Jamie stated.

"So should we go out for lunch?" Tracy asked.

"Lunch? It's already time for tea!" Roman pointed out, it was 3 in the evening.

"How did time go by so fast?" Tracy yelped.

"So Janoy, wanna go and share a cup of chocolate milk together?" Doy started holding January's hand.

"Make it a double date, my woman's going with me." Auggie bragged a bit while taking Ava's hand.

"Do you erm, think we should be checking on them?" Roman whispered over.

"Yeah definitely, I do not really feel safe to let my kids roam around without adult supervision." Tracy nodded, before grabbing her handbag and following the children.

The two escorted the children to Mrs. Potts where she and a few of the older ladies are going to take care of the children for the day.

"Ok, this is as far as I can send you kids off to, remember not to disobey Mrs. Potts, ok?" Tracy told the kids, kneeling down to them.

"Yes Cece" all the kids replied simultaneously in a comedic tone.

"Glad the kids got to Mrs. Potts' place on time." Roman stated.

"Those kids sure like you, you never told me you have a way with children." Tracy told Roman.

"Well I help dad take care of all my younger siblings since mom used to be busy as town healer." Roman replied.

"But still, I always find guys who have a way with children super attractive, and it's pretty cool since it makes you seem mature and reliable." Tracy added.

"But I am not the one kids listen to." Roman corrected, both were trying to be modest with each other.

"Let's both just make it a truce that we both make great babysitters." Tracy chuckled as they both nodded.

Tracy noticed that Roman seemed to be always carrying a silvery chain necklace around him all the time.

"Uh Roman, what's with the necklace?" Tracy asked.

"Oh, this? This was a gift for my mom, but it's one of the last things she ever left for me ad my siblings, so whenever I wear it, I could feel like she's still here with me." Roman explained, letting Tracy see the necklace.

"It's beautiful by the way." Tracy smiled, she really liked how much Roman is a family man. I mean he loves for his family over anything else, and he's got a way with kids. I mean Roman was rather gentle to January (Tracy's favorite baby), and seeing Roman being so nice to kids makes her think that Roman would be a great father someday. "She must have been a great woman."

"I wouldn't be that sure of it, but my mom was really wonderful, she kept the family whole and would always do whatever she could to keep us safe." Roman smiled in reminisces of his mom, not noticing that Tracy was staring at him in awe.

"If it makes you feel any better, she did a great job raising you guys. I would have loved to meet her in person." Tracy placed a hand on Roman's shoulder. Roman looked stunned for a moment before smiling back gratefully.

Little do they know that Brett and Riker were spying on the duo.

"Now I don't really complain a lot, but why are we spending our date snooping on your brother's love life?" Marissa asked.

"Well, this IS Roman's first time dating a girl, and this is a big deal for me and my siblings." Riker stated.

"How many siblings do you even have?!" KC asked.

"14 subtotal, and believe me, the three of us are the NICE ones." Brett replied.

"Why are you so invested in Roman's love life anyway?" KC asked.

"Well, growing up all of us depended on each other after mom died. Our family would have been a huge wreck, but Roman managed to keep us all together. Brett and I might be one of the oldest but we were one of the reckless ones. Roman's always been mentally mature than most kids his age, and he practically raised us on his own ever since dad devoted his time to work to support our huge family. He's never been able to enjoy his life as a child growing up, and surprisingly Tracy brings out the part of Roman not even I have ever seen. My point is Roman's actually a really nice guy but sometimes he lets his bad temper get the worst of him." Riker explained with a smile.

"Wow that was…deep." Marissa was impressed of how mature Riker could be.

"C'mon, we should head off somewhere else, we do NOT wanna be spotted by them." Brett reminded Riker as the brothers escorted their dates to the movies.

* * *

 **Meantime, the Fearsome Foursome had chaperoned for Doy and January's "date".**

"I don't get paid enough for this." Jamie joked.

"Well, I think Doy and January make a super cute couple." Jenny squealed.

"I feel like a father right now." Bob joked along, wrapping an arm around Jenny's shoulder.

"Hey hands off me, creep!" Jenny warned as Bob raised his hands into the air.

"Seriously, I feel like we're 'parents' stalking my little brother on his date." Spin added, the four looked at January and Doy having a snack. January wasn't taught how to dine formally and ate like a lady.

"Uh oh, look you dropped another cookie." Jenny exclaimed.

"ooh, 5 second rule! Dibs!" Bob dunk down and ate the cookie.

"I swear, sometimes Bob acts like a dog." Jenny grumbled.

"But dogs have decency to bath once in a while." Spin added.

January was playing around with the utensils until she dropped a spoon.

"Oh no." Doy exclaimed, before he went down from his seat to collect the spoon and returned it to his toddler girlfriend.

"Thank you." January smiled.

"You're welcome, Janoy." Doy blushed as he grinned from ear to ear.

"January, you're eating like a barbarian." Spin commented.

"Psh, she's eating like what a lady should be." Jamie joked.

"Seriously, sweetie, watch your eating etiquette." Jenny stated, "look, you'll be making a fool out of yourself in front of your future boyfriend."

"Doy, how do you find January looking when she's all slobby after eating?"Bob used a chicken drumstick and pretended it was a mic and turned to the boy.

"I think Janoy still looks good." Doy nodded.

"That's true love, man." Spin nodded.

January suddenly dropped another spoon, by now the four kids were assuming the toddler was doing that for fun since she has Doy wrapped around her tiny little fingers.

"January, you really gotta stop dropping your spoon." Jenny told the toddler.

"Doyiee, pwease pick my spoon up, please?" The toddler girl turned to her boyfriend before she asked in a cutesy tone that no one could refuse.

"She's got him under her baby siren spell." Jamie snickered.

"Ok." Doy smiled as he went to pick up the spoon, before he stood on his tiptoes to reach January's baby chair. He gently turned her face towards his before he gave January a tiny mischievous smile and leaned over to kiss her.

"Oh my gosh!" Jenny quickly fangirled. "SO CUTE!"

"Thank god none of us are the overprotective daddy types." Jamie nodded as she giggled.

"Hey, what's Oliver doing there?" Spin noticed Oliver looking distressed.

"Do you think we should ask him?" Bob asked his friends.

"Hey King Dork! Get over here now." Jamie yelled, waving a hand over.

"Or that." Jenny forced a smile.

"Hey kids, look I don't have time to talk." Oliver stated.

"Sit down, now." Jamie pointed at the floor.

"You do know I'm king, right?" Oliver frowned.

"Are you back-sassing me?!" Jamie hissed as Oliver whimpered.

"Nice choice, Spin. Now _THAT_ is a keeper." Jenny winked at Spin.

"Why are you wandering around? I thought you still have kingdoms to run?" Bob asked.

"I am, but right now I have a bigger case, I'm just worried that Experion might try to steal Skylar away from me." Oliver stated.

"Oh, so THAT'S why, we just assumed you've gone bonkers." Bob exclaimed.

"That's it, I know what to do," Oliver suddenly thought of an idea as he beamed. "thanks kids, you're great listeners."

Oliver quickly got on his feet and ran off.

"Were you even paying attention to what he said?" Spin turned to Jamie.

"Nope, I zoned out after the words 'I'm just worried'." Jamie shrugged.

* * *

 **Back to the 'Date'**

Roman would never really admit that he was actually enjoying his day out with Tracy, she was surprisingly easy to talk to and always trying to find something enjoyable for them to do. Although Roman pretends to act like he doesn't care of Riker, but she seemed to be able to tell out Roman is worried of his brother right away.

Tracy mentioned something about leaving for the washroom for a break, so that left him alone for the time being. Not that he minds of course.

Roman decided to cross over to the street opposite where there was a carnival. He noticed that Tracy seemed to be interested in that one teddy bear, so maybe it would be nice to win one for her. I mean, as a friend of course, I mean Tracy helped Roman pick out some presents for Riker

Roman checked his phone while walking across the street. He never told anyone that he actually once used a picture of Bree as his phone screen saver. He used to think Bree was his true love (which was a term not even Roman thought he would use), she had flirted with him back when she started schooling at Dragon Hall and he was nice to her. But she ended up stabbing him in the back when Roman caught Bree flirting with his brother Riker at Skylar's Hell Hall Party. She never knew he liked her, he had implied it before but she never caught hints.

Tracy came outside of the washroom, when she noticed Roman walking across the street. Wait, the traffic light is turning green, and there's a truck heading his way!

No…No…He's gonna get hit by the truck.

"ROMAN, NO!" Tracy shouted before she dashed over to push Roman away.

Roman groaned a bit before noticing Tracy behind him.

Tracy panted for breath, surely after that push she won't be able to catch her breath for the next 3 hours. She glanced over at Roman, glad he was okay. She knew that Roman meant a lot to her and that if she ever loses him she would never forgive herself.

"Why in the name of Lucifer did you pushed me?!" Roman yelled over, before noticing that his necklace was missing.

"Oh no…my necklace!" Roman's face went pale. "My necklace is missing!"

Tracy blinked rapidly when Roman started to yell at her, after she pushed him away from being road killed? Oh no, Roman must have lost his necklace when she pushed him out of the traffic.

"D-Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find your missing necklace." Tracy assured.

"NO! YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH IT MEANT TO ME! THAT WAS THE ONLY THING I HAVE LEFT FROM MY MOTHER!" Roman yelled over. "ADMIT IT, YOU KNEW HOW MUCH MY NECKLACE MEANT TO ME AND NOW YOU'VE PURPOSELY MADE ME LOST THE NECKLACE!"

Tracy swallowed away her tears before she yelled back. "I ONLY MEANT TO PUSH YOU AWAY WAS BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO GET HIT BY THAT TRUCK!"

"…You what?" Roman blinked.

"I didn't want you to get hurt…" Tracy mumbled. "I would rather get myself hurt than ever seeing you in pain…Wasted here after all I cared."

She struggled to stand up before walking away from Roman before he throws another one of his tantrums.

"She knew how much my mom's necklace meant to me, she's just trying to avenge my family." Roman grumbled. Now he's lost the only thing he's had from his mom.

He decided to go into the carnival to blow off some steam. Back on the Isle whenever he felt angry he would punch and break something (since Reese his sister stated Roman has a bit of anger issues and is capable of destruction if he is overly-angry at something), his siblings would try to stop him from breaking another wall if he was angry at something.

"Hello, would you like to try out for the shooting contest? The more cans you shoot down with the bullets, you get to win this teddy bear." A carnival worker smiled, before Roman recognized as that one guy from the Drama club, Josh Wilcox.

"Hello Roman," Josh smile stiffened, although he's only seen Roman once or twice but he'd learn to never make Roman angry.

"I'll take a round." Roman handed over 5 bucks before Kavan gave him some shoot darts.

"So where's Tracy?" Lou asked (she was helping out with Josh), looking around. He just assumed since Tracy has a crush on Roman she might be following him around.

"She left. We had a fight." Roman muttered, shooting a dart arrow that took down several cans in a go.

"What?" Lou frowned. "HOW?!"

"Easy, Lou." Josh tried to calm his girlfriend down.

"She made me lost my necklace, and it had sentimental value to me." Roman stated with a frown.

"I think you got the wrong person, Tracy is my friend, and she would never harm anyone, especially if it were her friends and people she loves." Lou stated.

"She pushed me while I was walking across the road." Roman stated.

"Did it ever occurred to you that you were NOT looking at the traffic lights?" Josh stated, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh…" Roman stammered, now that he thought of it Tracy was yeling at him back she pushed him away from the truck. Roman valued his pride most of the time so he hated to admit that he was wrong.

"I guess I didn't." Roman admitted.

"She was trying to protect you, ok?" Lou stated.

"Why would she try to protect me?" Roman asked.

' _IS HE THAT STUPID?!'_ Lou and Josh Wilcox thought.

"Oh genius, did it ever occurred that Tracy might…I don't know, be in love with you?" Lou hinted.

"What? No!" Roman almost fell off from his standing position. "S-she doesn't like me. I think."

"Oh son, you got a lot to learn about love." Josh patted Roman's shoulder. That was until he noticed Roman had finished using his darts and shot down all the cans. That was a record breaker since Janelle's oldest sister Angela "Crossbow" won the archery contest.

"You won the first prize." Lou stated, handing over a big fluffy brown teddy bear with words saying "I'm Beary Sorry". "It's techinically part of your fault so you should apologize."

"I guess." Roman sighed, taking the teddy bear.

Maybe they were right, sometimes anger gets the worst side of Roman and he would lose control of himself.

Roman walked out of the carnival but didn't know where Tracy would be, he highly doubted she would pick up his calls. And Jones would probably be ignoring Roman since he would be busy learning to swordfight with Cyd.

Where could she be…? The bookshop? Her dorm? Unless…

Roman ran over to the pond where Tracy first asked him to the dance. A memory flashed into his mind of the night he asked her to the dance, the way she looked so happy and glad. The way she hugged him in his arms felt strangely fuzzy for his heart. It was just for a brief short second but somehow it made his heart race.

He ran over to the pond near the campus and sure enough Tracy was sitting on a bench by herself.

"Ow…ow…oww…" Tracy winced in pain as she tried to dry out some blood oozing from one of her kneecaps. Her dress was covered in mud stains.

"Uh…Tracy?" Roman decided to call out.

"Oh uh…hey Roman." Tracy smiled weakly at him.

"What happened to you? You're a mess!" Roman frowned, he quickly checked the wound. Luckily the cut wasn't too deep. "What happened to your kneecap?"

"I uh felt bad I lost your necklace…I tried finding it but I just couldn't. I looked for it everywhere and couldn't find it, and I uh tripped and scratched my kneecap while looking for your necklace. I'm really sorry about that, so I thought you could have my favorite necklace." Tracy sniffled a bit.

"Here." Roman took out a plaster from his pocket (What? Can't a guy be careful at all times?) before lightly blowing onto Tracy's injured kneecap, the same way his mom would blow on his wounds whenever he injured himself.

"You're really hopeless sometimes, you know that?" Roman teased her a bit before placing the plaster onto the injury. "Why would you hurt yourself?"

"A-Am not!" Tracy denied, blushing a bit when she felt Roman checking on her wounds. "I-I was just helping you get your necklace back. I know how much it means to you…"

She would never tell Roman that her heart was racing when he was tending her wounds. He is such a sensible guy, another reason why she is falling for him.

"…It's ok, at least you tried." Roman sighed, sitting beside her. He noticed a flash from her satchel.

"Can I uh look into your satchel for a sec?" Roman asked before she nodded. He checked before noticing the chain stuck inside her front pocket of the satchel.

"Wait, it's been here the whole time?!" Tracy yelped.

"Whew, I didn't lose it." Roman sighed before smiling.

"I couldn't really find the same necklace since I assumed it was custom made, but this was the one I got for you." Tracy handed over her necklace.

Roman looked at both the necklaces. His mom's necklace had a small silver heart on it while Tracy's necklace for him was a pendant with a dolphin symbol.

Roman made a decision before he helps Tracy put on his mother's necklace.

"It's yours." Roman stated. "From now on, I want you to take good care of my mom's necklace."

Tracy stared at him in surprise.

"And uh…" Roman handed over Tracy the teddy he won earlier. "I…I'm sorry. For being such a jerk to you."

"I forgive you." Tracy smiled over, before hugging him. Roman didn't noticed she was crying while hugging him before he realized she was crying.

"Why are you crying? Oh no, did I upset you again?" Roman worried.

"No…it's just…*sniffles*I am so glad you weren't mad at me. I would never forgive myself if anything bad were to happen to you." Tracy smiled at him.

"Why?" Roman asked.

"Because…you're very important to me." Tracy sputtered out, before they both blushed. "Y-You mean a lot to me, I just want you to know that."

Roman didn't know why but he could feel butterflies in his stomach.

"Uh Tracy, you do know your dress is kinda soaked, right?" Roman coughed out awkwardly before he quickly draped his jacket over Tracy.

Tracy looked down before she blushed in embarrassment. Roman could have seen her…ahhhhh! (she is glad she prefers skin-colored or white than dark colored). Tracy quickly puts on the jacket without questions.

"I have to tell you something honest: I've never ever kissed a guy before." Tracy began.

"Huh?" Roman looked at her, confused.

"I was never the kind of girl who goes on dates easily. I'm the goofy sidekick that watches all my friends date someone they love, and I'm ok with that. But I guess I'm still waiting for my knight in shining armor to sweep me off my feet." Tracy hinted a bit, while confessing to Roman.

"Why do you…look up to me so much?" Roman asked.

"Because…you're such an amazing guy, you're like a knight in shining armor. I…I think of you as a hero." Tracy started to try hinting Roman how she feels about him.

"…I wouldn't say I'm a hero," Roman looked away. At least not in front of Tracy. "we should head back."

The two started heading back to their dorms. Their hands brushed against each other once in a while, they kept quiet but their hearts were fluttering.

* * *

 **Later at night…**

Experion was on the watch-phone with someone.

"That Oliver is on to me, he almost caught me trying to let Skylar wear that poison-laced choker." Experion stated. Oliver tried to impersonate Skylar with a wig but Skylar ended up choosing her friend over her lover.

"Ugh! That Auradonian King is always so annoying." Someone replied.

"Don't worry, tomorrow's the Jewel-Bilee. By then, I will strike back along with the help of a certain acquittance. Those Auradonians will never see it coming. I won't fail you."

"I know you won't." the girl's voice replied.

"Oh, and uh…I really miss you." Experion added.

"…Oh uh…I miss you too, we will be reunited once we dominate the world." The girl replied, sounding rather embarrassed. Experion could imagine her embarrassed expression if she hears that.

"Ok, I'll fill you in soon…Scarlett." Experion ended the call.

* * *

 **Meantime…**

"So Roman, how was your date with Tracy?" Brett asked cheekily.

"It's NOT a date!" Roman hissed.

"You hadn't answered Brett." Riker stated.

"…It wasn't that bad." Roman stated, yawning a bit. "I think I wanna sleep in early."

Roman was looking at his phone with the pictures of Bree he took before.

" _Sometimes you have to let go of the past if you want to look into the future."_ Tracy's voice echoed in his mind.

Roman started deleting pictures of Bree from his phone, until he spotted a picture Riker Bluetooth to him before of Tracy playing with the kids.

He felt bad, it seems that Tracy seemed to admire him while all he did was hurt her feelings. He only took her to the dance as a pity date (since he wanted to ask Bree but never got the chance to since she was in love with Sebastian), he took advantage of her kindness, he saw her crying in front of him.

He knows that it's his job to avenge his father, but for some reason the way Tracy smiled was so heartwarming and carefree. Roman didn't know that he started smiling at the picture a bit.

* * *

Tracy was in her room, still wearing Roman's jacket. Imagining herself wrapped in his strong arms. She smiled at the necklace Roman gave her, and the teddy bear.

Tracy hugged the jacket and fell asleep, and all she could think of was Roman.

His smile, his gentleness, his soft side although he pretends to be strong, his hair, his personality, his beautiful face, his voice, his gorgeous eyes, his laugh, the way he cared about his family over everything, his brash attitude that hides who he is inside…

Those were little things Tracy loved so much about him.

"Oh Roman…how I wish you would see how much I care about you." Tracy sighed to herself, smiling as her eyes fluttered shut. She's always heard from her friends that the falling in love for the first time was magical, now she finally knows what it's like finding true love.

' _I love you, Roman. I really do…I don't really care how long do I need, but I will always wait for the day you finally notice me'_

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Whew, that was a long chapter, been stalling this moment for AGES. I've been busy with college assignments and other stuff lately and writers' block hit me like a train for this chapter for 2 weeks.**

 **Chapter Talk: -**

 **1 The Descendants 2 movie is out, but I hadn't seen it yet since online sources may not be fully reliable and my country has to wait for like 1-2 months. I might change the plots for this story's sequel "Disney Descendants 2 (Crossover Version)" and "The Ghostwriter and the Lone Ranger 2: The Isle Strikes Back" since I think Jane/Carlos and Jay/Lonnie (which Tracy Li would be seriously angry when her "Older Sister" liking the same boy she likes) is considered cannon but I ship my ships, no one mess with me. So far, I've only seen a few clips to get the gist for a bit so no spoilers if you will but I think I will still stick to Jay/Tracy for the other story despite it being Lonnie/Jay (I think?).**

 **2 This chapter has a bit of Oliver suspecting Experion moments (from Mighty Med's episode "the Friend of the Friend is the Enemy") I didn't fully include the scene but was mentioned above. Plus, plot twist, SCARLETT IS MENTIONED. I ship Scarion, no one can stop me!**

 **3 And the ship scenes for this chapter was off the hook. (since it's a Roman/Tracy chapter) It has a bit of Doy/January (based on The Return of Superman where JinWoo tries to please Rohee (dang, that baby girl has a better love life than me but I ship Daebak/Sian with Rohee for the win) by picking up her spoon and stuff she dropped and kisses her in the end) and a bit of Spin/Jamie and Bob/Jenny. Originally, I intended to cameo Axel from Jessie (aka Spin's snobby rich doppelganger as Sabastian from BFW's little brother to try and flirt with Jamie in front of Spin)**

 **4 OMG the Rocy scene was too cute! HE GAVE HER HIS MOM'S NECKLACE! EEPP! AND HE DELETED BREE'S PICTURES! (Meaning: he has decided to let go of his past to possibly look into his future (with Tracy)) Who could hate this couple?! They are perfect together. Now originally the Roman/Tracy subplot was MUCH different than the one we have now. (I'll reveal on the next Bloopers Behind the Scenes special) and Roman has a gentle side despite thinking he hates Tracy, in the road scene I debated on who to use (if it was Roman pushing Tracy out of the way, it shows how much Roman cares for her without knowing, but I'm a sucker for drama with Roman's love life)**

 **Ok That's all for today. Hope you liked the update, the next chapter will be about the Jewel-Bilee day. Feel free to fave, follow, review and tell me what you think. Thank you so much for reading and have a nice day.**


	97. Jewel-Bilee in Jeopardy (Part 1)

**Chapter 97: Jewel-Bilee in Jeopardy (Part 1)**

 **Purpledolpin05: So yeah, instead of making per Wicked World episodes into single unit chapters, I've decided to mash up a few top halves of the Jewel-bilee arc into one chapter because I'm saving chapter 100 (or Chapter 101, depending on situations) as the Farewell Q &A and Bloopers sessions so I'll be hosting a final Q&A session interaction with readers before working on Descendants 2. **

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. Yeah Rocy is slowly happening, and Leah is a bitter old hag. Hope you will like this update.

To The Malaysian Dream: Thanks for the review; yeah I can't wait to watch Descendants 2 as well! Hope you will like this chapter.

To Leana: Thanks for the review, well I originally didn't intend to make a video edit with "It's Going Down" but I got inspired after watching the MV but I will be posting the video later on. Well sure, Sakura will probably be the "Lonnie" and a bit of herself in the sequel.

 **Purpledolpin05: Ok, Skylar, do the disclaimer, please?**

 **Skylar: Sure. Purpledolpin05 doesn't own any of the characters from their respective DCOMs, Disney Movies, Disney Shows or Disney XD Shows; or the OCs that belonged to TKDP, TeamTKLandBaltoCrew, The Dreamer With A Passion, and The Malaysian Dream. The authoress only owns her OCs, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Finally, it was the day of the Jewel-bilee**

The Royal Palace was crowded with people to witness the memorable event of which the new students who rightfully earned their family jewel, and the coronation of the eldest Dunbronch child, Soon-to-be Queen Angela Dunbronch (you may know her as Crossbow).

The Prissy Princesses were taking selfies by the staircase.

"We look so hot in our dresses." Stephanie told her sister Stacy.

"Uh huh." Stacy nodded, looking around, "Do you think Adam would find me hot in this dress?"

"He'd better. You're the most awesome girl ever." Aspen assured her cousin.

"What a _beautiful_ day!" Jamie exclaimed happily, entering the Jewel-Bilee hall, before pausing at the sight of Stacy and her clique.

"Ugh, well _that_ ruined my mood." Jamie gave the popular princesses a disgusted look.

"Psh, you took the words right out of my mouth." Spin snickered.

"I cannot wait until our performance, we are gonna steal all the spotlight." One of the prissy girls, Oana, stated with a smile.

"Ugh, where is everybody? We can't start the Jewel-Bilee without the guests!" Liv asked her friends.

"Ok _forget_ the Jewel-Bilee, I am talking about _MY_ musical number." Stacy hissed over.

"Drama queen alert." Bob hummed over to Jenny.

"I'm sure Sabrina is on her way over to the rest." Janelle assured Emma who was panicking.

"But we can't do our musical number without Bree, Skylar or Sakura." Taylor stated.

"Psh, talk about bad teamwork." Aspen smirked.

"Uh they probably didn't really show because some stinky excuse of a garbage called Stacy uninvited Sakura." Taylor corrected while Janelle quickly whooped for her friend.

"C'mon guys, remember today is also Angela's coronation, can we at least make it a better event than _Oliver's_ coronation?" Holden, Janelle's brother, reminded them.

* * *

 **Meantime…**

Sakura was still inside her room. She was dressed in her gown that she was supposed to wear when she attends the Jewel-bilee.

"Sakura, are you sure you wanna skip out this event?" Skylar and Bree shared a look at their friend before Bree asked.

"Yeah, I mean, I got suspended." Sakura gave her friends a smile to cover the fact she was internally upset. I mean, she rightfully found and recovered the family jewel; but now she was suspended to even retrieve the jewel she found.

"It's so unfair that Stacy would even do such a terrible thing to you." Skylar shook her head.

"I'm sure if you tell her that the jewel was jinxed she could be ok with it?" Bree suggested.

"Please, that she-ogre would never go easy on me." Sakura snorted.

"Well if you are not going then neither am I." Bree nodded.

"I'm staying too." Skylar stated.

"C'mon guys, are you really gonna miss out the Jewel-Bilee for me?" Sakura frowned a bit.

"We can't just leave you alone, you're our best friend." Skylar nodded.

"Ok ladies, I just rented the limo so are you guys ready to get to the Jewel-Bilee?" Sebastian knocked the door before asking.

"Sorry sweetie, but we're not really gonna go." Bree apologized.

"Oh." Sebastian blinked before nodding, "It's ok I understand."

"Hey Kura!" Adam opened up the door linking between their rooms and smiled, "I have decided to flunk the Jewel-Bilee so I can hang out with you."

"Is it because Stacy might be there?" Bree raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that too, she scares me." Adam shuddered a bit as Sakura giggled.

"Wait, where is Chase?" Skylar asked.

"He's off somewhere with Sabrina." Adam snickered.

"Hey Kura, if you don't mind, would you like to…" Adam stammered as he blushed, before taking out a cup of yogurt, "Have a yogurt?"

"Sure." Sakura giggled, "you get me."

Adam blushed a bit before he laughed. He sat beside her as they both started gobbling up yogurt.

"Those two are so meant to be." Bree told Skylar as they both giggled.

* * *

 **Switch Scenes**

"Crap! We're gonna be so late!" Brett looked at the time as he and his friends rushed to the Grande Hall. Among the group of teens were Nicki Odie, Chase, Kaz Radcliffe, Jones and Tracy Li, Sabrina, Cyd, Doy, January, Molly Faciliar, and the Andrews brothers.

"and Emma will smash us like pumpkins if we are late." Nicki Odie added, rushing the late VKs to the hall.

"I'm just glad I was able to drive you all here without asking _JONES_ or _CYD_ to use the violent method." Sabrina gave Jones a dirty look.

"Hey Plan B is better than plan A!" Jones joked.

"Yeah and I like beating people up." Cyd whooped as she and Jones hi-5ed.

"Yeah but that does NOT give you guys the leverage to beat Kaz awake with a baseball bat." Chase hissed over.

"C'mon, Janelle told me she is helping the others set up the decorations." Tracy ushered them.

"This is what we get for staying up late watching Star Wars series." Riker stated with a shrug.

"I am surprised with all the loud noise, Roman managed to slept through the whole thing." Brett eyed Roman. Roman just looked away awkwardly.

"We're only late because we had to be stuck babysitting Dewey and January." Chase scoffed.

" _DOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYY_!" Doy shouted, correcting Chase.

"I'm going to find some snacks with Janoy." Doy declared as January smiled, before they both rushing into the hall.

" _Kids, be careful_!" Tracy shouted, before the two were out of their sight, Tracy shook her head chuckling. She trusts Doy to take care of January (I mean he practically changed her diapers when she was younger) better than anyone else. (mostly not Jones because he can turn little angels into little demon children, Jackie and Chloe used to be more docile and meek before Jones babysat them so yeah, we can see who spoilt them rotten)

"Hurry up! We have to be backstage within 3 minutes or Maya is gonna chop off our heads." Chase hurried the teens, before Sabrina paused.

"What is it?" Jones asked.

"Who is that?" Sabrina pointed at someone stretching his arm over the wall (for some reason the wall had a hole in it) to reach into the Throne Room.

"Who's tall, dark and spacesuit?" Jones raised an eyebrow.

"He's _stealing_ the jewels!" Cyd looked closer and whispered.

"I'll go and inform Oliver." Brett whispered over before his 2 brothers nodded. Brett quickly rushed into the hall.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Chase whistled as he yelled.

The spacesuit boy realized that his cover was ruined before he threw a bottle of potion and vanished.

"Where did he go?" Nicki gasped in shock.

Within a few seconds, a puff of smoke appeared from the side of the room as the thief showed himself.

"It's official, _TONY WOULD LET ANYONE IN_!" Cyd exclaimed, pinning the blame on the doorman, Tony Chiccolini.

"Who the _HECK_ are you?" Jones frowned at the stranger. [References to episode 1 Season 1 of The Most Popular Girls in School]

"Who the heck are _you_?" the stranger glared over.

"I asked you _first_." Jones snorted.

"I asked you _second_." The stranger hissed over, before clearing his throat.

"Allow me to introductory myself, I'm Skeeter Fusion, son of Dr. Fusion (from Teen Beach Movie, because hey the second most unbelievable AU parent-child match is Bertram's evil doppelganger with Stuart Wooten's arrogant counterpart as father and son). And your WORST nightmare." Skeeter took out a glowing blue beaker with an evil smirk.

"Ugh, not you!" Cyd looked rather annoyed and disgusted.

"You know this guy?" Nicki Odie asked.

"He's a prodigy at Dragon Hall, he might be intelligent but he's got an evil bigger ego." Chase explained.

"He used to pick on our little brother AJ." Riker stated.

"And he breaks into our home every Thanksgiving." Roman continued, glaring at Skeeter.

"Skeeter?" Sabrina has never heard of the name.

"Sounds like the name for a little tricycle for babies, am I right?" Jordan Hook whispered over as they all snickered.

"Oh I am sure you have heard of my father." Skeeter began.

"Nope." "never heard of him." "Nuh-uh!"

"I quote back to what I have said earlier 'Who the HECK are YOU?'!" Jones exclaimed.

"But today, my evil machilations plans will rival his own." Skeeter bragged a bit.

"Don't you mean machination?" Tracy corrected.

"Silence peasant!" Skeeter sassed back before Tracy gave Skeeter a stink eye.

"Point is, how are you here when you should be on the Isle?!" Chase demanded.

"Oh, you should be thanking your dear friends, Sakura and Jordan." Skeeter smirked.

" _What_?" everyone turned to Jordan.

"So was it Sakura's fault?" Nicki hesitated and asked.

"No! I would like to think she came back, I always imagined there was a spark between us." Skeeter seemed smitten when he mentioned Sakura.

"Ahem!" Chase felt grossed that Skeeter was being a creep.

"I don't understand what you mean, speak up." Jordan hissed over, before she held back her pet Bandit from leashing on Skeeter.

"When Sakura and Jordan returned to the Isle, they opened up the barrier for a few precious seconds. While they were walking to the Faciliar Family's shop I was watching them, I mean not that I was watching Sakura who had grown a lot for the past 2 years. Ahem, but anyway, when they had left the shop I knew it was my one chance to escape. When they had left the Isle, I jumped into the ocean and swam over, well halfway. I got a little help on the way." Skeeter began to explain.

Chase for one knew that if Adam were there he would kill Skeeter for being a creep around Sakura, since Adam quoted that he is the only guy who can complement the feline girl.

"Who?" Cyd demanded, before a rope swung down.

" _Abby_?!" Jordan was surprised.

"Hi guys, did I ever tell you I got my own ship? Well it's actually a rowboat but it's still an improvement." Abby bragged.

"I thought Oliver sent you back to the Isle." Jones raised his eyebrows, looks like he needs to summon up the shadow pups' stat!

"Did you seriously think I would be gone so easily?" Abby snickered evilly.

"Sure, all I need to do is smack you over with his bottle of wasps." Jones snorted, taking out a bottle of wasps he conveniently carries around.

"I had a little help," Abby nodded.

"You people honestly believe that all the VKs that come to Auradon will become good? Well no, we have a secret double agent on our side." Skeeter stated, taking out a scepter.

"Hey! That's Douglas' scepter!" Sabrina recognized the scepter. "Why do you have it?!"

"Sakura gave it to me of course." Skeeter shrugged.

"Who would betray us like that?!" Cyd demanded.

As if cued, Brett arrived back with help.

"Guys, I found Experion." Brett shouted, before Experion jabbed Brett as he fell down.

" _EXPERION_?!" Everyone gasped in shock.

" _Surprised_?" Experion smirked.

"How could you?! We trusted you!" Kaz yelled.

Jordan quickly gave Bandit a look before her pet ran off with Diesel and Otis (oh yeah, I hadn't brought in Otis for a while).

"Wow, even your bravest mutt ran away when you are at your most vulnerable state. How pathetic." Abby cackled before Jordan grew irritated at Abby's remark before she tackled Abby for being the rude witch that she is.

"Because, the best villain plays on both sides." Experion simply shrugged, before turning to Skeeter as the shorter boy nodded.

Skeeter took out a beaker of potion and threw it at the teens who started to spin around. The only ones who were not hit by the potion were Roman and Riker.

"NOW I KNOW HOW THE WASHING MACHINE FEELS!" Cyd yelled.

"Ka-boosh!" Skeeter exclaimed as he threw another potion that electrocuted them before the teens fell onto the floor, exhausted.

"You won't get away with this!" Tracy coughed weakly as she glared at the villains. She suddenly caught sight of Roman.

'No…don't tell me you're on their side too?' Tracy thought, looking disappointed.

"I already have." Experion laughed, before Skeeter threw the final potion at them.

The teens started to shrink, tinier and tinier until they were the size of ants.

"Aw, look how tiny they are." Skeeter cooed a bit, grabbing the teens with his hand and shoving them into Faiz's lamp.

"Especially Chase!" Abby taunted as she closed the lamp top.

"Now what do we do?" Skeeter demanded at Experion, "you promised me power of ruling Charmington!"

"I know, and you both will get your rewards, but for now Abby you're in charge of knocking out the security. Skeeter will be stealing the jewels." Experion ordered Abby and Skeeter. As Scarlett's first-mate, he has given her all his loyalty and devotion to making sure that he shall not rest until Evil has reigned over Aurodon.

"Why did you just do that?" Riker demanded.

"I thought we made it clear that we were going to rule Auradon and avenge our families?" Experion stated. "Your father, Rodissiuss would be SO disappointed in you three, especially you Roman."

Roman looked away silently.

"Now, I have some last-minute work to do." Experion took out his watch-phone.

"Is it calling Scarlett and telling her you wuv her?" Abby teased as Skeeter turned away and mocked an impression of a couple making out.

"You know it is never too late to incinerate you right here right now." Experion stated as Abby kept silent.

"Hey Sky! It's me Expi. Listen, is it ok if I meet up with you by the alley behind the dorms in 10 minutes?" Experion called Skylar, using his normal friendly tone. "Ok see you then, bye!"

"Do you remember what you are supposed to do?" Experion eyed the Andrews brothers.

"Yes, sneak in and capture the new Queen Angela." Brett nodded. "and finished her off without the others noticing."

"Good." Experion smirked.

The evil gang parted ways, leaving the other teens stuck in the lamp screaming for help.

 **Evil is rising, Auradon. Better watch out.**

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: First off, so sorry for not updating for a while, I have been stuck on Writers Block on how to continue the story and I was busy with school life. Bunch of twists in this chapter that you didn't expect, huh?**

 **Chapter Talk: -**

 **1 So yeah the Jewel-Bilee Arc will be all covered up in 3-4 chapters (this one has combined 'Evil Among Us' and 'Options Are Shrinking') so the next part would be probably combining 'Party Crasher', 'Trapped' and 'Mal-Lone'. That means chapter 101 will be the final chapter in which I will be hosting a final Q &A session with readers and some deleted scenes from the series before working on Descendants 2. I have also made some references to The Most Popular Girls in School between the banter of Jones with Skeeter, since Jones is the sarcastic one.**

 **2 I have divided the girls of the story into 2 types of 'Audrey' for the arc, Stacy represents Audrey's usual prissy discriminating attitude to VKs while Emma represents Audrey's compassion towards friends' attitude. (since Emma does seem to behave like Audrey in certain ways but she is nicer in general) So Angela/Crossbow was initially supposed to play a much larger role for the Jewel-Bilee plot in the earlier drafts which sort of correlates to The List in which Roman and Riker hunt down superheroes but in this AU the brothers want vengeance against the monarchies for their mistreatment towards the Isle citizens.**

 **3 Woah are the Andrews Brothers still evil?! I know for a fact that Experion is playing the main villain of the plot and Skeeter is just a minor sidekick, because an expecting villain is always the best part. The reason of why Roman seemed to be acting a bit quiet will be revealed in later chapters, possibly the final one. Now I am not sure about the relationship between Maya, Kaz and Jordan since I love both Kaya and Jaz. Jordan and Kaz do have their fair moments of bonding (via Bandit) while Maya and Jordan are the Sisters Before Misters besties. So I am not sure how the ship will turn out later on since I do ship Joshaya myself, Josh is the bachelor here and I had considered Josh/Jordan but their relationship is Crack Bromance.**

 **So that's all for today, since I have my first finals paper tomorrow, so wish me luck. Feel free to fave, follow, review and tell me what you think. Thank you for reading and have nice day.**


	98. Jewel-Bilee In Jeopardy (Part 2)

**Chapter 98: Jewel-Bilee in Jeopardy (Part 2)**

 **Purpledolpin05: What's up readers, I am back with a new chapter, which means 2 more chapters til Jewel-Bilee Finale and 3 more chapters until the Final Cast Q &A Session. So moving to reviews (Wow we are at 334 reviews people! Who knows? Maybe the final chapter will get 350 reviews?) time for the shoutouts.**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review, the twist was shocking wasn't it? But we will have to see if Roman, Riker and Brett are truly evil or not. I mean in comparison to the Original version of Descendants; this crossover version has more villains. Hope you will like this chapter.

To Guest (V.A): Thanks for the review, yeah that was quite a twist, and Skeeter does resemble Zevon in certain ways. But I will go more in-depth later on with the Andrews brothers. Well Roman/Tracy is a slow-moving ship (much like Adam/Sakura and Tracy/Jay) because I don't want my OTP to rush in. Hope you will like this chapter.

To Leana: Thanks for the review, (yeah you can call me that) well I kinda like the Broliver/Skoliver love triangle because I am a sucker for love triangles (but only for Tracy's case her love life is less jolly because she ended up with both Roman and Jay but it's a long story) and I like watching Bree and Skylar fight for Oliver's attention. I actually edited a video with the song Satisfied from Hamilton with (Jordan/Kaz/Spark & Skylar/Oliver/Bree). Those are really cool genderbend names, mine are Skye (Skylar, for some reason I can see Booboo playing Male Skylar XD), Olivia (Oliver, but Olive works too!) and Kassandra 'Kass' (Kaz, name is based on Cassandra from Greek Mythology) Glad you liked the It's Going Down video. Hope you will like this chapter.

To The Malaysian Dream: Thanks for the review, hope you'll like this chapter.

 **Purpledolpin05: Alright, time to do the disclaimer…uh Scooter?**

 **Skeeter: IT'S SKEETER!**

 **Purpledolpin05: Huh, my list here says that** _ **one kid of Mrs. Kipling**_ **, Scooter. But since Scooter doesn't speak Human, go ahead with the disclaimer, Mr. Snickers.**

 **Skeeter: SKEETER! *Sigh* Purpledolpin05 does not own any of the characters from the DCOMs, Disney Movies, Disney Shows or Disney XD shows; or the OCs that belonged to TKDP, The Dreamer With A Passion, TeamTLKandBaltoCrew and The Malaysian Dream. She only owns her OCs, Skeeter OUT!**

* * *

 _ **Previously…**_

 _Due to some issues Sakura has caused under the influence of her family jewel that was bewitched by her great aunt Hama, she was banned from the Jewel-Bilee. Meantime, Abby returns with the new VK, Skeeter, along with Experion revealing himself as the main VK Ringleader of the Opposition from the Isle. Upon finding out Skeeter attempted to steal the jewels, a few of the teens were shrunk and trapped in the Genie Lamp._

* * *

 **Back to the story…**

The girls were in the Grande Hall, Emma was growing anxious while Lou and Liv were doing all they can to calm Emma from getting freaked out.

"Where are they? It's been half an hour." Emma asked.

"I'll try calling them." Taylor offered, using her cellphone to call them, she did get a response but she couldn't hear anything.

"That's odd, the phone is picking up but no one is answering." Taylor stated.

"JONES, THIS BETTER NOT BE ANOTHER PRANK OF YOURS!" Maya hissed over.

"I'm getting another text from Molly." Sloane checked her phone, "huh she sent me a text but the words are super tiny."

"Why would Molly send you a super tiny text?" Liv asked.

[Cue Molly calling for help from the tiny Genie Lamp]

"How am I supposed to know?" Janelle shrugged.

"Ok, girls, are you ready for your song yet?" Oliver went to check on the girls.

"No, we're still waiting for Nicki, Molly and the others to show up." Emma shook her head.

"Yeah, I've been looking for Kaz all day as well, it's not like him to be late," Oliver grew a bit worried.

"Maybe they got into heavy traffic?" Lou tried to positive.

"Now looks like your team won't be performing after all." Stacy smirked as she and her clique sashayed onto the stage to perform their song "Too Cool For You" (from Camp Rock).

"MY EARS ARE _BLEEDING_!" Spin started to scream when Stacy started singing the first part of the song.

"KC, where's the Holy Water?" Jamie turned to her sister KC.

"I uh have earplugs?" KC stated.

"We'll take our chances." Jamie looked at Spin, Jenny and Bob who were shrieking in pain, before KC handed over 4 sets of earplugs.

"What are we going to do? If the girls won't show up, our musical number won't be amazing without the others singing with us together." Liv asked.

"Well, I could arrange you girls to sing after the Coronation and Jewel-Bilee?" Oliver suggested as the girls nodded. This should give them enough time to find the other missing friends.

* * *

Brett, Roman and Riker walked into the venue. Each going their separate ways to find the soon to be Queen Angela.

"Hiya Roman." Lou greeted Roman.

"Oh, hi Lou." Roman tried to sound like he wasn't hiding anything.

"Have you seen Molly or the others? They've been missing for a while." Liv asked.

"No," Roman shook his head, "haven't seen them."

"Oh, ok. Well it was worth asking." Janelle seemed disappointed.

Roman continued to make his way to the where the soon to be Queen Angela was standing, before he was stopped by a few little kids. Auggie, Ava, Doy, January, and the Fearsome Foursome.

"We need to talk." Ava crossed her arms.

"Ok?" Roman just followed the kids outside.

"Hey Roman, have you seen Cece?" Doy suddenly tugged on Roman's jacket.

"Uh no." Roman wasn't sure if he could lie to a child.

"By the way, how did your date with Cece went yesterday?" Jenny asked.

"What?" Roman quickly blushed, "Kids it's not a date, I don't even like her _that_ way."

"You don't _like_ Cece?" Auggie seemed a bit sad.

"No, I like her, but not in a romantic way." Roman quickly explained.

"But…she _really_ likes you." January chirped out.

"She just looks up to me, ok?" Roman stated.

The kids all shared a look that says 'Is Roman really that dumb?'.

"No, she really, really _likes_ you." Doy sighed.

"You're just kids, you don't know what love is." Roman snapped a bit.

"Yeah we do! Love is…putting someone's needs before your own. It's sharing and respecting each other, and when you love someone you would do anything for them." Doy nodded, trying to sound wise despite of his cutesy innocent tone.

"Just look at me and Auggie." Ava nodded, holding hands with Auggie.

"You're not even a love expert." Roman seemed amused.

"I know, but it's what Miss Prescott tells us when she babysits us and tells about her bad love lives." Auggie stated.

"I've seen the way Tracy looks at you, it's the same look Eliza gives Alexander Hamilton from 'Helpless'!" Bob nodded.

"Look, I think your silly little love minds are just out of place here." Roman chuckled. "Tracy and I…we're not even dating, and I just don't feel that way about her; besides she has never told me anything about 'liking' me."

"But she does love you! You two are meant to be!" Jenny insisted.

"Don't you like her too?" Spin sighed as he asked, "I don't have a sister so I treat Tracy like she was a sister I never had, never have I ever seen her so giddy and hopeless around a guy before. But I don't want to see you hurting her."

"Aw, Spinny has a romantic side?" Jamie teased.

"Do not!" Spin protested.

"Look, kids, I appreciate this little talk, but I need to get going, I have something else to do." Roman sighed and told the kids.

"Oh, well…" Doy looked over at January who seemed pretty sad that her godmother wasn't there. "Hey, Janoy, maybe we can go find Cece and Jonesy outside?"

January sniffled a bit before forcing a weak smile and nodded. The two kids ran outside for a walk. Ava went back to dine on the cheese tarts with Auggie while the other 4 preteens decided to assist Doy and January on their search, since anything is better than Stacy's tone-deaf singing.

Roman paused for a bit after the kids talked to him. He reached a hand into his pocket and found Tracy's necklace. He remembered the way they locked eyes when Skeeter electrocuted them, and for some reason it pained him to see her suffering.

Roman quickly shook his head, no. He was supposed to be focusing on overthrowing the Royal Monarch, not on _some girl_.

* * *

 **Back in the Grande Hall…**

" _You think you're hot, but I'm sorry you're not exactly who you think you are~"_ Stacy and her crew were singing and dancing when the door suddenly exploded as a puff of smoke formed before a figure walked in.

"Ok, Tony has _GOT_ to stop letting anyone in." Luke Ross stated.

"Hello Auradon." Some kid dressed like a space cadet walked in.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Stacy placed her hands on her hips before walking over to yell at the intruder. "Do you know how long it took me and my friends to perfect this musical number?!"

Skeeter was surprised by the blonde lady's outburst.

"Oh, I am sorry it's just so hard to see from outside. It's just bad timing, you know that." Skeeter apologized, "I'm sure it was great, your parents must be very proud."

"Aw thanks!" Stacy was flattered that at least _SOMEONE_ enjoyed her performance. Most of the crowd started to clear out from the first chorus.

Skeeter turned to the crowd.

"The good news is that you all have front row seats to witness the new _REVOLTALUTION_ ," Skeeter announced before he made his way to the jewels.

"Hey, those are not for you!" Oliver stopped Skeeter's way.

"We'll see about that." Skeeter sneered before throwing a potion, "KAPLOW!"

The potion started to freeze Oliver into a block of ice.

Skeeter used Douglas' scepter to push Oliver away like he was playing ice hockey. He made his ways to the jewels.

"Oh no! Not the jewels!" Emma gasped in shock.

"Hey, Stuart, I told you that you are not invited here." Zuri stepped forward.

"I am not this Stuart; my name is _SKEETER_!" Skeeter hissed loudly, he quickly placed one of the jewels (Chase's to be precise) before the scepter started to shoot lightning as he broke a chandelier.

"For those of you who are still confused, I do not mind making this crystal clear." Skeeter declared before he snatched away the other jewels. "Once I fused all these jewels, they will be more powerful than the Fairy Godmother's wand itself."

"Then that's not going to happen!" Johan quickly charged at the villain. His friend, Faiz Genie, went over to help his friend to stop the villain.

"KABOOSH!" Skeeter exclaimed as the scepter started shooting icy shards at both boys, pinning them to a pillar.

Skeeter used the scepter to shoot lightning to the air, as everyone else ran away.

"This is just a warning to you, Auradon. Your reign is about to come to an end!" Skeeter warned everyone before he used his potion to teleport himself away.

The other remaining guests stared in shock and worry.

"Your Majesty, this way." Riker quickly dragged Angela away.

"Where are you taking me? If you are planning to hit on me, I already have a _boyfriend_!" Angela warned.

"What is going on out there?" Angela demanded when Riker dragged her to a safety room.

Roman and Brett quickly locked up the doors, ensuring no escape.

"What is the meaning of this?" Angela demanded, before Roman electrocuted her until she fainted.

"Roman, don't you think you were a little too harsh?" Riker asked.

"If we are going to destroy Auradon, I am doing what it takes to avenge dad." Roman reminded them as his brothers kept silent.

"Some of us should go out there of they might suspect us." Brett reminded them.

"I'll go," Riker offered, "we'll take scout duties, and when the coast is clear, we're taking Angela to where Experion is."

"I should go too," Brett stated, standing up.

"Whatever, I will stand guard." Roman nodded, tying the young queen up.

* * *

 **Meantime in the lamp…**

"The walls are closing in, it's getting smaller, I can't breathe!" Chase started to panic.

"Dude, this place is like three times bigger than our dorms!" Jordan hissed over.

"Oh right." Chase started to get ahold of himself.

"I cannot believe we are going to miss out the Jewel-Bilee, I am worried of everyone else." Sabrina sighed, "do you know how long it took me to find a dress that fits the shade of my dress?"

"Well I think it looks really nice on you." Chase assured as they both blushed.

"I can't believe Roman betrayed us!" Kaz grumbled.

"I know, I thought he and his brothers were good." Cyd nodded.

"I cannot believe Auradon is being taken over right now and the ruler isn't _me_!" Jones grumbled as everyone gave him odd looks.

"C'mon. you think you people are upset of Experion, Brett and his brothers betraying us is hard? Look at Trace, she's so heartbroken she could hardly move!" Nicki pointed out.

Tracy was sitting by the side, gazing into the necklace that Roman gave her the day before.

"Trace, I am so sorry about what happened between you and Roman." Molly tried to be a good friend.

"H-He's not evil, I know he's not." Tracy shook her head slowly.

"Trace, he didn't show any regret when that Scooter shrunk us!" Kaz frowned.

"I know there is good inside him, I just know it." Tracy defended, before she choked on her tears.

"Tracy, Roman is _EVIL_!" Kaz exclaimed.

"You don't know him like I do!" Tracy defended.

"You uh wanna talk about it?" Sabrina asked.

"I guess so." Tracy thought before she nodded.

"Meantime the less interested of us are going to see if there is a way out." Jones pointed towards the top of the lamp.

"C'mon, you can tell us anything." Nicki Odie assured Tracy with a smile.

"I guess so…" Tracy thought before she decided to tell her female friends of how much she was falling helplessly in love with Roman, and that he was in love with someone else before which was why he would reject her feelings for him, of how villain children were never taught properly of how love feels like. Of course, she didn't tell the girls Roman was in love with Bree, or about Roman's family history, or the fact that Roman only took her to the dance as a Pity Date.

"I don't know what to do…" Tracy sighed, "I really, really like him. But I am scared of letting him know how I feel because he might never like me back. I thought there was something more between us but I guess he's been in the dark for too long to even know what love can be like."

Tracy gazed into the necklace Roman gave her, she noticed she hadn't returned Roman his jacket yet. She smiled weakly at the necklace before holding it close to her heart. [Song: Fight for Me (Reprised) from Heathers, this was a cut song but I truly love the lyrics, I changed a bit of the lyrics to fit Tracy's tone]

 _Hey…Mr. Mystery Kid,_

 _So, who might you be?_

 _And do you fight for me?_

 _You're hurt,_

 _You're misunderstood,_

 _But deep inside, I know,_

 _Your heart is good._

 _I'm scared,_

 _That you've lost control,_

 _If you go on like this,_

 _You'll lose your soul,_

 _You said,_

" _Nothing comes for free",_

 _But I'd fight the world for you,_

 _I hope you'd fight for me._

* * *

Roman sat alone in the panic room with the passed out Angela. He didn't know why, but he took out the necklace Tracy gave him. He felt really bad he had to betray her. He took out her necklace from his breast-pocket (ironically, the necklace was in his left breast-pocket, AKA **HIS HEART** ), before an image of Tracy crying in front of him when she found out he liked Bree flashes into his mind.

Wait, why is he so concerned about someone who is the enemy? Besides, knowing that he had betrayed the people whom considered him and his brothers as "friends" (well not for Kaz though, he indirectly insulted Roman's father when he was joking in Shop Class, so Kaz is gonna be the first to die in their Must Kill List). Somehow, he was having weird dreams last night, and all of his dreams had something to do with his feelings for the Enemy. [I will be revealing the Dream on the Q&A Special, because folks that one will be a tearjerker]

 _"Are you the One, or were we never meant to be?_

 _So close, so far. We almost had a Fairytale Ending..._

 _I hope we get another chance someday,_

 _All I can do is pray, I'll wait all night and day..._

 _You're the one who got away..."_

Roman sighed before he sang a bit. He knew he was in the turning point where he is considered a traitor by people around him. He devoted himself to avenge his family, but he suddenly had a teensy change of heart at how he feels about Tracy. [Song is a short part of lyrics to 小幸運 Chinese/English - Jason Chen on YouTube, the original is by Hebe Tian and the song is in Chinese but there are English subtitles]

* * *

 **Switch scenes to the Dorms**

Adam and Sakura were taking the day off sitting on Sakura's bed chatting, Adam would occasionally try to make her laugh by making silly jokes. Bree was chatted with Skylar about planning Sakura and Adam's future wedding (secretly, of course, Sakura has a very sharp hearing so they'd better be careful), Skylar suddenly got a call from Experion.

"Hey Expi, what's up?" Skylar picked up her phone.

"Look, is it ok if we could meet up and talk? I mean I still feel bad for making your boyfriend look like a wimp yesterday." Experion asked.

"Oh sure, but I am at my dorms right now, Sakura doesn't wanna go." Skylar glanced over.

"Sure, I am just around the place, we should talk this out at the corridor behind the dorms." Experion suggested.

"Ok, see ya in 10 minutes." Skylar nodded.

"Look, Expi wants to apologize to me about Oliver's behaaviour yesterday, so is it ok if I step out for a while?" Skylar asked.

"Sure, go ahead." Adam nodded.

"Yeah, we can trust Experion," Bree nodded.

Skylar nodded with a smile before heading off to meet up with Experion.

"So uh…" Adam was a bit awkward with Sakura (then again he's always a lovesick dope with her), "Wanna play who annoys Bree most game?"

"Yeah!" Sakura thought for a moment before she grinned.

"What?" Bree frowned.

"Usually we would pester Chase but since everyone else is gone, you'll do." Sakura explained as Bree groaned.

Skylar went to the corridor that was rather empty and abandoned.

"Hey Expi, you wanted to see me?" Skylar asked.

"Yeah, I just wanna say I feel bad for making your boyfriend look bad." Experion apologized with a weak smile.

"Oh don't be, he's just being protective of me. He tends to look out for me." Skylar shrugged.

"Well…he should be." Experion stated, before walking forward.

"Why?" Skylar thought he was making a joke.

"Because…I'm actually a bad guy." Experion smirked.

"What?" Skylar was confused, letting her guard down for a moment before Experion touched her forehead before her whole body went paralyzed.

"Sorry Sky, orders from the Opposition." Experion chuckled evilly.

"The Opposition?" Skylar demanded.

"When you and the other 4 were chosen to go to Auradon, and betraying us True Evil in process, some of us are unlike you traitors, we stay true to Evil." Experion explained.

"Who's leading the Opposition?!" Skylar asked.

"Oh, you are going to love this answer. Remember our old dear friend, Scarlett?" Experion smirked, before Skylar's face went pale. "She's our ringleader, and I am her faithful first-mate."

Scarlett is daughter of Scar (from Lion King) and Ursula, which makes her Alan's half-sister. Skylar, Scarlett and Molly were once super close friends and were practically triplets with the same looks. (no relations whatsoever) but eventually Skylar once pushed Scarlett into a huge barrel of stinky shrimp intestines; and Scarlett was taunted and haunted by the nickname 'Shrimpy' ever since.

"No…why would Scar do that?!" Skylar felt betrayed, by both her oldest friends.

"Gee, I wonder why? It's always been 'Skylar' this, 'Skylar' that. You made fun of her, you abandoned her for your current 4 best friends, and you betrayed us VKs to be 'good'." Experion snarled.

"You won't get away with this" Skylar warned.

"Oho, _I already have_." Experion chuckled, before he grabbed her by the arm to stand up. "Scarlett would be so proud of me."

Suddenly they could hear the loud explosion from the Grande Hall.

"Oh, I see Skeeter is done announcing the attacks." Experion looked up, before laughing, "now we're one step closer to accomplishing our reign plan."

"You tell anyone about this, and I will have all your friends and your boyfriend destroyed." Experion warned as Skylar gulped.

For once, she has never been so helpless. She prayed hard that her friends would stop the evil force from their reign plan on time.

* * *

 **Switch scenes**

Adam, Sakura and Bree were still in their dorm, when they heard a loud boom.

"What was that?!" Bree asked.

"Probably the chef Bertram after eating the blue cheese." Adam stated.

"No, it sounds like it's worse" Sakura stated before exclaiming, "OH NO! THE JEWEL-BILEE!"

Sakura and Adam started bolting towards the door, before Bree started to look at herelf in the mirror.

"BREE! HURRY UP!" Sakura yelled, peeking her head over the door.

"Fine!" Bree sighed, following her friends to the Grande Hall.

The trio ran all the way to the Jewel-Bilee, whereby they were shocked to find the Grande Hall being wrecked.

The first thing they saw, however, was Stacy wailing by the staircase dramatically.

"Oh no, what happened?" Bree grew worried.

"Is everybody doing ok?" Sakura went to check on any casualties.

"Yup." Lou gave a thumb up while defrosting Oliver with Liv's hairdryer.

Adam went over to help remove the sharp icy shards, freeing Faiz Genie and Johan Agrabah.

"Some kid named Skeeter." Zuri Ross stated.

"He's got your dad's scepter, with his weird exclamations." Johan replied.

"and he's all about the 'revoltalution', whatever those VK Slangs meant." Faiz Genie added.

"Skeeter? Isn't he that stalker kid who used to tail behind Kura?" Bree asked.

"What is he doing here?!" Adam frowned. He didn't have the best memory of Skeeter, mostly because he once caught Skeeter riffling through Sakura's trash.

"I don't know. But I'm sure he's up to no good." Sakura shook her head.

"He stole all the jewels, and Douglas' scepter." Emma Ross added.

"Why does he need all that bling?" Sakura asked.

"Because he said something that if the scepter is fused with all the jewels, it would be powerful enough to free the Isle villains to reign Auradon." Oliver stated, before asking, "Wait, where is Skylar?!"

"She's with Expiry Date." Sakura replied.

"This is all _your_ fault! The Jewel-Bilee is just alright but you VKs have to ruin _EVEYRTHING_!" Stacy accused Sakura for being the main cause.

"MY fault?!" Sakura hissed over, "I come to help people I care about when they are in need, you just run away when your 'friends' are in trouble. If I were that 'evil', I would have never bothered to come here in the first place."

"Bree, use your mirror." Adam turned to Bree.

"Ok," Bree nodded, taking out her mirror before admiring her admiration, before asking "mirror, mirror in my hand, where does Skeeter stand in in our land."

The mirror morphed into an image of Skeeter with Abby at the Tourney field, followed by Brett, Roman and Riker roping Queen Angela with them.

"No, what are the Andrews brothers doing with my sister?!" Janelle demanded.

"And how did Abby get here?!" KC asked, before she narrowed her eyes, "Wait, is that my boyfriend?"

"I don't know, but whatever plans they have, it ain't good." Sakura shook her head, before she saw something that caught her eye.

Experion and Skylar were heading to the Tourney field.

"Skylar?!" Oliver exclaimed, before wondering, "what are they doing to her?!"

"I KNEW IT! Skylar was evil all along, none of you VKs are trustworthy!" Aspen yelled.

"Oh shut the hell up." Marcus yelled over before Aspen looked insulted.

* * *

 **Back with the Lamp Crew**

"Once we get out of here, I am giving Roman a piece of my mind!" Nicki was furious.

"No, don't." Tracy shook her head, "I think he can be changed, but I am not sure if he could be reasoned."

"You are such a hopeless romantic." Sabrina shook her head smiling.

"Uh girls, while you are too busy with my sis' love life, I think we've got a plan out, I say we _EXPLODE_ the top!" Jones suggested, "I have enough thermos packs in my pocket so let's blow this place up."

"But if you explode this lamp, we would DIE!" Chase yelled.

"Oh right," Jones blinked. "well, still worth a shot."

"Do you think we can make a human ladder to the top?" Molly asked.

"Let's try then." Kaz nodded as they all tried to form a human ladder but they were still far away from the top of the lamp.

"This is hopeless!" Cyd groaned.

"Hhm, maybe there is a way, I have learnt some spells from my father although I prefer not to do magic." Molly suddenly thought of an idea. "Nicki, I might need your help."

"Sure, anything for you Molly." Nicki nodded.

"Guys, get those tables and chairs over here." Molly whistled before she started giving directions, before assuring her friend, "our magic might not be that experienced or strong but at least we can try."

"Or this might blow up in our face." Jordan made a snarky comment.

"Jordan, don't be so rude." Kaz frowned.

"I'm not. I am being realistic." Jordan argued back.

"Well, this is one of the few options we can agree on to escape." Chase stated.

"Ok, let's see…" Molly thought before she and Nicki started to chant a spell.

"Take these pillows, tables and chairs; Turn them into floating stairs." Both girls chanted before the tables, pillows and chairs started floating upwards to the top.

"Awesome." Cyd whispered with a grin.

"Shh! They need to focus and concentrate." Chase reminded them. Once the stairs have reached the top, Jones, Cyd, Jordan, Chase and Kaz started to climb upwards.

"This is so cool!" Kaz chuckled, impressed.

"What?" Nicki suddenly lost her focus before the chair Kaz was standing on turned into a baby pool.

"I said cool not pool." Kaz corrected.

"Yeah this is why words confused me." Cyd shrugged.

"Ha!" Jones laughed at Kaz, while Jordan just focused on escaping, she was about to reached the top.

"Nice!" Jones smirked over as Kaz glared over.

"Huh?" Molly peeked an eye open before Kaz's pool turned into solid ice, freezing his feet as well.

"He said nice; _NOT! ICE!_ " Kaz yelled.

 **At that moment, outside of the lamp…**

"I think I saw them going that way!" Faiz Genie pointed at the door. He turned over and saw the triplet Kings grabbing swords from the armory nearby and charged to the exit.

"MY KINGS, THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO FOOL AROUND!" Mason Makoola yelled.

"Whoops, you forgot your lamp Faiz!" Josh Florian shouted, grabbing the lamp and hurried behind Faiz Genie.

"JOSH FLORIAN, YOU FREAKING IDIOT!" Jordan was about to peek her head over the lamp snout before she fell back in. She knocked over everyone else.

Chase was at the very bottom, with Cyd sitting on his ribcage while Jones was sitting on Chase's knees. Kaz landed close to Chase, managing to (accidentally) catching Jordan bridal-style.

"Oof! _Dalmatians_!" Chase groaned, before Cyd and Jones got up from Chase.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF YOU, YOU ARE DATING MY BEST GAL MAYA!" Jordan flushed a bit before hissing over, jumping off Kaz's arms before kicking him at where it hurts most for a man.

"Ooh…" the others felt a bit bad for Kaz,

"I think someone has taken the lamp." Nicki felt the lamp being moved from the table before everyone was thrown to multiple directions. Apparently when you move a lamp, whatever's inside is affected too.

"Yup, and it's that stupid Josh Florian." Jordan hissed, "when we get out of here, I am gonna wrangle him to death!"

"What is it with you Auradon people not understanding the term "HANDLE WITH CARE"?!" Chase yelled upwards.

"Guys, if this is the best that we could do, I am afraid we're all doomed!" Sabrina stated as everyone grew worried.

* * *

 **Back inside the Grande Hall**

"I still cannot believe that we won't ever get our chance to perform the song Liv wrote." Emma sighed, "I have been working so hard on the outfits and the choreography!"

"I know you're upset, but things will get better." Xander tried to assure his girlfriend.

"Ok, while you two are busy whining, I am not gonna tolerate the fact that some cat-litter sized wimp is gonna take over the world. I don't know about you, but I am gonna fight for my land." Maddie Rooney walked out of the storage room, dressed in a knight outfit.

"Maddie is right." Gus agreed, walking in armed in a samurai outfit.

"I cannot believe we're actually doing this, but Let's Fight!" Emma thought for a moment before she nodded.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Whew! What an epic chapter of drama and suspense. So the Fight scene is in the next chapter, then the Epilogue and FINALLY the Q &A-Bloopers-Behind the Scenes special. **

**Chapter Talk:-**

 **1 So I followed a bit of The List episode, but in this AU Roman and his brothers are hunting down Royal Monarch instead of superheroes, and I made Angela (aka Crossbow) the older daughter of Merida of Dunbronch. I also briefly mention Benny from Mighty Med being Angela's boyfriend. Since Benny is kinda lonely, and he is the only guy who is closest in age to Angela. I assume Benny and Angela are about 23-25 in my cannon verse while Roman and Riker are 22 (as of 2017), since superheroes like Tecton and NeoCortex would be in their very late 20s to early 30s by general. Also, I think the pick of Too Cool from Camp Rock fits Stacy and her clique since they are super obnoxious.**

 **2 So Experion plays the Villain Mastermind (in a way) since I assume he pretends to be good and nice but is still devoted to being Evil. Abby is kinda similar but only she shows she is VK more than pretending to be an AK. Skeeter just really fits Zevon since they are both ambitious and annoying. (not Zevon, I have grown to like him better than liking Kaz for many reasons) I also like to believe that out of the Andrews Trio, Brett and Riker have more guilt conscience while Roman is still wndering how he feels. But no worries, readers, in the next chapter we will be seeing what happens next.**

 **3 I used a bit of a deleted song "Fight For Me (Reprised)" from Heathers the Musical to fit in Tracy's lament for Roman. I mean the girl is HELPLESS when it comes to her feelings for Roman. Now for the Lamp Crew, I enjoyed having Molly and Nicki using their powers, since it was pretty cool for them to experiment on their abilities that they don't really use. I mean for most cases I have Nicki Odie subbing in as 'Jane' since they are both super sweet and nice. I personally enjoyed Jones trying to explode stuff and Jordan falling into Kaz's arms. Now I know Kaz is dating Maya in this AU and that Jordan is about Sisters Before Misters, but I am still debating on which shop is endgame in Descendants 2 spinoff.**

 **So that's all for now. Feel free to fave, follow, and leave a review down below to tell me what you think of this chapter. Thank you for reading and have a nice day.**


End file.
